Adolescences tardives
by Stellmaria
Summary: /Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ? / ... On a défié la grande Histoire, celle à laquelle on aurait du se tenir. On a emprunté des chemins de traverse, et on s'est rencontré./ Après le T7, Hermione et Drago se retrouvent sur un fond d'enquête sur la 2e guerre...
1. Chapitre I

Adolescences tardives

** Adolescences tardives **

**/**_Papa. Dis, pourquoi on ne va jamais voir papi?_**/ /**_Scorpius, qui t'a foutu ces idioties dans le crâne?_**/ /**_Rose Weasley._**/** _ Drago soupira. Il avait fallu qu'elle tienne de sa mère. Il devrait aller parler à Granger, ceci ne devait pas se propager. Post T7_

Me revoici avec une nouvelle fiction. Cela faisait quelque temps qu'elle traînait dans mes brouillons (et sur mon ordinateur). Pour l'instant, le synopsis est vague. J'imagine que c'est, comme bien d'autres auteurs, une façon de creuser un petit peu cette fin hâtive de la série des Harry Potter, avec son épilogue qui a du mal, en ce qui me concerne, à me contenter.

Voilà pourquoi j'explore un peu cet entre-deux: entre la fin et l'épilogue. Dix-neuf années ne peuvent après tout pas s'être déroulées sans heurt! (ce ne serait pas amusant, non?)

Ah, aussi, le couple Hermione/Ron ne m'a jamais tant plu que ça...

**Disclaimer: **Tout à JKR, sauf les personnages sortis de mon imagination...

**Pairing:** HGDM, what else?

Et des petites reviews, avis positifs comme négatifs, que je sache si l'expérience de cette nouvelle histoire en vaut le coup!

_Les grandes personnes ne comprennent jamais rien toutes seules, et c'est fatigant, pour les enfants, de toujours et toujours leur donner des explications._

_** Antoine de St Exupéry**_

**oOo**

_**Chapitre I**_

_/ Ou comment faire comprendre aux enfants que les questions, c'était nul comme plan. /_

**oOo**

.- Papa. Dis, pourquoi… Pourquoi on ne va jamais voir papi ?

Le petit garçon de six ans posait ses yeux opalescents et inquisiteurs sur son père. Se dressant sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas être totalement caché par l'imposant bureau d'acajou, il attendait. Face à lui, son père soupira profondément tout en repliant à grand bruit le journal qu'il lisait encore tranquillement quelques secondes plus tôt.

.- Scorpius…

.- C'est vrai. Je veux dire… On ne va pas le voir à Noël, ni à Pâques, ni pour son anniversaire. Pourquoi ?

.- Qui t'a encore foutu ces idioties dans le crâne... grogna le père d'un air furieux.

.- Personne, car ce ne sont pas des idioties. C'est juste Rose Weasley…

.- Ah oui Weasley, bien sûr. Il a fallu qu'elle tienne de sa mère celle-la.

.- Non, mais elle a raison. Elle, elle va bien voir ses grands-parents, même les moldus.

.- Je…

.- Je sais que tu vas me dire qu'Azkaban n'est pas une bonne place pour aller voir papi, mais j'l'aime bien moi. Enfin, je me souviens que je l'aime bien. Après, j'ai pas l'air bête moi. Je veux dire… J'ai que mamie 'Cissa sinon, parce que les parents de maman ben en même temps il sont morts et…

.- Il suffit ! s'insurgea Drago.

De quel droit son fils osait-il remettre ses décisions en cause. Il n'était pas encore en âge, bon sang, il n'avait _que_ six ans. Ce qui normalement devait lui laisser encore quelques années avant d'essuyer quelque rébellion. Mais non. Il fallait croire que le gamin était précoce. Il devrait sans doute en parler avec Astoria. Si elle avait encore la moindre attention quant à l'éducation de leur fils.

Drago soupira. Il aimait beaucoup sa femme mais… En tant que représente Malefoy, elle était parfaite. Ses origines étaient pures comme l'eau de roche, sa beauté féérique. Rien à redire. Comme mère par contre… Elle était aimante certes mais les difficultés que rencontrait leur mariage la rendaient distante. Heureusement que leurs elfes de maison avaient un minimum d'éducation, pour lui inculquer quelques notions. Plus l'école d'éveil. Sinon, il aurait banni son fils, car il n'aurait pas laissé un rustre représenter le futur de sa famille. Enfin… Presque. Et dire que ces elfes avaient de l'instruction grâce aux lois progressistes qu'avait fait passer Granger. Il l'aurait presque remerciée. Enfin, il ne fallait exagérer non plus. Penser à Granger – qui se nommait plus justement Weasley, à présent – lui rappela la cause de sa présente colère. Cette Rose Weasley était vraiment trop… Fouineuse. Pas que ce soit étonnant. Toutefois il ne fallait pas laisser ceci se propager. Elle pourrait donner de vraiment mauvaises idées à son fils. Comme aller rendre visite à Lucius. Réellement.Et ça…

Non, c'était mauvais.

**o**O**o**

La jeune femme pesta violemment, évita avec habileté un porte-parapluie fourbement

posé sur son chemin - _tous des traîtres!_ - et appuya son coude sur la poignée de la porte de son bureau. La pile pantagruélique de dossiers qui tenait tant bien que mal, et surtout dangereusement en équilibre, dans ses bras s'ébranla légèrement, laissant échapper un hoquet d'horreur à sa détentrice. Cependant, Merlin dut intervenir, car elle tint bon. La femme souffla légèrement et repoussa le battant de la porte de son dos. Entrant à reculons dans son bureau, où trônait fièrement une plaque indiquant en lettres d'un doré incertain:

« _Hermione Weasley-Granger, sous- directrice du département d'application des Lois Magiques_ »

... Elle déposa enfin son fardeau.

.- Tous des feignants. Mince, les stagiaires sont quand même censés servir à quelque chose non ?

Hermione se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil et se servit un verre d'eau.

.- Bah… Il vaut toujours mieux se fournir toute seule, ils ne trouveraient pas les bons documents.

Une tête passa par l'embrasure de la porte.

.- Hermione, tu devais rendre le rapport sur les abus sur les biens des gobelins hier matin dernier délai. Miranda est furax.

.- Par Morgane, Jenny, je veux bien moi, mais où tu veux que je trouve le temps avec de tels incapables !

Elle se leva furieusement et commença à piocher avec rage dans les multiples dossiers obscurcissant son bureau qui fut dans un autre temps d'une certaine élégance.

.- Je sais. Calme-toi, je n'y peux rien. Je fais le secrétariat moi, et je le fais bien. Et je fais même parfois des extras pour toi.

.- Oui… oui. Désolée. Tiens, prend ça, ce n'est pas encore complet, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai pu retrouver, Miranda devra s'en contenter. Avec l'énorme dossier du moment, je n'ai plus vraiment le temps pour les projets mineurs…

.- Qui aurait cru t'entendre dire ça Hermione. Toi pas le temps ?

.- Eh oui. Avec la vie de famille… Vivement que mes enfants soient à Poudlard, car j'ai du mal à gérer ma carrière en plus du reste...

La jeune secrétaire fit un pas timide dans le bureau, et referma discrètement la porte. Penchant la tête sur le côté, ses lèvres étirées vers la gauche en une grimace, elle demanda :

.- Encore des problèmes ?

Hermione soupira et un sourire fatigué adoucit quelque peu son visage sérieux.

.- Oui. Non. Je ne sais pas. Tu sais… J'aime Ron. J'aime Rose et Hugo. Ils sont ce que j'ai de plus précieux. Mais…

.- Je le savais. Il y a un « mais ».

.- Comment n'y en aurait-il pas un ? Je… je ne me reconnais pas. Je suis une carriériste tu sais. Les rôles de femme au foyer, épouse et femme aimante ne sont pas très ajustés pour moi. Je les aime. Tu sais que je suis prête à tout pour eux. Mais depuis que j'ai repris le travail je…

.- Tu entrevois les autres possibilités.

.- C'est ça.

Hermione poussa un profond soupir. Encore un. Elle aimait discuter avec Jenny. De sept ans sa cadette, celle-ci occupait ce job de secrétaire à mi-temps. Plus pour l'argent que pour l'amour du métier. À côté elle vivotait. Changeait d'orientation d'étude comme de chemise. Pouvait partir sur un coup de tête. Suivre ses passions. Et pour ça, Hermione l'enviait. Et grâce à ça, Jenny la comprenait.

.- Tu as le droit d'être égoïste, tu sais ?

.- Tu trouves mon attitude _égoïste_ ?!

.- Non. Je n'ai pas employé le bon terme. Je veux dire, et pas dans le sens péjoratif : pense un peu à toi.

.- C'est-à-dire… s'enquit la jeune femme, incertaine.

.- Tu as toujours énormément donné. Toute ta vie. Tu t'es sacrifiée, a pris des risques immenses, et plus que tu ne le crois, en aidant Harry Potter. Là, tu n'étais pas prête à t'engager si jeune, mais tu l'as fait, car c'était ce que Ronald voulait. Tu as eu des enfants et as sacrifié ta carrière. Pourquoi les autres n'endureraient-ils pas un peu pour ton bonheur ?

.- Je…

Hermione se tut. Elle avait déjà pensé à ce que disait Jenny. Dans ses moments bas, elle avait envisagé, de très rares fois, de tout laisser tomber et de suivre ses envies. Mais elle avait trouvé ses pensées monstrueuses. Mais à présent que quelqu'un les énonçait, réellement, à voix haute… Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais à ce moment une note de service volante entra dans son bureau. Elle la saisit machinalement.

_Hermione,_

_Je sais que votre travail est harassant, mais cessez donc de prendre un tel retard. Certes, notre dossier sur la révision des peines à Azkaban est capital, mais pour les rapports de routine, vous devriez être capable de les rendre à temps._

_Par ailleurs, dites à Jane de retourner poser sa personne à l'endroit qui est supposé lui procurer sa paie. Si elle voulait finir psychomage, je ne vois en aucun cas la raison de sa présence dans notre cabinet._

_Son absence a donc fait patienter plusieurs visiteurs. Bref, nous parlerons de ces quelques désagréments plus en détail demain._

_Miranda._

Jenny haussa les sourcils en direction de sa supérieure et amie.

.- Miranda, grinça Hermione.

.- Merde.

.- Hum hum.

.- J'dois me tirer c'est ça.

.- Je crois bien, répondit malicieusement Hermione.

.- Elle est furax ?

.- Légèrement échauffée.

.- Re-merde.

.- Allez, fonce.

Jenny se retourna et posa sa main sur la poignée.

.- On finit notre discussion plus tard ?

.- Peut-être, je ne sais pas. J'ai promis à Ron de ne pas rentrer tard et…

.- Oublie. Ce soir, tu sors.

.- Mais…

Mais Jenny était déjà sortie. Hermione se cala confortablement contre son fauteuil, tentant de faire le vide dans son esprit. Esprit trop embrouillé à son goût. Elle préférait les choses compartimentées. Bien rangées. Logiques. Et ce n'était pas le cas. La poisse.

Son calme tout relatif fut de nouveau interrompu par l'ouverture de la porte. Elle n'avait pourtant aucun rendez-vous pour cet après-midi. Elle pivota sur son fauteuil, et faillit en dégringoler quand elle vit s'avancer, digne et assez méprisant, un homme qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis moult années. Et aurait préféré ne pas revoir.

Drago Malefoy s'avança d'un pas tranquille, une main sur la canne à tête de serpent héritée de son père, l'autre nonchalamment glissée dans sa poche. Il adressa un maigre signe de tête à la jeune femme et prit place sur le seul autre siège de ce bureau envahi pas les papiers : un vieux carton. La situation semblait profondément irréaliste, aussi Hermione ne se gêna pas pour observer à souhait. Elle ne pouvait être que dans un rêve. Drago Malefoy, sur un carton ? Dans son bureau ? Elle devait sans doute être très fatiguée dans ce cas-là. Hermione songea alors à demander des vacances. Oui, ce serait génial. Et elle partirait aux Caraïbes avec Luna et Ginny. Elle avait bien envie de rire. C'est ce qu'elle fit.

Malefoy haussa un fin sourcil.

.- Toujours aussi perchée Granger, à ce que je vois.

Le rire cessa immédiatement.

.- Quoi ?! T'es… Enfin, tu es vraiment là ? Réel ?

.- Oui, ton plus cher fantasme se réalise bel et bien dans notre réalité terrestre. Tu es en train de revoir ton digne Adonis…

Hermione s'étouffa violemment.

.- Toi aussi tu es totalement halluciné mon vieux. Enfin, ça fait un partout. Maintenant, vient le plus important… Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Car si c'est pour le boulot – je n'ignore pas que nous bossons à la même enseigne – , je te signale que tu aurais pu retenir ton envie malsaine de n'irriter, et frapper à la porte de ma collègue, Miranda Howitt. Ta lucidité aurait fait deux heureux.

.- Où cela deux, très chère ? Je n'aurai pu me consoler de la tristesse de t'avoir manquée.

.- Tu es un peu taré comme type tu sais…

.- Il paraît.

Hermione croisa ses bras, tentant de se donner contenance. La présence de cette fouine albinos dans son bureau, son antre, n'était pas pour la réjouir. Si le travail était une manière de fuir le quotidien, il ne devait pas laisser réapparaître tous les fantômes du passé. Or Malefoy en était un. Pas aussi détestable qu'il n'y paraissait, après tout il n'était pas tombé dans le mauvais camp à l'issue de la guerre, mais c'était toujours une fouine. Or une fouine n'est jamais un animal agréable à voir. Elle le toisa donc de toute la hauteur qu'elle put.

.- Je répète. Quelle est la raison de ton odieuse visite.

.- Tout de suite les grands mots, Grangy.

.- Ce sera Mrs Weasley-Granger pour toi.

.- Alors, tu as gardé ton nom de moldue.

.- Malefoy, je te préviens, si tu oses recommencer à m'insulter, je te rappelle que nous ne sommes plus à Poudlard, mais au Ministère, et que je suis haut placée.

.- Pas autant que moi ma chère.

Grognement.

.- Allez, avoue, tu as accolé ton nom de jeune fille pour ne pas être totalement associée à la belette. C'est d'une tristesse tout de même. Vous vous êtes mis ensemble, suivant la logique, sans jamais avoir cherché ailleurs.

.- Malefoy, si c'est tout ce que tu as à dire, ce qui est, je le souligne, insignifiant et creux, tu peux sortir.

Hermione se leva de son fauteuil – à contrecœur – et tendit la main en direction de la porte.

.- Non, en fait je dois vraiment te consulter. C'est… important, se résigna à dire Malefoy.

La jeune femme se rassit.

.- Tu sais que tu n'as pas de rendez-vous.

.- Un Malefoy n'en a pas besoin.

.- Une fouine si.

Sourire narquois.

.- T'as pas beaucoup évolué, Granger.

.- Comparativement à ta fixité latente, je me considère comme déjà bien avancée.

.- Très drôle. Toujours est-il que je suis venu pour…

.- Tu n'as pas de rendez-vous.

Hermione esquissa un large sourire. Elle observa avec délectation un léger tic nerveux agiter le coin de la bouche de son meilleur ennemi.

.- Merlin Granger, je t'ai dit que c'était important !

.- Justement, ça risque de prendre sur mon temps de travail, vu que ça doit être long. Prends un rendez-vous.

.- Accorde-moi cinq minutes, lâcha-t-il avec effort.

.- Non. Tu m'as dit que c'était important. Cela mérite donc un long moment. Et si ça ne l'est pas, et que ça prend vraiment cinq minutes, ça n'a rien à faire dans mon bureau.

Malefoy la fixa avec fureur. Cette fille avait le don de le pousser à bout. Et il était sûr qu'elle y prenait un malin plaisir. Pourtant il avait fait des efforts aujourd'hui. Non ? Plus que d'habitude, au moins. Il concéda avec lassitude :

.- Ok. Quand peux-tu me prendre en rendez-vous ?

.- Je suis over-bookée là. Dans trois mois, ça te va ? demanda Hermione, un sourire resplendissant fendant son visage.

_.- Pardon_ ? Par Salazar, Granger tu te fous de moi ?!

.- Que nenni.

.- Bon…

Il passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux.

.- Je t'invite à prendre un verre ce soir. Je pense que ça ne doit pas t'arriver tous les jours, alors saute sur l'occasion.

Une vague lueur provocante dansait dans ses yeux. Du serpentard tout craché. Hermione déglutit difficilement. À vouloir jouer avec le feu on pouvait se brûler. Et la voilà obligée de quitter le cocon réconfortant de son bureau. Elle repensa à sa discussion avec Jenny. Se mordit les lèvres. Bougea quelques papiers sur son bureau. But une gorgée d'eau. Puis lâcha :

.- C'est d'accord. Attends-moi dans l'atrium à sept heures. Possible que je sois avec une amie.

Évitant le regard triomphant de son ennemi, elle le congédia. Le ventre semblable à l'essoreuse de son lave-linge..

**o**O**o**

Hermione attrapa d'une poigne ferme le bras de Jenny et l'entraîna dans les toilettes des femmes, par chance désertes.

.- Hééé ! Par Morgane, Hermione qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

.- J'suis dans la mouise.

Haussement de sourcils. Jenny, après vérification préalable de l'état du comptoir, se hissa dessus, balançant ses jambes dans le vide.

.- Développe.

.- Je sors ce soir.

.- Ben ouais, avec moi. Contente que tu ne tentes pas d'esquiver.

.- Nan ce n'est pas ça. Le souci c'est...

Jenny plissa son front, regardant son amie d'un air incertain.

.- T'es encore enceinte ? Attends, t'as fait le test aujourd'hui, dans _ces_ chiottes ?! Buârk.

.- Mais non ! merci Merlin.

.- Alors… Tu sors ce soir et… ça n'aurait pas un rapport avec le digne représentant de ma maison qui est venu te voir ?

.- Pff… Serpentarde va.

.- Et fière de l'être ! se réjouit Jenny en levant ses doigts en « v ». Ok, je sais, c'est ringard. Toujours est-il que…

.- Je sors avec lui ce soir. Et toi aussi.

.- Gnéé ? Enfin, moi ça me va, je n'ai pas de griefs particulier contre lui. Mais toi ? Tu n'es pas censée l'abhorrer jusqu'à la vingt-cinquième génération ?

.- Si justement.

.- …

.- Il me tourne en bourrique. C'est Salazar en personne.

.- … - air amusé -

.- Je suis faible.

.- … ?

.- Je le hais.

**o**O**o**

_To be continued..._ or not?

Bref laissez-moi votre avis sur ce petit début! Les critiques sont plus que bienvenues (on ne commence jamais assez tôt à s'améliorer!).

À... la semaine prochaine? Avec un peu de chance, oui! )

_**Olivia,**_** alias**_** Stellmaria**_ (comment ça je m'inspire d'À la croisée des mondes? Si peu... ')


	2. Chapitre II

Adolescences tardives

** Adolescences tardives **

**/**_Papa. Dis, pourquoi on ne va jamais voir papi?_**/ /**_Scorpius, qui t'a foutu ces idioties dans le crâne?_**/ /**_Rose Weasley._**/** _ Drago soupira. Il avait fallu qu'elle tienne de sa mère. Il devrait aller parler à Granger, ceci ne devait pas se propager. Post T7_

**Disclaimer: **Tout à JKR, sauf les personnages sortis de mon imagination...

**Pairing:** HGDM, what else?

Hé, hé... Je poste à la date prévue! Bon, soit, chez certains auteurs, c'est normal, mais mes anciens lecteurs conviendront du contraire. Chez moi, ça pouvait varier jusqu'à cinq mois parfois. Et ouais. Nan, ne prenez pas peur, je vais m'appliquer, promis. Je veux la réussir comme il faut, celle-là!

J'sacrifierai mes révisions pour les épreuves anticipées de sciences et de maths. Trop dur. Bon, ok, le sacrifice n'est pas déchirant, j'en conviens. Mais faites comme si. Puis je bosserai le français en traumatisant gentiment nos deux gentils (ou pas) personnages préférés. _Life is marvellous_. (et qu'on ose encore rire de mon anglais, non mais! p On dirait pas, mais je fais de l'anglais euro (et spé aussi). J'y arriverai)

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**

Cecile: (Re) Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Vu que je t'ai déjà répondu par mail (j'espère que tu l'as reçu), je n'ai plus qu'à te souhaiter une bonne lecture!

Spleen: Comment ça mon anglais est nul? Mais bon, j'ai ton aval, c'est cool! Je suis contente que tu aimes mon histoire, ainsi que mon petit Drago.. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.

BBL: Wow, que d'enthousiasme pour mon résumé! :) Bon, au moins je ne me suis pas plantée. Je suis ravie que tu aimes ma petite fiction!

Rinaly: Merci beaucoup pour tous ces gentils compliments! Cela fait vraiment plaisir. J'espère que la suite te conviendra!

Et à tout le monde, un grand Merci pour ce formidable accueil pour ma fic! Ça m'a fait extrêment plaisir, d'autant plus que je ne m'était pas lancée dans une nouvelle entreprise depuis très longtemps! J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas! :D

_"C'était l'heure où l'essaim des rêves malfaisants tord sur leurs oreillers les bruns adolescents." _

**Charles Baudelaire, ****Les fleurs du mal.**

**oOo**

_**Chapitre II**_

_/ Ou les temps des retrouvailles avec son passé, parce que c'était quand même dommage d'oublier. /_

**o**O**o**

L'atrium était généralement désert vers sept heures du soir. Seuls quelques acharnés du travail ou pauvres victimes patronales traînaient encore sous la représentation en cristal d'un phénix, ayant remplacé l'indécente statue du pouvoir totalitaire de Lord Voldemort, du temps où il avait la main mise sur le Ministère, avec son slogan dictatorial : « La Magie est puissance ». Parmi les quelques retardataires, la chevelure lunaire brillant sous les quelques chandelles éclairant le gigantesque hall, mollement adossé à une cheminée, attendait Drago Malefoy. Il se redressa légèrement à l'entente de bruits de pas en provenance des ascenseurs, et bien vite, deux jeunes femmes s'approchèrent de lui.

.- Granger. Je vois que malgré ta tendance au mépris, tu tiens au moins tes paroles.

.- Bonsoir à toi aussi, fouine de mon cœur, rétorqua Hermione, apparemment revigorée.

Le fier sang-pur baissa légèrement la tête alors que ses joues se teintaient d'un fard de contrariété. Puis, avisant la personne accompagnant sa Némésis, il demanda, un brin plus civil :

.- Et vous êtes ?

.- Jane Rosier, une amie d'Hermione.

.- Rosier, comme Evan Rosier ? On pactise avec l'ennemi Granger ?

.- Ma notion d'ennemi se limite au cercle des rongeurs.

.- Tu as bien épousé une belette.

Malefoy laissa échapper un fin sourire, et Hermione fut presque – _presque _! – tentée de le suivre. Ce qu'elle ne fit pas.

.- Bon, finissons-en vite… soupira-t-elle.

.- Granger, je t'ai juste invitée pour te parler pas pour…

La jeune femme sentit une rougeur bouillante lui envahir les joues. Le serpentard, lui la fixait d'un regard malicieux. Jenny, quant à elle, se sentait mal-à-l'aise, amusée par leurs répliques acides, bien que gênée pour Hermione.

.- Ce que je veux dire, Malefoy, c'est que tu vas essayer de trouver un endroit pas trop malfamé, on discute, puis tu nous lâche, car on avait déjà prévu quelque chose.

.- Une gargote, rien que ça.

_.- Malefoy_.

.- Oui, c'est bon. T'as pas une famille, par hasard ?

.- Autant que toi Malefoy, donc cesse tes élans moralisateurs. De toute façon, ça ne te

sied pas.

.- Hum – voix timide – on pourrait déjà commencer à y aller, non ?

Jenny commençait déjà à se demander si elle avait bien fait de poursuivre ses idées de sortir son amie et collaboratrice. Elle le savait pourtant, il ne fallait pas mêler travail et privé. Pas bien. Elle était beaucoup trop sociable. La preuve, personne ne la croyait quand elle disait sortir de serpentard.

**o**O**o**

Des fumées âcres tourbillonnaient en un ballet fascinant dans les airs. Les effluves montaient en une longue courbe hypnotique, s'arquant en arabesque, pirouettant, avant de finalement s'évaser et rencontrer leurs consoeurs à l'approche du cellier. Parfois, lorsqu'une lumière colorée venait les percuter, celles-ci apparaissaient dans toute leur finesse, gracieuses ballerines des airs. Malefoy les avait finalement menées dans un petit club de jazz moldu fort agréable. Les musiques reposaient et n'étaient pas poussées à leur maximum, les boissons circulaient sans sombrer dans la décrépitude de l'ivresse, les gens se livraient et une chaude intimité, bien loin de cette fin de mois d'octobre, liait les esprits en une douce communion.

Hermione s'en était tout d'abord étonnée. L'endroit n'était en rien ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer venant de Malefoy, à commencer par son emplacement, pour finir par son genre. Elle avait plutôt pensé qu'ils auraient pris un verre au Chaudron Baveur, ce qui aurait été le temps d'un quart d'heure, une demi-heure tout au plus, puis qu'elle et Jenny auraient pu profiter de leur soirée. Après tout, cela n'avait pas été une mince affaire de convaincre Ron de la laisser aller pour seulement quelques heures de plus. Mais il avait accepté, comprenant son besoin, songea la jeune femme avec un sourire attendri.

.- C'est après moi que tu soupires ? demanda son vis-à-vis avec raillerie.

.- Ne te donne pas trop d'importance, répondit Hermione plus par habitude que par réelle animosité.

Il avait su se montrer courtois. Et Hermione était prête à le tolérer une soirée, vu qu'il semblait décidé à s'installer. D'autant que retrouver son ancien ennemi d'enfance, si différent d'elle mais avec qui elle avait finalement tant de souvenirs communs, lui faisait curieusement plaisir. Ce n'était pas comme les réunions d'amis – non, eux étaient tous griffondors, parfois serdaigles ou poufsouffles – où l'originalité n'était pas de mise. Ici, elle pouvait explorer un point de vue totalement différent. Et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'Hermione appréciait, c'était bien apprendre.

Le sujet de leur « rendez-vous » n'avait pas encore été abordé. Pensant que Malefoy souhaitait peut-être un instant sans tierce présence pour s'expliquer, Hermione attendit que Jenny s'éloigne, ayant été invitée pour une danse par un jeune étudiant moldu bien fait de sa personne.

.- Alors Malefoy, vas-tu me dire qu'elle est la raison de… nos retrouvailles ?

.- … Je dois t'avouer que ça m'était sorti de l'esprit. Pourtant, c'est important.

Je t'écoute.

Malefoy se renfonça dans son siége, puis vissa son regard au sien.

.- Tu n'ignores pas que nos enfants – Scorpius et Rose - sont dans la même section d'éveil à la magie.

.- Évidemment. C'est une excellente école et cela m'aurait étonné que tu n'y aies pas placé ton fils. Quoi qu'Harry et moi avions songé que tu choisirais peut-être des précepteurs.

.- Tiens ? Vous pensez donc à moi.

.- Que veux-tu, une telle présence est difficilement occultable.

.- Dans le sens péjoratif du terme, je suppose.

.- Tout juste. Quoique teintée d'une certaine indifférence.

.- Soit. Je préfère cela.

Hermione se risqua à étirer les coins de sa bouche. Malefoy l'exaspérait autant qu'il ranimait en elle une flamme qu'elle pensait être éteinte.

.- Cela concerne donc nos enfants ?

.- Et perspicace avec ça.

.- Merci.

.- De rien.

.- Donc ?..

.- Eh bien… Il se trouve que ta fille fourre des idées vraiment stupides dans la caboche influençable de mon héritier.

.- Tu sais, héritier ça rend un peu comme « progéniture ». Allez, laisse-toi aller, appelle-le par son petit nom.

.- Hein ?

Oui, appelle-le Scorpy !

.- Tu es vraiment immature parfois. A moins que tu ne sois possédée. Ouais, ça doit être ça, car sinon tu n'aurais jamais réussi à sortir major de notre promotion.

.- Tu l'admets enfin. Pauvre éternel second...

.- _Damn it_ ! Je me suis trahi.

Hermione pouffa vaguement de rire. Et se sentit vraiment stupide. Reprenant son sérieux, elle continua :

.- Nos enfants… Merlin, rassure-moi, ils ne sont pas du genre à avoir des amourettes ?!

.- Quoi ?!

Malefoy semblait profondément choqué. Toute couleur s'était retirée de son visage.

.- Je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Mais non, Morgane merci, rien de ça.

Hermione laissa enfin échapper sa respiration, son cœur reprenant un battement plus régulier. Bien sûr elle était pour l'idée d'alliance, de fraternité et tous ces beaux principes mais… Elle s'imaginait _très_ mal jouer les beaux-parents d'un Malefoy. Et devoir assister aux repas de famille. Cela était tout simplement… Contre-nature. Scandaleux. Presque apocalyptique.

.- Bon. En ce cas, je pense que je peux tout entendre.

.- Tant mieux. Il se trouve que ta fille glisse perfidement des allusions comme quoi mon fils ne va jamais voir… Lucius. Son grand-père quoi.

.- Ah.

.- C'est tout ce que tu réponds ?!

.- Non. Enfin, je veux dire. Je connais ma fille. Elle n'est pas perfide, elle ne ferait pas sciemment de la peine à quelqu'un, même ton fils. Et puis comment une gamine de six ans pourrait savoir des choses de ce genre ?

.- Réfléchis.

Le regard de Malefoy semblait équivoque. Celui de la jeune femme broyait du vide.

.- Je ne vois pas.

.- Tu travailles au département de la Justice magique. Et si tes affaires chez toi sont dans le même état que dans ton bureau, je ne serai pas étonné que…

.- Oh ça va ! Je… Nous sommes débordés en ce moment. Cette révision des peines à Azkaban nous prend tout notre temps. D'ailleurs, nous devons dresser un rapport sur tous les prisonniers. J'ai écopé entre autres de ton paternel. Donc… Oui, tes soupçons se tiennent.

.- Tu vois.

.- Oui.

.- Alors.

.- …

.- Heu, Granger, ta réaction n'est pas vraiment normale, là.

Hermione affichait un immense sourire béat.

.- Granger ?

.- Ma fille de six ans arrive à lire des procès d'une complexité incroyable… murmura-t-elle dans un souffle, le regard émerveillé.

.- Ben… Apparemment oui.

.- Ma fille est géniale.

.- …

.- C'est une surdouée.

.- C'est bizarre, tu prends ça comme une découverte ! la moqua ouvertement Malefoy, un poil impatient.

.- Désolée.

.- Mouais.

Elle fixa d'un air absent ses mains, soigneusement posées sur la table. Cette situation lui déplaisait un peu finalement. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle se retrouve mêlée aux affaires de cette famille alors qu'elle espérait en être dispensé jusqu'aux onze ans de son aînée. Elle décida alors d'expédier cela et de reprendre bien vite sa tranquillité, alarmée en elle-même par tant d'éléments nouveaux.

.- Bon… énonça-t-elle d'une voix lasse. Je lui fais la morale, ç'est ça. Et je range ma chambre, acheva-t-elle d'une voix un peu gamine.

.- Tu as tout compris Miss Granger. Cinq points pour les Gryffis.

.- C'est trop d'honneur.

.- Du tout.

Le silence se réinstalla, à la fois paisible et tendu, comme une attente. Leur affaire était traitée, terminée, plus rien ne les retenait ensemble. Plus rien ne retenait Hermione loin de son foyer. Cette constatation l'attrista quelque peu. Et cette tristesse la rendit honteuse. Elle n'était pas vraiment une mère ou épouse exemplaire. Pas vraiment de quoi être fière.

Un mouvement face à elle attira son attention. Malefoy fouillait son porte-monnaie pour en extraire quelques pièces moldues. Apparemment, cela était prévu d'avance. Comme promis, Malefoy l'avait invitée. Donc il payait. Et signifiait son prochain départ.

Hermione lança un regard en direction de Jenny. Celle-ci ne lui éclaircirait sans doute pas la soirée cette fois-ci. Elle était bien trop occupée à bécoter outrageusement son jeune galant. Bonne pêche cette fois-ci. Hermione se surprit par cette réflexion. Réflexion qui aurait dû faire partie de son adolescence et de sa jeunesse, mais qu'elle n'abordait qu'à présent. Pourtant, elle n'était pas vieille ! Elle n'affichait même pas sa trentaine. Et elle portait jeune.

Mue par une soudaine impulsion, comme un refus instinctif de la solitude, elle se racla la gorge.

.- Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas que Scorpius voit son grand-père ?

Malefoy sembla surpris.

.- En quoi cela te concerne?

.- En rien. Mais vu que c'est la cause qui nous a offert le bonheur des retrouvailles…

.- Je sens comme du sarcasme dans ta voix.

.- Tiens ? Je tentais pourtant de le dissimuler en une agréable politesse.

.- Hypocritement parlant, c'était réussi.

.- Tant mieux.

Le serpentard prit une gorgée de muscat, le coin des yeux plissés par un sourire. C'était la première fois qu'Hermione voyait son visage vraiment aimable. Car c'était sans doute la première fois qu'ils étaient un tant soit peu civils, et qu'elle le voyait sans la compagnie de ses intrépides Ron et Harry. Et la sensation d'avoir peut-être raté quelque chose l'effleura. Très légèrement.

.- Sérieusement Granger, et je te jure que je ne parle pas sous l'effet de l'imperium, je suis content de t'avoir revu. Même si j'ai l'impression que ça ne peut pas être toi. Tu… es intéressante.

.- Prenant cela comme un compliment, je te remercie. Mais souviens-toi, autre lieu, autre âge, autre situation, notre fragile entente n'est peut-être pas si étrange que ça.

.- Mouais.

Il laissa flotter son regard.

.- Qui sait, nous aurions peut-être pu nous connaître vraiment. _Dans une autre vie._

**o**O**o**

Ce soir-là, Hermione ne parvint pas à dormir. Elle était tout bonnement survoltée. Allongée dans le lit conjugal, laissant pour une fois sans protester toute la couette à son mari, elle fixait le plafond.

Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que cette soirée la bouleverserait autant. Ce n'était pas Malefoy. Enfin, elle ne le pensait pas. C'était plutôt du à cette sensation tenace de vie qu'elle avait recouverte en elle. Elle avait alors complètement cessé d'être mère ou épouse. Et elle n'en avait, pour le coup, pas vraiment honte. L'impression de s'être, après tant d'années d'égarement, retrouvée, était enivrante.

Hermione n'avait plus pensé à rien mais à elle-même. Elle avait savouré le piquant de ses répliques. Elle avait redécouvert les jeux des sous-entendus qu'elle n'utilisait jamais avec Ron, les choses allant de soi. Elle avait recouvert le risque, le frisson, le nœud aux tripes qu'elle n'avait plus éprouvé depuis son mariage. Il y a huit ans de cela. Et elle avait adoré ça. Et avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir s'en passer.

Hermione se retourna dans le lit, tournant le dos à son mari assoupi. Elle fixa de ses yeux brillants la lune qui continuait sa course dans le cadre de la fenêtre. Ronde, pleine et brillante. Une nuit de sabbat. Pour les sorcières. Elle avait eu son sabbat, et comptait le renouveler. Ce sentiment était trop précieux pour le laisser s'éteindre.

Bien entendu, elle ne comptait pas abandonner sa famille. Non, Hermione n'était pas de ce genre-là. Même dans les situations de crises, elle ne pouvait oublier de penser aux autres. Et de s'oublier elle-même. Mais pour une fois… Oui pour une fois, elle allait s'accorder une place plus importante sur sa liste de priorités, et relâcher un peu ses attaches. Pas les couper, non, mais les détendre doucement, afin de se donner une plus grande liberté d'action. Et de bonheur, aussi.

Satisfaite de ses projets, ses pensées dérivèrent une fois encore sur sa soirée. Jenny ne lui avait pas été de grande distraction. Si elle s'était souvenue de la présence d'Hermione et de ses projets de base, c'était pour venir s'excuser, lançant un regard fiévreux vers son compagnon d'un soir. Hermione avait, bien entendu, accepté ses excuses, amusée et attendrie par sa cadette. Et promettant de remettre leur soirée entre filles à une prochaine fois, sous les yeux étonnés de son amie. Qui d'un air entendu s'était déclarée ravie de ce changement d'attitude.

Puis elle était restée avec Malefoy. La situation était très étrange. Et la conversation hautement intéressante. Ils avaient abordé leur vie professionnelle tout d'abord. Malefoy se chargeait de la coopération magique internationale. Un job tout en apparence. Parfaitement son genre, avait-il précisé avec dérision. Puis ils avaient dérivé sur leurs vieilles années et leur inimitié. Qu'ils avaient déclarée à l'unanimité non achevée, car ce serait détruire une grande œuvre. Avant d'éclater de rire, le regard surpris. Et de se resservir un autre verre. C'est à partir de là qu'Hermione commença à craindre pour sa raison, les effluves d'alcool dont elle n'avait jamais eu l'habitude en grande quantité – autre triste constatation – lui faisant jovialement dodeliner la tête. Puis ils en étaient venus à des sujets plus intimes. Leurs familles. Leurs conjoints. La jeune femme apprit alors la placidité d'Astoria Malefoy-Greengrass. Malefoy se moqua de la vision un peu étriquée de la femme que possédait Ron. Nul ne protesta face aux accusations contre leurs moitiés réciproques. Après tout, ne s'en étaient-ils pas plaints eux-mêmes ?

La jeune femme avait ressenti un étrange bonheur face à la présence de son compagnon. Qu'elle avait retenu de toutes ses forces. Son bien-être ne devait pas entraîner de dégâts. Malefoy devait avoir la même idée. De grands silences s'étaient instaurés, où force leur était de constater qu'ils étaient les seuls à ne pas être sur la piste de danse. Leurs regards flottaient alors d'un air gêné dans le vide. L'heure tardive les poussa à se relever pour partir. Malefoy raccompagna Hermione dehors pour la laisser transplaner.

Un instant de flottement s'était instauré entre eux. Se ressaisissant, ils s'étaient serré sobrement la main. Au nom de leur meilleure inimitié. Chose dont la fierté semblait encore plus profonde à cet instant. Comme pour appuyer sa véracité. Puis ils s'étaient quittés.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait pas vraiment été elle-même. Elle préférait de loin quand ils étaient ennemis et planifiaient tout pour s'insupporter. État des choses auquel elle se promit de revenir. D'ailleurs, rien ne disait que leurs routes se recroiseraient. À moins que…

Frustrée, elle se sentit dupée. Malefoy ne lui avait pas dit pourquoi il refusait à son fils le droit de voir Lucius Malefoy.

**o**O**o**

Le lendemain matin, à son office, Hermione était plongée dans son dossier du moment. Un semblant d'ordre avait semblé être revenu dans le bureau. Un chemin pour le traverser de part en part en ne marchant que sur du parquet était presque possible. Un énorme progrès en soit.

Hermione n'était bien sûr pas le genre de personnes désordonnées. D'ailleurs, son bureau faisait office de modèle en comparaison aux autres du niveau deux du Ministère. Car il fallait bien l'avouer, la Justice magique, avec ses décrets, ses remaniements, ses procès et ses catégorisations, exigeait un volume impressionnant de paperasse. Presque démesuré.

La jeune femme était plongée jusqu'aux coudes dans un article. De trente pages, il fallait l'avouer. Mais pas n'importe lequel. Ledit article concernait Lucius Malefoy.

Hermione était profondément agacée. Une infinité de détails mal agencés étaient passés sous ses yeux sans rien y faire lors de sa première lecture. Mais à présent qu'elle se replongeait dedans, à la lumière de la réticence de Malefoy à permettre à Scorpius de visiter son grand-père, d'énormes incohérences lui apparaissaient. Certaines dates ne semblaient pas s'accorder aux jugements et lois en vigueur. Une année entière semblait avoir été effacée.

La jeune femme frotta ses poings contre ses yeux, irritée au plus haut point. Contre elle-même d'abord. Comment avait-elle pu laisser passer ça ? Cela relevait de véritables fautes judiciaires. Ou d'un complot. Et même si son cabinet se chargeait plutôt de l'application des lois, Hermione était furieuse, prenant la chose comme une insulte personnelle.

Ensuite, son irritation était dirigée… contre elle-même encore. Pourquoi s'intéressait-elle au cas de Malefoy? Ce n'était pas moral. Et malgré la repentance de la dernière heure de Lord Malefoy, celui-ci n'en restait pas moins un mangemort avec plusieurs dizaines de morts à son actif. Un vrai tueur. Alors pourquoi se montrer chatouilleuse sur son dossier ? Pourquoi s'y intéressait-elle depuis qu'elle avait revu son ennemi, et pourquoi cela la révoltait tant?

Enfin, sa colère était également pointée contre elle-même, appliquant le vieux proverbe du jamais deux sans trois. Merlin, que de haine ! Pourtant, la culpabilité la rongeait. Elle s'était levée tôt le matin même. Pour éviter Ron et les enfants. Ou plutôt Ron et ses questions. L'idée lui avait semblé logique, mais lorsqu'elle avait atteint son office, le doute l'avait submergée. Pourquoi se cacher, elle n'avait rien à dissimuler. Non ? Son esprit ne lui indiquait nulle conduite répréhensible. Et pourtant…

Jetant un regard fatigué à sa montre, elle constata qu'il était l'heure du déjeuner. Donc un rendez-vous avec son tendre époux. Hermione grogna. Chose qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Encore.

Elle se leva, rangea quelques dossiers, et sortit. Jenny était apparemment déjà partie. Tant pis, elle tenterait de la voir dans l'après-midi. Elle sortit dans le couloir et désespéra face à la foule attendant pour les ascenseurs. Trop de monde.

Prenant sur elle-même, arguant sur les supposés bienfaits du sport et sur le fait que six malheureux étages ne pouvaient pas la tuer, elle contourna l'amas humain pour prendre l'escalier de service. Qu'elle monta péniblement. Il fallait définitivement qu'elle s'inscrive quelque part. À un cours. Cela pourrait débuter son émancipation plus en douceur que ce qu'elle avait fait la veille, songea-t-elle, amèrement. Quand soudain, elle heurta quelqu'un.

Relevant la tête, elle eut le temps de reconnaître une chevelure flamboyante, un sourire éclatant et un maillot des Holyhead Harpies – vert avec une serre dorée sur la poitrine –, avant de se retrouver étouffée dans les bras de sa meilleure amie.

.- Ginny !

.- Hermione ! Comme je suis contente de te voir !

.- Pas autant que moi, répondit la jeune fille, ses soucis envolés. Alors, votre tour du monde s'est bien passé ?

.- Morgane, ce fut… un bonheur. Sur tous les plans. Et m'évader un peu des enfants était bénéfique.

.- Je t'en dirai tant…

.- Fatiguée ?

.- Très.

.- Bah, t'avais qu'à ne pas épouser mon frère, la taquina la rouquine en tirant la langue.

Hermione éclata de rire. Mais elle savait que Ginny disait cela par principe. Il fallait bien qu'elle critique ses frères. Et même si elle comprenait ses angoisses, elle n'aurait sans doute pas cautionné ses actions. C'est pourquoi l'amitié de Jenny lui était très importante. Une amitié cependant peu exposée. Pour pouvoir garder un côté inconnu à ses amis de griffondor.

.- Je descendais te saluer. J'étais impatiente de te revoir ! James, Albus et Lily également. Leur Tata préférée leur avait manqué. Car comme tu avais repris le travail et qu'eux étaient chez Bill, ils ne t'ont pas vraiment vue.

.- Leur Tata favorite. Par Salazar, je bats Fleurk. Jour de gloire.

.- Il t'en faut peu. Et arrête de jurer de cette façon. Jenny te pervertit, la menaça gentiment son amie.

Si elle savait, songea Hermione.

.- Bref, Harry est en haut avec Ron. Ils nous attendent. Alors, tu as pris sur toi pour monter ces escaliers ?

Hermione roula des yeux en reprenant sa montée.

.- Je m'entraîne pour monter la tour Eiffel, des fois que Ron ait enfin une passe romantique.

.- L'espoir fait vivre !

**oOo**

Me suis bien marrée toute seule à traumatiser les deux parents sur de supposées amourettes de leurs rejetons. Mùark. Je comprends qu'ils aient eu peur. Brefouille, satisfait(e)s de ce dîner? Et du reste? Ah oui, de fait, il y a aussi Ginny qui revient. Bon, on peut pas la zapper. Et puis, tout un chacun à son utilité.

En tout cas, laissez vos impressions... :) Moi je prends tout!

Allez, _see'yah!_

**Olivia, alias **_**Stellmaria**_**.**


	3. Chapitre III

Adolescences tardives

** Adolescences tardives **

**/**_Papa. Dis, pourquoi on ne va jamais voir papi?_**/ /**_Scorpius, qui t'a foutu ces idioties dans le crâne?_**/ /**_Rose Weasley._**/** _ Drago soupira. Il avait fallu qu'elle tienne de sa mère. Il devrait aller parler à Granger, ceci ne devait pas se propager. Post T7_

**Disclaimer: **Tout à JKR, sauf les personnages sortis de mon imagination...

**Pairing:** HGDM, what else?

Et voici, encore à l'heure, le troisième chapitre! Déjà trois? _Gosh_, on dirait bien que ça avance! J'espère que j'arriverai à tenir le rythme de publications... (croise les doigts) Il y aura sans doute un peu plus d'attente fin juin vu que je passe le bac (il faut bien), mais je pense pouvoir tenir les dates.

Je voulais poster le chapitre hier, mais je suis allée au Bal des Arts et Métiers. Résultat aujourd'hui je me traîne à quatre pattes. Vous avec de la chance que j'ai réussi à atteindre l'ordi. J'ai un de ces courages, c'est fou! ;)

Sinon, beaucoup d'entre vous m'ont dit qu'ils appréciaient que je respecte bien les caractères des personnages. J'espère que j'arriverai à bien vous contenter, d'autant que je fais entrer de nouveaux persos dans ce chapitre. Il faut bien, ce n'est tout de même pas un huis clôt.

Bref bref, donnez-moi vos petits avis... :) Moi j'aime ça.

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**

**fanaplume :** Merci pour ta gentille review! Je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise. Et bonne lecture, hein! ;)

**MiladyMoOn :** Raah, mon bélier d'amûrrr! ' Merci pour ta petite revew, tu sais que ton avis m'importe... Et à quand _tes_ prochains chapitres? _Enfin!_ Bref, bonne lecture... :D

**lou29 :** Wow, j'ai de la chance alors, si tu n'as pas l'habitude de laisser des reviews! Je savoure... Merci pour tes compliments, ça fait chaud au coeur. Apparemment tu aimes Veronica Mars. Mmh, je t'avoue que j'ai été sacrément fan, mais si je m'inspire des répliques de la série, ce serait inconsciemment car je ne l'ai pas vraiment en tête quand j'écris. C'est juste que je déteste les conversations plates. En tout cas voilà le chapitre, tu n'auras pas trop attendu! Bonne lecture!

**Prudence Jedusor :** Merci pour ton apprécation! Voilà ta demande satisfaite!

_" __Look at me, you may think you see who I really am but you'll never know me._

_Every day, is as if I play apart._

_Now I see if I wear a mask I can fool the world but I cannot fool my heart._

_Who is that girl I see staring straight back at me? __."_**(1) **** Chrisitna Aguilera, **_**Reflection**_**.**

**oOo**

_**Chapitre III**_

_/ Ou la parfaite illustration du shakespearien "Life is a stage". /_

**o**O**o**

Drago Malefoy grattait sa plume sur le parchemin jauni aux armoiries de sa famille. Il appréciait ce bruit sec et discret, le seul à venir troubler le silence du petit salon. Pour une fois, il n'était pas installé dans son bureau austère, n'ayant pas de rôle à tenir. Scorpius était avec les petits Zabini. Blaise s'était procuré des places pour un match de quidditch opposant les Montrose Magpies au Club de Flaquemare. Drago serait bien venu, sa passion pour ce sport n'ayant pas terni. Mais les affaires étant ce qu'elles étaient, il se retrouvait à rédiger une missive pour l'ambassadeur des mages américains, débattant de la date du prochain congrès d'innovation des baguettes magiques. Une affaire de la plus haute importance.

Des rires étouffés lui parvinrent du couloir. L'héritier Malefoy fronça les sourcils. Si une chose avait le don de l'horripiler, c'était bien les interruptions. Et il sentait celles-ci venir.

_Bingo._

Huit secondes plus tard, la porte du salon s'ouvrit avec fracas pour laisser entrer deux jeunes sorcières. La première, d'une blondeur plutôt vénitienne, était de taille haute et d'une minceur irréelle, tenant plus de la nymphe que de la femme. Son teint était ivoirin, et ses yeux d'un clair vert de jade. Une Malefoy parfaite, comme l'avait songé son mari le jour précédent. L'autre semblait être son alter ego ténébreux. Petite, et dotée de rondeurs appétissantes, Pansy possédait un charme certain. Ses cheveux d'un brun d'ébène étaient relevés et bouclés en une coiffure des années trente, qui soulignait la pâleur de sa peau, où ses yeux noirs et acérés ressortaient joliment. Sa bouche gourmande parée de carmin renforçait son aura envoûtante. Plus serpentarde que l'autre, ne put s'empêcher d'annoter Drago, avant de laisser clairement paraître son agacement.

.- Astoria, ne t'ais-je jamais dit de ne pas m'importuner par tes niaiseries durant mon boulot ?

.- Tu ne travailles jamais ici, rétorqua sa femme, peu ravie de se faire réprimander face à son amie.

Leur amitié était d'ailleurs fort étonnante, sachant tous les efforts qu'avait pu faire Pansy à une époque pour que ses fiançailles avec Drago aboutissent. La jeune fille s'était cependant assagie et avait appris de ses erreurs. Et c'est en femme cette fois-ci vraiment amoureuse, qu'elle avait épousé Théodore Nott.

Les deux femmes prirent place dans les fauteuils en merisier disposés face à lui. Aussitôt, un service à thé d'argent apparut, accompagné de sablés aux amandes.

.- Ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas heureux de me revoir ? le taquina insidieusement Pansy.

.- Si, bien sûr Pan. Tu sais bien que pour toi, je suis toujours content. Que ferais-je sans ma meilleure amie ?

.- Tu irais sans doute voir notre meilleur ami commun, Blaise, répondit sa presque sœur avec une moue ennuyée.

Astoria, de son côté, semblait toujours agacée du dédain évident de son mari à son égard. Dédain qu'elle ne tentait pas vraiment d'atténuer.

.- Où étais-tu hier soir ? attaqua-t-elle.

.- Là où je me trouvais.

.- Je t'en pries, cesse ces gamineries absurdes, souffla-t-elle en roulant des yeux. Ne joue pas à ce jeu-là avec moi et sois honnête.

.- 'Storia, ce n'est peut-être pas la peine… tenta Pansy.

.- Non, je veux que ce pédant qui me sert de mari réponde.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

.- Par Grindelwald, serais-tu jalouse ?

.- Aurais-je une raison de l'être ?

.- M'as-tu donné des raisons d'aller voir ailleurs ? rétorqua vicieusement le jeune Malefoy.

Astoria s'empourpra violemment, la colère faisant étinceler ses yeux. Elle amorça un mouvement pour se lever, mais Pansy la calma en apposant une main fraîche sur son bras. Cette dernière ne savait quel parti prendre. Elle était bien au courant des remous qui agitait le couple que formaient ses amis. Elle arqua un sourcil vers Drago, lui demandant de lui expliquer, mais celui-ci était entièrement concentré sur sa femme. Une lueur de plaisir malsain flottait dans son regard.

.- Drago. _Où_. _Étais_. _Tu_ ?

.- J'avais un rendez-vous tardif avec un membre du département judiciaire, faute d'avoir pu avoir un entretien dans la journée.

Astoria se renfonça dans son fauteuil, toujours douteuse. Quant à son mari, il décroisa souplement ses jambes et se servit une tasse de thé. Tandis qu'il le sirotait, fixant intensément son épouse, son esprit divagua vers une certaine brunette. Ses souvenirs de la fin de la soirée étaient très flous, brouillés par l'interaction de sa potion anti-gueule de bois. Toutefois, la griffondor semblait s'ennuyer. Écrasant toujours Astoria du regard, il songea que lui pourrait toujours se propose de la distraire.

**o**O**o**

Hermione rentra tôt ce soir-là. Ses soucis l'avaient pourchassés toute la journée durant, aussi voulait elle se rasséréner. Faire une sorte de trêve. L'effort fut concluant, car dès que ses deux enfants apparurent à sa vue, ses ennuis semblèrent s'évanouir en un coin très reculé de sa conscience, de la même façon que la neige fond au soleil.

.- M'man ! s'écria joyeusement Hugo, le plus jeune de ses deux monstres, d'une voix encore zozotante.

.- Bonjour, mon chéri, l'accueilli Hermione, le prenant tendrement dans ses bras.

Le petit rouquin se nicha immédiatement dans son cou, ses mains potelées accrochant quelques cheveux. Pas assez fort, heureusement, pour lui faire mal.

.- T'étais'où ?

.- Au boulot, tu le sais bien.

.- Voui mais… non. C'est pas marrant maint'nant.

.- Tu es à ton école, ce n'est pas comme si tu étais seul. Ne me dis pas que tu ne t'entends pas avec ta cousine Lily ?

.- C'est une fille.

.- Petit macho, gronda une voix amusée, en provenance de la cuisine.

Hermione se releva, laissant son fils à une nouvelle occupation – son porte-clé en forme de poupée vaudoue – et croisa le regard amenant de Ron. Un torchon à carreaux à la main, celui-ci sortait de la cuisine, le visage un peu rougi.

.- Bonsoir Mr Weasley, chantonna Hermione.

Elle s'approcha et lui déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

.- Wow. Que se passe-t-il ? Ma douce épouse semble bien aimable ce soir. Pas de Miranda à lyncher en famille ? Pas de représentant imbu de lui-même ?

.- Non, rien de tout ça, mentit la jeune femme par omission.

Pourtant, sa bonne humeur de retrouver sa famille était réelle. Elle enleva sa cape qu'elle accrocha au porte manteau en forme de lampadaire – d'un goût assez douteux – balança ses chaussures dans un coin – après avoir vérifié qu'Hugo ne regardait pas, il ne fallait pas lui montrer un mauvais exemple – et se coula avec plaisir dans un fauteuil. Ron menaça son fils d'un coup de torchon lorsque celui-ci s'approcha de trop près de la cuisine, puis s'affala dans le canapé face à sa femme.

.- C'est agréable de te voir heureuse, souffla-t-il.

Hermione rougit confusément, mal-à-l'aise.

.- Que veux-tu dire ?

.- Que depuis quelque temps, depuis que tu avais repris le travail, tu souriais moins. Tu nous aimais moins.

.- Ron !

.- Excuse-moi. Je voulais dire… Je pensais que c'était le boulot qui te fatiguait. Mais en fait, j'y ai réfléchi et... c'est peut-être nous. Je sais que tu as toujours aimé travailler et apparemment, tu es à l'aise au Ministère et…

Hermione perdit rapidement le fil de la conversation. Elle se sentait acculée face à ces soudaines accusations. Finalement, Ron n'était peut-être pas si hermétique à ses besoins. Ce qui la plaçait du coup vraiment du côté des égoïstes.

.- Ron… Je…

Un grand bruit en provenance de la cuisine l'interrompit. Tournant la tête de concert, les deux parents découvrirent, désespérés, Hugo pleurant à côté de ce qui devait leur servir de dîner, renversé au sol.

**o**O**o**

Le lendemain, Hermione retrouvait avec plaisir ses dossiers. Ron et elle n'avaient nullement repris leur conversation de la veille, absorbés par leurs devoirs familiaux – et l'espoir de manger un dîner comestible. Toutefois, le silence ne l'avait pas empêché d'y penser. D'y repenser. D'y réfléchir. De retourner la chose en tous sens dans sa tête. Et elle était arrivée à une conclusion : la famille d'abord.

Certes, elle n'avait jamais été de meilleure humeur que la veille, après son verre avec Malefoy. Mais elle pouvait très bien l'être de nouveau. Sans besoin d'_écart_. Ni de vieux ennemis retrouvés, de muscat ou de dossiers véreux. Comme pour appuyer ses dires, Hermione saisit fermement le carton contenant les dossiers du procès de Malefoy senior, et, en équilibre sur une chaise, le percha au sommet d'une armoire. De la plus haute. Comme pour dissimuler la chose, elle ajouta un énorme livre de lois relativement inutiles et passées par-dessus. Essoufflée, elle redescendit avec plaisir au sol. Puis, déterminée, elle se rassit à son bureau et saisit avec détermination un nouveau dossier, n'ayant absolument rien à voir avec aucun Malefoy ni même avec Azkaban, quitte à prendre du retard sur leur affaire. Elle espérait toutefois parvenir à refiler le dossier de Lucius à un collègue.

Les _Accords internationaux d'interdiction du duel _avaient certes déjà été vus et revus maintes fois par le passé, au gré des évènements historiques et des mœurs en vigueur, mais il se trouvait toujours quelque pays ou cas particulier qui demandait une dérogation ou la modification d'un article. Hermione se passionna vite pour le sujet et n'en ressortit la tête que lorsque sonna l'heure du déjeuner, et avec elle l'arrivée de Jenny dans son cabinet.

.- Booonjour ici-bas ! claironna-t-elle.

.- Quoi ici-bas ? rétorqua Hermione, relevant la tête en souriant.

.- Oui, le bas monde quoi. Comparé à mon poste divin de secrétaire…

.- C'est sûr que tu voles haut. Tu planes presque.

Jenny roula des yeux.

.- Non je n'ai rien fumé.

.- Ravie de le savoir. Ta santé me préoccupe, tu le sais.

.- Ouais… C'est pour ça que j'aime te rendre inquiète. Je suis une sadique dans le fond de mon âme, je t'assure.

.- Me voilà rassurée.

Hermione rempila ses dossiers et les rangea dans une pochette. Se levant, elle alla s'installer sur l'unique divan qu'elle était parvenue à caser dans son bureau, et qui était depuis peu utilisable – pour cause de rangement. Elle invita son amie à s'asseoir et fit apparaître un service à thé. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle accueillait avec satisfaction le brûlant breuvage aromatisé à la pêche.

.- Alors, dis-moi tout. Tu veux tout plaquer, Miranda te prend pour un chien savant et tu détestes Jules l'Affreux coursier.

.- Oui, grogna Jenny. Je crois que j'ai une touche. C'est pathétique.

.- Râle, allez, fais-toi plaisir.

Jenny lui tira la langue avant de se renfoncer dans les coussins. Se déchassant de ses escarpins – honteux instruments de torture selon Hermione, mais son amie avait le don rageant de les porter admirablement – elle ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Elle sirota quelques gorgées de thé puis reprit :

.- Il ne m'a pas rappelée. Tu sais, le gars de l'autre soir, au bar. Je n'ai quand même pas fait l'acquisition d'un félétone pour rien.

.- Téléphone, corrigea Hermione pas habitude.

.- Ouais, le truc quoi. Eh bien, je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle, rien. Tu crois que ce type n'est qu'une rognure de véracasse boursouflée ou bien que c'est moi qui suis maudite.

.- Il t'a peut-être laissé un message.

.- Un quoi ?

.- Un message. Tu sais, tu as un répondeur, sur ton téléphone.

Jenny la regarda d'un air tellement interloqué qu'Hermione se reteint à grand-peine de ne pas lui exploser de rire à la figure. Elle fit donc preuve de patience pour expliquer à son amie les fonctionnalités ô combien pratiques du répondeur. Laissant la pauvre sorcière infiniment soulagée.

.- C'est pour ça qu'il y a cette lumière verte qui est allumée, tu crois ?

.- C'est fortement plausible.

.- Ah mais quelle idiote ! J'avais pourtant pris l'étude des moldus à Poudlard – contre l'avis de mes chers parents –, mais bon la prof devait être elle-même un peu limitée.

.- Jenny !

.- Oh, ça va. Tu ne l'as eue qu'une seule année.

Hermione la fusilla du regard.

.- Et sinon… Comment cela s'est passé avec Malefoy ? s'enquit la serpentard avec malice.

.- Je… C'était bien, j'ai vraiment apprécié la soirée… répondit Hermione en hésitant.

.- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? s'écria Jenny, survoltée.

.- Rien. Il ne se passera rien. Car… J'ai un peu honte. Et je veux me consacrer à ma famille. C'est tout ce qui compte pour moi. Mes enfants sont adorables, mon mari très amoureux. Et moi j'ose faire des caprices. Non, j'ai eu un aperçu de la liberté, mais cela me semble trop incertain et flou face à l'importance de ce que je peux perdre.

.- On dirait pourtant que tu y as bien réfléchi pour me tenir un tel discours.

.- Non ! Enfin, peut-être. Mais…

.- Tu envisageais pourtant de tout plaquer si je m'en tiens à ce que tu dis.

Hermione ferma les yeux, troublée. Les doutes qu'elle se félicitait d'avoir chassé avec succès durant la matinée revenaient à présent au galop. Elle tenta de les repousser, mais c'était comme brasser de l'eau. Relevant la face, elle accrocha le regard de son amie, qui lui adressa un maigre sourire, la fixant d'un air concerné.

.- Tu sais Hermione. C'est légitime. On ne peut pas te cantonner dans une place, et te forcer à être heureuse, si cette place n'est pas la bonne, si elle n'a pas été faite pour toi, ou si tu n'es pas _encore_ faite pour elle. Je veux dire, tu es jeune.

.- En ce cas, j'attendrai de m'améliorer jusqu'au jour où je n'aurais nulle raison de me plaindre.

.- Mais peut-être que cette amélioration comme tu l'appelles, bien que je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse d'un défaut que d'avoir des besoins, peut-être doit-elle justement passer par quelque chose que tu te refuses pour être atteinte. Et qu'en restant où tu es inconfortable, tu pourrais au contraire empirer et t'aigrir.

Les paroles de Jenny sonnaient si mélodieusement aux oreilles de la jeune femme. Oui, Hermione était extrêmement charmée par tout ce que pouvaient promettre de telles choses. Pourtant, elle savait qu'on pouvait aussi être heureux en passant par des sacrifices, la vie le lui avait grandement appris. Elle sacrifierait donc ces visions et miserait sur une quelconque justice du Destin.

.- Je veux rester avec Ron et mes enfants car c'est justement avec eux que se trouve mon bonheur, c'est avec eux que je suis heureuse, reprit donc Hermione, plaquant un sourire serein sur ses lèvres.

Jenny soupira, dépitée. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils et rétorqua :

.- Et Malefoy ? Il…

.- J'abandonne le dossier de son père, ainsi il n'aura plus aucune raison de venir. C'est tout simple. D'ailleurs… Pourrais-tu le confier à Angus ? Avec ma demande expresse, bien entendu.

Hermione se releva légèrement, songeant que son sourire était bien trop mal ajusté. Cependant, elle continua ainsi et, pointa le haut de son armoire, elle poursuivit :

.- Il est en haut de l'armoire.

Se retournant, elle osa enfin regarder son amie. Jenny affichait une expression désespérée mais aussi profondément déçue, chose qui embarrassa Hermione.

.- Hermione…

.- Nous devrions y aller maintenant si nous voulons avoir le temps de manger quelque chose à la cafétéria, tu ne crois pas ?

.- Alors c'est comme ça, tu abandonnes ? Je ne te savais pas si faible.

Hermione lui retourna un regard glacé.

.- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

Jenny eut un air peiné, mais se releva à son tour. Elle ne pouvait croire que son amie se rangeait ainsi, sans se battre ni protester. Qu'elle était aussi lâche. Bien entendu, elle savait qu'en allant au fond des choses, elle ne l'était pas, mais depuis qu'elle la connaissait… Depuis qu'elles avaient sympathisé, Jenny avait bien su percevoir une partie en dérive chez Hermione, qu'elle tentait désespérément de stabiliser. Sans succès. Une lueur infime mais pourtant omniprésente de regrets dans son regard.

Enfilant sa cape, elle jeta un regard en biais à son amie. Celle-ci paraissait s'être replongée dans ses pensées. De bien mélancoliques pensées.

**o**O**o**

Drago Malefoy n'aimait pas particulièrement les salons de thé. Souvent trop roses. Généralement très fournis en dentelle. Bref, beaucoup trop de froufrous pour une malheureuse tasse d'eau bouillante aromatisée accompagnée de biscuits. Biscuits qui étaient d'ailleurs son plus grand bonheur. Car la maison était spécialisée dans les macarons. Or il raffolait des macarons. C'était bien une des rares choses sur lesquelles il pouvait tolérer une teinte pastel. Mais passons, là n'était point le sujet.

Ce jour-là, le jeune Lord avait un rendez-vous. Guère exceptionnel, vu que celui-ci était hebdomadaire. Ce qui le plaçait parmi les habitués de _La théière aux délices_. Au grand bonheur de son propriétaire. Drago Malefoy avait donc rendez-vous avec sa mère. Car ici était son lieu favori. Mondain tout en étant discret. Chic tout en offrant un aspect familier. Comme d'habitude, il était arrivé avec dix minutes d'avance. Il avait déjà commandé une coupe de ses gâteaux préférés, en attendant Narcissa. Car une grande dame ne souffrait pas d'attendre. Pas même son fils. Elle avait déjà bien trop souffert de l'attente durant les années de guerre. Aussi Drago, en fils attentionné, veillait à arriver toujours suffisamment en avance.

Sentant une main fraîche lui effleurer la joue, le jeune homme se retourna. Elle était arrivée. Toute de blanc vêtue, ainsi qu'elle l'avait décidé à la fin de la guerre, Narcissa, avec ses boucles blondes élégamment relevées possédait définitivement une aura angélique. Un ange pour qui il était simple de se damner.

.- Maman, salua aimablement le fils, je suis content de te voir.

Il la guida jusqu'à son siège puis se rassit à son tour.

.- Comment vas-tu mon chéri, demanda tendrement la lady.

.- Bien, comme toujours.

.- Ne sois pas prétentieux. Quand tu vas bien, tu te plains. Je le sais. Tu aurais au moins dit un mot sur cet incapable de Jenkins dans ta dernière lettre.

.- Disons qu'il s'améliore, esquiva Drago avec un sourire. Il différencie enfin les comptes d'investissement et les investissements. En progression donc. Je suis vraiment trop aimable de l'avoir accepté. Mais je ne lui confie que les tâches les moins risquées, donc il ne pose pas trop d'embûches.

Narcissa rit légèrement. Un serveur arriva alors, portant un fin plateau d'airain soutenant le nécessaire à thé. La Lady attendit patiemment qu'il ait fini de la servir avant de reprendre la parole.

.- Et donc, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas mon chéri ? Astoria te pose des soucis ?

.- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, grimaça Drago. Elle est chanceuse que les Malefoy apposent un caractère sacré à leur mariage car sinon…

.- Drago, voyons…

.- Non, ce n'est rien. Elle m'agace juste profondément. Mais je n'ai qu'à continuer comme avant, la voir pour les devoirs… et entretenir soigneusement mes liens avec mes amis et mon travail.

Narcissa soupira. Elle n'avait jamais approuvé l'union de son fils unique et adoré avec Astoria Greengrass. Certes, on ne pouvait rien trouver à redire quant à son rang, et à sa façon de le tenir. Astoria était également charmante et intelligente. Toutefois, la descendante des Black n'avait jamais gagé sur la réussite d'un engagement prit sur l'appui de brefs mois de relation et d'un tendre attachement, sans aucune passion. Mais son fils semblait heureux, et Lucius en prison. Elle n'avait pas eu la force de s'y opposer. Et à présent, les caractères bien trop différents des deux conjoints les faisaient souffrir. Elle n'avait aucune rancune particulière à l'égard de sa belle-fille, sachant que celle-ci endurait autant que son fils leur union mal assortie. Ils avaient au moins le bonheur de conversations de haut vol comme savaient le faire deux aristocrates érudits, et conservaient de l'estime pour l'autre.

Cependant, Drago était un Malefoy, et ayant été élevé comme tel, il n'avait pas l'habitude de se plaindre, même à sa mère, ni de parler de ce qui le molestait. Surtout sur un sujet, aussi intime que son mariage, en exprimant clairement son désir d'y mettre une fin. Cela, pour sûr, était une première.

.- Et toi, Maman, comment se passe le réaménagement du Manoir Black ? demanda son fils, la sortant de ses pensées.

.- Oh, le manoir… Bien, ma foi. Ce fut vraiment un acte fort généreux et altruiste que celui du jeune Potter.

.- Si on veut. Ce manoir te revenait par le sang.

.- Non, Drago, c'était le manoir de Sirius, tu le sais bien. Il revenait donc à quiconque mon cousin le léguait, n'ayant pas de descendance. J'aurai bien sûr préféré habiter notre manoir Black, mais comme il a été rasé… Et puis, j'ai passé bien assez de temps chez mes cousins pour retrouver avec plaisir, sous les décors macabres, l'écho de nos bonheurs d'enfants. Avant Poudlard…

.- Tu sais que tu es la bienvenue à Malefoy's Manor, si tu veux. Tu ne nous dérangerais en rien et il est bien assez grand. Tu as après tout aussi été heureuse là, et Astoria t'apprécie réellement.

.- C'est gentil de ta part, mon chéri, de la part de Astoria également. Mais je pense que mes séjours seront plus précieux s'ils se résument à des vacances, déclina poliment Narcissa.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel, reconnaissant l'habituelle délicatesse de sa mère. Ou peut-être pas. Elle aussi avait le droit de se reconstruire. Et encore les moyens, car l'âge n'avait pas encore sévi sur ses traits.

.- Au fait, il m'est arrivé une aventure intéressante cette semaine. J'hésitais à t'en parler de crainte de te blesser…

.- Voyons Drago, cesse de me considérer comme une vieille chose fragile…

.- Maman !

.- … Après tout, sans avoir pris part officiellement dans la dernière guerre, j'ai toujours été une duelliste hors pair et avant mes fiançailles avec ton père, une brillante combattante.

.- Je n'en doute pas, répondit tranquillement Drago, attendri face à la fougue de sa mère.

Celle-ci rougit légèrement et se donna contenance en grignotant un bout de macaron à la fraise.

.- Donc, que tu voulais me dire ?

.- Rien… Enfin, tout est réglé, mais Scorpius se posait des questions sur le conditionnement de papa. Un autre enfant de son école lui aurait mis des choses en tête, acheva Drago en reniflant dédaigneusement.

.- Tout s'est arrangé ?

.- Heureusement, oui. Je suis allé parler à la mère et elle devrait s'occuper de sa fille.

.- Sa fille ? Crois-tu que Scorpius... ?

.- Je ne préfère pas.

Ils se sourirent avec malice, appréciant leur compréhension mutuelle. Après quoi Narcissa se releva, ajustant son châle sur ses épaules.

.- Je me dois d'y aller, je suis invitée à dîner chez Dromeda.

.- Vous arrivez donc à renouer ? Tu dois être contente.

.- Tu devrais essayer. Je pense que ça te réussirait. Quoi qu'il en soit, il y aura également Teddy. C'est mon petit-neveu après tout. Tu sais qu'il va avoir quatorze ans? Merlin, ça me fait me sentir vieille ! rit-elle.

Elle enfila de fins gants de satin blanc, jetant un regard dans un miroir mural, inspectant son reflet. Parfait, comme à son habitude. Puis elle s'approcha de son fils et lui caressa doucement la joue.

.- Tu me le dirais si, vraiment, quelque chose n'allait pas ?

Drago sourit vaguement. Se contentant de cette réponse, Narcissa se baissa et embrassa tendrement son fils sur le front.

**o**O**o**

**(1):** "Regarde-moi, tu peux penser tu sais qui je suis réellement, mais tu ne me connaîtras jamais.

Tous les jours sont comme si je jouais un jeu.

Maintenant, je vois que si je porte un masque, je peux duper le monde, mais je ne peux pas tromper mon coeur.

Qui est cette fille qui me fixe droit dans les yeux?"

Et voilà! Alors, que pensez-vous de la brève irruption des conjoints? Et de cette chère Narcissa aussi? Certes, il n'y a pas eu de nouvelle rencontre entre nos deux personnages préférés, mais enfin, ça ne rendra ces scènes que plus précieuses. Il faut savourer ces scènes, c'est pourquoi je les distille. Puis l'absence forge aussi une relation. Vous avec bien vu, ils pensent l'un à l'autre (ok, c'est pas de la meilleure manière qui soit, mais ne nous précipitons pas.)

Sur ce je vous laisse... Bonne fin de dimanche (chez moi il pleut, j'en peux plus. Vivement la nuit, que je ne vois plus ce spectacle déprimant. Mince, dans le calendrier ils marquent qu'on est en Mai_!!_ _Sigh_.).

Bisous à tout le monde!

**Olivia, alias **_**Stellmaria**_**.**


	4. Chapitre IV

oOo

** Adolescences tardives **

**/**_Papa. Dis, pourquoi on ne va jamais voir papi?_**/ /**_Scorpius, qui t'a foutu ces idioties dans le crâne?_**/ /**_Rose Weasley._**/** _ Drago soupira. Il avait fallu qu'elle tienne de sa mère. Il devrait aller parler à Granger, ceci ne devait pas se propager. Post T7_

**Disclaimer: **Tout à JKR, sauf les personnages sortis de mon imagination...

**Pairing:** HGDM, what else?

Wahhh, un quatrième chapitre d'écrit... Mmh, je savoure, vraiment. Bon je ne vais pas blablater longtemps, et surtout risquer de laisser échapper des indices sur le chapitre, et la suite aussi. M'enfin... En tout cas, je vous remercie de votre soutien. :D J'ai remarqué que les reviews étaient plus rares au dernier chapitre, sans doute dues à l'absence de ce cher Drago, aussi j'espère que ce chapitre vous reboostera! :) (nan, nan, je ne donne pas de spoilers... ) Malgré tout, je fais jusqu'à présent un beau score total avec mes reviews des trois chapitres précédents. J'en suis ravie! (je crois que j'utilise relativement souvent cette expression, non?). Bref bref. Sinon, il faut que je me remette à écrire. J'ai un peu de taff d'avance mais _tout de même_! Ce n'est point là une raison. Puis avec le Bac, je dois m'avancer.

Ah, aussi avec les fêtes qui s'anoncent... Bref, vive l'été !(manque juste le soleil.. _No comment_)

Donc encore merci and _**enjoy your read**_!

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**

**lou29 :** Mercii pour ta review! Je suis contente que tu sois de mon avis concernant la lenteur avec laquelle doit démarrer la relation d'Hermione et Drago (enfin, pas trop lentement, hein, mais assez pour que les persos soient respectés!). Sinon, de fait, Drago a bien quelques idées machiavéliques derrière la tête. Bref, c'est digne de lui, non? Quoique peut-être se fera-t-il prendre à son propre jeu... Qui sait? (moi, certes, mais pas encore tout à fait! :s) Pour finir, je suis très contente que tu compare mes petite répliques à celles de VM, c'est à mon sens un grand compliment! Bref, bisouss à toi et bonne lecture!

**MiladyMoOn :** Ma Capuuu! :) Mmh, long et agréable travail que de répondre à ta longue review... ' Bon sachant qu'on a déjà débattu via le bidulephone, je risque vaguement de me répéter! Alors oui, un dernier hommage à mon cher porte-clef. _Paix à son âme_. Quoique je crois que je l'avais toujours quand j'ai écrit cette partie... Passons! Enfin, j'espère bien qu'il continue à veiller sur ma petite personne. _Hmpf._ Sinon, je suis contente de réussir à te faire apprécier tous mes petits persos. Que veux-tu, je suis une humaniste, dans mon monde personne n'est méchant juste... Tourmenté? (t'as vu j'ai pas trop démonté Ron!) Mouais. Puis bon je m'amuse bien à faire rentrer et sortir des persos par des petites portes, ça enrichit le fond de l'histoire. Puis c'est toujours agréable de faire varier son écriture, et de s'essayer à différents caractères. Bref. Et c'est bien que tu aies aimé Pansy, car je compte bien la réutiliser un peu. J'apprécie ce personnage, en fait. Puis pour Drago, retour dans ce chapitre (il faut bien! Il me (nous?) manque trop sinon!). D'autre part (pour changer du "puis" :p), (re)-merci pour tes petits compliments. Mon petit coeur parfois sensible se serre... Hem. Et certes je laisse voir mes opinions (vaguement, très vaguement) mais... Enfin. Bref. C'est pas forcément par rapport à toi! :) (bon Morgy est rouquin, heiiin! Ok ma gueule. _Maiiis_. Bon certes, je le conçois, j'en suis encore à mes vieux sentiments collégiens et j'ai encore du mal à l'apprécier. Faudra l'temps! Ben oui, tu vaux beaucouup!). Bref, pour finir joliment, _vive le rugbyy_, mais oui t'es la premièèère et te n'aime aussi! :) Et promis pour le chapitre 6... Sur ce, lis bien!

_"Comme des bibliothèques aux multiples rayons que l'on classe, déplace, aménage, lentement nos identités se recomposent." _**Viviane Chocas**

**oOo**

_**Chapitre IV**_

_/ Ou l'art de tomber tel un cheveu dans la soupe. Belle expression. /_

**o**O**o**

Hermione attendait impatiemment son mari devant la façade camouflée du ministère. Tous deux avaient prévu de sortir ce soir-là, chose n'étant pas arrivée depuis un temps plus que considérable. Elle avait exigé que leur sortie se fasse du côté moldu, avec lequel elle avait toujours gardé un certain attachement. Et un amour des restaurants. Se souvenant de ce détail, Ron l'avait surprise en lui suggérant cette sortie plus qu'inattendue. Enfin, un « _pop_ » étouffé se fit entendre derrière un muret et elle put bientôt voir apparaître son mari.

.- Ron, tu en as mis du…

.- Wow.

.- Quoi « _wow_ » ? Ne cherche pas à te faire excuser, ça va faire vingt minutes que je poireaute, alors que tu me promets un resto et que…

.- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Tu es juste… Très jolie ce soir.

Le visage d'Hermione se teinta d'un léger fard de plaisir. Ces compliments avaient cessé depuis longtemps d'être courants, aussi fut-elle ravie de l'attention. Mais il fallait dire qu'elle avait mis de son côté beaucoup de temps à se parer. Elle portait une élégante robe noire à bustier carré et manches courtes, conçue par un grand couturier moldu, robe qu'elle tenait de sa mère. Un gracieux pendentif d'opale décorait sa gorge et ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon flou, révélant deux admirables boucles en perles irisées. Enfin, un manteau gris chiné et une écharpe de soie moire la protégeaient du froid.

.- M… Merci. C'est gentil, balbutia-t-elle.

Ron sourit, attendri. Il avait lui aussi fait un effort, portant sans trop de ridicule un costume moldu. Il s'approcha presque timidement et embrassa avec douceur sa femme. Celle-ci, charmée, passa ses bras autour de son cou et se laissa aller à cette douce étreinte, re-découvrant des sensations perdues. Elle prit l'initiative d'approfondir le baiser et les deux conjoints, comme de simples amants, se laissèrent porter par le jeu étourdissant du ballet de leurs lèvres.

Un moment plus tard, tous deux se séparèrent, le regard brillant. Le cœur d'Hermione battait la chamade. Elle aurait presque pleuré de bonheur du fait de retrouver cette sensation. Elle glissa sa main dans celle de Ron. Celui-ci, réajustant un peu ses habits, lui murmura :

.- Je t'aime 'Mione, tu le sais ?

Hermione lui renvoya un sourire éclatant. Elle savait avoir pris la bonne décision. Peut-être dans le simple fait d'avoir accepté de faire un sacrifice le destin changeait-il déjà pour elle. Si ce n'était pas le cas, elle se demandait vraiment quelle intensité pouvait avoir le bonheur, car elle se sentait à présent à des lieues du simple sentiment de joie.

Se faufilant enlacé entre les passants, le couple remonta avec plaisir les élégantes rues de la City. Ils contemplèrent avidement nombre de boutiques huppées, puis s'extasièrent des débuts d'illuminations de Noël, fête ayant toujours eu une valeur forte à leurs yeux. Les guirlandes chatoyantes et autres boules lumineuses étaient déjà bien présentes en cette fin Novembre. La faim seule eut raison de leur balade, aussi décidèrent-ils d'aller dans un restaurant de grand renom, même par-delà les frontières sorcières. Ils n'étaient après tout pas pauvres, elle travaillant au ministère et lui étant auror. Ce fut donc avec un certain plaisir qu'ils pénétrèrent dans la chaleur réconfortante du _Canard Replet_, restaurant situé dans une ancienne bâtisse, dont les fondations avaient des origines remontant jusqu'au Moyen-Âge. Une douce lumière projetée par des myriades de chandelles éclairait le lieu d'une lueur dorée, et le son grave de violoncelles jouait en sourdine une douce romance pré-victorienne.

Ils furent assez vite installés par le maître d'hôtel et pris en charge par un serveur relativement jovial. Ils avaient été placés dans un agréable renfoncement, intime, leur offrant cependant une large vue sur le reste de la salle. Dans une cheminée gargantuesque brûlait un odorant bois de cèdre et le feu ronflant dispensait une chaleur qui réveillait les membres transis par le froid hivernal – Hermione suspectait le feu d'avoir subit un sort d'accommodation. C'était bien l'un des rares endroits en harmonie entre les mondes sorcier et moldu, ce qui en soit n'était pas un mal. Malgré sa très haute classe, le restaurant était parvenu à conserver ce côté de taverne qui le caractérisait, préservant tous ses anciens atours et mettant tout à son aise le client, à condition d'oublier le prix d'une si parfaite soirée. Une fois servi, le couple commença à manger, se tenant avec affection la main par-dessus la table.

.- Ça faisait longtemps… murmura tendrement Hermione.

.- Oui, je suis heureux qu'on puisse se retrouver. Enfin.

Hermione esquissa un fin sourire. La chandelle suspendue près d'eux jetait des ombres sur le visage de son mari. Visage qu'elle n'avait plus réellement exploré depuis trop longtemps, constata-t-elle avec honte. Ses taches de rousseur étaient toujours présentes, immuables. La jeune femme se rappela avec plaisir les premiers temps de leur couple, où tous deux s'éclipsaient du monde, pouvant passer des journées allongés sans se lasser, rassasiés par la présence de l'autre, avec une foi immense dans le futur, au sortir de ces années de tourmente. Elle ne se souvenait que trop bien du jeu auquel Ron se pliait de bonne grâce, qui consistait à relier les taches de rousseur du rouquin entre elles de façon à former des dessins. Puis des soirées passées à tenter de faire partir le feutre dans la salle de bains, se terminant souvent par des inondations et des moments de tendresse. Comme leur couple était beau et fort en ce temps-là ! Oublieux du monde, les deux adolescents se sentaient, comme tous leurs semblables, pousser des ailes et les contrecoups de la bataille finale ne faisaient que les effleurer. Le retour sur terre avait été brutal, cruel même, mais leur couple était toujours rayonnant. Puis le temps avait passé. Les habitudes s'étaient installées. Les morts et les sacrifices étaient devenus moins pesants, et l'urgence avait disparu. Une tranquillité bienfaisante pour certains, mais trop souvent lassante pour la plupart de ces enfants de la guerre. On s'en accommodait sans mal mais… Il était dur de vivre sans se soucier quand n'on n'en avait pas l'habitude. Dur de ralentir la cadence des sentiments, émotions et besoins quand ceux-ci se télescopaient par habitude.

Hermione sortit de ces pensées, qui étaient ses compagnes ordinaires depuis bien des années, au sentir de la pression de la main de son mari. Il la contemplait avec douceur, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

.- Quoi ?

.- Rien. Tu as toujours cette habitude de laisser paraître toutes tes émotions sur ton visage quand tu es perdue dans tes pensées. Juste avant, tu fronçais le nez de façon très mignonne.

Hermione rit légèrement.

.- Ah oui ? Et ça te fait quel effet ? demanda-t-elle d'un air canaille.

.- Comment dire ? J'hésite entre le « Miss granger, cessez donc de vous préoccuper » de nos années collège et un baiser ardant pour effacer ces ennuis.

.- Mmh… Le baiser est plus que tentant – pour une fois, nul enfant à surveiller – !

.- Ô bonheur, joie instense.

.- Mais nous sommes au restaurant. Donc je me contenterai d'une remise à plus tard.

.- Chose promise, chose due.

Le rouquin caressa affectueusement sa joue du bout des doigts. Hermione en frissonna presque, retrouvant ses sensations d'adolescente, lorsqu'elle passait autant de temps à abhorrer qu'à adorer son futur mari. Elle sirota quelques instants un verre de vin blanc, repassant encore les images de la semaine passée dans sa tête. Pas bien.

.- Ron, tu sais… Je voulais m'excuser.

.- De quoi ?

.- De ne plus avoir été vraiment là. Je sais à présent que tu l'as remarqué – chose qui m'a fait plaisir – mais j'avais comme une crise de spleen.

.- Oui, j'avais cru comprendre. Tu étais lointaine.

Le visage de Ron s'était un peu fermé. Il avait sans doute plus souffert qu'elle ne le pensait de la situation, elle qui était toute à l'analyse de ses propres sentiments.

.- Pardonne-moi.

.- Tu veux dire que ça va mieux maintenant ?

Hermione baissa involontairement le regard. Ce qui déplut quelque peu à Ron.

.- Apparemment, non. Tu sais que... Nous passions une bonne soirée, et si tu n'en avais pas parlé, j'aurais été prêt à oublier. Mais c'est dur tu sais, 'Mione. Pense un peu aux enfants, à moi. Je ne sais même pas à cause de quoi tu déprimes. Tu peux me le dire, ça au moins ?

.- J'aimerais. Mais sincèrement je ne sais pas avec exactitude. C'est plein de choses. Une accumulation de faits.

.- Mais quoi ? Tu sais, c'est difficile de devoir ainsi se remettre en question. Car moi je me dis que puisque ça peut être tout et n'importe quoi, ça peut très bien venir de moi. Dis-moi.

Pour toute réponse, Hermione baissa la tête, voilant sa face d'une mèche de ses cheveux. Elle savait bien que Ron n'apprécierait pas. Mais elle était prise de court. La soirée avait pourtant merveilleusement débuté. Elle fixa les ornements de la nappe, fins et délicats. Ceux-ci formaient des arabesques qui ne cessaient de s'entrecroiser. Comme ses pensées. Sauf que celles-ci, plutôt que d'être pleines de grâce tendaient à zigzaguer. Laissant ses épaules s'affaisser, elle murmura :

.- Pourtant, je suis restée.

.- Pardon ?

.- Je… Je ne sais pas comment le dire, ni pourquoi, mais j'ai le sentiment d'étouffer.

Elle laissa couler une larme sur sa joue, tandis que Ron l'observait, l'air choqué.

.- Tu étouffes ? Tu ne m'aim…

_.- Non !_

Son cri avait été puissant. Plus qu'elle ne l'imaginait, du moins. Plusieurs clients se retournèrent, agacés. Hermione vira au rouge brique. Une vieille dame au regard courroucé ne se gêna pas pour la réprimander :

.- Un peu de tenue, que diable. Vous faites preuve d'une impolitesse…

Gênée, Hermione se confondit en excuses tandis que Ron la fixait toujours d'un air presque… froid. À ce constat, elle ressentit comme un coup en pleine poitrine. La situation était à des lieues de la joie éprouvée un peu plus tôt. Les yeux toujours brouillés par les larmes, Hermione laissa voguer son regard. Elle faillit tomber à la renverse en reconnaissant une chevelure blonde.

Drago Malefoy se trouvait là. Encore et toujours sur son chemin. Prêt à ramasser ses miettes comme lors de leur dernière rencontre. Elle eut une violente envie de lui arracher son crâne de riche prétentieux. De lui éviscérer les yeux à coup de petite cuillère. Il gâchait tout. Il devait jubiler de la voir aussi mal. Même s'il n'était plus l'arrogant adolescent qu'elle avait connu. Lui la fixait avec morgue, observant chacun de ses mouvements, le sourire aux lèvres. Pourtant, il n'était pas étonnant de le rencontrer ici du fait du renom du restaurant. Il ne dînait pas en compagnie de sa femme mais de deux de ses anciens acolytes de serpentard, Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott. Ce dernier chuchotait quelque chose à l'oreille du grand noir, qui lui lança un regard bref mais perçant. Malefoy, lui, l'observait toujours.

Hermione détourna le regard, ses larmes effacées par sa soudaine fureur. La fouine possédait peut-être quelques vertus bénéfiques. Ron, lui, fouillait dans sa bourse, comme déterminé à s'en aller au plus vite.

.- Ron…

.- Ne me parle pas.

.- Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne t'aimais pas. La preuve, alors que j'en ai eu l'occasion…

.- Ah oui ? Et laquelle ?

Hermione se tut. Son souffle se fit irrégulier et elle sentit une boule lui nouer la gorge. Faisant fi de tous ces signes annonciateurs de la crise de larmes, elle poursuivit :

.- Peu importe. J'ai décidé de mon propre gré de rester. De me battre contre ce sentiment. Crois-tu que ça n'arrive qu'aux autres ? Que c'est égoïste de ma part d'éprouver quelque chose que je ne contrôle _pas _?

.- Un peu, oui, quand tu oublies ta famille.

.- Mais c'est pour vous que je reste. Pour les enfants et pour toi que je me bats.

.- C'est donc ta seule raison ? Je vois bien qu'on t'empêche de vivre. Allez _Madame_, fais ta vie.

Il balança alors plusieurs billets de livres sterling sur la table et se leva.

.- Tu t'en vas ?

.- Oui. Je ne te force pas à venir, vu que tu étouffes.

Lui jetant un regard mauvais, mais aussi profondément blessé, Ron s'en alla. Hermione, quant à elle, restait tétanisée à sa table. Elle paraissait avoir essuyé la secousse d'une tempête. Longtemps, elle resta assise là, sans mot dire. Car à qui pouvait-elle parler? Elle se statufia presque en son siège, les mains crispées sur la nappe. En état de choc. Elle repassait en boucle ses bonnes résolutions. Qui finissaient ainsi. Qu'allait donc vouloir Ron ? Pas le divorce tout de même ? Pas pour cela, _si_ ? Elle ne voulait pas y songer. Certes, elle s'était exprimée maladroitement. Elle n'était pas prête à prendre le large. Elle n'avait pas songé réellement à tout quitter. Mais l'envie de respirer un autre air était si oppressante… Qu'allait-elle faire maintenant ? Comment allait-elle tout arranger, s'expliquer encore, alors qu'elle ne parvenait pas à s'analyser elle-même ?

La jeune femme ne vit pas le temps passer, aussi quand quelqu'un prit place face à elle, elle sursauta. Elle releva la tête, espérant voir Ron, mais son espoir s'envola dès lors qu'elle reconnut…

.- Malefoy.

.- Encore et toujours ma chère Granger.

.- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

.- Je dîne vois-tu.

.- Ça c'est _ma_ table. Et tes _amis_ sont partis, ajouta-t-elle après un rapide coup d'œil.

.- Je te tiens compagnie.

.- Je n'en ai nul besoin.

Hermione se repoussa dans son siège, profondément lasse. Il fallait encore que cet énergumène de malheur vienne l'accaparer.

.- Vraiment, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

.- Je voulais juste te dire… Je ne connais pas vraiment Weasel mais… je sais qu'il s'emporte facilement, qu'il tend vers l'enfantillage et les bouderies. Aussi, quel que soit le motif de votre dispute, ça devrait aller.

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux, surprise de ce discours de soutien.

.- _Ok_ Malefoy, avoue tout. C'est quoi le pari?

.- Granger, ne sois pas ridicule. Tu as l'air paumée, je te réconforte. C'est le minimum syndical, comme on dit. Nous ne sommes plus...

.- _Adolescents_. Certes. En ce cas, c'est fort aimable mais… Tout de même, Malefoy, as-tu toute ta tête ? Qu'as-tu bu ? Tu n'es pas supposé être gentil avec moi.

.- On y est bien parvenu la dernière fois, répondit-il avec une voix narquoise.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Mais plus d'amusement que d'exaspération. Sa Némésis était là, et au bout de quelques répliques, sa tristesse semblait déjà amoindrie. La jeune femme se demanda sérieusement si elle n'avait pas des tendances à aimer la souffrance, vu qu'elle était plus joyeuse en compagnie de son ennemi que de son mari. Ledit ennemi reprit :

.- Et puis ça va faire une heure que tu es là, dans ton coin, complètement azimutée. Tu fais peur aux autres clients.

.- Malefoy…

.- Si tu ne veux pas de moi, je m'en vais, tu sais.

Elle se mordit les lèvres sous la question piège. Si elle lui intimait de rester, Malefoy serait quelque part vainqueur. Elle ne pouvait le permettre. Mais elle avait justement besoin de sa présence. Hermione fut cependant sauvée de son dilemme par l'arrivée d'un hibou – invisible aux yeux moldus, cela va de soi.

Sans lever les yeux, elle décacheta l'enveloppe. S'y trouvait un mot griffonné par Jenny.

_Finalement, tu vas te garder le dossier Malefoy ! Pas de bol. Paraît qu'ils y ont trouvé des anomalies grosses comme un Ronflack. M'étonnerai pas qu'il y ait des trucs louches. Bref, courage, ne t'avada kedavrise pas. Puis t'es chanceuse, tu vas revoir ton meilleur ami. Je plaisante bien sûr._

_Bises_

_Jen'_

Hermione dut relire deux fois la lettre avant de véritablement en saisir l'information. Puis, alors que les rouages de son cerveau se remettaient en marche comme une machine bien huilée, elle laissa un sourire trancher son visage en deux et déclara d'une voix mielleuse :

.- En fait, c'est génial que tu sois là. J'ai _vraiment_ besoin de toi.

**o**O**o**

Le soleil pointait en lames acérées au-dessus des bâtiments ouvragés de Picadilly Street. L'air au contraire était glacial et les cristaux de verglas étincelaient telles des gemmes sur les pare-brise des voitures. Quelques individus étaient cependant déjà dans les rues, emmitouflés jusqu'aux yeux dans une écharpe, un bonnet abaissé aux sourcils. En une autre saison, ils auraient facilement pu sembler louches – des terroristes, qui sait ? Hermione plissa les yeux sous l'agression de la lumière matinale. Sa tête était lourde, sa nuque raide. Elle se promit une énième fois de ne plus toucher à de l'alcool. Surtout celui des caves des sorcières de Salem. De vraies hippies celles-là.

Elle venait juste de prendre congé de Malefoy. Une soirée de beuverie entre ennemis, rien de grave non ?

.- C'était pour le boulot… marmotta Hermione pour elle-même.

Mais force était de reconnaître que, de fait, ce n'était pas réellement le cas. Embrouillée en son esprit comme elle l'était, même sa fibre travailleuse n'avait pu reprendre le dessus. Et vu la tête de Malefoy, il n'avait sans doute eu aucune envie d'évoquer son bien-aimé paternel. Aussi, en brave serpent connaissant sa besogne, il ne lui avait été guère difficile de détourner le sujet. L'alcool aidant. Ils avaient donc fini dans un bar, plus morts que vifs, les verres s'accumulant. Elle racontant ses problèmes. Encore. Et lui écoutant. Ou pas. Un puissant sentiment de mortification commença à s'emparer d'elle.

Hermione se secoua. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer à vivre comme cela. Ce n'était tout simplement plus… sain. Être ainsi perdue l'épuisait et ses récentes initiatives ne semblaient pas devoir l'aider. Elle rassembla alors ses esprits en saisissant un couche de neige et en se l'administrant dans la face. Ce qui lui valu le regard effrayé des quelques passants. Mais au moins l'action fut efficace, et la jeune femme se sentit plus réveillée. Toutefois, elle ne pouvait pas aller travailler dans cet état. Mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus rentrer chez elle. Pas après _ça_. Pas à cette heure, non plus. En plus Ron serait encore là. Et malgré sa grande part de culpabilité dans leur mésentente actuelle, elle n'espérait que l'éviter le plus longtemps possible. Pas Griffondor pour deux mornilles. Où pouvait-elle donc aller ?

Elle s'assit pitoyablement sur le trottoir.

.- Si Malefoy me voyait…

Elle étouffa un rire nerveux à l'entente de ses paroles. _Malefoy_. C'était bien lui le problème. Tous ses problèmes avaient empiré depuis qu'elle avait eu le malheur de le revoir. Auparavant flous et intérieurs, ils s'étaient concrétisés avec la puissance d'un vif coup de poing dans la face. Merci la fouine. Et voilà qu'elle allait être obligée de travailler avec lui. À propos de lui.

.- Et merde…

Mais peut-être était-il une étape nécessaire dans sa lente purge personnelle. Peut-être devaient-ils tous deux se revoir, pour progresser. Mais vers où? Elle l'ignorait. Mais elle se doutait bien que lui-même n'était pas exempt d'ennuis. Déjà cette affaire avec Lucius. Affaire qu'elle avait sur les bras. Puis sa femme… Le peu qu'il avait dit d'elle suffisait à laisser imaginer à Hermione la brillante situation où était leur couple.

Ses pensées tourbillonnaient à une vitesse phénoménale. Hermione avait l'impression de sombrer mentalement dans un puits sans fond. Elle décida qu'elle devait se confier. Mais à qui ? Jenny savait déjà beaucoup, mais elle ne connaissait pas les protagonistes de l'histoire suffisamment bien. D'ailleurs, elle ne connaissait d'Hermione que ce que celle-ci acceptait de montrer. Il lui fallait quelqu'un qui connaisse son vécu car en ayant fait partie, quelqu'un qui se soit construit de concert avec elle, qui puisse la comprendre en sachant qui elle était. Mais qui donc ? Harry ?...

Il était son meilleur ami. Son petit ou grand frère. Les deux parfois. Il connaissait Ron. Il détestait Drago. Enfin, un peu moins qu'avant. Disons que la haine adolescente s'était muée en froid mépris. Ce qui n'était pas mieux, à dire vrai. Mais tout de même. Mais… Harry restait…. Harry. Hermione secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas la solution. Automatiquement, ses pensées se redirigèrent vers Ginny. Ginerva Potter Weasley. N'était-elle pas son amie de longue date ? Une de ses plus proches confidentes ? Mais elles s'étaient éloignées. Toutefois, ce serait l'occasion de renouer. Ou de se perdre. Après tout, Ron était le frère de Ginny.

Hermione chassa de façon déterminée ces sombres pensées et se releva. Elle marcha un peu, et à la première ruelle déserte venue, elle se concentra sur la jolie résidence des Potter. À Gordic's Hollow bien sûr. Et elle transplana.

Elle atterrit avec un grand déplaisir dans un buisson de houx.

.- Par les caleçons de Merlin, plus jamais ! Plus d'alcool pour moi.

Elle se releva avec difficulté et arracha avec hargne une branche s'enhardissant à s'accrocher au col de son manteau. Rouge, soufflante, telle fut l'image qu'elle offrit à son hôtesse qui, alertée par le bruit de la chute, sortit sur le perron.

.- Hermione ! Mais… Que fais-tu là ? Tu vas bien au moins ?

.- Ouais, oui, on va dire. Un peu… En fait je suis là pour te raconter tout cela.

Ginny haussa ses fins sourcils roux, mais invita son amie à entrer d'un geste de la main. Vêtue d'un habit d'intérieur vert, elle ressemblait encore à une toute jeune fille. Elle s'effaça du cadre de la porte.

.- Par Morgane, Hermione, tu sens l'alcool… s'exclama-t-elle avec un moue mi-dégoûtée mi-inquiète lorsque celle-ci passa à ses côtés.

.- Je sais.

.- Et puis-je avoir le plaisir de savoir pourquoi ?

Hermione s'appliqua d'abord à ôter son manteau et ses bottines, puis fit enfin face à son amie. Elle avait un tel air abattu que la rouquine s'alarma tout de suite.

.- Hermione, que s'est-il passé ? Tu peux, non, tu _dois_ tout me dire.

.- C'est pour cela que je suis venue mais… Sois gentille, laisse-moi prendre une douche d'abord.

Voyant l'état de la d'habitude battante griffondor, Ginny obtempéra sans discuter. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Hermione entrait dans le salon, vêtue d'un vieux jogging et d'un tee-shirt vantant les vagues des îles Canari.

.- Merci, c'est gentil.

.- C'est normal. Assied-toi donc, je nous ai fait du thé.

Hermione prit place sur le canapé.

.- Que se passe-t-il ?

.- Si je devais résumer cela, je dirais… Mon mariage fout le camp.

Ginny arrêta l'ascension de sa tasse de porcelaine mauve jusqu'à ses lèvres pendant quelques secondes, avant de s'écrier :

.- C'est Ron qui… Je vais l'étriper.

.- Non, non ce n'est pas lui. Enfin, je ne sais pas. Ou plutôt si. Mais ça doit venir de moi. Peut-être un peu de lui mais surtout de moi. Je ne suis plus heureuse Gin'. Je sais que c'est égoïste de dire ça, et que dans trente secondes tu vas me vouer une haine éternelle mais… Je n'aime plus ça. Être mariée, avoir des enfants, le train-train. Je ne peux plus.

.- Oh Hermione ma chérie… Tu traverses sans doute un gros coup de blues. Tout le monde en a. Même moi, c'est te dire… La _groupie du Potter,_ comme tu m'as aimablement surnommée, a parfois un peu de mal avec la Vie. Avec le fait de grandir, de vieillir, de changer de rôle et de laisser le temps s'écouler. Tu te poses des questions, c'est bien normal, mais, dans quelques semaines, ce sera passé, et tu verras ta famille et ta vie de nouveau d'un œil heureux.

_.- Non_.

La rouquine fronça les sourcils, déstabilisée. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle détermination dans la réponse de son amie. Hermione baissa les yeux, gênée, puis finit pas les relever, le regard ferme.

.-Je sais qu'en te disant ça, c'est comme si je confirmais les choses. Je suis sans doute en train de foutre quelque chose d'important en l'air. C'est pourquoi je veux que tu gardes ça momentanément pour toi. Il faut que je réfléchisse là-dessus, car je ne veux pas tout faire exploser. Mais je ne suis vraiment plus heureuse. Rien, nada. Et ça fait plus de deux-trois ans que ça dure. Te rends-tu compte ?

.- Le contrecoup de la naissance d'Hugo…

.- Non, ça n'a rien à voir avec ça…

Une larme longtemps suspendue à un cil coula sur la joue d'Hermione.

.- Je l'ai supporté au début. Je me suis dit que ça allait passer. J'étais bien au courant de tous ces blues périodiques qui assaillent les mères. Puis je me suis mise à envisager ma vie si j'avais changé quelques infimes décisions. Et là… Quelqu'un m'a offert des perspectives. Des possibilités que je n'avais pas même imaginées. Et ça me tue Ginny, car si tu savais comme cela me tente…

.- Qui est ce quelqu'un ? Tu as… un amant ?

Son visage était consterné.

_.- Non _! Non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste sa présence. Cette personne, que je n'aurais jamais imaginé apprécier – ce qui n'est toujours pas le cas, du moins dans le sens général de la chose – , eh bien, le fait de le voir ma rassure, m'apaise. Même si nos relations se basent sur de simples conversations, je me ressens vivre. Comme si j'avais une échappatoire – je n'aime pas dire ça mais le fait est bien là. Tu comprends ? Comme quand on a un énorme fou rire. Comme lorsqu'on part pour la première fois en vacances seule avec des amis. Cette sensation-là, si merveilleuse. D'avoir un futur dégagé et plein d'espoir, un avenir brillant. Je la ressens à chaque fois que je suis avec lui. L'excitation aussi. À cause du risque. Et ça me rend folle.

.- Hermione. Qui est cette personne ?

.- Ça ne va pas te plaire.

.- Je m'en doute déjà. Mais je te laisserai t'expliquer avant d'hurler, et essaierai de me placer de ton point de vue. Donc, qui est-ce ?

.- Drago Malefoy.

Alors la tasse de porcelaine que tenait Ginny tomba et se brisa.

**o**O**o**

Et voilà encore un petit chapitre de fait! Alors? Vos avis? Le mariage Weasleyen semble sur une bien mauvaise pente. Et étrangement Malefoy se ramène..._ comme un cheveu dans la soupe_! :) Mùark, je suis mauvaise. Sinon, apparemment l'affaire Lucius reprend un nouveau souffle... Je ne vous sens pas encore très intéressés par cette histoire, mais on verra bien dans les chapitres suivants... Surtout que c'est la raison principale pour laquelle nos deux personnages doivent se voir. Finalement, on l'aime mieux cette affaire, non? Surtout vu de ce point de vue-là. :D

Bref, pleins de prises de tête en perspective pour la Monette. Mais pas que, et heureusement.

Sur ce à la semaine prochaine et... Laissez-moi des petites (ou longues) reviews... ça me fait plaisir! Et vos avis m'intéressent!

Bisouss

**Olivia, alias **_**Stellmaria**_**.**


	5. Chapitre V

oOo

** Adolescences tardives **

**/**_Papa. Dis, pourquoi on ne va jamais voir papi?_**/ /**_Scorpius, qui t'a foutu ces idioties dans le crâne?_**/ /**_Rose Weasley._**/** _ Drago soupira. Il avait fallu qu'elle tienne de sa mère. Il devrait aller parler à Granger, ceci ne devait pas se propager. Post T7_

**Disclaimer: **Tout à JKR, sauf les personnages sortis de mon imagination...

**Pairing:** HGDM, what else?

Mmh... Un cinquième petit chapitre. On progresse, lentement, mais sûrement. Merci Merlin, j'ai des chapitres en réserve (parce que bon, j'ai vaguement le Bac à réviser, donc je risquerais de culpabiliser (surtout que je m'amuse bien plus à écrire la suite qu'à réviser... Pas bien.)). Sinon certains me reprochent d'écourter les scènes D/H. Ma foi, je comprends que vous soyez frustrés mais elles ne seraient en soi pas très intéressantes. Pour Hermione, Drago n'est qu'une rencontre fâcheuse et elle est accablée par ses ennuis. Pour Drago, un divertissement. Ils se lancent des piques, point barre, et n'ont qu'un souvenir vaseux de leurs rencontres. Guère palpitant, non ? :p Mais je vous remercie tout de même très fort pour vos reviews, j'adore ouvrir mon mail et découvrir une « Review Alert ». En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**

lou29 :Merci d'avoir pris encore une fois le temps de reviewer, et de bien commenter. Certes oui, le mariage Weasley est fortement compromis, mais enfin, ce n'est pas comme si ça nous peinait !  Par rapport à ta question concernant si la fic rejoint ou non l'épilogue… Hum. Cruel dilemme, je ne veux pas trop en révéler. Disons que je respecte le travail de Rowling. Mais que… Enfin, l'épilogue sera présent, mais la scène sortira des cadres de l'épilogue du T7. Je veux dire, aucune raison que le « tout était bien » de Harry doive conclure la scène de la gare. Tu me suis ? ;) Sinon, je suis contente que l'intrigue autour de Lucius t'enthousiasme. C'est-à-dire que j'avais tellement peu de réactions à ce sujet que je me disais : « mince… ça va être le truc foireux ». Bref, je vais étoffer l'affaire dans ce chapitre. Sinon, pour les scènes D/H, je t'avoue que je m'amuse bien à les écrire. Elles se multiplieront peu à peu, mais elles ne sont pas encore exhaustives car franchement, la séduction n'est pas encore très présente, et leurs propres soucis les accaparent. Rien de bien intéressant en soi. En tout cas merci encore pour ta review et bonne lecture ! Bisous.

_L'amour qui vit dans les orages et croît au sein des perfidies, ne résiste pas toujours au calme de la fidélité. __**Rivarol**_

**oOo**

_**Chapitre V**_

_/ Où le réflexe étrange de se plonger dans le boulot le plus accaparant possible afin d'éviter de penser./_

**o**O**o**

**Journal d'Hermione Granger**

17/12/1997

_Cher journal,_

_Cela va faire près de trois semaines que Ron nous a quittés Harry et moi. Les recherches stagnent, et nous sommes à fleur de peau. Harry est parfois vraiment abrupt avec moi. J'essaie de ne pas lui en vouloir – je sais ce qu'il traverse –, mais je me sens de plus en plus blessée. Il n'aurait pas été ainsi si cela avait été Ron et non moi. Ron… Je m'inquiète terriblement pour lui. Mais je m'en veux aussi pour ça. Après tout il nous a quittés en pleine connaissance de cause, et d'une manière des plus élégantes. Il n'aura sans doute aucun problème à regagner son infâme train-train où il semble se complaire alors que nous sommes en guerre. Il est un sang pur après tout, d'une vieille souche, donc pas de problème. Surtout grâce au subterfuge sous lequel on a dissimulé son absence. Là c'était ma Rancœur qui parlait. Reste mon Cœur. Ron… Par Merlin, il me manque effroyablement. Je me fais l'effet d'une atroce midinette à ainsi me plaindre au sujet de mes sentiments quand le simple fait de vivre tient du miracle. Mais je l'aime voilà tout. Si fort, depuis si longtemps. On s'était beaucoup rapprochés, comme tu le sais. Et là, la pensée de ne jamais le revoir… J'en pleure souvent. J'essaie d'être discrète, de porter ma tristesse avec dignité, mais c'est sans doute trop demander. Ça déborde, ça suinte, il faut que je laisse couler ce trop-plein d'angoisse, de tristesse, de colère et d'amour. Je suis sûre qu'Harry m'entend pleurer. Au moins à ce sujet, il ne m'a pas fait de remarque. Ce sont les petits faits comme ça qui me rappellent à quel point je l'aime, mon cher frère « adoptif ». Je suis contente d'être avec lui, et j'essaie de l'aider au mieux malgré mon esprit tellement tiraillé qu'il n'est plus bon à grand-chose. J'espère vraiment que la guerre ne s'éternisera pas. Comme tout le monde. Gageons qu'une grande bataille aura lieu en juin, pour changer ! Il ne faut pas s'étonner de cette récurrence, la période entre l'équinoxe de printemps et le solstice d'été favorise et décuple les magies. Tout le monde le sait. Mais trêve de plaisanterie, j'ai vraiment peur. J'ose à peine me projeter dans l'avenir, comme je le faisais avant. Mariée ou carriériste ? Mère ou trentenaire célibataire ayant des aventures en série ? J'avoue qu'aucun des choix ne me répugne. Mariée et mère est si commun. J'ai une fibre indépendante. Je veux progresser. Ambitieuse ? Je l'avoue. Mais si je suis avec Ron, ça ne risque pas de marcher, il a d'autres conceptions de la vie de couple, et les enfants sont importants dans la vision Weasley… Stop, je dois cesser de tergiverser. C'est ridicule… Je suis vraiment exténuée. Sur ce, à demain mon cher journal, unique témoin du cœur stupide d'une adolescente guerrière à ses heures. Ou pas._

**o**O**o**

Molly Weasley avait toujours aimé passionnément. En son cœur immense et généreux, ainsi qu'elle l'avait à maintes fois prouvé, primait malgré tout un favoritisme qu'elle ne cherchait nullement à diminuer: sa famille. Et forcément, tout ce qui touchait et affectait celle-ci de près ou de loin la préoccupait.

Avec sept enfants, c'étaient sept mille inquiétudes qui l'assaillaient. Avec cinq garçons venaient se rajouter toutes les craintes liées aux loisirs qu'ils affectionnaient avec un total mépris du danger, selon elle. Avec une fille, c'étaient toutes les angoisses s'y rapportant, comme le fait qu'elle était peut-être trop habituée à élever des garçons, qu'elle était sa seule et unique petite fille, mais aussi ses propres rêves qui se reflétaient. Avec des jumeaux, qui plus est, le sentiment d'avoir sept garçons plutôt que cinq la traversait fréquemment. Mais qu'importaient les énervements, les colères et les découragements, Molly Weasley les aimait.

Pourtant son cœur si grand et généreux avait maintes fois été secoué. Pas de ces craintes du quotidien, non, mais par des souffrances incurables qui étaient venues le lacérer. Tout d'abord lorsque Charlie, son second fils, avait décidé de quitter le foyer familial et l'Angleterre pour travailler avec ces bêtes si dangereuses : des dragons ! Peu après, cela avait recommencé avec Ronald, le cadet de ses fils, qui dès sa première année de collège avait risqué sa vie dans une affaire ayant trait au Seigneur de Ténèbres. Puis avec Ginerva, sa fille adorée qui n'avait échappé que de très peu elle aussi à la mort, enfermée dans la chambre des secrets. Puis avec son ambitieux Perceval, reniant sa famille sans états d'âme ni émotions. Entre temps, son mari lui-même avait été violemment agressé par un serpent, agent de Voldemort. Elle avait réellement cru mourir, affaiblie qu'elle était lorsque son aîné, Billius, avait été attaqué et maintes fois mordu par ce loup-garou sauvage, Fenrir Greyback. Ensuite, comme un signe avant-coureur que personne dans sa famille ne serait épargné, George, l'un de ses jumeaux, perdit une oreille lors d'une mission spéciale pour l'ordre – ce trou sur le côté de sa tête attesterait pour toujours de cette fatalité. Enfin, confirmant les pires craintes de Molly, un de ses fils fut tué lors de la bataille finale. Frederic, le second jumeau. Et son cœur avait saigné, elle avait hurlé, pleuré, mais il n'était pas revenu. Aussi Molly s'occupait à présent d'autant plus de ses enfants restants. Et de leurs propres enfants. Se rongeant de mille inquiétudes et les envahissant de sa tendresse. Car elle en avait besoin.

Ainsi, lorsque son unique beau-fils et son meilleur ami, son propre fils donc, Ron, vinrent en ce mercredi de décembre chercher les enfants au Terrier, elle s'aperçut immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Secouant leurs bottes enneigées sur le paillasson, les deux garçons lui sourirent. Harry s'avança vers elle, lui offrant un bouquet de marguerites.

.- Nous avons pensé à vous Molly en passant devant chez la fleuriste. Ginny m'a dit que vous aimez particulièrement ces fleurs. En tout cas vous méritez bien quelques remerciements pour garder avec une telle complaisance nos turbulents rejetons.

.- C'est très aimable à toi, il est vrai que ces fleurs m'ont toujours réjouie, mais voyons Harry, mon chéri tu sais bien que pour rien au monde je ne me plaindrais de devoir garder vos petits monstres. N'oublie surtout pas que je suis là, si tu nécessites un moment de détente. Ça vaut aussi pour toi Ronny, avec Hermione qui a repris le travail, ça ne doit pas être facile de jongler entre vos horaires, celles de Rosy et celles de Hugo.

.- On se débrouille M'man, arrête de t'agiter.

.- Je n'en doute pas, répliqua Molly en saisissant son manteau.

Puis, tout en allant suspendre les deux vêtements humides au parterre surchargé d'habits bigarrés, elle poursuivit :

.- Comment va Hermione ? Ça fait un bout de temps que je ne l'ai pas croisée. Depuis le début du mois au moins. Enfin, Arthur m'a dit que le Département de Justice procédait à un grand remaniement de dossiers, notamment ceux d'Azkaban. Ils doivent être débordés. Pauvre petite, elle a mal choisi le moment pour reprendre.

.- Bien au contraire, elle adore ça.

.- Oui, c'est vrai qu'elle était quand même une grosse travailleuse, murmura Molly en souriant.

Ron se renfrogna. Agacé, il se cala contre une poutre et commença à taper légèrement du pied.

.- Oui et avec toute cette effervescence, elle rencontre d'autres personnes. Vraiment, elle doit aimer ça. Tant mieux pour elle.

L'amertume de son ton n'était absolument pas dissimulée. Molly leva un regard inquiet vers Harry, lequel grimaça, mal-à-l'aise. S'il était au courant de quoi que ce soit, la rousse savait qu'elle ne devait pas se faire trop d'espoir. Il ne dirait rien. Elle eut parfois souhaité un gendre plus manipulable. Saisissant un torchon, elle s'approcha de l'évier.

.- Harry, mon chéri, tu peux aller chercher les enfants ? Ils sont au deuxième. Je t'accompagnerai bien, mais je suis occupée. De toute façon mon Ronald va me tenir compagnie.

.- M'man…

.- N'est-ce pas ?

.- Ouais, ouais…

Interceptant un regard de sa belle-mère, dont il avait saisi à demi-mot la manigance, Harry lança un regard préoccupé à Ron. Molly compris qu'elle devrait y aller en douceur, et au travers de l'inquiétude du meilleur ami de son fils, que ce n'était pas une simple querelle. Et son instinct de mère s'affola. Elle attendit patiemment qu'Harry soit parti et tentât vaillamment une approche :

.- Alors Ron, votre après-midi entre hommes vous a fait décompresser ?

.- Un peu…

.- Comment ça un peu ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

.- Non, ça va…

Silence. Molly soupira.

.- Et Hermione que faisait-elle ? Encore à travailler ?

.- J'sais pas. Je suppose.

Les sens en alerte, Molly demanda d'une voix un peu trop aigue :

.- Comment cela tu supposes ? Je sais que tu n'es pas du matin mais quand même, vous parlez un peu au petit-déjeuner.

.- Ça arrivait.

.- Ron…

Le rouquin ferma à demi les yeux, le visage malheureux. Il semblait faire un véritable effort sur lui-même. Sa mère le comprit et lui accorda le temps qu'il fallait. Elle le pouvait bien, il était sur le point de révéler le fond du problème, bien qu'en son for intérieur, la vieille femme souhaitait de tout cœur ne rien entendre. Ron se releva et, croisant ses mains sous sa nuque, il perdit son regard par la fenêtre. Sa grande silhouette se découpait nettement sous la lumière hivernale. Molly sentit son cœur se serrer à la voir si soucieux, si sérieux… Elle aurait voulu le serrer contre son sein et le faire rétrécir pour que ces ennuis d'adultes ne l'assaillent plus. Un léger tic agitait sa lèvre supérieure, comme s'il ne parvenait pas à parler. Enfin, d'une voix enrouée il déclara :

.- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que ça va mal dans notre couple. Je le sentais, mais je ne l'ai découvert réellement qu'il y a une dizaine de jours. Et pour Hermione, ça va mal depuis plus longtemps, apparemment.

.- Oh, Ron, mon chéri, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit cela plus tôt ? Dix jours…

.- Bien sûr, reprit Ron, nous ne sommes pas séparés. On s'évite. Elle dort souvent chez une collègue du bureau, une certaine Jane Rosier. Et moi je vais chez les Potter quand elle veut rester avec les enfants. On essaie de les ménager.

.- Mais qu'allez-vous…

Elle fut interrompue par un vacarme venant des escaliers. Deux secondes plus tard, quantité de têtes rousses débarquaient dans la cuisine sous leurs yeux amusés, piaillant comme des poussins dans un poulailler, suivant des trajets à la logique connue d'eux seuls. Harry descendit à la suite, l'air un peu abasourdi.

.- Molly, très sincèrement, comment faites-vous ? Ils sont pires que des diables ! Les lutins de Cornouailles de Lockhart, en seconde année, c'étaient des vacances en comparaison.

La matriarche eut un sourire amusé. Alors qu'elle allait répliquer, elle vit Rose s'approcher de son père et lui quémander, d'un vague air de reproche :

.- Papa… Pourquoi Maman n'est pas là ?

Et Ron détourna à nouveau le visage vers la fenêtre.

**o**O**o**

**Lettre de Ginny Potter à Hermione Weasley-Granger.**

_Godric's Hollow, le 2 décembre 2012_**.**

_Hermione,_

_Toute d'abord, je m'excuse de t'avoir ainsi fait partir de chez moi l'autre jour. Ce n'était sans doute pas la meilleure façon de réagir. Mais j'ai préféré ça à affronter une conversation. Je ne m'en sentais pas capable. Comprend-le, je n'étais en rien préparée à encaisser une telle nouvelle. Pourtant tu es mon amie et je te dois mon soutien. Et Ron est mon frère, et je lui en dois. Et il y a mes propres sentiments en compte, aussi. Vois ma brillante situation. Je... Harry et moi avons proposé d'héberger Ron, les jours où tu resteras avec Rosy et Hugo. Qu'il se rassérène un peu. Enfin, je ne peux pas nier que je n'avais pas vu des fêlures dans votre couple. Mais enfin! Ça me semblait impossible. Vous êtes Hermione et Ron, cela ne se peut. Je ne pense pas t'être d'une grande aide dans l'immédiat, et j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas si je prends un peu de distance. Je pense que c'est pour le mieux. Je tiens toutefois à ce que tu saches que je t'en veux. Au moins suis-je honnête. Mais cela ne retire en rien l'affection que j'ai pour toi. Concernant Harry - je sais que cela t'importe - il est encore plus mal que moi. Il ne te transmet pas de message. Il faut lui laisser du temps, je suppose. Enfin..! Avec affection, néanmoins, je t'embrasse,_

_Ginny._

**o**O**o**

Astoria Malefoy reposa la lettre d'un air ennuyé. Elle pensait que tous ces ennuis-là au moins étaient finis. Se repoussant dans le fond de son fauteuil, elle pressa sa main fraîche contre son front, fermant les yeux. Elle savoura quelques instants cette sensation, permettant à son esprit de s'échapper. Son mari ne rentrerait pas chez eux ce soir, elle le savait, il était en voyage en Amérique pour finaliser ce projet de remaniement des baguettes. On voulait apparemment faire autoriser de nouvelles composantes dans leur fabrication, ce qui était délicat. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il disait. La jeune femme espérait que ce ne soit que ça. Elle avait confiance en Drago mais… Le doute l'assaillait quand même. Leur mariage battait de l'aile, elle en avait conscience. Pourquoi donc avaient-ils été aussi pressés ? C'était la fin de la guerre, l'effervescence, la joie mais aussi les procès. Elle aimait Drago, voulait lui éviter la prison. Pourtant il n'avait jamais tué.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et se concentra sur le parchemin. Drago n'allait pas apprécier. Apparemment, des anomalies avaient été remarquées dans le dossier de son beau-père. La procédure voulait qu'on avertisse la famille des réouvertures de dossiers, mais la lettre n'était pas exhaustive en détails. Elle ne connaissait pas beaucoup Lucius, ni ne l'appréciait. Enfin, elle ne le détestait pas, elle fournissait le « minimum syndical », comme elle se plaisait à le souligner. Et puis elle savait que Narcissa l'avait beaucoup aimé – sans doute l'aimait-elle encore – et que son souvenir la hantait, or elle avait beaucoup de respect pour cette grande dame. Mais il ne fallait surtout pas que l'on ressorte l'affaire. Il fallait l'étouffer par tous les moyens.

Ses pensées se tournèrent vers Scorpius. Comment réagirait-il, le pauvre petit, s'il venait à l'apprendre ? Elle n'osait l'imaginer. Peut-être auraient-ils du lui dire que son grand-père était mort. Mais ni Drago, ni Narcissa n'avaient pu. Elle les comprenait, c'était un crève-cœur.

Elle plia résolument le feuillet et le rangea dans son sac à main. Nul besoin d'en avertir Drago dès aujourd'hui, cela le perturberait. Cela attendrait son retour, le lendemain soir. Elle quitta son office, où elle travaillait à mi-temps. Ç'avait étonné bien du monde lorsqu'elle avait émis le souhait de travailler. Une Lady Malefoy, exercer un métier, enfin, quelle fantaisie ! Quelle folie la prenait donc ? Astoria avait placidement répondu qu'elle avait épousé un homme et non son nom, et qu'elle ne renoncerait pas à ses rêves de carrière pour autant. Par Merlin, on était tout de même au vingt-et-unième siècle, il était grand temps de se rendre compte que les traditions sentaient le périmé, le dépassé. Elle officiait donc à mi-temps dans un centre de recherches en potions de guérison, ayant accepté ce compromis, faute de pouvoir se consacrer à des études de médicomagie. De toute façon les horaires relativement libres l'arrangeaient, et elle avait toujours excellé en potions, bien plus qu'en sortilèges, ce qui l'aurait handicapé pour le concours.

Sortant du laboratoire, elle tourna une petite clé en or dans la serrure. L'accès y était très réglementé. Se redressant, elle ajusta son sac sur son épaule et lissa les plis élégants de sa jupe. La mode sorcière commençait à emprunter aux grands couturiers moldus, pour son plus grand plaisir, permettant de souligner les tailles et d'avantager les silhouettes bien mieux que ne le permettaient les habituelles robes sorcières. Astoria aimait à sentir les regards des hommes s'accrocher à elle sur son passage, d'autant plus en cette période de remous conjugaux. Elle se mit donc en marche, se déplaçant souplement malgré ses chaussures vertigineuses. Elle avait rendez-vous avec sa sœur, Daphné, qui était sur le retour d'Italie, au Chaudron Baveur. Jetant un regard en coin à sa montre en or blanc, elle remarqua qu'il lui restait encore une demi-heure. Se risquerait-elle à un détour par le Département de Justice du Ministère ? Ce n'était pas bien loin, et elle croyait connaître de vue celle qui s'occupait du dossier de Lucius. Une certaine Hermione… Granger, lui semblait-il.

.- Mais bien sûr, murmura-t-elle à elle-même en roulant des yeux.

La jeune femme était connue. N'était-elle pas l'une des fidèles acolytes du héros, Harry Potter ?

.- Elle ne se serait pas mariée..? se demanda Astoria.

Si, de fait, avec l'un de ces rouquins. Leur nom lui échappait, pourtant la famille était connue. Des sangs-purs de vieille souche. De toute façon, Astoria connaissait déjà la jeune femme de vue à Poudlard. Elle était plus âgée qu'elle, dans la promotion de Drago lui semblait-il, donc de sa sœur également, et de Pansy. Continuant à marcher d'un pas rapide vers la sortie de Sainte Mangouste, elle hésita un bref instant à faire ce crochet. Puis se rappela que c'était précisément l'heure du déjeuner. La jeune Granger ne serait donc certainement pas dans son bureau.

.- Tant pis.

Elle haussa vaguement les épaules et, se concentrant, transplana au Chaudron Baveur.

**o**O**o**

**Lettre de Pansy Parkinson à Daphné Greengrass.**

_Poudlard, le 2 février 1998_

_Ma chère Daphné,_

_Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir envoyé de lettre plus tôt, mais comme tu le sais, les correspondances ont été bloquées ce dernier mois à Poudlard. De plus, la saisie systématique du courrier n'est pas pour nous aider. Mais enfin, je parviens à t'écrire. _

_Comment vas-tu ? Tu ne dépéris pas trop ? Bon, tu es quand même au cœur des opérations, et pour cela je te jalouse – on est si mal informé ici ! –, mais je me doute que ça ne doit pas être joyeux. Moi-même, alors que je suis à Poudlard, je me sens oppressée. L'ambiance est sinistre, de plus en plus d'élèves sont manquants à l'appel. Certains sont morts. Je me doute que ce n'est pas une surprise pour toi, tu dois être au courant._

_Imagine ma surprise quand, de retour des vacances de Noël, je ne t'ai pas vue à notre table. Asto' a vite fait de m'expliquer que vos parents avaient souhaité que tu restes. Mais pourquoi donc ? Il me semblait que la Marque n'était pas encore à l'ordre du jour, même si je sais que tes compétences magiques sont très élevées. T'auraient-ils fiancée ? Promets-moi de me répondre vite, je t'en prie, je m'inquiète pour toi._

_Pour te distraire, voilà quelques cancans de notre école. Je sais que tu aimes ça, ne le nie pas. Comme tu le sais, Drago est revenu parmi nous. J'ai bien cru que la vieille McGonagall allait lui coller un Impardonnable. Enfin, je la comprends un peu, vu les évènements de juin dernier. Je doute un peu tu sais ? Mais je soutiendrai ma famille jusqu'au bout, n'en doute pas, je ne suis pas de celles qui trahissent. Pour en revenir à notre cher ami Malefoy, il semble bien taciturne. On dit que sa famille est en disgrâce. Rien d'étonnant à cela, tu me diras, mais bon je le plains. Il m'a confié qu'on avait investi son château. Le pauvre. Même pour la cause, je ne serais pas prête à accepter cela. Il a l'air d'être heureux d'être de retour à Poudlard. Dis-moi Daphné, est-ce si terrible que ça, dehors ? Je tremble pour toi._

_Vince est aussi absent à l'appel. En même temps il est majeur. Je pense que M. Crabbe est parvenu à le faire entrer dans les rangs. C'est bizarre de penser à cela. Par Salazar, nous n'avons que dix-sept ans ! Cela en vaut-il la peine ? Il me semble que les conflits adolescents de ces dernières années sont déjà si loin… J'ai parfois envie de revenir en arrière. Pas question que je le dise à voix haute, tu t'en doutes, mais à toi je sais que je peux me confier._

_En fait, nous sommes quelques-uns à douter, ici même, en la maison de Salazar. C'est fou, non ? Pourtant… Est-ce étrange d'être effrayé, vu les horreurs qui se propagent et dont les simples échos nous font frémir ? Mais, pourtant, nous avons tant attendu cela. Dès notre enfance, on nous a appris à espérer cet avènement. Nos parents se sont battus pour ça. De toute façon, je crois avec ferveur en l'infinie justesse de notre cause. Mais je m'égare un peu entre ces deux extrêmes. La peur est un puissant facteur de doute, non?_

_Dans les autres maisons, d'autres élèves sont manquants. Notre trio favori, comme tu le sais, mais à présent Longdubat, Lovegood et Weasley fille eux aussi ne sont plus là. Après leurs agissements ce n'est pas une surprise. Je ne sais pas ce qui les attend. Il paraît qu'on a repéré des traces de Potter et de Granger, pourrais-tu me donner des informations ? Je les déteste, ce sont de sales rats – enfin, tu connais mon avis n'est ce pas ? –, mais leur affaire m'intrigue._

_J'ai hâte que tu reviennes. Tout est si triste. J'aurais aimé avoir fini Poudlard l'an dernier pour ne pas avoir à subir cette année macabre._

_Encore un mot avant de te laisser, je crois que ta sœur s'intéresse à notre ami commun. Oui, tu le devines, à Drago. Et je pense que c'est réciproque. Ça ne m'attriste pas trop, je pense que de toute façon je ne pourrais pas l'épouser. Malgré les accords. Je l'ai aimé mais… Ce n'est pas avec comme base un penchant adolescent que l'on peut espérer une union heureuse, non ? Enfin, Astoria et Drago traînent beaucoup ensemble. Je l'ai vu lui apprendre à voler à balai. C'était mignon. Ça fait du bien de voir ce genre de chose. Je pense que leur solitude à tous les deux les pousse l'un vers l'autre. C'est une bonne chose. Ils en ont besoin._

_Sur ce je te laisse. Asto' t'écrira dans le courant de la semaine. Vivement ton retour !_

_Je t'embrasse très fort, courage._

_Pan_

**o**O**o**

Hermione poussa, pantelante, la porte de son appartement. Sitôt celle-ci ouverte, ses deux enfants, qui trépidaient derrière elle, s'engouffrèrent en un coup de vent dans le passage. La jeune femme rééquilibra la pile de dossiers qu'elle avait rapportée du bureau et leur emboîta le pas. Déposant son fardeau sur la table basse, elle laissa tomber sac et manteau sur le sofa, et rejoignit ses enfants en cuisine.

Rose était perchée sur la pointe des pieds et tentait d'attraper un paquet de « Petits Lutins » qui reposait sur l'étagère. Hugo la regardait faire, les yeux grands ouverts, suspendus au moindre geste de sa sœur. Hermione sourit avec malice et, s'appuyant à l'embrasure de la porte, elle observa à son tour son aînée se débrouiller. Rose fronçait ses petits sourcils auburn et, d'un mouvement de balancier, tentait de se hisser plus haut encore. Ses doigts effleuraient le papier coloré du paquet, mais ne parvenaient jamais à l'accrocher. Les joues de la petite fille commencèrent à s'orner de plaques rouges, signe qu'elle était manifestement énervée de son impuissance. Ni elle ni Hugo n'avaient remarqué jusqu'à présent la présence de leur mère dans leur dos. Hermione de son point de vue s'amusait du spectacle, se demandant quel recours ses enfants allaient employer. Rose plissa ses yeux, affichant une moue vexée. Elle devait prendre son incapacité à saisir l'objet convoité comme une offense personnelle. Soudain de petites étincelles dorées crépitèrent autour du paquet, qui commença à vibrer, puis s'éleva. Les deux enfants levèrent des yeux étonnés. Le précieux emballage lévita alors lentement vers Rose et se posa dans la main qu'hésitante, elle s'était résolue à tendre. Échangeant un regard surpris, le frère et la sœur remarquèrent enfin leur mère.

.- Maman ! piailla Hugo.

.- C'est toi qui as fait ça ? demanda Rose d'une voix plus mûre. Tu n'avais pas dit qu'il fallait éviter de faire de la magie dans les tâches du quotidien ?

.- Mais je n'ai rien fait, répondit calmement Hermione.

Son sourire s'étira un peu plus, et ses yeux la picotèrent. L'émotion l'assaillant, elle s'assit sur une des chaises de bouleau de la cuisine et attira ses deux enfants contre elle.

.- C'est toi Rosy, qui a fait ça.

.- Moi ?

.- Oui toi mon cœur. Que crois-tu ? Tu es une petite sorcière. D'ici trois ans, tu vas entrer à Poudlard.

.- Je sais mais… Je pensais qu'il me fallait une baguette.

Hermione rit doucement face au sérieux de sa fille. Plus cartésienne qu'elle-même à ce même âge, et pourtant elle avait été élevée dans un environnement sorcier.

.- Quand on est enfant, non. Il nous arrive, face à de fortes émotions, telles que la colère que tu éprouvais tout à l'heure, de pousser inconsciemment notre magie à agir. Elle atteint un pic et se manifeste, sans nécessiter le fil conducteur de la baguette.

.- Alors en me concentrant je pourrais en refaire ? s'exclama Rose.

.- Moi z'aussi j'peux ? Dis ? demanda Hugo.

Ça ne se contrôle pas. Mais tu peux être sûr, toi aussi Hugo, qu'il t'arrivera quelque chose de semblable à aujourd'hui, et même plusieurs fois. Comment croyez-vous que l'on repère les sorciers vivant en milieu moldu sinon ? Si je ne m'étais pas vengée de cet affreux Romuald, un petit teigneux de mon école qui m'harcelait, en le transformant en pingouin, le Ministère aurait eu du mal à me trouver.

.- C'est vrai, tu as fait ça ?

.- Oh, et bien pire encore. Bon, trêve de discussion les enfants, Maman va un peu se reposer. Mangez donc votre goûter, si durement obtenu, conclut Hermione en riant.

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors que les enfants étaient déjà couchés, elle planchait encore sur ses dossiers, ou plutôt sur _le _dossier. Ron n'était pas rentré ce soir-là. Elle s'y attendait, après la dépêche de Ginny. Mais elle voulait quand même savoir si, à sa demande, il pouvait passer. Elle voulait que Rose puisse lui raconter son exploit. En envoyant un hibou chez Harry, elle avait appris que Ron avait tout bonnement refusé de lire son message. Il y avait nombre de reproches voilés dans la missive de réponse de son meilleur ami. Elle n'avait pas réellement eu le temps de s'expliquer avec Harry. Il devait lui en vouloir. D'ailleurs elle-même s'en voulait. Il fallait absolument qu'elle lui parle, elle avait besoin de son meilleur ami. Elle n'était pas habituée à faire sans. Elle avait besoin de Ron aussi. Malgré leurs différends, il lui manquait. Après tout elle était toujours amoureuse de lui. Juste un peu moins. Elle voulait seulement se poser un peu, pouvoir réfléchir. Mais c'était apparemment trop demander.

Hermione soupira, laissant son regard couler sur une photo de famille. C'était juste après la naissance de Hugo. Elle avait l'air fatigué, mais heureuse. Elle était assise sur un fauteuil en osier, le nouveau-né dans ses bras. Rose, encore petite, se collait à elle et souriait à pleines dents, ses cheveux auburn frisottant en une joyeuse mêlée. Derrière elle, Ron, les deux mains sur ses épaules, l'air protecteur. Comme cela lui semblait loin. La jeune femme aurait voulu y retourner. Seulement voilà, son état d'esprit n'était pas le même. Et déjà à l'époque, elle ne se sentait plus vraiment battre la même mesure que tout le monde. Le sentiment d'être un peu décalée la tenaillait. Pourtant ce soir… Ce soir, Hermione aurait vraiment aimé que son mari soit là. Qu'il rentre, qu'ils rient. Rose avait fait sa première manifestation de magie, par Merlin ! Et Ron qui n'était même pas au courant. Qui refusait de la lire. Son comportement était presque infantile. Elle devrait le coincer, un de ces quatre au ministère. Se risquer à l'étage des aurors. Et en profiter également pour parler avec Harry. Hermione se sentit un peu plus apaisée une fois cette résolution prise.

Repoussant loin de son champ de vision la réponse d'Harry, mais aussi une missive envoyée plus tôt par Molly, que Hermione avait répugné à ouvrir, elle reprit le dossier.

Des choses clochaient. Grosses comme des hippogriffes. Enfin, comment se faisait-il que Lucius, ayant obtenu un appel, ait finalement fait parvenir au tribunal un avis annonçant qu'il y renonçait ? Ce n'était pourtant pas le genre de la famille d'accepter de se laisser enfermer trente-cinq ans à Azkaban, même avec une hypothétique remise de peine à mi-parcours. Hermione savait que Lucius avait échappé au baiser du Détraqueur grâce à son retournement de veste de dernière minute, et à l'aide qu'avait apporté Narcissa à Harry, lorsque celui-ci s'était « fait tuer » dans la clairière. Il devait normalement écoper d'un emprisonnement à perpétuité, les jugements pleuvant en masse à l'époque. Tout le monde voulait tirer un trait sur ce passé sanglant, quitte à prendre les mesures les plus radicales. Quoique celle-ci ne semblât en rien radicale aux yeux d'Hermione, puisque Lucius avait plus d'un crime à son actif, hommes, femmes et enfants mêlés, sans compter les tortures, les commandos et l'association au pire criminel de masse du siècle dernier, après Grindelwald. Malefoy senior avait alors déployé tous ses moyens, usant de contacts, de pots-de-vin, engageant la meilleure défense, et le tribunal avait rendu son jugement : trente-cinq ans. Hermione le savait bien, elle avait suivi de près le procès, assistant à toutes les audiences, autant pour sa formation et ses études juridiques que poussée par une force intérieure. Pour réussir à se convaincre que cette page était tournée. Elle se rappelait parfaitement que, lorsque la sentence était tombée, Lucius avait simplement serré la mâchoire, le visage digne. Narcissa avait tressailli et agrippé la main de son époux. Drago, assis plus loin et acquitté depuis peu avait baissé la tête, abattu. C'était peut-être pour cela que cela lui avait fait étrange de le revoir, ces derniers jours, car l'image du tribunal était la dernière qu'elle possédât de lui.

Elle savait que Lucius avait demandé l'appel. Elle le savait. Comment avait-elle pu oublier ? Comment se faisait-il qu'elle n'ait pas été étonnée qu'il n'ait pas eu lieu ? Cela aurait fait un grand écho dans les journaux. Et l'annulation de l'appel de même. Mais alors… Les journaux auraient-ils été muselés ? Hermione grimaça. Il devait vraiment être primordial que l'affaire soit étouffée pour réunir les moyens suffisants pour faire taire cette harpie de Skeeter qui siégeait à présent à la tête de la Gazette du Sorcier. De même pour le Chicaneur qui avait, même après la guerre, conservé un aspect très indépendantiste du gouvernement. Toute cette histoire sentait très mauvais.

Hermione secoua la tête, découragée. Elle avait du éplucher des monceaux de paperasse pour parvenir à cette maigre conclusion. Étouffant un bâillement, elle résolut d'aller se coucher. Elle éteignit sa lampe de bureau, et se glissa avec bonheur dans son lit, mais le sommeil n'arrivait pas à venir. Toute cette histoire la titillait. Elle resta un long moment ainsi, à fixer le plafond, comme espérant que par miracle ce qu'elle cherchait y soit inscrit. Alors que Morphée semblait enfin vouloir l'accepter en son sein, elle eut une pensée pour Scorpius. Que se passait-il donc dans sa famille ? Qu'était-il arrivé à son grand-père ?

**o**O**o**

_Voili voilà..._ J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre. Certes, il n'y avait pas Drago, mais ils (Hermione et lui) ne sont pas encore fous d'amitié l'un pour l'autre. Donc bon je ne vais tout de même pas multiplier les hasards, ce serait quand même gros. Promis, le prochain chapitre sera croustillant, dans la mesure du respect des persos!

Par contre, par rapport à Lucius, les indices et confusions se révèlent... Que s'est-il donc passé? Eh bien vous allez être obligés de continuer de me lire pour savoir ça. Puis vous pouvez spéculer, _via_ review! (moi quémander? _Jamaais!_)

Bref, Bisous et à la prochaine! :)

**Olivia alias **_**Stellmaria**_


	6. Chapitre VI

** Adolescences tardives **

**/**_Papa. Dis, pourquoi on ne va jamais voir papi?_**/ /**_Scorpius, qui t'a foutu ces idioties dans le crâne?_**/ /**_Rose Weasley._**/** _ Drago soupira. Il avait fallu qu'elle tienne de sa mère. Il devrait aller parler à Granger, ceci ne devait pas se propager. Post T7_

**Disclaimer: **Tout à JKR, sauf les personnages sortis de mon imagination...

**Pairing:** HGDM, what else?

_Oyez, oyez_ chers lecteurs, un sixième chapitre, un! J'espère qu'il vous enthousiasmera plus que le précédent (Arrgh, _damned_, j'ai noté une baisse de review... Pas assez de romance à votre goût? :p). Brefouille, j'aime beaucoup ce nouveau chapitre. J'étais dans un état d'émotivité intense quand je l'ai écrit (Ceux qui écrivent des fics ont peut-être déjà senti ça... Du genre un peu de fébrilité, les doigts qui tapent à toute vitesse sur les touches sans pouvoir s'arrêter, foutant des tas de mots à l'envers? Oui, c'est ça!). _En tout cas, n'hésitez pas, ne soyez pas timides, reviewez mes chers amis... :) _(naan, j'me vends pas. Enfin, il faut bien ce qu'il faut! )

Et puis, _et puis_, **je dédicace solennellement et très amicalement ce chapitre à MiladyMoOn**, ma petite Charentaise d'amùrr, avec qui, un jour, je gouvernerai le monde!! (Ou pas, hein. J'ai pas l'ambition d'être super utile à l'humanité, dans ma vie. Écrire des bêtises, ça me suffit!).

Sinon… Concernant la chanson mise en extrait… Ecoutez-la vers la fin du chapitre ! **;)** (vous pouvez l'écouter sur deezer(.)com )

Ah, et... Souhaitez-moi una buena suerte : 'cause de Bac de Maths lundi. Bon, les maths en filière littéraire, c'est pas non plus des graviers à avaler, mais tout de même, c'est la Bac. Avec la carte d'identité et la table étiquettée avec notre nom. Ouais, enfin, je préfère avoir moins de chance lundi, et un max vendredi (français et sciences... _sigh_). Allez, **Lisez bien**, sinon, et_ mention spéciale aux futurs bacheliers_ (encore plus ceux qui passent la philo. Moi j'ai encore un an... Héhé.)

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**

MiladyMoOn : Enfin, review anonyme, pas si anonyme que ça, hein ! Brefouille, Mer-ci pour ta review ! Voilà le chapitre que je t'avais promis… Bien que tu ne saches rien, si ce n'est que si tu écoutes la chanson mise en extrait vers la fin du chapitre, c'est cool. Mystère… Sinon, c'est sûr, l'histoire devient un peu plus sombre. Je ne vais pas la faire virer trop dramatique non plus, mais bon, tu sais bien que je préfère les demi-teintes. Alors, le passé… Ah, cet amas insondable qui nous compose tous ! Qui contient bien des clefs mais rechigne à les délivrer… ça me plait. Sinon introduction de Daphné, un peu de Pansy (j'laime beaucoup, elle). Sinon, j'espère qu'un nouveau chapitre te remettra le moral d'aplomb, et fera une pause salvatrice dans tes révisions… J'te soutiens ! (En faisant la même chose. Triste mois de juin.) Bref, Bisous, je te n'aime très fort ! :)

_I don't wanna hurt you, I don't wanna make you sway_

_Like I know I've done before, I will not do it anymore_

_I've always been a dreamer, I've had my head among the clouds,_

_Now that I'm coming down, won't you be my solid ground? _**(1) **_** The Perishers, **__**Sway**_

**oOo**

_**Chapitre VI**_

_/ Où les effluves de la vie les effleurent enfin. /_

**o**O**o**

Drago sortait du bureau de son supérieur. Il aimait toujours recevoir des félicitations pour une affaire bien menée. Ainsi qu'il avait menée la sienne. Quel brio! Toutefois le vieux Bones l'agaçait un peu, il faisait partie de ces irréductibles de l'arrière-garde. Il s'écrasait devant lui et le complimentait à propos de tout, fidèle aux attitudes vassales que, dans le temps, on avait usées sans parcimonie face aux représentants de la famille Malefoy. Le jeune homme aurait aimé un avis plus impartial. Il détestait tous ces vieux croulants qui, incapables d'évoluer et de s'imprégner des nouvelles valeurs, s'obstinaient à diriger le monde sorcier.

S'appuyant contre le mur du couloir, il sortit négligemment un porte-cigarette d'argent de sa poche. Il avait, au gré de ses échanges de ces derniers mois avec l'Amérique, repris ses mauvaises habitudes d'adolescent. Tant pis ! Il se contentait de le faire au bureau, il évitait toujours de ramener ces odeurs âcres chez lui le soir. À coup sûr Astoria lui ferait une remarque acide. Et puis il ne voulait pas donner de mauvaises idées à Scorpius. Beaucoup trop malléable ce garçon. Voilà-t-il pas qu'il lui racontait qu'il avait fait équipe avec Albus Severus Potter – quel nom exécrable et ridicule – pour leur visite pédagogique - enfin, Drago doutait que ce soit là l'adjectif approprié - des ateliers Zonko. Vraiment, Drago commençait à être impatient que son fils entre à Poudlard, être chez les serpentards lui remettrait les idées en place.

Coinçant sa cigarette entre ses lèvres, il fouilla ses poches, exaspéré par le peu de succès de ses recherches. Il dénicha finalement sa baguette et l'accolant au bout de sa cigarette, l'embrasa. Tirant un long coup, il soupira de satisfaction, laissant la fumée bleutée embrumer sa tête. Ainsi qu'il n'hésitait plus à le dire concernant certains objets, les moldus étaient pleins de ressources. Laissant ses pensées voguer, il se traîna nonchalamment vers l'une des fenêtres artificielles du Ministère, à laquelle il s'accouda, regardant les fins flocons de neige tourbillonner. Ce serait sûrement un hiver glacial. Faisant craquer sa nuque, les coins de sa bouche se relevèrent à la pensée des congés de Noël approchant. Ce serait vraiment agréable de se retrouver en famille. Narcissa viendrait passer deux semaines chez eux, et les tensions existant entre Astoria et lui se détendraient. Elle et Narcissa s'aimaient bien. Il prendrait peut-être une journée pour rendre visite à sa tante Andromeda. Ça ferait plaisir à sa mère. Et puis que risquait-il à le faire ? De toute façon son fils serait bien conduit à croiser le jeune Teddy Lupin, son cousin, un jour ou l'autre. Peut-être pas à Poudlard, car il lui semblait bien que son neveu aurait fini ses études lorsque son fils entrerait à l'école de sorcellerie, mais enfin, le monde sorcier n'était pas si vaste. Retournant ses pensées vers ses futurs congés, il se souvint que Daphné viendrait leur rendre visite, et cela aussi rendrait Astoria heureuse. Elle adorait sa sœur. Drago l'appréciait aussi, même si ils n'avaient jamais eu suffisamment d'affinités à Poudlard pour se considérer comme amis proches. Et puis pour le Nouvel An, ils confieraient leur fils à Narcissa et sortiraient sans doute avec leurs amis écumer quelques bars à la mode. Oui, l'avenir semblait souriant.

Tout à ses pensées, il se recula lentement de la fenêtre, inconscient du monde extérieur, tant et si bien qu'il se heurta à quelqu'un qui se hâtait dans le couloir.

.- Par les caleçons de Merlin ! grogna une voix.

Drago vit une baguette rouler jusqu'à ses pieds. Se massant l'épaule qui avait été frappée, il se pencha pour la ramasser.

.- Vraiment Monsieur, je suis désolé, je ne regardai pas où…

Le blond releva la tête en tendant la baguette et s'interrompit brusquement. Face à lui, un rouquin qu'il n'avait pas eu le _plaisir_ de voir depuis bien longtemps.

.- Weasley.

.- Malefoy. Ça faisait longtemps.

.- Pas assez.

.- Je suis d'accord.

Drago regarda d'un air ennuyé sur le côté. La simple présence de ce griffondor-là, en particulier, l'exaspérait. Relevant la figure, il le scruta d'un air hautain. Il n'avait pas vraiment changé. Toujours…Orange. Il paraissait soucieux. Ça le vieillissait, se plut à remarquer l'ancien serpentard.

.- Bon, Malefoy, tu me la rends ma baguette ou tu veux t'en servir pour te curer le nez?

Drago esquissa un rictus à l'entente de cette remarque... de très bas étage, selon lui.

.- Sans façon Weasel. Mais je te remercie pour la proposition, je sais que c'est la l'essentielle fonction de ta baguette, faire de la magie avec doit te sembler trop improbable.

.- Ta gentillesse m'avait manqué, vraiment. Il faut croire que te voir est un signe du Destin pour me dire de retourner me coucher, que la journée n'en vaudra pas le coup. À moins que ce soit pour m'encourager en me signalant qu'elle ne pourra pas continuer plus mal que ça. Je veux dire, tomber sur toi, c'est vraiment tout en bas dans l'échelle de la poisse.

.- Cesse un peu de discourir, Weasel. Du vent, tout ce que tu dis n'est que du vent. Épargne-toi au moins ce ridicule.

Le serpentard leva ses lèvres en un demi-sourire sarcastique, qu'il savait être parfaitement insupportable. Face à lui Weasley serra les dents et se détourna, reprenant sa route.

.- Bonne journée la fouine, je te laisse te complaire dans ta vie insipide.

.- Pas autant que la tienne, n'en doute surtout pas. Bonne journée à toi aussi, en toute sincérité. Et passe le bonjour à ta femme, m'engueuler avec elle me manque.

Son sourire s'agrandit alors que le dos de son ennemi, qui se voûta légèrement à la mention de Granger, tournait un coin de couloir. Granger. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vue. Enfin, un peu plus d'une semaine. Quand elle était totalement éplorée dans son restaurant. Il avait trouvé cela distrayant. Peut-être était-il temps de tenter une nouvelle charge ? Il trouvait ce jeu follement distrayant. Et puis elle n'avait, vu l'état de son mari, pas encore recollé les morceaux. Tant pis pour Weasel, tant mieux pour lui.

**o**O**o**

.- Comment cela est-il possible ?

Les sourcils exagérément épilés de Miranda étaient comiquement relevés en deux grands arcs, rappelant une chouette. Sa bouche rosâtre légèrement entrouverte, elle semblait pour le moins surprise.

.- C'est ce que je me tue à vous dire Miranda, on a cherché à étouffer l'affaire. Les médias eux-mêmes semblent avoir été enrôlés. Si vous saviez les complications que j'ai du affronter pour parvenir à mettre la main sur cette fameuse annulation d'appel. Il est certain qu'avec ce document, certaines choses s'éclaircissent, car je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je ne trouvais aucun papier faisant état de cet acte de justice. Toutefois le fond de l'affaire reste incompréhensible.

.- En effet Hermione, pour une fois je suis d'accord avec vous.

Hermione souffla légèrement. Enfin cette vieille pimbêche de Miranda Howitt comprenait, après plus d'une heure dans son bureau à lui expliquer le cas Malefoy de long en large. La quadragénaire, outrageusement maquillée en des teintes pastel assez insupportables à la vue, pianota longuement sur son bureau de ses ongles laqués de près d'une couleur corail. Rajustant sa monture de lunettes sur son nez légèrement retroussé, elle saisit brusquement un papier à en-tête et, plongeant une plume d'aigle finement ciselée dans un pot d'encre, elle commença à écrire.

.- Bien que cela ne relève pas exactement de notre domaine, je dois vous avouer, Hermione, que comme vous cette affaire m'intrigue. Je vais vous mettre en relation avec une jeune magistrate qui commence à faire ses preuves et qui pourrait vous être de quelque appui.

.- Merci Miranda, je suis ravie de voir que vous me soutenez.

.- Naturellement, vous gardez cette affaire en main. Pas question d'en laisser l'éclaircissement et donc le privilège qui en découlera, entre d'autres mains, ajouta Miranda, ses lèvres formant un sourire entendu.

Hermione se retint elle-même de sourire. Elle avait beau ne pas supporter sa patronne les trois-quarts du temps, elle avait en elle quelque chose qui l'attendrissait. Elle lui évoquait curieusement à la fois le professeur McGonagall et Rita Skeeter. Si une parfaite symbiose des deux était seulement possible, Miranda Howitt l'incarnait à la perfection, aussi invraisemblable que cela pouvait paraître.

.- Oh, encore une chose Miss Granger. Je suppose qu'une petite enquête sur le terrain ne serait pas à exclure.

.- Que voulez-vous dire ?

.- Je vais me débrouiller pour vous procurer un _pass_ pour Azkaban. Il y a plus intéressant comme excursion, je vous l'accorde, mais le boulot reste le boulot, il n'est pas supposé être agréable. Voyez comme je m'épuise !

.- Je le sais Miranda, vous sacrifiez beaucoup à votre fonction.

.- Ne vous forcez pas à susurrer de faux compliments, s'il vous plait. Je sais tout de même ce que vous pensez de moi. Enfin, voilà bien longtemps que je vous reçois et d'autres affaires m'appellent, retournez donc à votre bureau. Et bien sûr, tenez-moi un peu au courant.

La jeune femme regagna son bureau avec un air rayonnant, le dossier et le mot de Miranda soigneusement serrés dans ses bras. Les déposant sur son bureau avec fracas, elle alla s'effondrer dans son fauteuil. Miranda n'aurait même pas songé à lui proposer un siège ! Hermione roula des yeux à cette pensée. Qu'importait, elle avait la bénédiction de sa patronne pour ses recherches, et de nouveaux moyens à disposition. Elle saisit le papier à en-tête et le déplia. Elle n'avait même pas songé à le lire, tellement elle se sentait engoncée dans le bureau patronal. Sans grande surprise, l'écriture était acérée, à l'image de sa propriétaire. Après les habituelles politesses et autres formules d'usage, la jeune femme tressaillit à la lecture des mots qui s'ensuivaient :

… _vous serions reconnaissants de nous faire bénéficier de l'aide et collaboration sur une certaine affaire relevant de notre département d'un de vos nouveaux magistrats, Mrs Pansy Nott, à propos de laquelle des échos laudatifs nous sont parvenus. Elle appuierait dans ses démarches notre chargée de dossier, elle-même prometteuse. En espérant instamment une réponse positive, votre sincèrement (etc...),_

_Miranda Howitt_

.- Et… _Mince_! grogna Hermione. Oh non…

Elle ne put poursuivre plus loin ses lamentations car la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit en un crissement. La tête de Jenny apparut dans l'ouverture.

.- Monette ! Eh, je peux entrer ?

.- Mais oui, voyons, depuis quand te gênes-tu ?

.- Je ne sais pas, j'expérimente la politesse. Ce serait bon pour mon karma, répondit tranquillement la brunette en refermant la porte. Alors, qu'a dit la vieille pie-grièche ?

.- Elle suit.

_.- Non !_ C'est pas vrai ? Mais c'est génial ! Avoue, tu lui as jeté un _Impero_.

.- C'était même pas la peine, répondit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu sais, son boulot prime avant tout. Donc c'est plutôt son instinct naturel qui l'a poussée.

.- Pas faux.

.- En résultent deux bonnes choses et une mauvaise. Forcément. Elle m'a donné l'appui d'un magistrat et va m'arranger une visite à Azkaban.

.- Cool. Et la seconde bonne chose?

.- Là c'étaient les deux bonnes.

.- Ah… Parce que en ce qui me concerne Azkaban je ne trouve pas super rock'n'roll, marmonna la jeune fille en pointant du pouce son tee-shirt à l'effigie des Bizzar'Sisters.

Hermione retint un rire moqueur.

.- On parle de boulot Jen', enfin, où veux-tu trouver quoi que ce soit de rock'n'roll là-dedans ? Surtout en Justice. D'ailleurs c'est étonnant que tu ne te sois pas faite incendier pour ton haut.

.- Vivement l'an prochain, que je retente mon concours pour l'école de Médicomagie. Là au moins c'est…

.- On ne veut pas savoir !

.- Mais _sii_. Admets-le, t'es jalouse. Les beaux petits docteurs. Les internes… Tu m'envies !

.- Tu parles, je vais te manquer quand tu seras à Sainte Mangouste.

.- Sans doute. Bon, donc, quelle est la mauvaise chose ?

.- Le magistrat. C'est Pansy Nott, plus connue sous le nom de Pansy Parkinson. La meilleure amie de Malefoy, son ancienne fiancée aussi. Ah, et j'avais oublié, on se voue une haine viscérale.

.- La poisse.

.- Eh oui.

Jenny fronça les sourcils, jouant avec une Plume à Sucre – cadeau de George – posée sur le bureau d'Hermione.

.- En fait à la base j'étais venue te voir parce que quelqu'un veut avoir un entretien avec toi.

.- Pardon ? Et au lieu de m'avertir, tu bavardes et tente de me pervertir en me laissant songer à des médicomages.

.- Mmh... Oui.

.- Enfin, Jenny ! Bon, c'est qui ?

.- Tu vas rire, on dirait que quelqu'un là-haut s'acharne sur toi. C'est Astoria Malefoy.

Hermione faillit s'étouffer.

.- Mais mince, _Merlin_, qu'est-ce que tu as contre moi ? Je ne suis pas bien méchante, non ? Pourquoi il ne m'arrive que des bouses de dragon ? Bref, que veut-elle ?

.- Un entretien. Elle ne m'en a pas dit plus.

.- Bon, fais-là entrer. J'ai presque fini ma journée mais vu que c'est Ron qui est à la maison ce soir, je ne suis pas pressée. J'ai tes clefs après tout.

.- Tu ne penses pas que tu devrais lui parler un jour ?

.- À Ron ? Sans doute. Quand il arrêtera de s'enfuir à chaque fois que j'ai le malheur de me pointer au quartier général des aurors.

Jenny grimaça un sourire. Elle pressa la main de son amie, qui s'était crispée sur son bureau, d'une poigne réconfortante.

.- Courage 'Mione. Ça passera.

.- Ne parlons plus de ça, ok ?

La secrétaire hocha vaguement la tête, puis, tournant les talons, sortit de la pièce. Hermione réorganisa mollement les papiers devant elle. Qu'allait-elle pouvoir dire à cette Astoria ? Sans doute réagissait-elle au papier qu'elle avait été forcée d'envoyer au sujet du dossier de Lucius. Étonnant que ce ne soit pas Drago lui-même qui soit venu. Après tout cela le concernait davantage. Du reste, elle ne connaissait pas Astoria. Il serait toujours intéressant de prendre en note ses questions et d'étudier ses réactions. Elle entendit la porte grincer à nouveau et releva la tête.

Face à elle se tenait Astoria Malefoy, fidèle à l'image qu'on pouvait s'attendre d'une représentante de cette famille. Presque éthérée, sa carnation ferait pâlir d'envie bien des membres de la famille royale. On pouvait reconnaître quelques traits communs à sa sœur aînée, tel le petit nez fin ou la forme rieuse des yeux. Les cheveux d'un élégant blond vénitien étaient ramenés en un vaporeux chignon, et son manteau d'un brun sombre à col d'hermine resplendissait de richesse malgré la sobriété de sa coupe. Simple et efficace.

.- Hermione Granger ?

.- Weasley-Granger, oui, c'est moi. Et vous êtes Mrs Malefoy, si je ne m'abuse ?

.- De fait. Je vous remercie de me recevoir, j'ai ouï dire de la surcharge de travail que subissait votre département ces temps-ci.

.- Vous êtes mieux placée que bien d'autres pour en parler, si je devine bien la raison de votre visite. Mais je vous en prie, prenez un siège.

Astoria s'assit alors avec souplesse sur l'unique siège libre de l'office, face au bureau de la brunette. Celle-ci ne put s'empêcher d'être charmée par cette apparence féerique, remarquant que si ç'avait été elle, les plis du manteau ne se seraient jamais arrangés avec autant de perfection, ni en un frou-frou si doux. Malefoy avait décidemment bien choisi sa femme, il pouvait au moins ne pas s'inquiéter pour le nom de sa famille, Astoria ne semblait pas du genre à le salir.

.- Si vous faites mention du mot que j'ai reçu concernant le dossier de mon beau-père, alors oui, vous avez visé juste.

.- Vous m'en voyez ravie. Mais si je puis me permettre une question, pourquoi n'est-ce pas votre mari qui vient s'enquérir ici plutôt que vous ? Pas que vous ne le puissiez, bien au contraire, mais j'avais envoyé le mot à son nom.

.- Il n'était en fait pas en Angleterre quand j'ai reçu votre message. Une affaire à régler aux Amériques. Je pensais l'en avertir à son retour, mais je dois vous confesser qu'il n'en est rien. Il a eu beaucoup de tracas à ce sujet et j'ai songé qu'il serait peut-être mieux de venir voir de quoi il en retournait et l'importance de la question, plutôt que de le plonger dans de mauvais souvenirs inutilement.

.- C'est délicat de votre part.

.- Et puis je crois savoir que, du moins du temps du collège, mon mari et vous ne vous appréciiez pas beaucoup. La combinaison de ce dossier et de votre confrontation ne me semblait pas judicieuse, expliqua Astoria en s'accordant un sourire.

Hermione le lui rendit. Cette femme lui semblait avisée. Elle se sentit coupable vis-à-vis d'elle vu qu'elle avait passé plusieurs soirées à bavarder gaiement avec Drago Malefoy, supposé être son ennemi. Mais en soit, ça lui paraissait être un atout pour ses recherches de savoir que Malefoy n'était pas au courant de ses investigations. En embobinant adroitement Astoria, on pourrait l'empêcher de faire intervenir son mari.

.- Ce n'est pas faux. Vous vous attendez en gros à ce que je vous explique ce que l'on a trouvé d'irrégulier dans le dossier de Lucius Malefoy, c'est cela ?

.- Tout à fait.

.- Eh bien…

Hermione s'accorda une pause, essayant de trouver quelque mensonge à raconter.

.- Il semblerait qu'il soit incomplet. Une partie a dû disparaître lors du déplacement des archives dans la nouvelle salle. Mais c'est un peu problématique, un dossier incomplet, surtout celui de Lucius Malefoy… Comprenez.

.- Je saisis parfaitement.

.- En fait… Pardonnez-moi, mais l'idée m'a traversée. Peut-être pourriez-vous nous fournir des documents, qui traîneraient chez vous ? C'est que nous devons reconstituer un minimum le dossier, or nous sommes débordés.

.- Peut-être pourriez-vous me le confier, et je vous le rapporterai avec les différents éléments, ou au moins ce que j'aurai déniché. Car je comprends l'embarras dans lequel vous vous trouvez, proposa Astoria, complaisante.

.- C'est fort aimable à vous, et j'aimerais pouvoir accepter, mais les dossiers ne peuvent sortir du Ministère. Apportez-moi simplement les documents que vous jugerez à même de nous aider. Des stagiaires complèteront le reste, voilà qui les formera.

.- Tout est réglé dans ce cas. Vous m'en voyez soulagée, j'avais peur que ce ne soit plus grave ! s'exclama Astoria en se relevant.

.- Grave comme quoi ? sourit doucement Hermione.

Mrs Malefoy se figea en plein élan, le sourire un peu contrit. Hermione se mordit légèrement la lèvre, ayant peur d'avoir commis une bévue.

.- Je ne sais pas… répondit confusément la jeune femme, dégantant sa main pour reprendre contenance.

Elle la tendit à Hermione qui la serra. En la regardant de plus près, Astoria lui sembla vraiment jeune. Comme encore adolescente. Indiciblement, elle éprouvait de la sympathie pour elle. Si la jeune femme assumait son rang, au moins s'efforçait-elle d'être aimable. Lorsque Astoria l'eut quittée, Hermione resta un long moment plongée dans ses pensées. Elle se demandait quels documents Astoria allait apporter, s'ils révèleraient malgré eux quelque chose. Puis elle reporta sa pensée sur Pansy, qu'elle devrait bientôt revoir. Sans doute l'ancienne serpentard ne savait rien, mais Hermione espérait pouvoir compter sur sa curiosité pour la gagner à sa cause. Enfin elle songea à Drago Malefoy. Il allait définitivement falloir qu'elle le revoie.

**o**O**o**

Blaise Zabini venait de sortir d'un des nombreux ascenseurs du Ministère, soulagé d'échapper à la masse humaine qui s'y pressait. Il devait avoir quelques tendances claustrophobes. Et agoraphobes aussi. Décontractant avec désinvolture son dos une fois à l'extérieur, il se dirigeait vers l'atrium, savourant le fait que c'était l'avant-dernière fois avant quinze jours. De fait, les congés de Noël arrivaient enfin ! Et avec eux la promesse des tumultueuses fêtes de la nouvelle année. Car Blaise avait beau être marié et père de famille, il ne s'était pas rangé pour autant, savourant les plaisirs qu'offraient les divers bars new age.

Dépassant d'un pas alerte le nouvel ornement du hall, un immense phénix fait de cristal, le noir crut apercevoir une chevelure lunaire qu'il connaissait depuis fort longtemps. Se tordant le cou, il ne fut pas long à identifier Drago Malefoy, brillant diplomate, mais avant tout son meilleur ami. Il commença à s'avancer pour le rejoindre quand il stoppa net. Il venait d'apercevoir une jeune femme aux côtés de son ami. Châtaigne, les cheveux longs et ondulés tirés en arrière à l'aide d'une pince, il ne voyait qu'une petite partie de son visage. Ce n'était certainement pas Astoria, ni Pansy ou une quelconque connaissance. Pourtant elle semblait de leur âge, c'est pourquoi une impression de déjà-vu s'imposait à Blaise. Il l'avait sans doute croisée à Poudlard, puisque là se rencontraient un jour ou l'autre tous les sorciers anglais, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom sur le visage. Cela l'agaçait profondément, il était intimement persuadé que cela aurait dû lui sauter aux yeux. En son for intérieur, il savait la connaître, sans doute même lui avait-il déjà parlé. L'impression persistait, mais sa mémoire se refusait à lui délivrer la réponse attendue. Il hésitait sur la marche à suivre, quand il vit les joues de la fille s'empourprer légèrement à la suite d'une parole de Drago. Pas très net ça. Se promettant d'en toucher un mot à son meilleur ami, il tourna finalement les talons et s'en fut faire la queue devant l'une des cheminées, sa femme détestant qu'il transplane dans leur salon. Ce n'était pas le moment de la laisser faire une crise.

Un peu plus loin le couple tantôt observé se fusillait du regard.

.- Malefoy, enfin, comment peux-tu être aussi… Toi.

.- Un long entraînement Granger, trente-deux ans déjà.

.- Je te plaindrai presque.

Elle se remit à marcher.

.- Alors comme ça, il y a toujours de l'eau dans le gaz avec Weasel.

.- Et alors ?

Tu ne le nies pas.

.- Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien te faire à toi, engoncé dans ton monde merveilleux avec ton petit héritier et ta femme parfaite et adorable. Et comment sais-tu que j'ai encore des problèmes ? Je ne t'en ai rien dit.

.- Et comment sais-tu que ma femme est adorable ? Je ne me souviens pas t'en avoir touché mot, répondit du tac au tac son interlocuteur.

Hermione s'accorda un sourire face à la verve de celui qu'elle évitait autant qu'elle recherchait. Resserrant les pans de sa cape, elle tourna la tête, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

.- Tu es incroyablement insupportable, souffla-t-elle.

.- Je sais. Allez, dis-moi tout. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Granger ? Tu as l'air triste.

.- Allez, pousse un cri de joie, je t'en prie, fais-toi plaisir.

.- En fait je pensais plutôt t'inviter à boire un verre, généralement après tu vas mieux. Tu rigoles bêtement, c'est toujours préférable non ? Enfin, c'est ce qui s'est passé les deux dernières fois.

.- Et uniques fois Malefoy, uniques. Merlin, où va le monde si nous commençons tous deux à nous fréquenter de façon autre que pour nous insulter ?

.- En même temps les insultes n'ont pas eu lieu depuis à peu près…

.- Dix ans. Même plus. Là, d'un coup, je me sens vraiment vieille.

.- Alors, partante pour ce verre ?

.- Tu n'as pas une famille par hasard ? Qui t'attend, aimante.

.- Autant que toi. En fait Astoria doit dîner avec sa sœur et le petit est sous la garde de Pansy – c'est sa marraine.

.- Pansy…

.- Je t'assure qu'elle est très bien, rit doucement Drago.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, prise par d'autres pensées. Elle savait qu'elle devait tirer des informations de Malefoy et se demandait si, vraiment, elle utilisait la bonne méthode. Et s'il allait jamais laisser échapper quelque chose – après tout il avait appris la dissimulation à bonne enseigne. D'un autre côté elle était enthousiasmée par cette petite virée avec sa némésis. Relevant la tête, elle finit par accepter la proposition de l'ancien serpentard.

La soirée se déroulait agréablement. Ils étaient retournés au bar où ils avaient renoué, alors qu'une affaire concernant leurs enfants respectifs les préoccupait. Sans se douter alors que cela ferait ressortir une autre affaire, plus complexe et ombrageuse. Que cela dénouerait des inhibitions, précipiterait les choses et permettrait aux deux ennemis de longue date de s'apprécier, finalement. Les contacts entre deux éléments profondément antagonistes provoquaient après tout toujours des étincelles, à l'image de l'eau et du feu, les plus exubérants.

.- Et tu dis que le ministre américain est contre l'apprentissage des magies des peuples primitifs de son continent?

.- Oui! C'est fou, cet homme et l'archétype du parfait WASP. Vivement qu'on l'enterre, hein?

Deux verres emplis d'un liquide violet fluorescent les séparant, ils riaient doucement, se complaisant dans la présence de l'autre. Un léger silence se fit, au cours duquel ils laissèrent leur regard glisser sur les différents couples de la salle dont certains s'étaient risqués à danser. Beaucoup d'étudiants se trouvaient là, principalement des groupes, mais également un nombre non négligeable de trentenaires. Se lassant de cette observation, Drago fit revenir ses yeux sur sa compagne, qui était toujours plongée dans sa contemplation, sirotant à petites gorgées le liquide de son verre. Celui-ci lui avait décrispé les traits, tendus depuis quelques jours. Le jeune homme se surprit à la trouver jolie. Ce n'était pas vraiment une découverte en soi, il n'avait jamais nié avoir été ébloui lors de son apparition au Bal des trois sorciers ayant eu lieu dans le courant de leur quatrième année d'étude à Poudlard, mais il n'aurait pas imaginé s'approprier cette affirmation. Ce n'était plus le « elle est jolie » imposé tel une évidence, qu'il devait bien admettre alors. Il s'étonnait à présent à conjuguer cette affirmation à la première personne. Drago Malefoy trouvait Hermione Granger – ou Weasley, qu'importe ! – jolie. Et ça ne le dérangeait pas vraiment.

Lui qui pensait surtout s'amuser un peu des déboires de son ennemie, se replonger dans cette observation de ses réactions qui lui avait été si chère à une époque, se sentait extrêmement bien en sa compagnie. Loin de tester sur elle les diverses manipulations qu'il affectionnait, il la traitait enfin comme une personne et non plus comme une proie. Sa conversation était intéressante, forcément intelligente, et surtout épicée, enjolivée de piques vives et impromptues dont il savourait la répartie. Oui, Granger était définitivement plus que captivante. L'alcool aidant, il se surprenait à la contempler avec une ardeur accrue, se sentant de nouveau comme l'adolescent qu'il n'avait pas encore totalement banni de son être. L'adolescent qui n'avait pas eu le temps peut-être, ni l'occasion, de découvrir et apprécier une précieuse perle posée pourtant à quelques pas de lui.

Hermione quant à elle sentait sa tête tourner dangereusement et riait intérieurement des divagations qu'elle s'autorisait. Elle ne s'était cependant jamais sentie aussi légère. Ron lui paraissait environné d'un brouillard à couper du couteau, tant et si bien qu'elle ne faisait même plus l'effort de rappeler ses pensées vers lui. D'ailleurs, elle en avait tant ri avec Malefoy. Dans son état d'esprit, les remarques piquantes du serpentard au sujet de son griffondor de mari la ravissaient, et son cœur ne se sentait nul courage pour s'en insurger. La jeune femme s'en voulait un peu de n'avoir absolument pas progressé dans ses recherches. Elle ne savait en fait absolument pas de quelle manière amener le sujet dans la conversation. Elle craignait qu'en en prononçant le nom, le dossier ne soit illuminé d'un phare puissant qui lui couperait l'herbe sous le pied dans sa prospection. Elle soupira, soulevant de son souffle une mèche de cheveux ondulés venue se balader au travers de son nez. Toute à sa rêverie rythmée par les néons tombant du plafond, elle sursauta quand elle sentit une main lui effleurer la joue. Relevant les yeux, son cœur accéléra le rythme de ses battements quand elle comprit que c'était Malefoy qui, un sourire taquin aux lèvres, lui ramenait doucement sa mèche derrière son oreille.

.- Merci, marmonna-t-elle, gênée, ses yeux allant par automatisme se fixer au fond de son verre.

.- Mais de rien Granger, ça me fait plaisir.

Le silence plana quelques secondes, épais. Inconsciemment, la jeune femme reprit la parole.

.- Tu m'appelleras donc toujours comme ça ?

.- Comment ça ?

.- Granger.

.- Oh… Si ça te dérange, je peux tenter le… _Hermione_. Mais j'ai l'impression que ça sonne faux.

.- C'est vrai, accorda la jeune femme avec un léger sourire.

.- Et puis ce n'est pas après trois verres pris ensemble que nous devons nous déclarer les meilleurs amis.

.- Certainement pas, enfin _Malefoy_, il me semblait que nous étions d'accord. Nous sommes des meilleurs ennemis, c'est ce qui était convenu, non ?

.- Oui, oui, de fait, je me souviens.

Ils se mirent à rire doucement, presque mal-à-l'aise à l'idée qu'une quelconque connexion puisse exister entre eux deux. Évitant de croiser le regard de l'autre, leurs yeux se percutèrent cependant. Noisette contre Acier. Glacier contre Flamme. Ou terre chaude contre air insaisissable. Deux éléments différents, au fond. Et fatalement, la réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Hermione avala nerveusement une nouvelle gorgée de sa boisson, avant de se rendre compte que son verre était vide.

.- Oulà, je commence à divaguer. Je devrais peut-être rentrer, sinon Jenny va s'inquiéter.

.- En ce cas, son couvre-feu n'est pas bien sévère. Tu sais qu'il est… Minuit neuf.

.- Eh… marguerite !

.- … ?

.- Je tente d'éviter de jurer - mes enfants ont la fâcheuse tendance de répéter -, mais c'est dur. Et Astoria, elle ne risque pas de t'accueillir à coups d'Endoloris en te voyant rentrer à cette heure-ci ?

.- Sans doute.

Roulant des yeux face à la placidité de son vis-à-vis, Hermione se leva de son siège.

.- Alors on ferait mieux de rentrer, souffla-t-elle.

.- Sans doute.

.- Malefoy !

.- Eh quoi… Granger ? Tu danses ?

.- P… Pardon ?

La jeune femme était choquée. Quelle était donc cette idée saugrenue et assez déplacée qui avait traversé la tête de Malefoy ? Par Merlin, l'hygiène du bar ne devait pas être terrible pour provoquer de telles réactions. Drago se leva à son tour et enlevant la cape à moitié enfilée des épaules d'Hermione, la prit par le bras.

.- Mais, enfin Malefoy ! C'est quoi cette idée foireuse ?

.- Vu l'heure qu'il est, on n'est pas à cinq minutes près. Et puis… Tu ne reconnais donc pas ? C'est le slow du bal de Noël.

.- En effet, accorda Hermione en tendant l'oreille, mais ça n'explique rien.

.- Alors tu n'auras pas d'explications. J'ai envie de danser, voilà tout. Et tu es là.

Et raffermissant sa prise, il fit glisser sa main jusqu'à celle de la jeune fille pour l'entraîner au milieu des danseurs. Trop choquée, Hermione ne parvint pas à protester avant de se retrouver bloquée entre les différents couples mouvants. Malefoy la saisit fermement à la taille et guida lentement sa main jusqu'à sa nuque où la jeune femme ne put faire grand-chose sinon s'y accrocher. Ondoyant légèrement son corps contre le sien, elle n'osait poser son regard nul part et le gardait fixé vers le cou lui faisant face, de beaucoup trop près d'ailleurs, ce qui n'arrangea en rien son malaise poignant.

.- Malefoy… Je te retiens, toi et tes idées stupides, et tes lubies, et tes abus de pouvoir et… commença-t-elle à récriminer, passant sa gêne en mauvaise humeur.

.- Chuut Granger, écoute un peu la musique. Ça ne va pas te tuer, c'est juste une danse. Je suis sûr que ça fait longtemps que tu ne t'es pas amusée comme ça.

Hermione voulait désespérément être en position d'ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer avec verve, mais elle savait parfaitement qu'alors elle mentirait. Cela faisait des années qu'elle ne s'était pas fait plaisir ni ne s'était divertie autant que ce soir-ci. Elle se tut alors. Écoutant les accords de la musique, elle se souvint du bal. Du début où elle avait été rayonnante, mais surtout de la fin, quand elle s'était violemment disputée avec Ron et avait fini la soirée en pleurs, sacrifiant ce qui aurait dû être son premier slow. Et même s'il y en avait eu d'autres depuis, elle lui en avait toujours un peu voulu pour ça. Elle l'aimait tant, mais il l'avait tellement fait souffrir, la dénigrant sans même ciller. Ce qui était certain, c'est qu'elle n'était pas tombée sur un homme passionné et avait toujours dû composer avec ses sautes d'humeur et son manque de romantisme. Mais malgré cela il restait Ron…

Se laissant bercer par les notes, elle se plut à imaginer qu'il s'agissait de son premier slow. Après tout, Malefoy était un homme qui faisait rêver, et comme figure, au moins extérieure, de prince, il remplissait bien son office. Ses pas se calant aux siens, sans jamais s'entraver, elle le laissa la rapprocher de lui, et alors que leurs poitrines se touchaient, elle releva les yeux. Il la regardait. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu de si près. Il portait jeune, très. Comme s'il devait pour toujours afficher cet air d'ange tombé. D'ange tombé. Hermione se mordit la lèvre. L'alcool lui faisait avoir de drôles de pensées. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud lui caresser le visage. Levant un peu plus le regard, elle le plongea effrontément pour la seconde fois dans celui de Drago, le fixant tel un aimant. Ils ne se lâchèrent pas de tout le temps que dura la musique.

Alors que la stéréo égrenait les derniers accords de la chanson dans un silence feutré et qu'Hermione se préparait quelques phrases pour prendre congé, Malefoy baissa la tête et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille, la faisant frissonner toute entière de sentir sa bouche, ses lèvres et son souffle aux odeurs alcoolisées si proches de sa peau :

.- Il faut que je t'avoue, si je danse, ce n'est pas juste parce que j'en avais envie et que tu étais là. Non, j'avais envie de danser avec toi, parce que c'était toi, Granger. Et si je ne t'appelle pas par ton prénom, ni n'utilise ton nouveau nom, c'est parce que tous les autres les utilisent, les vulgarisent. _Granger_, c'est moi. Quand tu entendras « Granger », tu penseras à moi.

Agitée par ces mots, elle s'écarta brusquement. Elle le vit lui sourire dans un mélange d'ironie et de tristesse. Il releva la main et lui replaça sa mèche, de nouveau en travers de son front, derrière son oreille et retourna chercher ses affaires. Quand Hermione, revenue à ses esprits, vint de même à leur table reprendre les siennes, il était parti.

**o**O**o**

**(1):** Je ne veux pas te blesser, je ne veux pas t'influencer,

Comme je sais que je l'avais fait avant, je ne le ferai plus désormais,

J'ai toujours été un rêveur, j'ai eu ma tête parmi les nuages,

Maintenant que je descends, voudrais-tu être ma terre ferme?

Héhé... Aloors? Personnellement, j'ai savouré, j'ai adoré écrire cette fin de chapitre. Et pour info, quand ils donnent l'heure ("Minuit neuf"), c'était exactement l'heure qu'il était quand j'écrivais. Ok, vous vous en fichez mais bon. Voilà, hein. Sont-ils pas mignons tous les deux?

Sinon, pour ceux qui ne savent pas (ça vient de m'effleurer), les WASPs, dont Drago fait mention à propos du président américain, c'est l'abréviation pour désigner les "_White Anglo-Saxon Protestant_" aux US. Et ces gens-là sont des caricatures de tout ce que la bourgeoisie, les racistes et l'Église a comme travers. Charmant.

Bref, bref, soyons bref, en un mot: REVIEWS...

:)

_See'ya!_

Next week...

Bisous à tous les lecteurs!

**Olivia,**_** alias**_** Stellmaria**


	7. Chapitre VII

** Adolescences tardives **

**/**_Papa. Dis, pourquoi on ne va jamais voir papi?_**/ /**_Scorpius, qui t'a foutu ces idioties dans le crâne?_**/ /**_Rose Weasley._**/** _ Drago soupira. Il avait fallu qu'elle tienne de sa mère. Il devrait aller parler à Granger, ceci ne devait pas se propager. Post T7_

**Disclaimer: **Tout à JKR, sauf les personnages sortis de mon imagination...

**Pairing:** HGDM, what else?

Bonjour tout le monde! :) Tout d'abord, mille excuses pour mon léger retard. Faute de fin de semaine, je ne poste qu'au début de la suivante... Je m'en veux un peu. Enfin, il faut avouer que j'étais un peu exténuée. Eh oui, le Bac. Enfin, ce n'est pas fini, je dois encore passer l'oral. Il faut que je commence à réviser... _Arrgh_. Ce n'est pas de ma faute, il fait définitivement trop chaud, tous les matins je me réveille vers 7h30 car il y a déjà trop de soleil. :( Enfin, j'aime bien ça hein, moi qui me plaignais de la pluie en mai. Mais bon, avec une piscine, c'est quand même mieux. Allez donc habiter en Provence dans un appart'. C'est un plan de suicidaire.

Sinon, pour ceux que ça intéresse (enfin, je vous force pas à lire, hein, vous pouvez sauter directement vers le chapitre, là j'me thérapise un peu, c'est tout), mon Bac s'est relativement bien passé. Bon, très sincèrement, les maths, en L, c'est drôle (oui, j'vous assure, ça arrive. N'empêche que là c'est fini, j'en fais plus de toute ma vie! :D J'attends ça au moins depuis l'CP.), et pour les sciences... Bon, ça allait, excepté qu'il y avait des cours qu'on n'avait pas fait (merci messieurs les profs qui se disent : "bah, ils sont en L, classe de merde, j'veux pas venir faire le travail pour lequel je suis payé"). Il faut avouer que mon prof de physique ne savait pas faire cours : il lisait les fiches. Puis pour nous expliquer, il les relisait! Dingue, non? Sinon, il nous parlait de la fontaine qu'il avait créée avec une classe de S, et qui trône au centre de la cour. C'est cool pour toi vieux. Ou sinon, il causait de son chameau. Oui, mon prof a un chameau. _Sigh_. Bon, limite, il est marrant (à ses dépends), pas comme le prof de bio, qui lui nous hait, c'est clair (en plus c'est pas comme si on ne venait pas aux cours, nous ;p). Bref, _adios messieurs_, on s'reverra _pas_.

Pour le français... hem. On est tombé sur le roman. Jusque-là pas de problèmes. Mais pourquoi s'obstinent-t-ils à nous refiler des textes de corpus très étranges? Pourquoi pas un peu de Balzac? Parce que je veux pas dire moi, mais Balzac au moins tu sais où il veut en venir. Pas comme ces pseudos machins modernes. Bref, résultats le 9 juillet (ça les tuerait de nous les filer plus tôt?). J'suis pas pessimiste, hein, je touche juste du bois.

Vous êtes allés à la fête de la musique? Ok, ma gueule, vous voulez le chapitre. N'empêche, c'est marrant, on croise des gens bizarres. Y'avait même un groupe de rock chrétien. J'ai rien contre, hein, mais je préfère que les "Montre nous le chemin Jésus" restent à l'intérieur des églises. Il y avait aussi un groupe de musiques folkloriques. Très drôle. Pire, des gens dansaient. Failli me faire percuter, au passage. Sinon, un joyeux mélange de bourrés, de drogués, de gamines déguisées en barbie poufiasse, de mères de familles accompagnées des gosses (petits, hein) qui affichaient un tee-shirt "bad girl". Ouais. Pis des tektoniqueurs. Aah, mes amis, par pitié, pendez-les. Brefouille, ce fut joyeux. Bon, là, j'arrête vraiment, j'ai dépassé mon quota de blablatage; :) **Bonne lectuure!**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**

lou29 : Coucou ! Contente de revoir tes reviews ! :) Qui s'allongent… (Bon, c'est vrai, tu avais tout de même deux chapitres à commenter !). Alors réponse au cas par cas. Pour le chapitre 5, c'est vrai que j'abandonne un peu les dialogues, très rythmés, pour un peu d'introspection. Il faut savoir que j'avais commencé à écrire la fic en novembre dernier, et que j'avançais petit bout par petit bout (même si je suis loin de la fin), selon mon humeur, et ce jusqu'à ce que je commence à publier, ce qui explique peut-être cela. Mais il faut avouer que je me laisse bien porter par l'introspection. Puis ça permet d'amener des éléments qui auraient pu sembler boiteux dans une conversation. Et je suis contente que tu apprécies Molly (bon, elle va pas être super importante, hein, mais j'aime bien varier les personnages). Sinon pour le chapitre 6. Ah, je redoutais bien de me faire choper. Bon, ce n'était pas voulu, (enfin si, mais non), c'est juste que quand j'écrivais la scène, cette chanson s'est mise sur mon iPod, et elle m'a tellement inspirée que je l'ai mise en boucle. Enfin, c'est vrai qu'il y a une ressemblance, mais en même temps on n'a pas vraiment les mêmes caractères et persos. Pour finir, oui, Hermione va arrêter de boire un jour (ça devient récurrent ! xD), et pour la suite, la voilà ! Bisous !  
MiladyMoOn: :) Ma petite Capu! Je suis ravie de voir que tu as aimé le chapitre ! Bon, en fait, je me disais bien que ce genre de scène te plairait… ;) Vu qu'on a déjà un peu débriefé via le téléphone, je te dis juste bonne lecture et… Je t'aime trèès fort ! 3  
Phoebé : Hullo ! Merci pour ta review ! Je suis ravie de voir que tu partages ma vision des choses, quant aux couples choisis par notre très respectable propriétaire d'Hp. (Je ne suis qu'une petite exploitante !) Ça me fait plaisir de lire que tu aimes ma façon de mener l'histoire, mais aussi le fond politique, sans lequel, les aventures de nos petits chéris ne seraient pas aussi amusantes (ou pas ;p). Simple question, quand tu parles d'expérience niveau recherche de réconfort avec un ennemi, que dirais-tu de me tuyauter pour la fic ? (si tu veux bien). Car personnellement, je n'ai pas encore testé (quoique la vie soit surprenante.) Bref, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre ! Bisous !

L3a: Merci pour ta review! Simple mais concise ;). Voici la suite !

Liaco : Coucou ! Je suis ravie de lire que je fais partie de tes exceptions de revieweuse ! C'est valorisant. En tout cas que de compliments… merci ! Par contre, je regrette de ne pas pouvoir répondre à ta question… Car je me la pose à chaque fois que je me laisse songer à la fic. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment la fic va finir, mais sache que je vais exploiter l'épilogue du T7, sans qu'il soit fatalement une fin en soi. Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

_A winters day in a deep and dark December,_

_I am alone, gazing from my window to the streets below on a freshly fallen silent shroud of snow._

_I am a rock, I am an island._

_I've built walls, a fortress deep and mighty, that none may penetrate._

_I have no need of friendship: friendship causes pain._

_Its laughter and its loving I disdain._

_I am a rock, I am an island.___**Simon & Garfunkel**_**, I'm a rock. (1)**_

**o**O**o**

_**Chapitre VII**_

_/ Parfois, notre cœur reflète le temps extérieur, ou celui-ci réfléchit notre cœur. Sans doute dans notre souffrance battent-ils à l'unisson./_

**o**O**o**

**Lettre de Drago Malefoy à Blkaise Zabini.**

_Manoir Malefoy, le 17 décembre 2012_**.**

_Blaise,_

_Pourrais-tu m'expliquer le sujet de ta missive ? Car je ne comprends pas ta véhémence. Tes propos semblaient sous-entendre une suspicion… D'adultère ? Es-tu fou ? Et as-tu si peu de considération envers moi et mon éducation, et envers Astoria elle-même, pour imaginer qu'elle est une femme que l'on trompe ? Certes, notre mariage est plus fragile qu'un fétu de paille. Pourtant Astoria y croit. Moi j'attends. Quand elle cessera d'y apposer le moindre espoir, alors nous agirons. Mais en attendant, sache que j'accepte d'attendre, de l'attendre elle. Car vois-tu, Astoria est bien plus qu'une épouse. Durant ces quinze années passées en un tunnel noir, elle était là. Et toi, Blaise, où étais-tu ? Certes, tu devais toi-même te sauver. Mais je te somme de cesser de me juger tel un grand maitre impartial. Tu n'es pas le meilleur d'entre nous._

_Tu veux savoir avec qui je parlais ? Granger, Blaise, c'était Granger. Tu l'avais vu toi-même au restaurant, il y a peu. Pourquoi je m'entretiens avec elle, cela me regarde. Mais la simple connaissance de son identité devrait apaiser tes esprits. _

_A présent cesse de m'importuner, et passe le bonjour à Selene. Je te verrais vendredi, de toute façon, mais tu serais aimable de ne plus m'agresser de la sorte._

_Drago_

**o**O**o**

.- ... Un autre exemple, Cliodna qui était une druidesse irlandaise du Moyen-Âge. La belle druidesse avait trois oiseaux magiques, peut-être des phénix, qui chantaient auprès des malades pour les endormir et ensuite les soigner. La légende dit qu'elle-même pouvait prendre la forme d'un oiseau marin ou se changer en vague. Son passe-temps favori était de voler. Elle découvrit aussi les propriétés de la rosée de lune, laquelle permet...

N'écoutant que d'une oreille les explications de leur professeur d'éveil aux légendes, Rose Weasley était penchée sur sa feuille. D'un air concentré, elle s'appliquait à esquisser les traits d'un dragon, puisant l'image en grande partie dans les souvenirs de sa dernière visite à son oncle Charlie. Bien qu'élève studieuse, Rose s'ennuyait un peu à l'école et ne se sentait plus d'impatience de commencer enfin ses études à Poudlard. En avance sur son âge, elle avait déjà mémorisé une petite dizaine de sorts qu'elle ne pouvait à son grand désarroi pas tester, faute de matériel. De même, les légendes que déblatérait de façon édulcorée leur professeur, Rose les connaissait déjà et en intégralité. Avoir une mère boulimique de lecture n'y était pas étranger, et la fillette était en bonne voie pour poursuivre la coutume.

Un mouvement à sa gauche attira son attention. Relevant la tête d'un air agacé, elle fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant ce fanfaron de Scorpius Malefoy qui s'ingéniait à envoyer le plus discrètement possible des avions en papier. Ce garçon lui semblait des plus puérils. Un peu plus loin vers le fond de la classe, elle intercepta le regard ennuyé d'Al', son cousin. Elle lui sourit d'un air encourageant, lui indiquant la petite horloge accrochée au mur, dont la plus grande aiguille s'approchait dangereusement de l'axe vertical. Il leva légèrement les mains, un air de fausse adoration peint sur ma face, mimant le bonheur de la délivrance. La fillette partit en une série de toussotements pour cacher le rire qui lui encombrait la gorge, prêt à jaillir.

.- Vous allez bien Miss Weasley ?

.- Oui, oui Miss Bones, juste une poussière.

L'institutrice se désintéressa aussitôt de son cas et repris son long monologue, les yeux plongés dans les pages colorées de son livre, ignorante du monde extérieur. Rose souffla légèrement et retourna à son dessin. Elle était bloquée quant à la façon de tracer la patte du dragon. Celle-ci s'obstinait à être trop courte et disproportionnée par rapport à l'ensemble de la bête. Elle s'apprêtait à opter pour le tracé d'un buisson qui dissimulerait le membre récalcitrant quand elle reçut quelque chose dans l'arrière de la tête. Se détournant, furieuse, elle se saisit de l'avion en papier qui avait volé jusqu'à elle. Deux tables plus loin, Scorpius Malefoy et son acolyte, Nero Zabini, se tordaient de rire, leurs mains empoignant fermement leurs bouches pour en étouffer le bruit. Énervée par ce manège, Rose glissa silencieusement sur le siège voisin et saisit prestement entre deux doigts acérés un bout de la cuisse de son agresseur, le pinçant violemment. Scorpius serra fortement les dents et, dégageant d'un geste leste la main de la rouquine, siffla discrètement entre ses dents :

.- T'es tombée sur la tête ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

.- Et toi, pourquoi me lance-tu un avion dessus ?

.- J'aime pas les rousses.

.- Ok, alors on dira que je n'aime pas les blonds.

Ledit blond haussa un sourcil, guère rancunier.

.- Allez, Rosy, je suis désolé. Mais ce n'est pas si grave un avion.

.- Tu es insupportable Scorpius. J'espère que je ne serai pas dans ta maison à Poudlard.

.- Pour sûr non, tu serais une parfaite griffy.

.- Qui te dit que je ne suis pas plutôt un petit serpent ? Ne te fie pas aux apparences Scorpius.

.- Tes parents te décapiteraient.

.- Oh… Eux, il faudrait déjà qu'ils s'occupent d'eux-mêmes.

Scorpius sourit doucement. Il aimait bien Rose, elle était toujours gentille avec lui, à sa manière. Il ne pouvait en tout cas se plaindre ni de stupidité latente ni d'attitude irritante de sa part. Il est vrai qu'elle s'énervait, mais elle le faisait rire.

.- Allez, ça va s'arranger.

.- Peut-être, je…

.- Mr Malefoy, Miss Weasley, enfin ? Cessez ces bavardages ! hulula Mrs Abbot.

Cependant elle fut rapidement interrompue, pour le soulagement des deux concernés mais aussi du reste de la classe, par la sonnerie stridente annonçant à la fois la fin des cours et le début des vacances de Noël. Tous les écoliers se levèrent d'un même bond, faisant glisser leurs affaires pêle-mêle dans leurs sacoches, commençant tous à bavarder et à pousser des hurlements de joie. Rose elle-même, ne put s'empêcher de se joindre à la liesse générale. Les vacances de Noël étaient, après les vacances d'été, les plus chéries. La perspective des veillées au coin de la cheminée de sa grand-mère, avec tous ses nombreux cousins, des cadeaux et des réjouissances, lui mettait le baume au cœur. À l'exemple des autres, elle jeta négligemment crayons et papiers par l'ouverture de son sac. Alors qu'elle l'ajustait sur son dos, elle remarqua que Scorpius s'était attardé à ses côtés, Nero l'attendant sur le pas de la porte.

.- Oui ? demanda-t-elle, incertaine.

.- Je voulais juste savoir ce que tu faisais pendant les vacances. Nero et moi on pensait peut-être vous inviter un après-midi, Albus et toi, pour faire du balai.

.- Du balai ? hoqueta-t-elle, horrifiée.

.- Ben oui. Mon père en a acheté des petits formats pour que je puisse m'entraîner. Ce serait sympa que vous veniez.

.- On… On y pensera. J'en parlerai à Al'. Tu ne fais rien d'autre pendant les fêtes ?

.- Ben non. Je vais voir un peu de famille sans doute.

.- Tu verras ton grand-père? s'enquit-elle, curieuse.

.- Ce n'est pas prévu, répondit tristement le garçonnet.

Rose grimaça légèrement. Le sujet de Lucius Malefoy la passionnait, elle était fascinée par ce personnage sombre et tortueux depuis qu'elle était tombée sur une biographie à son sujet à la librairie. Le cœur pris d'une soudaine compassion pour le garçonnet, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et lui posa un baiser sur la joue. Puis elle s'enfuit en courant, laissant en plan Scorpius qui, d'ordinaire si pâle, avait viré au rose saumon.

Dehors, les parents attendaient leurs bambins. Hermione se tenait à l'écart, incertaine. Elle avait remarqué le couple Potter près des portes, accompagné de son mari. Et elle était restée tétanisée. Elle n'osait les rejoindre, pressentant avec vivacité le malaise atroce que cela provoquerait. Pourtant elle voulait voir ses enfants. Elle restait donc debout en plein vent, grelotant légèrement, n'osant faire un pas de plus. De mous flocons de neige l'enveloppaient avec tendresse, formant un cocon sécuritaire autour d'elle, qui voulait la protéger de cet affrontement.

C'est alors qu'elle sentit un regard peser sur sa nuque, la vrillant. Elle tenta quelque temps d'en faire abstraction, mais les picotements l'incommodaient et elle finit par tenter un regard en coin, agacée. Ses cheveux bloquant sa vision, elle releva totalement la tête, se tassant paradoxalement un peu plus le visage dans les creux tièdes de son écharpe. À une dizaine de mètres, majestueux en leurs manteaux, se tenait le couple Malefoy, attendant sans doute l'arrivée imminente de Scorpius. Si Astoria ne quittait pas des yeux l'entrée, Malefoy l'avait lui bien remarquée. Ses yeux limpides la scrutaient avec une hardiesse provocante. Un mince sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Hermione se sentit aussitôt assaillie, son sang se mit à battre plus fort dans ses tempes, l'assourdissant. Prévoyant le reflux de rouge sur son visage, mais aussi car elle était déconcertée par le comportement de l'ancien serpentard, qu'elle trouvait un peu dérangeant, elle se déroba à son regard, trouvant enfin une motivation pour aller de l'avant. Elle fit donc quelques pas, s'approchant du petit groupe qu'elle avait cherché à esquiver. Rose était déjà là, qui babillait d'un air volubile, les joues rosies, argumentant avec Albus Severus. James était aussi sorti, et l'on n'attendait plus que l'arrivée de Lily et Hugo. Ce fut son fils qui, dès le premier pied hors du bâtiment, l'aperçut. Il se précipita vers elle et Hermione s'accroupit pour le recevoir dans ses bras, attirant l'attention de tout le groupe vers elle.

.- Maman ! J'suis content d'te voir ! marmotta-t-il dans son cou.

.- Je t'ai tant manqué, mon cœur ?

.- Ben voui.

Une ombre la couvrit bientôt, accompagnée d'un crissement de pas dans la neige. Hermione reconnut aussitôt Harry. Ron était resté avec Ginny en retrait. Elle n'avait plus reparlé avec la rousse depuis son lendemain de cuite. Elle ignorait donc si elle lui était beaucoup hostile. Les enfants, eux, s'étaient écartés, bien conscients du malaise existant entre leurs parents pour en avoir directement vu les conséquences. James, l'aîné, invectiva Hugo pour qu'il les rejoigne. Le garçonnet obéit après avoir collé un baiser humide sur la joue de sa mère. Elle se releva lentement, rechignant à faire face à son meilleur ami.

.- Harry… Bonsoir.

.- Hermione.

Silence. La jeune femme tordit légèrement la pointe de sa chaussure sur la neige.

.- Il ne veut pas me parler, hein ?

.- Compréhensible, non ?

.- Ne sois pas si partial ! Tu n'as qu'une version de l'histoire.

.- Je vois les effets. Et puis, tu n'avais qu'à me la donner, ta version.

.- Excuse-moi si, quand je suis montée à votre étage, mon mari s'est enfui et tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de le suivre. Deux fois.

.- Tu venais pour lui.

Pour toi aussi… Oh, Harry, tu es tout de même mon meilleur ami. Je t'en prie, ne te détourne pas de moi. J'ai moi aussi besoin de ton épaule et de ton écoute. Je sais que ce que je te demande n'est pas facile pour toi.

Le brun plissa les yeux, le visage fermé. Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer face à cette vision. Elle sentit ses yeux s'humecter.

.- Je te promets, Harry, d'essayer d'arranger les choses. Mais si quelque chose ne va pas entre Ron et moi, nous ne pouvons l'ignorer, tu sais. Je vais profiter des vacances et de ce que j'ai moins de boulot pour m'en occuper.

Il rouvrit les yeux et regarda avec tristesse son amie. Un semblant de sourire sembla fleurir sur ses lèvres, mais mourut avant même de se concrétiser.

.- C'est juste que cette histoire me bouleverse moi aussi. Ne t'inquiète pas, Hermione, on trouvera le temps d'en parler. Je sais que Ron est blessé, mais si tu souffres, ainsi que j'ai cru le comprendre, on ne va tout de même pas te laisser t'enfoncer.

.- …

.- Et on compte sur toi pour Noël, hein 'Mione ?

Hermione laissa un sourire éclater sous ces mots alors que de grosses larmes chaudes se pressaient au bord de sa paupière. Elles commencèrent à rouler doucement sur ses joues jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse gouter à cette saveur salée, libératrice. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas pleuré depuis très longtemps. Que toutes ces larmes, symbole de ses frustrations, ses souffrances, sa douleur, elle les laissait enfin s'échapper. Se sentant de façon très paradoxale faible et puissante dans cette action, elle sanglota de plus belle, de plus en plus fort, son corps commençant à trembler dans le vent glacé de décembre. Telle une flammèche fragile, luttant pour ne pas s'éteindre, pour se maintenir droite et fière, toujours, elle vacilla légèrement.

Les lumières des lampadaires s'allumaient en d'incertains grésillements, la nuit devenait noire. Et alors deux bras la saisirent au corps, puissamment, l'enlaçant. Elle reconnut l'odeur d'Harry comme l'on reconnait une fragrance réconfortante de l'enfance. Saisissant à bras-le-corps son ami, elle serra de ses poings son manteau, se blottissant plus près, plus fort contre lui, pleurant sans imaginer pouvoir s'arrêter. Harry lui frottait doucement le dos. Sentant un liquide atteindre son cou, elle comprit que lui aussi pleurait. Elle en fut émue. Il ne pleurait pas souvent. Harry n'était pas de ceux qui se laissaient aller. Elle non plus, d'ailleurs. Hermione s'accrocha de la sorte à son meilleur ami longtemps, très longtemps, alors qu'il n'y avait plus personne devant la petite école depuis un bon moment, ils étaient là, tous deux enlacés sous la lumière orangée d'un lampadaire, entourés du vent hurlant et de la neige tourbillonnante, qui reconstituait son cocon.

**o**O**o**

**Journal d'Hermione Granger**

18/04/1998

_Nous avons été pris. Et relâchés, bien sûr, sinon je ne serais pas là en train de t'écrire, cher journal. Il faut avouer qu'Harry n'a pas été prudent. Mais il s'entête toujours tellement ! Apparemment, le nom de notre cher ennemi à faciès de serpent serait un moyen de détection pour les mangemorts. Un tabou. Et comme Harry s'obstine à l'utiliser…_

_En t'épargnant les détails, je t'expliquerai seulement que nous avons été faits prisonniers et, à cause de l'épée peu discrète que nous avons en notre possession, conduits au Manoir Malefoy. Nous y avons d'ailleurs retrouvé Luna et Dean – enfin, lui était dans le convoi de prisonniers, elle était sur place. Il s'est passé une chose vraiment étrange, et c'est sur celle-là que j'aimerais me pencher, analyser un peu. De toute façon, je ne risque pas d'oublier cette incursion de sitôt : les garçons emmenés, moi torturée, Ron qui hurle et accourt à ma rescousse – je lui ai enfin pardonné, il a été tellement adorable… –, les sorts qui fusent et la mort de Dobby. J'en éprouve d'ailleurs beaucoup de peine, mais le pire à voir est Harry : il semble dévasté. Ça m'inquiète, surtout vu sa prédisposition à culpabiliser._

_Non, ce qui me titille est un détail, l'ombre d'un détail même. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés au manoir, Lucius Malefoy a demandé à Malefoy – fils – de confirmer nos identités, commençant par Harry, puis par moi. Naturellement, je pensais qu'il allait s'empresser d'acquiescer. Ç'aurait été dans la logique des choses. Mais non. Certes, le visage d'Harry était bien tuméfié. Mais moi, je veux dire, j'étais sale, pleine de boue, mais lui m'aurait sans aucun doute reconnue. Il s'acharne après tout tellement à me faire souffrir. J'ai donc voulu soutenir son regard, l'écraser de mon mépris, sachant que j'étais plus ou moins condamnée. Mais il s'est contenté de me regarder, je pouvais tout voir de ses yeux. J'aurai été incapable de regarder ailleurs, ils sont si captivants. Et il a joué la carte de l'incertitude, arguant à son père qu'il n'était pas sûr que je sois... moi. En quelques sortes. Cela n'a pas pris longtemps, Bellatrix n'étant pas dupe, et je me suis vite retrouvée à la merci de sa baguette. Mais les coups de Doloris et autres maléfices sordides n'étaient pas si douloureux. J'ai crié, pour me donner contenance, et parce que réellement, ce n'était tout de même pas agréable - on s'évanouirait pour moins -, et j'ai quand même des séquelles mais je n'ai pas reconnu les symptômes de ces sorts. Et… Oh, Merlin, c'est vraiment étrange ! Harry a embarqué la baguette de Malefoy dans notre fuite, et je me suis risquée à un sort révélant les derniers sorts lancés par celle-ci. Et j'ai découvert un sort de protection. Serait-ce donc lui qui m'a aidée, encore, alors que je subissais la fureur de sa tante ? Je ne veux pas avancer de conclusion, après tout c'est quand même très bizarre, et nous parlons de Malefoy ! Mais il me semblait intéressant de le noter. _

_Sur ce je te laisse et vais cogiter à tout ça. D'ailleurs Fleur m'appelle – on est chez elle et Bill. À plus tard._

**o**O**o**

Pansy Parkinson était une jeune femme accomplie qui symbolisait tout ce dont on pouvait rêver dans le domaine de la réussite. Sa une beauté était singulière mais fascinante, et bien des hommes étaient subjugués par ses allures maniérées, en un attachant rappel des airs des cabarets des années trente. Elle gravissait les échelons de la Justice à une vitesse effrénée, et son nom était de plus en plus cité. Issue d'une famille relativement prestigieuse, elle était courue. Mais mariée. À Théodore Nott, un condisciple de serpentard de ses années d'études à Poudlard, aussi taciturne qu'elle était exubérante, aussi simple qu'elle était apprêtée. On l'aurait plutôt destinée, et on l'avait fait, à un homme partageant son goût des belles choses et des artifices, des intrigues et des jeux de masques, mais celui-ci s'était avéré devenir son meilleur ami et elle avait mis un point d'honneur à séduire cet étrange échalas qu'était Théodore. Mais avant même d'avoir accompli sa tâche, c'était elle qui s'était retrouvée entravée des liens que lui avait discrètement, mais avec une grande efficacité, apposés sa proie. Belle, mariée, riche et influente, Pansy Parkinson-Nott était une femme qui avait réussi. Et ce à la force de son poignet, car malgré son illustre lignage, elle et les siens étaient sortis fortement entachés de la seconde guerre.

Lorsque Hermione pénétra dans son bureau, ce lundi-là, elle se demanda encore comment cela se faisait que Pansy l'invite à son bureau alors même qu'avaient lieu les vacances. Elle ne se souvenait pas de la jeune femme comme d'une travailleuse acharnée. Le bureau était décoré sobrement, mais avec goût, et tout semblait soigneusement rangé. La brune releva la tête en l'entendant entrer. Elle découvrit de ses lèvres carmines un sourire narquois.

.- Entre donc, Granger, puisque nous allons devoir traiter ensemble.

.- En effet, tu m'en vois plus qu'heureuse.

.- Tu t'améliores niveau hypocrisie.

Hermione prit place sur un petit siège en merisier et vissa son regard dans les prunelles d'un noir flamboyant du jeune magistrat.

.- Merci Parkinson –ou plutôt Nott.

.- Fais comme tu veux, j'aime cultiver les vieux souvenirs. Ne compte pas sur moi pour t'appeler Weasley.

.- Toi aussi ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous avec contre ce nom ? grommela Hermione.

.- Pardon ?

.- Non, rien… Bon, je suis donc aussi ravie que toi de cette collaboration, mais selon ma patronne, tu serais douée. J'espère donc pouvoir compter sur tes compétences en leur intégralité, sans mauvais esprit.

.- Ne t'inquiète pas Granger, je ne mélange pas boulot et privé. Je suis professionnelle. Que veux-tu, vu le nombre de personnes qui m'insupportent cela aurait été un peu compliqué.

.- À la bonne heure.

.- Donc quel est ce dossier ? On n'a rien voulu m'en dire. Apparemment vous gardez cela de façon très discrète.

.- Il vaut mieux. Donc, pour te résumer la chose, il y a anguille sous roche dans le dossier de Lucius Malefoy.

.- Il y a toujours anguille sous roche avec les Malefoy.

.- Je te l'accorde.

Pansy se renfonça souplement dans son siège, croisant une jambe sur l'autre.

.- Eh bien, explique donc. Je suis toute ouïe.

.- Au point où en sont mes recherches, je peux dire deux choses : Lucius Malefoy ayant écopé d'une peine de trente-cinq ans à la suite du procès a fait appel. Logique. Par contre, le tribunal reçut plus tard cette année-là une demande d'annulation d'audience. Moins banal. Pas le genre de la maison. Mais ça, personne ne l'a su. Les journaux ont l'air d'avoir étés muselés. Pas un mot à ce sujet. Et depuis… Ça m'étonnerait que Lucius Malefoy ou même sa famille accepte qu'il passe trente-cinq ans à l'ombre.

.- Wow. Ça fait beaucoup d'un coup.

.- Je ne te le fais pas dire.

.- Et tu insinues qu'il y a quelque tractations sordides, quelque complot ou fait affreux qui a suffisamment d'importance pour renoncer à un appel et acheter tous les journaux.

.- Oui.

.- Génial.

Hermione s'autorisa un sourire. Pansy avait l'air enthousiaste. Il était amusant d'observer son visage : toutes les émotions par lesquelles elle passait étaient visibles.

.- Bon Granger, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Et mélanger un peu de privé au travail : creuser du côté de Drago et d'Astoria, aussi. Elle doit savoir quelque chose vu qu'elle était déjà mariée avec Drago à l'époque. S'il s'est passé quoique ce soit, elle le sait.

.- Je le pense aussi, c'est elle qui est venue me voir en réponse à mon mot d'usage pour l'avertir de la réouverture temporaire du dossier.

.- Tu lui as dit quoi ?

.- J'ai brodé, inventé une perte dans des transactions. Mieux, elle va nous fournir des documents. Naturellement je n'ai pas mentionné ton nom. Tu es libre d'agir. Tant mieux pour nous. Je t'ai apporté une copie du dossier – elle sortit une pochette bien remplie de son sac –, mais évite de le laisser traîner. Il ne faudrait pas que l'histoire se sache avant qu'on n'ait des éléments concrets.

.- En effet. Si jamais quelqu'un du haut de la hiérarchie l'apprenait, on pourrait être suspendues - du moins si l'affaire est aussi importante que ce que tu supposes, et je partage ton avis. Bon, durant ces quinze jours, je fouine et toi, va faire ta visite à Azkaban. On garde contact et on fait le point à la rentrée. Ça te va, Miss Granger ?

.- Parfaitement Miss Parkinson.

Simple, net et précis, tels étaient les adjectifs adéquats. L'entretien avait été expédié en dix minutes et pourtant Hermione ne s'était pas sentie aussi motivée depuis longtemps. À croire que la compagnie de serpentards lui réussissait.

**o**O**o**

_Azkaban_. Ce nom avait toujours fait frémir et ne cesserait sans doute jamais. La forteresse, construite au XVI ème siècle pour les besoins de la _Navy_ royale dans ses croisades contre la fameuse et supposée invincible _Armada_ espagnole, était marquée des noms des deux monarques régnants lors de sa longue et ardue édification. Relevant de la grandeur et de l'aura intemporelle d'Elizabeth I, la reine vierge, la citadelle glaçait le cœur et constituait un rappel éternel des exécutions en séries que qu'avait perpétrées Marie I, dite Bloody Mary. Tout, autant son architecture que les connotations qu'elle portait, prédisposait l'édifice à sa fonction plus tardive de prison lorsque, abandonné des moldus du fait des contraintes d'entretien et d'accès qu'il posait, il fut choisi par les sorciers.

Tout cela, Hermione l'avait lu depuis bien longtemps, au chaud dans la confortable salle commune de sa maison à Poudlard. C'est pourquoi elle n'était pas très rassurée le matin de son excursion. Cependant, les mots couvrant les pages des livres d'histoire peinaient à décrire l'horreur de l'endroit. Suintant, noir, dans une mer en perpétuelle tempête parsemée de tourbillons furieux, au fond de laquelle était crocheté un tapis de roches saillantes et coupantes, le bâtiment inspirait un pur sentiment d'effroi. Énorme, voire colossal, il se dressait comme un géant noir sorti des eaux, si bien qu'on ne doutait pas un instant que Neptune eut pu en faire sa demeure à l'époque reculée des cruels dieux olympiens. Les seules ouvertures visibles étaient la porte, à l'échelle de la prison, et de minces orifices, sans doute d'anciennes meurtrières. La neige molle et gelée qui voletait par vague semblait elle-même se ternir à l'approche de la monstrueuse citadelle. Alors qu'elle rangeait le port-au-loin qui l'avait menée en ce lieu dans son sac, Hermione plaignit du plus profond de son cœur ceux qui devaient vivre ici. Une seule année en ce lieu lui paraissait à présent être amplement suffisante comme peine capitale.

Frissonnante, elle s'avança jusqu'à l'entrée où un auror, dépêché par le Ministère, l'attendait pour l'escorter dans ses recherches en ce lieu austère. Son visage se détendit un peu en reconnaissant la figure noire de Kingsley Shacklebolt, qu'elle avait bien connu durant la dernière guerre et avec qui Harry et Ron avaient gardé contact du fait de leur profession.

.- Kingsley ! Suis-je donc si importante que l'on m'envoie le chef des aurors ?

.- Vous êtes très importante, Hermione, voyons. Héroïne de guerre, membre haut placé du ministère et en plus de cela meilleure amie du Survivant…

.- Minute, rassurez-moi, ce n'est pas Harry qui vous envoie ?

.- Non, il n'est pas au courant. Compte tenu de la confidentialité de votre affaire, nous n'allions quand même pas lancer un appel en plein vent au quartier général des aurors, d'où l'on entre et sort comme d'un moulin. D'ailleurs moi-même ne sais-je pas de quoi il en retourne. Mais ayant entendu votre nom, je me suis dit qu'il serait agréable de vous escorter.

.- En ce cas, je vous suis fort gré, Kingsley. Je vous remercie.

Le noir lui répondit d'un léger sourire. Ensemble, ils s'avancèrent vers la porte qui s'ouvrit en silence à leur approche. Derrière, un hall tout aussi immense et obscur. Plusieurs gardes étaient en faction autour d'une table, et se levèrent en les apercevant. Kingsley leva alors son insigne :

.- Chef des Aurors. C'est pour l'autorisation spéciale faite à Hermione Weasley.

La jeune femme s'avança et, tremblante, sortit maladroitement un parchemin plié en quatre qu'elle étala sur la table de bois humide. Le plus âgé des gardes, aux sourcils grisonnants, se pencha en avant en ajustant ses petites lunettes d'écaille ronde sur son nez.

.- Tout me semble en règle, Mrs Weasley. Nous vous accordons… Disons deux heures, bien que je pense que vous aurez fui en courant bien avant.

.- Je n'en doute pas.

.- Pour vous accompagner tous les deux, poursuivit-il en posant son regard sur l'auror, je vous adjoins Aidan Smith. Il vaut mieux que vous ayez un guide, il ne serait pas très amusant que vous vous perdiez et qu'on ne retrouve vos corps que trois semaines plus tard.

Il conclut sa tirade en lâchant un petit rire grinçant, dévoilant ses dents jaunies. Hermione sourit d'un air crispé. Elle ne pensait pas partager son humour. Cet homme lui déplaisait, il avait l'air un peu fou. Ce qui n'était pas étonnant en soi. Un garde plus jeune et un peu bedonnant s'avança légèrement et elle en déduisit qu'il devait s'agir de leur guide. Sans dire un mot, il se mit à marcher et Hermione et Kingsley lui emboitèrent le pas. Les couloirs étaient bien plus petits et tortueux. Sombres et humides, ils rappelaient une taupinière. Hermione se demanda comment en un temps quelconque des souveraines et plus tard souverains avaient ici étés suffisamment à l'aise pour diriger leur flotte. Comment des soldats supposés être en état d'attaquer avaient pu attendre ici. Et comment des prisonniers, dont certains étaient supposés sortir un jour, pouvaient survivre entre ces murs. Elle soupçonnait les sorciers d'avoir ajouté des sorts à la forteresse, afin de la rendre encore plus sordide. Et même si l'usage de Détraqueurs en son sein avait été aboli, elle se doutait que d'autres souffrances morales avaient du être inventées, plus officieuses qu'officielles. Sur ce point-là, elle blâmerait toujours le monde sorcier pour son retard.

La jeune femme ignorait quel serait son plan d'attaque lorsqu'elle se retrouverait face à Lucius Malefoy. Elle était venue en ce lieu en improvisation totale, ne sachant même pas dans quel état elle allait retrouver son homme. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas songer à autre chose qu'à cette affaire qui l'obsédait, et à Malefoy fils aussi, et elle avait hâte que tout soit fini. Après plusieurs longues minutes de marche et plusieurs escaliers tour à tour montés, puis descendus, ils arrivèrent enfin devant la porte cloutée d'une cellule. Leur guide se tourna vers les deux visiteurs et, l'air méfiant, demanda d'une voix aigre :

.- C'est bien la cellule de Lucius Malefoy, immatriculé 1164-9645, que vous désirez ?

.- Oui-da, répondit calmement Kingsley de sa voix profonde.

.- Veuillez attendre dehors, s'il vous plait.

Et leur tournant son gros dos, il commença à trafiquer la serrure avec un jeu de clefs rouillées bien fourni. Lasse d'attendre, Hermione se laissa aller contre le mur, fermant légèrement les yeux. Elle entendait tous les bruits environnants avec une acuité nouvelle. Le cliquetis des clefs, sonore, de l'eau qui gouttait un peu plus loin dans le couloir, des gémissements éloignés et ponctuels et les lourdes respirations, semblant percer l'air humide d'un son éraillé et étouffé. Enfin elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Elle avait déjà hâte de partir. Ouvrant les yeux, elle vit Smith s'engouffrer dans la pièce et refermer la porte, marmonnant un :

.- Un instant je vous prie.

Elle leva un sourcil.

.- C'est quand même long, non ? souffla-t-elle à son compagnon.

.- Vous n'êtes jamais venue à Azkaban, n'est-ce pas Hermione ?

.- …

.- Cet espace est très codifié. C'est… Une affreuse microsociété. Les visiteurs sont rares, leur présence est un évènement. Dans cet univers malsain, les gardes eux-mêmes ne sont pas très probes, et n'ont pas le libre usage des ports-au-loin pour partir à leur gré. Ils ne peuvent s'en aller que suivant les roulements. Les règles de la société sont transposées ici, mais selon leurs propres valeurs.

Hermione déglutit difficilement tandis que Kingsley pinçait les lèvres, l'air profondément dégoûté par l'endroit. La jeune femme grelottait tout en ayant chaud, comme prise de fièvres. Il y avait réellement des trafics très obscurs entre ces murs. Enfin Aidan Smith réapparut. Il avait l'air embarrassé.

.- Je suis désolé, mais l'accès à cette cellule ne peut vous être permis.

.- Mais enfin ! protesta Hermione. J'ai une autorisation officielle. Délivrée par le Ministère de la Magie, insista-t-elle.

.- Même. Je vous assure que j'en suis embarrassé mais je dois vous refuser…

.- Qu'est-ce donc que cela ? tonna Kinglsey. Encore une de vos inventions excentriques de gardiens en manque d'évènements ? Nous voulons voir M. Lucius Malefoy, nous avons droit à deux heures, laissez-nous entrer !

.- Je ne peux pas.

Fronçant ses sourcils de telle façon que ses yeux ne soient plus que des fentes ivoirines, l'auror aguerri écarta sans ménagement le gardien et, d'un geste de la main, repoussa le battant de la porte qui alla cogner contre la cloison de pierre en un long écho. Hermione vit la surprise se peindre sur le visage de son compagnon.

.- Mais par quelle diablerie… murmura-t-il.

S'avançant à son tour, la jeune femme se glissa entre Kingsley et la porte et tendit son cou. Ses yeux au début ne virent rien, tant la pièce était sombre. Cependant au fur et à mesure que sa rétine s'habituait à l'obscurité, Hermione dut se rendre à l'évidence : il n'y avait _rien_. Rien de rien, pas de meubles, pas de Lucius Malefoy. Sa cellule était vide.

**o**O**o**

**1: **"Un jour d'hiver d'un décembre profond et sombre,

Je suis seul, contemplant de ma fenêtre les rues en contrebas

Recouvertes d'un linceul silencieux de neige fraichement tombée.

Je suis un roc, je suis une île.

J'ai bâti des murs, une forteresse profonde et puissante,

Dans laquelle personne ne peut pénétrer.

Je n'ai nul besoin d'amitié ; l'amitié fait souffrir.

C'est son rire et son affection que je rejette.

Je suis un roc, Je suis une île." (_Je vous conseille d'écouter la chanson, j'ai été étonnée d'entendre à quel point les paroles collaient avec Hermione. __C'est assez fou... Bref._)

_**Tadaam!**_** Petite fin en suspense... Encore une fois, on alterne les moments Hermione/Drago avec des chapitres peut-être plus introspectifs. Enfin, j'ai quand même laissé une légère incursion à notre blond préféré. Mais je ne vais pas non plus multiplier les rencontres impromptues, cela gâcherait la saveur des plus importantes.. ;) Enfin, il faut bien à Hermione quelque temps pour se remettre, elle est un personnage qui reste fidèle à elle-même, et plus encore aux autres. Quoique des changements puisse survenir... :p Quant à Lucius... Je vous laisse spéculer. **_**Vous pouvez même me les envoyer, tiens, vos spéculations!**_

**Sur ce je vous laisse et vous dis à la prochaine! En espérant que vous avez aimé...**

**Bisous, **

**Olivia, **_**alias**_** Stellmaria.**


	8. Chapitre VIII

** Adolescences tardives **

**/**_Papa. Dis, pourquoi on ne va jamais voir papi?_**/ /**_Scorpius, qui t'a foutu ces idioties dans le crâne?_**/ /**_Rose Weasley._**/** _ Drago soupira. Il avait fallu qu'elle tienne de sa mère. Il devrait aller parler à Granger, ceci ne devait pas se propager. Post T7_

**Disclaimer: **Tout à JKR, sauf les personnages sortis de mon imagination...

**Pairing:** HGDM, what else?

**Salutations.** :) Un huitième chapitre un peu moins espacé du septième, niveau jours d'intervalles. M'enfin, ça me plait, parfois je râle de devoir attendre pour poster un chapitre, mais il faut bien que j'ai une marge de temps pour écrire, sinon j'accumulerai les retards... _Well_, comment allez-vous tous? Dorés comme des pains d'épices, gouttant de l'eau de vos piscines ou le cas échéant de vos douches, qui sont depuis peu devenues vos meilleurs potes. **C'est cool la vie**.

Bon moi de mon côté, je ne suis toujours pas débarrassée de mon_ satané_ Bac. Ces scélérats m'ont collé l'oral le 30 juin. _Oh yeah babe_, et après tu sautes de joie tellement haut que tu fais un trou dans ton plancher. Et à force de côtoyer la section "_provence_" de la bibliothèque, t'es presque tenté de te faire un pistou. Sauf que t'aimes pas ça. Ah, aussi, tu en as marre de connaître tous les chauffeurs de bus de ta ligne à force de te taper le chemin jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Et bien sûr le soleil essaie de te crever, ton sac aussi, tellement il est lourd de Don Juan, Candide, Mme Bovary et autres Fleurs du Mal. **Allez tous mourir** (les bouquins, hein, pas vous!). Bref, j'expérimente l'écran total (oui en plus ma peau n'est pas faite pour le soleil. Expliquez-moi un peu pourquoi j'habite dans le sud) et le thé glacé _made by me._ Au moins un truc que je réussis.

Breffons, je risque de m'étaler une fois encore sur moi-même. Voilà quelque chose qui me plait. J'ai remarqué la dernière fois qu'il y avait même des inconscients qui avaient lu mon blablatage insipide. _Waouh_. Bon ben, pas de raison d'arrêter alors. Mmh, y'a-t-il des lecteurs de Philipp Pullman ici? Car ils ont passé la version télé de Sally Lockhart sur arte (oui, j'regarde arte. Je me culture, puis bon, ça change des autres Secret Story. De toute façon, en comparaison à _ça_, tout est incroyablement cultivé.), et moi, comme un espèce de machin trop émotif, ça m'a rendue ultra triste de voir la mort de Fred. Pfiouu, je déprimais hier soir. Et vous savez ce qui m'a un peu consolé? D'avancer dans la fic! Je ne m'en lasse pas. En fait j'y pense bien plus qu'à l'oral, j'imagine plein de pistes, de scènes, de dialogues... En gros vous êtes chanceux, j'avance bien.

Enfin, trêve de discussion, place au chapitre. Et un gros _**MERCI**_ pour vos reviews... C'est génial de les lire! Certaines me font bien rire. Puis merci aussi à tous ceux qui me lisent, même sans reviewer, ça veut bien dire que mon histoire en vaut le coup! Allez, Bisous et **bonne lecture!**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**

Lipschytz : Coucou ! Merci pour ta review ! :) C'est sympa de voir de nouvelles lectrices ! Et puis tous ces compliments… En tout cas ils me vont droit au cœur, j'essaie un maximum de respecter les persos, leurs caractères, l'histoire de Rowling… Tout en essayant de mener la mienne ! Sinon, tu l'as bien deviné, j'aime beaucoup le couple Drago-Hermione. C'est certes l'un des plus utilisés, mais il est vraiment agréable d'écrire sur eux ! En tout cas j'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bisous  
lou29 : Helloo ! Aah, je l'ai déjà dit, mille excuses pour mon retard du chapitre sept. Mais enfin, je suis tout de même plus ponctuelle cette fois-ci ! :) Tu dis que la lettre de Drago te fait rire ? Euuh, ce n'était pas le but escompté, mais bon il faut avouer que son autoritarisme surdéveloppé a une part de ridicule. Sinon pour Rose et Scorpius, ce ne sont que des ébauches, après tout ils n'ont que six ans, c'est juste distrayant. En tout cas ce n'est pas déterminant ! Enfin pour Lucius… Patience ! Je ne dévoile rien… (En fait je ne suis pas encore sûre de la version que je vais choisir, pour son histoire… Je me tâte ! ;p). Bref, bisous et bonne lecture !  
MiladyMoOn : En attendant ta review plus consistante :), voici le huitième chapitre ! En tout cas je suis ravie de lire que le précédent t'a plu (même si j'aimerai un peu plus de ton avis, tu sais qu'il m'importe !). Bref, bref, appelle-moi, quand tu as le temps (c'est vrai que toi tu es déjà en vacances… Grr..). Enfin bon, pour moi c'est également bientôt fini. En tout cas bonne lecture et de gros gros bisous !

_Il faut réparer, recoller, me recoudre à la foudre super glu des cieux_

_Messieurs Dames, je ne vais peut-être pas y arriver_

_Mais allez neige tombe comme avant! Éclaire-moi,_

_Envoie-moi tes flacons d'éclairs tendres_

_Tombe sur moi, avalanche avale-moi_

_Come home little mamma_

_Come home little bird_

_Don't stay alone in the rain __**Dionysos, **__**Neige**_

**o**O**o**

_**Chapitre VIII**_

**/ **_Cette impression malsaine, cette nausée, le vide autour de nous, on ne sait ni comment avancer ni s'il le faut vraiment, et l'on reste prisonnier de la nasse. Au risque de laisser notre corps glacé se recouvrir de cette neige de l'esprit. _**/**

**o**O**o**

Hermione ne parvenait pas à dormir. Noël était dans deux jours, et elle anticipait anxieusement ce rassemblement. Mais elle savait bien que ce n'était pas uniquement ça qui forçait sa conscience à rester alerte, trop alerte. Sa visite à Azkaban n'avait de cesse de repasser dans sa mémoire. Elle en était partie dans un état second, vaincue par la surprise de sa découverte, mais aussi par les miasmes moribonds du lieu. Ils avaient pris un chemin différent pour le retour et elle avait eu le loisir de traverser la cour de la forteresse: Aride et humide, des engins d'exécution y étaient rassemblés, se faisant doucement givrer par la neige sèche et drue qui tombait, tourbillonnante dans un vent sifflant. Quelques prisonniers décharnés et absents effectuaient leur promenade hebdomadaire. La jeune femme avait eu envie de vomir. Leurs visages décharnés lui évoquaient avec une force bien trop crue les documentaires sur la seconde guerre moldue qu'elle avait vus, dans son enfance. Elle avait baissé les yeux, plissant les paupières au point de ne plus voir qu'au travers d'une fine fente, ne se sentant pas le courage de croiser un regard. C'est avec soulagement qu'elle avait atterri au Ministère avec Kingsley. L'auror avait eu la décence de ne pas lui poser de questions, comprenant le malaise de la jeune femme. Il lui avait toutefois mentionné qu'il était là, si elle voulait se confier. Toutefois la jeune femme était dans un état bien trop brumeux et nauséeux pour prendre à ce moment-là une quelconque décision. Hermione ignorait si c'était dû uniquement à l'atmosphère empoisonnée de la prison, ou si les chamboulements qu'elle avait subis dernièrement étaient aussi en cause, mais elle avait été malade deux jours durant.

La poitrine oppressée, Hermione avait les deux yeux ouverts, pupilles dilatées, et elle fixait le plafond du salon de Jenny en un vain espoir de faire le vide en son esprit. Sa tête s'enfonçait dans l'oreiller qu'elle avait réussi à caler contre l'accoudoir du canapé. D'ordinaire Hermione dormait dans un lit d'appoint, mais celui-ci avait à son grand malheur rendu l'âme. La respiration sifflante, elle sentit une vague de fièvre la prendre. Cela n'allait pas arranger le désordre ambiant dans ses pensées. Elle se sentait partagée entre différents extrêmes. Pour changer. Elle n'avait pas encore mis Pansy au courant de sa découverte. Peut-être parce qu'elle-même ignorait ce qu'elle pouvait en tirer. Elle avait beau retourner cette information en tous sens dans sa tête fatiguée, nulle logique ne semblait découler des différents éléments qu'elle tentait vainement de mettre bout à bout. _Demain._ Oui, le lendemain, elle irait au Ministère chercher des documents retraçant les procès. Puisqu'elle ne trouvait rien d'où elle était, il lui faudrait se replonger à la source.

Décidée, Hermione se tourna sur son flanc gauche et, tendant la main, elle agrippa son verre d'eau. Saisissant de l'autre un cachet, elle le mit dans sa bouche et l'avala à l'aide d'une gorgée. Alors que le sommeil artificiel l'emportait doucement, la mémoire d'Hermione lui fournit un souvenir lointain, si lointain, vieux de plus de dix ans. Une forme de manoir commença à se former dans son esprit, des cris étouffés ressurgirent en ses oreilles... Mais ces vagues chimères n'atteignirent cette nuit-là jamais le domaine du conscient de la jeune femme.

**o**O**o**

La salle des archives du Ministère de la Magie de Grande-Bretagne était la plus grande et fortunée base de données du monde sorcier. Riche de plusieurs millions de documents dont certains remontaient à l'époque de Merlin lui-même, elle avait édifié sa richesse au gré de l'expansion colonialiste du pays, d'abord aux Amériques, puis dans les continents africain et asiatique durant l'époque victorienne. Elle offrait tout ce dont un chercheur pouvait avoir besoin, des renseignements généraux aux plus précises notions des multiples branches du monde magique, et le cas échéant possédait un réseau d'informateurs et de contacts disséminés partout dans le monde pour combler les manques.

En ces derniers jours de l'année 2012, Drago Malefoy y tapotait distraitement de ses doigts pâles le comptoir d'information, attendant que l'archiviste revienne avec les documents demandés. Il aurait bien flâné un peu dans le lieu, mais Astoria tenait à ce qu'il soit de retour au plus vite. Elle n'avait déjà pas tellement apprécié qu'il dût s'absenter durant les préparations de la réception de Noël. Et puis Narcissa allait arriver sous peu, et Drago, qui ne l'avait pas vue depuis deux semaines car elle était en séjour en Italie, était impatient de la retrouver. Apercevant du coin de l'œil la pauvre archiviste qui était en train de se faire assommer par des volumes en déséquilibre, le jeune homme déduisit qu'il avait encore un peu de temps devant lui. Cette bibliothèque était certes riche, mais également affreusement désorganisée.

S'éloignant du comptoir, il erra entre les tranchées d'étagères, s'arrêtant un instant au niveau de la section des potions, puis reprenant sa route. Ses pas le menant vers les tables de travail, il observa un peu les forcenés qui s'y trouvaient attablés en cette veille des fêtes de Noël. Son œil accrocha alors une touffe de cheveux bouclés remarquablement dense. _Impossible._ Mais pas si improbable. S'approchant d'un pas nonchalant, il contourna la table et son doute fut confirmé. Hermione Granger était bel et bien le genre de forcené à travailler la veille de Noël. Se glissant sans bruit sur un siège de l'autre côté de la table, il croisa ses jambes et observa par-dessus les piles de dossiers dressées comme des barricades le visage concentré de la jeune femme. Les cheveux amenés en un chignon lâche, d'irréductibles boucles venaient doucement effleurer son visage. L'éternelle mèche rebelle chatouillait une fois encore son nez sans que cela semblât la déranger. Un énorme volume ouvert devant elle, elle prenait des notes d'une plume nerveuse sur un calepin. De temps à autre, ses sourcils joliment dessinés se fronçaient et elle mordait sa lèvre inférieure, affichant une moue dubitative.

.- Vraiment, comment fais-tu, Granger ?

Elle releva vivement la tête, visiblement surprise. Ses joues pâles se colorèrent légèrement et elle détourna le regard.

.- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Malefoy ?

.- J'emporte des documents. Mais ce que je te demande c'est comment tu parviens à trouver le courage de t'ensevelir sous une montagne de boulot alors que tu as une famille à reconstruire.

.- …

.- Alors ?

_.- Ferme-la._

.- Pardon ? insista Drago, prenant un malin plaisir à la voir si hargneuse.

.- J'ai dit ferme-la, compris Malefoy ? répéta-t-elle, haussant le ton.

Des regards outragés fusèrent des tables environnantes pour celle qui avait osé rompre si grossièrement le silence quasi-religieux du lieu. Mais Hermione ne semblait pas en avoir cure. Elle prit deux livres de taille conséquente et les rajouta sur une pile de façon à masquer le visage arrogant de l'ancien serpentard. Celui-ci, pas démonté pour deux Noises, saisit l'un des volumes qu'elle venait de poser et le feuilleta.

.- Que de haine, Granger, pourquoi donc ?

.- De toi à moi, ce n'est pas étonnant. Malefoy, écoute, je ne suis pas d'humeur à te voir. Aurais-tu l'obligeance de dégager ?

.- Tu étudies les Grands Procès ? Pas très joyeux comme sujet.

.- Je suis en Justice, ça n'a rien d'étonnant. Et le boulot n'est pas supposé être réjouissant. D'ailleurs j'en ai trop. Donc, toi qui te complais dans l'oisiveté, vas donc rejoindre ta famille. Et rend-moi ce livre.

Mais Drago n'avait plus vraiment envie de partir.

.- Allez, viens donc boire un verre.

_.- Non_, non et non, Malefoy ! Nom d'un hippogriffe, tu ne vas jamais t'en aller ?

Drago roula des yeux en souriant. Elle reprenait du poil de la bête, la petite lionne. Mais il ne voulait pas trop l'irriter. D'ailleurs il s'inquiétait un peu pour elle, elle avait la mine vraiment fatiguée. Mais il ne pouvait pas y faire grand-chose. Il allait se relever, quand il aperçut entre deux rangées de livres une silhouette connue. L'air pour le moins abasourdi, Ronald Weasley, tenant un livre de Défense contre les Forces du Mal dans un de ses bras ballant, semblait lui aussi avoir tout juste aperçu sa femme, attablée avec son ennemi. Le jeune Malefoy sourit en son for intérieur. Voilà qui était intéressant.

Il se releva avec souplesse, obéissant à la consigne de la jeune femme. Celle-ci, qui n'avait pas remarqué son mari, esquissa un léger sourire à le voir si docile. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle, et tendant la main, il saisit avec délicatesse la fameuse mèche et la remit en douceur derrière son oreille, effleurant sa joue au passage. Il sentit son souffle léger effleurer son poignet. Elle rougit légèrement et leva les yeux vers lui. Plongeant dans le tourbillon chocolat de ses yeux, Drago y remarqua des paillettes d'or. Ce regard était unique. Par-delà sa manigance, il se sentit troublé par ces yeux, par le velours de sa peau qu'il avait caressée. Sa main était toujours en suspens, chatouillée par les cheveux fous qui s'y accrochaient. Hermione la repoussa, agacée seulement à moitié.

.- Vas-tu partir maintenant ? souffla-t-elle.

Drago se contenta de relever la main et de refaire de son pouce le contour de la joue de la jeune femme. Celle-ci, tétanisée, n'osait bouger. Puis, après un léger hochement de tête, il partit, laissant Hermione désarçonnée, le regard dans le vide. Et Ron, caché derrière ses étagères, en proie à un désespoir muet.

**o**O**o**

**Lettre de Daphné Greengrass à Astoria Greengrass.**

_Manoir (...), le 18 avril 1998_

_Ma chère Astoria._

_Je t'envoie ce court message pour t'avertir que je reviendrai à Poudlard pour les vacances de Pâques. Ma présence n'est plus requise au Manoir. Je t'expliquerai tout quand je serai ici. J'ai vraiment hâte._

_Je voulais juste soulever un point : la rumeur d'un début de romance entre toi et Drago Malefoy. Es-tu folle ? As-tu la moindre idée du péril vers lequel tu cours ? De plus j'ai vu Drago, il y a peu, alors qu'il avait été appelé au Manoir Malefoy. Il m'a paru comme fou. Il paraît qu'il a été malade, assez gravement, mais je pense que ce n'est pas que ça. On raconte qu'on avait attrapé Potter et ses deux amis et qu'ils se sont enfuis, et la « maladie » de Drago coïncide étrangement. Je ne veux m'avancer en rien, mais ce garçon m'inquiète un peu : il ne se souvient de rien. Il ne pourrait me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là. En tout cas, je t'en supplie, sois prudente. Je sais qu'il a du charisme, mais tu ne peux savoir par où il est passé, ni ses véritables intentions. Pourquoi ne t'intéresse-tu pas à Blaise pour changer ? Ou à un garçon de ton année ?_

_En attendant de te revoir, je t'envoie toute ma tendresse. Tu me manques énormément, petite sœur. Les parents vont plutôt bien, et Maman me charge de te dire qu'elle te félicite pour ton permis de transplanage, mot pour mot : «… du premier coup ! Ma fille, ma petite Astoria … » Je t'épargne la suite !_

_Bises,_

_Daphné_

**o**O**o**

Jenny s'installa dans un coin renfoncé du Chaudron Baveur. Bien que renommé, le bar ne faisait décidément pas le moindre effort de présentation et le meilleur comme le pire de la population sorcière pouvait s'y croiser. Pourtant, à l'instar de nombre de ses semblables, elle ne s'imaginait pas abandonner un jour la fréquentation de ce lieu si connu. Sirotant une Bierraubeurre, elle promenait son regard autour d'elle. Quelques tables plus loin, un groupe de gobelins discutait âprement autour d'une bourse fermée qui paraissait joliment remplie. Des sorcières américaines en échange estudiantin depuis Salem riaient à gorge déployée aux côtés de garçons sans doute sortis depuis peu de Poudlard, vu les boutons qui subsistaient sur leurs visages. Près d'une fenêtre, une momie égyptienne buvait un diabolo menthe qui teintait ses bandelettes du thorax d'un vert d'herbe fraîche. Derrière le bar, Tom, imperturbable, siégeait. Vu son grand âge, il était assisté par Hannah Abbot, supposée prendre bientôt la relève de l'établissement. La porte donnant vers le côté moldu s'ouvrait et se refermait au gré des allées et venues. Jenny finit par fixer son regard dessus, et quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione entrait, apportant avec elle quelques flocons neigeux qui vinrent fondre sur le sol poussiéreux.

.- Amie du jour, bonjour, dit Jenny alors qu'elle s'asseyait. Une mouche t'a piquée ce matin pour que tu te sois levée si tôt que nous ne nous soyons pas vues ?

.- La mouche du boulot, répondit Hermione avec une moue bougonne. Et devine, devine, _devine_ ce que j'ai trouvé dans la salle des archives ?

.- …

.- Allez, propose quelque chose au moins, sinon ce n'est même plus marrant.

Elle avait l'air d'un enfant ayant découvert la cachette du lapin de Pâques.

.- Je ne sais pas moi… Lulu Malefoy a séduit le Ministre qui l'a enlevé de sa cellule pour en faire son giton ?

_.- Jenny !_

.- C'est toi qui voulais que je propose quelque chose. Puis ça expliquerait pourquoi le petit ne peut pas voir Lucius.

.- Bon, vu que tu as l'air d'y attacher tellement d'importance, je ne dirai rien.

.- Oh non ! Allez Hermione.

Reniflement.

.- Je t'en supplie ô déesse des déesses, dévoile-moi la Vérité ultime !

.- Ce n'est pas exactement la vérité, mais en tout cas ça en vaut le coup, écoute : le mariage des époux Malefoy a été dissout entre le procès et le moment où devait advenir l'appel.

.- Tu as appris ça dans les comptes-rendus des procès ?

.- Non, ils sont d'ailleurs très fragmentaires. J'ai, en désespoir de cause recherché l'arbre généalogique des Malefoy.

.- Pourquoi ?

.- Ennui profond, ça te va comme explication ? Bon, on peut tirer de cette nouvelle deux idées : Soit Lucius est mort à Azkaban, ce qui ne serait pas étonnant vu le lieu, mais je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi on aurait caché la chose. Soit ils ont divorcé. Or le divorce est impossible après ce type de mariage sorcier. La séparation physique à la rigueur, sur entente mutuelle des époux, mais un divorce non. Or seul ce cas peut conduire, avec un décès, à la dissolution d'un mariage, surtout dans ce genre de famille. Les deux hypothèses logiques sont donc sérieusement amputées.

.- Cette histoire sent de plus en plus le moisi.

.- Merci pour ton aide Jenny, ta réflexion change tout.

La jeune secrétaire, en appui sur un poignet, tira dédaigneusement la langue à son amie. Hélant un serveur, elle commanda deux Whisky Pur Feu.

.- Il faut bien ce qu'il faut.

.- Je suis d'accord avec toi. Je pense que je vais tout simplement mettre cette histoire dans un coin bien reculé de ma tête pendant quelques jours. J'en ai besoin.

.- Je n'en doute pas.

Elles levèrent leurs verres et trinquèrent, complices. Alors qu'elles allaient boire, Jenny chuchota, malicieuse :

.- Et puis il vaudrait mieux ne pas trop songer au beau Drago Malefoy quand tu seras dans la famille de ton mari…

_.- Jenny !_ Enfin…

.- Il est superbe, admets-le.

.- Rien du tout. Tais-toi et bois.

.- Tu m'incites à l'ivresse ?

Souriante, Jenny trempa ses lèvres dans le breuvage alcoolisé. Hermione la fusillait du regard, mais petit à petit, à mesure que les secondes passaient, un rire nerveux les saisit. Elles furent rapidement écroulées à rire aussi discrètement et élégamment que des cachalots en rut. Essuyant les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux, Hermione se redressa, un peu rouge, sous les regards outrés d'une vieille sorcière assise une table plus loin. La douairière, enveloppée dans un châle en peau de renard, et affublée d'un chapeau des plus extravagants, évoqua curieusement à la jeune femme la terrible grand-mère de son ami Neville Longdubat. Et son épouvantard, personnifié en troisième année par leur sinistre maître de potions de l'époque, Severus Rogue. Elle allait reprendre la parole quand une voix rêveuse retentit derrière son épaule :

.- Hermione ! Oh, quelle surprise ! Je te croyais en pèlerinage à Irkoutsk pour rencontrer le Grand Singe du Baïkal.

La jeune femme se retourna et reconnut aussitôt Luna Lovegood, qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis près d'un an. À croire que le simple fait d'avoir pensé à ses années de collégienne avait fait apparaitre l'excentrique Serdaigle. Toujours aussi blonde, quoique les cheveux plus courts, elle portait un chapeau de soutien à l'équipe d'Irlande en forme de trèfle et des lunettes de soleil en à monture en cœur étaient perchées sur son nez. Ses boucles d'oreille, détail saugrenu, étaient des poireaux miniatures, ce qui pouvait s'avérer polémique pour des fans de Quidditch sachant que c'était là le symbole du Pays de Galles.

.- Luna, quelle bonne surprise! Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vue, même si je n'ai absolument aucun pèlerinage de prévu.

.- Oh, c'est pourtant dommage.

.- Je n'en doute pas. Veux-tu te joindre à nous ? Je te présente Jane Rosier, une amie qui est également collègue de bureau. Jenny, voici Luna Lovegood, je t'ai parlé d'elle, je crois.

.- Enchantée, dit vivement Jenny, complaisante.

Luna répondit d'un sourire éclatant et déplaça sa chaise pour atteindre la table des deux amies.

.- Alors, que fais-tu ici Luna ?

.- J'attendais Dean et son meilleur ami, tu sais, l'Irlandais. Ah oui Seamus. C'est lui qui m'a rapporté ce chapeau.

.- Très joli. C'est gentil de sa part. Ça fait longtemps que je ne les ai pas vus, eux non plus.

.- Oh, tu sais ils sont occupés. Seamus est en train de monter en grade au Chicaneur.

.- Il y travaille ? Pourtant il me semblait qu'il était pigiste pour la Gazette.

.- Il a changé d'avis. Mon père lui offrait un bien meilleur poste.

.- Je vois.

.- Et Dean occupe une grande part de son temps à fuir sa mère.

.- Comment ça ?

.- Eh bien, tu sais comment sont les mères avec les préparatifs de mariage.

.- Il va se marier, c'est vrai ? On connaît l'heureuse élue ?

Luna sourit largement et avança sa main garnie à l'annuaire d'un anneau certes précieux mais qui avait la fantaisie de changer de couleurs. Forcément.

**o**O**o**

Ron remuait nerveusement sa petite cuillère dans sa tasse de café. Le breuvage brûlant dégageait de fins effluves de vapeur qui s'entrecroisaient en une flammèche ondoyante, avant d'atteindre le point de non-retour et de disparaître. Car plus haut, cette vapeur ne pouvait plus _être_. Tout comme son couple. Ron soupira et repoussa un peu plus loin sa tasse. Décidément tout était bon à le ramener à ses sombres pensées. N'y aurait-il donc aucune trêve? Son regard se reporta vers le bout de papier posé en post-it sur un coin de la table. L'écriture hachée d'Harry lui demandait de passer un coup de cheminette à Hermione pour l'inviter plus formellement au dîner du réveillon de Noël. Ce serait l'occasion de parler, précisait-il, même si ce n'était que pour cela. Il ne fallait pas laisser la situation s'enliser plus encore, il devait vaincre sa rancœur et son malaise, et accomplir son devoir. Ne serait-ce que pour éviter que la confrontation ne se fasse le jour de Noël. Il fallait penser aux enfants. Leurs ennuis maritaux ne devaient pas trop les perturber, ils devaient les protéger au mieux.

Il s'écarta de la table de la cuisine, se grattant la nuque. Devait-il?... Il ne s'en sentait absolument pas capable. Pourtant, Merlin qu'il avait envie de la voir. De la toucher aussi... Le souvenir de la salle des archives le percuta de plein fouet. Il avait beau repasser les bribes de scène qu'il avait vues en sa mémoire, cela n'avait aucun sens. Malefoy et Hermione discutaient... Certes, ils étaient adultes, la chose n'était donc pas si ubuesque que ça, et sans doute n'était-ce pas très important. Il lui semblait se souvenir qu'Hermione étudiait un dossier sur Azkaban. Les détails de celui-ci lui échappaient, mais cela justifiait qu'elle ait eu à s'entretenir avec lui. D'ailleurs Hermione s'était comportée normalement, elle exigeait de ce cancrelat qu'il parte. Pourtant... Certains gestes ne pouvaient être niés. Cette main qui s'égarait, cette peau qui rougissait. Les regards, appuyés et fuyants. Une sorte de complicité. Toutefois il lui semblait bien qu'Hermione n'avait eu aucun contact avec cette famille depuis l'époque de Poudlard... _Et si..?_ Il secoua la tête et se leva, un peu trop brusquement peut-être car il se sentit vaciller. Il ne devait pas y réfléchir ainsi, dans l'état où il se trouvait. Chaque détail pouvait prendre des propensions énormes, et son esprit accablé était bien capable de le transformer de façon tellement imperceptible que...

Chassant ses pensées, il saisit brusquement sa tasse de café et avala le breuvage d'une traite. Le goût âcre du liquide lui remit en place ses idées. Tant mieux. Il s'approcha résolument de la cheminée et alluma un feu d'un coup de baguette. Saisissant un pot de céramique grecque - rapporté du dernier voyage des Potter - qui trônait sur le manteau de la cheminée, il pinça un peu de poudre charbonneuse et en saupoudra l'âtre. Les flammes prirent aussitôt une teinte verte. Serrant les dents, il se baissa et se mit à quatre pattes. Il était temps. Il passa sa tête dans les flammes.

.- Hermione Weasley-Granger, 24 Churchill road, Birmingham.

Bien vite les volutes des flammes se dissipèrent et il put apercevoir son salon. L'émotion ne fut pas trop poignante, vu qu'il alternait d'un accord tacite avec sa femme l'occupation des lieux, afin de voir les enfants, mais il se sentit comme en faute, comme un voleur espionnant effrontément. Énervé de subir ce genre de pensées, il héla peut-être un peu trop brusquement:

.- Hermione? Tu es là? Je dois te parler.

Il attendit quelques secondes avant d'entendre un vague remue-ménage. Moins d'une minute plus tard, il voyait Hermione, la mine confuse, s'encadrer au travers de la porte du salon. Elle ne portait qu'une mince serviette blanche en éponge nouée autour de la poitrine et ses cheveux gouttaient abondamment, laissant de fines perles d'eau rouler sur sa peau blanche. Elle resserra légèrement ses bras autour de sa poitrine en un geste pudique. Ron accusa douloureusement le coup. S'étaient-ils tant éloignés que cette bienséance dusse s'imposer? Hermione semblait surprise de le voir là.

.- Ron! Je... Que fais-tu là?

.- Je devais te parler, répondit sommairement le rouquin, se giflant mentalement au son de sa gaucherie.

.- Hum... je prenais une douche.

.- Je vois.

Il s'autorisa un sourire. Elle lui répondit, quoi que sa mine fût bien plus crispée.

.- Tu aurais pu venir _complètement_, si tu voulais _enfin_ qu'on s'explique.

Ron encaissa sans broncher le reproche dissimulé. Il devait admettre qu'il n'avait fait que la fuir.

.- Hum. Ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis là.

.- Ah. Eh bien... Pourquoi alors?

Une ombre venait de voiler le visage de la jeune femme. Cependant elle s'avança et se laissa mollement tomber sur le canapé faisant face à la cheminée, repliant ses jambes à ses côtés. Ron ne put empêcher son regard de voguer, aguiché, sur le corps de sa femme. Il se sentait comme un voyeur, pourtant, il était son mari, il en avait bien le droit! Mais cela faisait si longtemps... Elle était véritablement dans la fleur de l'âge, une sensualité innocente se dégageait de ce corps à peine couvert. Le rouquin sentit ses oreilles et ses joues chauffer. _Il ne devait pas... _Il tenta de détacher son regard de ces courbes appétissantes qu'il n'avait que trop négligées. De ces prunelles fondantes, qui le fixaient, en attente. De ces boucles humides, qui dégageaient un léger parfum d'iris. Ce n'était pas le moment.

.- Harry m'a chargé de te rappeler que tu es attendue pour le réveillon.

.- Je m'en souvenais.

.- Dans ce cas, ce sera toi qui amèneras les enfants. J'aiderai Maman dans la journée.

.- Oh, bien. Molly aura-t-elle besoin de moi?

.- Je ne pense pas.

.- ...

.- Vous serez attendus pour six heures et demie.

.- D'accord.

Ils baissèrent le regard, affreusement mal-à-l'aise. Avec l'impression à parler à des murs d'incompréhension. Même pour ces simples informations. Harry avait eu tort, cela ne l'avait pas aidé de prendre cette initiative. Il lui pressait à présent de se retirer.

.- Bon eh bien... Je vais y aller alors.

.- Soit.

.- À ... À demain, alors.

.- Oui, à samedi. Ron?

.- Oui?

.- Je voulais juste savoir, je sais que les enfants, bien sûr, restent dormir au Terrier mais... Merlin c'est bizarre de demander ça, mais, et moi?

Ses joues s'étaient furieusement embrasées. Il pouvait entendre sa voix, nouée. Cela lui serra le coeur. Toutefois, elle avait raison, il n'y avait pas pensé. Cela lui semblait si... naturel! Il avait juste oublié que ça ne l'était plus. Il plissa les yeux, réfléchissant à une alternative.

.- Tu sais, généralement, on ne se couche presque pas, on a tellement à se raconter entre parents. Il y aura vraiment tout le monde. Tu ne vas quand même pas passer Noël seule, c'est ta famille tu sais.

Hermione releva la tête, l'air surprise des mots de son mari. Celui-ci semblait tout aussi étonné qu'elle.

.- Ron, merci, vraiment.

.- De rien, c'est juste... normal.

Elle hocha la tête, lentement, à mi-chemin entre joie et consternation. Puis la tête de Ron disparut et elle reversa la sienne sur les coussins du sofa, des larmes roulant silencieusement hors de ses yeux sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

**o**O**o**

J'ai hésité à traduire le peu de mots en anglais de l'extrait de chanson, mais je me suis dit, "non quand même, ça ils le comprennent!" ;) J'espère ne pas m'être trompée... En tout cas, cette chanson est à écouter, je la recommande vivement. En fait je recommande le groupe tout court! :)

Alors ce chapitre? Un peu mélancolique certes, mais j'ai tenté de l'alléger par la présence de Jenny. Elle est bien utile celle-là... ;p Et puis_ Luna, ze return_. Ahalala, elle est vraiment fantastique. J'ignore si je lui ménagerai une place dans l'intrigue. Qui elle-même avance, insensiblement. De petite découverte en petite découverte.

Puis je vous ai accordé une nouvelle scène avec Drago... Et ai distillé un peu de jalousie.

En tout cas, n'hésitez point, jugez, commentez, ou tout simplement lisez.

Bisous à tous!

**Olivia, **_**alias **_**Stellmaria.**


	9. Chapitre IX

** Adolescences tardives **

**/**_Papa. Dis, pourquoi on ne va jamais voir papi?_**/ /**_Scorpius, qui t'a foutu ces idioties dans le crâne?_**/ /**_Rose Weasley._**/** _ Drago soupira. Il avait fallu qu'elle tienne de sa mère. Il devrait aller parler à Granger, ceci ne devait pas se propager. Post T7_

**Disclaimer: **Tout à JKR, sauf les personnages sortis de mon imagination...

**Pairing:** HGDM, what else?

Holà! Todo el mundo va bien? Perfecto. Reprenons donc en français. :) Je m'en vais les gens ! Enfin, non pas définitivement, mais pas de post avant le 26 juillet minimum, je ne serai point là. Mais n'affichez pas ces mines tristounettes, enfin ! Certes, je vous dois des explications : je vais dans les Alpes, dans une maison de famille paumée, sans Internet ni téléphone (hormis le portable qui ne passe qu'avec modération). Là vous me comprenez mieux, non ? Dans le genre « je passe des vacances dignes d'une mamie qui mate Inspecteur Derrick », y'a moi. Mais soyez heureux, je vais avancer dans l'écriture de l'histoire (seule solution pour ne pas me pendre). Erf. Breffons. Je serais bien obligé de faire ça, car il n'y a que des pseudos kékés dans le village en bas de ma montagne. Youpla boum. C'est trop funky la vie. Sinon y'a les soldes pour se consoler (bon pas au village, hein, je profite tant que je suis encore en contact avec un semblant de civilisation). J'aime les soldes. :) C'est une merveilleuse invention de l'homme pour l'homme. Mais bon, je n'ai plus un rond. Mais je suis heureeeuse (paradoxe à étudier). Mmh… Je suis en manque d'inspiration (c'est rare, je vous l'assure). Pourtant j'aime bien blablater sur ma vie. Mais bon, il ne se passe rien à rien. C'est désespérant. Donc je ne vous retiens pas plus et vous souhaite une bonne lectuure ! :) Ps : Pourquoi à chaque fois que je croise mon voisin super canon il faut qu'il m'arrive une tuile ? Quand ce n'est pas mon père, à mes côtés, qui chante « Prince Ali » (oui, mon père fait ça), la dernière fois j'étais en larmes en train de piquer une crise toute seule en promenant mon chien, mon mascara ayant bien entendu coulé joyeusement. Me console pas surtout ! Pff… Bon, il ne me connaît pas non plus, hein. Bon voilà, ça y est, c'est fini. Promis.

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**

Phoebé : Wow quelle longue review ! Mercii ! Ça m'a fait plaisir de lire tout ça ! :) (et puis si à chaque fois que tu manques un chapitre tu m'envoies une review aussi longue, je suis prenante !). Donc bon, j'espère que tu profites bien de tes vacances ! Passons à la réponse. Alors je suis contente de lire que tu partages mon avis sur la réaction d'Harry. Il est selon moi bien trop mature pour prendre parti de façon radicale. Et puis le choix est dur : Ron, son meilleur ami, ou Hermione, qu'il considère comme une sœur ? C'est impossible, le mieux qu'il puisse faire c'est de composer entre les deux. Sinon pour Rose et Scorpius, je me fais plaisir. C'est tout de même bien agréable de prendre un point de vue enfantin, après tous les dilemmes des adultes ! ;) Et c'est sûr qu'ils tiennent de leurs parents ! (Merlin, qu'est-ce que ça va donner quand ils auront grandi ?! oO). Au sujet de la « pseudo-réconcialiation » entre Ron et Hermione, je ne la considère pas réellement comme telle. Ils n'arrivent plus à communiquer, ce qui n'est pas vraiment de bonne augure. Puis comme tu l'as souligné, la jalousie arrive… Spoiler : elle explosera un peu à ce chapitre ! :) Sinon Luna… Ah, elle me manquait. Il faudra que je la fasse revenir ponctuellement. Maintenant, abordons l'affaire Lucius. Je fais planer le suspense (d'ailleurs je n'ai pas encore choisi entre différentes versions sur son état, donc mystère à tous les étages, hein ?). Puis Pansy qui va bientôt attaquer (pas encore à ce chapitre, toutefois), avec toute la classe qui lui incombe. Pour finir, merci de m'avoir raconté ce qu'il s'était passé avec ton « meilleur ennemi ». Je ne te demandais pas tant de détails, mais c'est en tout cas instructif. Et je trouve ça bien que ma version de cette situation soit vraisemblable ! En tout cas, de mon humble point de vue, c'est dommage qu'il ne se soit rien passé. Ç'aurait été mignon (enfin, l'histoire, hein, après je ne le ni te connais pas ;p). En tout cas merci pour ce luxe de détails, autant pour ton anecdote que pour le commentaire des chapitres ! Tu es invitée chaleureusement à recommencer ! :) Et merci aussi pour tous ces adorables compliments… Puis bonne lecture ! Bisous

Liaco : Merci d'avoir pris le temps de reviewer ! Je suis contente que tu sois toujours satisfaite des chapitres, vu que les choses se corsent ! Enfin, je tente d'être régulière, mais là, avec la période estivale, ça va être plus compliqué. Au moins la fic est largement lancée ! Et merci aussi pour tes encouragements pour le Bac. Je passais moi aussi les épreuves anticipées (je suis en première L), et j'espère que ça s'est bien passé pour toi. Les résultats le 9, hein ? ;) Allez, bisous.

lou29 : Aah, ma petite revieweuse que je commence à reconnaître ! (et dont j'attends à chaque fois le message ! :D) Certes oui, la réaction des parents face à l'affection qu'ont l'un pour l'autre Rose et Scorpius (même si ce n'est qu'enfantin) serait amusante. Je n'avais pas prévu d'écrire ça mais qui sait… Histoire d'introduire une pointe comique. En tout cas je suis ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu ! Eh oui, Drago tente encore une fois de corrompre Hermione aux joies de l'ivresse (c'est aussi parce qu'un bar est bien plus pratique pour la faire tourner en bourrique que la salle des archives !). Mais enfin, n'est-il pas supposé représenter une part de tentation ? ;) Par contre, c'est sûr que pour Ron, cette partie-là était peu agréable (j'ai pensé au dernier moment à le faire intervenir). Il va encore en prendre dans ce chapitre (et pas forcément dans la voie à laquelle tu penses… Je me comprends !). En tout cas, tu auras effectivement droit aux réveillons. Joyeux Noël, n'est-ce pas ? (Dur dur d'écrire ces scènes quand je ne pense qu'à m'enfoncer dans l'eau d'une piscine) Allez, bonne lecture et de gros bisous !

MiladyMoOn : Ma Capuchinette d'amùùùr. Aah, j'étais ra-vie de pouvoir parler aussi longtemps avec toi la dernière fois, vraiment. Et merci pour ton message sur face ! :) C'est dommage que tu n'aies pas pu voir la version de la BBC de Sally Lockhart. C'était pas mal. (zieute peut-être Dailymotion) Toutefois, ç'aurait peut-être été mieux s'ils avaient décomposé comme pour Orgueil et Préjugé 3. Mais enfin, comme je le dis, c'était tout de même bien agréable. Pour en revenir à la fic… (oui, il faut !) Tu ne me tireras point les vers du nez concernant Lulu. Muaha. Brefouille, c'est sûr que c'est une histoire pour le moins tordue… Sinon, pour les anecdotes historiques… Mouais, on va dire que c'est pour faire des effets de réel. Et puis j'ai toujours aimé les livres qui instruisaient tout en divertissant, et même si je n'ai pas la prétention de le faire, je tente au moins quelques références. Puis Drago… Il ne peut pas s'en empêcher, hein ? De toute façon, Ron commence à être encombrant ! xD Et enfin, au sujet des lettres, j'essaie de situer les états d'esprit des personnages, ce par quoi ils sont passés, et cela par le regard de personnages qui n'interviendront pas forcément mais qui enrichissent le panel de personnalités avec lequel je dois jouer (et avec lequel je m'amuse !). Puis bon, ça m'agace un peu les flash-back brutaux, pour tout t'avouer. Pour finir, Loufoca le retour. Elle me plait infiniment. Elle pourra toujours servir pour remarquer ce que personne ne voit (je voue une admiration profonde à ce personnage !). Et oui, elle se marie (JKR l'a précisé, même si c'est avec un autre perso, mais je n'avais pas envie de l'ajouter ;p). Voili voilà, j'espère que le chapitre te plaira ! De gros bisouss ma Capuche ! :)

_Santa Claus won't come tonight, he is never late;_

_The reindeer may have been shot in the skies, of the USA;_

_For a long time, I have been told lies;_

_Am I dumb? Am I blind? I am feeling so fine..._

_Good news: I won't see your faces_

_Round the cold turkey_

_So come back home and hug your neightbours_

_You have saved the tree _**(1) **_**Cocoon, **__**Christmas Song**_

**o**O**o**

_**Chapitre IX**_

_/ Où la neige n'éclaircit pas vraiment l'atmosphère. /_

**o**O**o**

Drago Malefoy s'essuya délicatement le coin de la bouche avec une serviette d'un blanc immaculé. Une fois encore, le festin de Noël tenait ses promesses et honorait dignement le nom de sa famille. Point de repas intime et amical, bien sûr, ceci n'était réservé qu'au lendemain. Le réveillon, lui, était un jour faste servant à augmenter le rayonnement du nom des Malefoy. Les plus dignes familles, triées sur le volet, veillaient à fournir au moins l'un de leurs représentants à ce dîner. Différentes tables étaient apprêtées, les plus éloignées comportant des représentants d'œuvres caritatives et des membres du Ministère - un bon point pour l'image - et les plus proches composées de la crème de la société, et surtout de celle qui avait la chance immense d'être dans les petits papiers ou mieux - et plus rare - dans les amitiés des Malefoy. Un véritable cérémonial, le mot n'était pas de trop. Tellement, même, que la honte était grande quand, en signe de disgrâce, on manquait à envoyer une invitation à telle ou telle famille. Cette coutume pouvait sembler bien austère, mais elle illustrait relativement bien la réalité de la société sorcière britannique : tiraillée entre les coutumes des anciens et l'ouverture d'esprit du siècle. Pourtant nul ne songeait à remettre en question une telle tradition où l'on rivalisait de prestige et de paillettes. Il était bien le propre de tout être humain - moldu ou sorcier - d'aimer se parer et parader à sa propre gloire, n'en déplaise aux penseurs.

Le maître des lieux ne sentait jamais aussi bien bouillonner le sang et l'assurance de ses ancêtres en ses veines que lorsqu'il promenait ainsi son regard conquérant sur cette assemblée de sorciers prêts à tout pour admis et approuvés, tous réunis en ce lieu renfermant tant d'usages voir de légende. Il savait bien, à présent, qu'il n'y avait guère de degré de pureté de sang, mais le lignage restait un précepte important à ses yeux. Car c'était sans doute la trace la plus immuable de tous ceux qui avaient été avant lui, bien plus que les forteresses et richesses amassées, ou que le nom imposé d'autorité comme celui d'un souverain. Sans son sang, il n'avait plus rien.

Drago se renfonça dans son siège brodé de velours, se laissant entraîner par le doux menuet qu'égrenaient les musiciens alors que le ballet des plats s'activait sur les tables, débarrassant prestement les assiettes vides afin de laisser la place libre aux innombrables desserts. Une main fraîche vint serrer la sienne. Imperturbable il tourna la tête et haussa un sourcil. Astoria lui sourit gentiment, les yeux égayés par le vin français qui avait coulé en abondance.

.- La soirée est un délice, tu ne trouves pas? observa-t-elle, la voix soyeuse.

.- Comme toutes nos soirées, ma chère épouse.

.- Ne sois pas si guindé, enfin. C'est Noël!

.- Certes.

Drago serra légèrement la main de sa femme, qui à ce contact ourla plus largement ses lèvres en une exquise moue heureuse.

.- Toutefois, j'ai hâte que tous ces gens soient partis, ajouta-t-elle, un ton plus bas.

.- Pourquoi donc?

Drago sourit à voir sa femme rougir confusément. Il avait, bien entendu, compris à quoi elle faisait allusion.

.- Non, rien.

.- Vas-y, dis-le.

_.- Drago..._ Hum, j'ai hâte que - elle murmura très bas - nous puissions enfin nous retrouver.

.- Mmh, Mrs Malefoy aurait-elle retrouvé ses élans matrimoniaux?

Astoria pinça ses lèvres. La voix de son mari était clairement sarcastique. Elle voulait pourtant faire des efforts.

.- Pourquoi faut-il que tu gâches tout?

.- Moi? Je ne gâche rien. Je n'ai juste pas envie.

.- Pas envie? Laisse-moi rire, Drago, je te connais trop.

.- Qui n'a pas envie?

La voix nonchalante de Théodore Nott, placé de l'autre côté d'Astoria, vint interrompre l'échange. Pansy,elle, était placée de l'autre côté de Drago, mais semblait en pleine conversation sur les nouveaux sorts de défense autorisés par le Ministère avec Narcissa, qu'elle connaissait et estimait depuis l'enfance. Théodore tendit flegmatiquement son bras vers un panier d'oranges, fruit symbolique de Noël, avant de commencer à l'éplucher. Il ne semblait avoir posé la question que par pure inadvertance, saisissant les derniers mots de l'échange au vol.

.- Hum. Drago et moi réfléchissions à ce que l'on pourrait faire pour le Nouvel An. Il faudrait en profiter largement, pour compenser le sacerdoce de cette soirée.

.- Sacerdoce, toi seule le dit, ma chère, répondit Draco, railleur. N'étais-tu pas en train de savourer le moment présent il n'y a pas une minute? Personnellement, ces redondances de protocole et de jeux de masque me mettent en joie.

.- Toujours égal à toi-même, Drake, commenta Théodore. Concernant la Saint Sylvestre, ne vous en faites pas, je suis d'avis que nous pouvons nous en remettre les yeux fermés à Blaise.

.- Excellente initiative, Théo. Une idée sur son projet?

.- Pas la moindre. Tu sais que j'aime me laisser surprendre. Enfin, Pansy - tu sais qu'elle aime s'encanailler avec Blaise, elle adore ce genre de plans - m'a laissé entendre que ce serait "du feu de Dieu". Je t'avoue que j'ignore qui est ce "Dieu", mais enfin, je veux bien la croire. Je crois bien que l'on va avoir droit à du sensationnel.

.- Comme toujours. Merlin, comment font-ils donc pour parvenir à nous surprendre chaque année? Ne vont-ils jamais être à court d'idées? Déjà l'Alhambra la dernière fois... soupira Drago, mimant exécrablement l'exaspération.

.- Concernant "Dieu", intervint Astoria, qui jusque-là avait mis un point d'honneur à sembler indifférente, c'est une sorte de divinité ou idole qu'adorent les moldus. Tu sais, un peu comme les peuples primitifs le faisaient. Peut-être Pan' a-t-elle laissé sous-entendre que ce serait quelque chose de... moldu?

Théodore et Drago haussèrent de concert leurs sourcils en une très aristocratique mine dédaigneuse.

.- Si c'est le cas, marmonna le maître de céans, Blaise aura à compter au moins un échec dans ses soirées.

.- Pauvre chéri, il risque de ne pas s'en remettre! plaisanta allègrement Théodore.

.- Quoi qu'il en soit, concéda Astoria, plus indulgente, ce sera au moins une soirée où l'on pourra au minimum s'amuser. Il suffit d'apporter...

.- Le matériel? Théodore hocha la tête en un signe de connivence. Ne t'en fais pas ma jolie Asto, je pense bien que Flint saura nous dénicher un peu de... disons, de l'herbe à joie d'ici-là.

.- Voilà qui est parfait, conclut Drago.

L'idée d'arrêter ces consommations ne lui avait que rarement traversé l'esprit. Il était jeune, riche, père certes, mais il se savait en mesure de tout maîtriser. L'âge de la maturité n'avait pas encore sonné. Avant la naissance de leur fils, Astoria et lui avaient vécu huit années de jeunesse dorée. Avec leurs anciens condisciples, ils sortaient, buvaient et exploraient nombre de vices, tentant ainsi de nier les procès et perquisitions qui les encombraient, cherchant dans ces extrêmes de quoi sortir la tête hors de l'eau. Curieuse époque que cette époque-là. Tous ambitionnaient tout et n'importe quoi, sans vraiment savoir quoi, voir qui, voulant juste vivre, rayer le passé mais aussi le rattraper, le rattacher, oublier les crimes ou assouvir les vengeances. Confuses périodes, oui, que celles-là. Puis les esprits s'étaient calmés. De nouvelles générations avaient été engendrées. Les procès, achevés. Le reste, étouffé. Il fallait bien reprendre une vie plus équilibrée. C'était pourtant cet équilibre qui avait brisé tant de choses. Les relations qui s'étaient nouées dans cette effervescence peinaient à subsister. Selon ce même principe se dégradait son couple avec Astoria. Il l'avait aimée, oui, tellement, c'était bien la première à l'avoir ainsi touché. Il l'avait épousée avec le frisson des premiers émois, et l'illusion avait subsisté grâce à l'écran de cette agitation. Pourtant à présent... Ces rares soirées où l'ivresse les gagnait à nouveau avaient été jusque-là profondément salvatrices.

Drago jeta un coup d'oeil nonchalant à sa montre. Minuit moins une. Le dîner allait enfin pouvoir être desservi, et le bal commencer. L'ostentatoire dans toute son ampleur et ses excès. Il se leva et tous les regards convergèrent vers cet être si policé qui représentait l'une des plus anciennes familles du monde sorcier. Le silence se fit et ce n'est que par habitude que le jeune Malefoy fit délicatement tinter son couteau contre sa coupe de cristal.

.- Sorcières, sorciers, représentants des valeurs de notre monde et bâtisseurs de son avenir, je vous remercie tous d'être venus. J'espère que l'annuel banquet de Noël que se contente d'offrir ma modeste demeure vous a satisfaits et que l'alliance entre sorciers, que vous représentez, n'a fait que s'accroître. De longs discours pompeux ne sont guère de circonstance en ce jour de fête, aussi je déclare le bal ouvert et...

Il s'interrompit en un silence théâtral. Aussitôt, les multiples horloges du manoir carillonnèrent les douze coups de minuit. Alors que la dernière pendule résonnait encore, le jeune Lord Malefoy reprit la parole:

.- Et ainsi que j'allais le dire, je vous souhaite un très joyeux Noël!

Des applaudissements crépitèrent dans toute la salle sitôt ses paroles achevées. Astoria se leva et, gracieusement, il lui tendit son bras. Marchant d'un pas aérien, ils allèrent se placer au centre de la salle de bal, alors que les tables dégageaient la piste en glissant magiquement sur le pourtour. Il plaça une main ferme dans le dos de sa partenaire, l'autre accueillant sa main. Doucement, alors qu'une valse viennoise entamait ses premiers accords, ils commencèrent à ondoyer avec élégance sous les regards de tous, superbes en leur blondeur, rappelant de façon troublante pour les plus âgés la même perfection que dégageaient des années plus tôt Lucius Malefoy et Narcissa Black, lors de l'annonce de leurs fiançailles. Pourtant, contrairement à l'ancien couple, ce n'était pas l'amour qui brillait dans les pupilles. Juste le reflet des chandelles.

Drago avait conscience d'avoir blessé sa femme. Elle évitait son regard, affichant un visage gracieux pour la société réunie pour l'occasion. Mais Drago était passé maître en cet art de la dissimulation, aussi la perçait-il à jour. Et il voyait bien qu'elle souffrait. Les tics discrets qui agitaient ses lèvres révélaient tout de sa gorge nouée de larmes. Pourtant il ne ferait rien. Il ne savait plus. Il avait essayé, avant, de colmater les brèches avec des baisers, avec le plaisir charnel. Mais cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait conscience que le naufrage était irréversible. Aussi, résigné, laissait-il couler son couple. Attendant le récif sous-marin duquel viendrait la libération.

Le son du violoncelle ramena en ses pensées errantes un autre violon, qui distillait une ambiance chaleureuse dans un certain restaurant. Il se souvenait... Il avait alors rencontré Granger, éplorée, son rouquin de mari venant de la laisser en plan avec toute les égards au monde. D'autres souvenirs vinrent se superposer à celui-là. L'autre soirée au bar. Où ils avaient dansé. C'était autrement plus intense que cette danse qu'il exécutait à présent, presque mécaniquement. Cette fois-là, ç'avait été plus qu'intéressant. Il s'était senti tellement bien, et pourtant un peu vulnérable. Le feu des yeux de Granger le déstabilisait, il fallait l'avouer. Sans doute sa mâchoire se souvenait encore d'un certain coup de poing qu'elle lui avait gracieusement administré lors de leur troisième année. Pourtant... Il était vrai qu'il la rencontrait souvent depuis quelque temps. Étaient-ce de simples hasards ou bien provoquait-il inconsciemment ces rencontres? Son opinion à ce propos était incertaine, car force lui était de reconnaître qu'il appréciait les instants passés avec la brunette. Il ne le comprenait pas, et ne cherchait pas vraiment à savoir le comment du pourquoi. Il se contentait de reconnaître qu'il aimait ça, vraiment, et qu'apparemment elle aussi. Il songea alors à leur dernière rencontre, à la salle des archives. Il avait bien vu que son mari se trouvait là, pourquoi l'avait-il provoqué? Certes, c'était Weasley, et il se devait de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues, mais pourquoi de cette manière?_ Parce qu'il le voulait_. Peut-être. Pour rendre Weasley jaloux? Ou parce qu'il voulait ce que détenait encore légalement la belette? _N'importe quoi_. Drago chassa ces pensées trop faramineuses. Il ne faisait cela que par simple esprit d'aventure, et tout était pour le mieux. Point. Il n'empêchait, il avait quand même très envie de revoir Granger.

**o**O**o**

**Lettre de Jane Rosier à Hermione Weasley-Granger**

_Covent Garden, le 24 Décembre_

_Monette!_

_Hum. Oui, je suis enthousiaste. Mais enfin, accroche-toi bien: je t'embarque pour le Nouvel An! Je vais te replonger dans la folie estudiantine, tu vas adorer. Avec les internes en médecine moldus comme sorciers!! Avoue, là tu en trembles. Merci qui? J'ai contacté Luna - elle m'avait semblé très sympathique dans son genre l'autre jour - et elle serait partante pour venir avec nous. Entre filles, vu qu'apparemment son fiancé a ses projets. Enfin, on le croisera sans doute en début de soirée. J'hésitais à inviter Ginny, vu que je ne la connais pas vraiment, à toi de voir. Bref, il te reste juste à dénicher une baby-sitter! Et pitié, mets une robe! (oui, c'est un ordre déguisé en supplique). _

_Allez, Bisous, et Joyeux Noël au fait!_

_Jenny_

**o**O**o**

Hermione referma doucement la porte de cèdre qui avait dans le temps renfermé la chambre de Ron. Quelques autocollants d'un orange rutilant célébrant les Canons de Chudley restaient encore vaillamment accrochés au panneau de bois, ayant peut-être subi un sort de glue perpétuelle. Elle venait de coucher les garçons, qui avaient été bien moins dociles que les filles à coopérer, dans leur joie de se retrouver entre cousins. Toutefois, l'impatience et l'excitation que provoquait la perspective de cadeaux semblaient devoir les tenir éveillés encore longtemps. La jeune femme se détourna sur le palier sombre et un peu frais, tirant sur les manches de son chandail pour se réchauffer les mains. L'isolation des couloirs semblait se dégrader, et cela se sentait d'autant plus que l'hiver était rigoureux. Étonnant après tant de réchauffements climatiques.

Le réveillon s'était étonnamment bien passé. Certes, Ron ne lui avait adressé la parole que pour lui dire bonjour, mais tous les autres membres de la famille semblaient avoir décidé de faire comme si de rien n'était, ce dont elle leur savait gré. Charlie, Bill et George l'avaient à maintes reprises faite rire aux éclats, chose qui l'avait passablement détendue. Quant à Molly et à Arthur, s'ils lui gardaient rancune, elle l'ignorait, car ils semblaient bien décidés à préserver cette fête institutionnelle à leurs yeux. Même Ginny avait paru naturelle quand elle se penchait vers elle pour lui murmurer des plaisanteries. Les enfants bien sûr avaient aidé à détendre l'atmosphère. Et ils étaient nombreux! C'était en vérité impressionnant de voir toute cette cousinade assemblée. Seul Percy manquait à l'appel, même si son épouse et ses enfants étaient là, une soirée officielle le retenant autre part. Toutefois il comptait les rejoindre plus tard.

Hermione commença à descendre l'étroit escalier, allant rejoindre les autres adultes pour prolonger la soirée, sans doute jusqu'au petit matin, entre commérage et plaisir de se retrouver tous ensemble. Car elle ne pouvait le nier, une euphorie l'emplissait à la pensée d'être membre de cette famille si chérie. À mi-hauteur des marches, elle croisa Teddy et Victoire, la fille de Fleur et Bill, qui montaient en chuchotant. Ils s'immobilisèrent en la voyant.

.- Vous êtes encore là, vous? Je vous croyais couchés, remarqua Hermione.

.- On est tout de même un petit peu plus âgés, fit remarquer Teddy, se redressant discrètement.

.- Je vous l'accorde, concéda Hermione en souriant. En tout cas, je le dis maintenant que j'ai l'occasion de te saisir, je suis ravie de te voir Ted', ainsi que Dromeda bien sûr. Ça faisait longtemps.

.- C'est vrai. Et encore on était invité ce soir à aller chez les Malefoy. Tante Narcissa voulait nous convier, mais Mamie a préféré aller les voir le vingt-cinq, quand il n'y aura pas tous les invités, car ils organisent ce soir un grand gala.

.- Ah.

Le nom Malefoy avait un doux écho aux oreilles d'Hermione. Trop de vin sans doute. Elle se demanda comment se passait la soirée pour ce petit gosse riche et désabusé qu'était Drago Malefoy.

.- Et tu aimes bien ta Tante Narcissa?

.- Oui ça va. Elle est singulière. Par contre je me demande comment seront son fils et sa belle-fille. Drago Malefoy est un sacré personnage paraît-il, et pas forcément dans le bon sens du terme.

.- Tu m'en diras tant... murmura Hermione. Enfin, j'espère pour toi que ce sera bien, peut-être quelques beaux cadeaux?

.- Je l'espère! s'exclama l'adolescent, enthousiaste.

.- Et toi Victoire, tu restes demain?

.- Oui, on ne va en France que pour la Saint Sylvestre. Mais, tante Hermione, comment se fait-il que... pardon si je suis indiscrète, mais vu que nous deux nous sommes à Poudlard, nous n'avons que les vacances pour nous rendre compte. Enfin, il y a un problème avec oncle Ron? demanda la jeune fille, d'une voix hésitante.

Hermione sentit ses joues chauffer sous la demande. Elle n'était pas prête à y répondre. Pourtant... Elle se mordilla légèrement les lèvres, hésitante. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de créer un buzz autour de ses soucis. Enfin, il s'agissait surtout de protéger les enfants, car tous les adultes étaient au courant. Et puis Teddy et Victoire n'étaient plus aussi petits que ça. De plus, elle s'était toujours bien entendue avec eux, et elle était à leurs yeux une tante privilégiée. Elle regarda attentivement sa nièce. Celle-ci promettait d'être une vraie beauté. Elle ressemblait à sa mère, mais possédait beaucoup du feu de son père. Et une grande vivacité d'esprit.

.- Je suppose que je peux vous le dire, mais n'allez pas ébruiter ça du côté de vos cousins. En quelques mots, notre couple ne fonctionne plus. Je ne sais pas s'il s'agit d'une rupture définitive, mais je dois l'avouer, nous sommes en ce moment séparés.

Sa voix était désagréablement enrouée en prononçant ces mots. D'ailleurs ces paroles elles-mêmes sonnaient étrangement à ses oreilles, comme si quelqu'un d'autre les avait prononcées et qu'elle n'était concernée en rien. Elle fit un sourire maladroit à ses neveux, qui la serrèrent avec tendresse dans leurs bras. Un brin de chaleur vint réchauffer le coeur d'Hermione. Se recomposant un sourire, elle leur fit signe de filer. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'effondrer, elle était supposée tenir au vin pour la soirée. Le meilleur ami de la dépression, ainsi qu'elle le pensait ce soir-là. Les deux lui collèrent un dernier baiser chacun sur une joue puis montèrent avec fracas le reste de l'escalier. Hermione se passa ses mains fraîches sur les tempes, et repoussa machinalement une mèche de cheveux vers l'arrière. Aussitôt deux yeux gris confondants s'imposèrent dans son esprit. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle pense à cet empêcheur de tourner en rond? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il vienne obstruer ses pensées alors qu'elle était triste à cause de Ron? Hermione grimaça. Elle détestait les questions sans réponse.

Elle reprit sa descente et rejoignit bientôt le groupe relativement conséquent d'adultes, plus ou moins affalés entre salon et cuisine, sirotant quelque liqueur en écoutant d'autres discuter âprement.

.- Hum, toussota-t-elle, les enfants semblent être partis pour nous laisser en paix jusqu'à demain matin.

.- Parfait, répondit Ginny, lui souriant. Pas trop dur?

.- Ne m'en parle pas, plus ils grandissent, plus ils gagnent en volonté de rébellion. Heureusement qu'on ne les réunit pas trop souvent.

Elle avisa un pouf vert libre à quelques mètres de la cheminée. Il semblait bien confortable. Tendant la main, elle saisit sa coupe de vin à moitié vide abandonnée sur un secrétaire et acheva son trajet en s'affalant sur le siège si accueillant. Se délassant avec plaisir, la jeune femme scanna la pièce de son regard endormi. Les époux Weasley senior avaient du aller se coucher, il était après tout deux heures passées. Ces repas à rallonge avaient tendance à durer. Son regard accrocha une énième tignasse rousse, qu'elle n'avait pourtant pas vue plus tôt.

.- Perce! Tu es venu! Désolée de ne pas t'avoir salué plus tôt.

.- Pas de souci Hermione, je comprends. Ton travail de Tantale ne supportait aucune distraction.

.- De fait. Et ton dîner, alors?

.- Mmh... Comment te dire la chose... Somptueux, certes. Pompeux serait plus juste. Même moi je l'admets, vois-tu, dit-il d'une voix rieuse. C'est toutefois une des occasions où cinquante pour cent des contrats de l'année à venir se nouent, car il y a vraiment tout le gratin du monde sorcier. D'ailleurs, tout le monde veut y être.

.- Qu'est-ce donc comme dîner pour que ce soit si important?

Percy rajusta légèrement ses éternelles lunettes d'écailles sur son nez aquilin.

.- Tu n'en as pas entendu parler? Cela fait pourtant la une de bien des journaux. C'est le traditionnel dîner des Malefoy.

.- Ah, oui, je connais cet évènement, admit-elle, son coeur accélérant légèrement la cadence à l'entente du nom mentionné. Est-ce si important que ça?

.- Mmh... Oui. Vu les milliers de gallions qui passent dans l'évènement, ça a intérêt à l'être, vois-tu.

.- Eh, Perce, raconte-moi un peu, intervint George, relativement guilleret, ce qui pouvait aisément s'expliquer par la bouteille de muscat vide aux trois-quarts qu'il enserrait de son poing. Tu as vu le nouveau digne représentant de cette lignée de scélérats?

.- On ne pouvait guère le rater. Il siégeait, fier comme un paon, aux côtés de son épouse, à la table la mieux apprêtée, ce qui est un euphémisme, crois-moi. Comme toujours, il était entouré de tous ces fidèles acolytes. Zabini, Nott, l'épouse de ce dernier, tu sais? La petite Parkinson. Il y avait aussi Narcissa Malefoy. Elle se conserve bien. Enfin, ils donnent quand même un coup de jeune à la maison. De débauche, aussi, d'après certains bruits de couloir, mais je préfère ne pas trop y accorder foi.

.- Quand le Lucius est à Azkaban, les serpents dansent, plaisanta Charlie avec un rire de gorge.

Beaucoup le suivirent dans son calembour, n'hésitant pas à renchérir. Hermione, pour sa part, plongea le nez dans sa coupe, se voilant le visage de son éternelle mèche de cheveux. Elle sirota un peu de son vin, appréciant les effluves qui la grisaient de façon sécuritaire. Elle se sentait mieux, là. Elle n'appréciait pas vraiment les moqueries qui fusaient au sujet de Malefoy. De son père non plus. Elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas prendre cette histoire trop à coeur pourtant... Elle le faisait._ Griffondor au grand coeur_, Malefoy n'hésiterait pas à se moquer d'elle s'il la voyait le prendre ainsi en compassion. C'était tout bonnement ridicule.

Elle releva la tête et constata avec soulagement que la conversation avait pris une autre tournure - les prochains mondiaux de Quidditch, cela allait de soi. Elle rencontra le regard scrutateur d'Harry. Comprenant qu'elle venait de le surprendre, il lui sourit tendrement.

.- Mmh, Harry, veux-tu bien me rejoindre accompagné de cette bouteille de vin qui sera je n'en doute pas d'excellente compagnie? le héla-t-elle.

Elle avait bien envie de bavarder avec lui. Ça faisait longtemps - surtout si on ne comptait pas la fois catastrophique où elle avait laissé toutes les larmes de son corps s'épancher sur son beau manteau. Elle lui fit une petite place à côté d'elle, qu'elle tapota avec un sourire malicieux quand il arriva à sa hauteur. S'effondrant à ses côtés, il délia ses longues jambes et lui vola un baiser sur la tempe.

.- Alors H.J.W, comment vas-tu?

.- Mieux quand tu m'auras passé la bouteille que tu tiens en main, H.J.P.

Rigolant mollement - ce qui était un rire caractéristique de ceux qui ont déjà trop bu, soupçonna Hermione - il lui passa ladite bouteille et s'étala un peu plus, croisant ses mains dans sa nuque.

.- Tu n'es qu'un gros pochard, H.J.P.

.- Et c'est pour me préserver que tu me piques mon bien? Ne dissimule pas, je sais que tu ambitionnes de m'égaler, H.J.W.

.- Sans doute.

Hermione but à même le goulot.

.- Alors, quoi de neuf sous le ciel glorieux du monde idyllique des Potter?

.- Ton mari qui apprend à faire lui-même sa lessive - Ginny sait être persuasive. La situation ne serait pas aussi grave, je t'avouerai que je comprends qu'il ait pu t'agacer, au moins sur ce point.

.- Ferme ta grande bouche Potter, et parlons d'autre chose, veux-tu? C'est Noël.

.- Hallelujah, Christ est né.

.- Toi aussi, tu as eu droit au catéchisme?

.- Non, aux livres que Dudley n'a jamais lus.

.- Ah. Je vois.

.- Sinon, combien de dizaines de joujoux vas-tu offrir à mes chers neveux?

.- Mmh... Je ne sais pas trop, à force de craquer dans les magasins, j'ai emmagasiné de quoi leur suffire jusqu'à leurs entrées respectives à Poudlard, je crois bien.

.- Merlin ait pitié de tes armoires! plaida Harry, levant les mains aux cieux - enfin, au plafond dans le cas présent.

.- Mouais. À la limite, je suis d'avis que mes armoires se passeront de ta miséricorde.

Hermione se redressa sur un coude, afin de mieux se réinstaller sur son meilleur ami. Le salon s'était un peu vidé, George avait voulu montrer ses dernières inventions - dont une tondeuse à moquette -, qui traînaient dans le garage de son père. Ne restaient plus que Fleur, Ginny, Ron et Percy, peu emballés par une excursion dans le froid extérieur. Elle sentit un souffle contre son oreille. Du coin de l'oeil, elle vit qu'Harry s'était rapproché, comme pour lui murmurer quelque chose. Ce qu'il fit.

.- Eh... Mione? Comment ça va sinon?

.- Je ne sais pas.

.- ... Merde. Enfin, comment vois-tu l'avenir?

.- Nuageux. C'est M. Météo qui l'a annoncé dans la Gazette, ce matin.

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face, à cinq centimètres de son nez, un sourire stupide accroché aux lèvres. Harry lui donna une tape sur l'arrière de la tête.

.- Miss Granger, cessez un peu de faire votre écervelée. Cela ne vous sied guère. Enfin, tu as au moins gardé un peu d'humour.

.- Ouais, j'me perfectionne dans l'humour noir. Encore quelques mois et j'écris un bouquin. Ce sera Jackpot.

.- Hermione... Vraiment, ça va? As-tu décidé quelque chose? Ron m'a dit qu'il t'avait contactée...

.- Guère concluant. Monsieur n'était pas capable d'aligner deux mots. Et pour se borner à la tâche assignée, il est fort. Il n'a pas voulu discuter du véritable sujet. _Quel butor._

.- On sait. Je veux juste savoir... Envisages-tu une séparation?

.- Une... Hermione hoqueta._ Non_. Enfin peut-être. Mais je ne peux rien envisager du tout puisque mon cher époux ne me parle pas. Remarque, il me manque un peu moins, maintenant. Je me suis résignée à ne plus lui courir après. Je commençais à être ridicule à sprinter dans les couloirs du Ministère. Et puis ce n'est pas bon pour l'espérance de vie de mes escarpins.

Sa voix était un peu laconique. Fronçant les sourcils, elle se reprit, et plongeant son regard noisette dans le vert de celui du jeune Potter, elle déclara:

.- Si dans... va savoir, quelques mois, il n'a toujours rien fait, ça voudra dire qu'il ne tient pas tant que ça à notre mariage, et à le sauver. Donc bon...

Hermione constata avec dépit que sa voix était légèrement enrouée. Harry lui serra tendrement la main. Il l'aurait volontiers fortement enserrée pour qu'elle n'ait plus à lever ce regard perdu vers lui, mais il comprenait que la jeune femme souhaitât rester discrète, sachant son mari, Ginny, Percy et Fleur non loin. Pourtant il semblait que ceux-ci avaient manifestement saisi leur conversation. Ron venait de se lever et esquissait un mouvement pour aller vers les deux amis. Harry fronça les sourcils à son intention, lui intimant de se raviser. Cependant Ron n'avait d'yeux que pour sa femme, qui murmurait son désespoir, accru par l'état avancé d'enivrement dans lequel elle était. D'ailleurs celle-ci, encore dans les bras de son meilleur ami, n'arrivait déjà plus à retenir les lourdes larmes qui commençaient à perler entre ses cils. Ron s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'eux.

.- Alors, _mon coeur_, on fait des projets?

Sa voix agressive fendit l'air avec une violence insoupçonnée, brisant la bienheureuse quiétude du lieu. Hermione se redressa, hébétée, regardant Ron avec des yeux semblables à des soucoupes, l'air profondément surprise de la présence de son mari, comme si elle ignorait jusqu'à sa présence dans la pièce.

.- P... Pardon?

.- Oui, alors, quand veux-tu que l'on aille voir un avocat? Ça pourrait être un de tes amis en plus, vu que tu bosses dans le milieu. Tu vois, tout pour toi, tu n'aurais pas à te plaindre.

.- M... Mais?

Une mine de peine profonde était peinte sur le visage d'Hermione. Elle ne reconnaissait pas son mari, il avait l'air enragé, les joues en feu. Derrière lui, Ginny, Fleur et Percy échangeaient des regards, mal-à-l'aise. Ginny tapotait nerveusement des doigts sur son accoudoir, regardant d'une anxiété mêlée d'inquiétude son frère et sa meilleure amie se tenir au centre de la pièce. Malgré son trouble, Hermione repéra rapidement un whisky intégralement vidé près de l'endroit où s'était tenu Ron dans la soirée.

.- Ron, arrête, tu n'es pas toi-même.

.- Si, je le suis. C'est _ça_ ta nouvelle excuse? Ron n'est pas lui-même, c'est ça? Il ne faut l'écouter, tout ce qu'il dit, c'est des conneries. Pauvre Hermione, sainte Hermione, elle doit se taper un pauvre con comme lui. Il ne la comprend pas.

.- Ron...

.- Et après ça va flirter avec Malefoy! Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vue? Mais il ne faut pas m'écouter, je ne suis pas moi-même.

.- Ron, s'il te plait.

.- Tu crois que je ne l'ai pas vue, sa main sur ta joue? Ton regard... C'est sûr, il est mieux que ton pauvre stupide mari qui ne te comprend pas.

_.- Ron!_

Il se rapprocha plus près encore d'Hermione. Son haleine était chargée d'alcool. Il lui saisit durement le poignet et commença à en embrasser l'intérieur, violemment.

.- Ron, arrête, tu me fais mal! geignis Hermione, tentant de se dégager.

.- Pourquoi? Je ne suis pas aussi doux que Malefoy? Je n'ai jamais compris qu'on ne l'ait pas envoyé en prison comme son mangemort de père. Une bonne chose de faite, le vieux au moins, on ne le reverra pas de sitôt.

.- Ron, tais-toi, qu'est-ce que tu vas inventer? Tu es tellement jaloux, tu vas t'imaginer n'importe quoi! Je vois Malefoy dans le cadre du boulot!

Ron ne semblait pas entendre ses protestations. Harry se leva, prêt à aider son amie. Il était horrifié de devoir assister à un tel spectacle. C'est alors que le jeune Weasley empoigna Hermione plus brutalement, et colla son corps contre lui, laissant sa main se balader sur elle, toute once de respect et de tenue envolée.

.- Ron, pitié... Laisse-moi.

.- Ron arrête ça tout de suite! gronda Harry.

Il intervint et repoussa son meilleur ami au loin. Celui-ci, instable, s'écroula par terre, un mauvais sourire aux lèvres.

.- C'est encore ma femme, j'ai bien le droit de la baiser, si je veux.

Il n'avait pas fini de recomposer son sourire qu'Harry se rapprocha de son meilleur ami et lui envoya son poing dans la figure, un dégoût profond affiché sur son visage. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Ron puisse se comporter ainsi. Lorsque Ron releva la tête, du sang perlait de sa lèvre inférieure, fendue. Hermione étouffa un cri. Ginny et Percy se rapprochèrent de leur frère, alors que Fleur allait serrer Hermione dans ses bras. Toute vapeur d'alcool s'était envolée. Ginny se planta face à son frère, le surplombant de toute sa taille.

.- Ron, je te suggère vivement de te trouver un autre logement si tu comptes continuer dans cette voie-là. Tu me déçois. Beaucoup.

Alors que Percy renchérissait, Hermione s'éclipsa, tremblante, dans le hall d'entrée. Une profonde envie de vomir la tenaillait. Elle saisit d'une main fébrile son écharpe et la serra autour de son cou, grimaçant de répulsion au toucher des endroits où les doigts de son mari s'étaient posés. Décrochant son manteau, elle épongea quelques larmes qui s'échappaient malgré elle de ses yeux. Elle peinait à enchâsser les boutons entre eux quand deux mains fines vinrent à sa rescousse. Relevant le regard, elle vit Fleur qui, un sourire doux aux lèvres, boutonnait silencieusement son manteau. Elle lui sourit de reconnaissance. Le silence de la jeune femme lui fit du bien. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, la jolie Française lui demanda:

.- Tu t'en vas?

.- Je préfère, oui.

.- Je passerai chez toi, demain, si tu veux. Je te ramènerai les enfants, on ne va pas les réveiller maintenant. Et puis, tu ne mérites pas d'être condamnée à être seule pour Noël par sa faute.

.- Ne soyez pas trop durs avec lui. Il... Il souffre, je suppose.

.- C'est un immonde goujat.

Hermione rit légèrement sous la répartie narquoise de Fleur. Elle passa la tête dans le salon pour voir si elle pouvait prendre congé. Mais le premier regard qu'elle croisa fut celui de Ron, qui lui jeta:

.- C'est ça, fuis, va voir ton Lord. Tu me diras si l'argent change quelque cho...

Profondément humiliée et à bout de nerfs, Hermione avait franchi le peu de distance qui la séparait de son mari et lui avait administré une claque sèche contenant tout le grief qu'elle avait à son égard.

.- Pourquoi... souffla-t-elle. Pourquoi faut-il que tu gâches tout? Pourquoi? Ron, c'est Noël aujourd'hui, n'aurais-tu pas pu te contenir? J'avais peur, mais je suis venue. Ron, et les enfants? Et toi qui me traites de la sorte... Ron, maintenant, je ne sais plus si je pourrais. Tu me dégoûtes, tu es une épave, tu n'es certainement pas Ronald Billius Weasley.

Des sanglots étouffaient sa voix, l'étranglant en une complainte de désespoir. Ron, à ses pieds, semblait apathique. Elle détourna la tête et se dirigea vers la porte, nauséeuse. S'excusant d'un mot pour son départ, elle s'en fut sans guère plus attendre.

**o**O**o**

**(1) :** Le père Noël ne viendra pas ce soir, il n'est jamais en retard ;

Son rêne a peut-être été tué dans le ciel des Etats ;

Pendant longtemps, on m'a raconté des mensonges ;

Suis-je sourd ? Suis-je aveugle ? Je me sens si bien...

Bonnes nouvelles : je ne verrai pas vos têtes autour de la dinde froide ;

Donc rentrez chez vous et enlacez vous voisins, vous avez sauvé un arbre.

Et encore un nouveau chapitre d'achevé. Peut-être un peu plus violent, je vous l'accorde. Un peu rétrospectif aussi, du côté de Drago. En tout cas, j'attends vos avis, conseils et protestations, le tout pour vous offrir le meilleur de moi-même et de mon travail pour la suite ! ;)

Donc commentez, critiquez, lynchez Ronny (xD), mais appuyez sur « **Go** », s'il vous plait ! :)

De gros bisous à tous les lecteurs qui prennent la peine de lire ces quelques pages que je vous offre !

Et à la _fin juillet_ !

**Olivia, **_**alias**_** Stellmaria**


	10. Chaptitre X

** Adolescences tardives **

**/**_Papa. Dis, pourquoi on ne va jamais voir papi?_**/ /**_Scorpius, qui t'a foutu ces idioties dans le crâne?_**/ /**_Rose Weasley._**/** _ Drago soupira. Il avait fallu qu'elle tienne de sa mère. Il devrait aller parler à Granger, ceci ne devait pas se propager. Post T7_

**Disclaimer: **Tout à JKR, sauf les personnages sortis de mon imagination...

**Pairing:** HGDM, what else?

_**Bzz Bzzz Bzz**_, me revoilà. Oui, j'imite l'abeille si je veux ! ;) Alouurs, en espérant que quelques personnes aillent encore braver la lenteur tragique de leur ordi en cette fin de mois de juillet assommante (comment ça, ça se voit que je viens de descendre de ma montagne ? Mais noon… Enfin, oui peut-être. **Choc climatique…** xx), je vais tenter de vous contenter avec la suite de la fic. Dur dur de reprendre après le Noël apocalyptique du chapitre 9 (et j'en ai marre d'écrire des scènes de mois de décembre… J'suis pas dans l'ambiance là…). Mais bon, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! :) Bon, je préviens direct que là, c'est déprimant, et il y a des passages pas nets, mais bon, c'est ça ou rien. Puis le chapitre 11 devrait être plus drôle. **Il faut alterner.**

**Bonne nouvelle, hirondelle** (ma gueule, oui), j'ai beaucoup avancé dans l'histoire. Mais il me reste encore davantage à écrire (en plus j'arrête pas d'avoir des idées. C'est fatiguant… xD). **Mauvaise nouvelle, tourterelle** (re ma gueule), je repars à peu près le **6 août. **Et vi. Ça arrive, en été (surtout). De toute façon, je doute que vous soyez trop là… Mais bon, vous aurez deux chapitres avant la date fatidique (ou pas, il ne faut point exagérer la chose).

A présent,** session de blablatage. ** Déjà, à force de vous avoir assommé avec ce sujet, sachez le, j'ai eu les résultats du Bac… Et c'est pas mal du tout, je suis ravie ! (Finirai pas au chômage!). Non, vraiment, j'ai de **très** bon résultats (19 à l'écrit, 20 à l'oral… Me suis sentie **Powerful**). Bref, passons sur ce regain de joie (en plus maintenant ça date ;p). Comme je l'ai dit, j'ai beaucoup écrit, mais aussi moins lu que je ne l'espérais (pourtant c'est la seule période de l'année où je peux lire de gros bouquins, choisis par moi-même… _Erf_). J'ai fait du **glandage en quantité industrielle**, des grasses mat' à n'en plus finir (Enfin ! J'attends que ça, moi, pendant l'année), je me suis fidélisée à Ugly Betty (honte à moi… J'adore ça !), je me fais des séances de boulimique d'épisodes de Veronica Mars le dimanche, et je découvre la série The Tudors _via _Daily Motion (maintenant que j'ai Internet). Mais soyez fiers : je ne regarde pas Secret Story (**Youhouu**), ni Lost, ni Koh-lanta. **Je suis trop une warrior dans ma vie**. Bon, c'est déjà ça, après un mois de juillet relativement plat. _Mais, mais, mais_… Je suis allée voir **Dionysos en concert **(mit les Têtes Raides, mais sincèrement, même si c'est sympa, moi j'étais là pour Dionysos :p) !! _Aahahaa,_ c'est énorme. J'avais l'impression d'avoir tous mes os cassés (bon, en même temps j'suis maline, j'y vais en solo (bon je connais personne là bas), et je me fous dans la fosse. Résultat…). Bref, je vous recommande, c'est juste hallucinant (est-il besoin de préciser qu'ils sont complètement jetés quand ils sont sur scène ? Surtout Mathias Malzieux. Lui il n'est pas que jeté, il se jette littéralement sur le public. Et moi j'suis en dessous. _Sigh._) !

Bref rien de plus, à ce qu'il me semble… Ma gentille cousine canadienne _anglophone_ arrive demain. Ça risque d'être intéressant. En tout cas j'ai hâte ! Puis je reprends mes leçons de conduite. Je ne veux tuer personne, mais bon. Je suis un danger public, un **australopithèque boiteux**. C'est funky. Je crois que ma prof de conduite veut juste que je finisse enfin mes leçons. Pauvre petite…

Bon je vous laisse et **bonne lecture** pour ce chapitre qui arrive enfin ! (il faut bien)

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**

Liaco: Coucou toi ! :) Merci beaucoup pour les compliments sur l'écriture, j'apprends, j'apprends, et je tente de m'améliorer. Mais c'est vrai que ce n'est pas pour rien que j'ai choisi d'aller en L. J'espère que tu as eu de bons résultats au Bac, moi ça c'est très bien passé ! ;) En tout cas, j'espère que tu aimeras le chapitre (il est louche, de mon avis, mais bon…) Bisous !

MiladyMoOn: Hem… Tu n'as pas exterminé Ron assez diligemment, je le vois encore pointer son nez dans les pages de ma fic! ;) Au moins ais-je eu l'effet escompté ! Il fallait bien détruire un peu son image auprès de Monette, elle est trop gentille pour le faire seule. Sinon, pour les passages où tu te retrouves… Je prends ça du point de vue que c'est bien que ce que j'écris parle aux lecteurs, car je ne m'inspire pas du tout… Puis bon, T et Malefoy, c'est des univers différents. Quant à M, ce n'est pas comme si je le connaissais trop. Mais bon, peut-être que je m'inspire indirectement de ce que je sais ! :) En tout cas, si tu es revenue de Barcelona, j'espère que le chapitre te plaira ! Et merci pour ta lettre… Bisous, te n'aime toujours trèèès fort !

Phoebé: Comment te dire ?.. Ta review m'a mis un de ces sourires en bananes ! Merci beaucoup ! :) D'avoir pris le temps et tout… Puis bon, je m'y habitue, moi ! En tout cas envoie autant de loongues reviews que tu le souhaites, je ne te blâmerai pas ! ;) Concernant ta petite parenthèse, j'ai toujours une malchance incroyable quand je tombe sur mon beau voisin, et quand j'essaie en vain de le croiser, il n'est pas là. It's a crual world. (Bon je ne vais tout de même pas tenter une amorce en parlant de la fic, je risquerai de lui faire peur xD) Pour revenir à ta review (moi aussi je m'égare), je suis contente de lire que ma vision du réveillon chez les Malefoy te convient. C'est vrai que j'ai beaucoup emprunté à ces différents milieux riches, et à leurs cérémonies pompeuses (bal des débutantes, soirées de charité, galas, etc…). De toute façon, sorciers ou moldus, ils restent humains et ont les mêmes penchants. Concernant la drogue et l'alcool, c'est vrai que c'est un peu déjà-vu, mais on ne peut pas dire qu'ils aient été entourés de leurs parents de la bonne manière. Et puis ma vision des procès est très sombre, j'en évoquerai des parties dans la fic, notamment au travers du journal d'Hermione ou des vieilles lettres. J'essaie vraiment de planter mon intrigue dans un décor, soutenu par un passé commun et particulier. On verra bien ce que ça donnera ! Pour la future soirée du Nouvel An, ce sera dans le prochain chapitre. Je pense que ça sera intéressant ! ;p Sinon, le Noël chez les Weasley… Hum, oui, pauvre Monette. Bon elle est soutenue, après tout, ils sont adultes, on ne va pas créer des camps, et puis la soirée est particulière. Pour Percy, je le vois moins strict qu'avant : il est père, toujours sérieux mais il a appris de ses erreurs, son comportement lui a valu de perdre un frère… Il ne pouvait pas ne pas en être affecté et rester immuable dans sa conduite. Quant à Harry et Hermione, c'est une amitié que j'aime beaucoup, même si elle n'a l'occasion de se voir que rarement dans la fic. Enfin pour Ronny… Je trouve tes insultes sublimes, Bravo ! Je prends note. Certes oui, il va regretter, mais le mal est fait. Je n'en dis pas plus… Brefouille, j'espère que tu seras bientôt près d'Internet, que je puisse lire une autre de tes reviews… Et que tu aimeras le chapitre, bien sûr ! Gros Bisous !

moi : Eh oui, la date était longue, mais voilà le chapitre 10 qui arrive ! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de reviewer, et bonne lecture ! Bisous

lou29 : Hellow ! Arrgh, oui, ça n'est pas terrible au niveau des dates, je suppose que je te « relirai » vers la fin des vacances ! Mais bon, ne t'inquiète pas, tu oublieras vite ma fic pendant ces deux mois, ça ne reviendra qu'à la rentrée (j'espère ! ;p) En tout cas je suis contente que tu aies apprécié le chapitre 9. Eh oui, le couple Malefoy sombre lentement, mais sûrement. De toute façon, la romance n'était depuis longtemps plus au rendez-vous. Ils me font un peu de peine, car je m'attache à tous les persos mais bon… Priorité pour le HGDM, bien sûr ! Quant à l'autre réveillon, chez les Weasley… J'avais prévu depuis un bout de temps une scène de ce genre mais ce n'était pas facile à écrire. J'suis pas violente dans ma vie, moi… Bref… ;) Au moins ça débloque les choses ! En tout cas de bonnes vacances et on se revoit en septembre ! J'espère que d'ici là, le(s) chapitre(s) t'aura/auront plu ! ;) Bisous

* * *

_Well, maybe there's a god above  
But all I've ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew you  
It's not a cry that you hear at night  
It's not somebody who's seen the light  
It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah _**(1)**_**Jeff Buckley, Hallelujah**__ (Leonard Cohen Lyrics)_

* * *

**o**O**o**

_**Chapitre X**_

**/**_Où l'on cherche désespérément une lueur, un espoir, un roc auquel s'accrocher, quel qu'il soit, pourvu qu'il tienne._**/**

**o**O**o**

**Journal d'Hermione Granger**

03/05/1998

_Merlin! Merlin, Merlin... Hier, le 2 mai 1998, Tom Elvis Jedusort est mort. Je pause, je savoure ces mots. Ma gorge est nouée, ça me fait mal, mes yeux s'embrument. Te rends-tu compte? On a réussi! Harry a réussi. Il a tué Voldemort, il a vaincu le destin, il n'a même pas utilisé l'Avada. C'est... Mon estomac se noue, je n'en peux plus, je veux hurler ma joie, mon soulagement. J'ai eu tellement peur en le voyant inerte, je l'ai cru mort, je... Mon cœur a comme disparu de ma poitrine, je voyais le fait sans vraiment le voir, suffoquée par une douleur que mon cerveau se refusait à traduire, réfutant violemment ce que mes yeux lui indiquaient. Et il a bien fait... Harry Potter, celui qui a battu la fatalité. Comme je l'aime! Cette fin est digne d'un roman. Pourtant la joie n'est pas environnante. C'est un étrange mélange aigre-doux, tout en nuances. On pleure les morts, on embrasse les vivants. Le matin peut nous voir bondissants de joie, hurlants, et le soir nous recroqueviller contre un mur, tremblants, une souffrance muette nous saisissant. C'est incroyable, c'est inhumain. Je ne sais comment relater les faits, j'ai peur de sembler égoïste en p__laçant certaines choses avant d'autres, mais pourtant l'ordre inverse me paraît tout aussi injuste. Je... J'ai embrassé Ron. Me voilà la pire des égocentriques à ranger ceci avant toute chose, mais le fait est là. On s'est embrassé. C'était bon, si bon. Nul temps d'en profiter, mais là, à présent, dès qu'il me voit, il m'enlace, je l'embrasse, je le serre, avec tant d'urgence que j'ai peur de ne plus savoir faire que ça. Je savais bien que le romantisme n'était pas fait pour moi, vois le, j'en perds la tête. Et pourtant j'aime ça... Il me faut bien cette tendresse pour ne pas m'écrouler. Morgane... Il y a eu tellement de morts. Une foule d'anonymes, bien sûr, mais aussi bien trop de visages qui vont rester gravés en nos cœur. Fred est mort. Il est mort, ne rira plus, n'arborera plus son air malicieux. Je ne le réalise pas. Dans tous les scénarios que je m'étais imaginés, quand dans la nuit l'inquiétude me tenaillait, il n'était jamais au nombre des défunts. Toujours vivant, peut-être moins souriant, mais présent. George est dévasté. Remus est mort, lui aussi. Ainsi que Tonks. Teddy est orphelin à présent. Un de plus... Je sais qu'Harry va s'occuper de lui, de concert avec Andromeda. Bien que ses rapports avec Lupin n'aient pas été au beau fixe dernièrement, Harry souffre. Le dernier des maraudeurs est mort. Nous souffrons tous. Le passé doit être enterré. Il faut ériger des sépultures, pour ne pas oublier tous ces noms sacrifiés, pleurer toutes nos larmes, mais surtout ne pas stagner. Il faut avancer, non? Car eux, ils sont morts pour ça. C'est bien beau de se le dire, seulement, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir l'appliquer. _

_Voilà mon parchemin tâché de mes larmes, c'est malin, de m'épancher ainsi. Je pourrais écrire des feuilles et des feuilles sur ce thème, mais je dois m'appliquer mon précepte. Avancer. M'activer. Et aider ceux qui en ont le plus besoin à se relever. Car après tout, je suis relativement chanceuse, si l'on fait les comptes: mes parents sont vivants, mes meilleurs amis de même et Ron m'aime. Je pourrais étaler mon bonheur. Mais je suis humaine, je souffre de même que les autres et mon humeur valse entre spleen et idéal, pour reprendre une jolie formule. De toute façon, je ne peux pas consigner mes pensées plus avant, Ginny m'appelle. Sais-tu qu'Harry est vraiment assidu auprès d'elle? C'est si adorable à voir. Mais pour l'instant, elle panse ses blessures et console Molly. Je pose ma plume et je te laisse. J'espère qu'à présent que cette guerre est finie, mes écrits ne pourront que gagner en joie._

_Ps: Tout est fini! Enfin..._

**o**O**o**

Hermione passa ses mains sous le jet d'eau chaude, détendant ses doigts. Plus que deux tasses, et elle aurait fini. Reprenant son éponge imbibée de savon, elle frotta doucement la paire de tasses de thé restantes, faisant apparaître une légère mousse. Les replongeant dans l'eau, elle les fit tourner quelques secondes, puis les déposa sur l'égouttoir. Coupant le robinet avec son coude, la jeune femme épongea ses mains contre un torchon, y laissant deux traces humides.

Fleur était passée plus tôt dans l'après-midi, seule. Elle lui avait expliqué qu'après une consultation avec Molly et Ginny, elles avaient résolu qu'il serait mieux de permettre aux enfants de profiter de la joyeuse ambiance qui régnait entre cousins, et les laisser encore un peu dans l'ignorance de ce qui se tramait autour d'eux. Hermione n'avait pu qu'acquiescer. Elle se sentait déjà tellement mal qu'elle ignorait de quelle façon elle aurait pu garder une once de bonne humeur face à ses enfants, et ne désirait pas leur imposer sa détresse. Ils étaient encore si jeunes !

Hermione se recula et se laissa tomber sur un tabouret. Repliant ses genoux contre son buste, elle les enserra fortement, laissant sa tête se reposer contre leurs bosses tièdes. Fleur avait été adorable. Hermione ignorait si ses ascendances vélanes lui conféraient une empathie plus développée que la moyenne, mais elle était parvenue, tout en douceur et en tact, à la calmer, ce qui n'était même pas pensable dans la matinée. «_ Ce n'est pas parce que l'alcool fait parler qu'il le fait objectivement, Hermione. Ron a des griefs contre toi, mais il t'aime, tu le sais ? _» Hermione le savait, mais était-ce encore suffisant ? Elle-même l'estimait beaucoup, énormément, mais un couple pouvait-il se baser sur une simple affection réciproque ? Ne fallait-il pas quelque chose de plus, une étincelle un peu plus unique ? Car de l'affection, elle en avait, pour Harry par exemple. Mais se elle refusait à croire que les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour Ron puissent être du même gabarit. Pourtant elle ne trouvait rien pour les distinguer. Pire même, à présent qu'il avait été tellement... Blessant. Elle avait un peu peur de lui, de ses réactions. Certes, il avait toujours été un peu excessif, mais là... Elle ne pourrait pas supporter qu'il la touche.

Lorsqu'elle était rentrée chez elle, tôt dans la matinée, toute raison semblait avoir quitté son corps. Longtemps, elle était restée prostrée, son manteau avachi sur le parquet de l'entrée, une botte seulement d'enlevée. Elle s'était écroulée dans son salon, tremblante, les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues sans même qu'elle ne les sente. Ses cheveux collaient à son visage trempé de tristesse comme de neige, son nez irrité la piquait, ses yeux n'étaient plus que deux orbes de douleur. De la Hermione Granger que tous connaissaient, qu'elle-même connaissait, il n'y avait plus rien. Rien si ce n'était cette forme effondrée sur le tapis du salon, dans le pavillon plongé dans la pénombre. Elle s'était roulée en boule, se recroquevillant en un cocon le plus serré possible, comme pour évincer tout ce qui pourrait l'atteindre. Hoquetante, elle avait ramené ses bras autour d'elle, se berçant nerveusement, ne voulant penser à rien, mais laissant cette douleur affreuse qui vrillait son être et son âme suinter hors d'elle. Cette même douleur qui l'avait achevée et laissée endormie, vaincue et épuisée, au milieu de la pièce, alors que les premiers rayons du soleil de ce froid matin hivernal pointaient enfin dans l'horizon rougeoyant.

Aux alentours de midi, Hermione avait enfin ouvert l'œil. Transie de froid, car elle n'avait pas pensé à rallumer le feu de sa cheminée, elle s'était redressée. Ses paupières s'ouvraient difficilement, meurtries de tant de larmes versées.

.- Ron...

Ce murmure lui avait échappé. Et sa gorge s'était nouée. Prenant sur elle, elle avait tenté de se mettre debout. Mais ce fut un échec, les forces lui manquaient. La jeune femme s'était donc traînée à quatre pattes jusqu'à sa salle de bains. Agenouillée sur le carrelage froid de la pièce, elle avait lentement ôté ses vêtements, un à un. Puis, par la seule force de ses bras, elle s'était hissée dans sa baignoire. Ce n'est qu'alors, sous le jet brûlant de l'eau qui lui nettoyait le visage et enveloppait son corps d'une agréable torpeur, que sa raison lui était revenue, et qu'elle s'était remise à penser. Les images de la veille étaient venues la percuter. Ces mains... Elle avait saisi un gant et avait commencé à se frotter, longuement, avec une fermeté presque violente, encore et encore. Comment avait-il pu ? Comment avait-il osé ? Et comment, elle, pourrait-elle à nouveau le regarder dans le yeux ? Hermione ne voulait plus voir Ron. Elle ne le pouvait pas. Et alors les larmes se remirent à couler en un flot constant. Plus de hoquets ni de sursauts. Juste la profonde tristesse d'une âme blessée et d'une page qui se tourne. Une tristesse résignée.

C'était ainsi que Fleur l'avait trouvée. Qu'elle l'avait aidée à se rhabiller, à se démaquiller. Comme une mère, elle lui avait préparé un repas, l'avait forcée à manger. L'avait dorlotée, et l'avait empêchée de s'emmurer dans le silence. Car il valait toujours mieux parler. La française l'avait enveloppée de toute sa douceur, lui consacrant son après-midi. Hermione et elle n'avaient pourtant jamais été extrêmement proches, bien qu'une certaine amitié se soit établie entre elles au fil des années. Pourtant là, c'était elle qui la soutenait. Qui la comprenait et la remettait sur pieds. Et Hermione, bien plus que par les conseils qu'elle lui prodiguait, était touchée par sa présence. Ses problèmes n'étaient pas résolus, mais la sensation de cette présence aimante et attentionnée lui fournissait les forces qui lui manquaient. La chaleur que lui provoquait une telle tendresse réchauffait ses entrailles transies. C'était pourquoi, quand Fleur avait pris congé de la jeune femme, devant rejoindre le Terrier, Hermione lui avait offert un sourire. Car c'était bien tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Mais elle savait que Fleur la comprendrait.

Entendant sonner le carillon de la cloche de l'église de ce quartier moldu, Hermione sortit de ses pensées. Elle ne devait pas se laisser submerger. Pas de nouveau. Déliant ses jambes, elle se releva et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Au travers des rideaux transparents, les illuminations décorant cette rue de Birmingham scintillaient en un joli ballet de couleurs festives. Quelques enfants échangeaient des boules de neige. Bon nombre de personnes se dirigeaient vers la coquette église catholique, chose rare en Angleterre, qui faisait l'angle de la rue. Hermione hésita quelques instants. Après tout, cela ne lui ferait nul mal de sortir. Elle saisit une écharpe qu'elle enserra autour de son cou, et se coula dans son manteau. Glissant les pieds dans une paire de bottines, elle referma sa porte d'entrée. L'air glacé et vif lui entra dans les narines et colora ses joues d'un rose soutenu. Son piquant lui vivifiait les sens. Hermione avança de quelques pas, écarquillant les yeux comme une chouette aveuglée. Comme lorsque l'on sort d'un tunnel. Quand donc sortirait-elle du sien ?

S'emmitouflant plus profondément dans son manteau, elle se joignit au mouvement des quelques personnes descendant sa rue et s'avança vers l'église carillonante. Elle n'était pas croyante, n'ayant même pas été élevée comme telle durant son enfance moldue. Ses parents étaient dentistes et relativement cartésiens, préférant investir dans un bonheur terrestre. Elle partageait bien leur avis. Pourtant elle se retrouvait aujourd'hui perdue, et voulait trouver une foi quelconque. Entrant à la suite d'une vieille femme dans l'ancien bâtiment, elle demeura quelques instants silencieuse. La solennité du lieu la troublait. Faiblement éclairée, l'église dégageait une aura mystique, presque magique aux yeux de la jeune sorcière. Cela était renforcé par la myriade de chandelles qui enchantait le lieu. Hermione avait pourtant vu, depuis son entrée dans le monde de la magie, mille et un lieux saisissants, Poudlard en tête de liste. Pourtant elle restait toujours troublée par la magie que pouvaient dégager la tradition, la force d'une foi commune, et demeurait envoûtée par l'apaisement que propageaient certains lieux. Comme pour donner du poids à sa pensée, ses pas résonnèrent sourdement sur les dalles ornant le sol, la faisant frissonner sans raison aucune. Elle approcha ses doigts tremblants du bénitier et les humidifia. Puis, traçant une croix sur son front, elle s'agenouilla.

Les gestes lui venaient mécaniquement, elle avait bien du les faire quelques fois lors des vacances qu'elle avait passées, étant petite, chez ses grand-parents, longtemps encore avant que ses parents ne s'isolent du reste des membres de sa famille. Hermione en avait toujours éprouvé une certaine nostalgie, mais les souvenirs plus que flous de cette époque ne se ravivaient à présent qu'au gré d'une sensation fugace, comme le sol gelé de cette église en ce soir de Noël. Entendant l'orgue perchée au-dessus de sa tête égrener ses premiers accords en des sons graves et vibrants, elle se redressa, et se glissa au dernier rang, vide. L'église n'était remplie qu'à moitié. La foi tendait à se perdre. Observant les volutes d'encens s'élever vers le tympan, Hermione laissa ses pensées s'envoler selon les accords de l'orgue. Elle n'avait jamais cru en la moindre divinité, même si ses parents lui avaient accordé une éducation religieuse, afin qu'elle ne soit pas ignorante de la société. Rationnelle comme pas deux, elle avait un jour découvert l'existence de tout un monde magique. Elle avait admis la véracité des récits sur Merlin, Morgane et les licornes. Et, bon gré, mal gré, elle avait accepté sa nature, et ce surnaturel qui l'entourait. Elle n'avait pourtant jamais songé à envisager sous un nouvel aspect la religion. Si tant de magie et de légendes s'étaient avérées véridiques, qu'en était-il de Dieu, de ses prophètes, de cette tradition transmise au fil des générations, des persécutions et des guerres ? Elle ne savait qu'en penser.

Relevant légèrement la tête, elle contempla entre ses cils les colonnes de granit taillé, entre ombre et lumière. Dans les alvéoles des murs, saints et anges se côtoyaient en un sublime travail de la pierre, partiellement recouverte de feuilles d'or. Les vitraux du chœur resplendissaient en un kaléidoscope merveilleux. Au loin, par-delà les têtes présentes, elle devinait la crèche et ses figurines installées pour l'occasion. Devant l'autel, le prêtre parlait. Tendant l'oreille, elle se laissa aller à écouter.

.- La religion, en ces temps troublés, ne doit point être oubliée. Car elle symbolise l'espoir. Saviez-vous que Noël était une exclamation de joie au Moyen-Âge ? Noël, Noël, criait-on. _Noël, bonne nouvelle_. La bonne nouvelle de la naissance du Christ pour nous chrétiens. Mais vous pouvez également, car il ne faut point se sectariser, prendre cela comme la nouvelle d'une année qui arrive. Pour repartir de zéro, ou encore faire des projets. Une année pour recommencer, en soi. Qui que vous soyez, si le paradis ne vous séduit point, songez alors à la possibilité de prendre un nouveau départ. Et gardez en vos cœurs cette légère note d'espoir, cette exclamation : Noël !

Hermione redressa complètement la tête, repoussant ses boucles pour regarder plus avant. L'espace d'un instant, elle eut l'impression que le prêtre, enveloppé de sa toge violette d'événement, lui souriait. Mais il se détourna bien vite vers un autre fidèle. Pourtant, Hermione, le cœur battant, continua d'écouter. Noël, c'était Noël, il lui fallait faire quelque chose. Briser ce moule infâme ou se laisser mourir, car elle n'en pouvait plus. Mais enfin, retrouver le bonheur, atteindre cet espoir qui semblait l'attendre à la fin du tunnel._ Noël._

**o**O**o**

Pansy laissa courir ses doigts sur la tranche dorée des livres. La bibliothèque de la famille Malefoy l'avait toujours impressionnée. Peut-être parce que c'était là que dans le temps siégeait Lucius, vaquant à des activités plus ou moins légales, mais toujours avec cette grâce qui, indéniablement, le caractérisait. Gracieux, certes, Lucius l'avait été, mais également terrible, manipulateur et calculateur, ambitieux et fervent. Elle avait eu l'occasion, jusqu'à ses quinze ans, d'observer ses différents états d'esprit et d'attitude. Mais elle devait bien se l'avouer, à l'époque, l'étude de Drago la préoccupait d'avantage. Même si elle ne pouvait pas nier que, tel un papillon hypnotisé par la lumière, à l'instar de n'importe quelle autre personne devant le rencontrer, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher d'être fascinée par le personnage. Envoûtée lorsqu'il parlait et se mouvait. Horrifiée parfois, mais jamais assez pour que le charme se rompe. Drago tenait bien de lui pour certains de ces attributs.

Elle avait sollicité un peu de temps avec son ami d'enfance. Pansy n'avait pas oublié sa promesse à Granger, elle devait l'aider à avancer dans son enquête. Cette histoire la mettait en joie, qu'allait-elle donc découvrir ? Granger lui avait envoyé une missive la veille du réveillon de Noël, lui apprenant les découvertes qu'elle avait faites à Azkaban. Notamment la disparition de Lucius. Mais également le résultat de ses recherches en la salle des archives du Ministère. Pansy avait du mal à encaisser toutes ces nouvelles. Elle qui pensait pouvoir se vanter de bien connaître la famille Malefoy. Il semblait pourtant que la face immergée de l'iceberg qu'était cette famille soit plus importante qu'il n'y paraisse. Et cela l'excitait follement. Depuis toute petite, elle connaissait ce monde en demi-teinte dans lequel baignaient les Malefoy. Elle-même ne pouvait pas en dire autant concernant sa propre famille. Un père mangemort, mais peu brillant. Une mère se conformant à son rôle d'épouse. Des ancêtres au sang pur, certes, et ce sur plusieurs générations, mais peu illustres. Les plus renommés d'entre eux n'appartenaient jamais au nom des Parkinson. Souvent des beaux-frères, amants ou familles des épouses. Jamais de la branche directe. Sa famille était certes respectée, son nom reconnu, mais elle n'était pas de ces clans qui séduisaient. Sans doute était-ce pour cela qu'elle aimait passionnément la famille Malefoy. Ce n'était que récemment que l'idée de donner par ses propres accomplissements un peu de prestige à son nom l'avait effleurée. Elle avait alors tenté mais... Qu'importait ! Elle était la dernière à porter ce patronyme.

Une main tiède se glissa autour de sa taille. Se retournant souplement, elle se retrouva les yeux au niveau du menton de son cher ami. De cet ami qu'elle allait devoir espionner. Aussi se promit-elle de le protéger selon ce qu'elle découvrirait. Car elle ne supporterait pas de le voir souffrir. Le souvenir du temps des procès était encore trop vif... Les yeux d'un bleu d'acier de Drago la scrutèrent quelques instants, puis ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un tendre sourire moqueur.

.- Alors Pan', que me voulais-tu de si important qui me nécessitât tout entier ?

Il s'écarta d'un pas, tandis que Pansy accolait son dos contre une étagère.

.- Je ne sais pas encore, mais je vais bien trouver.

.- Un nouveau caprice de mademoiselle ?

.- De madame, enfin, je suis mariée.

.- Oui c'est vrai... Mais bon, mariée ou non tu resteras ma demoiselle, le sais-tu ?

.- Bien sûr Drago.

Sa gorge s'était légèrement enrouée. Par Salazar, ça faisait longtemps, en effet, qu'elle n'avait pas passé un peu de temps véritablement avec lui. Toujours en groupe, toujours en un coup de vent, ou dans un dîner. Pourtant la complicité était toujours là. Elle se laissa glisser le long du bois de cèdre, pour s'asseoir au sol. Drago suivit bientôt le mouvement, s'installant face à elle, les genoux repliés vers sa poitrine. Comme lorsqu'ils étaient petits. Entre la rangée de littérature et celle de l'histoire des potions.

.- Cela s'est bien passé, hier ? 'Cissa m'a dit que sa sœur et ton neveu devaient venir.

.- Pas trop mal. Ils sont gentils. Mais je me sentais mal. Tu sais que j'ai toujours détesté Lupin. Quant à ma cousine, je ne l'ai jamais connue.

La voix de Drago était laconique, mais Pansy sentit son trouble. Il devait un peu s'en vouloir. Pas trop, mais un peu malgré tout.

.- C'était un autre temps.

.- Oui.

Pansy se mordilla les lèvres. Elle devait mener son investigation, pourtant le calme ambiant lui ôtait tout courage. Elle était bloquée, toute son assurance durement acquise s'envolait. Elle n'osait pas.

.- Tu te souviens quant on s'installait ici ? Quand nous étions petits.

.- Oui, bien sûr Pan'. Nous nous cachions là, nous sentant importants, ainsi entourés de livres poussiéreux.

.- Nous étions bien pédants. Nous ne savions même pas encore nous servir d'une baguette et pourtant nous nous considérions déjà comme de grands mages.

Drago se laissa aller à un léger rire, bientôt suivi de Pansy.

.- Il n'empêche, c'était sympathique. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens mais, parfois, quand mon père avait du temps, malgré toutes les affaires du ministère qui l'accaparaient, il nous accordait une petite heure.

.- Il nous détaillait l'histoire des différentes familles de notre monde, des grands sorciers. Il savait tellement de choses.

.- Cela lui tenait à cœur. C'est... dommage qu'il y ait eu cette guerre, et ces préjugés. Il aurait pu être un bon passeur de mémoire.

Le sourire de jeune Malefoy s'était un peu affaissé.

.- C'est sûr... Dis, Drago, je me sens bête de te demander ça, mais je n'y avais pas pensé depuis trop longtemps. D'ailleurs j'ai un peu honte mais... Quand sort-il ?

Le sang de Pansy résonna sourdement dans ses tempes. Elle s'efforça pourtant de garder une figure paisible. Elle avait toutefois pu remarquer un léger éclair dans le regard de Drago.

.- Oh... Eh bien ce n'est pas encore pour tout de suite.

.- Il en a pour trente ans, c'est ça ? Ne peut-il pas essayer de réduire sa peine ? Ça fait déjà plus de huit ans qu'il est enfermé.

.- Je ne pense pas. Je... ne pense plus.

Il détourna la tête et fixa obstinément son regard vers la haute fenêtre qui éclairait cette partie de la pièce. Une nouvelle tempête de neige lâchait ses gros tourbillons sur le parc du manoir. Pansy sentit son cœur s'affoler à le voir ainsi. Se redressant sur ses genoux, elle s'approcha de son ami. Glissant ses mains autour de ses épaules, elle le pressa contre lui. Comme avant.

.- Drago... Drago, parle-moi, tu peux me dire. Qu'y a-t-il ? chuchota-t-elle tendrement.

.- Parlons d'autre chose, veux-tu ?

.- Drago...

.- On devrait aller faire un tour en cuisine, si tu veux bien. J'ai entendu dire que les elfes préparaient un crumble. Je sais que tu aimes ça.

.- Pourquoi changes-tu de sujet ? Qu'est ce qui peut être si affreux que tu ne puisses me le confier, à moi ? murmura Pansy d'une voix dont elle tenta de cacher les tremblements.

Le jeune homme la fixa d'un regard terrible, brisé. Des larmes semblaient noyer le bleu de ses iris, mais comme toujours, elles ne tombèrent pas. Pourtant la jeune femme savait que ce genre de manifestation était rare chez son ami. Elle sentit sa respiration s'affoler. Pansy ne voulait plus rien savoir du tout, juste qu'il renvoie ce passé apparemment trop douloureux loin de lui.

.- Tu ne comprends pas, Pan', je ne peux pas te le dire, même à toi.

Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches, perdu. Agrippant la jeune femme de ses bras, il lui rendit son étreinte.

.- Je ne peux pas, ce serait terrible.

.- Drago, qu'y a-t-il avec Lucius ?

.- Ce n'est pas juste de lui dont il s'agit, je ne peux pas. Ce n'est même pas juste moi. Je t'en prie, ne m'en parle plus, c'est déjà assez dur de vivre en le sachant.

.- Ok, ok, d'accord Drago, n'en parlons plus à présent.

La voix de Pansy était paniquée. Elle n'avait jamais vu Drago Malefoy ainsi perdre le contrôle de lui-même. Elle blottit la tête de son ami contre son épaule et la serra doucement.

.- Je n'en parlerai pas, je te promets. mais j'espère qu'un jour toi tu le pourras.

.- Je ne peux pas...

La jeune femme ferma les yeux, déboussolée, tandis que ses mains continuaient de caresser le dos de Drago, tentant de l'apaiser. Que s'était-il passé ? À présent, en voyant son ami aussi désorienté, elle avait peur. Terriblement peur. Mais par-dessus tout elle voulait savoir. Elle le voulait tellement fort que cela lui brûlait la poitrine. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser ce besoin la consumer entièrement en obéissant aux directives de Drago. C'est pourquoi, discrètement, elle croisa son index et son majeur dans son dos, songeant « _pardonne-moi, Dray, il faut que je sache..._ ».

**o**O**o**

Le téléphone se mit à sonner. Une fois, deux fois, Trois f...

.- Allô ?

.- Hermione ? Ma chérie, comment vas-tu ?

.- M... Maman ?

.- Mais oui bêtasse, qui veux-tu que ce soit ? A moins que le téléphone ne soit devenu à la mode dans ton monde.

.- Effectivement, c'était une question idiote. Hum, alors, comment ça va par chez toi ?

.- Comme toujours. Ton père ne comprend pas que la retraite a été établie pour une bonne et simple raison : après une vie de labeur, il est temps de se reposer. De plus, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il soit aussi opérationnel qu'avant.

.- Quoi ? Tu veux dire qu'il n'a toujours pas déposé son dossier ?

.- Bien sûr que non. Il est pire que toi certains jours.

.- Humpf. Merci du compliment, M'man.

.- De rien ma chérie, c'est de bon cœur. Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je t'appelle.

.- Pourquoi alors ? Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne pouvais pas passer avec les enfants avant la nouvelle année. Pour une fois que tous leurs cousins sont là... Attend encore deux jours.

.- Oui, ça je le sais bien. Toujours est-il que Rosy et Hugo sont à la maison. Ils sont dans la cuisine en train de préparer de la pâte à cookies.

.- Pardon ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ?

.- Ton mari, Ron, les a déposés.

Hermione se laissa tomber sur l'accoudoir du canapé, situé près de la commode où trônait e téléphone.

.- ...

.- Hermione, tu es toujours là ?

.- Oui, oui M'man. Je suis juste...

.- Surprise ? Je m'en doute. Mais pas autant que moi. Image mon étonnement quand j'ai vu mon beau-fils débarquer et me mettre au parfum de votre... litige.

.- J'imagine.

.- Et... ? Tu n'as rien à me dire ?

.- Non. Écoute, M'man, c'est assez difficile comme ça, ne m'accule pas non plus de ton côté en me forçant à te donner des explications qui, fatalement, me feront encore souffrir.

.- Je suis ta mère.

.- Et c'est de _mon_ couple qu'il s'agit. De ma vie, de mes ennuis, de mes enfants, s'énerva la jeune femme.

.- ...

.- Je te dirai tout plus tard, tu veux bien ? se radoucit-elle. Pour l'instant, laisse moi juste en paix et... Dis-moi, pourquoi Ron t'a apporté les enfants ? Je devais aller les prendre ce soir chez Molly.

.- J'ai cru comprendre qu'il avait passé l'après-midi avec eux. Et comme ils se trouvaient non loin de notre quartier, Hugo aurait exigé de voir ses grand-parents. Ton mari avait apparemment à faire au Ministère, il me les a donc laissés en m'indiquant de te prévenir.

.- Oh... Ok. Il m'a laissé un message ?

Malgré elle, la voix de la jeune femme était pleine d'espoir.

.- Non, rien.

.- ...

.- Hermione...

.- Ça va, je te dis. Je passe les prendre dans une demi-heure. On pourrait rester pour le dîner ? Il faut que je raisonne un peu P'pa, tu ne crois pas ?

.- Bonne idée. Mais, Hermione, dis-moi juste... C'est fini entre vous deux ?

.- Je pense qu'on va rester éloignés, quelque temps. De toute façon, nous n'en avons jamais réellement discuté.

.- Comment ça ? Hermione, Ron et toi, ça me paraissait si fort. Cela fait tellement longtemps que vous vous aimez, presque vingt ans. Vous avez vécu une guerre ensemble, vous avez affronté la mort, mais aussi toutes les épreuves de l'existence côte à côte, et ce alors que vous n'avez que trente ans. Je ne peux pas croire...

.- Essaie de te faire à l'idée, s'il te plait. Car si tout se termine comme je l'appréhende, c'est moi que tu devras ramasser à la petite cuillère et recoller. Je ne pourrai pas te consoler. Et j'ai très peur, tu sais. Car plus j'essaie d'y croire, plus nombreux sont les éléments qui semblent se vouer à me contredire.

.- Viens dès que tu peux à la maison, d'accord ? Je nous ferai un pot-au-feu.

.- C'est gentil, merci, M'man.

Silence.

.- Eh bien, à tout à l'heure.

.- D'accord. Je t'aime fort ma chérie, tu le sais.

.- Oui, M'man, moi aussi.

Des voix étouffées retentirent dans le combiné.

.- Mamie Cathy, je crois qu'il y a de la fumée dans la cuisine.

.- De la... Oh mon Dieu, c'est complètement noir, oui ! Hermione, je te laisse. A ce soir, n'est-ce pas ?

.- Oui, oui, rit Hermione.

.- _Bip... Bip..._

.- Oui...

Sa voix ne parvenait pas encore à conserver longtemps un ton joyeux.

**o**O**o**

**(1):** Eh bien peut être y a-t-il un Dieu là-haut  
Mais tout ce que j'ai jamais appris de l'amour  
Était comment blesser quelqu'un avant qu'il ne puisse le faire  
Ce n'est pas un pleur que tu entends la nuit  
Ce n'est pas quelqu'un qui a vu la lumière  
C'est un Alléluia froid et brisé

Vi, après le petit passage « Hermione à l'église », les paroles prennent tout leur sens. Mais bon, c'est une merveilleuse chanson, même sans ça. **Pour le plaisir des oreilles.**

Donc bon, j'attends nerveusement vos avis. Déjà Monette en pleine crise (mais profond, quoi). Euuh, pour la partie « je me questionne sur Dieu », je sais pas, y'avait du Haendel sur la chaîne Hi-fi, et n'en déplaise à mon père (je cite « c'est un adagio »), pour moi ça a tout du requiem et de la musique d'Eglise. Toutefois, c'est magnifique, _laissez-vous tenter._

Sinon Pansy enquête… Ne découvre pas grand-chose, mais l'importance de l'affaire s'épaissit. Puis des bouts de conversation, et de journal pour étoffer l'arrière-fond… A vous de me dire si vous avez aimé (j'ai vraiment peur pour ce chapitre, je le trouve bizarre, après coup. Un peu désespéré, peut-être… Breffons).

Allez, à la semaine prochaine ! _See ya' !_

**Olivia, **_**alias**_** Stellmaria**


	11. Chapitre XI

** Adolescences tardives **

**/**_Papa. Dis, pourquoi on ne va jamais voir papi?_**/ /**_Scorpius, qui t'a foutu ces idioties dans le crâne?_**/ /**_Rose Weasley._**/** _ Drago soupira. Il avait fallu qu'elle tienne de sa mère. Il devrait aller parler à Granger, ceci ne devait pas se propager. Post T7_

**Disclaimer: **Tout à JKR, sauf les personnages sortis de mon imagination...

**Pairing:** HGDM, what else?

**Amis du jour, bonjour**! J'ai un léger retard dans ma publication, je m'en excuse bien bas... (humble). Toutefois, adoptons un rythme vacancier et ne nous prenons point la tête, le chapitre est là, _plus long que les précédents_, car je ne voyais pas où le couper (mais ne vous habituez pas à cette taille plus conséquente, ce n'est là qu'une mesure exceptionnelle, j'essaie d'ordinaire de garder une moyenne de 10-11 pages word. Pas mal malgré tout, non? ;p). Breffons, **je repars demain** donc pas de chapitre avant la fin août, mais j'ai suffisamment bien calculé ma trâme pour ne pas vous abandonner sur une note trop frustrante (j'espère!). Je l'ai dit, j'ai pris le mois dernier un peu d'avance dans l'écriture, mais je ne pourrai pas trop progresser dans la fic ce mois-ci, pour cause d'un peu plus d'animation en mon programme. _Il faut bien, parfois.. __**:D**_

**Merci pour vos revieeews ! **(mon cri du cœur) **Je vous aime tous forts, et vos réflexions et anecdotes me font parfois pleurer de rire, ou me scotchent un sourire niais sur la face. Je pense que c'est ma nouvelle drogue... ;)**

Breffouille. Là je vais encore une fois m'étaler. Ma petite cure hebdomadaire. J'y tiens, et ça vous saoule. Vous pouvez sauter, hein? Puis j_e suis contre le principe du blog_ (comment ça je fais exactement la même chose ici? Comment ça? Bon, ok, je suis trop flemmarde pour m'en créer un. Pis ici, pas d'efforts de présentation, c'est cool.). Donc bon, **ma cousinette canadienne est arrivée**, et comme les cours de français c'est pas trop ça dans leurs lycées (le premier qui dit que les canadiens sont bilingues, je le frappe)... Je pratique beaucoup mon anglais, de façon très anarchique et au nez et à la barbe des règles de grammaire.** Muahaha.** _Je suis trop une vilaine_. Par contre, le souci c'est qu'à force de blablater en anglais, je me mets à penser un peu comme ça, genre le soir durant mes insomnies. _C'est stressant_. Et comme j'ai en plus du mal à appliquer le principe de "_ne penser à rien pour m'aider à m'endormir_" quand je pense en anglais, je dors plus.**J'adore.**

Sinon, mais leçons de conduites sont aléatoires. Pas de morts pour le moment, mais beaucoup d'engueulades de la part de ma monitrice: "_Tu es un danger publique, je ne te laisserai jamais partir_". **Haa. J'ai peur, parfois.** Mais en même temps je fais du bourrage de crâne. Trop d'heures, en trop peu de temps. Plus les insomnies. _Arrgh_. Je suis ravie, j'ai le temps de réaction d'un **tatou ivre mort**. _Youpi tralala._ Bon, de toute façon, demain je finis mes vingt heures, on verra bien si j'ai réussi ou si je dois reprendre des heures en septembre... (croise les doigts)

Bon, maintenant que j'ai fini de pleurer sur moi-même, analyse. Je suis allée voir les nouveau _"Narnia"_. Je n'ai jamais lu les bouquins, j'ai honte, mais pour une fois que j'apprécie un film de fantasy, sans faire sans cesse des comparaisons avec le livre.** J'ai adoré**. En plus, autant pour le premier j'étais restée mi-figue mi-raisin devant le résultat, là j'ai adhéré. Vraiment c'est un bon boulot: dialogues amusants et pas surannés, mises en scène impressionnantes, batailles intéressantes, et une petite romance qui, même si elle n'existe pas dans les livres (je l'ai lu quelque part), est adorable. Je n'ai pas regretté mes petits euros investis dans le produit.

Enfin, une parenthèse de protestation: _la culture, l'été, c'est ok_ pour moi, mais le_ tour-culturel-marathon-en-plein-soleil-qui-te-tue-à-petit-feu-et-désemelle-tes-pompes-et-te-transforme-tellement-les-jambes-en-tronc-que-même-le-Palais-des-Papes-tu-t'en-bats-un-peu_, faut expliquer aux parents que **oui mais non**, on ne t'achètera pas avec une _glace-menthe-pépites-de-chocolat_ à la fin de la journée. Point barre. Fin de la parenthèse (joignez-vous au mouvement si vous aussi l'on vous torture de cette façon, sous couvert de jolis arguments du style "C'est beau, hein?" "Ouais, ouais... Où sont les bancs?!")

Vilà, je pense avoir fini. Désolée de vous avoir retenus plus longtemps encore. En tout cas je vous souhaite une **très bonne lecture**, et l'on se revoit **fin août** (OMG, mon blablatage risque de devenir énorme... _Sigh_).

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**

Irel: Oh, une nouvelle revieweuse ! Je suis ravie, enchantée ! :) Et mercii d'avoir pris le temps d'envoyer ce gentil message ! Bon, alors je réponds… Eh oui, je t'ai stoppée dans ta lancée, mille excuses, j'en suis navrée ! ;) Enfin bon, il faut bien que l'histoire s'écrive, non ? Toutefois le onzième chapitre est là. Sinon, de fait, la routine est l'une des plus vicieuses ennemies du couple (quoique je n'ai point expérimenté ce tue-l'amour). Elle joue un grand rôle dans la fic, mais il faut avouer que quand on propose un beau et viril Drago Malefoy en lieu et place d'un Ron Weasley, on est vite tenté ! :) Brefouille, bonne lecture ! Bisous  
Liaco : Hullo toi ! :) Merci de me rassurer sur mon chapitre, j'avais des doutes sur le passage dans l'église… Un peu HS dans la fic, mais bon, si ça aide à la réflexion. Et puis, sans être pratiquante, j'aime ce genre de lieux, et le calme qu'ils inspirent. Puis bon, on peut rester là aussi longtemps qu'on veut, personne ne nous chassera ! ;) Bref je suis ravie de lire que la fic te passionne de plus en plus… (rougis) Tes espoirs quant au couple seront comblés, mais je ne sais pas encore comment tout ça se finira (héhé). Et je suis contente que tu aies eu de bons résultats au Bac, c'est toujours quelque chose qui fait plaisir ! A quand une révolte littéraire contre la suprématie des scientifiques ? ;) (j'rigole, on les aime bien quand même…). Bonne lecture et de gros bisous !

MiladyMoOn :  Kpuuu ! _Welcome back home, deeear_ _!_ :) C'est génial que tu te remettes à l'écriture, j'ai hâte de lire ça, même s'il me faudra me remettre ta fic en tête (non, je n'ai pas une mémoire de poisson rouge !). Moi il faut que je m'attelle à l'écriture de ta lettre, one fine day. Et vi vi vi, Dionysos c'est énorme, on ira ensemble, un jour, à Paris, en plus. Promis. Alors comme ça tu en es à la couleur rouge ? Et tu ne m'as pas mise au courant ? Sacrilèèège ! Tu aurais du mettre une question spéciale sur le Jean-Christophisme, comme ça j'aurais eu un point juste pour moi ! (niark) Et certes je ne l'ai point évoqué dans la fic, mais dur de l'introduire, non ? Sinon merci pour les compliments sur les cheminements intérieurs d'Hermione, si c'est vraisemblable, tant mieux, je ne fais que spéculer. Mais bon, je m'identifie vite aux persos, quand j'écris ce n'est plus vraiment moi qui pense (c'est bizarre écrit comme ça, non ?). Bon bah tant que mes « transes » marchent… xD Vi, le passage n'est pas catho en soi, mais je me demande ce qui me passait dans la tête pour planter une église au centre du décor. J'étais pas nette, j'te dis. Et j'aime Jeff Buckley (j'ai acheté l'un de ses albums, waaah). Pis bon, les églises, tu sais que j'aime bien. Il faudrait que j'aie le temps de me planter dans l'une d'elles, un carnet sur les genoux et un bic dans la main, pour voir. Mais à Aix, c'est trop touristique. Ah, et ravie de lire que le journal d'Hermione intéresse. Après tout, la vie et les pensées d'Harry ne sont point les siennes. Sinon, pour le mystère… Suspense. L'important n'est pas la clef à découvrir, mais l'enrobage qui nous égare… On va dire, hein ? ;) Et enfin la mère d'Hermione… Je ne veux pas la faire ignoble, mais elle est, comment dire… Vieillissante ? Elle a déjà eu tellement peu d'empire sur la vie de sa fille, dès ses onze ans, et elle s'est tellement inquiétée pour elle, a cru qu'elle allait mourir, et la stabilité de son couple la rassurait quant à son sort. Mais en la sachant de nouveau en péril… Je vois sa comme un regain de désir de faire partie de la vie d'Hermione, de pouvoir jouer son rôle de « mère » qu'elle n'a pas pu jouer, de la protéger en prenant en charge l'affaire. Bien que ça n'excuse pas sa réaction. Bref, ton long message m'a mis un sourire en banane, tu me manques beaucoup beaucoup, et je ne sais pas quand on pourra se revoir mais… Bientôt, n'est-ce pas ? Je t'aime et t'envoie toute mon amitié et mon attachement par delà les terres brûlées de Provence, jusqu'aux landes herbeuses t'environnant. Plein plein d'Bisouss.

* * *

_C'est à minuit que ça arrive_

_Quand vous passez au jour suivant_

_Moi je reste sur l'autre rive_

_Pour une minute encore vivant_

_Vingt-quatre heures une_

_Vingt-quatre heures une_

_C'est ma minute sur pilotis_

_Mes secondes gagnées sur l'amer_

_Le genre de moment qu'on passe blotti_

_Avec des rêves d'outre-mer_

_(...)_

_Une minute pour se faire la belle_

_Avoir la lune sous mes semelles_

_Et les cheveux dans les étoiles...__** Renan Luce, **__**24h01**_

* * *

**o**O**o**

_**Chapitre XI**_

_/ Où les crépitements des feux de l'An nouveau ne sont qu'un pâle écho de ceux du coeur brinquebalant. __**/**_

**o**O**o**

.- Deux "spécial réveillon" s'il vous plaît, demanda Jenny d'une voix plus que joyeuse.

S'agrippant au bar pour ne pas perdre sa place, la jeune femme observa le barman mélanger les boissons d'un regard gourmand. Les néons offraient aux liqueurs des couleurs extrêmement intéressantes. Elle se trémoussa insensiblement, ondulant son corps au rythme de la musique qui sortait en un tintamarre assourdissant des hauts-parleurs. La boîte, l'une des plus huppées de Londres, n'était à présent plus qu'un gigantesque champ de bataille où les hormones s'agitaient pour la plus grande joie des sens. Patientant avec complaisance, Jenny s'amusa à décocher quelques regards langoureux à différents internes en médecine. Elle les connaissait bien, du moins de vue, étant une habituée de ce genre de festivités. Elle rongeait son frein en attendant de les rejoindre, dès la prochaine rentrée universitaire.

.- Voilà Miss. Profitez bien.

.- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça mon chou, on se revoit sitôt ces verres vidés, ok ? rétorqua la jeune femme, fourrant un billet de dix livres sterling dans la paume ouverte du barman, avant d'empoigner les boissons et de se dégager souplement de l'attroupement.

Même en escarpins de douze centimètres, elle pouvait se vanter de toujours parvenir à se faufiler n'importe où, un sourire ravageur à l'appui, si besoin était. Amusée, elle accentua le roulement de ses hanches. Force lui était de reconnaître qu'elle avait déjà bien forcé sur la bouteille. Montant les marches menant à la terrasse, elle rejoignit bien vite une table où deux personnes l'attendaient. La première, blondinette, repoussait les avances d'un jeune homme à l'aide de perçants « _vade retro satanas_ », quant à la seconde, brune et bouclée, elle tirait nerveusement les bords de sa robe sur ses cuisses serrées.

.- Me revoilà ! claironna Jenny. Tu es vraiment sûre que tu ne veux rien, Luna ? Je peux y retourner, si tu as changé d'avis. Ce ne serait pas long, je crois bien que j'ai un ticket avec le gars du bar.

.- Non, mais c'est aimable de ta part. Par contre ne peux-tu pas faire comprendre à ce jeune descendant de Bacchus qu'il devrait partir, je crois que le sang de ses ancêtres lui est monté à la tête.

Jenny explosa de rire. Elle s'approcha diligemment du jeune homme en question et lui fit aimablement comprendre qu'elle avait des contacts parmi les mastodontes qui se chargeaient de la sécurité. Ayant compris le message, il se noya bien vite dans la foule et Jenny put reprendre son siège.

.- Allez Monette, on trinque ?

.- Jen'... Tu es sûre que je ne peux pas aller aux vestiaires pour retrouver ma baguette et rallonger de dix bons centimètres ce bout de tissu qui me recouvre à peine.

.- _Taratata_, cesse de déblatérer, tu es superbe. Tu as tout de même remarqué le nombre de regards qui te fixent ?

.- Justement... gémit Hermione, l'air traumatisé.

Elle était effectivement métamorphosée, et l'on pouvait difficilement se figurer qu'elle était déjà mère de famille. Jenny l'avait emmenée dans le Londres moldu dans l'après-midi, après avoir certifié sa garde-robe d'absolument déplorable. Hermione avait été surprise du nombre d'adresses que pouvait connaître sa jeune amie. Pourtant cela semblait logique, Jane Rosier, malgré sa grande simplicité, appartenait à la haute société sorcière, et donc anglaise. Plus jeune et sans attaches, elle croquait la vie et multipliait les expériences. Elle savait être sérieuse, ayant appris à bonne école la discipline, mais savourait aussi goulûment les joies que pouvait offrir une jeunesse en haut de l'échelle sociale.

Jenny avait donc fini par lui trouver une robe tout ce qu'il y a de plus féminine. Hermione avait insisté sur la couleur, noire, ne voulant pas être un phare dans la tempête qui s'annonçait dans ce club très prisé. Pourtant cela ne semblait que la sublimer plus encore. Très près du corps, la robe était en satin et laissait ses épaules découvertes. Les manches, toutes en longueur, suivaient la courbe de ses bras et ne s'achevaient qu'à ses poignets. Enfin au niveau du bas, le tissu ne couvrait que le minimum requis, laissant une vue plongeante sur les jambes pâles de la jeune femme. De minces espadrilles noires, la rehaussant d'une dizaine de centimètres, complétaient la tenue. Pour l'occasion, Jenny avait effectué un travail de Tantale en disciplinant les boucles de son amie, qui rebondissaient à présent souplement sur ses épaules. Comme seuls bijoux, des boucles d'oreilles en or blanc, en forme de gouttes de pluie, et un mince bracelet du même métal au poignet gauche. Pour finir, la bouche d'Hermione, peinte de rouge, lui donnait des airs de femme fatale qu'elle était loin d'assumer.

.- Jenny, je t'assure, c'est insupportable.

.- Bois ton verre, tu verras que tu iras rapidement mieux. Je te sors pour t'amuser, pas pour que tu restes vigilante à propos de tout. Oublie le monde et laisse ton intérieur s'exprimer.

.- Tu te trompes sur mon intérieur, il est parfaitement sain, et il veut une robe plus longue.

.- Mais oui, c'est cela.

Hermione étira une fois encore le bas de sa robe et tira la langue à son amie. Celle-ci, moqueuse, leva sa coupe en l'invitant à trinquer. Bonne perdante, Hermione répondit à l'invitation et put rapidement déguster le doux liquide sucré.

.- Pas mauvais, je l'avoue.

.- Tu vois ma chère, tu as l'alcool chic.

.- Jen'...

.- Je dis ça je dis rien moi !

.- Ne pensez vous pas que toute cette agitation est due au cycle de reproduction des Ronflacks cornus ? intervint rêveusement une voix. Mon père m'avait dit un jour que ça agitait passablement les esprits humains. Je trouve d'ailleurs qu'il y a beaucoup d'ondes dans l'air, fit remarquer Luna, ramenant son attention évaporée vers ses deux compagnes.

.- Je ne te le fais pas dire ! Mais je pense que c'est surtout dû aux hauts-parleurs, ces ondes, répondit Hermione en pointant du pouce les escaliers menant à l'intérieur de la boîte. D'ailleurs la musique s'entend presque tout aussi bien d'ici. Je sens que je vais être sourde, demain.

.- Alors il faudra que tu boives du jus de Bubobulb. C'est radical, conseilla Luna, affable.

.- On y pensera !

**o**O**o**

.- Blaise... Explique-moi encore une fois pour quelle raison je suis supposé accepter de mettre en péril ma précieuse vie en montant dans cet... engin ?

.- Parce que ça va faire deux semaines que je m'échine à préparer notre soirée, chose qui t'arrange bien car tu n'aimes pas te fouler, et parce que tu me chéris si fort que tu ne peux rien me refuser.

Drago leva un sourcil dubitatif. Très digne et très droit dans son costume de couturier, il n'en menait pas large depuis qu'il avait descendu les marches du chiquissime restaurant qui avait accueilli leur dîner et découvert ce qui était pour lui une boîte de conserve – relativement longue, il devait l'admettre – sur roues. Selon lui l'engin évoquait un cercueil à roulettes, et il n'était que très peu enthousiasmé par la perspective d'y entrer. Il se tourna vers le reste de leur petite troupe, composée de son épouse, de Pansy et Théodore, et de la femme de Blaise, Selene. Ils ne paraissaient guère plus enjoués que lui, sauf peut-être Pansy qui souriait malicieusement. Blaise, au contraire, arborait un air d'enfant impatient. Le jeune Malefoy souffla doucement, une faible vapeur se formant à l'orée de sa bouche, la nuit étant glaciale. Il ne pouvait pas nier que certains des arguments de son ami avaient du poids.

.- Premièrement, je t'ai déjà fait comprendre qu'entre nous, _darling_, c'était impossible, susurra Drago.

.- Je le sais bien, Drakie, c'est pourquoi nous continuons de nous voir en cachette... Tu me fais tellement vibrer ! _Aouch !_ piailla Blaise alors que Selene venait de lui administrer une tape des moins agréables, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

.- Quant à ton investissement dans notre soirée, reprit son ami, ne veux-tu pas nous expliquer le programme ? Je veux savoir ce qui m'attend au sortir de cette boîte à cigares.

.- Désolé, Amour, mais ça ne va pas être possible. C'est ou bien tu me fais confiance, ou non.

.- Pansy ? tenta le blond, se tournant vers son amie, laquelle tentait de se faire petite.

La jeune femme lissa du plat de sa paume la voluptueuse robe grenat qui enveloppait son corps ivoirin. Elle se redressa et ses lèvres pulpeuses s'étirèrent en une moue aguicheuse.

.- On a peur, Drago ?

.- Je ne suis point de ces lionceaux.

.- Tu es un Malefoy.

Une lueur dangereuse s'alluma dans les prunelles de glace du jeune homme. Il tourna les talons et s'écarta de deux pas. Soudain, sa voix fusa.

.- Selene, Théo, Astoria, vous n'avez rien à y redire, j'imagine.

.- Fais confiance à Blaise, mon chéri, souffla la voix de sa femme, il aurait pu te tuer et t'humilier un million de fois jusqu'à présent. Or je ne pense pas qu'il y ait eu de recrudescence de haine ces derniers temps, donc sois sans crainte, se moqua-t-elle. Pourquoi es-tu si rigide ?

Les épaules du jeune homme s'affaissèrent et il détourna la tête.

.- Ok, _let's go_.

Montrant avec affectation sa bonne volonté, il s'engouffra le premier dans la limousine qui patientait au bas du perron illuminé du palace. Bientôt, tous furent installés sur les immenses banquettes garnissant tout l'intérieur et le moteur se mit à ronronner doucement. La voiture s'engouffra aussitôt dans les rues splendides de la City. Drago observa avec circonspection l'endroit. Les banquettes de velours étaient confortables, de petits luminaires tamisaient la lumière et instauraient une ambiance intime. Une légère musique filtrait des enceintes acoustiques dissimulées, et les vitres teintées permettaient de voir sans être vu. Au centre, des amuse-gueules sophistiqués étaient déposés sur une table basse. Un immense écran de ce qu'il se souvenait être une télévision occupait un large pan de « mur ». Au coin avant droit, une surprenante fontaine cuivrée servait de réceptacle à de la glace pilée, et contenait une demie-douzaine de bouteilles de champagne.

.- Blaise, tu es Dieu !

.- Qui ça ? balbutia le noir.

.- Dieu, Merlin, qui tu veux. Même Zeus si tu préfères. J'aime cet endroit ! approuva Drago, apparemment revigoré.

Son meilleur ami se fendit d'un large sourire. Selene passa par-dessus Drago et se ménagea une place à côté de son mari, qui l'enlaça. Les lumières du centre-ville glissaient sur eux, alternant ombres et lumières sur leurs visages radieux, teintant une joue de violet qui aussitôt s'en allait, transformé en turquoise. De belles couleurs festives, qui les enveloppaient de leur douceur attrayante.

.- J'approuve totalement Dray, c'est une idée brillante que tu as eue là, applaudit Selene, un sourire mutin ornant son joli visage.

.- N'est-ce pas ? se rengorgea son mari.

.- Envoie le champagne, Drake, intima Théodore. Je trouve ça ingénieux, il y a une bouteille pour chacun d'entre nous.

.- Théo... gronda Pansy.

.- Pansy ?

.- Surveille-toi.

.- Surveille-toi toi-même, chaton, tu es cent fois plus irresponsable que moi.

Tout en parlant, il rapprocha ses lèvres de celles de son épouse et les goûta goulûment. Sensuelle, Pansy glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux châtains de son mari. Drago détourna le regard, un peu gêné. Une image de leurs années de collège l'avait traversé. Même s'ils n'étaient à présent plus que liés par une très solide amitié, Pansy et lui avaient été assez proches. Très proches. Croisant le regard d'Astoria, il lui sourit faiblement. Il savait ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Mais à la place, il empoigna le cou d'une des bouteilles et s'écria :

.- Champagne !

**o**O**o**

La main de Jenny se desserra de son poignet. Se retournant pour lui faire face, la jeune fille éclata d'un rire extrêmement joyeux. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

.- Es-tu sûre qu'il était prudent de laisser Luna là-bas ?

.- Bien sûr que non ! Mais enfin, le petit-fils de Norbert Dragonneau vient la draguer, je ne peux pas consciemment lui intimer de nous suivre.

.- Elle est fiancée, tu sais.

.- Oui, et elle le sera encore demain. Mais sincèrement, c'est une occasion unique, elle discute avec l'unique personne qui semble croire comme elle à l'existence des Ronflacks.

.- Je sens comme de l'ironie dans ta voix.

.- Je te l'accorde, mais je rends service à son fiancé, Seamus c'est ça ?

Hermione haussa les épaules, possédant trop peu de bonne volonté pour protester. Elle tourna longuement sur elle, observant du coin de l'œil la salle principale de la boîte, où Jenny l'avait entraînée d'autorité, trop émoustillée par la rencontre que venait de faire leur amie commune. De toute façon, la jeune femme était prête à croire les élucubrations de sa secrétaire en tout point, n'ayant nul courage de peser le pour et le contre. Elle ondula lascivement du corps, sa tête suivant avec complaisance le mouvement. Les corps et visages des danseurs se découpaient en ombres chinoises face à la profusion des éclairages qui jaillissaient de toutes parts, en feux d'artifices multicolores, bien que minuit n'ait point encore sonné. La musique, vrombissante, faisait trembler tout son corps comme si son cœur avait pris une taille monumentale et battait à une cadence folle. Elle leva avec paresse les bras vers le haut, se déhanchant à outrance. Cependant, deux minutes ne s'étaient pas écoulées qu'elle sentit des mains et le corps auquel elles appartenaient venir se coller près d'elle, d'une façon bien trop cavalière à son goût. La jeune femme se retourna et vit un étudiant, un brin éméché, qui lui souriait d'un air entendu. Elle recula avec effroi et épingla le bras de Jenny, l'entraînant un peu plus loin.

.- Jenny! Tu as vu ce qu'il faisait?..

.- Euh, oui Monette, il flirtait. C'est normal, on est en boîte. En plus il n'était pas mal, non?

.- Mais... Je suis bien plus vieille que lui. Ce... Je ne me sens pas à l'aise Jen'... Je ferai mieux de...

.- Taratata, tu restes. Lâche-toi, oublie qui tu es, et par pitié, oublie Ron, tu ne lui dois rien.

.- Je ne pensais pas à lui!

.- Je m'en doute bien, mais au cas où. Écoute-moi pour une fois, bois encore si c'est nécessaire et accorde-toi du bon temps. De toute façon, rien de ce qui se passera ici n'aura de conséquence, tu ne risques pas de croiser une connaissance, il n'y a que des charmants internes, médicomages et autres fêtards, et de très rares sorciers du Ministère. Que te faut-il de plus?

Hermione baissa la tête. Elle se sentait embarrassée de faire tant de manières, comme une gamine, mais elle ne contrôlait pas cet instinct de protection qui la saisissait à tout moment, même sans raison apparente. Jenny avait raison, elle devait essayer. Elle sourit à son amie, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle avait assimilé la leçon. Elle était ravie de l'avoir avec elle, Jenny au moins ne la considérait pas comme l'Hermione connue de tous, elle ne prenait pas en compte tout son vécu, mais tentait de comprendre son intérieur. C'était peut-être aussi pour cette raison qu'elle n'avait finalement pas proposé à Ginny de venir. Elle voulait une soirée à elle, durant laquelle elle pourrait fuir le quotidien. Et ni Jenny ni Luna ne risquaient de ramener le sujet dans l'éventail des conversations. Hermione se surprit à rire. Jenny, Ginny, les deux diminutifs étaient si proches. Pourtant de Ginerva à Jane, un pas restait. Toutes deux avaient le statut commun d'amies proches, mais chacune était différente dans l'angle sous lequel s'épanouissait cette amitié. Des points de vue distincts et nécessaires. La jeune femme secoua sa tête. Elle devait cesser de spéculer. Elle croisa le regard noir et malicieux de Jenny et se laissa à nouveau porter par la musique. Les notes agrippaient son corps et, petit à petit, elle se sentit enfin en phase avec elle-même, avec le monde qui l'entourait, étant la partie d'un tout qui lui-même n'était qu'une partie d'elle-même.

Elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi oublieuse de tout depuis longtemps. Laissant à son corps le contrôle, elle ne pensait à rien, se laissant porter par le rythme, la chaleur et les corps dansants tout autour d'elle. Bien vite elle perdit Jenny de vue, laquelle tentait à coup de coude de se frayer un chemin vers une connaissance. A vue de nez, Hermione crut reconnaître le jeune homme que son amie avait rencontré près de deux mois plus tôt. Lors de la soirée où elle avait renoué avec Malefoy, se souvint-elle. Chassant ces pensées contrariantes de sa tête agréablement futile, elle saisit avec opiniâtreté une bouteille de vodka qui circulait, et en avala d'un même coup trois longues goulées. Sentant le liquide lui brûler la gorge, elle se sentit plus légère encore. Plus rien, elle ne voulait plus rien savoir. Son nom ? Aux oubliettes. Sa robe trop courte ? Plus tant que ça, elle n'en avait cure à présent. Quant à toutes les déprimes qui l'avaient saisie ces dernières semaines, plus rien ne subsistait. Elle se sentait heureuse, vivante, belle et jeune. Pleine d'avenir. Sensuelle, elle accentua son déhanchement. Ce soir-là, elle voulait être disciple d'Épicure au sens moderne du terme. Et rien d'autre.

Hermione sentit soudain deux mains se glisser chaudement autour de sa taille. Se détournant, elle se retrouva face à un torse inconnu, sentant les parfums dispendieux. Elle releva le regard avec une certaine effronterie. Bel homme, la quarantaine. Elle se remémora la leçon; pas de pudeur inutile, le plaisir avant toute chose. Il se pencha vers son oreille et lui susurra :

.- Seule ce soir ?

.- Seule. Gentleman ?

.- Ça peut se négocier.

.- Je n'ai pas envie de négociations et de galanterie, rétorqua Hermione, plantant son regard brillant dans celui de l'inconnu.

Celui-ci, aguiché par sa réponse, pressa un peu plus le corps frêle contre lui. Sans relever la tête, il hasarda sa bouche au souffle échauffé dans sa nuque. Et Hermione se laissa faire.

**o**O**o**

.- Blaise, descend de là !

.- _Youhouu ! Je suis le maître du mooonde !_

.- Blaise !!

Le jeune homme, sacrément imbibé, avait ouvert la lucarne du toit de la limousine et, sortant son buste hors de l'habitacle, hurlait à pleins poumons à sa propre gloire, une bouteille dans chaque poing, les bras en croix et la chemise ouverte.

.- Blaise, tu es ridicule ! Arrête ça, ou c'est nous qui serons arrêtés pas la police moldue ! s'époumona Selene, plus par souci de responsabilité que par réelle gêne du comportement de son mari.

Elle n'était après tout pas sa femme pour rien. Dans le véhicule, Théodore, Pansy et Drago riaient comme des bossus, tout aussi saouls que leur ami. Ils l'auraient d'ailleurs bien rejoint, mais l'ouverture était trop étroite, et Blaise trop remuant. Selene lança un regard dépité à Astoria, laquelle agrippait par précaution une des jambes de Blaise.

.- Il va finir par tomber, à ce train-là, expliqua-t-elle. En plus ce type n'a jamais eu d'équilibre, tu te rappelles comme il est désastreux sur un balai ?

.- Je vais me pendre. Non, je vais le pendre, gémit Selene.

.- Ne te fais pas de mauvais sang, la rassura Pansy entre deux gloussements, on est bientôt arrivé.

Selene se renfonça dans les coussins moelleux et arracha une bouteille des mains de Drago.

.- Hey !

.- Cas de première urgence.

Drago haussa les sourcils, mais ne répondit pas, se contentant de déboucher un nouveau flacon. Théodore et Pansy semblaient sur le point de mourir de rire, écroulés sur toute la largeur d'une banquette, et reprenant leur moquerie à chaque nouveau beuglement de Blaise. La soirée commençait vraiment bien, au sens propre du terme.

.- Tel Merlin, j'étends ma main sur vous, je vous gouvernerai tous ! _Muahaha !.._

**o**O**o**

Hermione se massait sa voûte plantaire fatiguée. Elle s'était bien amusée. Avec le quadra, mais aussi avec d'autres, profitant de cette parenthèse temporelle qu'était la Saint-Sylvestre. Elle avait diligemment appliqué les conseils de son amie. Et puis après tout... Rien de ce qui n'arrivait cette nuit-là ne serait rapporté, alors pourquoi se priver ? Toutefois, toute à ses expérimentations, elle avait perdu Jenny. La boîte était à présent, à quelques minutes de minuit, totalement bondée et l'on pouvait difficilement faire deux pas. Alors rechercher son amie lui semblait utopique. Elle regretta alors ne pas pouvoir bénéficier des technologies moldues, notamment des portables dont ses parents lui faisaient si grand cas. La jeune femme rajusta la boucle de ses chaussures et se remit courageusement sur ses pieds. Au moins devait-elle éviter de rester en ce recoin envahi par les couples.

Elle fit quelques pas maladroits, la tête toujours embrumée, et avisa alors les escaliers menant à la terrasse. C'était cela ! Un peu d'air lui ferait sans nul doute le plus grand bien. Hermione saisit fermement la rampe, préférant se garantir cette assurance, et commença son ascension. Cependant à peine eut-elle grimpé une petite volée de marches que son chemin se retrouva bloqué par un groupe relativement conséquent qui semblait emprunter la même voie, pour descendre cependant. Complaisante, elle se colla sur le côté, voulant laisse le passage. Elle releva alors la tête et croisa des prunelles d'un noir connu. Hermione rajusta sa vue aveuglée par les lumières et ne tarda pas à reconnaître Pansy Parkinson. La jolie brune l'avait visiblement elle aussi remarquée. Vêtue d'une somptueuse robe grenant, elle faisait, encore plus qu'à l'habitude, hommage aux beautés des cabarets parisiens des années trente. Le cœur battant, Hermione observa le reste de la troupe, qui s'était arrêtée de même, cherchant la cause de la pause de leur amie. Elle reconnut bien rapidement des visages. Blaise Zabini, qu'elle avait côtoyé au collège, mais aussi Théodore Nott, de la même promotion de serpentard. Et... Astoria Malefoy. Belle comme l'étoile romaine que supposait son prénom. Ce qui voulait dire... Hermione n'osait regarder plus haut. Cependant les autres semblaient l'avoir repérée.

.- Granger...

La voix était caressante, comme une plume douce effleurant une gorge offerte. Hermione s'arma de toute sa gouaille et releva des yeux perçants. Qui atterrirent en plein dans l'océan Arctique de ceux de sa némésis.

.- Malefoy.

Les rebords de ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire.

.- Quelle surprise, reprit-elle.

.- Je ne te le fais pas dire. Alors... Seule ? Ou t'es-tu réconciliée avec ta belette d'époux?

.- Mieux vaut seule que mal accompagnée.

.- Tu as enfin compris la bassesse de Weasley, bien.

.- Détrompe-toi, c'est à toi que je faisais référence.

Elle entendit Blaise laisser échapper un rire étouffé. Peut-être plus dû à son état qu'à la pique qu'elle venait d'asséner. Hermione se releva d'une marche, et fit face aux autres personnes.

.- Zabini, Nott, Mrs Malefoy, Parkinson et... ?

.- Selene, ajouta la sixième personne du groupe, tendant poliment sa main, Selene Zabini-Wright.

La jeune femme inconnue était donc l'épouse de Blaise, songea Hermione. Elle ne parvenait pas à se souvenir si elle l'avait vue à Poudlard. Elle était d'une grande beauté, sans doute méditerranéenne. Des yeux de jade, un teint halé et des cheveux soyeux d'un châtain foncé, formant d'élégante boucles. Un visage doucement ovale, gentil, qui inspira aussitôt de la sympathie à l'ancienne griffondor.

.- Enchantée, répondit Hermione avec un sourire. Je suis Hermione Weasley-Granger.

.- En ce cas je sais qui vous êtes. Drago vous appelle toujours par votre nom de jeune fille ?

.- S'il pouvait ne pas m'appeler tout court, je serais ravie, croyez-moi, répondit la jeune femme avec humour.

Selene sembla un peu perdue, mais elle comprit que la remarque de sa nouvelle connaissance n'avait rien de déplacé, à la vue des mines qu'affichaient ses amis.

.- Alors, passez-vous un bon réveillon ? demanda Hermione.

.- Un des meilleurs, Granger, crois-moi, hoqueta Blaise en faisant des ronds avec ses bras.

Hermione fronça légèrement les sourcils, se disant que celui-là n'allait pas tenir la soirée.

.- Granger, je peux te parler deux secondes ? demanda nerveusement Pansy.

La jeune femme accepta aussitôt, ravie de trouver une échappatoire. Elle se demandait bien, jusqu'alors, combien de temps elle devrait discuter avec cette troupe curieusement réunie. Pansy, amie d'enfance de Drago, avec qui elle travaillait sur une affaire concernant les Malefoy, Astoria, qui devait lui fournir des documents sur Lucius et qu'elle tournait en bourrique en, elle devait bien se l'avouer, ayant légèrement flirté avec Drago, son mari, et fils de Lucius, à propos duquel elle devait enquêter. Hermione poussa une plainte, qui se perdit dans le chahut ambiant. Dans quel foutoir s'était-elle mise ? Heureusement, elle n'avait pas gaffé, malgré la netteté plus que discutable de son esprit. Oui, elle était plus qu'heureuse de se soustraire à cet échange de politesse et au regard dudit Drago Malefoy, qui n'avait cessé de la vriller depuis le début de l'échange et qu'elle avait pris un soin méticuleux à éviter.

Hermione suivit avec empressement Pansy, qui remontait avec légèreté les escaliers en direction de la terrasse, alors que le reste de ses amis s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs du club. Osant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, Hermione constata que Malefoy avait toujours la tête tournée vers elle, mais il semblait à présent plongé dans ses pensées. La jeune femme souffla doucement. Elle préférait ça. Elle suivit Pansy qui vint s'accouder aux rambardes de la plate-forme. Elle s'appuya de même, frissonnant à leur contact glacé. Face à elles, la Tamise et Londres, dans toute la splendeur de leur habit hivernal, décorées de milliards de lumignons, s'offraient à leurs regards.

.- Belle soirée, tu ne trouves pas ?

La question déstabilisa Hermione. La voix de Pansy était rauque et chaude, sans la moindre pointe d'animosité.

.- Oui. Le ciel est magnifique, on voit même les étoiles. C'est plutôt rare à Londres.

.- C'est pourquoi j'ai toujours affectionné les grands manoirs dans la campagne, sourit Pansy.

Un léger silence s'ensuivit.

.- Que voulais-tu me dire ? s'enquît Hermione.

.- Te dire ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, c'est pour ça que je t'ai appelée.

.- Tu n'as rien à me dire ? s'offusqua la jeune femme.

.- Si, si, calme-toi, on n'est pas pressé, non ?

.- C'est bientôt minuit.

.- Eh quoi ? Ton carrosse va se changer en citrouille ?

.- ...

.- Tu pourrais faire une sacrée Cendrillon, habillée comme tu l'es. On te reconnaît à peine. Joli, très joli.

.- La ferme Parkinson, je ne réclame pas tes compliments.

.- ... C'est sans doute pour ça que Drago te fixait, non ?

.- Pardon ?

La voix d'Hermione avait émis un couinement.

.- Ton ami Malefoy ne me regarde que pour m'écraser de son mépris.

.- Non, juste parce qu'il sait que ça t'embête. Je le vois bien, son regard sur toi à changé.

.- Et quand bien même ? Que veux-tu que ça me fasse ?

.- Tant que ça ne te fait rien, tout me va, répliqua joyeusement la future avocate.

Hermione perdit son regard dans les lumières de la circulation des voitures. Vues de là, elles ressemblaient à de minuscules insectes lumineux. De petits êtres, qui se hâtaient, rapidement, en un chemin connu d'eux seuls. La jeune femme ne connaissait pas son propre chemin, personne ne lui avait donné de plan. Et elle ne comprenait pas les insinuations de Parkinson.

.- Pourquoi tu me poses ces questions ?

.- Je ne sais pas, ça m'a traversé l'esprit, avoua Pansy.

.- Très drôle en ce cas. Tu m'excuseras, mais je pensais que tu allais me parler de notre affaire. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je m'en vais.

.- Non ! Reste. J'ai en effet découvert quelques éléments.

Hermione se rapprocha, intriguée. Sa condition lui permettrait malgré tout d'enregistrer ces informations.

.- Alors ?

.- J'ai demandé directement à notre cher Lord Malefoy Junior.

.- Quoi ?!

.- Sous couvert de mon statut d'amie, bien entendu. Je pense que toute l'histoire est abominable. Drago en était presque à pleurer sur mon épaule.

Hermione resta sans voix. Elle connaissait un peu Malefoy, au-delà de leurs années de défiance. Elle connaissait certaines de ses faiblesses. Et elle savait que la situation devait être particulièrement cornélienne pour que son ennemi se laisse ainsi aller.

.- Il m'a dit que ça ne dépendait pas de lui, reprit Pansy, laconique. Plusieurs fois. Que s'il dévoilait la vérité, ce serait terrible. Qu'il ne voulait pas m'imposer ce poids. Et de tout cet amas confus se dégageait l'impression qu'il n'avait aucunement la perspective de voir son père sortir de prison un jour.

.- Sauf que bien sûr il n'est pas à Azkaban, nous le savons, compléta Hermione.

.- Mais où en ce cas ? Et quel secret tout cela protège ? Car il me semble bien qu'il y a quelque chose de primordial à protéger à tout prix, dans cette histoire.

.- Je suis d'accord.

Elles restèrent quelques minutes en silence, à contempler la baie. Pansy à ressasser la scène qu'elle avait vécue cinq jours plus tôt, Hermione à intégrer les nouvelles que venait de lui confier son vis-à-vis. Elle se repoussa mollement de la rambarde, ayant un léger tournis.

.- Je pense qu'il serait plus sage de reparler de tout ça à tête reposée, un autre jour, déclara-t-elle. Mais merci de m'avoir raconté.

.- De rien Granger. Je ne suis pas si généreuse que ça, tu sais bien ce qu'est un secret, toujours trop lourd à porter seule. J'ai aussi agi dans mon intérêt.

.- Ne te dissimule pas, je te remercie quand même. Et... Passe une bonne soirée. Je redescends, je dois retrouver une amie avec qui je suis venue.

.- Fais ce que tu veux, répondit Pansy d'une voix indifférente.

Hermione s'éloigna de quelques pas. Soudain, la voix grave de son interlocutrice la rattrapa.

.- Eh, Granger, fais gaffe, hein ? Pas que dans notre affaire, même si elle peut sembler dangereuse. Avec Drago, surtout. Dans tes... rapports avec lui, quels qu'ils soient.

.- Ne t'en fais pas, il n'y a rien, je te dis.

.- Pour l'instant.

La voix de Pansy était coupante, pourtant les rebords de ses lèvres se relevèrent imperceptiblement. Hermione lui adressa un sourire désabusé et tourna les talons, s'engouffrant dans l'escalier.

**o**O**o**

Astoria en avait plus qu'assez de cette soirée. Rien de pire, mais rien de meilleur que d'habitude, et ça la tuait. Elle avait perdu son mari de vue, elle ignorait ce qu'il faisait et s'en fichait bien. Car après tout, quand bien même elle se retrouverait avec Drago, celui-ci l'ignorerait. Mieux valait encore pour elle ne pas l'avoir à ses côtés, c'était bien plus consolant pour son moral.

Elle avait pris congé de ses amis. Tant pis si la fête n'en était encore qu'à ses prémices, et que la nouvelle année n'avait pas encore sonné. Elle préférait rentrer et la célébrer avec son fils. Lui ferait attention à elle. Et cela lui remettrait un peu de baume au cœur quant à l'année 2013 qui était sur le point de poindre. Astoria se dirigea donc vers les vestiaires. Laissant un large pourboire dans les mains du gardien, elle récupéra son fourreau abandonné guère plus d'une demie-heure plus tôt. Elle s'emmitoufla chaudement en son sein, la nuit était fraîche. Elle espérait que Blaise lui pardonnerait d'avoir ainsi déserté la soirée qu'il s'était donné tant de mal à organiser. Mais elle ne pouvait plus faire bonne figure. La jeune femme se sentait nauséeuse. Trop d'alcool, sans doute. Elle sortit en titubant de la tour au sommet de laquelle se trouvait le club. Ses bottes de cuir crissèrent dans la neige qui était jaune sous l'éclairage des élégants lampadaires du vieux Londres.

Astoria releva la tête, essayant vainement de se remettre d'aplomb. Ce n'était pas comme si elle en avait réellement envie, c'était surtout... L'habitude. L'air frigorifiant lui faisait du bien. Par contre les musiques qui s'entrecroisaient à chaque coin de rue ne l'aidaient pas. Elle fit quelques pas, rajustant sa démarche à son nom. Marcher, voilà qui allait lui faire du bien. Elle avait encore vingt minutes avant de transplaner au Manoir. Largement de quoi se rasséréner. Le bruit de la neige qui amortissait ses pas formait une douce mélodie. Discrète, pas pompeuse. Machinalement, la jeune femme sortit de sa poche un petit sachet. Avec une certaine adresse malgré ses mains gantées, elle se prépara un joint aux herbes sorcières, qui avaient l'avantage d'éviter nombre d'effets secondaires. Astoria se considéra un instant, seule dans la nuit givrée, alors que tous festoyaient, roulant fébrilement de l'herbe dans un bout de papier cigarette. Elle poussa un léger rire, pareil à un jappement. Nul ne pourrait croire ça. Astoria Malefoy, en pleine déchéance. Pourtant, la chose n'était pas nouvelle. Mais aujourd'hui, quelque chose s'était comme brisé. Son cœur était en miettes.

Elle sortit un briquet moldu très élégant, et en tourna la roulette. Elle avait toujours raffolé de babioles, aussi n'usait-elle pas de sa baguette. Astoria rapprocha la flammèche bleue de sa préparation, qu'elle avait coincée entre ses lèvres. Elle inspira longuement et le bout rougeoya, émettant un grésillement. Elle rangea son briquet et exhala la fumée, qui s'éleva en spirales bleutées. Sa tête devenait déjà plus légère. Oui, c'était mieux. Elle se remit alors à marcher vers Trafalgar Square, laissant négligemment se consumer son placebo de bonheur.

**o**O**o**

«_ ... How romantic it would be, to climb the sky, in a hamac made of clouds ..._ » fredonnaient les hauts-parleurs, balançant leurs mélodies oniriques.

Drago sourit avec sarcasme. Les airs romantiques n'avaient jamais été le genre de leitmotiv qui le faisait vaciller. Peut-être était-ce un tort en soi, qu'il avait trop exigé des autres de partager son sentiment à ce sujet. Pourtant il ne pensait pas que sa relative réticence face aux débordements sentimentaux puisse affecter qui que ce soit, sinon lui. Qu'importait, là n'était pas ce qui préoccupait son esprit. Le jeune homme se demandait en effet pourquoi Pansy avait entraîné Granger avec elle. Il ne lui semblait pas que les deux femmes aient gardé un quelconque contact. Quand bien même, cela le tracassait, il aimait savoir ce qui se passait en son royaume, quelles intrigues se jouaient dans la cour de ses proches. Oh, Granger n'était certes pas la plus haute placée à ses augustes côtés, pourtant elle représentait par son unique et chétive personne une grande part de ses pensées. Et il devait bien s'avouer que la chose ne le dérangeait point.

Il avait laissé ses amis aller de l'avant et s'était posté à quelques pas de l'escalier, attendant la réapparition imminente de l'une ou l'autre des deux fugitives. Sa patience fut payante, quelques instants plus tard une paire de jambes, puis un corps entier, apparurent dans la foule en circulation. Granger. Elle était vraiment belle ce soir-là. Plus vraiment jolie, mais belle. Ses épaules dévoilées formaient de douces collines blanches, encadrant un coup gracile très attrayant. Sa robe noire, la moulant délicieusement, la sublimait en toute discrétion. Plus encore, ses yeux maquillés brillaient dans la pénombre, encadrés des circonvolutions de ses cheveux, qui auréolaient son petit visage. Enfin sa bouche, rouge et gourmande...

S'arrachant à ses pensées d'éternel prédateur, Drago s'avança vers elle. Hermione fronça les sourcils, mais elle ne paraissait pas extrêmement surprise de le rencontrer à nouveau.

.- Granger... Puis-je savoir ce que Pansy te voulait ?

.- Tu peux bien lui demander toi-même, non ? C'est ton amie. En ce qui me concerne, je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre.

Sa voix était assez froide. Elle continua sa marche, semblant vouloir passer son chemin. Drago, nullement démonté, lui emboîta le pas.

.- Dis-moi juste, comment se fait-il que vous ayez à vous parler ? Je ne savais pas que vous vous fréquentiez.

.- Elle est aspirante avocate, je suis dans le département de la Justice, Malefoy. _CQFD_.

Le jeune homme s'immobilisa quelques instants, déconcerté par la rugosité des paroles de sa plus tendre ennemie, mais également embarrassé de ne pas avoir établi ce rapport de lui-même. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Voyant que Granger s'enfonçait d'un pas vif dans la foule, il pressa le pas et la saisit au poignet. Elle se retourna, la bouche crispée d'un pli de colère.

.- Malefoy ! Lâche-moi veux-tu ?!

.- Encore une question, je...

.- Non, non, laisse-moi, je t'en prie. Va voir ta femme, elle doit t'attendre quelque part, non ?

.- Tu es splendide, ce soir.

La voix de Drago était éraillée. Hermione baissa ses paupières, évitant de croiser le regard de son assaillant, qui était devenu brûlant.

.- Évite ça, d'accord ? Ce n'est pas sain.

.- De quoi ? Je suis un homme et je te trouve belle.

.- Justement !

Les yeux d'Hermione s'étaient écarquillés, une flamme de panique y flottant. À l'endroit où la main de Drago tenait toujours son poignet, sa peau s'était couverte de chair de poule. Elle voulait s'en aller, maintenant, tant qu'il en était encore temps ! Mais elle restait pétrifiée dans ce regard de glace, elle sentait ses lèvres devenir douloureuses, le sang affluant en elle avec une force qu'elle n'avait pas connue depuis... Qu'elle n'avait jamais connue.

Drago, lui, ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il provoquait ainsi la jeune femme. Les mots semblaient sortir d'une autre bouche que la sienne. Pourtant, son esprit ne les contredisait pas. Il resserra sa prise et vit la peau de Granger se piqueter de frissons. Elle lui semblait encore plus attirante, à présent.

.- Malefoy, murmura Granger, tu te souviens de qui je suis ? C'est moi, Hermione Granger. Arrête ça, va retrouver Astoria, elle te correspond bien plus.

.- Non.

.- Pardon ?

Soudain, les lumières s'éteignirent. Hermione, anxieuse, tourna la tête en tout sens. Mais elle ne voyait rien. Tandis qu'elle remarquait enfin une énorme et brillante horloge analogique, en un étrange grondement, les voix de toutes les personnes réunies en cette soirée spéciale s'élevèrent, tonitruantes :

_"Cinq quatre trois deux un..."_

Un splendide feux d'artifice éclata avec un son d'orage au-dessus de leurs têtes, à travers l'orifice du toit ouvrant qui s'écartait pour laisser profiter du spectacle ceux qui ne se trouvaient pas sur la terrasse. Elle leva les yeux, émerveillée comme lorsque petite, elle allait avec ses parents guetter les feux au pied de Big Ben, se laissant éblouir de rouge, or, émeraude... Son corps résonnait des éclats qui crépitaient au-dessus d'elle, et les détonations festives la peignaient de paillettes multicolores... Puis deux doigts saisirent en douceur son menton, et une bouche se retrouva sur la sienne. Suave, chaude et délicate. Prudente, comme craintive d'un refus. Entrouvrant les paupières, elle reconnut entre ses cils la chevelure lunaire de Drago Malefoy, illuminée par les flammèches extérieures. Elle referma les yeux, indécise et le cœur battant, mais savourant les sensations qui explosaient en elle. De l'enfant qu'elle se remémorait deux secondes plus tôt, rien ne subsistait. Les lèvres exercèrent une légère pression, la faisant vaciller, trop d'émotions depuis longtemps oubliées se bousculant en elle. Aussitôt, deux mains fermes vinrent l'enserrer au niveau de ses reins brûlants, pour mieux la soutenir. Mieux la sentir. Alors Hermione, étourdie, embrasée d'un feu rarement rencontré, répondit enfin. Ses lèvres dansèrent doucement contre celles de sa némésis, de son ennemi. Elles dansèrent, valsèrent, s'envolèrent et s'entrouvrirent. Les mains se rencontrèrent, se perdirent, leurs doigts s'entrelaçant, et Hermione abandonna toute défiance, pour goûter ce fruit défendu qui se proposait à l'orée de ses lèvres.

**o**O**o**

**Zi end.** Du chapitre, bien sûr. _Alors, alors, alors?_ Vous en pensez quoi? _Arrgh_, c'est quelques chose de **tellement crucial,** j'espère l'avoir bien écrit. Entre la première version et toutes les phrases que j'ai changées pour améliorer l'ensemble, il y a un monde. Bref, une bonne chose de faite. On va dire que le premier axe droit de la fic est posé. Il en reste deux. Chronologiquement parlant, ça ferait pour le second : de janvier à mars 2013, et pour le troisième: de mars à ...? A voir. Puis épilogue. Mais on en est encore loin. Très. Mais bon, je suis rassurée d'avoir tout cela inscrit à peu près clairement dans ma tête.

Pi la chanson de la dernière partie, c'est **Dionysos**. Pourquoi s'en priver? :) Donc, pour les références: album la **Mécanique du Coeur**, "Epilogue". (Oui, aucune chance qu'ils passent dans un club anglais, mais quand même. J'avais envie. ;p)

Bref. Sinon, autres aspects: **le nouveau pote de Luna**, Astoria qui renonce,** Blaise bourré **(?), Selene (bon on s'en fiche, mais je l'aime bien), Pansy clairvoyante ( Pansy powaa)...

N'hésitez pas à commenter, j'ai envie de voir plein de gentils mots dans mon mail en rentrant... :) **J'aime beaucoup ça**. Puis donnez-moi les points faibles, ceux que je néglige, spéculez, parfois ça m'inspire. Bref, faites-vous le plaisir avec mon ami le bouton _**"Go"**_.

De gros bisous à tous, et à la fin de l'été...

**Olivia, **_**alias**_** Stellmaria.**


	12. Chapitre XII

**Adolescences tardives **

**/**_Papa. Dis, pourquoi on ne va jamais voir papi?_**/ /**_Scorpius, qui t'a foutu ces idioties dans le crâne?_**/ /**_Rose Weasley._**/** _ Drago soupira. Il avait fallu qu'elle tienne de sa mère. Il devrait aller parler à Granger, ceci ne devait pas se propager. Post T7_

**Disclaimer:**Tout à JKR, sauf les personnages sortis de mon imagination...

**Pairing:** HGDM, what else?

**Welcome back on my fanfiction!** :) Me revoici donc, et à l'instar des séries dont les nouvelles saisons ne reprennent qu'à la rentrée (comment ça j'attends les nouveaux "Gossip Girl" et "OTH"? Meuh non, je ne passe pas mon temps à essayer de dénicher les nouveaux épisodes, au risque de perdre une aprem'... Du tout ;p). Bon, il faut vraiment que je me remette au boulot, mon avance en écriture commence à se tasser, et la chose est des plus agaçantes. J'aime ne pas avoir à m'inquiéter (alors pourquoi planifie-je donc quasiment tous les soirs ce que je pourrais bien écrire? Allez savoir!). Bon, et puis avec la rentrée qui arrive (où ça? Jamais entendu parler, moi), j'aurais moins de temps alors_ il faut vraiment que je tapote un peu mon clavier_ durant ces dernières funestes journées au paradis de la farniente. Voilà, c'est dit. Reste à l'appliquer... :s

Breffons, je vous offre à tous un énorme: **Waouuh**!! _La fic a dépassé le stade des 100 reviews_! Vous savez que **vous êtes tous trop des géants géniaux** et que je vous aime fort de tout mon cœur ? ;) Et puis pour le dernier chapitre, wow, _14 reviews_! Ça, **c'est de la patate frite**. Bon, je risque de prendre l'habitude, alors n'hésitez pas à continuer! :) Puis sinon, merci à celles qui ont laissé de très longues reviews, détaillées et tout, presque des romans... Vous assurez! Et mention à la centième revieweuse, j'ai nommée : Mione2509 ! Ben oui, **100, c'est 100,** c'est carrément énorme. Voili voilà. **Je vous aime.**

Sinon, ces petites vacances... J'ai refait un tour dans les alpes, mais c'était tout de même plus sympa avec ma couz'. Je deviens une spécialiste en _Backgammon,_ (on a du y jouer une centaine de fois en un mois), puis j'ai refait des **crises d'achat compulsif** à Grenoble. Pas grave, c'est la collection automne-hiver (super joli) et je suis bien contente. Ah, et j'ai vu Wall-E, aussi ("_Wall-Eeeee_" "_Eveuuuu_". Muark. Trop trop chou!). Brefouille. Après ça, je suis revenue chez moi le temps de changer de valise (donc rien pu envoyer), et je suis allée vers Fréjus dans un camping (caravane infestée de fourmis... Arrrgh. "_T'as des piqûres de moustiques?_" "_naaan, allergie aux fourmis..._ **xx**). Et j'ai même un peu bronzé (c'est un miracle chez moi! Si si, j'vous assure), après moult coups de soleil (dont hein au cou o.O). Puis j'ai plongé dans les vagues et tout, bref j'étais contente,** je nageais avec la grâce d'un écureuil** (penser à reprendre des cours de natation, ça ne va plus du tout). Anecdote: une fois, j'ai poussé trop loin ma ballade plagière, résultat... "_Ben, pourquoi le monsieur il est tout nu?_" **Forcément. **

Voilà en peu de mots (ou pas) un aperçu de mes vacances. Ah oui, je suis aussi allée à Grasse, où y'a la manufacture des parfums "fragonard", et j'ai acheté plein de trucs pas cher du tout. _Mouhahahahha_. Et maintenant je pense vaguement que la rentrée approche. **Vade retro philo**. Me suis acheté un joli agenda turquoise, que j'ai décoré. **Il est canon**. Bref, après tout vivement la rentrée. Finalement, c'est toujours assez cool. Puis comme ça je reverrai ma meilleure amie (elle est partie un mois au Viet-nam sans voyage groupé, juste avec sa mère. **J'ai peur moi**. ). Maintenant ça commence à faire long (pensez-vous, dur d'être sevrée de discussions téléphoniques onéreuses et inutiles xD), et elle me manque, puis comme ça je culpabiliserai moins si on partage la tablette de choco plutôt que si je me l'enfile seule. **L'amitié, c'est sacré.**

Allez, tchuss, je vous laisse, et bonne lecture, j'espère que vous aimerez... :)** Et re-Waouuh à vous!**

* * *

NOTE 1 : **Sondage important**_**: Pensez-vous que je dois changer le résumé de ma fic?**_ Car plusieurs personnes m'ont dit qu'elles croyaient qu'il s'agissait d'un Rose-Scorpius. Ben non en fait. Et si je dois changer, envoyez-moi vos suggestions, j'ai vraiment la phobie des résumés... A la clef,** Drago Malefoy livré chez vous dans un papier cadeau **(et que avec ça). Ou plutôt un **chapitre dédicacé pour la personne dont le résumé m'aura le plus plu** (n'oubliez pas, nombre de mots restreint pour le résumé...) _A vous de jouer!_

NOTE 2 :  Je me suis rendue compte, mortifiée, au début du mois d'août, alors que déjà Internet m'étais inaccessible, que j'avais oublié de répondre aux « reviews-avec-lien » (signées, quoi) du chapitre X. **Mea culpa**, je suis impardonnable. Toute pressée que j'étais de poster, j'ai juste… zappé. _Sorry, sorry sorry_. Bon, je le fais maintenant, un peu rapidement, certes : merci à **AlyssaJK** (je n'aime pas « Secret story » et je l'assume :p), **Caella** (oui, moi aussi je me demande quel est la clef du mystère Lulu… lol), **hermy94** (Ouh, c'est super gentil tout ça ! Mercii. Ben pour les sentiments, euuh… Je ne sais pas. Beaucoup (trop) d'imagination ? ;p) et **Rebecca-Black** (La remarque qui tue. Oui, c'est triste pour les cookies. Une minute de silence, s'vous plait !). Voilà, j'espère qu'avec ça j'ai fait amende honorable. Et encore une fois _désoléééé_…

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**

Liaco : Hullo ! :) Mmh, apparemment mon incartade comique avec Blaise a plu ! J'aime Blaise ! ;) Ainsi que le baiser (bah, depuis le temps que je fais durer l'attente…) ! Pour la révolte des littéraires, je t'avoue que je suis plutôt pacifiste dans mon genre, faisons-le à la Gandhi : créons une élite de gens qui tous seraient issus de… L. Preuve que la S n'est point une voie si royale que ça! Bref, merci pour ton assiduité dans les reviews, et de gros bisous !

MiladyMoOn : Ma choisisseuse de citation préférée… :) Raah, que d'éloges en ta review… Faut pas tu sais, j'suis pas si bien que ça, je sais pas faire la roue (hors sujet). C'est le lot de consolation xD (comment ça il est tard et je suis fatiguée, seule solution possible pour que j'écrive des choses de ce genre ?.. Euh oui en fait…). Ces derniers jours, j'ai relu la fic sur l'ordi, histoire de voir ce que ça donnait. Ai eu envie de me pendre à la vue les fautes de frappes et d'orthographe oubliées après moult relectures. Arrgh. Puis bon, mon style est encore fort trop « gnian-gnian » à mon goût (c'est dit et écrit. Point. ;p) Mais bon l'histoire te plait alors… :) Bon, je l'aime beaucoup quand même, elle est bien plus aboutie et définie, on va dire, que OTT. Puis je vais tenter de la finir avant 100 ans. Alors pour revenir à la fic, oui, une page se tourne, j'ai bouclé l'axe 1, mais point le reste… Courage, tu vas encore supporter longtemps mes gribouillages ! Bisouss, je t'aime, puis à mardi ma Capuchh !Ps : pour le livre… Euh. Un jour peut-être… Ou une autre histoire courte pour Noël. On verra (surtout toi :D) !

Phoebe : Aah… Comment te remercier pour tes merveilleuses reviews ? J'aime, j'adore, je défaille en voyant les pavés qui m'attendent. Merci, merci… Pour tout t'avouer, j'avais hâte d'avoir ton avis sur ce chapitre-là (et l'autre aussi, hein !). Je vais te répondre dans le même ordre que ta review. Merci pour les compliments pour le journal (en fait je ne pensais pas l'avoir si bien réussi, mais si tu le dis… ;p), et pour le passage avec Fleur, qui était très dur à rédiger. J'ai passé pas mal de temps là-dessus, je voulais que l'on ressente le désespoir d'Hermione, mais que la note reste juste, sans verser dans le mélo… J'espère que ce n'est pas le cas ! Puis pour l'Eglise, ce n'était pas du tout prémédité, je voulais l'insérer dans le décor (genre les cloches qui sonnent au loin), puis je me suis laissée embarquer, et de fil en aiguille les questions sont venues. J'ai tenté de ne pas trop m'emporter, car sinon j'aurais risqué de vraiment dériver du sujet… xx Mais tu l'as toi-même très bien exploré ! Sinon pour répondre à ta question, je suis baptisée, mais me qualifie d'agnostique à tendance athée, vu que je ne prends guère le temps de vraiment m'interroger… Gageons sur le bonheur terrestre ! Ravie de lire que ma Pansy te plait, je dois t'avouer que j'adore « l'écrire ». Quant au secret… Patience, tout vient à point pour qui sait attendre. xD Quant au dialogue téléphonique… Je ne peux rien te dire pour Ron, désolée, et la scène du dîner Granger (d'ailleurs passée à ce stade de la fic) ne sera pas décrite... Comme tu le sais, je tente de distiller un décor. Maintenant le chapitre XI ! ;) Merci d'aimer Jenny ! J'ai toujours une appréhension pour les personnages qui n'existent pas « préalablement ». Donc c'est super que tu l'apprécies ! C'est vrai qu'elle rajoute une touche d'humour… Je pense tenter de l'épaissir un peu. Luna remporte aussi beaucoup de votes, il faut avouer que c'est un perso plein de ressources. Quant aux serpys et à la limousine… Ambiance fêtarde de circonstance, il fallait bien. Puis j'essaie d'alterner les longues descriptions psychologiques blablabla, avec des dialogues plus vifs, pour raviver un peu. Pour finir Astoria… Plus je dois l'éjecter, plus je m'y attache, c'est dur… Mais apparemment, je ne suis pas la seule ! Bref, tu verras bien l'évolution (et, oui, ton discours était fort mélodramatique, mais vision assez nette des choses. Même si tout ne sera pas exactement ainsi (peut-être ?) ;p) En tout cas, merci pour ces reviews, et continue ainsi ! J'adore… De gros bisous !

papillon bleue: Hello ! Une nouvelles revieweuse, c'est génial ! Merci de prendre le temps… :) Et merci pour tous les gentils compliments… Oui c'est un pari risqué que je prends, surtout que j'ai une mémoire de poisson rouge, donc il y aura sans doute des incohérences avec les livres… Mais je reste vigilante ! En tout cas, j'espère que tu aimeras le chapitre ! Bisous !

lou29 : Une revenante ! :p Ravie de te revoir ! Narnia powaa, hein ? ;) Alors je vois que l'affaire Lulu te titille… Bien ! Il faut faire durer les suspense (Spoiler : je livrerai quelques éléments dans les chapitres à venir ! Muahaha). Quant au 31… Au risque de faire cliché, j'ai placé le baiser là… Après tout, je pouvais bien me le permettre, après un Noël plus qu'atypique (pour Monette en tout cas). Oui, le gravier qui est au bas de l'édifice est posé… xD En tout cas tu as l'air d'avoir aimé, c'est super ! Quant à Pansy, je ne pense pas qu'elle ait été fan des cours de Trelawney, je dirais plutôt qu'elle a une connaissance de longue date, un savoir pointu des jeux de masque et un amour de l'étude. Pour finir, merci pour le « no-critique ». Mais bon, j'en réclamerai toujours… Les interrogations des revieweurs me font progresser, révèlent des maladresses. C'est vraiment quelque chose qui m'aide, donc n'hésite pas. Et à présent bonne lecture ! De gros bisous !

* * *

_« __Not__re existence quotidienne est un mauvais feuilleton par lequel nous nous laissons envoûter. » _**Michel Butor**

* * *

**o**O**o**

_**Chapitre XII**_

_/ Où la meilleure façon d'marcher, c'est encore la notre, c'est de courir rapidement, et puis d' s'échapper /_

**o**O**o**

**Journal d'Hermione Granger**

21/06/1998

_On nous a remis les insignes de la reconnaissance de la communauté sorcière aujourd'hui. Ordre de Merlin, première classe pour nous trois, deuxième, troisième, Légion des Mages, Croix de Brocéliande et autres brocardes et babioles brillantes. Harry voulait refuser, mais le professeur McGonagall est parvenue à lui faire entendre raison. Il y a des fronts plus importants sur lesquels l'on doit se battre, encore, et gâcher ses forces en des combats futiles et n'ayant d'impact que sur le decorum n'en fait pas partie. Nous avons tous l'esprit lourd. Ce n'est pas là ce que l'on mérite. Tous les morts méritent cent fois plus ! Les enterrements ont été célébrés dans l'intimité nécessaire, sans grandes processions ni vulgarisation journalistique. C'était dur, si dur. Fred, le professeur Lupin, Tonks... le père de celle-ci, Ted, et encore d'autres, tellement. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai un peu manqué à tous mes devoirs, je ne t'ai guère alimenté, mon cher défouloir, ma pensine de papier. Je m'en excuse. Faut-il que je sois folle pour culpabiliser ainsi devant un carnet de papier. Pourtant tu sembles bien contenir nombre de parcelles de moi, que d'autres ne connaîtront sans doute jamais. Et qui sait si j'aurai un jour le courage d'abandonner ces épanchements ? Pour l'instant, j'en ai encore bien trop besoin._

_Pour en revenir aux enterrements, une cérémonie de recueillement officielle est cependant prévue. Nous viendrons, bien entendu. Mais j'ai en mon for intérieur le sentiment que l'on gaspille bien du temps en célébrations. L'heure n'est pas encore au repos, le tyran est mort, mais une nation reste à reconstruire. Pourtant, peu semblent partager mon opinion. Harry bien sûr, Ron peut-être. Les frères Weasley, Arthur, Fleur... Au contraire, Molly et Ginny m'ont blâmée avec force lorsque j'ai osé exprimer ma pensée. Il ne me semble pourtant pas avoir fait preuve d'indélicatesse._

_Néanmoins, toute cette frustration accumulée a malgré tout de bons effets. Je me suis enfin décidée pour une voie d'étude. Pas auror, malgré les suppliques de Ron – ne peut-il pas mener sa route seul ? De plus, je pense qu'il est plus sain que l'on ne fasse pas tout de concert -, pas médicomage ni spécialiste en métamorphose – je crois que le professeur McGonagall m'en veut un peu -, mais plutôt une carrière dans le Département de Justice. Je ne pense pas avoir la carrure d'une avocate, ni la présomption de me croire bon juge, même si je suivrai les bases de ces formations avec les autres aspirants. Je souhaite plutôt travailler sur les lois, légiférer, défendre, promulguer les décrets ; agir pour l'élévation de la société magique en son entier et faciliter son mélange avec le reste du monde. Cela m'inspire plus que tout, de plus je serais alors à un engrenage primordial du Ministère. Tirer les ficelles me sied plus que de faire la vitrine._

_Enfin, il faut que je te confie des détails sur ma relation avec Ron. Ce fut houleux au début, je dois te l'avouer. Passé l'état de choc des lendemains de bataille, nous ne savions comment nous y prendre. Oscillant entre l'habitude, les rapports qu'entretiennent deux amis et la réalité du couple. Une gaucherie subsistait, une réserve, difficilement supportable. Certaines personnes n'avaient même pas remarqué que nous étions ensemble, tant nous passions notre temps à nous chamailler, comme avant. Alors nous avons mis les choses à plat. Et tout va mieux, tellement mieux. J'en rêvais, tu le sais, et ça y est, pleinement. Ron a compris que les remarques qu'il se permettait avec Hermione-la-bonne-copine étaient surannées, quant à moi, j'ai refréné mes instincts qui me poussaient trop souvent à me comporter comme une mère face à un enfant turbulent. Et maintenant, tout est pour le mieux. Nous nous aimons comme un homme et une femme, comme Ron et Hermione, mais en ayant accepté que d'autres facettes et réalités se cachent sous le masque de nos prénoms. Et ce fut un sacré boulot… Mais pour quel résultat !_

_Sur ce je te laisse, fière de t'avoir un peu noirci. À la prochaine alors !_

**o**O**o**

.- Granger !

Les pas précipités claquaient avec force sur le linoléum du couloir de service.

.- Granger ! Hey, arrête ! Mais arrête, merde !

Drago passa le revers de sa main sur son front. Cette peste de griffondor l'avait entraîné dans les parties de l'immeuble réservées au personnel. Fort heureusement pour eux, ils n'avaient croisé personne, tout le monde s'accordant une pause pour savourer une coupe. Il pouvait voir, vingt pas devant lui, le dos de la jeune femme, laquelle avait également pausé, indécise. Son souffle court faisait un écho dans le blanc du passage éclairé seulement par quelques néons électriques.

.- Reviens, ne sois pas ridicule...

.- J'suis pas ridicule !

La voix de Granger était perçante, comme si sa gorge était nouée.

.- Tu pleures ?

.- ... Nan.

.- Si, tu pleures, je l'entends bien. Oh merde arrête, tu ne vas pas chialer maintenant, si ?

.- Malefoy, tu es extrêmement grossier. Je t'emmerde.

Drago se passa les doigts sur les tempes. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il l'avait embrassée, certes. Il n'y pouvait rien, elle le provoquait clairement, avec ses airs de fausse ingénue ! Et puis il n'avait pas perdu son temps dans la tentative, ç'avait été agréable. _Très_. Certes, il était marié, elle aussi d'ailleurs – la chose venait de lui traverser l'esprit -, mais ils avaient toujours entretenu une relation particulière, non ? Ça rendait l'acte moins grave... Toujours était-il qu'alors que les lumières se remettaient à fonctionner et la musique à tonitruer, la jeune femme avait semblé émerger. Ce qui s'était passé dans la noirceur ne pouvait évidemment pas être éclairé. Elle s'était dérobée à son étreinte et, fuyant son regard, s'était éloignée, tentant de prendre un pas mesuré. Pourtant, quand Drago avait voulu la rejoindre, elle s'était mise à courir. Fatalement, il l'avait suivie. Et, il ne savait trop comment, ils étaient passés de l'autre côté du club, dans l'envers du décor. Et il tentait à présent de la faire revenir.

Il avança d'un pas. Celui-ci résonna longuement.

.- Je ... Je peux avancer, dis ? Tu ne vas pas me jeter ?

.- Je ne veux pas que tu t'approches, martela Hermione.

.- Tu es contradictoire, toi.

.- Tu m'énerves. Pourquoi tu veux toujours m'énerver ?

.- Moi ? Je ne fais pas toujours ça, ne sois pas stupide. Je pensais que l'on était d'accord pour dire que l'on avait dépassé les gamineries.

.- Alors pourquoi tu m'as embrassée ?

Elle avait crié. Drago ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle le percevrait ainsi. Il appuya son épaule contre le mur. Pourquoi l'avait-il embrassée ? Parce qu'il en avait envie. Alors il le lui dit.

.- Ce n'est pas une raison !

.- Et pourquoi ça ne serait pas une raison, Granger ? Depuis quand ?

.- Parce que maintenant il va toujours y avoir ce... baiser entre nous. Ce n'est pas effaçable.

Drago ferma les yeux. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça.

.- Je te l'accorde.

Hermione se retourna enfin. Elle avait effectivement pleuré. Ses grands yeux marron brillaient encore de larmes. Elle resserra ses bras sur sa poitrine et parcourut les quelques mètres qui la séparaient de son ennemi.

.- Bon tu vois maintenant...

.- Je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Mais de toute façon c'est clair entre nous, non ? Ce n'était pas sérieux, juste un incident. Ç'aurait pu nous arriver lorsque nous étions adolescents, seulement c'est maintenant. À croire que l'on n'a pas tellement grandi.

Hermione laissa échapper un petit rire humide. Drago ne savait pourquoi, mais à l'entendre il se sentit mieux. Il lui proposa son bras :

.- Allez, tu ne vas pas te priver de la fin de la soirée. Et puis je pense que notre présence en ces lieux n'est pas super légale.

.- Je pense que je vais rentrer. Je suis fatiguée et... J'ai fait quelques excès ce soir. Les fêtes ne soignent pas le mal de cœur...

.- Je veux bien te croire.

Voyant qu'elle dédaignait son bras, il mit les mains dans ses poches, et la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte de sortie. Juste avant de s'en aller vers les vestiaires, elle se retourna vers lui. Même avec son maquillage qui avait légèrement coulé, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point elle possédait une troublante féminité.

.- Nous sommes d'accord, n'est-ce pas Malefoy ? On oublie cet écart.

.- Pas de problème. Je ne suis rien pour toi et vice-versa.

.- Le mieux serait qu'on arrête de se croiser sans cesse.

.- Oui, sans doute.

Le silence flotta quelques instants, chacun se remémorant peut-être leur récent et très proche tête-à-tête. Enfin, Hermione laissa un sourire ourler ses lèvres.

.- Bonne année, Drago Malefoy.

.- À toi aussi, Hermione Granger.

**o**O**o**

Lettre de Rodolphus Lestrange à Narcissa Malefoy

_Le__ 12 juillet à Brighton, Prince's Edward Alley._

_Ma très chère sœur,_

_Je m'excuse bien humblement de ne pas avoir répondu à ta missive plus tôt. Je suis encore profondément affligé de la disparition de ma bien aimée Bellatrix, ainsi que tu te le figures. Néanmoins ton mot m'a fait chaud au cœur, et je t'en remercie le plus sincèrement au monde._

_Je vais à présent répondre point par point à ta demande. J'ai moi aussi ouï les échos des procès qui se préparent. Bien que je n'en tremble pas, tu me connais, la chose m'inquiète, étant impliqué depuis fort longtemps dans notre affaire. Je me fais du souci pour Lucius, il n'est pas un nom des moins connus. Malgré votre... dérobade de dernière minute – je ne vous en tiens pas rancune, mais d'autres que moi risquent de le faire – je doute fort que les autorités vous laissent en paix. Je sais bien que l'envie de protéger votre famille et votre nom – et quel nom ! c'est là une priorité – a été décisive dans votre action. Concernant les charges d'accusations qui vont me tomber dessus d'un jour à l'autre, car j'ai eu l'audace de survivre, je ne m'en fais pas : un vieux loup roublard sait toujours se défendre, surtout lorsqu'il n'a plus que lui-même. Par contre pour vous trois..._

_Cissa chérie, je crains fort que la justice, avide de coupables pour la plèbe, ne se contente pas de s'en prendre à Lucius. Oh, bien sûr, il sera le premier visé – mais avec une bonne défense, un peu de patience, des pots-de-vin et un appel, il pourrait s'en sortir avec cinq ans seulement –, mais ce ne sera pas suffisant. Je dois te le dire, Narcissa, on t'admire autant que l'on te craint. Tu fascines et on te jalouse. On te hait bien souvent d'avoir pu continuer à parader malgré les crimes de ton mari. Pourtant le monde d'habitude si magnanime en leçons philosophiques ne semble pas comprendre que ce que fait l'un ne doit pas être imputé à l'autre – même si tu as soutenu Lucius, cela va de soi, mais il n'est pas utile de le spécifier. Quoi qu'il en soit, je te mets en garde : on t'attaquera toi aussi, sois en sûre et prépare-toi. Les prochaines années seront longues et dures. _

_Enfin reste Drago, mon neveu. Son cas est très particulier et délicat, et même si son histoire n'est point encore connue du grand public sorcier, soit sûre que les journaux à scandales comme Sorcière-Hebdo, ou encore la plume venimeuse de Rita Skeeter de la Gazette, la mettront bien vite à leur une. Drago a été marqué. Durant toute une année, il préparé un plan en collaboration avec notre maître pour nous permettre d'infiltrer Poudlard. Il a espionné. Il a permis l'attaque du château, mettant en péril des vies. Et même s'il ne l'a pas tué, il était chargé de la mort d'Albus Dumbledore. Même s'il n'a commis aucun meurtre à proprement parler, son casier est loin d'être vierge. Il était, il faut l'avouer, mineur au moment des faits les plus graves, mais en ces temps troublés de reconstruction, je ne pense pas que cela pèsera bien lourd en circonstances atténuantes... _

_Voilà donc, ma chère belle-sœur. J'espère ne pas avoir trop ombragé ton beau regard par mes spéculations. Mais je préfère vous savoir armés pour la suite des évènements. De mon côté, je vais faire de mon mieux. Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, j'ai suffisamment côtoyé l'énergie de Bella pour tout donner de moi-même. Alea jacta est._

_Salue Lucius et votre fils de ma part. Bien à toi,_

_Rodolphus Caligula Lestrange._

**o**O**o**

Hermione entrouvrit un œil. Quelqu'un frappait à la porte. Elle se releva sur un coude et observa d'un regard brumeux son réveil. Onze heures. Elle devait bien s'avouer que la motivation n'avait pas été extrême pour se lever. Il était plus que temps, à présent. Les coups retentirent à nouveau. Alors qu'Hermione se redressait complètement et glissait ses pieds dans ses pantoufles, elle tenta de remettre ses idées en place. Attendait-elle quelqu'un ? De fait, Ginny devait passer avec les enfants et leurs trois cousins Potter. Hermione avait promis de les garder afin que le couple que formaient ses amis puisse s'offrir une parenthèse romantique.

La jeune femme enfila son peignoir et descendit l'escalier menant à l'entrée. Les coups se répétèrent, plus impatients.

.- J'arrive, du calme !

Elle resserra la ceinture de ruban qui laçait son habit d'intérieur. Jetant un coup d'œil au miroir ornant l'entrée – elle avait toujours songé que cet emplacement était hautement judicieux – elle examina sa figure. Petite mine, les yeux encore endormis, et une grandiose trace d'oreiller sur la joue gauche. Et bien sûr des cheveux plus anarchiques que jamais. Une parfaite séductrice, en somme. Hermione esquissa un sourire moqueur et déverrouilla la serrure. Aussitôt, le battant de la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas.

.- M'man !

Hugo était déjà agrippé à ses jambes. Derrière lui, Rose, plus calme, lui souriait largement. Et enfin un quatuor de Potter, James à l'air faussement mature, Albus survolté, Lily qui traînait de la patte, un nœud lilas dans ses cheveux roux, et enfin Ginny, encombrée de plusieurs sacs.

.- Laisse, je vais t'aider ! Bonjour tout le monde, fit Hermione, déchargeant sa meilleure amie de plusieurs sacs.

.- Merci 'Mione. C'est fou tout ce qu'ils prennent, on se croirait en train de partir en expédition en Tasmanie.

.- Bon-jour-Ta-tie-Her-mi-one !

.- Bonjour Maman, dit plus posément Rose.

.- Venez tous dans mes bras, que je vous embrasse ! Je suis ravie de vous revoir, vous le savez ?

Et la ronde des embrassades commença. Un long quart d'heure plus tard, les enfants étaient réunis entre les chambres et la salle de jeux, et Hermione et Ginny se faisaient face dans la cuisine, la première faisant griller des tranches de bacon sur une poêle.

.- Je suis impardonnable, vraiment, pardon Gin', je savais bien que tu devais venir. Mais j'étais tellement bien dans mon lit que la force me manquait...

.- Va, je ne t'en veux pas. De toute façon tu auras besoin de forces pour les deux jours à venir. Ils sont intenables. Plus ils bougent, plus ils dénichent de l'énergie.

.- Pitié, ne me fais pas peur !

Ginny sourit avec compassion. Elle saisit un morceau de sucre et le trempa du bout des doigts dans son café, jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne beige. Puis elle le lâcha et l'écrasa méticuleusement de sa petite cuillère, un air satisfait peint sur le visage.

.- Alors, qu'avez-vous prévu avec Harry ?

.- Pas grand-chose. Juste de profiter de la maison à deux. C'est déjà un luxe !

.- Je le sais bien.

.- Et puis nous avons déjà beaucoup voyagé ces derniers temps. Un peu de proximité n'est pas déplaisant. Nous passerons peut-être un après-midi à la campagne, je ne sais pas encore.

.- Ne pas avoir de plans organisés est également relaxant.

La rouquine acquiesça et avala une gorgée de l'âpre breuvage que lui avait servi son amie. Hermione éteignit le gaz et fit glisser les tranches de bacon, accompagnées d'œufs au plat sur son assiette. Elle s'assit à son tour et se servit une tasse de café.

.- Rien de tel qu'un véritable petit-déjeuner avant d'affronter les enfants.

.- Oui, conseil d'amie, prend des forces.

Hermione sourit. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir convié sa meilleure amie à la soirée du nouvel an, mais elle était encore un peu mal à l'aise avec elle. Dernièrement, leurs relations avaient été pour le moins parasitées par nombre d'éléments extérieurs. De plus, elle se devait de respecter son statut de belle-sœur en plus de meilleure amie, ce qui n'était pas chose simple. Enfin, même si Ginny connaissait très bien Luna, et aurait sans doute voulu la revoir, elle ne connaissait Jenny que par le secrétariat et par ce qu'Hermione lui disait. Et la jeune femme aimait ce pouvoir qu'elle avait d'avoir d'autres relations qui n'étaient pas forcément liées à son cercle d'amis primaire. Comme Malefoy... et d'autres. Hermione évitait de trop penser à ce nom, et à tout ce qui pouvait la ramener à la fin de la fête du réveillon. Tout compte fait, il était vraiment plaisant que Ginny n'ait pas été là, au vu de ce qui s'était passé. Mais peut-être l'aurait-elle empêché ? Peut-être par sa présence aurait-elle évité à la jeune femme de se retrouver face aux serpentards, et ainsi tout ce qui avait suivi n'aurait pas eu lieu? Mais Hermione le regrettait-elle vraiment ? Oui, non, elle ne savait plus. Elle avait aimé, puis elle avait pleuré. Elle n'avait pas réellement détesté Malefoy pour son acte, mais beaucoup plus sa propre personne pour sa faiblesse. Elle n'avait pourtant pas ressenti cela quand elle flirtait avec d'autres hommes, plus tôt dans la soirée. Elle ne savait plus, et pour esquiver toute confusion, chassait de son mieux ces troubles loin de sa conscience. Mais ils étaient tenaces et revenaient régulièrement assaillir son esprit de leurs petites interrogations cuisantes.

.- Hermione... ? Tu rêves ?

Hermione revint à la réalité. Elle s'était un peu égarée.

.- Oui, désolée. Je ne suis pas très vigilante en ce moment.

.- C'est à cause de Ron ?

.- De R... Non, non, ce n'est pas à cause de lui, rit doucement Hermione, embarrassée.

.- Mais si, je sais bien que c'est ce sujet-là qui t'absorbe.

.- Si tu le dis.

La jeune femme n'avait en vérité pas tellement songé à son époux durant les deux jours précédents. Pourtant, face à l'insistance de son amie, son cœur se resserra douloureusement. Il était encore profondément meurtri. Et elle n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles de celui qui était envers et contre tout encore son époux.

.- Il s'est trouvé un appartement, tu sais ? tenta Ginny.

.- Ah ?

.- Oui. Je ne voulais plus de lui à la maison après... l'autre soir. Et puis avoir tout le temps son frère sur le dos n'est pas terrible.

.- ...

.- Bref, son appartement est un logement de fonction que le Ministère lui a mis à disposition.

.- Ok.

.- Tu... Tu as eu de ses nouvelles ?

.- Non.

.- Oh... De toute façon, je comprendrai que tu ne veuilles pas, mais là, quel couard !

.- Il doit avoir honte...

.- Il y a de quoi.

.- Je ne ferai rien tu sais. Je ne veux pas le voir, ce qu'il a fait, j'en cauchemarde parfois. C'est à lui de se démerder. Et la tâche sera dure.

.- Fleur m'a raconté. Je suis désolée de ne pas être venue, mais je devais me charger de Ron, ce qui n'était pas exactement ce que je préférais.

.- Ne t'inquiète pas, Fleur a été parfaite.

.- Oui, elle est très bien.

.- ...

.- Tu veux clore le sujet ?

Hermione acquiesça, les yeux dans la vague. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle se fichait pas mal de savoir où était Ron, ce qu'il faisait. Quelque chose s'était brisé, ce soir-là. Pourtant elle avait mal, atrocement mal. Car il restait Ron. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se réduire à l'état de simple néant pour ses sentiments? Mais ceux-ci, vieux camarades de route entêtés, s'accrochaient aux moindres brindilles de son cœur lacéré. Ces foutus sentiments étaient toujours là. Elle voulait les chasser, mais avait encore tellement peur de perdre son couple, tout ce qu'elle avait bâti, elle craignait de faire une erreur. Pourtant ces sentiments la faisaient souffrir. Mais elle y tenait. Alors elle attendait éperdument le nouveau souffle d'air qui viendrait revigorer son couple, et le sauverait de sa chute. Mais s'il ne venait pas ? Et si au contraire, l'amour lui revenait après la séparation ? Devait-elle prendre le risque ou au contraire essayer encore, au péril de brasser du vide ? Hermione ne savait que faire et préférait attendre, se laissant guider par les autres, le temps. Elle était lasse, elle devait l'admettre, et ses dernières décisions et actions ne lui avaient que peu réussi, elle préférait dorénavant se protéger, rester passive, attendant que les éléments décident à sa place de l'issue de cette triste histoire.

.- Je ne vais pas tarder à y aller.

.- Je ne te retiens pas, profite de tes journées de vacances.

.- Tu devrais sortir. Allez, avoue, tu revois ton « ouvreur de perspective », notre mal-aimé Drago Malefoy !

Hermione sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre. Elle écarquilla les yeux, effarée.

.- ...

.- Allez, avoue-le, Mione, après tout nous n'avons pas de secret entre nous!

.- Pardon, mais non, mais pas du tout, mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ?!

.- Quoi, tu ne l'embrassais pas allègrement à la fête de la nouvelle année ?

.- _Non ! _

Soudain le visage de Ginny se fendit d'un sourire et elle explosa de rire, le regard mutin.

.- Déstresse 'Mione, je te chambre juste un peu.

Hermione laissa enfin son souffle s'échapper de ses poumons.

.- Oui, bien sûr, j'avais deviné, grommela-t-elle, le regard noir. Pour ton information, ça n'était pas drôle.

.- Mais si je t'assure, tu aurais vu ta tête... Bon, là je dois vraiment y aller. Je monte dire au revoir aux enfants et je transplane !

Elle lui colla un baiser sur la joue et s'en fut vers les escaliers. Hermione, seule devant son petit-déjeuner à moitié entamé porta lentement sa main tremblante vers son cœur.

**o**O**o**

.- « Sorcières, sorciers, ici la RITM, c'est Glenda Chittock qui vous parle. C'est la rentrée ! Petits écoliers et collégiens s'en sont retournés étudier et chaudronner dans notre bien-aimé Poudlard. La vague de lettres par hibou qui circulait ces jours-ci n'est pas prête de s'apaiser. Et vous-même, chers auditeurs, qui retournez à votre labeur ou au contraire continuez vos métiers idylliques, du courage en cette grisaille qui n'annonce rien de joyeux avant le mois de février. Potionnez, enchantez, métamorphosez, volez, défendez ou simplement paperassez. Mais, bonne nouvelle, janvier est la seconde grande rentrée musicale de l'année. Et pour vous mettre l'eau à la bouche, le dernier tube des Bizarr'Sisters,_ Would you be my sweet unicorn_ ! ... »

.- Jenny, ne me dis pas que tu vas écouter en toute connaissance de cause ces idioties ?

.- Moi ?... Oui.

.- Jenny... Ce n'est pas parce que Miranda est au Concile des mages juristes que tu dois prendre tes aises. En son absence, c'est moi qui dirige la section, de quoi vais-je avoir l'air avec une secrétaire comme toi ?

.- Tu vas avoir l'air moins stricte que Miranda ?

.- Sans doute.

Hermione soupira. Son premier jour de boulot de la nouvelle année commençait bien : Miranda l'avait lâchée pour la semaine, Jenny avait décidé de ne fournir que le minimum nécessaire, et une tonne de paperasse s'était accumulée dans leur boîte aux lettres durant les quinze jours de vacances qu'ils avaient eus. Résultat, quatre ou cinq sacs de poste emplis à ras bord de lettres, colis et plis, qui encombraient l'accueil.

.- S'il te plait... Jenny, ne m'abandonne pas, ou je ne vais jamais y arriver. Miranda arrive à terroriser les stagiaires, mais moi je ne sais pas faire.

.- Bien sûr que si, laisse parler le lion qui est en toi.

.- Haha, très spirituel.

.- Va donc remettre leurs petites pendules à l'heure, je trie le courrier. Ça facilitera déjà la tâche un minimum, non ?

.- Voui... Merci.

.- De rien Monette. C'est bien parce que c'est toi.

Hermione sourit largement à Jenny. Elle lui sauvait littéralement la vie. La jeune femme tourna les talons et poussa avec vigueur le battant de la salle de formation. Elle ne fut guère surprise de découvrir les trois stagiaires affalés sur leurs tables de travail, faisant des mots croisés ou dessinant des moustaches dans des magazines. À l'entente du claquement de la porte, ils se redressèrent vivement, un peu trop peut-être, se tenant à la limite du garde-à-vous. Elle se composa une mine féroce et afficha un sourire empli de sarcasmes.

.- Vous reprenez doucement, à ce que je vois ?

.- Euh... Oui, nous nous familiarisions aux directives concernant ce mois-ci, balbutia l'un d'entre eux.

.- Cela fait donc deux heures que vous tentez de comprendre ce qui compose le recto d'une feuille.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Elle concevait enfin les crises de nerfs de Miranda. Le cru de cette année n'était pas excellent. Loin de là même. Pourtant le concours d'entrée était dur, et les places très limitées. Elle scruta d'un regard qui se voulait critique les trois jeunes qui lui faisaient face. Une fille, deux garçons. Un autre trio ? Elle ignorait toutefois les relations qu'ils entretenaient. La fille, Rebecca, passait pour être travailleuse – c'était ce qu'elle avait retenu des dires de Jenny. Les deux garçons, Federico et Archibald, ne lui disaient pas grand-chose. Elle n'avait pas d'opinion déterminée à leur sujet. Mais ce n'était pas comme si elle avait excessivement tenté de se mêler à eux, préférant se consacrer aux sujets qui l'importaient.

.- Nous sommes désolés, Mrs Weasley, nous savons que notre comportement est blâmable, avança Federico, prenant l'initiative.

Hermione se détendit un peu.

.- Tout de même, deux heures ? Et vous prétendez vouloir appartenir au cercle de ceux qui légifèrent pour l'ordre et l'harmonie du monde magique ? Cela m'inquiète, je dois l'avouer.

Ils baissèrent un peu la tête, penauds. On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler.

.- Bon passons. Je viens vous annoncer que c'est sous mon autorité et non sous celle de Miranda que vous serez cette semaine. Mrs Howitt est retenue à un Concile.

.- Bien, qu'attendez-vous de nous ? s'enquit Rebecca.

.- Un peu de zèle, voilà qui fait du bien. Comme vous avez du le constater à l'accueil, nous sommes victimes d'un véritable raz-de-marée. J'ai chargé Jenny de trier un peu tous ces papiers – heureusement, nous ne semblons pas avoir trop de visites aujourd'hui. Je vous suggère vivement de l'aider et, une fois que vous aurez classé de façon claire les différents papiers, veuillez vous occuper de tout ce qui n'est pas administratif : les demandes, réclamations, dossiers, communiqués ... Vous tenterez de les lier avec les dossiers existants. Si enfin il s'agit d'un fait nouveau, ou d'une nouvelle d'importance, ou d'un nouveau cas, en bref quelque chose de capital, apportez-le moi. Vous aurez peut-être ainsi, sous ma coupelle, bien entendu, votre premier dossier à traiter.

Hermione sourit à la vue des airs avides qui se peignaient sur les visages de ses stagiaires. Elle s'était fourvoyée, c'était bien à des ambitieux qu'elle avait affaire. Elle allait partir quand soudain, quelque chose lui traversa l'esprit. Elle lança alors :

.- Je sais que vous êtes impatients de faire vos preuves, mais pas de vol de dossier ! Il y en aura bien assez à traiter pour que vous en ayez un chacun, restez honnêtes !

**o**O**o**

.- Mrs Weasley ?

Il était tard dans l'après-midi et Hermione releva la tête avec surprise, considérant déjà sa journée comme terminée. Dans l'embrasure de la porte apparaissait le visage timide d'Archibald McFadden, l'un des trois apprentis. D'origine écossaise, sa voix était reconnaissable à son accent rocailleux. La jeune femme l'invita à entrer.

.- Que veux-tu Archibald ? Vous avez fini de trier tout le courrier ?

.- Oh que non. Je pense que l'on ne finira pas avant demain, répondit-il avec un ton fataliste.

.- Tu as trouvé un dossier dont tu pourrais te charger, alors ?

.- Je ne sais pas. C'est un pli qui vous est adressé, mais ça m'a l'air chargé comme un dossier. On l'avait d'ailleurs classé dans ce tas.

Hermione arqua un sourcil. Elle désigna la chaise en face de son bureau et le jeune homme prit place. L'enveloppe de papier kraft marron était de taille conséquente, et elle semblait bien lourde. Elle tendit la main.

.- Fais-moi voir.

De fait, le poids de la missive était conséquent. Hermione jeta un regard au nom de l'expéditeur, et la raison lui en sauta aux yeux. C'était de la part d'Astoria Malefoy. Impatiente, Hermione renversa le paquet et fit glisser les documents qu'il contenait sur son bureau. Astoria n'avait pas pris la chose à la légère, le tout était imposant. Hermione fit couler ses doigts nerveux sur les papiers qui recouvraient le bois de son secrétaire. Ses yeux sautaient d'un feuillet à l'autre : acte de naissance, de mariage, diplômes scolaires, curriculum vitæ, compte-rendu du procès, extraits de journaux, actes d'accusation, photos, nom de l'avocat, du procureur, dossier médical... La jeune femme avait semblé savoir quoi prendre pour remplir un dossier judiciaire.

.- Mrs Weasley... Pardonnez-moi mais... est-ce que je pourrais faire mes débuts avec ce procès ?

Hermione releva la tête, semblant revenir de loin. De fait, depuis qu'elle avait compris la nature et l'importance du pli, elle avait totalement occulté la présence du stagiaire, assis face à elle dans son office. Il semblait nerveux et ses grands yeux d'un bleu très pâle brillaient d'agitation. Il paraissait avoir hâte de passer à la pratique active de son futur métier. Cependant... Ce dossier ne pouvait en aucun cas être mis sous les yeux d'un trop grand nombre de personnes. La jeune femme se composa un sourire.

.- C'est-à-dire, Archibald... Je suis désolée, crois-moi, et je comprends ta frustration, mais ce dossier est très particulier.

.- Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il concerne la famille Malefoy? Je sais bien que les dossiers concernant les grandes familles de notre monde sont toujours très hasardeux à traiter, je l'ai appris lors de la formation, protesta le jeune homme.

.-... Comment sais-tu qu'il s'agit de la famille Malefoy ?!

.- C'est bien Astoria Malefoy qui vous envoie les documents, non ? Je me suis laissé à penser que...

.- Oui. Ok, tu n'as pas tort. Écoute, Archibald, tu me sembles prometteur, et je m'en veux de te retirer cette affaire. Je me chargerai personnellement de t'en trouver une digne de toi. Mais... Ce dossier-là n'est même pas extrêmement légal, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

.- Officiellement, il n'est pas ouvert.

.- Officiellement, il n'en est même pas question. Il est clôt et pour toujours. Mais...

.- Il y a anguille sous roche et vous enquêtez.

.- C'est cela. Tu m'en a fais dire plus que je ne le voulais. Dans un sens c'est bien, cela prouve que tu es perspicace, grommela Hermione, se mordant les lèvres d'en avoir tant dit.

Le jeune homme sourit vaguement, pas peu fier d'avoir été complimenté de la sorte. Il était un peu triste de laisser filer entre ses doigts un dossier qui semblait si alléchant mais... Peu importait. Il avait la sympathie de sa plaisante sous-chef de formation. Hermione rassembla les feuillets éparpillés et posa par-dessus l'enveloppe, signifiant clairement qu'Archibald n'avait plus rien à savoir sur cette missive. Elle se releva et lui tendit la main.

.- Je te remercie de ta compréhension. Je compte sur toi pour que rien ne s'ébruite, sinon je t'en tiendrais pour responsable.

Le jeune homme déglutit, mais accepta la poignée de main. Alors qu'il allait sortir de la pièce, elle ajouta.

.- Au fait, présente-toi demain dans mon office à neuf heure et demie. Je t'aurai trouvé quelque chose qui fera bien sur ta fiche de formation.

**o**O**o**

Voilàà! J'espère que vous avez apprécié! Suite au rythme infernal de la soirée du réveillon, un léger ralentissement, comme un interlude… Histoire de relancer un peu l'affaire Lulu !

Mais je ne vous ai point brimés, il y avait tout de même du Drago, du journal intime, des lettres et un petit retour de Ginny !

Voilà tout ce que je puis vous offrir à présent… Pfiouu, je suis crevée. Mine de rien, c'est tuant la rererelecture, les RAR, puis le blablatage, puis la mise en page. **Maintenant, Dodo.**

Puis _n'oubliez pas de rendre visite à monsieur_ **« go »**, il s'ennuie. Puis **envoyez vos résumés**, si mon concours vous dit !

De gros bisous à tous !

**Olivia, **_**alias**_** Stellmaria**


	13. Chapitre XIII

** Adolescences tardives **

**/**_Papa. Dis, pourquoi on ne va jamais voir papi?_**/ /**_Scorpius, qui t'a foutu ces idioties dans le crâne?_**/ /**_Rose Weasley._**/** _ Drago soupira. Il avait fallu qu'elle tienne de sa mère. Il devrait aller parler à Granger, ceci ne devait pas se propager. Post T7_

**Disclaimer: **Tout à JKR, sauf les personnages sortis de mon imagination...

**Pairing:** HGDM, what else?

**Hullooo! :)**

**Chapitre _13_, damned, ça va être la fin du monde et on va disparaitre dans le trou noir de mercredi dernier.  
**

Me revoilà, oui, j'ai du retard, mais bonne nouvelle_, j'ai un peu écrit!_ Je suppose que vous tous, pris dans **le tourbillon d'allégresse et de joie** qu'est la rentrée (mais qu'est ce que je raconte ?!), vous n'aviez guère le temps vous non plus. Bref, comment cela s'est-il passé ? Très bien, j'espère… Je vous souhaite le meilleur des emplois du temps possible ! (Non je ne tente pas une amorce pour me lamenter… Oh et puis si : **j'ai cours le samediiiii**…. :( C'est atroce, c'est **pire que le chou-fleur** à la cantine, c'est la fin du monde. Je n'ai plus qu'un jour de _dodotage_ par semaine. Je songe à prendre une année sabbatique… xD)

**Nonobstant,** je finis assez tôt certains jours, donc ça va. Et puis quel bonheur immense de n'avoir **plus de maths, ni d'svt, ni de physique**… ! De la philo à foison, des lettres (« Roméo et Juliette », « Les liaisons dangereuses »… « Les Pensées » de Pascal. _Sigh_.), de l'anglais, encore de l'anglais (n'est pas en euro + spé anglais qui veut), de l'espagnol, de l'histoire… En fait ça va. Faut juste que je fasse la transition.

Sinon, comme je l'ai dit avant, j'ai écrit ! C'est fabuleux, ça devait faire depuis juillet et mon mois à **Je-suis-seule-au-monde-dans-ma-montagne-Land** que je n'avais pas pianoté mon clavier. Ah mes amis, quel bonheur (autant pour moi que pour vous, dans un sens).

Sinon, au niveau blablatage, je ne vois pas trop quoi dire : je recroise ponctuellement des fantômes collégiens dans des papeteries, je suis allée chez le coupe tiff' qui ne m'a presque pas ratée, je veux me colorer les cheveux en **praline** (bon la couleur est space mais j'aime bien le nom : « eh, t'saiis quoi, j'ai les cheveux praliiine ! ». Bon, je ne vais peut-être pas le faire en fait), j'aime le **crumble aux fruits rouge**, je veux les boucles d'oreilles trop canonissimes que j'ai repérées au marché et je n'ai pas hérité du **prof-de-philo-qui-a-peur-des-néons** (si, si, il y a un prof comme ça dans mon lycée).

Voilà à peu près tout… Mais j'allais oublier… :) _merci_ _**Merci**_** MERCI** pour vos reviewsss ! Vous êtes géniaux, génialissimes ! :D Et puis une petite dédicace à **lou29** qui s'est donné du mal pour participer à mon petit concours de résumés ! (Finalement je vais juste mentionner _« hgdm »_, c'est plus simple) Merci poulette, et applaudissements pour toi !

_« clapclapclap »_

Juste pour te remercier, je mets ici ton petit résumé :

_"Les détails troublants d'un procès clos depuis longtemps réussiront-ils à réunir d'anciens ennemis__ ?.."_

_**Et à présent bonne lecture à vous !**_

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**

Liaco: Hellow ! :) Eh oui, après une saturation de Drago, notre blondinet s'est fait un peu moins présent au dernier chapitre… Il faut alterner un peu ! Puis bon, moi je prends majoritairement le point de vue de Monette, même si je fais parfois des tours un peu de partout. Enfin bon, après le tourbillon du nouvel an, un peu de calme ! En tout cas mercii pour ta review ! En ce qui me concerne, mes vacances étaient tranquilles (j'ai largement bavardé à ce sujet dans « mon » haut de page :s), et la rentrée s'est faite… malgré moi. Enfin, on s'habitue à tout ! J'espère que pour toi ça a été ! Allez, bonne lecture et de gros bisous !

lou29: Hey hey ! (Comment ça j'imite le cri du père Noël saoul ? Mais, nan, point du tout) A ma pauvre défense, je plaide que ce n'est pas mon chapitre qui était plus court, mais le onze qui était plus long que ceux que je fais en moyenne… ;) Eeeh oui ! Le 11 était un peu spécial, et je devais caser pas mal de trucs, mais sinon mes chapitres ont toujours la même longueur : 10-11 pages word (sauf le premier peut-être, qui est plus court). Bref, trêve de bavardage, je réponds à ta review : comment oses-tu mettre en doute leurs résolutions du Nouvel An ? Ce sont des gens fidèles à leur parole, pas du tout attirés l'un par l'autre, _non non non_, pas du tout, où allez-vous donc pêcher cela ?! Mouais. Bon, sinon, ce ne serait pas très drôle, hein ? ;) Quant à Ronny et Monette… Ils sont indéniablement liés mais… Tu verras bien :D Quant à l'humour de Ginny, je l'ai ajouté plus tard, je me disais que c'était un peu trop tristounet tout ça, et puis c'est teeellement drôle de jouer avec les nerfs des gens… Ahlala. Pour le dossier… Plus d'explications dans ce chapitre et plus tard ! En tout cas merci d'avoir tenté de me proposer un résumé ! Tu sais que tu es la seule à l'avoir fait ? Je pense encore garder l'ancien et rajouter la mention HgDm, mais va voir dans mon blabla plus haut, ton boulot est malgré tout récompensé ! :) Quant au Drago en colissimo, désolé, nous ne pouvons assurer le service pour cause de grêve des fonctionnaires, ce qui a entraîné une rupture momentanée des stocks disponibles… xD Bref, de gros bisous et bonne lecture !

Phoebé: :) Raviie de te lire, encore et toujours: Merci! Voilà le chapitre qui arrive, et donc mon remerciement infini… ;) Oui, Hermione joue les éminences grises, elle est ambitieuse et parfois même calculatrice : voilà son aspect serpentard, car j'ai toujours pensé qu'elle n'était pas une griffondor pur jus. Ce qui explique un peu les attirances… Mais juste un peu. Quant à Ron… C'est Ron. J'ai certes du mal avec ce personnage, mais il arrive parfois à me toucher. Je ne sais pas… Je suis presque émue quant il progresse (quel gros bébé ! ;p). Breffons. En ce qui concerne l'accord entre nos deux petits pantins (enfin les miens, je veux dire, je dirige un peu, là… Pauvres petits), c'était dans la logique. Ils ne sont que dans l'attirance, et cela ne suffit pas encore. Ils se sont après tout tellement haïs… Je sais que ce côté-là ne ressort pas encore trop dans ma fic, mais je ferai réapparaître les vieilles rancœurs plus tard, car elles sont encore là. Mais comme dirait notre cher Lavoisier : « tout se transforme ». La lettre de Rodolphus… Effectivement, j'étais tellement partie dans mon point de vue que je ne m'étais pas rendue compte qu'elle pourrait sembler bizarre. Explication : je conçois toutes ces grandes familles comme des clans extrêmement liés, peut-être autant que si un lien fraternel au premier degré circulait entre tous les membres. Rodolphus, Bella, Lucius, Narcissa : ils ont grandi ensemble, ils se soutiennent, ils sont une famille, au sens des clans écossais. Quand je dis que Rodolphus les comprend, je le disais dans le sens : le sang Malefoy/Black est primordial, il fallait le protéger à l'aube de la défaite. De plus, le fait que les Malefoy aient changé de veste est trop invraisemblable pour lui : ils ne peuvent pas avoir trahi, ils ont agi dans l'intérêt du clan, concept qui revient. Pour le « 'Cissa chérie », comme je te l'ai dit, ils sont tous proches, et quant au secret de Lucius… Je t'avouerai que tu pars dans une mauvaise direction : cela concerne l'après-guerre, et Rodolphus ne peut le savoir. Cela ne concerne même pas totalement Voldy : voilà tout ce que je peux te dire. ;) Sinon, la blague de Ginny ! Huhu… Me suis bien marrée à écrire ça (nan je ne suis pas folle !). Pour les analyses intérieures de Monette, je dirai qu'elle relativise le baiser plus qu'elle ne l'accepte. Enfin les stagiaires ! Non, je n'ai pas lu la bande dessinée dont tu me parles… Je trouvais juste le nom d'Archibald absolument … Je ne sais pas. Il me plait beaucoup, c'est à la fois moche et beau… Mouais bon je me tais. Je ne sais pas encore vraiment si son nom sera à retenir, j'hésite et suppute… Je verrai bien ! Bref, merci pour ta trèès jolie review et bonne lecture ! Bisous

* * *

_« __Le __temps __mûrit __toute__ choses__, par le __temps __toutes __choses__ viennent__ en __évidence__, le __temps__ est __père__ de la __vérité__. » _

** François Rabelais**

* * *

**o**O**o**

_**Chapitre XIII**_

_**/ **__Car parfois, l'on préfère bien plus épier le passé que regarder le présent dans les yeux.__** /**_

**o**O**o**

Blaise Zabini saisit au vol le message itinérant qui s'obstinait à tourner autour de sa tête. Et pour cause, il portait son nom. Il le déplia dans un bruit froissé et rapprocha l'écriture acérée de son meilleur ami de son visage.

_Blaise, dans mon bureau au plus vite._

_DM._

Clair, net, précis. Le jeune noir situa à quel étage il était. Pile poil. D'un pas nonchalant, il reprit sa marche vers l'office de son cher et tendre meilleur ami, ne prenant pas en compte l'apparente urgence du message. Drago avait parfois trop l'habitude à traiter qui se trouvait dans l'axe de ses besoins avec la douceur d'un tyran. Il roula en boule le parchemin et l'envoya avec souplesse vers l'une des poubelles qui faisaient l'angle des corridors. Dans le mille. Décidément, aujourd'hui la chance lui souriait. Prenant appui sur une poignée de porte lustrée de près, il entra dans une pièce.

Un essaim de secrétaires et coursiers piaillaient d'affolement dans la pièce principale du département de coopération internationale, section américaine. Indifférent à tout ce raffut, Blaise se dirigea vers une admirable porte sculptée, qui était fermée avec application. Il s'agissait de celle qui ouvrait l'office du délégué aux négociations, un poste conséquent en soi.

.- Hola mi amor ! Que puis-je faire pour ton bon plaisir? chantonna-t-il avec entrain.

Drago lui fit un signe agacé de la tête et Blaise en conclut qu'il devait se servir une tasse de thé et aller s'affaler dans l'un des élégants fauteuils de rotin qui entouraient la cheminée. Pendant quelques instants, il n'entendit que le bruit du grattement de la plume nerveuse de son ami et ainsi que quelques déplacements de feuilles. Quelques soupirs énervés, également. Puis, enfin, il distingua un fauteuil qui glissait sur le parquet ciré et des pas s'approchant de lui. Le bruit mou des coussins lui indiqua que Drago s'était installé. Alors Blaise tourna la tête, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres.

.- Alors, _amore mio_, quels sont les soins urgents que tu réclamais dans ton ardent et si touchant message.

.- Un meilleur ami un peu plus sérieux et efficace.

.- Mais je suis parfaitement sérieux, Drakie. Désires-tu une nouvelle secrétaire un peu plus décorative ?

.- Tu vois bien que tu es incapable de sérieux. Et je te remercie, mais Bethsabée est parfaite.

.- Tu fais dans les quinquagénaires, maintenant ?

.- Je ne fais dans rien du tout. Blaise, s'il te plait, bois ton thé et écoute-moi.

Le jeune délégué se massa légèrement le cou, soucieux, s'ébouriffant les cheveux au passage. Il avait l'air fatigué. Blaise fronça les sourcils. Il avait beau aimer être léger, le bien-être de son ami lui importait.

.- On a ce... Cette réunion, commission, vois ça comme tu veux, sur une possible base de lois magiques entre tous les pays anglophones.

.- Comme ce qu'on fait les moldus en Europe ?

.- A peu près, oui. Sauf qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une mise en commun, de commerce, ni rien. Non, on ne veut pas de ça, tu as vu quels remous cela provoque chez les moldus ? Les frontières doivent rester palpables, ainsi chaque amélioration sera bien perçue. Bref, là n'est pas le sujet.

.- Je t'écoute alors.

.- Il s'agit de bâtir un socle commun pour les lois magiques. Nous avons bien entendu dans toute notre communauté l'interdiction des impardonnables, ce qui relève plus d'une tradition que de textes établis, et il s'agira là de quelque chose de plus précis. La majorité magique accordée au même âge partout, une base commune des matières enseignées, des potions validées ou non, ou encore les critères d'autorisation pour les animagus... Je pense que tu vois ce que j'essaie de t'expliquer.

.- Oui, oui, jusque-là ça va. En plus je suppose que certains pays se montrent réticents au nom de leur... folklore? Je comprends que tu aies l'air fatigué, c'est une grosse entreprise, d'autant que tu dois traiter avec les plus insipides.

.- Tu m'en diras tant. Je ne suis pas prêt de traverser à nouveau l'Atlantique de sitôt.

.- Mais pourquoi as-tu besoin de moi ? Je ne vois pas tellement quelle part je pourrais prendre dans ce processus, ce n'est pas mon domaine.

.- Howitt.

.- ... ?

.- Miranda Howitt. On va devoir travailler en tandem. Et tu sais bien que j'ai cette femme en horreur.

.- Par Salazar, je le sais. Je te plains.

.- Jusque-là, nous avons réussi à traiter tout ça sans nous croiser, par coursiers interposés.

.- Et ça marche, non ? Tout va bien, alors, se détendit Blaise.

.- On va devoir organiser un dîner avec tous les barbus de la commission. Nous allons faire ça dans un de mes appartements londoniens.

.- Donc tu vas devoir la croiser.

.- Avec d'autres personnes, ça devrait aller mais...

.- Quoi ?

Drago prit un air de petit garçon quémandant une faveur.

.- Tu ne veux pas aller la voir pour lui parler du dîner ? Il faut la convaincre que mon plan d'organisation est la meilleure solution, et que mon appartement est le plus à même de séduire nos collaborateurs. En plus, mes coursiers sont débordés et puis tu sauras faire. Et elle t'adore.

Blaise se recula dans son fauteuil, horrifié. Ses mains s'étaient violemment agrippées aux accoudoirs.

.- Va-t-en de là, Satan !

.- Mais non, tu peux bien faire ça pour moi, hein Blaise ? Tu n'es pas mon meilleur-ami-pour-la-vie ? pleurnicha le blond.

.- Tu es mièvre, c'est incroyable.

.- Mais tu ne risques rien, elle te vénère.

Blaise se renfrogna et posa brusquement sa tasse sur la table basse. Il alluma avec rage une cigarette, cherchant à se calmer.

.- Tout ça à cause de ma mère...

.- Howitt t'appelle son Elfe de Cornouailles !

.- Raison de plus pour ne pas y aller.

.- S'il te plait ?..

.- Pourquoi ma mère a-t-elle épousé en cinquième mariage le frère de cette folle ?

.- Blaise...

.- Ok,ok. Je déteste ma mère, tu le sais, ça ?

**o**O**o**

Ce soir-là, Hermione emporta un nombre conséquent de dossiers chez elle. Elle avait du pain sur la planche, et n'avait que trop lésiné durant les vacances en s'apitoyant sur son propre sort. Sitôt les enfants couchés, elle débarrassa tout ce qui encombrait son bureau et s'attabla, fébrile. Elle se demandait si quelque détail lui permettrait enfin de comprendre le fond du mystère Malefoy. Faisait-on chanter la famille ? Lucius était-il vivant ? Si oui, où était-il ? Si non, pourquoi le cacher ? Que s'était-il passé ? Et qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien importer à ce point et au Ministère et à la puissante famille pour garder le silence durant si longtemps ?..

La jeune femme re-fit glisser les documents que lui avait fourni Astoria Malefoy sur le bois de son pupitre et commença son étude.

_Nom __: Lucius Abraxas Malefoy ;_

_De père : Abraxas Vespasien Malefoy;_

_De mère : Queenie Ann Malefoy, née Warrington ;_

_Pas de frère ni de sœur recensés. _

_Né le__ : 31 octobre 1954_

_Épouse :__ Narcissa Lycoris Malefoy, née Black, depuis le 1__er__ mai 1979. _

_Enfant(s) :__ Drago Lucius Malefoy, né le 5 juin 1980._

Études : École d'éveil à la magie du Wiltshire, Secondaire au Collège de sorcellerie de Poudlard (Écosse) :

_examen des BUSEs (1972) : reçu avec 8 matières sur 9_

_examen des ASPICs (1975) : reçu avec 7 matières sur 7_

_(Les études supérieures de la période de la première guerre (1975-1981) n'ont été retrouvées qu'en documents fragmentaires : école de Duel de Montauban (France), collaboration avec Gringotts pour la gestion du patrimoine des Malefoy, études judiciaires puis appartenance de courte durée au Magenmagot (année 1979).)_

_Profession(s) __: Membre du conseil administratif de Poudlard, Directeur des donations « Malefoy », chargé de diplomatie au Ministère, administrateur du patrimoine des Malefoy._

_ 1: Mis en cause dans les premiers procès des partisans du mage noir Voldemort (appelés "mangemorts"), mais disculpé._

_ 2: Mis en cause dans les seconds procès des partisans du mage noir Voldemort, reconnu coupable. Peine : trente-cinq années d'incarcération en la citadelle carcérale d'Azkaban. Pas de demande d'appel._

Hermione interrompit sa lecture. Comment cela, aucune demande d'appel n'avait été enregistrée ? Le document avait donc du être modifié, car elle connaissait l'existence de ce fameux appel, lequel avait fait un bruit retentissant dans les médias sorciers, à l'époque tout du moins. Elle regarda l'en-tête du papier._ 2005_. L'on avait donc réimprimé le dossier de Lucius, afin que son absence soit perçue comme légale. Et les Malefoy possédaient donc les nouveaux papiers. Pourtant l'on avait oublié de remplacer certains de ceux qui sommeillaient dans les étagères poussiéreuses de son département du Ministère. Hermione se permit un petit sourire. Cela voulait dire que d'autres bévues avaient été commises ! Elle reprit avidement sa lecture.

**_ACTE D'ACCUSATION :_**

_Accusé : Lucius Abraxas Malefoy (1954 - ...)_

_ **. **Appartenance à un groupe de terrorisme de grande envergure._

_**. **__Poste de commandement des troupes dudit groupe._

_**. **__Circulation de fonds vers cette organisation._

_**. **__Procédés d'intimidation__._

_**. **__Corruption de membres du Ministère de la Magie__. _

_**. **__Possession de grimoires de Magie noire._

_**. **__Possession d'artefacts de Magie noire._

_**. **__Soutien actif de la politique eugéniste du tyran Tom Jedusort._

_**. **__Attaques armées ; dégâts matériels._

_**. **__Coups et blessures._

_**. **__Sévices graves ; tortures._

_**. **__Meurtre d'au moins sept personnes._

_Prié de comparaître au tribunal de grande instance du Mangenmagot le : 1__er__ octobre 2002._

_Parti civil : Robert McMillian_

_Défense : Willehm Ellery_

_Président du Magenmagot : Tiberius Odgen_

Hermione sourit une fois de plus. Le détail de l'acte d'accusation était hautement instructif. Il lui fournissait de nouveaux témoins, de nouveaux noms qui sauraient à coup sûr nombre de détails sur son affaire. Car l'acte d'accusation du dossier initial ne comportait pas ces noms là, ne disséminant de façon avare que quelques informations. Deux noms l'intéressaient particulièrement : celui de l'avocat en charge de la défense de Lucius, et celui du président du Mangenmagot. Tous deux, s'étant trouvés aux premières loges, devaient connaître nombre de choses qui pourraient l'aider. Et puis rencontrer un avocat ayant accepté de prendre la défense de Lucius était assez intéressant. Hermione jeta un œil à la pendule. Pas loin de minuit. Elle ne devrait plus tarder à aller se coucher, elle avait une équipe à diriger le lendemain. Malgré tout, elle saisit un nouveau feuillet.

Le Chicaneur, numéro 8773 du 22 mars 2003 **: LUCIUS MALEFOY INCARCERE**

_Chers lecteurs,_

Une telle nouvelle, guère surprenante pour nos consciences droites, mais beaucoup plus par rapport aux machinations sordides qui infestent notre Ministère, ne méritait pas moins que l'on la place à notre une. Notre envoyé spécial, Hepzebiah Racoon était aux tribunes pour assister à cet intéressant démêlé, et va de sa plume agile et précise vous retranscrire l'évènement :

_« Durant six mois, ce procès nous aura tenus en haleine, sans doute plus que bien d'autres qui se résolvaient en toute discrétion pendant ce temps-là __(gare aux résultats de ceux-ci ! Peut-être le procès de Malefoy n'était qu'un bouc émissaire pour libérer d'autres dangereux malfaiteurs ? Affaire à suivre. ). Ainsi, hier dans la soirée, enfin, le jury aura rendu le verdict. __**Coupable**__. Condamné à trente-cinq années de réclusion. Mais en place de la liesse, des huées auxquelles l'on aurait facilement pu s'attendre, l'effet de surprise règne. Personne n'y croyait vraiment, cette grande famille bien trop puissante semblait intouchable. Le silence qui s'installe en maître dans la salle en est presque assourdissant, l'on voudrait le briser, mais l'on n'ose pas. A l'exemple de bien d'autres, je me tourne vers la famille Malefoy. Le fils, enserrant avec force la main de sa jeune fiancée, Astoria Greengrass, elle-même enceinte, semble prostré. Narcissa Malefoy est blanche, bien trop peut-être. L'on craint qu'elle ne défaille. Mais elle semble juste s'abreuver de la vue de son mari fier et droit tant qu'il peut encore l'être. Car Lucius ne semble pas démonté. Il n'a pas même tressailli. Il jauge l'assistance de son regard qui en a fait trembler tant, les écrasant de son mépris, de son orgueil et de sa supériorité. Même acculé, il conserve sa hauteur. Et malgré ma ferme opposition journalistique à ce personnage, je ne peux m'empêcher de l'admirer. Un bref instant._

_Mais revenons à présent sur le procès. La salle n'aurait pas été aussi silencieuse si les audiences n'avaient pas maintenu le monde sorcier dans l'incertitude jusqu'à la dernière minute. Et Lucius Malefoy ne serait pas lui s'il n'était parvenu à nous émouvoir, à nous faire hésiter et à rallonger le procès, retournant si brillamment les situations que l'on aurait pu jurer que c'était lui le juge dans cette affaire. La première audience à lieu le 1__er__ octobre 2002. L'on attend depuis longtemps ce jugement, la famille Malefoy est détestée, le père en tête de liste. Pourtant nul doute qu'ils passeront tous au pugilat. Curieusement, Harry Potter lui-même énonce un élément en faveur de la défense des Malefoy. Il évoque les évènements liés à la dernière bataille, et l'aide qu'ont pu lui apporter successivement les membres de cette famille (cf. notre numéro 8749). L'opinion reste mitigée. Lucius fait appel à l'un des plus brillants et prometteurs avocats de la cour, invoque pour chaque crime une cause qu'il est difficile de rejeter mais plus encore de vérifier : légitime défense, accident, protection de l'un des siens... Vous l'aurez deviné, il cherchait à rendre chacun de ses meurtres excusable. Lors de l'audience du 13 décembre, vient l'accusation d'avoir rejoint le groupuscule terroriste des mangemorts, dirigé par le tyran que nous savons. Et là, Lord Malefoy dans toute sa splendeur, il nous émeut, sans avocat, il se défend seul. « Savez-vous seulement encore, Monsieur le juge, ce qu'était être jeune à cette époque ? Les mentalités changeaient, c'était la lutte des pensées, mais également celle de la jeunesse contre la vieillesse, c'était un tourbillon de vie qui nous emportait, nous enivrait. Nous voulions être grands, nous démarquer de ces conservateurs que nous méprisions, de la vieillesse, mais nous cherchions à sauvegarder notre prestige. Des idées nouvelles, mais avec modération. C'était les jeunes contre les anciens, les pauvres contre les riches, la mixité sociale contre le conservatisme. J'étais jeune, mais j'étais riche, et de famille à lignée illustre. Et je n'étais pas le seul dans cette situation instable. Ceux que je soutenais me rejetaient, ce que j'abhorrais me tendaient la main, et vice-versa, sans aucun répit. Face à tous ces vents s'entrechoquant, qu'étions nous, dites-le moi ? Des fétus de paille qui s'envolaient, de jouets, des enfants. Monsieur, nous étions des enfants. Imbus de nous même, ambitieux, passionnés et perdus. Alors comment nous reprocher d'avoir rejoint la main qui semblait nous promettre la stabilité ? Ne serait-ce pas plutôt au système de l'époque que l'accusation devrait être faite ? Répondez-moi, Monsieur le juge, qui est vraiment le coupable ?... » __Ces déclarations, vous les connaissez. __Les autres discours, tout aussi enflammés, vous auront également chamboulés, ému. Les mois qui suivirent, l'intervention du fils, aussi habile que son père, évoquant un homme exigeant mais aimant. L'intervention de l'épouse aussi. Les anecdotes, qui nous firent rire ou au contraire nous menèrent proches des larmes. Tout cela nous embrouilla, tant et si bien que nous oubliions que c'était là un mangemort, un criminel que nous condamnions._

_Alors pourquoi ce silence ? Réjouissez-vous. D'ici quelques jours les esprits auront accepté la nouvelle, mais pour l'instant, ce silence seul me poursuit. Pourtant la justice a été rendue, et correctement. Parlez, enfin ! Riez. Mais pour l'instant, seul ce silence reste. » _

_Votre envoyé spécial, __Hepzebiah Racoon._

Hermione soupira. Elle connaissait cette coupure. Luna, la lui avait apportée, toute joyeuse, le lendemain du verdict. A l'époque, le parti pris plus ou moins nébuleux du reporter avait fait scandale. Mais elle pouvait comprendre cet avis : elle illustrait bien le trouble du procès, de cette famille en particulier, qui fascinait les gens bien trop pour leur propre bien. Comme elle, qui était bien trop troublée par le fils Malefoy pour son propre bien. Hermione papillonna des yeux. Elle était trop fatiguée pour trouver quoi que ce soit d'important en plus, ce soir-là. Qu'importait, elle avait des noms, elle n'avait plus qu'à interroger. Une nouvelle ligne directrice pour son enquête ne pouvait que la rasséréner. Satisfaite, elle éteignit sa lampe de travail d'un claquement sec.

**o**O**o**

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se présenta très tôt à son office. Elle avait rarement été à ce point enthousiasmée et bouillonnante face à un projet aussi conséquent que son enquête – à part peut-être à l'époque de Poudlard, auraient pu lui rappeler Harry et Ron, où elle était presque intenable. Elle se saisit de son courrier et s'installa confortablement dans son fauteuil, savourant le bonheur d'une tasse de café. Petit à petit, les bruits quotidiens reprenaient leurs droits et elle reconnaissait chaque arrivée dans la pièce principale du département, chaque membre de l'équipe ayant une manie spécifique, ou encore le don – à l'instar de feu Nymphadora Tonks – de toujours se prendre le porte-parapluie dans les pieds et de le renverser à grand renfort de jurons d'une imagination remarquable. La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil négligeant à sa montre. Elle avait promis un beau dossier au jeune Archibald McFadden, il n'était pas trop tôt pour commencer à y songer. Elle se releva et se dirigea vers une de ses étagères, sur laquelle reposaient quatre ou cinq classeurs de taille conséquente, servant d'almanach aux dossiers détenus en cette section, afin de rapidement les localiser, mais aussi les retrouver en fonction des dates et des thèmes. Hermione attrapait un classeur à la couverture de cuir d'un vert bouteille, quand le battant de sa porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Elle se retourna, surprise, et reconnut avec effarement la tignasse rousse qui se trouvait dans son champ de vision. _Ron._

Elle étouffa un cri et laissa tomber avec fracas le lourd almanach. Ron avança d'un pas incertain.

.- Hermione ? Ça va, ça ne t'est pas tombé dessus ?

.- Euh... Non, non... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Ron se racla la gorge, clairement mal à l'aise.

.- Eh bien... Je viens te voir.

.- Ah.

Hermione se massa la nuque pour se redonner contenance, son cerveau s'étant mis en veille. Que devait-elle faire ? Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ça. Pas du tout. Elle esquissa ce qui devait être un sourire, et indiqua un siège à son mari.

.- Je t'en prie, assied-toi. Et ferme la porte, s'il te plait.

Une minute plus tard, ils étaient face à face, plus embarrassés que jamais. Hermione regrettait que le Ministère soit enterré en sous-sol, sinon elle aurait pu sauter par la fenêtre. Elle n'avait pas tellement envie de discuter avec Ron, là, maintenant, tout de suite. De plus, le souvenir de Noël lui revenait douloureusement en mémoire, le comportement, les gestes qu'avait eu son mari, et elle sentait une colère tenace poindre au fond de sa poitrine.

.- Bien, que veux-tu ? demanda-t-elle abruptement.

.- Parler, je suppose.

.- Eh bien vas-y.

Il fallait définitivement qu'elle tente de se calmer, elle n'aimait pas toute cette agressivité impétueuse qu'elle sentait en elle.

.- ... Je suis désolé.

.- Et ? Que veux-tu que ça me fasse, que tu sois désolé. Tu ne l'es sûrement pas autant que moi. Ce qui est fait, est fait.

Sa voix se voulait détachée, méprisante et blessante.

.- Hermione, je m'en suis terriblement voulu les jours qui ont suivi le... l'incident. Et je m'en veux toujours énormément.

Il avait la tête affaissée, son regard fixait le rebord de bois du bureau. Ses cheveux roux étaient en bataille, et malgré toute sa colère, Hermione sentait son cœur s'attendrir. Maudit cœur. Elle avait envie de pleurer, aussi. De nouveau. Maudit cœur, encore. Quand elle répondit, sa gorge était déjà nouée.

.- Et est-ce que tu sais seulement dans quel état j'étais ? Dans quel désespoir profond j'étais plongée ? Tu leur a demandé ? A Fleur surtout. Tu m'as fait terriblement mal, Ronald.

.- Hermione...

Il tendit la main au travers du bureau et le rapprocha timidement de celle de sa femme. Après quelques hésitations, il la saisit et la caressa de son pouce. Mais Hermione, ayant du mal à supporter ce contact sur sa peau, les souvenirs accourant avec force sur l'écran de sa mémoire, se déroba vite.

.- Hermione, j'en suis affligé, crois-moi, mais imagine dans quel état j'étais. J'étais malheureux, terriblement triste, tu me manquais, je ne comprenais plus rien et je te voulais. Et je t'avais surprise à la salle des archives du Ministère, et Malefoy qui se permettait de flirter avec toi...

.- On ne flirtait pas ! Tu sais bien qu'il aime m'agacer.

.- T'agacer ? Hermione, aux dernières nouvelles, il te haïssait, répondit tristement Ron, un reproche flagrant dans sa voix.

Hermione accusa le coup. Et encore il ne savait pas tout... Tout ce qu'elle avait fait. Qu'ils avaient fait, avec Malefoy. Elle se rappela mentalement à l'ordre et tenta de se justifier en suivant la voie de la raison, celle de laquelle elle n'aurait jamais du s'écarter dans ses rapports avec Malefoy.

.- Ron, les dernières nouvelles dont tu parles datent d'il y a plus de quinze ans. Du temps a passé, nous avons grandi. Notre façon d'envisager nos rapports a évolué, nous sommes devenus adultes...

Hermione se permit un sourire. Elle doutait de la véracité de son affirmation concernant Ron. Concernant elle-même, également. Qu'avait dit Malefoy ? Le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé aurait pu leur arriver lors de leur adolescence... Mais s'était déroulé maintenant. En faveur de quelle maturité plaidait-elle donc ? Insensible aux cheminements de l'esprit de sa femme, Ron ne perçut pas l'ironie, et continua son discours.

.- Je me sentais mal ce soir-là. Quelque part, j'en voulais aux membres de ma famille d'être gentils avec toi. Pourtant, c'était normal, le problème ne les concernait pas : c'est entre nous deux. Mais... Je ressassais cette scène que j'avais surprise, et les bouteilles circulaient. En te voyant plaisanter avec Harry, j'ai été jaloux.

.- Jaloux ?

.- Oui, cette vieille jalousie qui ne m'avait plus travaillée depuis nos dix-sept ans. Et pourtant elle revenait. Puis je t'ai entendue te plaindre. Je n'étais plus très net, et tu sais que je n'ai jamais tellement tenu l'alcool. Et dans mon esprit, la seule victime c'était moi.

.- Pourtant ne dit-on pas que l'alcool laisse éclater certaines vérités ? Tes paroles ne pouvaient pas être totalement détachées de la vérité...

Ron se recula dans son fauteuil, résigné.

.- Peut-être. Je ne sais plus.

.- Ron... Ce que tu as fait ce soir-là n'est pas effaçable juste avec tes excuses. Et c'est loin de résoudre les problèmes que l'on avait à la base tous les deux, et ton long silence n'a fait que les ancrer plus encore dans le quotidien.

.- Hermione ! Ne veux-tu donc plus que l'on avance tous les deux ? s'emporta Ron.

Hermione sursauta, surprise par son ton.

.- Ron, je ne pense pas que tu sois en position de t'énerver.

.- Je m'énerve car la situation s'enlise. Je veux sauver notre couple.

.- Sache que je ne le sauverai pas à tout prix, murmura Hermione, les yeux baissés.

Ron se releva brusquement, l'air piqué des paroles de sa femme. Hermione se remit elle aussi sur ses pieds et arpenta son office jusqu'à la fausse fenêtre qui s'y trouvait, au travers de laquelle elle noya son regard, pour ne pas affronter celui de Ron. Et pour trouver le courage de lui avouer ses conclusions.

.- Que veux-tu dire ? tonna-t-il.

.- Je refuse que le prix pour notre couple soit le malheur. J'y ai réfléchi Ron. Je serais prête à attendre un revirement de situation, un retour de flamme, mais j'ai tellement peur d'attendre en vain. Pour l'instant, je sais que je ne pourrais pas retourner comme avant dans tes bras...

.- Et pourquoi ça ?

.- Cela fait longtemps, Ron. Et ce que tu as fait me... J'ai peur que tu me touches. Et j'ai versé tellement de larmes au cours de cette période. Mais pas de larmes regrets. Des larmes face à ma perdition dans mon esprit, à la dureté du changement, aux reproches, des larmes de peur aussi face à un nouveau départ. Des larmes de culpabilité car je te fais souffrir, je fais souffrir nos enfants et également nos proches. Mais pas des larmes de regret. Ce qui arrive est nécessaire. Je ne pouvais pas continuer ainsi.

Elle sentit une main se refermer sur son bras. Elle tressaillit et tourna le visage pour faire face à Ron. Il avait du mal à contenir sa colère, mais semblait également désemparé.

.- S'il te plait, chuchota-t-elle, ne me touche pas. Je t'en prie, je ne peux pas encore...

Il relâcha sa main et s'éloigna de quelques pas, tentant visiblement de se calmer. Pourtant sa voix était forte lorsqu'il reprit la parole, et elle aurait pu jurer qu'on l'entendait par-delà les parois de son bureau.

.- Tu t'es décidée pour la séparation, c'est bien ça ? Tu en as marre de moi, tu ne m'aimes plus, tout ce que je mérite de ta part est la pitié. Je ne te savais pas si hautaine, capable de te détacher aussi rapidement. Après plus de quinze ans, voilà que ton affection s'en va, et tu ne te bats pas. Ce n'est pas toi.

.- Ron, tu as encore toute mon affection. Et je me bats justement contre mes sentiments qui, toujours, se tiennent en moi. Mais je vois bien que nous n'arrivons plus à fonctionner ensemble. Peut-être est-il temps de relâcher les liens et de voir ce que ça donne...

.- Une séparation, j'avais raison.

.- Non, de la distance, de la réflexion. Une pause, pendant laquelle chacun verra si la présence de l'autre est encore nécessaire, ou si ce n'est pas mieux de ... changer notre statut civil.

.- De divorcer, tu veux dire ? rétorqua Ron en un cri.

.- Non ! Non, pas ça...

Hermione n'avait pas encore la force de prononcer ce mot. Elle plissa les yeux, tentant de bloquer les larmes qui affluaient. Elle s'agrippa au rebord de son bureau pour rester droite, mais elle sentait sa tête tourner. Pourquoi n'y arrivait-elle pas ? Pourquoi Ron avait toujours ce pouvoir sur elle ?..

.- Alors quoi, si ce n'est pas le divorce ?

.- Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas ...

.- Tu es lâche. Hermione, ouvre les yeux, et regarde-moi en face. Ouvre-les, par Merlin, ose me dire ce que tu désires tant !

Hermione ne pouvait que secouer la tête de droite à gauche en une vaine négation.

.- Dis-moi !

Ron avait encore crié, et Hermione, à ce son, trembla. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, et la tête incertaine d'Archiblad apparut.

.- Vous m'aviez demandé de venir dans votre bureau ?

Hermione regarda l'heure : il avait vingt minutes d'avance. Il devait être venu à l'entente des cris. Elle lui sourit au travers de ses larmes qui commençaient à ruisseler.

.- Oui, c'est cela, Archie. Ron, peux-tu nous laisser ? Nous devons travailler. On se reverra une autre fois.

Ron ne répondit pas, ne la regarda pas et sortit en coup de vent de l'office sous le regard méfiant du stagiaire. Hermione, quant à elle, s'effondra dans son fauteuil, tentant de se ressaisir, tandis qu'Archibald allait, sans mot dire, lui chercher une tasse de café noir, très serré.

**o**O**o**

**Lettre de Blaise Zabini à Drago Malefoy.**

Ministère Britannique de la Magie, office n°435, le 7 janvier 2013

_Drago,_

_En ami fidèle et courageux, je suis allé parler à la Howitt. Je t'épargne le détail de ce sacerdoce (sache au moins qu'elle m'a offert très complaisamment un portrait de feu son chat, nommé Liane. Je crois bien que je vais devoir le cacher, jamais Selene n'acceptera de l'accrocher où que ce soit.).En ce qui concerne l'emplacement du dîner et l'organisation que tu proposais, elle n'a fait que peu d'objections (que j'ai contrecarrées, tu t'en doutes. Si l'on chipote à présent sur le choix du nombre de fleurs...). Par contre, il y aurait comme un problème quant à sa présence. Il semblerait que ce soir-là elle doive également assister à la réunion des anciennes élèves de l'école d'enchantement privée pour jeunes filles de Plymouth. J'ignorais qu'elle avait été dans un tel endroit, mais il me semble bien me souvenir que quand feu Cesare Howitt était encore mon beau-père, sa famille avait la curieuse particularité d'être à la fois sorcière et très ancrée dans la religion anglicane moldue (ils avaient eu d'importants prélats dans leur famille). Pour résumer le tout, tu devras assurer seul l'animation du dîner (tu en es ravi, j'en suis sûr !). Toutefois la vieille pie-grièche aime à garder ses pâturages et compte envoyer quelqu'un en son nom. La sous-directrice de son département. Et devine de qui il s'agit ?..._

_Bien à toi,_

_Blaise_

**Lettre de Drago Malefoy à Blaise Zabini**

Ministère Britannique de la Magie, office n° 164, le 7 janvier 2013

_Zabini de mon cœur,_

_J'ai dansé en recevant ton message ! Pas de Howitt __: La Commission sera peut-être réussie ! Concernant le nom de l'envoyée de la vieille Miranda, laisse-moi deviner. S'agirait-il de Granger ? C'est fort intéressant – et je t'avoue ça sans lien aucun avec une certaine anecdote de notre Nouvel An, je dis juste que ses réactions risquent de m'amuser. Et puis Granger a toujours été passionnante à observer, n'est-ce pas ? Laisse-moi le privilège de la prévenir, elle va adorer !_

_Drago_

**Lettre de Blaise Zabini à Drago Malefoy.**

Ministère Britannique de la Magie, office n°435, le 8 janvier 2013

_Drago,_

_Sache que toi seul a toujours adoré observer Granger. Espèce de maniaque. Je te laisse à tes passions douteuses, mais fais gaffe avec Asto', je te le répète. Et ne rend pas Granger folle, elle est au demeurant guère pire qu'une autre – elle m'a semblée bien sympathique au Nouvel An mais je dois t'avouer que j'étais déjà bien parti. Tu me raconteras ?_

_Blaise_

**Lettre de Drago Malefoy à Hermione Weasley-Granger.**

Ministère Britannique de la Magie, office n° 164, le 8 janvier 2013

_Mes salutations Granger,_

_Je brave courageusement ton ordre de ne pas nous recroiser, mais crois-le bien, cela est contre ma volonté. C'est un ordre d'en haut, de ton en haut : Miranda Howitt, ta chef. Elle est actuellement en collaboration avec mon département pour un projet d'union des sorciers anglophones pour l'établissement d'une base de lois communes aux différents pays – enfin, cela est le résumé très court du projet. Malheureusement Mrs Howitt a dû se désister – peut-être te l'a-t-elle dit – et tu seras sa représentante lors d'un dîner que nous organisons pour nos collaborateurs étrangers. Il faudrait bien entendu que tu sois légèrement au courant du projet. Ta présence sera requise vendredi 18 janvier à 19h30 au 7, Hampton's court, à Londres. Sois bien habillée – pourquoi pas ta ravissante petite robe noire ?_

_Bien à toi,_

_Drago Malefoy_

**o**O**o**

**Voilà…! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu ! :)**

**Ce coup-ci vous avez eu un peu de tout : quelques avancées dans l'enquête et l'apparition de pistes, du Drago, du Blaise (je l'aime beaucoup Blaisounet, moi), des messages douteux…**

**Et la confrontation de notre couple Weasley ! Enfin... J'espère que ça vous a semblé vraisemblable, mais je suppose que vous appréciez la note sur laquelle cela se finit ? ;)**

**Breffons, c'est l'heure pour vous d'aller prendre le thé avec Mister « **_**go**_** »…**

**De gros Bisous et à la prochaine !**

**Olivia, **_**alias**_** Stellmaria **


	14. Chapitre XIV

** Adolescences tardives **

**/**_Papa. Dis, pourquoi on ne va jamais voir papi?_**/ /**_Scorpius, qui t'a foutu ces idioties dans le crâne?_**/ /**_Rose Weasley._**/** _ Drago soupira. Il avait fallu qu'elle tienne de sa mère. Il devrait aller parler à Granger, ceci ne devait pas se propager. Post T7_

**Disclaimer: **Tout à JKR, sauf les personnages sortis de mon imagination...

**Pairing:** HGDM, what else?

_**Me revoilàà!**_ Bon, là je suis vraiment inexcusable pour le retard, _pardon, pardon, pardon,_ mille excuses…

A ma décharge (oui, il y a toujours de bonnes raisons de ne pas faire quelque chose, mais celles-ci sont vraiment bonnes !), j'avais une **satanée dissertation de philo** qui me narguait et me rongeait toute ma motivation (« le philosophe doit-il être un homme de son temps ? » Ou pas. Enfin bon, _Alea jacta est_, je l'ai rendue), **mes parents m'ont abandonnée** une semaine seule avec la chien, car ils sont partis en Tunisie (oui, ils s'embêtent pas, hein ? Mais j'ai plein de cadeaux donc ça va je les absous), **je suis tombée malade** (j'éprouve une profonde haine contre les mouchoirs) et au moment où j'ai voulu envoyer le chapitre, eh bien… **Panne de réseau.** _Youpitralala._

Sinon _**lecteur-mon-ami**_, tu seras content de savoir que j'ai repeint ma porte en _rouge, or_ (oh chuut hein), et _noir_, elle est **canonissime**, que le type qui joue dans le Roméo et Juliette de 1968 il a la même tête que **Zac Efron** (traumatisme… _Vade retro_, moi j'dis), que la **narghilé à la menthe**, c'est comme les _freedent_, que j'ai un **second voisin mignon** mais que je suis atteinte du **syndrome du machin inutile** quand je le croise, que finalement, je vais vraiment avoir les cheveux _**nougatiiiine**_ (m'étais trompé la dernière fois, c'était pas praline) etc… _**Blabla blaah…**_

Ok promis, j'arrête, je réponds aux reviewettes-chéries-d'amour que j'aime très fort et je vous laisse lire, en espérant que vous aimerez, tout naturellement… ;)

Et… Et… **Merci**. Merci de me lire, et de m'encourager! _**J'vous aime :)**_

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**

MiladyMoOn : Ma petite Charentaise, merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup pour ta review qui comme d'habitude m'a plus que comblée ! :) Je ne sais pas si j'écris avec justesse, je me projette juste, et si je le fais correctement, tant mieux… Car c'est tout ce que j'ai pour écrire ce genre de situation ! Sinon, Lulu t'interpelle et tu t'interroges… Le but est atteint ! Sinon pour les documents, c'était mon gros dilemme, ma bête noire pendant un temps. Je n'aimais pas écrire ça, ça me paraissait vide. Mais je voulais que ce soit vraisemblable. J'ai passé un temps fou à chercher les noms… ;) Il fallait qu'ils soient suffisamment prétentieux ! En tout cas merci pour l'article de journal, je n'étais pas sûre… Quant à Blaise… Il n'a pas fait sa dernière apparition, tu t'en doutes ! Quant au roman… Pas encore assez sûre de moi pour me lancer, pour changer ! Et pour finir tes nouvelles perturbantes, que je sais à présent… Courage, courage, je te soutiens et je réitère mon soutien à celles qui sont suffisamment géniales pour être tes amies (dans l'attente de les rencontrer ;p). Bref, je t'envoie toute mon amitié, thinkin' about april… Bisouss

lou29 : Coucou toi ! Merci pour ton habituelle review ! Eeh non, le service des ventes est saturé, c'est la crise financière Mam'zelle, plus de Drago en stock ! ;) Sinon tu apprécies le tandem Dragounet/Blaisounet ! :D Tant mieux, ils étaient en charge de l'humour dans le dernier chapitre, donc leur mission est apparemment réussie ! (parce que bon, sinon c'est un peu larmoyant tout ça, non ?) Sinon, une promesse de D/H à venir, je le confirme, et le mystère Lucius qui s'épaissit, encore et toujours… Muahaha, j'm'amuse bien avec ça ! Et puis le R/H, avec peu de remontée de pente (voir pas du tout). Bizarrement, tout le monde a approuvé ce point ! ;) Breffons, merci encore et bonne lecture ! Bizz

liaco : Wow, deux reviews ! :) Mercii beaucoup! Alors je réponds dans l'ordre: oui, le couple Weasley s'enfonce encore et toujours, et Drago sature le chapitre (mit l'éternel Blaise). Par contre la confrontation que tu attends ne sera pas de ce chapitre, désolée, mais du prochain! Enfin, je pense malgré tout te contenter avec celui-là… ;) En tout cas merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments, c'est adorable et ça me touche beaucoup, merci! Pour répondre à ta seconde review, je ne sais absolument pas combien de chapitres cette fic aura. Moins de trente, je l'espère… En fait quand je l'ai commencée, je pensais écrire une petite fiction de dix chapitres grand max mais… Je me suis emballée et on en est là (surtout parce que je tiens à la vraisemblance et que j'ai beaucoup développé les autres persos, l'affaire Lucius et le rapport au passé, points que je ne supprimerai pour rien au monde). Donc voilà la réponse, tu devrais encore lire mes petits écrits pendant quelques temps! En tout cas continue de reviewer, j'aime beaucoup recevoir ton point de vue! De gros bisouss.

curieuse du 78 : Hulloo! Oui, Mister « go » est sensationnel, c'est un « go » hors pair. Tellement même que l'on voudrait lui resserrer la pince… ;) Mais je comprends que Drago l'emporte, après tout mister « go » n'est plus du premier âge, depuis le temps qu'il reçoit des lecteurs chez lui… En tout cas merci beaucoup de tous tes compliments, et bonne lecture! Bisous

papillon bleue : Coucou! Merci pour ta gentille review, je t'absous de ton retard… xD Ce n'est pas bien grave, puisque le mal est réparé! En tout cas j'espère que tu aimeras la suite! Bizz

* * *

_J'ai tant __rêvé__, j'ai tant __rêvé__ que je ne suis plus d'ic_i**.**

**Léon-Paul Fargue**

* * *

**o**O**o**

_**Chapitre XIII**_

_Ou quand la réalité nous percute et qu'on réalise que ça fait trop mal._

**o**O**o**

Ce soir-là, Hermione dormit très mal. Se mêlaient en son esprit ses angoisses, ses recherches et l'arrogant petit mot que Malefoy avait eu le plaisir de lui envoyer, et qu'elle avait reçu juste avant que Miranda, qui passait en coup de vent prendre son courrier, ne vienne elle-même lui apprendre sa nouvelle mission. Fort heureusement elle n'aurait à ce moment-là plus à assurer la direction à la place de sa chef, même si elle se plaisait à servir de tuteur aux jeunes apprentis. Même s'ils ne devenaient pas avocats, ils devaient se familiariser avec les procès et les lois, réfléchir aux améliorations à proposer, aux équivalences entre les pays. Plus encore, ils devaient apprendre à repérer les clauses qui se devaient d'être modernisées, et les coins obscurs à nettoyer. Ce qui expliquait l'importance de leur premier dossier à traiter en autonomie : ils étaient les futures charnières du système judiciaire.

La jeune femme ne passait pas la nuit chez elle, Ron lui ayant envoyé un court mot pour la prévenir qu'il aimerait passer une soirée avec les enfants. De toute façon, elle ne se sentait pas la force de le croiser. Heureusement, sa secrétaire avait encore une fois complaisamment accepté de l'héberger, mais Hermione avait l'impression d'abuser, et réfléchissait à un moyen de lui renvoyer l'ascenseur. Toute cette accumulation de soucis lui causait des migraines affreuses. Et elle peinait à s'endormir. Pourtant lorsque Morphée l'accueillit en ses bras, ce ne fut guère mieux, et ses chimères la laissèrent perplexe...

Hermione avançait dans une vaste salle de pierre, aux sombres voûtes élevées. Elle reconnut rapidement la cour principale du Magenmagot. Ses doigts effleurèrent son corps et elle vit qu'elle portait l'élégante robe que Jenny lui avait achetée pour le nouvel an. Pourquoi diable se baladait-elle ainsi vêtue dans une salle de procès ? Curieuse, elle promena son regard autour d'elle. Elle remarqua alors que la salle bruissait de sons, elle était bondée et les gens circulaient d'un banc à l'autre, bavardant, mais elle ne parvenait pas à saisir un traître mot de leurs échanges. Elle marcha un peu, cherchant à se repérer. Soudain elle reconnut Neville, assis seul au bout d'une rangée. Elle s'avança.

_.- Neville ! Que fais-tu là ?_

_.- Moi ? Mais j'assiste à l'appel, voyons._

_.- Quel appel ? Que se passe-t-il ici ?_

_.- On attend la session d'appel de Lucius Malefoy, voyons, tu es bien là pour ça, non ?_

_.- Mais... Il est vivant ?_

_.- Vivant ?_

_Neville fronça les sourcils, semblant soudain méfiant à l'égard d'Hermione._

_.- Mais bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? On avait retardé son audience pour faire passer en priorité la liberté des elfes de maison, tout le monde sait ça._

_.- Ah bon... balbutia Hermione._

_Neville haussa les épaules et, dédaigneux, s'éloigna. Hermione se retrouva seule. Elle frissonna : sa robe ne lui tenait pas très chaud. Un courant d'air persistant lui glaçait les jambes. Elle s'approcha du premier rang et s'installa, elle avait hâte de voir ça. Soudain, elle entendit des cris, qui lui percèrent les tympans. Elle se retourna, et remarque alors l'immense porte d'entrée, béante de lumière, vers laquelle deux hommes entraînaient un prisonnier. Il s'agissait de Ron. Hermione, paniquée, se releva et courut vers son mari, elle se jeta à genoux et lui empoigna les épaules._

_.- Ron, Ron, dis-moi, où t'emmènent-ils ?_

_.- Ne me touche pas, traîtresse, c'est ton sale chat qui a tué Croutard !_

_.- Oh, Ron, je suis désolée, ça fait longtemps, tu le sais, Ron !_

_.- Traîtresse, traîtresse, tu pactises avec l'ennemi ! Et Krum alors ?_

_.- Ron, je t'aime, ne m'en veux pas, je suis désolée... gémit-elle._

_.- Et c'est moi que l'on emporte, comme un coupable !_

_Hermione se mit à sangloter mais rapidement, Ron se déroba à ses mains et ses gardes l'emmenèrent, tandis qu'il continuait de vociférer. Hermione s'allongea sur le sol froid et continua de sangloter, indifférente aux gens qui l'entouraient. Mais alors, les lumières se tamisèrent. Intriguée, elle se releva et remarqua que l'estrade était illuminée. Elle voulait se rapprocher, elle ne voyait pas bien. Alors elle remonta l'allée centrale à quatre pattes, voulant être discrète. Aucun des sorciers présents ne semblait remarquer la jeune femme qui rampait presque au centre de la salle. Quand enfin elle arriva au premier rang, les genoux endoloris, elle s'assit sur un banc. L'estrade où devaient s'asseoir les juges était éclairée. Mais ils étaient attablés à une table présentant des similitudes avec celle des professeurs de Poudlard, et dînaient jovialement. L'on entendait cette fois-ci parfaitement leurs paroles._

_.- Ma chère Pomona, c'est délicieux._

_.- Je ne vous le fais pas dire, c'est une réussite._

_.- Et si nous parlions de notre projet de base de lois pour les sorciers anglophones ?_

_.- Toujours aussi sérieux Severus. Un bonbon au citron ?_

_.- Savez-vous ma chère Tonks que j'ai retrouvé ici l'oreille de mon frère George ? N'est-ce pas étonnant ?_

_.- Sans doute... Vous savez, Remus m'a dit que l'on devait juger Lucius Malefoy..._

_.- Et comment fait-on ?_

_.- À main levée ?_

_.- Je suis d'accord._

_.- Que ceux qui le déclarent coupable lèvent la main !_

_Et, guillerettes, toutes les mains de la tablée s'élevèrent avec de joyeux moulinets. Les applaudissements crépitèrent et les convives multiplièrent les révérences, ravis de leur prestation. La table disparut peu à peu dans l'ombre et l'attention d'Hermione se concentra sur l'homme assis à ses côtés. Lucius Malefoy. Son visage s'était crispé et il serrait sa canne à pommeau en tête de serpent. Très dignement il se leva et écrasa de son regard l'assistance. Une sorte d'aura émanait de lui, comme d'un saint. Mais la lumière dans la salle s'affaiblissait, et les cheveux de son voisin raccourcissaient, devenaient dorés, son visage rajeunissait... Drago Malefoy était à ses côtés et la fixait de son regard troublant. Et Hermione, dans sa robe de réveillon, se sentit pousser des ailes et se rapprocha de son voisin de banc. L'obscurité se faisait autour d'eux et alors que la salle d'audience disparaissait, un bruit de feu d'artifice retentit au-dessus de leurs têtes. Et leurs lèvres s'unirent avec douceur, et Hermione sentit un brasier couler dans ses veines et..._

... Hermione se releva, le cœur battant. Elle mit quelques instants à se souvenir du lieu en lequel elle était. Sa couverture avait glissé, elle était transie, mais son sang pulsait avec force dans ses oreilles. Dans ses lèvres. Neville, Ron, la table, les morts, Lucius, Drago, sa bouche... Elle porta nerveusement ses doigts à la sienne. Mais la fatigue accablante l'emporta rapidement à nouveau dans le royaume des chimères. Pourtant le souvenir du rêve resta.

**o**O**o**

**Journal d'Hermione Granger**

31/08/1998

_Les vacances d'été sont finies, le temps d'adaptation est supposé en faire de même. Le credo que semble afficher clairement le Ministère est « allez de l'avant ». Je veux bien, je ne suis pas de ces personnes qui stagnent, mais le deuil n'est-il pas un moment particulier ? Ne faut-il pas aider les personnes qui ont le plus de mal à reprendre plutôt que de les siffler ? Je ne comprendrai jamais la logique de ces gens. Ils se disent du camp de l'humanité mais ne conçoivent pas que si eux se sont remis plus facilement et rapidement de leur tristesse, il n'en est pas de même pour tout le monde. Si j'écris cela, c'est parce qu'aujourd'hui, je suis allée pour la première fois depuis longtemps sur le Chemin de Traverse, seule. J'avais besoin de cette solitude pour me retrouver un peu avant cette rentrée déroutante s'il en est, puisqu'à présent universitaire. J'ai été profondément stupéfaite des contrastes qu'offrait la population. Beaucoup portaient encore le deuil, bien des magasins étaient fermés. Et à côté de cela, des personnes habillées de couleurs vives, qui riaient à plein poumons aux terrasses des bars ouverts, fixant avec une sorte de rage les affligés. Des personnes qui se moquaient ouvertement de ceux qui ne surmontaient pas leur tristesse, qui étaient brisés. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre... Pourtant, il n'y a rien à comprendre. Ces personnes si hardies sont souvent les moins touchées par la guerre, elles ne se sont pas battues, n'ont que peu perdu. Je le sais, je leur ai demandé. Et à eux qui me rétorquaient qui j'étais pour les juger, je leur disais mon nom. Et ils semblaient surpris. Cela me fait rire, honnêtement. Beaucoup d'entre eux se seraient moqués de mon nom moldu, il y a quelques mois. Et le voilà respecté. Je trouve que c'est une sacrée revanche._

_Maintenant que j'ai consigné ces réflexions, je vais en venir au sujet qui m'a principalement poussée à ouvrir ces pages. Car s'il est un évènement important pour Hermione Granger, c'est bien là rentrée ! Je ne dérogerai pas à mes habitudes. J'ai déjà lu bon nombre des ouvrages du premier semestre, mais j'ai malgré tout l'impression de m'être trop laissée allée. Je n'ai après tout pas suivi de septième année, j'ai peur d'avoir des lacunes. Malgré cela, je suis impatiente, je dois te l'avouer. Je dois tout d'abord étudier pendant deux années à La Haye, aux Pays-Bas. C'est parait-il une des meilleures universités sorcières d'Europe, et son secteur judiciaire est impressionnant. Après tout, ce n'est pas pour rien que les moldus y ont établi la cour internationale de justice des Nations Unies au lendemain de la seconde guerre mondiale. Et je pourrai profiter de la Hollande, on m'en a vanté les charmes. Mais je bénis malgré tout le transplanage ! (de toute façon, sans ça, Ron aurait piqué une crise et m'aurait sans doute attachée quelque part...) De leur côté, les garçons commencent leur formation à Londres, à la IFA (Institut de Formation des Aurors), mais ils ne sont pas les seuls, et ils devront travailler dur : il y a parait-il la moitié des étudiants qui ne passent pas le première année (je ne pense pas que la formation soit si difficile que ça, mais il y a des gens qui négligent des domaines, comme les potions ou l'histoire de la magie, qui pourtant valent autant que la défense !). Nous sommes donc tous un peu sur les nerfs. Un nouveau départ, et notre trio séparé. De toute façon, je ne demeurerai à La Haye qu'en semaine, et repasserai parfois rapidement pour une soirée avec Ron. Reste Ginny, qui se lamente de devoir retourner à Poudlard. On tente de la consoler, en lui expliquant que même si nous avons manqué notre dernière année, elle doit faire la sienne car ce n'est pas comme si elle avait réellement pu effectuer pleinement sa sixième année. Et arrêter les cours au niveau des BUSEs est délicat. Et puis elle ne sera pas seule, il reste Luna. Il faudra que je tente d'aller à Pré-au-Lard les week-ends où elle sera de sortie. A moins qu'elle ne préfère voir Harry. Ils ne sont pas encore « ensemble », mais selon moi, c'est tout comme. Bref, c'est une drôle de rentrée qui se prépare. Je me demande ce qui nous attend, mais je suis tout de même impatiente de connaître de nouvelles personnes._

_Sur ce je te laisse, je préfère me coucher tôt ! (comme si j'allais arriver à dormir...)_

_Ps : j'ai reçu une lettre de Viktor qui m'annonçait qu'il passerait à Londres prochainement avec son équipe. Il me proposait de le voir. J'hésite, car même si ce serait en toute amitié de ma part, Ron risquerait de mal le prendre. Je verrai bien! C'est étrange de penser ainsi, je n'avais pas l'habitude de soupeser l'impact de mes relations, avant. Il faut que je m'accoutume. _

**o**O**o**

Pansy observait d'un air amusé son filleul, Scorpius, qui faisait des essais sur le minuscule balai que Drago lui avait offert. Le bâton de bois ne montait pas à plus de soixante-dix centimètres du sol, mais le garçonnet semblait ravi. Astoria venait de lui raconter avec humour le dépit de son fils lorsqu'il avait appris que deux de ses amis de classe, Rose Weasley et Albus Potter, ne pourraient pas lui rendre visite, ni du même coup l'admirer voletant fièrement sur son nouveau bien.

.- Eh bien, il semblerait que ton fils pactise avec l'ennemi, ma petite Astoria.

.- C'est exactement ce que dit Drago... souffla la jeune femme en roulant des yeux. Vous êtes tout de même très conservateurs, moi je trouve ça plutôt bien que les petits puissent s'entendre malgré vos anciennes querelles. Il n'y a rien de pire que les conflits qui traînent en longueur.

Pansy haussa les épaules, fataliste. Les souvenirs de Poudlard ne s'effaçaient pas aussi facilement. Astoria avait cet avantage, ayant deux ans de moins qu'eux, de n'avoir pas été mêlée avec vigueur à ces conflits, se contentant de vivre son bout de chemin dans le collège. De toute façon, la petite sœur de Daphné avait toujours été assez indépendantiste, n'ayant pas trop d'a priori sur les autres maisons, mais ne recherchant pas excessivement la compagnie. Comme Théodore. C'était d'ailleurs lui, bien plus que Daphné, qui l'avait introduite dans leur cercle d'amis durant leur septième année, alors qu'elle n'était qu'en cinquième. Tous deux avaient sympathisé du fait de leur passion pour les potions, qui les poussait souvent à investir les cachots désaffectés pendant les week-ends. A cette époque, et jusqu'à ce qu'Astoria ne se mette à fréquenter Drago, l'on aurait pu jurer qu'elle et Théo étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, tant leur complicité était flagrante. Pourtant, les paires s'étaient formées suivant une autre logique, preuve que le Destin était joueur.

.- Ces conflits-là ont, avec le recul, une certaine saveur, celle du passé, répondit complaisamment Pansy. Il nous serait trop dur de ne pas la savourer et d'oublier ce qui nous faisait vibrer, lorsque nous étions plus jeunes.

.- Nous ne sommes pas si âgés, tout de même, pour parler de ce temps-là comme s'il était à des siècles de nous ! plaisanta Astoria.

.- Certes non ! Mais les dernières années ont été si chargées et poignantes que j'ai l'impression d'avoir vécu beaucoup plus que le temps réellement écoulé.

En disant cela, Pansy laissa glisser son regard distrait sur Scorpius, qui slalomait entre les rosiers enneigés. Merlin qu'il grandissait vite ! Toutes deux se promenaient dans le parc du Manoir Malefoy, profitant de ce paysage enneigé aux consonances féeriques. Du blanc partout, un blanc qui scintillait de mille éclats sous le timide soleil qui apparaissait enfin. Des arbres noirs d'avoir été effeuillés, siégeaient ici et là, en groupes de conspirateurs plus ou moins compacts, formant un admirable contraste avec cette pureté. Quelques rouges-gorges courageux s'aventuraient en sautillant sur le sol gelé, tenant de trouver quelques graines aptes à les faire subsister. Un peu plus loin, le torrent qui serpentait d'habitude mélodieusement dans l'herbe grasse du parc était gelé, et ses remous figés formaient de surprenantes sculptures. Pansy allait reprendre la parole quand elle vit Scorpius serrer de trop près un virage et s'étaler cérémonieusement sur un monticule de neige. Elle éclata de rire et alla l'aider à se relever. Le garçonnet avait le visage constellé de gouttes d'eau et de flocons de neige. Il éternua, le nez rouge, et Pansy n'hésita pas à se moquer de lui.

.- Voilà ce qui arrive quand on fanfaronne, mon jeune Lord Malefoy.

.- C'est pas moi c'est ce balai, protesta Scorpius. Ça ne me serait jamais arrivé sur un vrai. Celui-là n'est pas assez bien pour supporter les figures qu'exige mon talent.

.- Ton talent ? Quel talent ? Mon petit Scorpius, j'ai le privilège de te dire que tu es sans doute pire que ton père.

.- Allez, rentre te changer, avant d'attraper froid, lui intima sa mère.

Le petit blond, commençant à grelotter, tant la neige était entrée dans ses habits, ne tarda guère à obéir. Mais avant de retourner en un lieu moins froid, il n'oublia pas de reprendre son balai et de l'enfourcher fièrement pour le bout de chemin à faire. On ne plaisantait pas avec ces choses là. Pansy le regardait s'en aller d'un air attendri, mais Astoria la sortit de ses pensées.

.- Tu ne commencerais pas à en avoir envie ?

.- ... Pardon ? Envie de quoi ?

.- D'avoir des enfants !

.- Oh, par Salazar, non, certainement pas. Je les trouve mignons pendant quelques heures, mais les avoir tout le temps en charge... Je voudrais les revendre.

Le ton de Pansy était clairement railleur, preuve de l'indifférence qu'elle avait pour le sujet.

.- Mais ça ne te travaille pas un peu ? Tu auras bientôt trente-deux ans... tenta Astoria.

Pansy la regarda en fronçant les sourcils, circonspecte. Son amie lui adressa un grand sourire angélique, n'hésitant pas à battre des paupières.

.- Tu insinuerais que je suis vieille ?

.- Non, non, je n'oserais pas... Seulement, Theo et toi, vous n'auriez pas envie d'agrandir votre famille ? Vous êtes mariés depuis six ans.

.- On n'en a pas parlé, et il sait que je veux d'abord me faire un nom. Et je crois qu'il n'est pas non plus fan des gosses. C'est trop petit, ça se perd trop facilement.

Astoria croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, une moue agacée se formant sur ses lèvres. Elle semblait décidée à faire changer son amie d'avis sur le sujet. Pansy était plus que gênée par le tour que prenait la conversation. Elle détestait le sujet des enfants, elle n'en voulait pas pour l'instant, et n'en aurait peut-être pas dans l'absolu, et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi les gens aimaient à revenir sur ce sujet. Theo au moins n'en parlait pas. Et puis, trente-deux ans, ce n'était pas si vieux, non ?

.- Tu sais Pansy, les enfants ça grandit... Pourquoi es-tu si radicale ?

.- Pourquoi veux-tu m'imposer ton opinion ? Je n'en veux pas, un point c'est tout. Je pense que le problème c'est que toi, tu en veux, et tu veux me forcer à procréer pour toi. Merde, si tu veux des gnomes hurlants, demande à Drago, il sait comment faire.

La jeune blonde avait l'air vexée par les paroles abruptes de son amie. Pourtant elle y était habituée.

.- Ce n'est pas ça. Je m'inquiète pour toi...

.- ... Ce n'est pas la peine. Tu le sais.

Le silence se fit. Les deux amies s'observèrent en chien de faïence, se défiant mutuellement du regard. Chacune était blessée dans son orgueil et mettait d'autant d'ardeur à ne point détourner le regard. Cependant, Pansy avait toujours été la plus féroce face à la douce Astoria. Celle-ci abaissa ses yeux et abandonna la partie.

.- Ok, tu as gagné. Et si tu tiens à ce point à ce que je parle de Drago, pour l'aborder avec tant de brutalité et me forcer à te confier ce que je pense, je vais te le dire. Je sais bien que notre mariage approche de sa fin. Il faut juste que je trouve le courage de _lui_ parler. Il ne sera pas surpris, c'est sans doute ça le pire... soupira-t-elle.

.- Asto'... Je ne voulais pas te blesser.

.- Pas grave. Mais je me dis... J'ai Scorpius, et bien sûr que j'aimerais un autre enfant. Une petite fille, comme celle que j'ai perdue il y a neuf ans. Et je me dis... Il ne me reste plus que peu de temps pour...

.- Tu as à peine trente ans !

.- Oui, mais je veux le faire légalement. Avoir un autre enfant de Drago ne me dérangerait pas, même si la séparation est proche. Mais imagine le temps qu'il me faudrait pour retrouver un homme que je puisse juger digne d'être le père d'un de mes enfants. Drago en est digne, même si seul un amour brisé et un sincère attachement nous lient.

Astoria avait perdu son regard dans l'immensité du parc. Elle le contemplait comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'elle le voyait. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé le divorce, ce n'était pas quelque chose que l'on apprenait à envisager dans les familles de sang-pur. Qu'allait-elle devenir ? Emmitouflée ainsi dans son manteau de fourrure, toute mince et fragile, elle ressemblait à une brindille sur le point de s'envoler dans l'étendue de neige. Pansy s'en voulut d'avoir brusqué son amie, mais elle voulait savoir. Prise d'un soudain élan d'affection, comme elle en avait peu, elle enlaça Astoria, avec douceur, comme pour ne pas la briser. Elle l'enlaça et la laissa s'épancher sur son épaule. Elle n'en avait pas l'habitude, elle n'aurait même pas songé laisser quelqu'un le faire, autre que Drago, une fois ou deux, ou Theo, qui ne le faisait pas, mais il semblait qu'elle s'attendrissait un peu et s'étonnait elle même. Il fallait bien apprendre à changer.

**o**O**o**

Hermione avait décidé ce jour-là d'avancer dans son enquête sur Lucius. Miranda était enfin revenue dans les locaux et lui avait donné le feu vert. De plus, les stagiaires étaient tout entiers dans leurs dossiers, et ne sollicitaient plus tellement son appui. Ils semblaient prometteurs. Elle achevait d'aider Hugo à lacer ses bottines, et Rose trépignait déjà dans l'entrée.

.- Maman ! On va être en retard, le port-au-loin s'active bientôt !

.- Attend juste un instant ma chérie, j'ai fini. Voilà.

Elle donna la main à Hugo qui se releva d'un bond et ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux de son aînée. Elle était contente de les voir aussi vivants malgré tous les chamboulements qui se déroulaient autour d'eux. Il lui faudrait toutefois bientôt leur parler ouvertement de la situation. Elle anticipait nerveusement ces aveux. Mais pour l'instant, il lui fallait se presser. Elle attrapa sur l'étagère un taille-crayon en forme de niffleur et intima à ses enfants de poser la main dessus. Dix secondes plus tard, ils disparaissaient dans un « pop », comme happés au niveau du nombril par un crochet.

Après avoir déposé ses enfants à l'école d'éveil, Hermione alla s'asseoir sur un banc dans un parc. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle aille enquêter en touriste, un peu de préparation la rassurerait. Elle regrettait à ce moment-là de ne pas avoir reçu de formation d'auror, qui aurait pu lui être bénéfique. La jeune femme sortit de sa vielle sacoche les papiers qu'Astoria lui avait fait parvenir, ainsi que quelques autres documents du dossier initial qu'elle avait retenus. Elle revint sur l'acte d'accusation, et sur les deux noms qui l'intéressaient. Qui de Willehm Ellery, l'avocat, ou de Tiberius Odgen, allait-elle interroger en premier lieu ? Le président du Magenmagot serait sans doute occupé, et peu enclin à lui offrir de son temps. Même si elle savait les avocats également surchargés, elle s'accordait aussi pour penser qu'ils étaient moins hautains et plus agréables. Willehm Ellery serait donc son premier choix. Et puis, qui sait, en fonction de ce qu'elle découvrirait, peut-être parviendrait-elle plus aisément à contacter le président du Mangenmagot ? Elle ne voulait pas trop espérer, mais son cœur battait la chamade sous l'impatience et l'intérêt de sa besogne. Insensiblement, un sourire se formait sur ses lèvres.

Hermione sortit sa baguette de sa poche, et pointa de son bout le nom de l'avocat.

.- _Revelatum scio_.

De fines lignes s'inscrivirent sous le nom, révélant l'adresse et le bureau du magistrat. Hermione n'avait jamais autant apprécié cette forme améliorée du « Revelatum », qui était configurée pour les membres du Ministère, interrogeant directement la base de données des employés afin de faciliter les liaisons. La jeune femme rangea ses papiers et épousseta le peu de neige qui avait accroché à son manteau. Puis elle se décala de quelques pas, afin de se dissimuler des regards dans un buisson, et se concentrant sur l'adresse, elle transplana. Elle cueillerait peut-être son avocat au saut du lit, les employés du Ministère ne commençant qu'à neuf heures.

La jeune femme atterrit dans un quartier d'apparence bohême. Plusieurs boutiques chinoises en côtoyaient des indiennes, les volets des immeubles rivalisaient de couleurs. Les ampoules des lampadaires ne fonctionnaient que par intermittence, des musiques filtraient encore – ou déjà – des bouis-bouis qui faisaient pignon sur rue. Le soleil, qui rasait les toits, osait quelques minces rayons, presque à la dérobée. La rue était déjà agitée, et les passants se croisaient en un joyeux carnaval de manteaux et bonnets enfoncés jusqu'au nez. En accord avec la multiplicité des vêtements, les bribes de conversations, ou encore les appels qui retentissaient, témoignaient d'une diversité des langues et des origines. Un quartier relativement hippie, en somme. Hermione huma l'air, qui sentait les épices, dus aux cantines asiatiques qui se trouvaient à côté d'elle. Elle aimait bien ce lieu, il semblait bon y vivre. Bon y vivre lorsque l'on était seul, pas marié, et n'ayant pas d'enfant.

Elle regarda à nouveau l'adresse. Il fallait qu'elle se rende au numéro 36. Elle commença à remonter la rue, s'attardant malgré elle pour laisser son regard s'abreuver de cette vie qui semblait si agréable. Elle n'était pas utopique, elle savait que ce quartier était relativement pauvre, mais elle appréciait son charme, ce genre de charme qui disparaissait peu à peu dans les autres parties de la ville, sous l'influence de l'expansion du fléau de l'individualisme, qui était malheureusement très souvent vital.

Hermione arriva bien vite devant un immeuble relativement néophyte, fait de briques rouges. Elle laissa son doigt courir sur les différents noms qui s'affichaient et trouva enfin celui qu'elle désirait. Elle appuya résolument sur la sonnette et attendit. On ne tarda pas à lui ouvrir. Elle jeta un dernier regard au nom, et remarqua la mention de l'étage. Quatrième, forcément. La jeune femme gémit de dépit et s'engouffra dans le sombre hall d'entrée.

Cinq minutes plus tard, elle atteignait, le souffle court, le palier où logeait cet avocat qui détenait peut-être des clefs pour son enquête. Elle vit que la porte lambrissée était entrouverte, le loquet de sécurité soigneusement ajusté.

.- Mr. Ellery ? Je suis bien au bon étage ?

Une voix légèrement fatiguée lui répondit et elle vit une silhouette se découper dans la mince ouverture de la porte.

.- Oui, c'est moi. Qui êtes-vous ?

.- Je m'appelle Hermione Weasley-Granger. Je travaille pour le Ministère...

.- Que me veulent-ils encore, ces vieux chiens hargneux ?

Le ton de Willehm Ellery devenait agressif. Hermione se tendit, plus aussi sûre d'elle. Elle aurait du prévenir quelqu'un du lieu de son excursion...

.- Bien que je travaille au Ministère, je viens de mon propre chef.

Un léger silence lui répondit. Cependant, elle vit une main ôter le loquet et la porte s'ouvrit plus largement. Dans l'encadrement, Willhem Ellery l'observait avec méfiance. Il était vêtu d'une robe de sorcier basique, noire, un peu négligée. Il ne semblait guère plus âgé qu'elle, trente-cinq ans peut-être.

.- Et pourquoi, veuillez bien me le dire Mrs... Weasley-Granger, pourquoi venez vous me déranger à cette heure-ci, si ce n'est pas pour le Ministère ? C'est pourtant bien dans leurs méthodes d'harceler les gens.

.- Je suis désolée. J'aurais peut-être du passer plus tard mais... Vraiment, je suis confuse. Je voulais pouvoir m'entretenir avec vous en privé.

.- Et pour quelle raison ? Il ne me semble pas avoir quoi que ce soit à faire avec vous.

.- Vous étiez l'avocat en charge de la défense de Lucius Malefoy, si je ne me trompe ?

Le visage de l'avocat changea du tout au tout. Ses yeux d'un noir impénétrable s'agrandirent de surprise, voir même de stupéfaction. Il sembla ignorer de quelle façon réagir pendant une fraction de secondes, puis il se recula.

.- Entrez. Je préfère éviter que l'on ne reste dans le couloir. Les murs de l'appartement ne sont pas épais, mais avec un peu de musique...

Hermione se sentait légèrement inquiète, mais ses jambes la firent entrer dans le logement indépendamment de sa pensée. Le jeune homme qu'elle avait face à elle semblait nerveux, des ombres passaient sur son visage. L'appartement était par définition masculin, en désordre et avec une décoration limitée à quelques objets hétéroclites, sans lien aucun entre eux. Cependant, l'on pouvait remarquer un nombre impressionnant de dossiers qui formaient des piles tout au long d'un mur. Ellery lui indiqua un canapé avachi.

.- Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie. Du thé ?

.- Non merci, ça ira. De toute façon, je crois que nous avons à parler, je me trompe ?

.- Effectivement.

Surprenant son regard vers les dossiers, il expliqua.

.- Je suis commis d'office à présent. Donc je croule un peu sous les audiences, mais je pense pouvoir vous accorder ma matinée.

.- Je vous remercie.

.- Bien.

Il hésita, fit quelque pas empressés dans la pièce, et mit en marche un vieux gramophone. Une musique d'un groupe anglais des années soixante se diffusa dans l'appartement. Il se retourna, incertain sur la conduite à tenir, et s'assit face à Hermione, se froissant nerveusement ses cheveux blonds cendrés sur l'arrière du crâne. Ses yeux semblaient fuyants. Puis il reprit, de sa voix toujours éraillée.

.- Comment se fait-il qu'une jeune femme comme vous s'intéresse au cas de Lucius Malefoy ? Car je sais qui vous êtes, Hermione Granger, ajouta-t-il, osant enfin rencontrer le regard de la brunette.

.- J'ai remarqué des anomalies dans son dossier...

.-... Je savais bien qu'on les verrait un jour ! exulta le jeune avocat.

.- Comment ça ? Vous saviez ?

.- Bien sûr. J'ai laissé en place les éléments de l'époque, aux côtés des nouveaux faux documents. J'espérais bien qu'on s'en rendrait compte. Je vois que votre intelligence si renommée n'est pas que le fruit de l'admiration.

.- N'importe qui l'aurait vu... balbutia Hermione, embarrassée.

.- Vous êtes donc en enquête officieuse ?

.- Oui. Je me demandais si vous pourriez, à l'occasion, m'aider à avancer. Et je pense que vous devez savoir bien des choses.

.- Effectivement. Dites-moi d'abord où vous en êtes.

Hermione hésita un peu. Ellery semblait dans une douce folie. Bien qu'agréable, il avait cette saccade caractéristique de ceux à qui manque une force mentale stable.

.- Vous vous doutez que je ne peux laisser tout cela s'ébruiter...

.- Je comprends votre méfiance. Mais... Faites-moi confiance, je vous en prie. Je vous expliquerai après pourquoi je... Dites-moi juste. J'ai tellement besoin de savoir.

Le regard du jeune homme se fit implorant, et Hermione crut y percevoir une souffrance peu commune. Quelque chose devait lui être arrivé qui expliquait son comportement... La jeune femme décida de lui laisser sa chance.

.- Eh bien... Je sais que l'appel de Lucius Malefoy n'a jamais eu lieu, et ce sans que les journaux en aient fait l'écho. Je sais aussi qu'il n'est plus présent dans sa cellule à Azkaban – le regard survolté d'Ellery s'écarquilla vaguement, il ignorait apparemment ce fait – et qu'officiellement, il n'est plus marié à son épouse. Hors, il n'y a nul acte de décès, et l'hypothèse d'un divorce est exclue. Enfin je sais que la famille Malefoy est et agit contre son gré, comme si le Ministère la faisait chanter. C'est à peu près tout.

Ellery sourit largement, semblant ravi de ces nouvelles. Hermione tenta de se rassurer, il n'avait pas l'air dangereux, juste un peu perturbé, peut-être. L'avocat se rendit sans doute compte du malaise de son interlocutrice, car il se ressaisit quelque peu.

- J'ignorais l'absence de Mr. Malefoy à la prison d'Azkaban. Mais laissez-moi vous raconter quelque chose. Ce qu'il m'est arrivé...

**o**O**o**

_Désolée pour la fin sadique…_ :) (ou pas en fait, j'imagine vos envies de meurtre!)

Bref, du suspense pour la fin, ça faisait longtemps. Des révélations à priori (je ne vous dit pas la difficulté que j'ai eu à écrire la suite!).

Puis pour le reste, à vous de deviner…

Bref, spéculez, engueulez-moi ou laissez juste un gentil mot, **Mister « go »** vous attend! En plus le pauvre chou s'est **enrhumé**, il est dans une sale humeur. Venez lui ensoleiller la journée! **:)**

**Gros bisous!**

**Olivia, **_**alias**_** Stellmaria**


	15. Chapitre XV

** Adolescences tardives **

**/**_Papa. Dis, pourquoi on ne va jamais voir papi?_**/ /**_Scorpius, qui t'a foutu ces idioties dans le crâne?_**/ /**_Rose Weasley._**/** _ Drago soupira. Il avait fallu qu'elle tienne de sa mère. Il devrait aller parler à Granger, ceci ne devait pas se propager. Post T7_

**Disclaimer: **Tout à JKR, sauf les personnages sortis de mon imagination...

**Pairing:** HGDM, what else?

**Me revoilà**, à peu près dans les temps, c'est un miracle! Beaucoup m'ont reproché ma coupure dans le chapitre précédent, mais n'est-ce pas plus savoureux _là, maintenant, tout de suite_, d'aller le lire alors que vous **vous rongez les sangs** (ou pas) depuis plus d'une semaine ? ;) Breffons, j'espère que vous aimerez, j'ai pas mal planché sur ce petit quinzième chapitre !

( - _j'ai sué sang et eau, j'ai cru mourir_… - ) (- puis je me suis souvenue de tout le boulot que je devais faire par ailleurs. Là, j'suis limite un **zombie** -)

Bon, je ne blablaterai pas beaucoup, préférant faire court, et languissant mon lit avec une certaine impatience ! Néanmoins je vous remercie beaucoup tous _tous_ **toutES **pour vos reviews récurrentes qui ne diminuent pas : **vous êtes géniaux !**

Allez, allez, **Bonne lectuure !**

Ps : _comment ça mon Post est minable ? Mais j'suis crevééée…_

**IMPORTANT: PPs2:** J'ai beau re-suer sang et eau, mon mail bug et je n'arrive pas à "_Replyer_" aux reviews signées. Vu que je suppose que vous préférez avoir le chapitre maintenant plutôt que d'attendre que le problème soit résolu, je l'envois ce soir, sans avoir répondu - pardon pardon, en plus elle sont _trop cool_ vos reviews - et je m'attellerai au réponses dès que ce satané mail décidera de ne plus bloquer tous les liens. Raclure de fond d'égout, va.

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**

Malefoyeuse: Wow, quelle review, merci! :) J'ai beaucoup apprécié ta franchise qui, même si elle m'a fait m'en vouloir, m'a donné un bon coup là où il le faut, et m'a forcée – ego surdimensionné oblige ;p – à me mettre un peu plus au boulot. Enfin bon, tu n'as pas détesté le dernier chapitre, c'est déjà bien ! C'est vrai que j'ai coupé vraiment au mauvais endroit, et que l'ensemble était moins riche que celui d'autres chapitres. Enfin bon, ce n'est pas entièrement ma faute : j'écris la fic sur un unique document word, qui commence d'ailleurs à devenir sacrément long, et je découpe toutes les 10-11 pages. Mais dans un sens ça m'arrangeait, ça me laissait le temps de prendre de l'avance. Mea culpa ! Maintenant, réponse point par point. En ce qui concerne le rêve, pour l'instant, c'était juste un rêve, point barre. Non, sérieusement j'hésite à lancer un côté onirique, donc on dira juste que c'était une compensation d'HgDm, et une manière de faire une introspection un peu différente de d'habitude pour Monette. Puis si elle rampe par terre eux… Ne t'es-t-il jamais arrivé de faire des choses franchement étranges dans les rêves ? :s Ou bien c'est juste moi… Mince alors ! Pour Astoria, certes, c'est étrange de vouloir un enfant d'un homme avec qui tout est fini, mais l'amour n'était pas toujours de mise dans les mariages de sang purs, et Astoria a aimé plus que de raison et aimerait pouvoir continuer ainsi. Enfin, selon moi, l'envie d'un enfant est aussi une démonstration de son besoin d'affection, de son besoin d'attaches. Après tout, elle est perdue, et comme je l'ai dit, on ne lui a pas appris à envisager le divorce. Pour finir, Lulu… Ahah, je n'en dis pas plus, tu vas être servie dans ce chapitre ! ;) Enfin j'espère que ce n'est pas trop tiré par les cheveux, même si il reste, encore et toujours des choses à découvrir… Eeh oui ! Enfin bon, j'adore tes romans et t'invite chaleureusement à m'en laisser un nouveau dès que tu le pourras ! En plus je sais que Mister « go » adore ta conversation ! ;) De gros bisous et bonne lecture !

Liaco:  Hullo! Mercii de ta review! Eh oui, j'ai fait une fin pas vraiment sympa lors du dernier chapitre… Enfin bon, j'espère que celui-là comblera tes attentes! Quant à l'éventuel futur enfant d'Astoria… Je ne le sais pas moi-même. C'est surtout une manière de montrer qu'elle n'est pas encore vraiment prête pour la fin de son mariage. Breffons, je te souhaite une bonne lecture ! Gros bisous

Papillon Bleue : Coucou ! Merci d'avoir laissé une review, je suis contente que tu aies aimé le chapitre, qui était un peu moins trépidant – il faut l'avouer. Et pardon d'avoir coupé au mauvais endroit, mais c'était une question d'équilibre dans la longueur des chapitres, et puis surtout de suspense ! Enfin bon, j'espère que ce chapitre te satisfera ! Bisous

MiladyMoOn : Hihi… La malédiction des reviews coupées… Mercii pour la review ma Capu ! Quelques (oui seulement quelques) clefs quant au mystère Lulu seront dans ce chapitre ! Profites-en. Enfin, je n'en dis pas plus, je te laisserai le découvrir ! Puis je veux ton avis, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop… alambiqué ? La difficulté de traduire une pensée en écrit… Erf. Sinon, oui les enfants ne voient pas l'intérêt de se haïr, d'ailleurs à leur âge on ne hait pas, on est juste « pas copains ». ;) Bref, bref, je te laisse lire, j'espère que tu aimeras… Je t'aime fort, et vive les low cost ! :D Gros Bisouss

Mathou :  Mmh… Désolée d'avoir coupé au mauvais endroit… Et merci pour la review! ;) Je suis contente que tu trouves que je reste ancrée dans l'histoire. Quant à l'épilogue… Je ne le sais pas moi-même, mes deux consciences (tu sais comme dans les dessins animés) débattent encore entre elles ! xD Bref, bonne lecture ! Bisous

_"It's not an habit, it's cool, I feel alive_

_If you don"t have it, you're on the other side_

_I'm not an addict maybe it's a lie_

_Free me, leave me_

_Watch me as I'm going down_

_And free me, see me_

_Look at me, I'm failing, I'm failing" **K's Choice, Not an Addict**_

**o**O**o**

_**Chapitre XV**_

**/ **_L'attirance, l'envie tout ça... C'est juste pour nous embêter, non?_** /**

**o**O**o**

.- Comme vous le savez, j'étais l'avocat en charge de la défense de Lucius Malefoy, mais, et ceci, vous l'ignorez peut-être, j'étais également l'avocat en charge de l'ensemble de la famille Malefoy. Je n'étais pas alors commis d'office, ainsi que vous me voyez à présent – cette situation n'est que l'une des multiples conséquences de ce que je vais vous raconter.

.- Car… Vous savez des choses, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit Hermione.

Ellery se repoussa un peu dans son siège, un sourire un brin arrogant aux lèvres.

.- C'est peu dire, j'étais aux premières loges. J'étais l'avocat _choisi_ par la famille Malefoy.

.- Pourtant, objecta la jeune femme, c'était il y a une dizaine d'années, vous ne deviez pas être un avocat si fameux que ça – pardonnez-moi l'expression . Selon toute vraisemblance, vous deviez être à l'époque novice, dans le meilleur des cas.

.- Je comprends votre scepticisme. Et je vais y répondre, même si je déteste évoquer ces faits concernant ma personne. Vous avez tout à fait raison, j'avais vingt-cinq ans lorsque le procès de mon client a débuté. Pourquoi m'avait-il choisi, moi plutôt que l'un de ces paons aux multiples victoires qui se pavanent au barreau ? Déjà parce que je n'étais pas un paon, ce qui voulait dire qu'il était de mon intérêt de réussir, car un échec d'une ampleur aussi grande que celle de ce procès aurait marqué d'une tache rouge mon curriculum vitae : si j'échouais, je signais mon arrêt de mort professionnel. De plus je n'étais pas n'importe quel novice : j'étais sorti major de ma promotion, et j'avais deux années d'avance sur mes futurs collègues. J'étais un petit prodige du Droit, si vous préférez. Enfin, je suppose que le fait que ma famille soit puissante, du moins celle de ma mère – le nom d'Ellery n'est par contre que peu connu –, a pesé dans la balance. Ma mère fut de sa vie la fille de Devlin Whitehorn, patron de la Société des Balais de Course Nimbus, dont il est le fondateur. Du fait de son influence dans la société sorcière et de sa puissance économique, je suppose que Mr Malefoy imaginait s'offrir un atout de choix.

L'avocat avait adopté un air blasé en énonçant ces faits, comme s'ils sortaient mécaniquement de sa bouche. Comme s'il ne les avaient que trop prononcés, pour justifier un choix qui ne dépendait pas de lui. Comme s'il devait supporter son nom, et la volonté des Malefoy. Car on ne pouvait pas résister à une décision de cette famille.

Hermione frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Elle avait froid, l'appartement était glacial. Willehm Ellery ne devait pas rouler sur l'or. Et elle avait à la fois peur et envie d'entendre la suite de son récit. Il sembla le remarquer et lui adressa un maigre sourire.

.- Non, vraiment, je ne devrais pas vous dire… souffla-t-il. Peut-être vaut-il mieux que vous oubliiez. Vous êtes une personne que j'admire, Hermione Granger, et je n'aimerais pas que vous vous retrouviez noyée par tout ça…

.- Comme vous l'avez dit, je suis Hermione Granger. Ça ne m'effraie pas, le rassura-t-elle. Les ennuis, j'ai l'habitude de foncer dedans, en contredisant en tous points ma raison, puis d'aviser ensuite. Ce n'est pas exactement l'attitude que je souhaiterais avoir, mais la force de l'habitude est puissante...

.- En ce cas, nous sommes deux. Voyez comme cela m'a réussi, grimaça le jeune homme, montrant les pyramides de dossiers qui formaient des remparts autour de lui.

.- Willehm Ellery, parlez-moi. Racontez-moi votre histoire, et nous serons deux, si vous voulez retourner dans cette affaire, à affronter ce qui adviendra.

.- Proposition tentante. J'y réfléchirai. Car il y a matière à réfléchir. Malgré tout, je reprends mon récit, puisque vous semblez si impatiente de connaître mes malheureux déboires. Je me suis naturellement précipité sur l'affaire, acceptant joyeusement de défendre le grand Lucius Malefoy, meurtrier, tortionnaire, mangemort. Pas que je l'approuvais, ni que j'éprouvasse la moindre sympathie pour la cause qu'il avait défendue, mais simplement pour ma gloire personnelle. Et je l'adulais presque. Cet homme me captivait. Pas seulement lui, sa famille également. Narcissa, brillante stratège des audiences, le fils, Drago, qui était mon cadet mais qui m'éblouissait, et même sa future épouse, laquelle, habitée d'un jeune Malefoy, honorait avec grâce la prestance de la famille. Et j'étais imbu, extrêmement imbu de moi-même. Prétentieux. Je pensais réellement que, puisque c'était moi, je pouvais le faire. Je pouvais gagner. N'étais-je pas génial ? Tout le monde me le disait. Et j'avais la bêtise d'y croire éperdument.

Willehm pinça l'arête de son nez, fronçant les sourcils. Il avait l'air furieux contre lui-même, son ton était amer.

.- Je vous passe les détails du procès, vous avez dû le suivre. À ma décharge, ma défense n'était pas mauvaise, et les Malefoy étaient les clients les plus appréciables qui soit, conjuguant leurs talents aux miens. Ils avaient d'ailleurs l'air satisfaits de mon travail : j'avais réussi à éviter la peine à perpétuité, qui était devenue la peine maximale depuis que les détraqueurs avaient quitté Azkaban. L'appel fut convenu. Et c'est là que tout s'est compliqué. Pour tout le monde.

.- Savez-vous seulement le fond de l'histoire ? hésita Hermione.

.- Non bien sûr, _ils_ le gardent jalousement.

.- Qui ça, _ils_ ?

.- Le Ministère, ceux qui sont en haut. Ceux qui savent et qui dirigent.

.- Je dois avouer que je ne comprends pas tout, là.

Willehm croisa ses bras sur son torse et sourit d'un air entendu. Il avait l'air de gagner peu à peu en confiance.

.- C'est bien mon devoir de vous aider. Il me faut vous expliquer, lorsque l'appel fut annulé, j'étais encore la veille dans le parloir d'Azkaban à planifier l'audience avec mon client. Imaginez ma surprise… Non, n'imaginez pas, ce n'est pas exactement ça. Je n'ai pas su immédiatement l'annulation. J'étais dans mon bureau, en train de plancher sur les points de défense, quand les aurors personnels du Ministre – Amos Diggory à ce moment là - sont entrés dans mon bureau, et m'ont ordonné de les suivre. J'ai obtempéré, n'étant pas d'un tempérament rebelle, et les ai suivis, mais ils ne répondaient à aucune de mes questions. Ils m'ont placé dans une salle avec ordre de n'en pas bouger, et j'ai attendu. Longtemps. Combien de temps ? Je ne saurai le dire exactement, six, sept heures peut-être. Je ne comprenais pas, j'étais perdu, et ma belle assurance s'envolait. Malgré tout, j'étais outré : comment osait-on me faire ça, à moi ? Je songeais à ma prestigieuse famille maternelle : pour sûr, en apprenant les exigences éhontées auxquelles on m'avait astreint, les conséquences pleuvraient. Je ne pensais pas alors que ma quasi-détention avait quoi que ce soit à voir avec le procès que j'avais à ma charge. Quand, enfin, on me laissa sortir, je ne vis pas le Ministre, seulement son sous-secrétaire. Celui-ci me sourit mielleusement - je m'en souviens encore tant l'envie de lui arracher les yeux était tenace -, s'excusant de l'attente. L'attente ? Quel hypocrite. Il m'argua un cas d'urgence extraordinaire, des mesures exceptionnelles, sans m'expliquer l'urgence en question. Enfin il me fit pénétrer dans un petit bureau. Narcissa et Drago Malefoy se trouvaient là, relativement pâles. Narcissa, d'habitude amicale à mon égard, me sembla lointaine lorsqu'elle s'adressa à moi. Elle me remercia pour mon travail, mais me déclara qu'elle se passerait à présent de mes services. J'étais sous le choc, mais je remarquai quand même son bouleversement. Et la colère de son fils. Il ne disait mot, mais il semblait dans une rage sombre, une douleur qui ne s'exorciserait que par la violence. Il semblait vouloir tuer quelqu'un. Je dus accepter mon renvoi, et je revins dans mon bureau. Ma tête allait exploser. Tout cela n'avait pas de sens, aucun, que s'était-il passé ? J'avais vu Lucius la veille. Pourquoi m'avoir enfermé, durant tout ce temps ? Et pourquoi les Malefoy semblaient-ils si dévastés ? Et pourquoi cette haine ? Ces pourquoi m'assaillaient et je ne pouvais que les laisser me frapper en pleine face, impuissant que j'étais à leur répondre.

Willehm fit craquer les articulations de ses doigts. Sa voix s'enrouait et il semblait de plus en plus inquiet à mesure qu'il progressait dans son récit, qu'il replongeait en lui. Hermione laissa échapper son souffle de ses poumons, sa tension semblait monter de concert avec celle de son interlocuteur.

.- Willehm, osa-t-elle, je peux vous appeler ainsi, n'est-ce pas? – il hocha la tête. Je commence à peine à entrevoir ce par quoi vous avez pu passer.

.- Et mon récit n'est pas fini. Mais je sais que vous êtes intelligente, Hermione Granger, et apte à comprendre. Et puis vous avez vous-même vécu certaines horreurs.

.- Là n'est pas le sujet…

.- Certes. Excusez-moi de diverger, mais j'ai tant payé d'avoir répété encore et encore mon histoire, pour ensuite garder le silence durant tellement longtemps, que j'ai des difficultés à vous raconter ceci.

.- Faites à votre rythme, en ce cas.

.- Merci… Où en étais-je ? Oui, je revins dans mon office. Et là une de mes questions trouva sa réponse : mon bureau était dévasté, les chaises renversées, les tiroirs ouverts, les parchemins volaient : il avait été fouillé. Il en était de même pour mon appartement londonien, bien plus cossu que celui que vous voyez aujourd'hui, et également doté d'une certaine sécurité. Là était sans doute la raison de mon interminable attente. Et alors que je rangeais, me demandant ce que diable avait-il pu y avoir de si fondamental ici… Je compris. Tous les dossiers que je possédais sur Lucius Malefoy avaient disparu. Ils s'étaient envolés. Mais pour quelle raison ? Car le Ministère détenait déjà nombre de ces informations. L'évidence m'apparut dans les mois qui suivirent : il ne fallait pas qu'une seule copie du dossier de Lucius Malefoy d'avant la date fatidique où j'avais été en quelques sortes « arrêté » ne puisse exister. Seules les versions trafiquées et bricolées par le Ministère, celles-ci mêmes qui vous ont mis la puce à l'oreille, notamment grâce à des documents authentiques que j'y avais glissés et qui en infirmaient d'autres, avaient le droit d'exister. Car il me restait des documents, oubliés la veille chez ma petite amie de l'époque. Lorsque je les ai retrouvés, je les ai cachés, plus par paranoïa qu'autre chose. Car toutes les conclusions que je viens de vous livrer ne me sont venues à l'esprit que bien plus tard.

.- Il s'est donc passé quelque chose de fatidique, d'essentiel et de suffisamment grave le jour de votre arrestation pour pousser le haut lieu du Ministère à réécrire l'histoire.

.- Exactement. Ce jour-là, je vous le livre, était le 2 juin 2003. Mais je n'en sais pas plus. Aucun évènement particulier au sein de la presse, rien. Le calme plat. Je ne puis vous décrire comment je me sentais : perdu, terrifié, vexé, inquiet, curieux, furieux. Je cherchai alors à suivre de loin l'affaire Malefoy : après tout un appel devait avoir lieu, mais j'ai attendu en vain. Il n'y avait rien. Mes demandes de visites à Azkaban avaient toutes été refusées. J'ai alors interrogé les services de presse pour leur demander la date de l'appel. Ils n'avaient pas l'air d'être au courant. J'ai cherché dans les plannings des tribunaux. Rien de rien. Personne ne semblait au courant de rien. J'avais l'impression de devenir fou : je n'avais tout de même pas inventé toute cette histoire d'appel ! Et pourtant… Je suis alors allé voir mon puissant grand-père Whitehorn, pour lui demander son appui, et aller aux nouvelles. Il me promit d'y remédier et entreprit des démarches au Ministère dès le jour suivant. En revenant, il ne me dit rien, et me prescrivit des examens médicaux. L'on me diagnostiqua une dépression chronique et l'on m'interdit d'exercer pendant un certain temps. Voilà comment ma fin commença. Ceux d'en haut avaient vu que je m'obstinais. Ils tentèrent de m'amadouer: pendant un temps, ils m'offrirent de nombreux avantages. Mais l'époque de ma jeune pédanterie était révolue et je voulais savoir. Cela me torturait, je savais bien que je ne divaguais pas. Pourtant personne ne me parlait de l'appel, tout le monde semblait étonné dans le milieu. Les plus au courant étaient peut-être les sorciers plus communs, moins manipulables par le Ministère, mais peu à peu, eux aussi ils oublièrent. Eux aussi ils m'oublièrent. Car les dirigeants m'avaient remarqué, et commençaient à me couler. Cette prescription médicale… Je sais bien à présent pourquoi ils faisaient ça, c'était si simple... Me faire douter de moi, interrompre mon ascension. Me faire perdre des clients. De la crédibilité. Puis des rumeurs se répandirent … Je passais pour instable, pour forcené. Ma famille elle-même… Je n'ai plus de contact avec les Whitehorn depuis les prescriptions. Les gens tendaient à me fuir, aussi ne me parlaient-ils pas. Aussi ne pouvais-je leur en parler. De quoi ? Je ne savais pas. Seulement de ce qui manquait. De ce qui clochait. En désespoir de cause, je voulais laisser faire : je devenais réellement fou, j'étais seul, sans famille, sans renommée… Et je me suis rappelé de mon affection pour la famille Malefoy. Je voulus leur envoyer un mot. Après tout j'étais toujours l'avocat de la famille, et leurs procès, du fils et de la mère, ne sauraient tarder, n'est-ce pas ? Mais ce fut de trop. Non seulement ne me répondirent-ils pas, mais je pense que leur courrier était filtré. Et cela causa ma perte. On découvrit des « fautes graves » sur mon compte, je perdis mon permis d'exercer. Ce n'est que depuis peu que j'ai réussi à me hisser au niveau de commis d'office. J'ai tout perdu dans cette affaire… Tout.

Le silence plana quelques secondes. Hermione ne savait pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Willhem reprit alors.

.- Pourtant, je fis un ultime acte de bravoure, de liberté, de raison, appelez ça comme vous le souhaitez. J'avais toujours les quelques papiers qui me restaient. Et je les ai glissés, discrètement, dans certains dossiers. En espérant que les anomalies attireraient l'attention de quelqu'un, de la bonne personne peut-être, afin que je sache, que tout le monde sache enfin ce qu'il s'est passé ce 2 juin-là, et pourquoi, pourquoi donc le Ministère a pris ces mesures. Pour savoir pourquoi Drago et Narcissa n'ont pas du subir de procès. Car j'ai eu beau attendre, aucune audience ne pointait pour eux. Alors que les procès pleuvaient de façon drastique en ce temps-là, sur la moindre personne présumée ne serait-ce que de complicité. Et savoir pourquoi, par Merlin, Lucius se terre dans l'ombre. Ce que le Ministère couvre… Et pourquoi j'ai du subir tout ça.

Hermione se leva alors et s'avança jusqu'à son interlocuteur. Il avait les épaules voûtées, la tête baissée. Il avait l'air fatigué, comme vieilli trop tôt, surchargé d'épreuves, de fait, il avait l'air plus vieux que son âge. Brisé. Mais son regard effrayé rappelait un enfant. Hermione était choquée, offusquée, terrifiée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle ne savait dans quoi elle s'était engagée, mais sa nature était trop forte. Elle s'accroupit aux côtés du jeune homme et posa sa main sur son épaule.

.- Willehm Ellery, je crois que l'heure de la vérité est proche en ce cas. Je suis avec vous.

**o**O**o**

**Journal d'Hermione Granger**

17/09/1998

_Très cher et apprécié journal, je m'excuse bien bas, je ne suis pas un modèle de ponctualité. Ma foi, il faudra bien t'y habituer, car je n'ai que peu de temps pour moi-même. J'aime, j'adore, j'adule l'université: cet univers m'enchante et m'émerveille. Même si je ne cesse de faire des comparaisons avec Poudlard, son lac, son charme, cette merveilleuse entité que je chérirai toujours, j'ai l'impression à présent de m'épanouir. Enfin. Les cours m'intéressent, et ne sont pour l'instant pas encore trop axés sur la Justice: on perfectionne et affine nos connaissances dans toutes les matières fondamentales, la spécialisation ne viendra que l'an prochain. L'immense brassage culturel qu'est ce lieu est très intéressant, et comparer mes connaissances avec celles que possèdent les asiatiques, africains, orientaux, ou encore celles de nos proches voisins, les slaves (je m'étonne d'une telle diversité!) est très instructif. De plus, contrairement aux écoles de sorcellerie, l'université de La Haye n'est pas réservée aux seuls sorciers: rends-toi compte, je fréquente ici des vampires, loups-garous, elfes et centaures (il y a très peu de ces derniers, ils cultivent encore la tradition de l'éducation familiale). J'ai l'impression que la Hollande est plus ouverte que certains autres pays aux diversités. Je n'ai pas encore d'amis proches, car je ne cesse de courir entre les cours, les travaux, et l'Angleterre. Toutefois, j'ai pris l'habitude de rester avec un petit groupe assez hétéroclite composé de ma personne, de Sue Lee, une japonaise d'Hokkaïdo, issue d'une famille de vénérables samouraï (les vrais, ceux qui étaient sorciers en plus de guerriers), de Gonzague, qui vient de l'Instituto de Magia du Honduras, d'Edgar, un français un peu suffisant mais polyglotte (il sait parler anglais, mais aussi le roumain - pratique pour les vampires -, le latin - couramment - et même la langue des sirènes! Je pense qu'il ambitionne un poste d'ambassadeur.), et d'Emily, une américaine originaire de Cheyenne. Je n'ai croisé personne de ma promotion de Poudlard, peut-être ont-ils préféré intégrer les formations plus directes proposées par le Ministère. Quant à moi, ce lieu et l'esprit de mixité qui y règne me ravissent! Ah oui, j'ai tout de même croisé Cormac, avec qui j'étais (très) brièvement sortie, il y a deux ans, et qui lui est ici depuis un an. Nous nous sommes bien sûr vaguement... ignorés. _

_Je reviens régulièrement à Londres pour rendre visite à Harry et à Ron - ils sont parmi les meilleurs à la IFA! - et ce dernier me rejoint bien souvent... Il me manque beaucoup, je l'avoue, mais je déteste malgré tout quand il débarque sans prévenir! Ces derniers temps, il semble s'être assagit, je soupçonne Harry de lui en avoir touché un mot (ce qui serait la moindre des choses après que je l'ai accaparé une soirée durant à lui raconter ma vie. Pauvre Harry.). J'ai également revu mes parents le week-end dernier, les agents du Ministère leur ont complètement ôté le sort d'amnésie. Quel moment! Ah, ils m'en voulaient un peu c'est sûr, mais le bonheur de se revoir, enfin, et vivants! J'ai passé tout le week-end à leur coller aux basques, comme lorsque j'étais petite, et eux ne me lâchaient pas du regard. J'ai malgré tout du leur promettre de ne plus jamais leur lancer de sort... Je comprends qu'ils n'aient pas apprécié. Sinon, anecdote amusante, ils étaient extrêmement bronzés, Australie oblige, et le contraste avec ma peau somme toute relativement pâle a presque persuadé ma mère que je souffrais de malnutrition. Je t'aime maman. Sinon, le week-end prochain, Poudlard organise une sortie à Pré au Lard, je pourrai rendre visite à Ginny (à moins qu'Harry ne me devance). J'ai revu Viktor aussi, en un coup de vent, au Chaudron Baveur. Je ne l'ai toujours pas dit à Ron, j'ai honte de moi. Pourtant il n'y a pas de quoi: Viktor va bien et a une petite amie depuis six mois. Il vient de renouveler son contrat avec son équipe de Quidditch, laquelle va venir s'entraîner de temps à autre dans les environs de Londres, ce qui nous permettra de renouer. Une bonne nouvelle en soi._

_Je pense t'avoir conté à présent toutes mes nouvelles les plus récentes... Ah oui, concernant l'actualité, il y a une grande effervescence dans la Justice magique, et même nos enseignants ne parlent que de ça: les procès s'organisent. J'ai hâte de voir ça, pour différentes raisons. La plus terre-à-terre: j'ai besoin de vengeance, je veux voir ces meurtriers écroués. Je veux que Sirius, Remus, Fred, Tonks, le professeur Dumbledore et tant d'autres encore soient vengés. Mais cela va être également passionnant à suivre, et ma formation n'en sera qu'enrichie. Qu'importe, je serai là, et j'observerai. Au sujet des mangemorts, Harry m'a confié ce que les Malefoy - enfin surtout Narcissa Malefoy - avaient fait pour lui. C'est très étrange, je ne sais qu'en penser. Cela m'a un peu chamboulée. Et je me suis souvenue du détail que j'avais noté à propos de la baguette de Drago Malefoy, après notre détention et ma séance de torture dans son Manoir. Le sort de protection... ç'aurait pu être Harry qui me l'avait lancé, après avoir dérobé la baguette de la fouine, même si... Je lui ai demandé s'il m'avait jeté ce sort avec et il m'a dit que non. Ce qui voudrait dire que c'est Malefoy qui l'a fait. C'est trop invraisemblable. Pourtant ce point me tracasse. Qu'importe, je l'aurai bientôt oublié..._

_Sur ce je te laisse, cher journal! Je te reprendrai quand j'en saurai plus, ou quand quoi que ce soit sera arrivé dans ma trépidante vie d'étudiante (note l'ironie: ma vie se résume au travail.)!_

**o**O**o**

.- Granny Cathy ... M'man ... Rosy ... Moi ... Papy Eddy.

La frimousse rousse d'Hugo émergea de sous la table de la salle à manger des Granger. Il huma avec délices l'odeur sucrée qui s'élevait de l'appétissante part de galette des rois qui se trouvait dans son assiette. Étant le plus jeune, il venait de distribuer à l'aveuglette les parts entre les cinq convives afin qu'une égalité des chances pour être couronné soit préservée. Il croqua dans la pâtisserie dorée à point avec un bonheur non feint, échangeant un regard gourmand avec sa grande soeur, ne se préoccupant plus que de mastiquer consciencieusement.

.- Je trouve ça bien que tu aies réussi à trouver le temps de passer avec les petits ma chérie, j'avais cru que tu délaissais tes vieux parents.

.- M'man! Cesse de te poser en victime, je n'avais pas le temps, tu le sais bien, grommela Hermione.

.- Mais oui Cathy, tu le sais que notre Hermione a beaucoup de travail, de préoccupations aussi. Alors comment va ton boulot ma petite grenouille?

.- Comme toujours, je suis débordée. D'autant que je suis sur un dossier plus que délicat qui, pour tout t'avouer, me fascine littéralement.

.- À ce point? Une nouvelle loi à ériger?

.- Non, il s'agirait plutôt d'un vieux dossier riche... en découvertes et en déconvenues. Mais je ne peux pas t'en dire plus.

.- Hermione... Je me souviens que quand tu nous disais cela avant, à l'époque de Poudlard, c'était un Basilic ou un meurtrier qui se cachait derrière tes "je ne peux pas t'en dire plus". Dans quoi es-tu encore en train de t'embourber? marmonna Catherine, toutefois sans se départir de son sourire.

.- Dans rien M'man. Ou tout du moins dans quelque chose de nécessaire.

.- Bon, je te crois mais, fais attention, n'est-ce pas? Avant, nous nous inquiétions, c'était notre rôle. Ça l'est toujours mais... Maintenant, tu es mère et tu as tes propres enfants... Et compte tenu de te situation familiale...

.- ...

.- Cathy! Enfin, tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher!

.- Désolée Edward, désolée Hermione. J'ai encore une fois parlé trop vite, mais vous savez, quand je m'inquiète...

Hermione sourit affectueusement à sa mère.

.- Je sais M'man, c'est pour ça que je t'aime. C'est parce que je sais que même si ce que tu fais m'agace, c'est toujours à partir de bonnes intentions.

Edward Granger passa un bras autour de la taille de son épouse et l'embrassa affectueusement sur le coin de la lèvre.

.- Ça c'est ma Kitty chérie.

.- ... M'man? Pourquoi Papy et Granny ils s'embrassent? demanda anxieusement la petite voix d'Hugo.

.- Mais parce que j'aime Papy! répondit avec aplomb Catherine alors qu'Hermione tentait d'étouffer son rire dans sa tasse de thé.

Le petit garçon observait d'un air grave ses grands-parents, la tête penchée de côté, comme face à un problème de la plus haute importance. Sa soeur, amusée, lui donna une petite tape sur le sommet de la tête.

.- Ne sois pas bête Hugo, le sermonna Rose, il n'y a pas d'âge pour ça. C'est très bien que Papy et Granny soient toujours romantiques et...

.- Tu dis qu'il y pas d'âge parce que Scorpius Malefoy veut t'embrasser?

.- Quoi?! Mais non, ne raconte pas n'importe quoi!

.- Alors pourquoi Al' il a dit ça à Jamesie?

.- Parce qu'il est jaloux parce que Scorpius voulait que je monte sur son nouveau balai mais qu'il n'a pas autorisé Al' à le faire, c'est tout.

.- Et pourquoi? En plus il te suit partout Scorpius...

.- Mais non je te dis.

.- Mais...

Hermione écarquilla les yeux à l'entente de ce bout de conversation, un sentiment d'irréalité s'emparant d'elle. Elle resta quelques instants figée, l'ignoble image d'un éventuel futur repas de famille en tête, et décida qu'il était essentiel voir vital d'empêcher ça. Mais une autre frayeur lui traversa alors l'esprit et tout ce qu'elle fut capable de prononcer, une fois remise de sa surprise, fut:

.- Rose, tu n'es quand même pas montée sur un balai, _quand même?!_

**o**O**o**

Le soir même, Hermione se tenait depuis déjà plusieurs frigorifiantes minutes, les bras ballants, sur le seuil du 7, Hampton's court. Elle n'était pas en retard, et n'avait nulle raison de se presser, mais le froid glaçant porté par un vent tenace aurait dû l'inciter à entrer. Pourtant, elle restait là, indécise, avec le sentiment de s'être faite avoir. C'était pour le boulot, elle le savait bien, aussi avait-elle dû écarter quelques peu ses pensées de "son" procès pour étudier la nouvelle proposition de loi. Et puis Miranda n'avait sans doute aucune mauvaise intention en l'envoyant ici, la preuve en était sa promesse de lui ramener des petits-fours de sa réunion d'anciennes élèves. D'ailleurs, sa gentillesse étonnait quelque peu Hermione, plus habituée à ses reproches. Peut-être avait-elle apprécié le travail exécuté pendant sa semaine d'absence?..

Toutefois, la jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander... Pourquoi elle? Pourquoi devait-elle revoir Malefoy? Elle n'en avait pas du tout envie. Ou plutôt oui mais... ça la dérangeait. Le rêve plus qu'équivoque qu'il l'avait éveillée quelques nuits plus tôt lui trottait dans la tête et elle doutait de sa propre volonté. Pourtant ça ne voulait rien dire, après tout elle était sevrée de relations avec des hommes depuis sa rupture avec Ron, et son étrange... moment passé avec Malefoy lors du Nouvel An ne pouvait qu'affoler son esprit. Mais ça ne voulait rien dire. Rien du tout.

Mais cette petite vague d'indécision et cette impression de lâcher prise ne pouvait pas se détacher de son esprit. Elle soupira de frustration. C'était trop tard, elle devrait faire avec. De toute façon elle était transie et les chaudes lumières qui filtraient des hautes fenêtres de l'hôtel particulier l'invitaient gracieusement. Elle appuya longuement sur la sonnette, et la lourde porte s'ouvrit quelques instants plus tard. Un majordome silencieux l'invita à l'intérieur et elle se sentit immédiatement enveloppée d'un réconfortant cocon de chaleur. De fait de majordome, elle se rendit vite compte que c'était en fait un elfe de maison dissimulé des yeux des moldus sous cette apparence humaine.

.- Miss est une invitée de mon maître?

.- Euh... Oui. Je suis Mrs Hermione Weasley-Granger. Il m'a demandé de venir pour un dîner d'affaires.

.- Oui, Mrs, un instant je vais le chercher.

Il l'aida à se débarrasser de sa lourde et chaude capeline, qu'il fit disparaître en un claquement de doigts, et s'évanouit à son tour en un discret "_pop_". Hermione frotta légèrement ses bras encore glacés et observa l'arrangement du hall. Gracieux, riche, mais définitivement masculin. Il n'y avait pas vraiment d'âme dans le lieu, tout était parfaitement agencé, pour le plus grand plaisir des yeux mais... Aucune douceur conviviale ne se dégageait de l'endroit. La pensée qu'Astoria ne devait pas souvent venir ici traversa l'esprit d'Hermione. C'était comme... Une garçonnière. Ou tout du moins un pied-à-terre qui permettait de s'éloigner, ou comme dans le cas présent organiser des dîners d'affaires dépourvus du faste du manoir. _Business is business_.

.- Granger! Ah, te voilà enfin...

Hermione se retourna vivement, elle n'avait pas entendu le propriétaire des lieux arriver. Drago était sur sa droite, arrêté à mi-hauteur dans un escalier de bois sombre qui menait à l'étage supérieur. Sa main était nonchalamment laissée sur la rampe de cèdre ciselé, et un simulacre de sourire ornait son visage pâle, toujours aussi froid. Sa robe de sorcier était simple, d'un gris-bleu foncé, mais l'on pouvait deviner la richesse de la manufacture.

.- Comment cela, _enfin_? Je ne suis pas en retard Malefoy. D'ailleurs, je n'entends pas tes invités...

.- C'est parce qu'ils n'arrivent pas avant huit heures.

.- _Pardon?! _Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as... bafouilla Hermione, sentant son coeur s'affoler et sa vague de doute l'emporter de sa déferlante.

.- Tu pensais que je t'inviterais à un dîner d'affaires sans te concerter avant? Granger, il ne s'agit pas de seulement faire bonne impression, mais d'être parfaits et de l'emporter. Pas de demi-mesure, c'est une notion qu'il faudra apparemment que je t'apprenne.

Il acheva sa descente et s'arrêta à moins d'un pas d'Hermione, la scrutant d'un regard aigu, ses lèvres s'étirant en une moue moqueuse.

.- Mais peut-être attendais-tu autre chose? susurra-t-il, une lueur rieuse dans le regard. Tu es tellement amusante...

.- Pas du tout, bredouilla la jeune femme. Je m'étonnais juste, car je pensais que tu avais conscience de mon... Implication dans mon travail. Je ne fais pas dans la demi-mesure, moi non plus, ne t'en fais pas pour tes affaires.

Hermione sentait que son souffle se raccourcissait, elle s'en était bien tirée pour cette fois-là mais qu'arriverait-il si Malefoy persistait dans son humeur joueuse?.. Elle avait l'impression de perdre pied, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi maladroite, du moins pas avec lui. Quant à Malefoy... Il semblait presque... Détendu? Heureux? Porté sur la plaisanterie? Elle n'arrivait plus à se fier à ses sens, tout cela lui semblait si insolite.

.- Eh bien, tu me suis Granger, ou tu persistes dans ta contemplation?

Malefoy s'était déjà éloigné de quelques pas, et semblait l'attendre. Hermione ne broncha pas, et lui emboîta le pas, préférant la sécurité du silence au son étrange qu'aurait pu émettre sa voix à l'instant présent. Pourquoi était-elle si peu assurée? Et pourquoi à cause de lui? Ce n'était pas ... Normal. Ses relations avec Malefoy n'avaient jamais été normales. Toujours trop poussées, violentes, passionnées. Ce n'était pas normal, et elle en avait assez. Pourtant elle se contenta de le suivre, muette, résignée à subir son anormal destin. Ils traversèrent un salon plus qu'accueillant éclairé par un feu ronflant dans l'âtre de la cheminée, et une salle à manger où le couvert rutilant était déjà dressé. Tout semblait parfait, luxueux, et prêt à détourner l'attention si une question trop pointilleuse surgissait en plein débat. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans une petite anti-chambre où la teinte vert d'eau dominait. Malefoy présenta un fauteuil à Hermione et s'installa souplement face à elle, après avoir sorti une bouteille de muscat.

.- Tu bois un verre, Granger?

.- Je préfère attendre l'apéritif, histoire de ne pas me servir deux fois. Je ne me fais plus tellement confiance sur ce point-là.

.- Ah bon? souligna le blond, rieur. Comment cela se fait-il donc?

.- Oh, tais-toi pour une fois, Malefoy.

Le silence régna quelques instants, le temps que le jeune homme sirote un peu du liquide qui pétillait doucement dans sa coupe.

.- As-tu pris connaissance du projet?

.- Bien sûr, répliqua Hermione en levant les sourcils d'un air excédé.

.- Bien alors dis-moi quels sont les enjeux de ce soir, que je vois si j'ai besoin de te préparer...

.- Insister sur le projet d'Éducation soutenu par notre Ministère et le faire passer, ainsi que régulariser et trouver un socle d'entente sur les "âges étapes" pour les différentes acquisitions comme la majorité, le permis de transplanage, et ce à notre faveur, bien entendu.

.- Exactement. Il faut les faire passer coûte que coûte, mais sans que nos vis-à-vis aient l'impression de se sentir lésés.

.- Je te fais confiance pour cette partie-là.

.- Au moins tu me fais confiance pour quelque chose... murmura le Lord, croisant le regard d'Hermione.

Ses yeux semblaient encore plus pâles que d'habitude. Deux perles de la pluie qui s'abattait au-dehors, sur le vieux Londres. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, se fixant mutuellement. Hermione sentait ses joues chauffer, le regard de Malefoy la transperçait littéralement, la déshabillait presque, elle avait le coeur qui battait la chamade, des souvenirs de son rêve mêlés à ceux de leur dernière rencontre repassant par saccades dans son esprit. La jeune femme détourna le regard la première. Elle entendit Malefoy se renfoncer dans son siège.

.- Moi, souffla-t-il, je te fais confiance pour les séduire. Tu es très jolie ce soir Granger.

.- Arrête avec ça, ne recommence pas. En plus tu n'as bu qu'une coupe alors c'est un peu inquiétant ton comportement, non? rétorqua Hermione, retrouvant de sa gouaille.

.- Tu n'as pas écouté mon conseil...

.- Quoi encore? marmonna la jeune femme de mauvaise grâce.

Malefoy se releva de son siège et tendit sa main à Hermione.

.- Qu'est-ce que tu veux?.. soupira-t-elle.

Sans répondre, il retendit sa paume offerte avec insistance. Presque instinctivement, se demandant si elle n'était pas pour le coup réellement en train de perdre ses esprits, Hermione la saisit, et se retrouva debout, beaucoup trop proche de l'homme qui la fixait sans discontinuer. Elle se recula de quelques pas.

.- Quoi donc?

.- La robe... Tu ne l'as pas mise. Mais celle-ci me plait aussi. À croire que tout te va.

.- ...

Hermione eut l'impression faire un arrêt cardiaque. Elle avait totalement oublié. Elle se sentait rougir, ses joues devenant brûlantes. C'était pourtant vrai, elle avait pesté à ce sujet lors de la réception de la lettre de Malefoy... Mais elle se doutait qu'il n'avait écrit cela que pour la faire rager. Toutefois, à l'entendre parler ainsi... Elle se sentait impuissante, ne contrôlant pas ses émotions. Elle avait enfilé une jolie robe d'hiver achetée de ses années d'étudiante dans une friperie moldue d'Oxford Street, d'un bleu pétrole, longue et pour laquelle des talons étaient nécessaires. Elle avait des manches longues et un tout petit peu bouffantes, un col Mao légèrement ouvert sur la poitrine, décoré de perles bronze. Une fine ceinture de tissu soulignait sa taille. La robe se voulait simple, bien moins sulfureuse que celle de la Saint Sylvestre, mais sous les murmures de Malefoy Hermione ne se sentait pas plus couverte que si elle avait été nue.

.- Si jolie Granger... Tu es pleine de surprises.

Malefoy s'approcha et glissa un bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme. Celle-ci ne parvenait toujours pas à s'intimer l'ordre de s'écarter, elle était paralysée. La chaleur de la main de Malefoy dans le bas de son dos lui provoqua une série de frissons qui lui remontèrent toute l'échine. Elle pouvait sentir le souffle brûlant du blond.

.- Tu vois ce que tu me fais faire? Granger, pourquoi est-ce que tu me retournes ainsi?

La voix n'était plus qu'un filet d'air que seule Hermione pouvait entendre, étant suffisamment proche de la bouche ardente de son ennemi. Elle baissa les paupières, tentant de retrouver ses esprits, mais elle savait déjà ce qui allait arriver. Malefoy la collait plus fort contre lui et elle s'enivrait déjà de l'odeur si particulière de sa peau...

.- Malefoy, Monsieur, les invités sont arrivés.

La petite voix de l'elfe de maison les fit s'écarter brusquement l'un de l'autre. Malefoy avait l'air extrêmement contrarié. Pourtant, revêtant avec une vitesse formidable son habituel masque, il se tourna vers Hermione.

.- Je vais les accueillir. Rejoins-moi dans deux minutes dans le salon, et n'oublie pas le but de la soirée. On ne peut se permettre que de remporter l'accord.

Et il sortit de la pièce en quelques grandes enjambées, sans un regard en arrière. Hermione, elle, s'écroula sur son fauteuil, essoufflée et furieuse. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait? Était-elle si... Stupide? C'était Malefoy, l'homme sans coeur, son tyran, comment pouvait-elle?... Elle devait se ressaisir. C'était l'homme interdit, il ne lui apporterait rien. Elle devait cesser de se laisser fabuler toute seule sur du vent, et revenir au statut quo d'avant. Voir à leur haine, ce serait plus simple. Après tout, il l'avait tellement fait pleurer, ce ne serait pas dur. N'importe quoi, il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose, ça ne pouvait plus durer ainsi.

Elle lissa les plis de sa robe et s'observa dans le miroir accroché sur un des murs. Fronçant les sourcils, elle se composa un visage décidé. Elle aussi s'y connaissait en masques, après tout. N'avait-elle pas caché son désarroi pendant des années? Malefoy n'était pas un dieu, encore moins un roi, et il n'abattrait pas Hermione Granger comme un vulgaire pion. Elle aussi savait se donner des airs royaux.

**o**O**o**

**1:** "_Ce n'est pas une habitude, c'est cool, je me sens vivante _

_Si tu ne l'as pas, tu es de l'autre coté / Je ne suis pas dépendante ( peut être est-ce un mensonge)  
_

_Libère moi, quitte moi / Regarde moi sombrer_

_Libère moi, vois moi /Regarde moi, je suis en train de tomber, je suis en train de sombrer"_

**Lalala… **Et là moi je suis contente car je sais qu'il y a au moins une scène qui vous a rassasiés, si Ellery ne vous a pas convaincus (enfin j'espère quand même, hein ! J'y tiens à mon explication super alambiquée.)

Juste **deux petites notes** avant de filer faire dodo.

Pour la _galette des rois_, je crois que la coutume est extrêmement française, mais comme JKR nous a moult fois précisé que les Granger tenaient à la France… Je me suis permise de penser que ce ne serait pas déplacé dans le contexte.

Sinon, je fais toujours des recherches très précises pour pas mal de notions et de noms que j'utilise dans la fic, et j'ai eu la honte extrême de remarquer que je n'ai pas cité la merveilleuse source qu'est (avec wiki) le site **EHP : **L'Encyclopédie Harry Potter. Passionnant et très bien construit !

Voilà voilà, **Mister** **« go » vous attend, il a même fait des muffins** (aux carottes, ma grande spécialité)

Pfiiou, je divague vraiment là.

_**Z**__z__**Z**__zz_

Allez, **See'yah next week, buddies !**

Bisous

**Oliva, **_**alias **_**Stellmaria**


	16. Chapitre XVI

**Adolescences tardives **

**/**_Papa. Dis, pourquoi on ne va jamais voir papi?_**/ /**_Scorpius, qui t'a foutu ces idioties dans le crâne?_**/ /**_Rose Weasley._**/** _Drago soupira. Il avait fallu qu'elle tienne de sa mère. Il devrait aller parler à Granger, ceci ne devait pas se propager. Post T7_

**Disclaimer: **Tout à JKR, sauf les personnages sortis de mon imagination...

**Pairing:** HGDM, what else?

**Oh yeah, je bats tous les records en terme de retard… **Youhouhou, l'est où le trophée ?

Non, vraiment, **désoléée**, j'ai fait de mon mieux… (je sais que vous devez penser « tu parles, Charles » mais je vous assure que ce n'était pas évident :s) Je ne sais pas si mon micro-post sur ma page de profil, annonçant mon retard, a été remarqué… _Maybe baby_, mais sans doute pas autant que je l'aurai voulu. Enfin bon, je réitère donc mon explication : je suis donc partie en voyage avec mon lycée, et le nouveau chapitre était relativement avancé mais… Je n'en étais pas satisfaite. J'ai donc choisi d'en repousser l'envoi, et cela s'est prolongé plus que je ne le pensais. Car bon, je me disais que je pourrais profiter des vacances pour écrire… Mais le fait est que j'ai du passer deux jours sur toutes les vacances chez moi, et ces deux jours-là étaient consacrés à une étude comparée du film « Roméo+Juliette » de Luhrmann avec l'œuvre originale. Ma prof de lettre n'a pas compris le sens du mot « vacances ». Mais je pense qu'elle le prendrait mal si je lui offrais un dico.

Breffons, j'ai joyeusement fait le pont du 11 (bon, je n'ai manqué que trois heures de cours, parce que franchement, le sport… ;p), et là, j'ai écrit. Le temps de passer la fin de la semaine à préparer mon DST de philo – accrochez-vous bien, c'était du costaud : _Exister, est-ce agir ?_ Euh, si je dis oui, ça va ? Quand je vous dis que je peine à trouver le temps pour écrire, je ne baratine pas ! D'autant que six jours sur sept de cours, mercredis aprem' inclus… Arf, je me plains pas, mais ce serait cool que l'inspiration puisse se caser dans les cases horaires que je lui réserve, et non en plein cours d'Espagnol xD. Enfin, voilà le chapitre ! Donc, j'espère éviter la lapidation… Pitiéé… Enfin, je veux dire en même temps je fais de mon mieux, c'est du temps que je vous consacre mes p'tits lecteurs ! ;)

Et puis… J'ai fais dans la générosité. Je voulais couper plus tôt le chapitre, mais non, étant une Grande Dame (faute de Grand Seigneur), je l'ai prolongé. _Pour vos beaux yeux_. **16 pages word** de chapitre, ça en jette, non ? Enfin, il ne faudra pas s'y habituer, sinon je ne gage plus d'aucun délai…

Puis j'espère qu'il vous plaira, hein ? Et que j'aurai beaucoup beaucoup de reviews, car qu'est-ce que je les aime… :)

**Et que ceux qui me mettent dans leurs favoris et/ou alertes sans reviewer songent à laisser un message**. Car il y en a quelques uns, et c'est un peu frustrant de se donner tout ce mal, de voir qu'apparemment la fic plait mais que… Ah ben non, pourquoi reviewer ? Voilà le **léger coup de « je râle »**, et je pense que je ne suis pas la seule, ayant vu d'autres auteurs protester à ce sujet. Donc signalez-vous, n'écrivez pas non plus juste « la suite », soignez un minimum votre orthographe, car sinon je ne vois pas pourquoi moi-même je devrais me relire une demi-douzaine de fois avant de publier…

_**Mais surtout, gardez le sourire, et lisez bien**__ !_

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**

Liaco : Hulloo ! Merci pour ces compliments ! ;) C'est super gentil, même si je ne prétends pas avoir l'imagination quasi-miraculeuse de JKR ! J'ai un peu tardé pour la suite, mais j'espère qu'elle te plaira… Je ne peux que promettre une relance d'HgDm, histoire de te remettre en appétit… :) Allez, gros bisous et bonne lecture !

MiladyMoOn : Mon p'tit bélier à six jours près d'être parfait (tu as comme une ressemblance avec moi-même sur ce point ! ;p), merci pour ta reviewette chérie d'amùùr. En tout cas je suis contente de lire que la dernière scène… T'inspire ! Sinon, pour Lulu… Muahaha. No spoiler, même pour toi. Histoire de ne pas me compromettre si je change d'avis en cours de route ! :s Enfin bon, ça devrait avancer dans le prochain chapitre, ici c'est le dîner… (Je ne pensais pas le faire tenir un chapitre durant, mais les idées ont surgi) J'attends également un peu de la « chaleur » estivale d'une certaine fiction fort rouquine… Apparemment, pas de nouveauté. Trop dur. Bref, de gros Bisous ma belle, lis bien !

lou29 : Hey hey ! Contente de te revoir ! Eeh oui, depuis la rentrée, le temps pour écrire est beaucoup moins large, année de Terminale oblige. (et je pends haut et court le prochain S qui me dit qu'en L, on ne bosse pas. Maraud.) Donc, je surmonte ma sur-fatigue pour écrire laborieusement, mais écrire tout de même, ligne par ligne. Bref, Lulu, ne cesse d'intriguer les lecteurs, tant mieux ! Mais bon, le récit d'Ellery donne au moins un contexte à l'affaire, et un personnage nouveau ! Plus d'infos au prochain chapitre, sans doute. Bref, pour le moment, il faudra te contenter du dîner... Bonne lecture et dis moi ce que tu en as pensé! ;)

* * *

_"__ You said there  
Was a nagging lack of smiles  
Went dancing on your back  
Tenderness a plenty book  
That wasn't what you craved  
His whole thin heart desire  
Start to make demands  
And he adored you  
Would be a fool  
To make your plans with her" __**(1) **_

_**The Last Shadow Puppets, **__**Black Plant**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**o**O**o**

_**Chapitre XVI**_

**/**_Les astres intermittents décident de nos vies depuis leurs hautes sphères, qui sommes-nous donc pour lutter ? Ita diis placuit._** /**

(Ainsi l'ont voulu les dieux)

**o**O**o**

Le bruit des couverts rythmait de doux tintements les rires des convives, le halo vaporeux des bougies projetait une flatteuse lueur dorée sur les visages. Le dîner se déroulait à merveille. Drago Malefoy éprouvait cette si agréable satisfaction emplie de plénitudes, ce sentiment de pouvoir tout faire, en un claquement de doigt, à sa guise, parce que c'était lui. Les Américains leur avaient mangé dans la main, quasiment au sens propre du terme. Il faisait confiance à ses collègues des autres bureaux de coopération pour en faire de même avec les autres pays conviés à ériger ces lois, qui étaient de loin bien moins coriaces que ces vaniteux Yankees. Pourtant, autant étaient-ils toujours relativement méprisants à l'égard des européens, autant le sang bleu de Drago semblait les avoir subjugués. Possible que le charisme de Granger y ait également été pour quelque chose, elle avait été étonnante. Tous deux formaient en apparence un tandem séduisant, en accord avec leurs costumes qui s'étaient par l'effet du hasard assortis en les enveloppant l'un comme l'autre de divers tons bleutés.

Le maître des lieux but délicatement une gorgée à sa coupe et se tourna vers son voisin direct, un préposé du secteur judicaire de Ministère de la Magie américain, nommé Neil Dodge, qu'il avait déjà eu l'occasion de croiser avant cette soirée.

.- Je suis enchanté de constater que nous avons pu régler nos affaires dans une aussi grande convivialité. Il me tarde de signer les accords officiels au bureau, qu'ainsi nous n'ayons plus à traîner en longueur et puissions songer à une date d'application, remarqua laconiquement le blond.

.- Moi de même, acquiesça son vis-à-vis, mais ceci n'est qu'un dîner n'est-ce pas? D'ici aux signatures, la voie est longue...

Neil Dodge sourit gracieusement, semblant ravi de voir son voisin se figer. De fait, à l'entente de ces mots, Drago n'avait pu réprimer un froncement de sourcils plus qu'équivoque.

.- Que voulez-vous dire, Dodge? Vous savez tout aussi bien que moi que le but de cette soirée, que j'ai eu l'obligeance de vous offrir, est tout sauf que récréatif. Ne pensez même pas pouvoir vous jouer de moi, ou il vous en coûterait.

Le ton de Drago était glacial, déployant tout un pan de l'éventail d'apparences qu'il maîtrisait parfaitement. Toute personne ayant un peu de sens commun en aurait regretté son effronterie. Pourtant, Dodge ne cilla pas.

.- Je ne me joue pas de vous Malefoy, se contenta-t-il de répondre d'une voix extrêmement posée. Mais avouez que le jeu, pour reprendre votre métaphore, serait bien trop facile si tout s'arrangeait à votre guise, n'est-ce pas? Certes, vous êtes un Malefoy, et le monde se plait à vous complaire, pourtant je crois savoir que vous êtes un battant, peut-être même un tueur, qui sait? Ce sont les bruits qui courent, chuchota l'Américain.

.- Dodge... - la bouche de Drago se figea dans un rictus de mépris. Osez encore un seul mot de ce genre, un seul mot, et vous pourrez vérifier de vous-même la véracité de ladites rumeurs.

Neil Dodge sourit complaisamment, se resservant à boire un peu de liqueur de groseille, comme si leur conversation était dénuée de toute tension.

.- Je ne désire rien de tel, juste vous faire savoir que... Le monde ne vous appartient pas Malefoy. Ne croyez pas que tout vous est dû et que l'on doit s'incliner en votre présence. Que l'on doit se plier à votre malignité et que tous se laissent aveugler par votre aura perfide. Ce temps-là est révolu.

.- Je ne prétends à rien de tel, Dodge, trancha Drago. Je tiens juste à ce que vous ne perdiez pas de vue votre insignifiance.

.- Ah, les grands mots! - s'exclama-t-il, faisant rebondir son accent de la côte Est - Vous ne pouvez donc pas vous en passer. De quoi avez-vous peur, enfin? Soyez plus humain, puisque ce sont des lois devant régenter la vie de nos concitoyens dont il est question. Et il est de mon avis qu'un peu d'adversité ne vous ferait pas de mal.

Drago souffla légèrement, s'impatientant. Son voisin lui tapait désespérément sur les nerfs.

.- Typiquement américain. Cessez de considérer la vie comme un jeu, où l'aventure et l'adversité mèneraient la danse.

.- La vie n'est qu'une loterie, Malefoy, toujours. Vous devriez le savoir non, car sinon selon quelle logique votre existence en particulier s'est-elle dessinée? Il faut miser gros, prendre des risques, se faire battre, mais toujours se relever. Non, ne voyez pas ça comme une loterie, mais comme un poker. Cela vous correspondrait plus. De la concentration, des atouts, des feintes, et de la chance. Et des verres de Whisky - il leva sa coupe - pour ne pas fausser la donne. Car après tout nous ne voyons pas toujours de façon très nette.

Drago roula des yeux. Sa confiance en l'avenir des accords s'envolait de concert avec sa satisfaction. Cet Américain l'irritait, d'ailleurs tout ce qu'il représentait l'horripilait. Il avait bien envie de lui ôter son sourire assuré et compatissant d'un savant et cruel coup de baguette... Mais il fallait se contenir. Toujours.

.- Votre métaphore est d'une poésie qui me dépasse. Et pardonnez-moi de ne pas partager votre vision de la vie. D'ailleurs, la mienne me contente.

.- En ce cas, mille excuses. Pourtant il m'avait semblé que vous étiez plus vivant, dans le temps. Un peu plus extrême. Cruel aussi. Enfin, je suppose que vous l'êtes toujours. Vous étiez comme cette flamme qui attire les papillons, trop séduisante et ô combien destructrice. À moins que ce ne soit qu'une autre part de cette ridicule légende qui entoure votre nom, acheva Neil d'un air railleur.

.- Sans doute. Maintenant excusez-moi, mais il me semble que nous ne soyons pas suffisamment intimes - d'ailleurs nous ne le serons jamais - pour partager une discussion de ce genre, ou de quelque autre genre que ce soit. De plus, cela est totalement hors de propos, nous ne nous fréquentons que pour la bonne et simple raison que nous sommes supposés arriver à un accord. But que nous atteindrons bientôt, je l'espère.

Le blond commença à détourner la tête, pensant avoir cloué le bec à cet ersatz de diplomate et montrant ainsi clairement que l'entretien était terminé, quand Neil reprit la parole, semblant savourer chacun de ses mots.

.- Tout vu, Malefoy. Cependant, juste pour vous faire enrager, sachez que je n'ai rien contre notre consensus, ses termes me semblent on ne peut plus corrects - votre Ministre comme le nôtre ont des visions relativement similaires. Toutefois je veux vous rendre la tâche plus difficile, voir ce qu'un Malefoy peut véritablement faire, quand il déploie toute sa splendeur et ses moyens, et pas seulement l'aura de son nom. Voir si vous valez vraiment le coup. J'aimerais vous voir sortir hors de vos plans préétablis et lâcher bride. Cela est mon but, et croyez bien que je suis au moins aussi tenace que vous.

Et, sans attendre une quelconque réponse, l'Américain se détourna et, se relevant, rejoignit plus loin le bavardage de deux de ses coéquipiers en mission en Grande-Bretagne. Drago Malefoy bouillait sur place. Il avait envie d'écorcher cet homme, de l'empêcher à jamais de parler. Retarder le traité, et pourquoi? Par jeu. Son impertinence et sa gouaille étaient tout bonnement insupportables, comme si tout ce qu'il souhaitait était le faire rager. Lui faire payer d'être celui qu'il était. Pourtant, il avait dû tout reconstruire de lui-même... Lui qui pensait que l'affaire était dans la poche, mieux même, dans _sa_ poche, voyait tous ses plans perdre de leur solidité. Tout semblait être à reconquérir. Encore. Pourtant, Dodge était d'accord avec le consensus. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si son avis pouvait peser bien lourd. N'est-ce pas?

Tout à ses considérations, Drago croisa soudain le regard hilare de Granger. Lui mimant un "Quoi?" silencieux, il lui fit signe d'approcher. Conciliante, elle quitta le côté opposé de la salle à manger où elle conversait précédemment avec l'ambassadeur américain en Grande-Bretagne. Alors qu'elle contournait la large table d'acajou pour le rejoindre, Drago perdit son regard dans les ondulations innocentes de sa silhouette. Si sensuelle... Sa mémoire comme son corps ne se souvenaient que trop du bref moment qu'ils avaient presque partagé dans le petit salon, avant l'arrivée des invités. Il ne l'avait pas prémédité, à l'inverse de tout ce qu'il avait l'habitude de faire, pourtant il avait aimé, et en redemandait. Était-ce cela, se mettre en péril? Contrairement à ce que venait de lui ricaner Neil Dodge, il prenait des risques. Il se sentait vivant, chaque parcelle de son être plus éveillée que jamais... Quand elle était là.

Cette constatation le frappa alors que Granger tirait une chaise et s'asseyait à ses côtés, un peu en travers de celle-ci, le fixant entre ses cils bruns.

.- Qu'y a-t-il Malefoy, tu sembles perturbé? Énervé serait le mot juste. Pourtant, Neil a une conversation tout à fait charmante.

.- Pourquoi riais-tu autant en me fixant, à l'abri de ta coupe?

.- Tu es drôle lorsque tu t'énerves. L'on dirait un vieux chat auquel on aurait lancé un _Aqua_.

.- Je... Pardon?!

Hermione éclata d'un rire enjoué. Elle n'avait pas trop bu, mais était d'excellente humeur. Sa décision de ne pas laisser Malefoy avoir le dessus semblait tenir... Pourvu que ce soit dans la durée.

.- C'était de l'humour, mon bien cher ennemi. Dis-moi tout, qu'est-ce qui te marri à tel point que j'en sois venu à faire cette infructueuse comparaison?

.- Tu m'agaces, Granger.

La jeune femme se contenta d'afficher une moue qui montrait clairement le peu d'importance qu'avaient pour elle les états d'âme de l'ancien serpentard. Celui-ci soupira, tapotant de ses longs doigts nerveux le plat de la table. Il ne savait quelle mouche la piquait, mais Granger semblait décidée à ne point se soucier. Le jeune homme passa une main fatiguée sur son front, soulevant quelques cheveux.

.- Il faut que je te parle.

.- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué... N'est-ce pas ce que tu fais?

.- En-dehors du salon.

.- ... Et pourquoi ça? demanda Hermione, la voix un peu plus aigue.

Elle se réajusta maladroitement dans son siège. Drago fronça les sourcils.

.- On a comme un souci dans les accords, et je préfèrerais t'exposer ceci maintenant, peut-être pourra-t-on sauver la situation avant la fin de la soirée.

.- Pour cela, je veux bien te suivre, souffla-t-elle, l'air un peu soulagée.

Les deux jeunes gens se levèrent, Drago laissant galamment Hermione le précéder. Il se surprit à se féliciter du léger trouble qu'il avait pu remarquer chez la jeune femme. Après s'être excusés auprès de leurs invités, tous deux quittèrent la salle à manger pour passer dans l'antichambre qu'ils avaient déjà visitée en début de soirée. Hermione se sentit un peu mal à l'aise à la vue du décor noyé dans la pénombre, mais ne laissa rien paraître. Et elle faisait confiance à Malefoy pour ne pas se laisser distraire quand il s'agissait d'un boulot où son nom était impliqué. Elle s'appuya du bout des reins contre une commode, préférant ne pas retourner sur les fauteuils, et croisa les bras sous sa poitrine.

.- Alors, que se passe-t-il?

.- Neil Dodge, que tu as vu discuter avec moi tout à l'heure... Il semble vouloir faire des difficultés quant aux accords.

.- Neil? Il m'avait pourtant semblé très favorable aux termes que nous proposions, non? s'étonna Hermione.

.- Nous avons eu comme un malentendu... lâcha le blond en roulant des yeux.

.- Malefoy!

.- Mais c'est sa faute... geignit Drago.

.- Cesse de gémir, ça ne te sied pas.

.- Que veux-tu Granger, tu me transformes... susurra Malefoy, charmeur.

Hermione bénit alors le peu de luminosité dans la pièce, car les mots de son coéquipier ravivèrent en elle sa gêne. Et son coeur. Voulant se ressaisir, elle agrippa dans son dos le bois vermoulu du meuble qui la soutenait, à la manière d'une rambarde de sécurité. Elle voulait se conformer à sa décision.

.- Malefoy, tu es un gamin immature, à croire que Poudlard te colle à la peau. Cesse de digresser - surtout de cette manière - et dis-moi ce que veut Neil.

.- Il m'a quelque peu provoqué, quoique je lui aie clairement montré à quel point son opinion était insignifiante à mes yeux. Suite à cela, il semble avoir décidé de m'_offrir_ un peu d'adversité.

.- De... Quoi?!

.- De l'adv...

.- Non, j'ai bien entendu, mais - Hermione se décolla de la commode et se mit à arpenter la pièce - ... Ce n'est pas vrai, Merlin, vous n'êtes que d'immatures krills des montagnes.

.- Tu es dure...

.- Non mais je...

Hermione se détourna vivement et pointa un doigt accusateur vers Drago.

.- Que Neil te provoque, ça ne m'étonne pas, il n'aime pas les Malefoy, mais que tu répondes?! Non mais où avais-tu la tête?

.- Granger je...

.- Tu n'es qu'un immonde ronflack boursouflé d'orgueil! Et qui va devoir recoller vos stupides pots cassés?

.- Par Salazar tu...

.- Moi, bien sûr! Et dire que... On avait réussi à remporter la partie!

Hermione se passa une main sur son front, en une tentative vaine de se calmer.

.- Arrgh, je n'en reviens pas, mais quels... bubobulbs d'eau douce!

La jeune femme se remit à marcher à grands pas dans le petit salon, sous le regard un peu inquiet de Malefoy. Le spectacle avait en soi une légère part de comique, même s'il reconnaissait à contrecœur sa faute. Toutefois, il avait oublié que Granger pouvait être à ce point... Granger. De son côté, la jeune femme finit par aller se poster face à la fenêtre, serrant ses poings sur ses hanches, tentant à grand-peine de se contenir. Malefoy ne supporta pourtant pas longtemps d'être ainsi tour à tour accusé puis ignoré.

.- Bon, alors tu fais quoi?

Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû user d'une voix aussi brusque.

.- Je fais quoi? rétorqua Hermione d'une voix énervée. Bien sûr, c'est à moi de tout faire. Imbécile scroutt vaseux...

.- Pourrais-tu cesser de m'insulter de la sorte? grogna Drago. Je te signale que si nos tractations sont un échec, ça risque de beaucoup peser sur moi et sur ma carrière.

.- Mais c'est de_ ta_ faute! Et certes, ton nom est impliqué, mais moi je suis ici en lieu et place de Miranda. Si l'on échoue, c'est ma place que je perds. Mais comme tu n'es qu'un pauvre Troll d...

.- Hé hé, stop! Ok, je m'excuse, maintenant, calme-toi.

Drago s'approcha et posa sa main sur le bras de Granger, qui se figea instantanément. Elle retira sèchement son bras, lui jetant un regard mauvais, mais le jeune homme était satisfait: elle s'était enfin tue.

.- Je te promets de plaider en ta faveur, tu ne perdras pas ta place. Contente?.. - Hermione le fusilla du regard - Hum, bon, que faisons-nous alors? demanda-t-il plus gentiment.

.- Je... Toi, rien, retourne bavarder. Je me charge de tout, soupira-t-elle.

Elle se détourna et se dirigea d'un pas un peu las vers la porte de la salle à manger. Le maître des lieux la regarda s'éloigner avec un amusement mêlé d'envie, toujours fasciné par cette si étonnante jeune femme. Que pourtant il connaissait depuis longtemps. Qu'il avait haïe. Qu'il avait blessée. Qui le troublait. Pris d'un incontrôlable élan, Drago la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne franchisse la porte et, effleurant de ses doigts sa nuque, lui murmura:

.- Au fait, pourquoi avais-tu peur de venir au petit salon avec moi?

Le regard d'Hermione se troubla, aussi le détourna-t-elle vers la salle à manger et, chassant les doigts du blond de son échine, riposta sèchement:

.- Pourceau de Serpentard.

**o**O**o**

**Lettre de Drago Malefoy à Blaise Zabini**

_Manoir Malefoy, le 1er Août 1998_

_Blaise, _

_J'ai appris les perquisitions qui avaient été faites chez toi. C'est tout bonnement indécent, abominable. J'espère que ta mère va mieux, mes parents passeront sans doute lui rendre visite à Ste Mangouste. N'ont-ils donc aucune pitié, ces supposés représentants des forces du "Bien"? La brutaliser à ce point... J'en suis écœuré. Je suis rassuré de savoir que tu as pu trouver refuge chez des amis de ta mère. D'autant que je sais que les Wright seront difficilement accusables de quoi que ce soit. Tu peux bien sûr venir au Manoir, je serais ravi de te voir, mais n'oublie pas que nous sommes sans doute les prochains sur la liste._

_La maison est en effervescence, on tente de se débarrasser du plus grand nombre de preuves. Père craint que notre condamnation ne soit inéluctable. Comment pourrait-elle ne pas l'être? Avec mon oncle Rodolphus Lestrange qui s'est déjà fait enfermer dans l'attente de son procès... Mère n'est pas très loquace sur ce sujet, je pense qu'elle subit encore le contrecoup de la mort de Bellatrix. Elle semble avoir du mal à faire son deuil. Je sais ce que tu vas me répondre, que c'est normal, puisque c'était sa sœur. Néanmoins, je connais ma mère, et ses rapports avec Bellatrix avaient depuis longtemps perdu toute once de tendresse. Malgré tout, je pense que c'est plus ce lien de sœur à sœur qui lui manque, elle souffre de l'anéantissement de tous les bons souvenirs qu'elles avaient en commun. Je veux bien croire ma mère quand elle dit que Bellatrix fut une personne de valeur, avant. Mais je ne l'ai jamais connue qu'écrouée, folle et meurtrière. Donc, comprends bien que je ne parvienne pas à compatir. Mère semble s'être replongée dans des souvenirs de sa jeunesse, de son enfance, avec ses soeurs. Oui, ses, je t'avais confié une fois qu'il y en avait une troisième. Une troisième fille Black, Andromeda, qui avait trahi la famille de mes grands-parents en épousant un moldu. Il paraît que celui-ci vient de mourir. Sa fille également, qui était ma cousine. C'est étrange de voir cela sous cet angle. Elle-même aurait eu un enfant, avec ce Remus Lupin, qui a aussi été tué lors de la bataille. Je comprends bien le trouble de ma mère, mais je pense que l'heure n'est pas à ce genre de considérations. Il faut s'activer. Heureusement Père est efficace - comme toujours - et je l'aide de mon mieux. Je peux bien te le dire à toi, je suis très inquiet._

_Dans tout ce chaos, la présence d'Astoria me réconforte. Je ne peux pas la voir souvent, ses parents ne veulent pas que son nom soit mêlé au nôtre. Daphné a la gentillesse de nous couvrir et de faire passer nos lettres, c'est étonnant de sa part. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle accepterait de faire ça pour moi. Elle était méfiante et froide depuis mon retour à Poudlard en avril. J'ai eu l'occasion de discuter avec elle, à l'occasion, et j'ai appris quelque chose de très intéressant. Te souviens-tu qu'elle était retenue chez elle, après les vacances de Noël? Nous jasions beaucoup à l'époque en croyant qu'elle allait se faire marquer - chose qui était tout de même étrange, elle n'avait dix-sept ans que depuis peu. Eh bien, figure-toi qu'elle est restée pendant une longue période au Manoir - le notre! Elle était plus ou moins otage, puisque ses parents tentaient de se détourner du Lord, et elle devait s'occuper du filtrage de la correspondance. Aussi a-t-elle appris, ayant conservé certaines prérogatives, ce qu'il m'était arrivé en avril, quand bien même elle était retournée à Poudlard. _

_Blaise, je t'en avais parlé, n'est-ce pas? De ce trou noir, deux jours entièrement effacés de ma mémoire. Figure-toi que peu à peu les souvenirs me reviennent. On avait pris Potter et sa bande, Weasley et Granger. Je sais que l'écho t'en est parvenu, la chose n'ayant pas réussi à rester secrète, mais mes parents avaient tenté de me faire oublier l'évènement pour ne pas que je sois victime moi aussi de la colère du Lord. Je vais te conter la scène de mon point de vue, car que puis-je risquer à présent? Ils étaient là, le trio de griffondor au complet, encerclés dans le grand salon du Manoir. Potter était défiguré, et je soupçonnais Granger d'avoir exercé ses talents pour ne pas qu'on le reconnaisse. On m'a alors demandé de les identifier. Et je ne voulais pas. Je sais ce que tu vas penser, que j'étais fou. Car après tout, je les hais tellement. Oui mais, il y avait un pas entre notre haine scolaire et adolescente, et cette dénonciation qui les mènerait à la mort. Je pense que je n'aurais pas hésité, en juin de notre sixième année, à acquiescer à la question que me posa mon père. Mais depuis... J'ai mûri comme qui dirait. J'ai hésité devant Dumbledore. J'ai ouvert les yeux. Et, de la même façon, j'ai hésité devant nos prisonniers. Pourtant ça n'a pas désarçonné ma tante: elle a envoyé Potter et le rouquin aux cachots, et a gardé Granger. Et l'a torturée. Au début, j'étais satisfait, cette sang de bourbe, cette erreur de la Nature, recevait enfin ce pour quoi elle était née. Pourtant... En la voyant hurler, souffrir, c'est idiot, tellement stupide... J'ai compris qu'elle n'était en fait qu'un être humain. Comme moi, comme toi. Son image brisée m'a renvoyé la mienne propre, lors des accès de colère de mon père, et plus souvent encore ces derniers temps quand le Lord s'acharnait contre notre famille. Et tu sais que je doutais un peu de la justesse de notre cause. Je sais que tu vas me désapprouver, mais j'ai lancé un sort de protection à Granger. Discrètement, de façon à ce que dans sa folie meurtrière, Bellatrix ne me remarque pas. Mais suffisamment fort pour que Granger ne meurt pas. Car je connais les sorts de ma tante, leur perfidie, elle l'aurait rendue folle, au minimum. Le Lord n'avait pas besoin de Granger, qui n'est qu'une sang de bourbe, aussi Bellatrix pouvait-elle l'éliminer. Le plus douloureusement possible. Donc, oui, j'ai sauvé Granger. Je m'en suis un peu voulu, constatant encore ma faiblesse, mais si tu savais le soulagement qui m'a envahi quand en recouvrant mes souvenirs, je me suis rendu compte qu'elle aurait pu être morte, mais qu'elle ne l'était pas. Car, laisse-moi être franc, cette fille, toute détestable qu'elle soit, aurait été une grande perte une fois morte. _

_La suite, tu dois t'en douter: Potter et Weasley qui débarquent avec quelques acolytes, les sorts qui fusent, leur fuite, et ma baguette dérobée. Tant mieux dans un sens, car si à ce moment-là le Lord avait trouvé l'emprunte de ma mansuétude sur ma baguette, je ne serais plus là pour te conter cette étrange anecdote. C'est pour cela que Daphné se méfiait de moi, elle avait entendu dire ce qu'il s'était passé, et m'ayant croisé peu de temps après, totalement vaseux du sort d'Oubliettes que j'avais reçu, elle m'avait cru instable. Ou traître. C'est aussi pour cela qu'elle me désapprouvait auprès d'Astoria. Heureusement que cette dernière n'a jamais tellement suivi l'avis du commun._

_Voilà, je pose ma plume Blaise, après cette très longue lettre, un peu coupable de t'avoir ainsi abreuvé de tous mes doutes. Moi qui voulais te rassurer, j'ai bien digressé! Concernant tes ennuis, passe quand tu veux au Manoir, tu seras toujours le bienvenu. Invite aussi la fille Wright, comment s'appelle-t-elle? Selene. J'aimerais bien la rencontrer. Prends soin de toi, vieux._

_Drago_

**o**O**o**

.- Excusez-moi Neil, puis-je vous enlever quelques instants?

L'Américain releva la tête sous l'interpellation de la voix féminine. Hermione Granger, la représentante du service d'élaboration des lois du Ministère de la Magie britannique, se tenait derrière lui, délicieusement hésitante. Il fit un signe de poursuivre à ses compagnons et se leva, rejoignant la jeune femme.

.- Si vous pouvez m'enlever? En doutiez-vous seulement, Hermione? répondit-il avec un sourire enjôleur.

.- La jeune femme se permit un petit rire.

.- Bien sûr que non, je sais très bien que je vous ai en mon pouvoir, railla-t-elle.

.- Totalement et à jamais - il mima un baisemain. Alors donc, qu'aviez-vous de si urgent à me faire part qu'il vous fallut organiser mon quasi-enlèvement? s'enquit l'homme, tout en suivant la jeune femme dans le Grand Salon, où ils s'installèrent, revigorés par la puissante chaleur du feu de cheminée.

Hermione tritura ses doigts sur le plat de sa robe, ne sachant pas par quel bout engager la discussion. Elle aimait bien l'Américain, il possédait cette nonchalance si particulière de ceux de son étrange contrée. Par ses manières posées et dénuées de fioritures, il lui rappelait confusément Emily, une jeune étudiante de Cheyenne avec laquelle elle avait sympathisé de ses années d'études à La Haye, bien qu'elles aient peu à peu perdu contact, au fil des ans. Elle savait que Neil ne lui était pas hostile... Alors pourquoi douter? Décidant que de toute façon, il lui faudrait bien évoquer ce qu'elle lui reprochait, elle soupira et, plantant ses yeux dans la noisette des siens, parla.

.- M. Malefoy m'a fait part de votre léger... désaccord? Que je trouve stupide et vain, permettez-moi d'être directe.

Neil s'installa plus confortablement dans le moelleux canapé, étendant son bras sur l'accoudoir. Un sourire gêné se dessina sur son visage tanné.

.- Vous aussi, vous trouvez? Je me disais bien que c'était relativement infantile et puéril.

.- Vous ne tentez même pas de défendre votre prise de position? balbutia Hermione, pensant trouver chez l'obstiné délégué plus de résistance.

.- Pourquoi le faire face à vous? Cela n'a de saveur pour moi que face à votre coéquipier, .

Il lui sourit d'un air entendu, lâchant un léger rire de gorge. Malgré cela, Hermione ne parvenait pas à croire que l'Américain se fut querellé par simple... puérilité. Neil Dodge n'avait rien de puérile, Malefoy peut-être, mais lui était bien trop réfléchi pour cela.

.- Et pourriez-vous, s'il vous plaît, m'expliquer pourquoi? Car il ne me semble pas très avisé de mettre nos accords en péril pour la simple saveur de mettre en colère, quoique entre nous, je puisse comprendre votre envie.

.- Vraiment? Vous me sembliez pourtant être un tandem des plus soudés et cohérents, tantôt.

Hermione grimaça légèrement. Elle ne pouvait nier que sa collaboration avec Malefoy s'était ce soir déroulée – presque – sans heurt ni fracas.

.- Que deux raisons et ambitions s'accordent n'annonce pas forcément la plus franche amitié, vous devriez le savoir, vous qui évoluez dans le milieu politique depuis tout de même quelques temps.

.- Je dois bien l'admettre.

Neil Dodge pausa, son regard se faisant évasif.

.- Neil? Pouvez-vous m'expliquer? Car ce n'est donc pas pour une raison politique que vous avez orchestré votre revirement de position...

.- Je déteste Malefoy, coupa l'Américain.

.- Il m'avait bien semblé le comprendre, rétorqua Hermione, moqueuse.

.- Pire même, je le hais. J'honnis ce que représente sa famille. Ils sont, tous comme... Une fleur à la beauté vénéneuse, toxique. Il faudrait les anéantir, déraciner cette plante pour qu'elle ne puisse plus refleurir. Pour qu'enfin ils obtiennent la punition qu'ils méritent.

La voix de Dodge s'était faite lointaine, comme si c'était plus son âme qui évoquait ce qui lui pesait plutôt qu'une réponse à la question d'Hermione. Le visage du jeune homme, d'habitude souriant et affable, s'était crispé, et son regard chaleureux ne dégageait plus qu'une dureté semblable à celle de ses paroles. La jeune femme se sentit frissonner, elle ne s'était pas préparée à un aussi austère ressentiment. D'ailleurs, rien ne laissait présager plus que de l'antipathie de la part du délégué américain. Neil semblait s'être replongé dans ses pensées et continua sur sa lancée:

.- Je supporte très difficilement de savoir leur existence.

.- Neil...

.- ... Leur chance, cette fameuse bonne fortune, me semble plus démoniaque qu'autre chose. Pourtant je suis un humaniste, aussi dois-je mettre toute ma hargne de côté. Je m'étonne moi-même d'être capable d'éprouver un tel flux de haine. De toute façon, la plupart du temps, toute pensée me rattachant à _eux_ m'est épargnée. Néanmoins, depuis que je dois séjourner en Angleterre pour ce dossier... Les souvenirs me rattrapent.

.- Neil, peut-être devrions-nous arrêter notre entretien ici. Je ne sais ce qui vous préoccupe, mais vous ne tenez sans doute pas à me le confier, tenta Hermione, franchement mal-à-l'aise.

.- Connaissez-vous Astoria Greengrass-Malefoy?

Neil avait brusquement percuté son regard, revenant à la réalité et prenant la jeune femme de court.

.- Je... Euh, oui, j'ai eu l'occasion de la rencontrer, bredouilla-t-elle maladroitement.

.- Elle est charmante n'est-ce pas? Une étoile, si fragile, faite pour un monde de délicatesse et d'amour. Et voyez où ils l'ont mise...

L'Américain semblait de nouveau happé par quelque souvenir mélancolique. Hermione décida que c'en était assez, elle ne voulait pas en savoir plus. Elle n'était pas venue ici pour prêter oreille aux récriminations troublantes de ce délégué lunatique, tout sympathique qu'il puisse être le reste du temps. D'autant que l'entendre évoquer Astoria l'embarrassait franchement, elle devait bien se l'avouer. Elle ne tenait pas à s'enfoncer dans quelque autre histoire brumeuse. Elle se releva, surprenant Neil qui dirigea des yeux étonnés vers elle.

.- Qu'y a-t-il?

.- Je vous le répète, vous n'avez pas envie de vous épancher sur mon épaule, ressaisissez-vous. Je veux juste votre promesse de revenir sur vos propos sur et de maintenir les accords que nous sommes laborieusement arrivés à conclure, martela-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait ferme.

Le jeune homme sembla surpris, comme ramené à la réalité. Semblant comprendre qu'il s'était dissipé, il sourit avec gentillesse à son hôtesse. Il semblait un peu embarrassé.

.- Je ne reviendrai pas sur mes propos sur Malefoy, Hermione, déclara Neil avec douceur.

.- Neil!

.- Mais je veux bien trouver un compromis avec pour sauver nos accords. Toutefois il devra mériter ma voix à la commission. Je veux... Saisir ma chance.

.- Votre chance?

Neil se contenta de sourire à nouveau de façon évasive, noyant son regard dans les flammes qui léchaient goulûment le manteau de la cheminée qui leur faisait face. Hermione resta sans mot dire durant quelques brèves secondes, ne sachant pas quoi opposer à l'étrange comportement de l'Américain. Toutefois il promettait de tout arranger, n'était-ce pas ce qu'elle désirait? Mais ces désaccords avec Malefoy... Cela l'intriguait. Et de quelle occasion parlait-il? Cependant, avant qu'elle n'ait pu statuer sur une éventuelle question à poser à Neil afin d'en savoir plus, celui-ci se releva et après un rapide baisemain couronné de son sempiternel sourire amusé, il lui tourna le dos et s'en retourna dans la salle à manger, d'où les bruits des conversations lui parvenaient par murmures étouffés, comme autant de relents du passé.

**o**O**o**

La soirée tirait sur sa fin, les discussions des invités se faisaient plus entrecoupées, les rires moins convaincus. Tout le monde était harassé, car si le dîner était un agrément en soi, il venait clôturer une semaine d'âpres palabres bureaucratiques, et avait lui-même été un bras de fer apprêté par le miel des convenances. Hermione ne s'en rendait que trop compte à présent, alors qu'elle étirait discrètement ses jambes endolories par ses chaussures aux talons trop hauts, trop hautains. _Trop Malefoyens_, ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser. Elle avait hâte de retourner chez elle, dans son monde, d'aller embrasser le front de ses enfants, de retrouver ce confort si cher qu'elle avait pourtant beaucoup fuit ces dernières semaines. Si elle se sentait plus vivante, en cette fin de semaine une lassitude invasive s'était emparée de son corps et de son esprit. Peut-être les semis confidences de Neil Dodge avaient été de trop. Ou bien encore était-ce la pression de celles d'Ellery… Lesquelles ne cessaient de poindre discrètement en son esprit, alors qu'elle se trouvait chez celui qui détenait sans nul doute les réponses attendues. Ou bien était-ce tout simplement la poids de la présence de plus en plus constante et empressée dudit Malefoy dans sa vie..?

Son esprit était assailli, et cette torpeur qui l'envahissait était peut-être l'unique rempart qu'il lui restait contre les attraits de l'introspection. Car elle avait peur de ce qu'il en résulterait, se souvenant des résultats déplorables de ses dernières divagations mentales. Un couple brisé, une enquête dangereuse, des manquements à son rôle de mère… Face à la fatigue qui l'accablait soudain, Hermione se sentait acculée par sa propre image. Elle n'aimait pas tellement la personne qu'elle avait été dernièrement. Pourtant, elle n'avait joué aucun rôle, elle s'était au contraire dévoilé la face, c'était bien elle qui avait pris toutes ses décisions, en toute connaissance de cause. Alors pourquoi se sentait-elle si mal ?

Sa tête reposait mollement sur sa main recourbée, son corps se délassant dans l'un des sofas du Grand Salon, où tous les invités s'étaient rassemblés afin de savourer les dernières minutes de la soirée, qui s'égrenaient avec paresse. Elle avait perdu le fil des conversations depuis longtemps, et l'obscurité relative qui baignait l'endroit où elle s'était assise l'isolait en quelques sortes du reste de l'assemblée. Pourtant, son attention restait suffisamment éveillée pour voir Malefoy rentrer dans la pièce, accompagné de Neil Dodge, lequel arborait un sourire encore plus satisfait qu'à l'habitude. Le blond, lui, plissait de façon compulsive les recoins de sa bouche, signe d'une contrariété sourde. La jeune femme se demandait bien ce que l'Américain avait pu lui demander. Des accords sous-jacents, des arrangements privés ? Elle ne savait que penser, ne connaissant pas en détail les relations entre les deux hommes ni les griefs de Neil, ignorant même si ceux-ci s'adressaient davantage à la famille Malefoy en elle-même ou à son représentant en particulier. Hermione ne put aller plus avant dans ses considérations car l'objet de ses pensées s'avança vers elle, lui faisant signe qu'il était temps de clore le dîner et de congédier cérémonieusement les invités.

Elle se leva, acceptant le bras que lui offrait Malefoy, et tous deux se tournèrent vers l'assemblée réunie dans le lieu.

.- L'heure plus qu'avancée nous pousse à nous séparer, commença le jeune homme, mais je tiens avant cela vous adresser ces quelques paroles. Je voudrai tout d'abord vous remercier d'avoir honoré ce dîner, lequel fut fructueux en accords. Ce fut pour moi extrêmement plaisant de traiter avec vous afin d'édifier le futur du monde sorcier. Plus encore, j'ai eu le bonheur de constater que nos vues se rejoignaient en divers points, et que l'appui mutuel de différentes contrées et civilisations pouvait nous élever à rédiger des accords dignes d'être retenus. Cet appui mutuel dont je parle, servira certainement à l'ensemble de la communauté sorcière une fois le projet appliqué, et participera à son élan. Enfin je tiens à vous donner en bonne et due forme rendez-vous jeudi prochain dans mon département du Ministère, afin de finaliser notre projet et d'achever la première étape de notre tache, qui est selon moi des plus nobles.

Hermione pouvait sentir la grandiloquence de Malefoy lorsqu'il parlait aux légères contractions de son bras, sur lequel sa main reposait. Elle se retint de rire sous l'avalanche de mondanités que son ennemi déblatérait, elle savait qu'il pouvait être plus piquant et vif que ça. Mais les hommes ayant créé les convenances, ils se devaient d'obéir au joug de leur diabolique invention, et le reste des invités sembla charmé et approuva la caresse flatteuse des paroles de l'héritier.

.- Je laisse la parole à ma brillante coéquipière, laquelle me fut précieuse ce soir, si elle veut elle aussi exprimer son point de vue. Mrs Hermione Weasley-Granger ?

La jeune femme tiqua sur son nom, comme impropre sortant de la bouche de Malefoy. Celui-ci ne cilla pas, semblant tout à fait naturel dans son apparente mondanité. Hermione se tourna vers les invités et leur sourit avec chaleur.

.- Je pense que Mr. Malefoy a tout dit, tant le contenu que la forme qu'il convenait d'y apporter. Je ne vais quant à moi que louer cette soirée, puisque je ne suis que la représentante de Mrs Howitt, que vous connaissez. J'ai bien entendu une connaissance avancée de dossier, et voir les compromis et les accords que nous avons pu supposer et promettre ce soir me rassurent quant à l'avancée du projet, et plus encore quant à ceux qui l'instituent. De fait, je vois bien que vous êtes tous investis profondément du bien-être et de la grandeur de la communauté sorcière dans son ensemble, et combattez la dictature des différences. Plus encore, j'ai pu constater que malgré quelques malentendus et inimitiés, les accords semblent sur le point d'être rédigés, et pour cela encore plus, je suis ravie d'avoir pu collaborer avec vous.

Elle ponctua sa dernière phrase d'un sourire plus large encore, qu'elle adressa avec insistance à Neil, lequel lui fit un clin d'œil. Il avait saisi l'allusion, et de toute évidence, il avait réglé son propre différend. Plusieurs hochements de tête satisfaits approuvèrent son propre discours, et Hermione sentit Malefoy la rapprocher insensiblement de lui. Elle le regarda à la dérobée, et vit qu'il rayonnait de cette si détestable et fascinante aura qui caractérisait sa famille, entre puissance et orgueil. De toute évidence, son attitude montrait aussi qu'elle, pauvre sang de bourbe méprisable, n'était pas dépareillée à son bras, puisqu'il ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher le sien. La vague boule d'appréhension qui la possédait plus tôt dans la soirée revint s'installer dans la gorge d'Hermione, mais de façons bien moins concrète, noyée par la joie malsaine de voir qu'apparemment, Malefoy avait été impressionné.

Une petite demi-heure plus tard, dans le silence de l'hôtel à présent presque vide, Hermione observait avec attention la longue et fébrile aiguille des secondes rejoindre ses sœurs minute et heure au point cardinal de la vieille horloge baroque qui cliquetait dans l'entrée. Le craquement de l'ancien plancher vermoulu lui annonça le retour de sa Némésis, mais elle ne se retourna pas, conservant son appui contre la rampe de l'escalier de chêne, noyant son regard dans les scènes galantes inscrites sur les délicates tapisseries. Une jeune fille romantique aux pommettes rougissantes, assise à l'ombre d'un arbre stylisé, se pâmait d'entendre un jouvenceau tournoyer autour d'elle, grattant des accords de mandoline. Une innocence vibrante rendue avec une telle justesse qu'on aurait pu s'attendre à voir les personnages s'animer. Pourtant, toute demeure magique que soit celle de Malefoy, cette illusion de vie se prêtait seulement aux tableaux, par crainte d'un charivari de personnages trop facilement querelleurs. A l'instar des humains.

L'ombre de Malefoy se dessina silencieusement aux côtés de la sienne. Il resta immobile, les mains semblant ramenées dans son dos. Sans doute l'observait-il, et Hermione ressentit poindre ce trouble qui commençait à l'habiter bien trop souvent à son goût. Néanmoins, ce sentiment n'était pas déplaisant, il s'accompagnait d'un certain bien-être, comme si, paradoxalement à tout ce qu'elle avait cru, la présence de l'ancien serpentard la rassérénait.

Elle vit son ombre grossir et comprit qu'il se rapprochait. Bientôt, sa silhouette dissimula dans la pénombre la cour des deux adolescents qu'elle avait observés, et elle put sentir dans son dos la présence du corps de son hôte. Une légère brûlure lui piqua les reins, douce et agréable. Hermione se retourna et se retrouva bloquée entre les yeux clairs malgré la pénombre de Malefoy et la rampe sculptée qu'elle sentait dans son dos. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne prononcèrent un mot, se contemplant avec un mélange de défiance et d'attirance. D'attirance, c'était le mot, elle ne pouvait le nier.

La jeune femme avait l'impression de contempler Drago Malefoy pour la première fois. De le regarder véritablement. D'accepter son passé, qui constituait sa personne présente, et de concéder le temps qui s'était écoulé. D'accepter également son propre jugement à son égard, qui était définitivement aux antipodes de ce qu'il avait pu être par le passé. De ce qu'il avait été pendant toute sa vie, jusqu'à ces derniers mois. Elle ne pouvait plus dire qu'elle le haïssait, qu'il la dégoûtait, comme elle ne pouvait nier que ç'avait été l'état de ses sentiments à son égard durant de nombreuses années. Elle ne pouvait lui être indifférente, car elle le voyait bien trop pour parvenir à établir le _statu quo_ souhaité. Toutefois, Hermione butait sur la suite de ses pensées. L'œil perçant, la bouche charnue qui lui faisaient face la troublaient. L'esprit acide et presque pervers qu'elle savait se cacher derrière ne la heurtait pas. Les instants de grâce dans toute cette mascarade corporelle que s'imposait l'héritier Malefoy, ces instants volés à l'âge adulte, aux convenances, la fascinaient. Alors qu'en était-il de ses sentiments ? Elle l'ignorait. Elle savait qu'elle appréciait Malefoy, au-delà du sens commun, car il était somme toute une personne détestable. Mais de là à dire que… C'était ridicule, impensable. Invivable.

Hermione se redressa légèrement, décollant sa croupe de la rambarde, pour tenter de masquer les combats de pensées qui l'étourdissaient. Malefoy, pendant ce temps, n'avait dit mot. Tout comme la jeune femme, il l'avait observée, détaillée avec une impudeur scandaleuse, et pourtant… Elle s'était laissée faire. Lui aussi le constatait, comme il se rendait bien compte du trouble dans ces yeux profonds, de leur chaleur si opposée à son propre regard. Il remarquait aussi, encore et toujours, la folie de ces cheveux, vivants épis brûlés qui se mêlaient en un amas d'une harmonie surprenante. Toujours une mèche de cheveux pour venir caresser, comme une provocation, le front laiteux de la Granger. _Sa Granger_. Il discernait à présent l'étrange magie qui les liait. Pourquoi dès lors qu'il l'avait en son pouvoir, il répugnait à la laisser aller, et les surprenantes pointes de tendresse qu'il pouvait éprouver pour l'agaçante jeune femme... Elle lui était nécessaire. C'était étrange et jubilatoire, mais tout au long de la soirée, alors que tous deux marchaient de concert, et plus encore à la fin des festivités, quand sa petite main avait reposé sur son bras, il avait eu la curieuse impression que tous deux formaient un couple. Un couple de vainqueurs, glorieux et nobles, sûrs de leur fait. Il avait aimé la sentir se tenir à ses côtés, et le léger froncement de sourcils de Neil Dodge, qui avait sans doute lui aussi été frappé par leur alchimie. Cela lui avait fait plaisir, tant de troubler cet Américain prétentieux que de voir que son impression n'était pas que le fruit de son imagination. Il l'avait haïe, pourtant. Elle l'avait dégoûtée, et il savait avoir voulu sa mort. Avec violence. Ou peut-être était-ce la mort de ce qu'elle était… Car Hermione Granger en elle-même… Si l'envie de la tuer l'avait par le passé effleuré, l'idée de sa mort, l'image de son corps sans vie, lui était inconcevable. Hermione Granger ne pouvait pas mourir, car il ne le voulait pas. Il avait besoin d'elle, grâce à sa présence il parvenait à se sentir vivant. Toutefois ce n'était plus la haine du passé qui le vivifiait, car dès lors, il n'aurait jamais eu ces gestes pour elle… Dès lors, il n'aurait pas été attiré par elle, par ses mimiques grimaçantes et son esprit lumineux. Par sa lumière, qui le réchauffait. Qui parvenait à le faire alors qu'il savait bien qu'elle-même était en pleine détresse. _Un Ange_.

Mu par un élan, il lui saisit la main. Elle tressaillit légèrement, fronçant les sourcils.

.- Malefoy ?

Il lui sourit moqueusement, amusé par son retour aux attitudes habituelles. Ces choses-là étaient solidement ancrées. Il leva son index et le posa sur ses lèvres, renonçant presque à avancer les siennes, chose qui le démangeait depuis plusieurs heures, et lui fit signe de le suivre. La méfiance de la jeune femme ne sembla pas s'atténuer, mais elle se laissa faire quand il commença à gravir les marches de l'escalier. Dépassant l'étage où le dîner s'était déroulé, ils montèrent encore plus haut dans les escaliers faiblement éclairés. Le pied-à-terre londonien tenait plus de la maison que de l'appartement. Hermione regarda défiler les paliers, curieuse de savoir ce que recelait chacun d'entre eux. Elle sentait sa main glacée se réchauffer de la brûlure de celle de Malefoy. Enfin, ils arrivèrent à une sorte de grenier, aménagé comme un observatoire. Un immense dôme vitré servait de plafond, et plusieurs télescopes rutilants siégeaient silencieusement, complices des étoiles, en des points stratégiques. Deux tables de travail complétaient le mobilier, ainsi qu'une étagère chargée de volumes d'astronomie comme d'astrologie, encadrée de cartes du ciel placardées sur les murs sertis de boiserie. Au centre de la pièce, sous le milieu même du dôme, une sorte de large coussin de velours indigo était installé, permettant à qui voulait de noyer son regard dans les contrées célestes.

.- Un observatoire, ici ? Malefoy, ose donc me dire que tu parviens à voir quoi que ce soit au travers du ciel pollué de Londres.

.- Bien sûr que je l'ose, ma chère Granger, car rien n'est impossible à l'astronome sorcier, répondit complaisamment le blond, s'avançant pour nettoyer la lunette d'un de ses instruments.

.- Et pourquoi voulais-tu me montrer cela ? Pour me prouver la sensiblerie du serpent Malefoy, sa part d'homme torturé, fasciné par les grandeurs astrales ?

.- Tu m'as deviné, ironisa Malefoy en roulant des yeux.

Hermione s'avança, curieuse malgré elle. Elle n'avait été que deux fois dans sa vie dans des observatoires, la première étant petite dans le Canterbury moldu, accompagnée de ses parents, la seconde fois plus ou moins régulièrement lors des cours du professeur Sinistra à Poudlard. Les brefs cours de divination du professeur Trelawney l'avaient malheureusement détournée trop hâtivement des astres, mais elle avait gardé un certain intérêt pour les recherches scientifiques les concernant. Voir ici un observatoire privé, sans doute de bon niveau car elle savait que les Malefoy avaient toujours été versés dans l'étude de l'espace céleste, n'était pas sans l'intriguer.

.- Ceci n'est que l'extension d'un observatoire plus complet que je possède au manoir, mais c'est suffisant pour suivre l'évolution des étoiles quand le temps me le permet, commenta Malefoy en allant replier un de ses télescopes, qui semblait détraqué.

Hermione continua son exploration de la pièce, son regard accrochant les quelques cartes étalées sur les murs. Certaines semblaient anciennes, et l'évolution des traits et des tracés étaient parfois radicaux d'un feuillet à l'autre. Toutes semblaient manuscrites avec soin, et le blason des Malefoy en ornait le coin supérieur gauche. De toute évidence, cette pratique était institutionnelle dans la vieille famille. Son pied buta contre le mou du coussin qui trônait au milieu de l'espace, et elle se laissa tomber dessus. Prenant appui sur ses coudes, elle renversa la tête et leva les yeux vers la voûte. La vue sur les étoiles était imprenable, pourtant elle n'avait pas le souvenir que l'immeuble fut si haut que ça. Les lueurs de la capitale semblaient avoir disparu, et si elle n'avait pas été sorcière, Hermione aurait cru à une panne, ou encore au prodige. Bien au contraire, laissant sa magie la porter, elle se laissa charmer par le spectacle des lumières lointaines et tenta de repérer les constellations dont elle avait depuis longtemps abandonné l'étude.

.- Alors, pourquoi m'as-tu amenée ici ? souffla-t-elle évasivement, la fatigue qui la rompait érodant sa curiosité tenace.

.- Pour que tu aies plus de mal à repartir, s'amusa Malefoy qui, ayant fini son rangement, prit place à ses côtés.

.- Tu mens, fredonna la jeune femme, mutine.

.- Je n'oserais pas ! Je me doutais juste que tu aimerais, et puis…

La phrase resta en suspens. Hermione tourna un visage intrigué vers son vis-à-vis. Celui-ci semblait chercher ses mots. Il se frotta le dessus de la tête, ébouriffant ses mèches blondes, ne semblant pas trouver quoi répondre. Percutant son regard, il lui sourit, et haussa les épaules.

.- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai amenée ici Granger, ce n'est ni pour te remercier de ta collaboration parfaite de ce soir, ni pour discuter astronomie, ni par une quelconque bienveillance, parce que j'aurais deviné que ce lieu te plairait. Cela ne me ressemblerait pas, et je sais bien que ce n'est pas pour ça.

.- Alors pourquoi ?

Hermione écarta ses coudes et laissa doucement sa tête rebondir sur le velours indigo. Les étoiles au-dessus de sa tête semblaient doucement clignoter, comme porteuses de signes qu'elles auraient voulu lui transmettre. Si la jeune fille avait été plus versée en astrologie, peut-être y aurait-elle vu quelque chose. Pour autant, c'est le visage de Malefoy qu'elle vit du coin de l'œil, songeur.

.- Je crois que tu avais raison, je t'ai sans doute amenée ici pour te charmer, te garder.

.- Malefoy !

La jeune femme sentit son cœur vaciller, soudainement affolé. Elle aurait voulu se relever, mais son corps ne voulait pas lui obéir. A la place elle vit la main de Malefoy, hésitante, qui se rapprochait de son visage. Elle sentit ses doigts sur sa peau, alors qu'il lui soulevait avec délicatesse une mèche de cheveux, la laissant glisser sous ses doigts. Presque instinctivement, elle attrapa cette main dont elle pouvait sentir la douceur. Son regard se fixa dans celui de Malefoy, dans ces deux orbes lunaires qui, insensiblement, se rapprochèrent. Ce regard d'onde qui s'approcha tellement qu'il ne fut bientôt qu'à quelques pouces du chocolat brillant de celui d'Hermione. Le jeune homme s'était penché, aimanté par l'attrait de la jeune femme, de son obsession étendue presque lascivement sur ce matelas improvisé, baignée de la lueur des étoiles. _Un Ange_. Il pouvait sentir son souffle court. Elle se sentait fondre sous sa chaleur. Timidement, comme les lèvres rougissantes d'adolescents, les leurs s'effleurèrent, biaisèrent, s'effeuillèrent. En une caresse plus appuyée, prélude de délices, elles s'unirent avec douceur, loin de la passion primaire de leur première rencontre. Elles se bercèrent mutuellement, se recueillant sans fin du contact de l'autre, brûlantes de cet échange trop longtemps réprimé, réprimant plus encore l'envie qu'elles suscitaient pour retenir infiniment ces quelques secondes de plénitude. Quant enfin, cédant à l'envie, elles s'entrouvrirent, ce ne fut que pour mieux unir les deux ennemis, amants, tout statut ayant disparu. Drago se plaça plus au-dessus de la jeune femme, joignant ses mains aux siennes, savourant chaque nuance de ce que tous deux partageaient. Hermione, elle, transie de délectation, se laissait faire tout en menant la danse, victime comme coupable, mais pleinement vivante. Son cœur battait fort, mais elle pouvait sentir celui de Malefoy non loin du sien. Le froissement des tissus de leurs vêtements entre eux, lorsqu'ils s'enlacèrent plus étroitement, lui fit monter le rouge aux joues. Comme à une adolescente.

Drago promena ses doigts sur le visage d'Hermione, caressa sa nuque, son épaule sa hanche, s'enivrant de cette peau douce à l'odeur de lys. Il se sentait presque maladroit, lui qui pourtant n'avait jamais été pris au dépourvu dans ce genre de rapports, avait le sentiment de renaître, de revenir à ses débuts quand, impressionné par la femme qu'il sentait dans ses bras, il perdait toute assurance. Pourtant, à présent, il ne manquait pas d'assurance ni de moyens, seul ce sentiment de préciosité dominait, qui sublimait cet échange. Se détachant des lèvres de l'ancienne griffondor, de l'ennemie de toujours, il se redressa au-dessus d'elle, la contemplant. Le souffle légèrement court, les cheveux éparpillés et la robe désajustée, Hermione le fixait d'un regard fiévreux, charnel. Doucement, il descendit sa main, entourant les contours de son visage, retraçant sa bouche, redessinant la ligne de son cou jusqu'aux monts de sa poitrine. Hermione se tendit sous la caresse, frissonnante, elle ferma les yeux de plaisir. La sensation de cette main, sur elle, cette vie qui l'envahissait… Ses baisers, son souffle, son odeur qui l'enivrait… Qu'était-ce ? Verveine, elle en était presque sûre. Une odeur simple, fraîche et fière. Une odeur qu'elle sentit se rapprocher d'elle. Elle entrouvrit les paupières et recueillit le baiser que Malefoy lui offrait. Passant ses bras autour de son cou, elle se perdit dans la luxure du moment. Son cœur qui s'affolait tellement… Leur communion silencieuse ponctuée de l'halo de leurs soupirs… Les mains de Malefoy qui remontaient sa robe sur ses cuisses, sensuelles… Et la pensée des conséquences de leurs actes.

S'arrachant à son doux rêve, Hermione se dégagea brusquement de l'étreinte du blond. Lui tournant le dos, elle se releva, se réajustant, tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans sa coiffure qui témoignait déjà de leur échange passé.

.- Granger.. ?

Elle se retourna. Malefoy la fixait d'un air hébété, l'aspect tout aussi révélateur que le sien, l'air surpris. Peut-être un peu troublé. Elle lissa nerveusement les pans de sa robe de ses mains encore tremblantes, et se força à sourire.

.- Je pense que je ferais mieux de partir…

.- Granger, je…

.- On a arrêté à temps, hein ? Je me demande ce qui nous a pris.

.- Arrête, tu…

.- Bon, je pense que c'était le champagne, tout ça, parce que franchement… Nous deux ? C'est ridicule. Je ferais vraiment mieux d'y aller, je me suis trop éternisée.

Elle sourit nerveusement. Le champagne ? N'avait-elle pas pu inventer de meilleure excuse ? Contrairement au nouvel an, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait de prétexte pour expliquer rationnellement ce qui s'était passé. Restait l'irrationnel. Son cœur continuait son galop enragé. Elle était plus que tentée de retourner dans les bras de l'homme le plus haïssable de sa connaissance, mais ce n'était pas très sérieux, n'est ce pas ? Elle recula vers la porte, levant vaguement la main en guise de salut. Se maudissant pour son attitude. Alors qu'elle se détournait pour s'en aller, une voix retentit dans son dos. Une voix rauque et chargée de frustration.

.- Tu trouves qu'on a arrêté à temps ? Moi j'aurais voulu continuer, _Hermione_.

Elle se raidit, ses reins se piquant de désir. Mais ne céda pas, et quitta d'un pas rapide la pièce, l'escalier et la demeure de son forfait.

**o**O**o**

**(1) : **_Tu disais qu'il y avait un manque harcelant de sourires / De la tendresse en abondance dansait derrière ton dos / Mais ce n'était pas ce que tu désirais au fond de toi /Son cœur fragile tout entier désire, commence à réclamer / Et il t'adorait / Il serait fou de faire des projets avec elle._

Voilàà, j'espère que le (long) chapitre vous a plu ! :) Et que tout naturellement vous me ferez savoir vos impressions, si tant est que vous soyez arrivés jusqu'au bout ! Alors, que pensez vous de Neil ? De Monette en mode insultes ? De la lettre, qui explique certaines choses… Et surtout de la fin… **=D**

Bref, bref, je ne donne pas de date pour le prochain chapitre, je ne veux pas me mettre de pression de cette manière là, mais je vous promets de faire de mon mieux. J'espère que vous continuerez de lire, et d'apprécier à l'occasion !

En tout cas je le répète, n'hésitez pas à élaborer vos reviews… Je n'en serai que plus heureuse ! De gros bisous à tous/tes !

**Olivia, alias Stellmaria**

**PS :** et allez donc sur deezer(.)com écouter **the Last Shadow Puppets** ! Aah, je meurs et remeurs, ils sont géniaux ! Quant à l'extrait de chanson, il est certes au féminin, mais pourrait très bien s'appliquer à Drago. Après tout, n'est-il pas un « Black plant » ? ;)


	17. Chapitre XVII

**Adolescences tardives **

**/**_Papa. Dis, pourquoi on ne va jamais voir papi?_**/ /**_Scorpius, qui t'a foutu ces idioties dans le crâne?_**/ /**_Rose Weasley._**/** _Drago soupira. Il avait fallu qu'elle tienne de sa mère. Il devrait aller parler à Granger, ceci ne devait pas se propager. Post T7_

**Disclaimer: **Tout à JKR, sauf les personnages sortis de mon imagination...

**Pairing:** HGDM, what else?

**Hulloo! :D**

_I'm back_ (pour changer), et je ne m'étalerai pas trop (on va dire…).

Alors, oui, comme vous vous en doutez, je suis submergée de boulot, et si l'on combine cela à ma nature procrastineuse (j'ai fini d'écrire le chapitre Dimanche dernier, et j'ai passé toute la semaine à repousser le moment où je devrais le relire, le corriger, le mettre en page …etc. Mine de rien, là, ça fait trois heures que je suis dessus.) Breffons, néanmoins, vous êtes chanceux, je vous avais promis un retour à des chapitres plus courts, du genre 10-11 pages. Eh bien je me suis auto-fourvoyée…

**17 pages, par Merlin. **Ça me tue.

Ça pourrait presque faire deux chapitres, mais vu que c'est incoupable, eh bien ça ne m'en fait qu'un. Il faut que je me remette au boulot, mais par pitiééé, savourez donc la longueur, car je ne peux pas promettre d'en avoir un nouveau d'écrit avant les vacances (durant lesquelles, sortez les feux d'artifice, je vais songer à m'avancer correctement pour ne pas être prise de court).

Sinon, une dernière chose avant d'aller me faire des fiches de Philo sur le Désir (_huhu_) ou de me farcir le Manifeste du Parti Communiste (culturons-nous) : **Je vous aime, encore et toujours et à jamais !!!**

Vraiment vous m'avez gâtée, des _reviews longue, longue, longues_ (j'en avais presque les larmes aux yeux (presque hein, eh ho), et combien ?

**18 !!!!!**

_Ahalala, vous êtes super, des dieux_ ! Continuez, surtout ! ;) (on dépasse largement les 200 reviews, la prochaine fois, ok? )

Allez, gros Bisous à tous, et **lisez-bien ! :D**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**

Liaco : Hulloo ! ;) Aah, merci pour ta review, je suis contente que le chapitre XVI t'ait plu ! J'appréhendais un peu, depuis le temps que je n'avais rien envoyé, et puis bon, en ce qui concerne la dernière scène, ce n'est pas comme si j'en avais tellement écrit avant ! J'ai un peu galéré, mais apparemment, c'est passé ! Je voulais que ce soit réussi, quand même, depuis le temps que je vous fait poireauter… :p En ce qui concerne Neil, quelques infos dans ce chapitre, donc je ne te dis rien. En tout cas je suis contente que tu aies aimé, et j'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre, tout de même plus « light » que le précédent, niveau évènements (il est malgré tout beaucoup plus long que ce que je voulais, mais pas moyen de le réduire… xD Y'a comme un risque que vous vous habituiez à des longs chapitres … ) Enfin merci beaucoup pour toutes tes remarques, et gros Bisous !

' : Coucou ! Merci pour ta review ! :) Arf, j'ai hésité à la faire partir, mais j'ai tenté de me mettre dans la tête d'Hermione, et je pense que si je l'avais fait rester, je n'aurais pas respecté le caractère du personnage. Enfin, ça veut aussi dire qu'il y aura plus de tension, de séduction… Une bonne nouvelle en somme, non ?;) Enfin, je ne peux pas répondre à tes spéculations, au risque de te spoiler, mais les prochains chapitres vont être décisifs ! Sinon, merci beaucoup pour tous tes gentils compliments, je suis contente que tu aimes mon histoire, et j'espère que tu apprécieras la suite ! Bisous

Noémie : Helloo ! Arf, désolée d'avoir été aussi longue pour le précédent chapitre (et de réitérer avec celui-là …). Enfin, il t'a quand même plu, c'est l'essentiel ! ;) J'ai comme l'impression que vous êtes beaucoup à avoir voulu qu'ils continuent, c'est assez récurrent dans les reviews … xD En tout cas, je suis contente de lire que tu aimes ma fic ! :D Eeh oui, « Stellmaria », avec un « l » de trop car le pseudo était déjà pris… Je n'ai jamais osé écrire sur cette série, elle est trop… sacrée à mes yeux. Les premiers livres qui m'ont fait pleurer, quand même ! Une anthologie ;) Bref, bref, merci pour ta review, et j'espère que le nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Gros Bisous !

lou29 : Coucou toi ! :) Comme d'habitude, merci pour ta (longue) review ! En tout cas je suis ravie de voir que tu as aimé le chapitre XVI, je l'ai beaucoup travaillé. Arrgh, ce fut dur, mais je le voulais vraiment bien, et puis je voulais aussi me faire pardonner mon retard… Enfin bon, je réponds à te review. Neil : je suis contente que tu l'aies apprécié, je n'avais pas prévu de l'inclure, mais j'ai eu comme une « illumination ». Et puis il va servir pour le reste de l'histoire. ;) J'avoue qu'il est un peu mystérieux, mais vous allez vite le découvrir, pan par pan. Sinon en ce qui concerne Drago… Arf, oui il est un peu trop orgueilleux. Mais bon, tant que ça sert la romance, tout va bien ! Quant à Hermione, je me suis un peu lâché dans ses insultes, je me suis vraiment amusée à écrire ça. Et puis bon, un peu d'humour, en l'absence de Blaise ou de Jenny, n'est pas plus mal. Enfin le dernier passage… Héhé. C'était la première fois que j'en écrivais un comme ça, alors bon, vu les commentaires, il me semble avoir réussi (oh yeaah). Enfin quelqu'un qui partage mon avis pour la fin… ;) Tu verras que tu as eu raison dans les prochains chapitres… Voila voila, en attendant, j'espère que ce chapitre-là te plaira ! De gros Bisous.

* * *

_S'il y a quelqu'un là-__haut__, il __doit__ bien__ rire__ de nous __tous__ ; cela est __très__ comique__, __très __comique__, __vraiment__._

**[Alfred de Musset]**

* * *

**o**O**o**

_**Chapitre XVII**_

_**// **__Car lorsque l'esprit s'épanche dans ces abîmes insondables, les seules perches restantes sont faites d'amour et d'amitié. __**//**_

**o**O**o**

Sorcière-Hebdo, numéro 15 843 du lundi 21 janvier 2013 : DERNIÈRES DISCUSSIONS POUR LA LIGUE SORCIÈRE ANGLOPHONE **Portrait d'une étrange collaboration.**

_Votre envoyée spéciale, Ursula Skeeter-Davidson, n'avait malheureusement pas le privilège d'être invitée au très privé et prestigieux dîner offert vendredi soir par Lord Drago Malefoy en son hôtel particulier situé à Hampton's court afin de finaliser dans la plus grande diplomatie les grands accords de l'imminente LSA, point d'orgue du mandat de notre Ministre de la Magie, Mr Bullock. Néanmoins, sa naturelle ténacité journalistique lui a permis de trouver de quoi alimenter son suivi plus que régulier de la grande affaire, et vous ne manquerez donc pas, très chers lecteurs, les derniers actes de cette vertigineuse affaire._

_De fait, ce dîner qui parachevait plusieurs mois de négociations, de balais transatlantique mais aussi le séjour depuis plusieurs semaines de nombre de diplomates de tous pays en notre capitale bien aimée, venait ici résoudre par la courtoisie les derniers différends pouvant demeurer entre notre patrie et l'autre futur grand état membre de la Ligue, à savoir les États-Unis. Pourtant, ce dîner aurait pu être désastreux, en raison des protagonistes aux fortes personnalités qui y prenaient part, et gardaient entre eux de profondes inimitiés. Laissez-moi faire un état des lieux de ce qui aurait pu résulter de cette assemblée du 18 janvier : une paralysie politique. En effet, le maître de cérémonie et délégué aux négociations, le très connu Drago Malefoy, charmant jeune homme en soi, mais non exempt d'ennemis, se trouvait pour le moins mal entouré. Son habituelle collaboratrice, la très élégante Miranda Howitt, ayant du s'absenter pour des raisons d'importance majeure, le pauvre jeune homme n'avait pour seule alliée que la subalterne de celle-ci. Et quelle subalterne ! Chers lecteurs, vous la connaissez tous, son effronterie couvre plusieurs pages des livres d'Histoire contemporaine ; il s'agissait ni plus ni moins d'Hermione Weasley, précédemment nommée Granger. Cette jeune parvenue nous avait fait le plaisir de ne pas faire de vagues depuis quelques années, mais c'était la méconnaître et la voilà ressurgissant à son gré dans une affaire de la première importance. De plus, vous remarquerez sans nul doute le peu de perspicacité de la jeune femme, qui aurait pu couler la réunion au profit de son retour dans la vie mondaine, du fait de sa très connue et incompréhensible haine pour . Celui-ci s'est fort heureusement tiré d'affaire avec éclat, puisque nous savons les résolutions prises à l'issue du dîner, mais la chose n'était pas simple. La jeune femme, qui d'après mes sources rencontre des difficultés dans son mariage, s'était ridiculement apprêtée et se pavanait avec fierté, bien loin des considérations politiques qu'elle était supposée défendre. Papillonnant d'un représentant à l'autre, elle distribuait des poignées de sourires ingénus, ravie semblait-il d'être remise sur le plus choisi des marchés. Nous savons déjà à quel point la jeune femme sait manipuler les cœurs masculins, possédant dans son bref palmarès – son mariage l'ayant empêchée d'accumuler les scandales de mauvais goût – des personnalités telles que le plus célèbre attrapeur de sa génération, le bulgare Viktor Krum, ou encore notre héros national, Harry Potter. Ce soir-là, Mrs Weasley semblait s'ingénier à provoquer en alternance des tête-à-tête avec Neil Dodge et Drago Malefoy, devant pourtant bien savoir l'inimitié entre les deux jeunes diplomates, lesquels se sont absentés durant la soirée, semblant vouloir régler un différend. La jeune croqueuse d'hommes devait bien s'amuser de retrouver ici la même situation que celle qu'elle avait provoquée entre Krum et Potter dans son adolescence. Nous espérons que l'ex-Miss Granger n'aura point tourné la tête du Lord Malefoy, et prévenons de ces manigances son aimable épouse Mrs Astoria Malefoy, laquelle doit se sentir offensée qu'une telle aventurière ait pu prétendre à séduire son époux. Je me doute bien que mes chers lecteurs sont tout aussi indignés que moi du spectacle d'une telle effronterie, surtout au milieu de telles tractations politiques, et s'en prenant à quelqu'un d'aussi admirable que . Il faut noter que, bien après la fin de la soirée, la jeune femme a, semble-t-il, voulu s'éterniser dans la luxueuse demeure de son collaborateur d'un soir… D'aucuns, idéalistes, diront que ce n'est que pour une simple délibération, afin d'analyser la soirée écoulée, mais ce serait surestimer la valeur du personnage ! Mrs Weasley est tout sauf politiquement intéressée, sous ses airs pédants se cache en effet une personne fort primaire, toujours à l'appât du gain, ainsi que le prouvent ses scandaleux agissements. Pour preuve, elle ne quitta le lieu de réception que près d'une heure après le départ des invités, de façon fort précipitée. Espérons que lui aura donné sa façon de penser et que l'opportuniste sera retournée définitivement hors de la scène publique._

_Ainsi, de nombreuses intrigues se nouent toujours dans l'ombre des grandes réunions, et la petite histoire vaut bien la grande. Soyez sûrs que je suivrai de près les derniers actes comme les coulisses de la formation de la LSA, vous informant de la façon la plus pointue qui soit._

_Votre dévouée Ursula Skeeter-Davidson._

**o**O**o**

.- Mais qu'est-ce que…

Hermione reposa le journal sur son bureau, la mine dégoûtée. Elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle venait de lire. Il était d'ailleurs incroyable d'imaginer qu'une telle vilénie gratuite puisse exister. Elle ne connaissait pas la jeune sœur de Rita Skeeter, car, n'ayant jamais été acceptée à _La Gazette du Sorcier_ - et elle comprenait bien pourquoi! -, elle créait d'ordinaire bien moins l'évènement que sa soeur aînée. Pourtant, en signant de sa plume acérée et mensongère cet article d'un mauvais goût écoeurant au parfum de scandale, nul doute ne restait sur le sang qui coulait en ses veines. Sa perfidie atteignait des sommets.

.- Tu sais que tu pourrais porter plainte pour ce qu'elle a écrit…

Hermione releva la tête et sourit d'un air fataliste à Jenny. La jeune secrétaire avait repris sa place habituelle dans le bureau de la jeune femme, perchée sur un carton empli de dossier, les jambes battant l'air.

.- Ce serait lui donner trop d'importance. Non, vraiment je m'en fiche, les gens qui m'importe et qui me connaissent n'iront jamais croire de tels racontars. D'ailleurs ce magasine n'a aucun crédit journalistique, il vaut même moins que le _Chicaneur_. Ce qui m'atterre c'est de constater ce que certaines personnes sont capables, sciemment, d'écrire un torchon pareil…

.- C'est une Skeeter. Cette famille n'a aucun scrupule, pour personne, et elle admire les personnes les plus indignes. Tu as bien vu ce qu'elle écrit sur Howitt ! _Elégante_, et puis quoi encore…

.- Jenny !

.- Quoi, tu ne partages pas mon avis ?

La jeune Rosier sourit innocemment, espérant réussir à dérider son amie à coup d'humour et de persiflage, et Hermione soupira, son visage se détendant. C'était bien vrai, l'article n'était pas si grave que ça, et la malicieuse ironie de son amie lui faisait du bien, la poussant à relativiser.

.- Si, Jane, je dois bien l'avouer. Et puis, cet article me rajeunit, j'ai l'impression de retomber la tête la première dans mes années à Poudlard, quand c'était Rita qui me faisait passer pour une gourgandine. Pourquoi toutes les deux s'acharnent ainsi sur moi, c'est un mystère, mais c'est mieux qu'un sort contre le vieillissement.

Les deux jeunes femmes éclatèrent de rire. Jenny était contente de voir qu'Hermione semblait décidée à ne pas se laisser abattre. Elle s'inquiétait un peu pour elle, n'ayant pas le temps de l'appuyer correctement, même si elles cohabitaient toujours par intervalle, car la période des examens d'admission à l'internat de Sainte Mangouste approchait et, délaissant son habituel désœuvrement frivole, elle devait se replonger avec rigueur dans les volumes rébarbatifs qu'elle n'avait que trop délaissés l'année précédente, chose qui lui avait valu d'échouer le concours la première fois qu'elle l'avait passé. Elle était exténuée et à bout de nerfs, supportant difficilement la vue de ses manuels, mais l'impression de rattraper cette année de secrétariat lui donnait de l'énergie pour s'entraîner jusqu'à pas d'heures durant la nuit, enfermée dans sa chambre, et entourée de cobayes magiques plongés en différentes stases médicales. Malgré la dose presque industrielle de café qu'elle se devait d'ingurgiter quotidiennement, entre son sommeil fragmenté, ses révisions et son poste de secrétaire, elle peinait à aménager du temps à son amie, qui elle-même semblait toujours par monts et par vaux, dédiée comme elle l'était à son enquête. Aussi était-elle venue aux nouvelles dans le bureau de sa supérieure, profitant de ce que Miranda était en réunion, pour quérir des nouvelles. Jenny devait bien s'avouer qu'elle était également impatiente d'avoir le rapport de l'entrevue d'Hermione avec Willehm Ellery, ainsi que d'entendre le récit de sa soirée avec le très discuté Malefoy. Elle n'avait pas été déçue, mais s'agaçait de voir son amie aussi empêtrée dans ses considérations, et s'appliquait à attaquer Hermione sur ce qu'elle lui révélé, rougissante et balbutiante, de ses actes avec le blond, quand Archibald avait surgi dans la pièce, la mine confuse, pour leur confier le numéro hebdomadaire de _Sorcière-Hebdo_, marmonnant qu'il s'était dit que "_Mrs Weasley-Granger préfèrerait l'apprendre par elle-même"_. Elle ne pouvait de son point de vue que féliciter la sagacité du jeune stagiaire, qui se montrait toujours fin et habile dans ses actions. La jeune médicomage en devenir observa quelques secondes, attendrie, son amie qui chiffonnait avec application l'article.

.- Affaire classée ?

.- Affaire jetée, opina Hermione en lançant la boule qu'était devenue la page diffamante dans la corbeille qui traînait quelques mètres plus loin.

.- En ce cas, nous pouvons reprendre notre conversation au point où elle en était ! Conversation qui est d'ailleurs liée à l'article, qui sans le savoir, laisse voir sous ses mensonges une certaine vérité. Alors, dis-moi tout… Malefoy ?..

.- Jenny…

.- Enfin, comprends-moi un peu, tu m'avoues que tu as passé une dizaine de minutes d'extase dans les bras de l'homme le plus attirant et diaboliquement beau du pays, preuve que tu es en train de remonter la pente, et…

.- Et rien du tout, je me suis égarée. D'ailleurs, je pense que le fait que j'ai repris mes esprits, et ai comme tu dis _sacrifié le meilleur_, est ce qu'il m'est arrivé de mieux. Je connais Malefoy, Jenny. Les circonstances, comme le fait que je sois actuellement perdue et déprimée et que lui soit attirant, je dois l'avouer, peuvent vaguement expliquer mes actions, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a fait ce qu'il a fait. J'ignore ce qu'il tramait, mais je me méfie de lui comme de la peste, et j'ai l'heureux sentiment d'avoir échappé à l'un de ses plans voués à me blesser ou à quelque autre fin abjecte.

Jenny croisa ses jambes l'une sur l'autre en soupirant. Cela crevait les yeux qu'Hermione avait été perturbée par son dérapage avec son supposé ennemi. Émerveillée aussi, car son regard s'égarait souvent. Il replongeait dans les souvenirs de ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Ne lui était-il donc jamais arrivé de supposer que, peut-être, Malefoy était aussi perturbé qu'elle par l'évolution de leur relation ? Que tout ce qu'il leur arrivait n'était peut-être que leur destin, et non pas le résultat de quelque machiavélique plan libidineux ? Bien sûr, Jenny savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas se poser en juge, elle n'avait pas été là et ne connaissait pas vraiment Malefoy. Mais au-delà de la Jenny qu'Hermione connaissait au quotidien subsistait toujours la Jane Rosier fière et orgueilleuse, dernière représentante du clan Rosier, une illustre famille de sang purs. Et à l'instar de ceux qui lui avaient donné le jour, elle savait observer. Et elle connaissait le clan Malefoy. Elle connaissait ses caractéristiques, et savait ses principes. Et la conduite de Drago Malefoy était hors de propos par rapport à tout ce qui constituait son éducation, aussi soupçonnait-elle que d'autres intentions que celles qui lui prêtait Hermione l'agitaient. Car sinon, il n'aurait pas agi de la sorte. S'il l'avait voulu, il aurait pu la briser de centaines façons différentes, sans « s'abaisser », selon son ancestrale doctrine, à des contacts charnels. Si tout cela avait eu lieu, c'est qu'il devait y avoir autre chose qui le motivait. Jenny soupira une seconde fois. Elle ne voyait pas de quelle façon elle pourrait le faire comprendre à Hermione, surtout lorsque celle-ci se campait dans une posture aussi bornée.

.- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit Hermione, surprenant les sourcils froncés de son amie.

Elle se doutait de ce qui se tramait dans la tête de Jenny, la jeune fille l'ayant toujours exhortée à sortir, à s'amuser. Celle-ci haussa les épaules, roulant des yeux.

.- Tu fais ce que tu veux, Monette.

.- Tu abandonnes aussi facilement ? Ça ne te ressemble pas, Jen', qu'est-ce que tu prépares ?

.- Moi ? Rien. Reste campée sur tes positions, si tu t'en trouves heureuse. Mais je te relancerai sûrement sur le sujet, une fois que tu auras abandonné tes bastions de vierge catholique effarouchée.

.- Catholique ?

.- Religieuse tout du moins, elles se ressemblent sous toutes les croix. On dirait que tu as peur du Démon, des appâts qu'exercerait Satan sur toi.

.- Tu t'y connais en théologie moldue ? continua de s'étonner Hermione, perdue par l'attitude de Jenny.

.- Quoi, tu n'aimes pas ma métaphore? Et oui, j'ai un minimum de culture générale du monde moldu, je ne suis pas ignare.

.- Je n'ai pas dit ça.

.- Bien.

.- Bien.

.- Alors, tu vas cesser de voir le Démon en Malefoy ?

.- Jenny !

.- Car tout ce qu'il te propose, sortie de cette vision ecclésiastique des choses, c'est la vie, un peu de bonheur… Ne t'impose pas des contraintes qui n'existent pas.

Hermione grimaça, se renfonçant dans son fauteuil. Croisant les bars sous sa poitrine, elle fixa d'un regard farouche et agacé son amie, laquelle ne semblait pas vouloir démordre. Jenny semblait décidée à pointer les multiples inégalités du comportement d'Hermione. Celle-ci finit par lever les bras, semblant en quête d'un cessez le feu.

.- Paix. J'accorde du crédit à tes arguments, mais juste… Laisse-moi du temps, ok ? Ton avis m'importe, mais je ne suis pas prête à envisager aucune de tes… propositions, qui me semblent presque contre-nature. Ne ris pas, tu me connais, et tu devrais savoir dans quel état je suis. Et je maintiens que l'attitude de Malefoy ne doit pas être sans mauvaise arrière-pensée.

.- Je sais dans quel état tu dois te trouver Hermione, et je sais aussi que ce n'est pas facile. Mais juste… Penses-y, d'accord?

.- Promis.

Le silence flotta quelques instants pendant lesquels les deux confidentes savourèrent la baisse de tension. Ce fut Hermione qui reprit la parole, à voix basse, comme se confessant.

.- Et puis… Je ne veux pas envisager quoi que ce soit tant que je n'ai pas tout éclairci avec Ron.

.- Hermione !

Jenny sentit son sang s'échauffer. Pourquoi fallait-il que dès qu'Hermione faisait le moindre pas en avant, vers la sortie du gouffre, elle se précipitât à toute vitesse dans les bras maladroits de son cher Ronny, et les lambeaux de sa vie conjugale?

.- Il est mon mari Jen', il n'a fait d'erreur qu'une fois, et je ne suis pas prête à le laisser filer. Je voulais donner un nouveau souffle à notre mariage et je me retrouve au bord de la séparation définitive. Et _ça _qui s'ajoute à la donne…

.- Hermione, _ça_ ne serait pas plutôt un signe que c'est là un tournant dans ta vie ?

.- Je ne suis pas prête, Jenny. Je ne peux pas le laisser partir comme ça, c'est quand même Ron, _mon_ Ron. Je lui en veux, et je suis presque sûre que nous ne fonctionnons plus ensemble, mais il faut que je tente, que j'essaye. Je ne serais pas tranquille tant que je n'aurais pas l'impression d'avoir fait tout ce qui était possible.

.- Alors pourquoi ne tentes-tu rien? Tu dis vouloir tout essayer, mais je n'ai pas l'impression que ton mari et toi ayez l'occasion de vous voir souvent.

.- C'est que ...

La voix d'Hermione s'était enrouée, signe des larmes qui affluaient. Jenny se mordit les lèvres, désolée de la voir ainsi. Elle savait que sous ses airs joyeux et ses rires, son amie était fragile. Entre deux eaux. Elle avait tendance à oublier Ronald ces derniers temps, tant les évènements s'enchaînaient, mais elle savait à quel point Hermione l'aimait. Au cours des deux années où l'amitié des deux jeunes femmes s'était construite, elle avait eu l'occasion d'entendre parler de lui. Avec passion comme avec dépit. Ce n'était pas un mauvais bougre, bien au contraire, mais si ça ne fonctionnait plus… Elle comprenait qu'Hermione ait besoin de faire son deuil. Elle s'en voulut un peu de la pousser si futilement avec ses insinuations sur Malefoy. Elle oubliait parfois qu'Hermione n'était pas elle. Qu'elle avait une famille, des enfants. Pourtant elle était presque sûre qu'ils ne seraient pas des obstacles si Hermione voulait tenter de rebondir. Car une famille se devait d'être un devoir, un bonheur, mais non une prison.

.- Ok Monette, changement de sujet. Et si tu me parlais de ce bougre d'Ellery ? Il m'a l'air bien torturé, dans son genre.

.- Jenny, rit Hermione, souriant malgré ses yeux brillants de larmes refoulées, il a bien des raisons de l'être ! Cesse d'être si narquoise.

.- N'est pas serpentarde qui veut.

Jenny tira la langue, ravie de voir Hermione sécher ses larmes.

.- De toute façon, tu le verras cet après-midi, nous allons travailler ensemble.

.- Tous les trois ? s'extasia Jenny, applaudissant joyeusement. Oh oui, oh oui, oh oui, je veux faire partie de la bande !

.- Euh… Jen' ?

.- On devra faire une cérémonie et tout ? Il faudra se trouver un nom de groupe, hein ?

Elle se releva et s'appuyant des coudes sur le bureau de son amie commença à babiller à propos de pactes de sang et d'organisations secrètes pour vaincre le gouvernement corrompu, sous les rires incrédules d'Hermione. Toutefois, elle s'arrêta net quand la voix perçante de Miranda retentit depuis le secrétariat, à grand renfort de « _Jaaaane_ » suraigus. Ladite Jane pâlit dangereusement, et après avoir reposé sur le bureau d'Hermione la plume qu'elle avait saisi pour griffonner différents noms de codes, elle sortit discrètement de l'office, tentant vraisemblablement de rentrer dans les murs, pour peu que cela lui épargne l'ire de sa supérieure.

**o**O**o**

Le silence de la salle des archives était apaisant. Hermione aimait beaucoup ce lieu, qui s'apparentait à ces calmes et anciennes bibliothèques en lesquelles elle aimait flâner. Bien sûr, les documents contenus en ce lieu étaient plus administratifs et juridiques que dans ses antres de prédilection, car ils concernaient l'ensemble des faits se passant où s'étant passés dans la communauté sorcière depuis que des manuscrits avaient permis de coucher l'Histoire par écrit. De ce fait ils devaient être pris d'une manière tout autre que ceux d'une quelconque bibliothèque et composaient comme un index immense du monde sorcier. Originaux et précieux, ils n'expliqueraient jamais la manière d'utiliser un sort, ni ses caractéristiques, car ils n'étaient pas des manuels. En revanche, toutes les victimes dudit sort ainsi que l'évolution des différentes lois l'ayant encadré y étaient recensés, et les archives pouvaient ainsi renseigner n'importe quel sorcier-chercheur pour peu qu'il se donna la peine de fureter. Le Libriomagique, endroit s'apparentant à une Bibliothèque nationale, recensait lui tous les originaux des ouvrages écrits par des sorciers existants de par le monde, mais se trouvait lui dans une aile opposée du Ministère, s'ouvrant sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Hermione avait pensé que ce serait le lieu le plus à même pour poursuivre leurs recherches. Presque déserte à cette heure tardive, la salle était suffisamment grande pour trouver des lieux d'où la voix ne pouvait être entendue. Les tranchées d'étagères et armoires croulant sous le poids des divers documents offraient un abri sûr, et les lampes basses à la lumière jaune tamisée par des attiques d'un vert mousse renfermaient les tables de travail isolées dans de petits cocons de calme. La jeune femme était encadrée d'une part par Willehm Ellery, éreinté mais semblant revivre, et de l'autre par Jenny, qui avait absolument tenu à apporter son appui dans leurs recherches – Hermione lui avait rappelé ses révisions pour ses futurs examens mais la jeune fille avait argué que l'affaire Malefoy l'obsédait elle aussi et qu'elle voulait pouvoir les aider, dans la mesure où elle était le seule autre personne au courant de leur enquête. Hermione soupçonnait son amie de vouloir également faire acte de présence à ses côtés, et s'en voulait de se montrer si fragile, chose qui l'avait sans doute poussée à prendre de son temps pour rester à ses côtés. Toutefois, elle devait avouer que cela lui faisait du bien et que l'amitié de Jenny lui faisait chaud au cœur, d'autant plus qu'elle tendait depuis quelque temps à éviter ses amis de toujours.

Ses amis... Les choses pourraient-elles jamais revenir un jour à la normale? Elle savait qu'elle avait perdu Ron, peut-être définitivement, aussi l'essence même de son précieux trio s'était sans doute envolée. Qu'allait elle bien pouvoir faire sans eux? Sans ce lien précieux, qui la ravissait et la réconfortait? Pourtant... Elle devait bien l'admettre, cela faisait longtemps que la magie, _leur magie_, était partie... Depuis qu'ils avaient grandi. Que l'âpreté et la vivacité de leurs adolescences vibrantes s'étaient évanouies. _Ron et elle, Harry et Ron, Elle et Harry_. Mais plus tous les trois de concert, ça ne marchait plus. Plus comme avant. Car Ron et elle s'étaient aimés, s'étaient mis ensemble. L'un des chaînons de leur amitié n'était plus, le trio était mort. Bien que leurs liens soient demeurés étroits, elle le réalisait, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle devait faire sans son point d'origine habituel, celui auquel elle rapportait tout, son noyau, son abri. Qu'ils devaient tous faire sans. Bien sûr, elle avait toujours Ginny, son précieux Harry, les frères Weasley, Luna... _Mais_. Hermione se sentait bouleversée. Elle ne savait ce qui l'avait amenée à penser à cela, à s'enfoncer dans les dangereuses affres de l'introspection. Pourtant elle savait bien qu'elle était fragile. Qu'elle n'aurait pas dû. Que son esprit troublé, embrouillé, ne tenait face au monde que grâce à l'unique fil de la nécessité. Elle releva la tête, et observa silencieusement Jenny et Ellery grimacer sur différents articles de journaux. L'une jeune et vive, attachante et attentionnée. L'autre perdu et mélancolique, et pourtant aimable et ironique. Et elle-même, Hermione, Granger, Weasley, personne, qui savait? Un autre trio. Deux femmes, un homme, un contraire si ressemblant... Cela pourrait-il remplacer ce qu'elle avait perdu? Frappée par la constatation de ce vide envahissant, de la disparition de ce qu'elle tenait pour acquis, n'ayant pas eu l'occasion de faire son deuil, Hermione se sentit désespérément vulnérable.

.- Hermione?

La jeune femme ramena ses esprits vers le présent et sourit à Ellery. Le commis d'office semblait toujours incertain de lui-même. Encore un peu traqué, esseulé dans sa prétendue folie.

.- Oui Willehm? Vous avez trouvé quelque chose?

.- Pas vraiment, comment le pourrais-je vu les absurdités écrites par ces journaux? Je pense d'ailleurs que je vais abandonner leur étude pour me pencher sur les papiers administratifs. C'est juste que... Vous m'aviez dit que vous collaborez avec une avocate proche de la famille Malefoy, c'est cela?

.- Oui, il s'agit de Mrs Nott.

Ellery haussa légèrement ses sourcils.

.- Pansy... Cela m'étonne qu'elle ait accepté, mais il est vrai que cette histoire peut l'avoir intriguée. Je l'ai un peu fréquentée du temps où j'avais mes entrées au Ministère, précisa-t-il. Elle était prometteuse. Je me demandais juste si, puisqu'elle côtoie régulièrement mes anciens clients elle...

.- ... Est déjà sur le coup.

.- Vraiment?

.- Oui, elle tente de soutirer quelques informations aux Malefoy, mais je dois avouer que cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles. Je vous remercie de me le rappeler, il faudrait que je la contacte. J'étais un peu dépassée ces derniers temps...

.- N'est-ce pas? souligna Jenny, malicieusement. Les Malefoy sont des personnes vraiment accaparantes

Hermione lui lança un regard noir, tandis que sa secrétaire souriant d'un air franchement goguenard. Elle lui en voulait d'avoir fait cette allusion face à Ellery.

.- Oui, _Jane_, je rappelle à ton souvenir sans doute un peu évaporé vers d'autres futilités le fait que j'étais effectivement occupée puisque je suis peut-être aux portes du divorce.

Ses mots s'étaient faits tranchants à dessein. Elle les regretta aussitôt, elle savait que Jenny n'avait pas pensé à mal. Mais elle ne voulait pas penser à Malefoy. Elle s'ingéniait en fait à empêcher sa pensée de se poser plus que superficiellement sur le sujet, et ce depuis deux jours. Elle ne savait pendant combien de temps elle parviendrait à tenir, surtout avec leur enquête qui ramenait de façon lancinante le nom du blond dans les conversations, mais elle voulait essayer. Car la jeune femme craignait les conséquences désastreuses qui pourraient survenir si elle se laissait aller à examiner, débattre, repenser... Elle avait beau donner l'impression de dénigrer sa conduite et de mépriser Malefoy, elle n'y parvenait que parce qu'elle muselait maladroitement sa propre pensée. Jenny de son côté claqua son classeur dans un bruit sourd, faisant sursauter Ellery, et montrant clairement à quel point la réflexion de son amie lui avait été odieuse.

.- Comment pourrais-je l'oublier, Hermione, puisque je t'héberge régulièrement et offre sans sourciller une oreille amie à tes problèmes.

.- Pardon Jen' je...

.- Tu ne veux pas parler de _lui_, ok, et tu préfères m'agresser plutôt que d'entendre une simple allusion à sa personne, soit. Cela risque de devenir compliqué pour la suite de l'enquête si tu t'obstines dans cette voie, tu sais? J'ai beau ne pas broncher, m'excuser dès que j'ai le malheur d'hausser le ton, je ne suis pas sûre que cela soit sain ni pour toi ni pour moi de nous camper dans les limites de ce qui peut être dit sans te froisser. Dans tous les cas, si tu as décidé de t'en prendre à moi, cesse de m'entretenir de tes états d'âme, car je pourrais cesser d'être complaisante. En tout franchise, et parce que malgré tes constipations mentales, je suis ton amie, je vais te donner pour une fois ma façon de penser et non mes conseils rassurants. Tout d'abord je pense que ton mariage est fini, donc cesse de t'y raccrocher de la sorte, et pour tout t'avouer, je trouve que Ronald n'est pas désagréable mais qu'il peut être un sacré abruti, et que tu n'es pas... une gourgandine, comme le disait ce foutu papier mais que tu devrais arrêter de prétendre être possédée ou je ne sais quoi d'autre lors de tous les moments où tu te laisses aller à être heureuse, c'est tout bonnement pathétique et ridicule. Vis un peu, personne n'agite une poupée à ton effigie pour te forcer à agir contre ta volonté.

Hermione pinça ses lèvres, sentant ses joues chauffer douloureusement sous la critique. Jenny posait sur elle un regard furibond. Elle avait dû oublier ce qualificatif à propos de son amie, à savoir qu'elle pouvait être lunatique, réagir au quart de tour. Et qu'elle-même devait cesser de croire sa patience infinie, car après tout Jenny était éreintée. Elle savait que son amie était tiraillée entre son boulot, ses études, son examen, sa propre vie en somme, et qu'en plus elle se débrouillait pour ne pas manquer à son office d'amie. Sous le féroce regard ébène qui la vrillait de part en part, Hermione voyait enfin les traits tirés et fatigués de la jeune femme. Elle avait été égocentrique et égotiste. Elle s'était laissée bercer comme une enfant et avait oublié de prendre soin de Jenny. Laquelle n'avait jamais protesté, jusqu'à présent. Les mots de Jenny sonnaient étrangement justes à ses oreilles, ses conclusions lui semblaient en accord avec sa réalité, pourtant elle voulait toujours les nier, les éviter. Quitte à s'aveugler.

.- Compris, Hermione..?

La jeune femme sourit d'un air contrit. Elle laissa son regard couler sur la table, sur les papiers qui se chevauchaient comme autant d'infimes épaisseurs, laissant apparaître des suites de mots sans lien ni sens. Comme s'ils crayonnaient ainsi l'ébauche de son esprit. L'esquisse de leur enquête. Et la voilà à présent qui mêlait sa vie à cette nasse infernale, et que le flou de son coeur l'empêchait de travailler. Elle remonta ses yeux vers Willehm. Celui-ci avait remonté plus haut la liasse qu'il tenait entre ses mains, les sourcils froncés comme s'il était plongé dans sa lecture, mais l'aspect extérieur donnant plus l'impression qu'il voulait y cacher le visage. Une envie de rire la saisit. La situation était vraiment trop ridicule! Elle releva plus franchement la tête et osa enfin planter son regard dans celui de son amie, laquelle haussa les sourcils devant la prompte décision d'Hermione, étant habituée à la voir délibérer plus longuement.

.- Eh bien?

.- Excuse-moi Jenny, je suis un monstre d'égoïsme, je mérite tes reproches.

.- Je ne l'aurais pas mieux dit, mais ne t'envoies tout de même pas trop de pierres. Je ne t'en veux pas au point de te souhaiter du mal.

.- J'éviterai, promis. J'ai vraiment été centrée sur moi-même ces derniers temps, et je t'ai négligée, alors que tu as été pour moi la meilleure des amies possibles, même la seule amie à mes côtés.

.- Trop aimable. Je ne réclame pas ton soutien, même s'il est vrai que je l'apprécierais, mais je sais que ta vie n'est pas évidente en ce moment. Mais juste... Facilite-la un peu. Car sinon, je ne vois vraiment pas comment tu vas t'en sortir.

.- J'essaierai, et je veux vraiment être là pour toi. Parle-moi, d'accord? Tu as bien fait de me brusquer de la sorte, car bon... Je n'étais pas prête de m'en rendre compte par moi-même. Quant à l'autre sujet... J'ai conscience de tout ce que tu me dis, et je ne l'aurais pas mieux énoncé, mais permets-moi de me rendre compte de ma situation par moi-même, ok? Je le ferai bien un jour, mais laisse-moi faire le chemin nécessaire. Laisse-moi l'espoir stupide et vide qui me soutient.

Jenny soupira légèrement, son expression retrouvant sa douceur habituelle.

.- Promis Monette.

Elles se sourirent de concert, de nouveau complices. Un baume sur le coeur, et un nouveau pas de fait. Interceptant les yeux noirs de Jenny, Hermione lui indiqua Ellery, lequel semblait presque pétrifié dans sa chaise, à tel point que l'on peinait à percevoir sa respiration. Jenny se mordit les lèvres ayant envie de rire.

.- Willehm?

.- Oui Jane, repondit-il, levant un regard circonspect de sa lecture, l'air un peu embarrassé.

.- Excusez-nous d'avoir dévié...

.- C'était très peu professionnel, renchérit Hermione. Quelle piètre image vous devez avoir de vos collaboratrices, ironisa-t-elle.

Willehm sembla hésiter sur la conduite à avoir, puis sourit franchement, l'air presque détendu. C'était presque étonnant tant jusque-là, il s'était toujours montré roide.

.- Ne vous excusez pas, c'est agréable de connaître des gens. Je veux dire, les connaître véritablement, saisir quelques aspects de leurs vies. Je n'en ai malheureusement plus eu l'occasion depuis longtemps. Mais ne croyez pas que je vous espionnais, j'ai juste... bafouilla-t-il soudainement, semblant se rendre compte de ce que révélaient ses propos.

.- Franchement Willehm, si nous avions voulu que vous n'entendiez pas, nous serions parties. La faute nous en incombe totalement, pas d'excuses à avoir, le rassura Jenny.

.- Et puis, vous avez raison, nous faisons ainsi plus ou moins connaissance, ajouta Hermione en souriant, reprenant la vision d'Ellery. Bien que je pense qu'il y aura d'autres occasions plus agréables de se découvrir, en suivant des conversations moins houleuses. Mais enfin, il faut tout de même retourner à nos recherches...

Ellery acquiesça, semblant rasséréné. Il relâcha enfin sa prise sur ses documents et les laissa retomber sur la table, et pointa un feuillet, qu'il avait sélectionné.

.- Justement, quelque chose m'intrigue... commença-t-il. J'ai bien eu le temps de relire cinq ou six fois ce papier alors que vous discutiez avant d'en prendre réellement connaissance, se moqua-t-il. C'est un extrait de l'acte d'accusation à l'encontre de M. Drago Malefoy, - car l'acte avait été promulgué, même si son procès n'a jamais l'occasion d'avoir lieu...

.- Intrigant, il faut l'avouer. Que dit l'acte?

Ellery plissa ses lèvres, semblant préoccupé. Il joua quelques secondes avec le rebord de la feuille, puis lâcha enfin:

.- Que mon client est accusé du meurtre d'une personne.

.- Pardon? hoqueta Jenny.

.- Malefoy n'a jamais tué personne, protesta Hermione, son coeur s'accélérant. Je le sais. Il a baissé sa baguette devant le professeur Dumbledore - elle balbutia, prenant conscience du peu de poids de son argument - il n'est pas un tueur.

.- Pourtant c'est bien ce qui est écrit, réaffirma Ellery, son visage se faisant plus dur.

Hermione et Jenny échangèrent un regard confus. Elles avaient du mal à assimiler ce qu'elles venaient d'apprendre.

.- Mais... Qui a-t-il tué?

.- Le nom n'est pas marqué, ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on précise dans les rapports officiels. Les détails se trouvent plutôt dans les dossiers des juges et des avocats, dans l'attente du procès, lors duquel ils sont rendus publics. Pourtant je l'ignorais, bien qu'en plus de la défense de Lucius Malefoy, j'étais en charge de celle du fils dans les procès d'après-guerre.

Sa mine était dépitée. Il ne savait pas de quelle façon il avait pu ignorer une telle chose. Les Malefoy lui disaient tout, ils ne lui avaient jamais caché aucun méfait, arguant que la meilleure défense se faisait en prévoyant la moindre attaque qui pourrait être lancée, opinion qu'il partageait. Et puis qui Drago Malefoy avait-il pu tuer? Il savait lui aussi que son client n'était pas un tueur. À moins que... Son regard croisa à ce moment-là celui de Jane Rosier, qui lui aussi s'éclairait, comme si elle venait de parvenir à la même conclusion.

.- Ce meurtre a peut-être été commis après la guerre...

.- ... Et il serait lié aux raisons de la disparition de Lucius Malefoy, finit Jenny.

Hermione secoua la tête, semblant toujours dubitative.

.- Mais pourquoi aurait-il tué? Cela ne colle pas, Malefoy n'est pas un tueur.

Étrangement, cette certitude se faisait harcelante en son esprit. Celui-ci semblait refuser ce que les mots calligraphiés sur l'acte d'accusation énonçaient. Un vague souvenir semblait vouloir poindre parmi les pensées d'Hermione, mais si flou. Le sentiment de l'innocence de Malefoy venait de là, elle en était sûre, mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi, elle ne parvenait pas à saisir les images qui ondoyaient sur l'écran de sa mémoire comme des vapeurs insaisissables. Comme l'ombre d'un doute, le sentiment d'une innocence qui pourtant était en tous points improbable. Elle était presque sûre que cela remontait à la fin de la guerre, car après tout, c'étaient là les dernières occasions où elle avait pu croiser le chemin de Malefoy.

.- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, Malefoy n'est pas un tueur, répéta-t-elle.

Jenny lui jeta un regard agacé.

.- Bien sûr que si, il peut l'être Hermione. Quoique tu en penses, il n'est pas si dur que ça de tuer. Je le sais mieux que quiconque, vu les liens que peut avoir ma famille. Et si comme tu le dis, il n'était pas un tueur, alors notre théorie comme quoi cela aurait un lien avec la disparition de son père est un mobile suffisamment solide pour que le non-tueur qu'est Malefoy passe à l'acte, non?

.- Tu veux absolument qu'il ait tué, grinça Hermione.

.- Et toi tu veux qu'il ne l'ait pas.

.- C'est un acte d'accusation, et sans vouloir jouer les avocats du diable, rien ne prouve que ce soit vrai, que ce ne soit pas seulement une suspicion à son encontre qui aurait été traitée lors du procès, s'il avait eu lieu. N'oubliez pas, innocent jusqu'à preuve du contraire.

.- Hermione, tenta de tempérer Willehm, je suis aussi surpris que vous, je connaissais bien mon client, son tempérament, et je sais qu'il me l'aurait dit si ce meurtre avait été commis dans le cadre de la dernière guerre, et s'il ne l'a pas fait, c'est soit comme vous le pensez, parce qu'il s'agit d'une fausse suspicion, soit au contraire parce que cet acte est postérieur au laps de temps que je devais traiter. Je ne suis pas homme à refuser une piste lorsqu'elle se présente. Si effectivement, ce meurtre est prouvé et est lié d'une façon ou d'une autre à notre affaire, cela veut dire que nous avons trouvé une voie à remonter pour peut-être découvrir un semblant de vérité.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais ne trouvant pas quoi que ce soit de pertinent à répliquer, la referma et soupira. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cette hypothèse lui déplaisait. Ou plutôt elle savait très bien pourquoi. Elle commençait juste à apprécier - car elle devait bien l'admettre - Malefoy, et cette nouvelle ombre ajoutée à son profil déjà fort complexe ne l'arrangeait pas. Pourtant, s'il fallait faire avec, elle n'allait pas faire la fine bouche. Rester professionnelle, se concentrer sur son enquête, ne pas entraver leurs recherches avec ses réticences. L'attrait d'une nouvelle piste l'emportait déjà insensiblement en d'autres sphères de pensée, différentes de celles qui avaient un rapport avec sa vie personnelle. L'excitation qu'apportait cette nouvelle perspective commença à l'atteindre, alors que sa pensée s'envolait en diverses hypothèses.

.- Soit. Que proposez-vous Willehm? C'est vous l'avocat ici, même si je suis supposée être versée dans les lois.

.- Reprenez contact avec Pansy Nott, mettez-la au courant de notre découverte. Je pense, connaissant son ingéniosité qu'elle saura mettre ceci à profit.

.- Vous pensez juste, elle m'a tout l'air d'être parfaite pour ce genre de mission.

.- Bien. Sinon, j'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez amenée à fréquenter dans le cadre d'un projet de loi? reprit le commis, d'une voix qui se faisait vibrante.

Ellery avait l'air de reprendre du poil de la bête. Son regard était décidé, ses directives surprenantes de concision. Hermione acquiesça, échangeant un regard avec Jenny, tout aussi saisie de la soudaine prestance de l'avocat, qui laissait entrapercevoir un pan de sa gloire passée. Au-delà de sa fonction même d'homme de loi, se mêlait en lui une part d'auror, de redresseur de torts, qui avait dû contribuer à son efficacité par le passé. Il ne se contentait pas de défendre, il cherchait, enquêtait, voulait connaître le revers des choses, au risque de défendre la mauvaise personne.

.- Gardez l'œil sur lui, badinez, tentez de voir qui peuvent être ses ennemis.

.- Vous savez Willehm, à la base, lui et moi nous détestons, et Malefoy voue une haine relativement tenace à tous mes proches. Donc techniquement, cela fait beaucoup d'ennemis pour notre liste.

Le commis sourit, semblant se rendre compte de la chose. Il jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui, comme pour vérifier qu'ils étaient bien seuls.

.- Je veux dire, recherchez qui sont ses ennemis politiques, diplomatiques, ceux qui pourraient rivaliser avec lui. Ne m'aviez-vous pas dit que Neil Dodge faisait partie de la Commission en place? Il est notoire que et lui se détestent, et je pense qu'explorer de ce côté-là serait un bon début, ne trouvez-vous pas?

.- Savez-vous pourquoi ils se détestent? s'enquit Jenny, curieuse.

Le récit qu'Hermione lui avait fait de leur controverse lors de la soirée de vendredi l'intriguait.

.- Beaucoup de bruits courent, chuchota Ellery, mais je crois ne pas me tromper en imaginant que le point de discorde est Astoria Malefoy. Elle est l'amie d'enfance de Neil, sa famille était très liée aux Dodge, lesquels sont des humanistes, et ont toujours été en conflit avec les Malefoy.

.- Un triangle... Murmura Hermione.

.- Si vous voulez. Mais je pense que cela doit être encore plus complexe qu'il n'y semble.

Le silence flotta un instant, chacun semblant s'interroger. Leur enquête prenait un certain élan, il fallait l'avouer. Mais les nouvelles données étaient troublantes; la haine de Dodge, un meurtre... Et la disparition de Lucius dans tout cela? L'éviction d'Ellery? Le secret autour de l'affaire? Hermione plissait les yeux au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'énumérait les multiples et complexes rouages qu'ils avaient à disposition. Frustrée de ne pas apercevoir l'ombre d'une solution. Elle se repoussa dans sa chaise et ferma les yeux.

**o**O**o**

Jenny et Neil étaient partis depuis près d'une heure. Hermione avait souhaité rester plus longtemps à la salle des archives pour travailler. Ce qui était un bien piètre mensonge, puisqu'ils avaient tous trois décrété que prolonger leurs recherches en ce lieu ne serait pas forcément des plus fructueux. Mais elle avait besoin de calme, de livres ouverts face à elle, qu'elle feuilletait de temps à autre, laissant sa pensée glisser entre leurs pages. Ron avait les enfants ce soir, et elle avait envie d'un peu de quiétude, de temps pour penser. Pour oser le faire, oser arpenter les corridors tortueux de ses sentiments. Elle voulait aussi laisser à Jenny le bénéfice de son appartement, pour quelques heures tout du moins. Se conduire en bonne amie. Hermione s'en voulait pour son égoïsme flagrant, elle qui pourtant tentait toujours de faire attention à ceux qui l'entouraient. Mais à trop se hasarder à nager vers des lumières troubles, elle avait dû se noyer quelque part en chemin, sans s'en rendre compte. Elle avait continué de battre des bras, alors que le tourbillon l'emportait. Quand avait-ce pu être? Lors du Nouvel an, et de sa bonne humeur bien trop avinée? Non, ce n'étaient là que des maladresses, des balbutiements, de simples clapotements vite oubliés. Ils n'étaient point trop dérangeants, encore qu'ils revenaient la harceler à rêve. Comme le bruit de cette mer entendue la journée durant et qui s'obstine à murmurer au creux de l'oreille une fois que l'on s'est endormi. Enfin... Cela ne résolvait pas son problème. Quand s'était-elle noyée? Lors de la dispute avec Ron? Non plus. Vendredi... Sans doute. Pourtant elle avait l'impression tenace que ceci n'était que de l'aboutissement des grandes rafales qui l'avaient emportées vers ce rivage incertain. Ces baisers, tels de l'écume tiède sur sa peau. Cette tendresse enveloppante...

Hermione sentit son corps se piquer de frissons alors que ses pensées la percutaient sans ordre ni maîtrise. L'image de Malefoy se dessina devant ses yeux plissés. Son regard d'abord, d'un bleu gris d'averse, d'un acier de tempête. Ses yeux si ombrageux qui l'avaient observée, plus même, couvée, entourée, enlacée au creux de la chaleur insoupçonnable qu'ils savaient recéler. Qui l'avaient déshabillée, respectueusement, avec douceur et pudeur, et l'avaient bouleversée. Cette bouche ensuite, si ardente. Les lèvres brûlantes de Malefoy, partout sur son corps, son visage, ses propres lèvres, qui la lavaient de son chagrin et la faisaient renaître, la réchauffait du bain glacé dans lequel elle s'était trouvée. Était-il sa noyade ou son sauveur, cet homme cruel qu'elle avait toujours détesté? Qui l'obsédait, qui habitait sa peau de son souvenir prégnant. Elle avait beau paraître, prétexter, son être qui se cachait sous celle qu'elle s'obstinait à rester, cette Hermione malheureuse dont elle voulait se débarrasser et qui pourtant ne voulait pas la laisser, son être lui ne tendait qu'à éviter les pensées et les souvenirs qu'elle ne pouvait nier. Elle prétextait une fuite guidée par la raison, mais elle ne savait que trop... Les sentiments et sensations qui avaient crépité en elle, allumés avec ferveur par la chaleur qui lui avait offert Malefoy. Ses gestes ensuite, ses mains puissantes, son corps lourd d'homme dans la force de l'âge, qui avait pesé sur le sien avec attention, veillant à ne pas la gêner. Ses grandes mains fines qui l'avaient caressée, enveloppée avec sensualité, lui arrachant des soupirs d'envie. Quels étaient ses sentiments après cette entrevue impensable, inconcevable et pourtant inoubliable? Que devait-elle faire? Qu'aurait-elle du faire? Elle avait fui, elle ne le regrettait pas. Bien incapable d'assumer ses actes alors qu'elle avait réussi à s'arrêter avant d'aller trop loin, elle n'osait imaginer ce qu'il en aurait été si... Drago Malefoy l'obsédait depuis. Troublant auparavant, il était devenu le principal objet de ses pensées. Le cœur d'Hermione battait la chamade sous le simple joug de ses propres pensées. Que pouvait-elle faire? Malefoy devait se moquer d'elle, c'était ce qu'elle s'efforçait de penser, mais une intuition poignante, celle de son regard posé sur elle, de ses lèvres qui la dépossédaient de sa personne, niait une quelconque fourberie dans ses actions. Sa raison lui disait de se méfier, et la rappelait à Rose et à Hugo, à Ron, à ses amis, à son enquête, à Astoria et au petit Scorpius. Son cœur l'appelait vers ces yeux de tourmente. Écartelée entre les deux, elle se laissait couler. Écartelée entre la noyade et son sauveur.

Hermione secoua la tête, énervée et fatiguée d'être ainsi à la dérive. Elle qui était la plus rationaliste des sorcières, qui se plaisait à avoir une maîtrise totale sur toute chose, se retrouvait sans prise ni décision possible. _Alea jacta est_, le sort en était jeté, elle verrait bien ce qui adviendrait. Elle se laisserait porter par les évènements, encore une fois. Elle craignait de les laisser l'enfermer dans une situation aussi inconfortable, mais que pouvait-elle faire? Tout ou rien. Que ne devait-elle pas faire? Aucune résolution ne sortait du lot avec fermeté, puisque tout était possible, mais riche de conséquences. Mais encore, que voulait-elle vraiment? Retourner voir Malefoy? Le voulait-il? Il le lui avait dit.

_Tu trouves qu'on a arrêté à temps ? Moi j'aurais voulu continuer, Hermione._

Cette phrase la ravissait et l'effrayait, l'attirait irrésistiblement, et ravivait par son simple souvenir le velours qu'avait été la voix rauque de Malefoy en la prononçant, le désir presque irrépressible de se retourner vers lui. Hermione était presque sûre que si elle retournait le voir, Malefoy ne serait pas contre. Mais avait-elle raté le coche, ne la rejetterait-il pas? Fier et mauvais comme il savait l'être, sans doute la blesserait-il plutôt que de lui ouvrir les bras. Et à quoi bon tout cela pouvait-il rimer? Que feraient-ils, si elle retournait le voir? Seraient-ils amants? Hermione grimaça. Elle n'était pas femme à être amante, à se complaire dans une relation de cette sorte... L'idée lui semblait d'autant plus saugrenue qu'il s'agissait de Malefoy. Mais quoi alors? Un couple? L'aimait-elle? Certainement pas, il l'attirait, lui plaisait, la fascinait et la rendait folle mais... Non, non, elle ne l'aimait pas, ce serait trop... C'était Malefoy. Mais alors, que seraient-ils? S'ils ne pouvaient être amis, amants, amoureux, que restait-il, ennemis? Ils ne l'étaient plus. Pourtant aucun des qualificatifs ne correspondait. C'était ridicule. Cela vaudrait-il dire que leur histoire était tellement particulière qu'elle en devenait hors du commun? Hermione étouffa un rire dans sa gorge. Cette vision lui semblait un peu hautaine, trop romanesque. Alors quoi, une relation tout simplement sans non? Une relation sans nom possible. Cela lui plaisait mieux.

La jeune femme fit défiler quelques pages du volume qui se trouvait devant elle, toujours sans le regarder. Alors quoi, avoir trouvé commet qualifier sa relation avec Malefoy, si jamais elle décidait de suivre la décision que lui imposait son coeur résolvait-il pour autant son dilemme? Non. Car son coeur appartenait aussi à ses enfants, et encore un peu à Ron. Et qu'elle était toujours coincée dans son tourbillon nauséeux, attendant soit de toucher le fond, soit d'atteindre la lumière.

Hermione se releva, résignée à attendre se voir ce que le sort, quoi que cette notion ne lui ait jamais été tellement familière, lui réservait. En attendant, elle se promit de se concentrer exclusivement sur son enquête. Elle alla ranger les différentes archives qu'elle avait consultées dans les étagères de bois patiné par le temps, et enfila son manteau, se préparant pour partir. Elle agrippa son sac, et retourna vers l'entrée de la salle des archives, seul endroit encore lumineux à cette heure plus que tardive. Au travers des portes de bois sculptées entrouvertes, elle pouvait voir l'atrium du Ministère, et ses cheminées ronflantes mises à disposition pour rentrer chez soi. Elle se tourna vers l'archiviste de garde pour lui souhaiter bonsoir, mais se figea, tétanisée. À ses côtés se trouvaient deux hommes en robe du ministère, bavardant tout en attendant que l'archiviste ait enregistré leurs emprunts. L'un des deux, de haute stature et à la barbe sombre taillée en pointe, semblait être le sous-secrétaire du Ministre de la Magie. L'autre, non moins grand et plus jeune, qui s'était retourné à l'entente de ses pas, était l'objet de ses tourments et désirs.

.- Granger?

Elle s'accrocha un sourire poli de circonstance au visage, adressant un signe de tête aux deux autres personnes présentes.

.- Bonsoir... Hum, je suis pressée Malefoy, je ne vais pas tarder, donc...

Il fit un pas vers elle, semblant avoir oublié son interlocuteur. Il avait l'air fatigué, sans doute les dernières phases des accords lui prenaient elles tout son temps. Ce devait être ça, songea Hermione, je serai stupide d'imaginer quoi que ce soit d'autre. Et pourquoi imaginer, sinon pour se leurrer? La découverte faite plus tôt dans la soirée par Ellery lui revint en mémoire. Malefoy, un meurtrier? Ce n'était pas impossible, mais... Hermione savait très bien que c'était son coeur qui protestait. Elle se gorgea les yeux de l'image de Malefoy qui, immobile, la couvait de son regard ombrageux.

.- De toute façon, on se voit jeudi, pour la signature des accords, non?

.- On peut se voir avant.

Les yeux de Malefoy la scrutaient avec hardiesse, avides d'une réponse. Hermione sentit son coeur manquer un battement. Malefoy fit un signe à son interlocuteur, et s'avança vers elle, lui coupant le chemin jusqu'à la sortie.

.- On peut se voir avant, _Hermione_?

.- P... Pourquoi? C'est Miranda ta collaboratrice, pas moi.

.- Tu ne veux pas?

La jeune femme tentait de s'empêcher de perdre tout contrôle d'elle-même. Les yeux, les lèvres, les mains et le corps de son ennemi, tous beaucoup trop proches de sa personne, l'étourdissaient.

.- Sois raisonnable, Malefoy, nous avons tous deux beaucoup de boulot, cela ne servirait à rien, énonça-t-elle, prenant un ton professionnel.

Derrière Malefoy, l'archiviste et le sous-secrétaire bavardaient, en leur lançant quelques coups d'œil.

.- L'article dans le journal... murmua Malefoy, la voix plus basse.

.- Ce n'est rien.

Hermione baissa les yeux, essayant de s'intimer de ne pas s'enfuir en courant. Deux doigts lui soulevèrent le menton et son regard dû soutenir l'orage de celui de Malefoy. Profitant de ce que sa stature cachait ses gestes, le jeune homme avait osé ce rapprochement, se délectant du toucher de ces quelques centimètres de peau sous ses doigts. Il lui caressa doucement ses lèvres de son pouce, sentant la jeune femme se tendre.

.- Je veux te voir.

.- Tu me verras jeudi.

Hermione cherchait à tout prix un moyen de s'en aller. Et pourtant elle voulait prolonger ce contact qu'elle sentait sur son visage et presser son corps entier à celui de son interlocuteur. Lui un tueur? Elle ne voulait le croire. Une intuition déraisonnée lui soufflait son innocence. Des images lui revenaient. Le salon du Manoir Malefoy, le sol et elle se tordant de douleur. Croisant le regard de Malefoy, qui semblait la soutenir. Sa baguette. Puis le noir de l'évanouissement, le flou des médicaments. Les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandirent sous le choc de ce souvenir oublié depuis longtemps. Elle l'avait noté, elle était sûre de ne pas inventer. Quelque part, dans un de ses journaux... Elle devait le retrouver, vérifier.

.- Tout va bien? Tu n'as pas l'air bien, lui murmura Malefoy, observant son trouble.

.- Ce n'est rien. Écoute, je dois vraiment y aller, on se voit jeudi, d'accord?

.- Hermione...

Elle lui sourit légèrement et, attrapant sa main pour l'ôter de son visage, la serra légèrement plus longtemps qu'il ne le fallait, comme un signe de gratitude tardif pour ce qu'elle venait de se souvenir. Un remerciement pour Malefoy, parce qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie. Puis, adressant son salut aux deux autres personnes, elle s'en fut sans rien ajouter. Malefoy resta troublé quelques secondes. Elle le rejetait, il l'avait cruellement ressenti. Contre son envie qui de toute évidence était identique à la sienne, elle le rejetait. Elle, son obsession de longue date. Et pourtant, ce signe, ces petits doigts qui avaient pressé presque avec tendresse les siens. Il ne comprenait pas.

.- Malefoy?

Il se retourna sous l'appel de son collègue. Lui adressant un sourire, il retourna à ses affaires. L'esprit plus embrouillé que jamais. Humant avec délices la légère odeur de lys qui flottait dans l'air poussiéreux de la salle des archives.

**o**O**o**

Voilà… :)

Donc, forcément, un chapitre plus light, mais non moins empli !

Une Hermione perdue dans ses sentiments, qui l'amènent à admettre que peut-être ?... ;) Une Jenny un brin féroce, qui joue les amies-infirmières, réveillant notre Monette par quelques électrochocs. Un Ellery qui découvre et planifie. Un « Sorcière-Hebdo » toujours aussi vide et vain. Un Drago troublé, qui semble vouloir revoir une certaine demoiselle…

_Et un souvenir qui ressurgit, grâce à la découverte d'un meurtre…_

Alors, avis ? Dites-moi tout !

En attendant, je vais aller reposer mes petits doigts, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, **Mister Go fait l'intendance**. Vous pourrez l'aider à décorer le sapin ! xD

De gros Bisous… :)

Et peut-être un chapitre comme cadeau de Noël …

**Olivia, **_**alias**_** Stellmaria**

**PS: **Vous avez vu comme ils ont changé plein de trucs sur le site! Waouhh, j'étais comme une petite fille devant le sapin de Noël (pile dans la période), c'est trop joli... Les comptes d'auteur et tout... (bien plus pratique, aussi) Et je vois les images de reviewers... ^^ Aah, mais c'est juste trop bien! :D**  
**


	18. Chapitre XVIII

**Adolescences tardives **

**/**_Papa. Dis, pourquoi on ne va jamais voir papi?_**/ /**_Scorpius, qui t'a foutu ces idioties dans le crâne?_**/ /**_Rose Weasley._**/** _Drago soupira. Il avait fallu qu'elle tienne de sa mère. Il devrait aller parler à Granger, ceci ne devait pas se propager. Post T7_

**Disclaimer: **Tout à JKR, sauf les personnages sortis de mon imagination...

**Pairing:** HGDM, what else?

**Bonjour tout le monde!!!**

Bon décidément, je n'arriverai à tenir aucun délais, donc je ne promettrai plus de poster à des dates spéciales! J'espère ne pas trop vous avoir déçu à Noël, mais j'étais en un coin où Internet peinait à exister… Malgré tout, avec une semaine de retard, et en une occasion toute aussi spéciale, voici le **chapitre XVIII** ! Long comme les précédents, à croire que je m'y habitue. :p

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et mercii beaucoup pour toutes les reviews, c'est un plaisir de les lire et d'y répondre ! Visez ça un peu, déjà **210** !

Et juste histoire de faire un peu de pub, avant de filer en douce, allez donc dans mes auteurs favoris lire la fic de miss _**MiladyMoOn**_ ! Peut-être trouvera-t-elle le moyen de se motiver pour écrire la suite ! ;)

(_Je sens surtout qu'elle va me trucider pour ce message, mais_ _je l'aime ma Charentaise !_ :D)

Voilà, gros bisous, joyeuses fêtes, bonne année et meilleurs vœux !

**LUV'YAH**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**

liaco : Coucou, toi ! Mercii pour la review ! Oui, encore un grand chapitre, il faut croire que j'ai pris l'habitude. Cela va finir par devenir disproportionné par rapport au début… Enfin ! Je suis contente que tu aies aimé le côté « light ». Désolée pour le cadeau de Noël, j'ai du retard, disons que les rennes se sont enrhumés ;) Mais bon, c'est toujours bien pour la nouvelle année ! Courage avec tes bouquins (boulot, boulot) et gros Bisous !

lou29 : Héhé… Mercii pour ta review ! Apparemment, le style Skeeter était bien imité, je me demandais si je n'exagérais pas trop ! Mais rien n'est trop gros pour les Skeeter ! Sinon, je suis contente de lire que tu aimes bien l'amitié entre Jenny et Monette, je m'attache bien à ce personnage inventé de toutes pièces ! Et puis elle a des avantages sur Ginny, Jenny n'est pas mariée, et n'est pas la sœur de Ron ! Et elle sort de serpentard… Donc forcément ! En ce qui concerne les découvertes… Tout ça relance le suspense, non ? Ne t'inquiète pas, d'ici la fin de la fic (un jour) tu sauras tout… Mais laisse donc Monette enquêter et suivre ses intuitions. Enfin, juste pour ne pas t'envoyer sur une fausse piste, Lucius n'est pas aux Caraïbes ! xD Quant à la fin… Haha, je joue un peu avec les nerfs, mais c'est tellement amusant. Et puis j'ai déjà tout décidé par rapport aux moments clefs de leur romance, les caps en quelque sorte, et ce n'en était pas un… J'ai un planning à respecter ! ;) En tout cas, merci encore pour ta review et tous tes compliments… J'espère que la suite te plaira ! De gros Bisous, et une bonne année !

MiladyMoOn : Ma Capu… Mais quelle review ! J'adhère ! ;) Diis, j'aurai le droit à d'autres comme celle-là ? En tout cas c'est sûr que tu as été ponctuelle, c'est à présent moi qui cumule les retards… Enfin, la suite est là, mais il ne faut pas que je me repose sur mes lauriers, car je n'ai que très peu d'avance. C'est ridicule, mais j'en panique presque. Bref, tu me connais après tout ! ;p En tout cas, mercii encore et encore pour tes compliments… Le simple fait que je te connaisse « en vrai » (ben oui quand même un peu, non ?) les rend encore plus précieux… D'autant que parmi mes proches, tu es ma seule et unique lectrice. Bref, je te réponds correctement à présent. Je suis contente que tu aies aimé le différend entre Jenny et Monette, je n'étais pas trop sûre de moi, car j'avais un peu zappé Jenny dans les autres chapitres, et je me disais qu'il était temps qu'elle revienne ! Pour Harry, Ron, les gosses et tout… Ils reviennent, ne t'inquiète pas, mais j'ai du mal à tout caser, je dois l'avouer. Car bon, sinon je stagne un peu dans mon intrigue, et il me faut avancer. En ce qui concerne Ellery… Moi aussi je l'aime bien ;) Je tends à m'attacher beaucoup aux personnages que j'invente totalement ou partiellement (comme Astoria), c'est affolant. Il ne faudrait pas qu'ils supplantent les personnages principaux ! En tout cas on le reverra, mais plus tard, car les prochains chapitres vont être remplis. Quant à l'introspection… Arf, c'est ma grande faiblesse, j'ADORE l'introspection. Et fatalement, je tombe dedans, puis je me fustige en me disant que je suis une sacrée nouille, car mon action n'a pas avancé d'un pouce. Mais bon, je m'amuse bien en écrivant ça, alors si ça plait et qu'on ne me le reproche pas, tout va bien. (D'autant que je ne fais pas une mini mise au point, c'est un pavé en général) Enfin, ça m'aura servi pour lier tout ça aux journaux… Je commence à me perdre moi-même dans mon histoire, c'est terrifiant. Et enfin, la fin (légère redondance) : bah oui, la technique de la carotte… Tentation, tentation, eh bien non tu ne l'auras pas. De toute façon, j'ai déjà décidé Où et Quand (hin hin). Alors rien ne me détournera de mon « planning ». Bref, mercii encore pour cette review qui fut un plaisir à lire, à relire et à répondre ! Je t'envoie du vent du Sud et de la neige des Alpes, et je pense au printemps… Milles ondes d'amitiés, et une merveilleuse année !

Alex : Hullo, mercii pour ta review ! Que de compliments ! :D Je suis toujours contente de « lire » de nouvelles revieweuses, et je suis ravie que tu aimes mon histoire et ma façon de l'écrire ! En tout cas, j'espère que la suite te plaira et ne décevra pas tes attentes ! (D'autant qu'étant moi-même très fan des HgDm, je veux écrire sur eux correctement). Voilà, de gros Bisous et Bonne Année !

Popo : Helloo ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente de lire que mon histoire te plait ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te laisse pas sur ta faim, la suite arrive … En tout cas je suis ravie d'apprendre que ma manière d'amener le couple HgDm sort un peu du lot, c'est sûr que c'est dur vu à quel point ce couple est populaire (j'en suis moi-même une adoratrice ;p). Apparemment, les autres intrigues, qui ne sont pas franchement secondaires, te plaisent, et c'est tant mieux ! Je me laisse un peu dépasser par toute cette histoire, mais j'espère bien la mener correctement jusqu'au bout. ;) Bref, sur ce je te laisse, j'espère que tu aimeras toujours… Gros Bisous et Bonne année !

Sarah : Coucou, merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Tous tes compliments me touchent beaucoup, je suis contente de lire que mon écriture te plait ! Je dois avouer que je fais beaucoup d'efforts et que je me relis un nombre incalculable de fois, mais c'est bien parce que j'ai moi-même du mal à apprécier les fictions mal écrites ou à l'orthographe trop « sms ». Je n'impose pas ce que je n'aime pas ! ;) Même si bien sûr, les fautes de frappe échappent souvent à l'attention … :'( Enfin, je suis contente de lire que tu aimes aussi ma manière de rapprocher Hermione et Malefoy, tu partages ma vision des choses. Ce n'est pas aussi simple entre eux deux, et le grand amour en 7 chapitres serait surréaliste ! Bref, merci encore et … Bonne année! :)

**Et deux citations cette fois-ci …**

* * *

_"Il y a souvent plus d'angoisse à attendre un pla__isir qu'à subir une peine."_

_"Il n'y a que deux espèces d'être humains : ceux qui ont tué et ceux qui n'__ont pas tué."_

**[Colette]**

* * *

**o**O**o**

**Chapitre XVIII**

_**//**L'espoir, l'attente, la frustration et le doute, voilà le douloureux lot de ceux qui veulent aimer._**_//_**

**o**O**o**

**Journal d'Hermione Granger**

7/10/1998

_Cher journal,_

_Par Merlin, j'ai beaucoup de choses à te raconter. Tout d'abord, Ron a découvert que j'avais bu un verre avec Viktor. Pas que je tentais de le lui cacher, mais notre rencontre était de si peu d'importance que cela m'était totalement sorti de la tête. Et… Nous ne sommes plus ensemble, et je n'aurais pas pensé que ça puisse faire aussi mal. Ginny m'assure que c'est passager, que Ron va revenir, qu'il est pire qu'un Niffleur ayant trouvé une pièce d'or, obstiné dans son jugement, et borné dans son attitude. Je t'écris à présent à tête – presque – reposée, mes pleurs s'étant taris. Je me sens mal, misérable et blessée. Blessée car il n'a pas attendu mes explications. Blessée car ce crétin roux ne me fais pas confiance, blessée car je pensais que notre couple valait mieux que l'orgueil vaguement chiffonné de Monsieur. Je déteste et abhorre ce sentiment-là, celui de dépérir à cause de l'absence d'un homme auquel on garde rancune. C'est affreux et démoralisant. Je sais que Ginny a raison, il va bien finir par revenir, mais je lui ferai payer ce qu'il m'a fait subir. Je veux dire, car je ne te l'ai pas encore précisé, qu'il m'a quittée sur un bout de parchemin. Trois lignes. Ah Bravo, c'est bien digne de Weasel ! Tu vois, j'emploie des expressions terriblement Malefoyennes dans mon énervement. C'est que je dois être tombée bien bas. Mais quel butor, quel foutu Pitiponk des marais ! Je… veux lui faire payer sa conduite. Moi qui avais attendu depuis tellement longtemps de me mettre avec lui. Déjà que notre situation, à mi-chemin entre la Hollande et l'Angleterre n'est pas des plus aisées, il faudrait tout de même que Ron comprenne que la confiance est en ce cas indispensable. Ç'aurait été un autre homme, j'aurais laissé tombé, car son attitude m'a meurtrie. Mais c'est Ron… Je suis faible._

_Sinon, peu de nouvelles, les cours progressent, et s'alimentent d'actualité. Cependant, les procès mettent du temps à se mettre en route, par manque d'avocats, or la Justice veut respecter scrupuleusement les règles établies. Ce n'est pas l'avis du « public », mais je lui en suis gré. Si le moindre pas est fait en-dehors des règles et lois établies, je crains bien, en cette période de tension pour le moins palpable, que tout dégénère totalement. Le « cas » du moment est celui de Rodolphus Lestrange. Son dossier est terrifiant, et l'homme en lui-même est à l'image de sa défunte épouse. Voilà un procès qui me manquera, celui de Bellatrix. Enfin, la savoir morte me contente tout de même._

_Je passe pas mal de temps avec Emily, l'Américaine dont je t'avais parlé précédemment. Elle est vraiment adorable, et très drôle avec ça. Elle suit les cours de l'Université plus par désoeuvrement que par passion, elle n'a pas encore de projet d'étude défini. C'est vrai que son pays n'a pas été tellement touché par la guerre. Par contre, elle ne se lasse pas de mes récits, trouvant passionnant et fascinant ce que l'on a vécu. Cela m'amuse et me touche, elle ressemble plus à une jeune fille de dix-huit ans que moi. Et le fait de pouvoir parler d'autres choses que des évènements de ces derniers mois et années avec elle me libère l'esprit. Sue Lee a été mutée dans un autre département de l'université, qui se situe plus loin dans la région, aussi nous avons vite perdu contact avec elle, nos relations n'ayant pas la solidité que peuvent donner les années. Enfin, Edgar et Gonzague continuent de passer du temps avec nous. Le premier m'agace légèrement, mais je m'habitue à lui depuis qu'Emily m'a fait remarquer que c'est peut-être parce que… Nous avons la même attitude. Je suis restée coite sur le coup mais… Je vais tenter de m'améliorer. Je sais bien qu'elle ne m'a pas dit ça pour me vexer, et je peux moi-même me montrer suffisante. Aussi mes relations avec Edgar ce sont détendues, et finalement, nous possédons tous deux un certain mimétisme. Quant à Gonzague, très naturel et sociable, il me fait rire et semble décidé à devenir l'ami d'Edgar, dans le but de, je cite, « lui ôter ce petit air de coincé des banlieues chics de la face ». J'ai hâte de voir ça !_

_Voilà pour les nouvelles, je me sens bien plus calme maintenant que je me suis déchargée sur tes pages. Je sais bien que la colère et la tristesse ne m'accordent qu'une courte trêve, et qu'elles reviendront sous peu, mais je m'accroche à mon espoir: Ron me reviendra. Dans mes moments de doute, cette idée me semble bien fragile, mais j'en ai l'intuition, nous n'avons pas encore vécu ce qui nous est du. Pour chasser cela, souvent, je préfère m'énerver contre lui. Pitié cher journal, absorbe donc mon trop plein de rancœur ! Ça me fatigue et me tourmente. Sur ce à la prochaine !_

**o**O**o**

Harry Potter tournait méthodiquement dans son fauteuil, derrière la mince et bien modeste palissade de bois qui isolait son bureau des autres, et du reste du quartier général des aurors. Plaquant ses paumes contre la faïence d'un mug, il se délassait quelque peu, bercé pour le léger roulis provoqué par le tourniquet de sa chaise. L'odeur de café chaud montait d'entre ses mains, et lui chatouillait agréablement les narines. De temps à autre, il jetait négligemment un coup d'œil à sa montre. Bientôt l'heure de partir... enfin!

La semaine avait été rude, à l'image des précédentes. La quantité de délégations d'importance et de manifestations mondaines avait accaparé tout le département des aurors, qui devait faire des mains et des pieds pour trouver le temps de se consacrer aux affaires courantes, tâche d'autant plus ardue que l'on avait constaté comme une montée de délits et d'autres faits divers, sans doutes encouragés par cette vague de changement politique qui agitait le monde sorcier. L'échiquier des nations allait connaître une transformation majeure, un coup magistral, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, Amen. Cela agaçait Harry, qui peinait à montrer de l'intérêt pour l'affaire. Du changement, du changement, pourquoi diable voulaient-ils tous du changement? N'était-on pas bien, là? Pourquoi tout chambouler, tout retourner quitte à faire un saut dans le vide, quand on parvenait plus ou moins à s'accommoder de l'état actuel des choses ? Harry n'avait jamais été féru de politique, non pas par manque d'intérêt, mais plutôt par manque de sympathie pour le milieu. Des squales, des dragons, des hydres dansant dans un bal masqué de sourires cartonnés, voilà ce qu'ils étaient! On lui avait bien proposé des postes conséquents, proportionnels à l'importance de son nom, mais il avait refusé. Il n'aurait alors été qu'un pauvre pantin, un jouet médiatique. Ce qu'il aimait était l'action, aider les gens dans la détresse. Ce n'était pas nouveau, et il se moquait parfois de lui-même, se rendant bien compte qu'il était parfois trop utopique, trop gentil. Mais ça ne le dérangeait pas, pourvu qu'on le laisse faire. Quitte à être gentil, à passer pour un doux idéaliste, cela valait toujours mieux que d'entrer dans ce sinueux bal masqué et d'y rester menotté de chaînes dorées.

Il porta la tasse fumante à ses lèvres et savoura ce goût âcre qui faisait partir un peu de l'engourdissement qui s'était emparé de lui. Sa dernière heure de garde s'étirait décidément avec une lenteur assez lassante. Il n'était pas rentré chez lui depuis deux jours, ayant été appelé en urgence, puis ayant enchaîné avec deux gardes successives. Nuit puis jour. Il en perdait la notion du temps. Il avait envie de serrer ses enfants contre lui, même s'il savait que son aîné, James, protesterait. Heureusement Albus gardait encore un peu de cette tendresse toute enfantine. Les enfants grandissaient vite, à présent. Il se rassurait en se disant qu'il n'aurait sans doute pas ce genre de problème avec sa timide petite Lily, la fillette étant une fée de douceur. Et Ginny! Oui, il voulait rentrer chez lui, il était fourbu, et il savait, qu'en cette dernière heure, il ne ferait rien de bon. Il se contentait au contraire de savourer par avance les deux jours de repos qui s'annonçaient. Kingsley lui accorderait bien ça.

Harry tendit sa tête derrière le paravent et scruta les allées et venues, entre les "bureaux", des aurors des différentes sections. Leur département avait toujours eu la réputation de n'être qu'une immense salle subdivisée en différents minuscules carrés, où personne n'était à sa place et où tous couraient, des dossiers sous le bras, un café à la main, ou bien tentant tant bien que mal d'accrocher une cape en allant rejoindre la salle de transplanage pour les interventions, un badge brillant aux armoiries entremêlées de la IFA et du Ministère sur la poitrine. Il aperçut au loin la tignasse rousse de son meilleur ami, et hésita à l'interpeller. Il savait que Ron allait mal, et que son altercation voilà une quinzaine de jours dans le bureau d'Hermione l'avait démoli. Il n'était que l'ombre de lui-même, ne riait plus, ne parlait plus, à part de façon monosyllabique, s'il le devait vraiment. Harry s'en voulait, il se sentait mal à l'aise avec lui. Il n'allait pas le voir de bon coeur. Peut-être parce que son affection tendait également vers Hermione. Il se torturait entre ses deux amis, et ne faisait rien, n'osant parler ni avec l'un, ni avec l'autre. Il s'en voulait d'autant plus qu'il n'était pas allé voir Hermione... Depuis près d'un mois. Il avait honte, et cela le torturait. Il n'avait pas osé, et repoussait toujours à plus tard. Elle devait se sentir abandonnée... Il culpabilisait comme un criminel mais n'osait pas en parler. Ses relations avec Ginny étaient devenues quelque peu tendues, celle-ci semblant également affectée, et le silence que tous deux gardaient obstinément à ce sujet créait un vide plus que conséquent dans leurs conversations. De plus, il se sentait le pire des amis possibles. Il fuyait Ron plutôt que de tenter une conversation, et n'allait pas voir Hermione. Et ruminait.

.- Je suis vraiment pitoyable... marmonna-t-il sombrement, alors qu'avant qu'il ait pu se résoudre à l'interpeller, Ron disparaissait dans l'enchevêtrement de bureaux de leur département.

La pression familiale, du reste, achevait de le démotiver, il était le point de mire de toutes les sollicitations, requêtes et réprimandes, et se faisait l'effet d'être un paratonnerre. Mauvais ça, d'être un point de convergence. Molly se désespérait sur son épaule, Ron ne voulait pas lui parler, et Hermione n'avait répondu que brièvement à ses messages. Les frères Weasley venaient tour à tour dénigrer leur frère, puis demandaient enfin, inquiets, s'il ne pourrait pas s'occuper un peu de Ron, car il avait l'air de dépérir. Ginny le laissait tranquille au sujet du roux, mais lui demandait des nouvelles d'Hermione. C'était pourtant son amie, arguait-elle avec mauvaise humeur. Celle de Ginny également, marmonnait-il, comprenant que sa femme était tout aussi empêtrée dans ses considérations que lui. Elle prétextait qu'Hermione préférerait le voir lui, puisqu'ils avaient toujours eu ce lien particulier, et puis elle ne voulait pas lui rappeler Ron. Comme si lui-même n'allait pas lui apporter le souvenir du membre absent de leur trio d'antan… Et s'il avait le malheur de demander à son épouse des nouvelles de Ron, celle-ci s'offusquait des manquements de son mari à son statut de meilleur ami. Ce à quoi, il répondait presque mesquinement que ce devrait être à elle de s'occuper de Ron, ils avaient un lien tellement spécial. En général, après avoir osé une telle remarque, il finissait sa nuit sur le canapé. Enfin, il y avait les enfants, les siens surtout. Ceux-ci le bombardaient de questions, en particulier Albus, qui s'inquiétait pour sa cousine favorite. Ils demandaient pourquoi Tata Mione et Oncle Ronny ne venaient plus, et pourquoi leurs cousins étaient aussi souvent chez eux. Enfin, c'étaient surtout les questions des deux cadets, James semblait avoir saisi la situation. Tout comme Rose d'ailleurs, qui ne disait mot, et s'occupait tendrement de son frère. Les enfants ont une capacité de compréhension impressionnante, songea Harry. Restait le reste de la cousinade, non moins coriace. Il avait même reçu un hibou de Teddy qui demandait, en post-scriptum si les choses s'arrangeaient chez Ron et Hermione. C'était un dur fardeau de faire partie d'une famille aussi soudée et nombreuse, car la moindre flamme provoquait l'incendie, et ce clan-ci faisait feu de tout bois. Et Harry se sentait bien souvent ballotté, dans tous ces vents contraires et impétueux, lui, l'ami, le beau-frère, le mari, le père, l'oncle, et le gendre. Seul Arthur, relativement calme, semblait silencieux. L'habitude, peut-être. Où la sage compréhension que de toute manière, ce qui se déroulait devait se faire, et qu'il n'était pas en leur pouvoir d'y changer quoi que ce soit.

.- Harry? Je peux entrer un instant, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer...

Reconnaissant la voix de Kingsley Shacklebolt, son supérieur et ami, Harry s'était tourné vers l'entrée de son carré, et avait fait signe d'entrer. L'immense noir occupa bien vite le peu d'espace restant, et prit appui sur la table, son poing resserré sur un journal qu'il posa devant Harry.

.- _Sorcière-Hebdo_? Non, vraiment Kinglsey, je crois que c'est plutôt Ginny que vous cherchiez.

Les sourcils du Chef des Aurors se resserrèrent, donnant un accent sévère à son visage. De toute évidence, il ne plaisantait pas et quelque chose semblait le préoccuper. Harry pinça ses lèvres, semblant dubitatif.

.- Bien, que dois-je lire?

.- Vas à la page 6, cela n'a heureusement pas fait les gros titres.

.- Cela?

.- Lis.

Le jeune homme obtempéra, son supérieur ne semblant de toute évidence pas d'humeur à discuter. Il fit glisser les pages de papier glacé entre ses doigts, 2... 4...5... 6. Il y était, et découvrait avec surprise une photo de sa meilleure amie, appuyant sur la sonnette d'un élégant hôtel particulier londonien, étant elle-même habillée avec beaucoup de goût. Des caractères en italique sous-titraient: " _L'ex-Miss Granger ne semble rien trouver trop beau pour elle_". Harry crispa ses mains sur les bords du magazine, le froissant, et ravala l'énervement qui s'emparait de lui en commençant à lire l'article. Des mots lui sautaient aux yeux, "_jeune parvenue",_ et puis quoi encore, comment cette autre Skeeter osait-elle appeler Hermione de la sorte?Et ces élucubrations de mauvais goût, comme si elle pouvait être ravie "_d'être remise sur le plus choisi des marchés_", on aurait dit qu'elle parlait d'une foire aux animaux, cette femme n'avait aucune estime des autres. Et puis il se serait bien passé de se souvenir de cela, de_ "la même situation que celle qu'elle avait provoquée entre Krum et Potter dans son adolescence"_, encore un mensonge qui avait été monté de toutes pièces. Pourquoi s'acharnait-t-elle ainsi sur Hermione, elle n'avait pas besoin de cela en ce moment, d'autant qu'il y avait beaucoup d'autres jeunes femmes dont les frasques bien plus réelles pouvaient être contées. Et puis quelle idée, comment pouvait-elle insinuer que sa petite Hermione cherchait à tourner_ "la tête du Lord Malefoy",_ déjà que tous deux se détestaient, ce serait en plus lui faire injure.

.- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet odieux torchon, siffla Harry, furieux. Il faut attaquer cette furie en justice, on devrait lui interdire l'exercice du journalisme.

.- C'est incriminant, je dois l'admettre, dit posément Kingsley, et absolument abject, mais là n'est pas l'essentiel. Un point en particulier m'intéresse ; Hermione semble avoir du collaborer avec , et ceci est sans doute la seule once de vérité de cet article. Savais-tu qu'elle devait le voir?

.- Si je... balbutia Harry, pris de court.

S'il le savait? Non, pas le moins du monde. Car dans sa lâcheté et son ridicule côté de justicier, qui ne voulait privilégier personne, il n'était pas allé la voir. Elle n'avait donc pas pu le lui dire. Et pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait, elle devait croire qu'il cherchait à s'éloigner d'elle. Mais c'était tout de même surprenant. D'ailleurs, rien n'aurait pu le pousser à rapprocher Hermione de cette fouine livide, mais après tout, tout le monde se croisait un jour ou l'autre au Ministère.

.- Je l'ignorais.

Harry songea soudain à Ron. Il avait dû tomber là-dessus. Plus que le fait de voir qu'Hermione se devait de fréquenter Malefoy pour son boulot, et cela n'était pas bien grave, après tout la jeune femme avait une certaine défense, cet article était odieusement diffamant tant pour elle que pour leur couple. Cela avait dû lui porter un choc. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la couverture du magazine. Il datait de la veille. Et depuis la veille, Ron ne lui avait adressé absolument aucun mot. Savait-il? Et puis même... Il devait savoir la bassesse des Skeeter. Harry espérait que son ami ne prendrait pas la chose trop à coeur. Qu'il irait voir Hermione.

.- C'est gentil de m'avoir montré ça, Kingsley, je...

.- Je ne te l'ai pas montré pour que tu y vois une autre preuve de l'ignominie des Skeeter, ni pour te pousser à aller réconforter Hermione, même si je t'y encourage, ni encore pour que tu saches qu'elle se doit de collaborer avec Malefoy, même si ce dernier point est plus ou moins lié à la raison de ma visite.

.- Malefoy? Eh bien quoi, il est absolument détestable, et je compatis pour Hermione, mais je pense qu'elle s'en tirera. Il ne la fait plus pleurer depuis longtemps, et je peux espérer qu'il ait grandi.

.- Cela n'a rien à voir.

Son chef déplia son grand corps souple et musclé par l'exercice et, sortant sa baguette de sa poche, lança un sort de _Silencio_ au petit carré d'où les bruits pouvaient rapidement filtrer. Harry sentit son pouls s'accélérer. La mine de son supérieur était préoccupée, et il se mit à s'inquiéter pour Hermione.

.- Qu'y a-t-il Kingsley, dois-je craindre quelque chose pour Hermione?

.- Laisse-moi te conter quelque chose, que j'aurais peut-être du te dire plus tôt. En décembre dernier, j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait une demande d'accompagnement à la citadelle d'Azkaban déposée au nom d'Hermione. J'étais intrigué, et comme je l'ai toujours bien aimée, je me suis saisi de l'occasion, en me disant que ce serait agréable de la revoir. De plus, la demande était confidentielle, et je me suis donc proposé, supposant qu'elle y allait pour quelque affaire que son département devait régler. En fait, elle devait aller rendre visite à Lucius Malefoy.

.- Malefoy père? Mais pourquoi?

Harry peinait à suivre ce que lui expliquait l'auror. Comment, sa petite Hermione, se rendre à Azkaban? Elle ne le lui avait pas dit, alors qu'ils se voyaient toujours, alors. Mais si c'était confidentiel... Il espérait qu'elle ne s'était pas embarquée dans une affaire louche. Elle était si fragile en ce moment... C'était bien simple pour lui de dire ça, lui qui n'était même pas allé la voir, mais il la connaissait sur le bout des doigts. Même si elle le surprenait toujours. Et pourquoi donc aller voir Lucius Malefoy ? Il savait qu'Hermione n'irait pas volontairement à la rencontre de cette famille.

.- Pourquoi devait-elle aller le voir?

.- Elle ne me l'a pas dit. Le fait est que lorsque nous sommes arrivés à sa cellule, celle-ci était vide. Inexplicablement vide. Lorsque j'ai voulu en référer au Ministre, celui-ci m'a dit que tout était en ordre, mais que je ne devais pas chercher. Tu me connais Harry, je ne me serais pas contenté de ça d'habitude, mais il avait l'air tellement catégorique et fermé que j'ai obtempéré. Je m'inquiétais plutôt pour Hermione. Elle était déjà mal en point à ce moment-là, et elle est tombée malade à la suite de la visite. Elle semblait déboussolée et ne parlait pas, mais on voyait que sa pensée galopait à toute allure. Je ne l'ai pas revue depuis, et j'avais oublié ce fait troublant. D'autant que j'avais pris soin de ne pas mentionner le nom d'Hermione devant le Ministre, aussi ne savait-il pas qu'elle aussi savait que Lucius n'était pas dans sa cellule. Et je crois bien qu'Hermione enquête à ce sujet. Ce qui pourrait expliquer qu'elle se soit rapprochée de Drago Malefoy, et collabore avec lui. Et cela m'inquiète, car pour peu qu'il y ait quelque chose d'inexpliqué dans les affaires de cette famille, c'est forcément dangereux.

La voix profonde s'était tue, laissant le silence apposer sa chape avec lourdeur. Harry pinça l'arête de son nez, fronçant les sourcils. Tout cela lui semblait fou. Hasardeux. Périlleux. Et lui qui n'était pas là pour Hermione... Alors qu'elle se lançait dans il ne savait quelle enquête, dans l'ombre du pouvoir ministériel. Curieuse et courageuse Hermione, pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle s'entête ? Il la comprenait, il en aurait fait de même. Mais... Malefoy. Ce nom lui restait en travers de la gorge. Le lançait et augmentait la vitesse de battement de son coeur.

.- Je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de ça, expliqua Kingsley en bloquant son regard dans celui de son auror, mes devoirs de chef m'en empêchent. Mais je m'inquiète, et je pense qu'en ta qualité d'ami, il faut que tu sois là pour la protéger. Tu devrais d'ailleurs déjà y être.

.- Je sais, marmonna Harry, contrit.

.- Pas un mot à Ron. Tu me feras tes rapports. Je sais qu'Hermione sera présente, avec Malefoy, à la signature de la LSA, ainsi qu'au gala qui s'ensuivra. Sois là. Pour elle et pour l'enquête.

Apposant le joug de son regard franc et scrutateur quelques secondes encore sur Harry, Kingsley se leva, et après un signe de tête de connivence, ôtant le sort de silence, sortit du bureau. Harry se prit la tête dans les mains. Il n'était pas un paratonnerre, il n'était qu'une brindille dans le vent. Une brindille qui devrait protéger une rose, qui malgré ses épines était extrêmement vulnérable. Une rose chérie et menacée par il ne savait quelle sordide purulence. De rage, Harry saisit le_ Sorciere-Hebdo_ et l'envoya valdinguer sur le mur face à lui, renversant quantité d'objets sur une étagère. Il ne resta que la photo de sa promotion de Poudlard, fièrement campée dans son cadre de cèdre. Le passé, toujours solide, immuable. Un roc sur lequel s'appuyer, une multiplicité de branches pour se perdre. Il se promit d'y réserver la meilleure place à sa sœur de cœur, mais il devait en attendant s'empresser de la déterrer du bourbier où elle s'enfonçait. Là n'était pas la place de la rose rouge des griffondor.

**o**O**o**

.-..._ Buark_ ... Je n'en peux plus Monette, sois gentille, donne-moi un sédatif.

.- Ce n'est pas cela qui va t'aider, répliqua Hermione avec fermeté.

.- Pitié, pitié, aie pitié de ton prochain, ô noble coeur de Griffondor, quand bien même j'appartiens à la vile maison des serpents...

.- Là n'est pas la question. Si tu commençais déjà par aller te recoucher? Les toilettes ne t'aideront pas à te retaper.

Jenny leva de petits yeux humides et désespérés vers son amie. Elle était malade, et ce sans demi-mesure. Ça devait bien arriver un jour, elle avait trop demandé à ses défenses, et celles-ci l'avaient lâchée. Elles s'étaient comme mises en grève, et elle se retrouvait avec une fièvre quasi tropicale et tous les aliments qui avaient l'audace de tenter de la nourrir étaient rejetés sans cérémonie. Fichus anticorps, jamais contents, n'auraient-ils donc pas pu tenir deux petits mois de plus, jusqu'au concours? C'étaient là de précieuses heures de révision qu'elle perdait en comatant, ne se levant que pour traîner sa pauvre carcasse frissonnante vers les cabinets face à sa chambre. Et en plus de cela, elle était d'une humeur exécrable. En fait, elle était toujours de très mauvais poil lorsqu'elle était malade.

.- Au lit!

Jenny lança un regard noir à son amie, mais finit tout de même par aller se réfugier entre ses couettes moelleuses et chaudes, qui pourtant ne parvenaient pas à l'apaiser. Elle soupira de frustration alors qu'Hermione la bordait avec tendresse. Elle détestait se sentir aussi impuissante, faible. Elle n'aimait pas ça, pire, cela la terrifiait. Toujours se montrer forte, implacable, lui avait-on appris. Elle avait avec le temps tempéré ces préceptes avec un peu d'humanité, aidée en cela par sa nature joyeuse, mais dès qu'une ombre assombrissait son esprit, ces conceptions claniques revenaient. Ce n'était pas exactement l'âpreté de ces règles qui lui pesait et hantait son esprit, mais plutôt cette éminence, le souvenir de son défunt oncle Evan Rosier, un mangemort d'importance de la première guerre, une gloire familiale. Son souvenir omniprésent n'avait de cesse de planer et avait pétrifié toute son enfance de son jugement sévère. Il paralysait sa famille, qui se sentait presque épiée, et qui mettait un point d'honneur à exalter ce grand nom. Elle s'était toujours sentie proche de cet oncle qu'elle n'avait pas connu, étant mort bien avant sa naissance, et s'inventait peut-être du fait de son absence des conversations avec lui. Jenny avait grandi dans sa chambre, et son souvenir, sa présence la hantait. Sans doute, suivant cette même logique, son éducation, les préceptes qu'elle avait appris à s'appliquer étaient-ils gravés en sa chair.

.- C'est bon, Hermione, je ne suis pas en sucre... grommela-t-elle, repoussant doucement les mains de son amie qui s'acharnaient à réajuster ses oreillers.

.- Je veux que tu sois bien, comme ça tu te retaperas vite. Comme ça tu pourras reprendre tes révisions, je sais combien cet enfermement forcé te pèse. Je veux être une bonne amie et m'occuper correctement de toi, énonça Hermione avec un doux sourire.

.- C'est vraiment gentil, mais je sais faire, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai l'habitude. Tu n'as pas toujours été là, et tu as mieux à faire.

.- Non, je t'interdis de dire que j'ai des choses plus importantes à faire que de m'occuper de toi. Le reste peut attendre. J'ai encore trois heures avant que les enfants ne sortent de l'école, Willehm est à la cour toute la journée, et je n'ai pas envie de poursuivre les recherches, là, maintenant, alors que tu as besoin de moi.

Hermione s'assit sur la courtepointe du lit et la couva du regard, faisant fi de l'air dubitatif de son amie. Haussant les épaules, elle commença à jouer avec un fil qui s'échappait du piqué blanc de l'édredon. Elle était habillée de façon pratique, des baskets, un vieux jean délavé, un pull noir. Dans la lumière tamisée par les rideaux tirés, Jenny remarqua qu'elle ressemblait plus à une adolescente qu'à une mère de deux enfants. Sa bouche formait une moue songeuse, elle semblait être partie en d'autres mondes, comme souvent ces derniers temps.

.- À quoi penses-tu?, demanda Jenny, la voix éraillée. Tu sembles ailleurs.

.- À tout et à rien, répondit Hermione avec un sourire coupable. À toi aussi. Tu es sûre que tu ne veux rien manger?

.- C'est bon, je le saurais si cet estomac réclamait quoique ce soit. En général, il le montre bruyamment.

.- Ce n'est pas faux, se moqua la jeune femme.

.- Hey!

Elles éclatèrent de rire, avant que Jenny ne parte en une crise d'éternuements, renforçant ainsi l'hilarité qui les secouait. C'est alors qu'elles entendirent de petits coups secs, comme si quelqu'un cognait. Elles levèrent la tête vers la fenêtre, et Hermione se releva. Repoussant le rideau, elle vit une petite hulotte noire piqueter impatiemment du bec la vitre. Ses ailes luisaient d'humidité dans le soleil hivernal déjà bas. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et la fit entrer. Après l'avoir déposée sur l'étagère et lui avoir apporté de quoi grignoter, lui administrant quelques caresses en récompense, Hermione détacha le pli étroitement ficelé à sa serre.

.- C'est de Pansy Nott, constata Hermione, reconnaissant le sceau représentant une corneille emprisonnant un chardon dans son bec.

.- Ah, tu lui avais écrit?

.- Je lui ai laissé un mot à son office tantôt, pour l'enquête. Elle est rapide.

.- Alors, lis!

Hermione roula des yeux devant l'impatience de son amie. Même malade, rien ne pouvait entamer son enthousiasme. Même si elle devait admettre qu'il lui arrivait de voir son regard s'assombrir, par moments, de façon si fugace qu'elle n'osait y faire allusion. Si Jenny ne voulait pas lui en parler... Chassant ces pensées, Hermione brisa le cachet de cire et déplia le parchemin. L'écriture ronde et déliée de Pansy en emplissait tout le recto. Hermione s'éclaircit la gorge et commença à lire.

_Ministère Britannique de la Magie, office n° 854, le 23 janvier 2013_

_Granger,_

_J'ai bien reçu ton message. Désolée de ne pas t'avoir communiqué d'informations plus tôt, le fait est que j'étais débordée, et puis que tout simplement que je n'en avais pas. Ne sous-estime pas l'efficacité de mon enquête, le problème est surtout que les Malefoy ne se confient pas facilement. Le peu de confidences que j'ai pu extorquer à Drago avant le Nouvel An était déjà exceptionnel, et depuis ni lui ni Astoria ne semblent avoir été tentés de s'épancher. Du moins pas à ce sujet; ils sollicitent plutôt mon aimable épaule pour d'autres confessions, c'en est presque fatigant. Je ne suis pas bonne pour jouer les oreilles charitables, mais bon, je me dis que ça me forge une sensibilité - il y a toujours un bon revers à chaque chose. J'ai également cherché du côté de Blaise - Zabini-, car il est tout de même le meilleur ami de Drago. Toutefois, s'il sait quelque chose, il le cache bien. En fait, je pense que c'est le cas, Blaise sait toujours beaucoup de choses sur Drago, même si, d'ordinaire, je peux me vanter d'être également au courant. Ce ne semble pas être le cas ici. Il faudrait que je fouille un peu chez lui, mais ça me gêne. La frustration de ne pas savoir me motivera sans doute. Il faudrait également que j'aille voir Narcissa Malefoy, elle connaît tout le fond de l'histoire, c'est sûr. Mais elle est peut-être trop proche, et puis, très franchement, je lui suis très attachée, ce qui me crée quelques scrupules embarrassants. Je verrais. La seule chose que j'ai pu trouver, et peut-être que ça t'intéressera, n'est que le fruit de mes relectures presque excessives de tous les documents que tu m'as confié. Tu dois savoir que Scorpius Malefoy n'est que le second enfant des Malefoy, Astoria ayant été enceinte durant la période des procès. Elle avait fait une fausse-couche alors que sa grossesse était déjà très avancée, et l'enfant n'avait pas survécu. Cela a eu lieu dans le même laps de temps, plus ou moins, que la disparition de Lucius. Drôle de coïncidence, non? Ça fait tout de même beaucoup de drames en une seule fois pour une seule famille. Je te laisse cogiter tout cela, et je te souhaite bonne chance de ton côté._

_On reste en contact._

_Pansy Parkinson-Nott_

.-...

.- Ah oui, tout de même, murmura Jenny.

Hermione sentait un vague goût métallique dans sa bouche. Un goût de sang. Peut-être parce qu'elle était mère. La fausse-couche, bien sûr... Cet incident avait fait la une de tous les journaux à scandales, et avait alimenté de nombreuses discussions. Un accident si étrange, alors que la grossesse se déroulait sans la moindre complication, cela avait bien de quoi rassasier les commérages. Une tragédie de plus dans l'auguste famille Malefoy. Un regain de sympathie. L'étouffement progressif de la demande d'appel de Lucius Malefoy...

.- Je me souviens que ça avait monopolisé l'attention, murmura Hermione.

.- On ne parlait que de ça, c'était le grand drame qui avait frappé la haute société sorcière. Imagine donc à quel point j'ai pu en souper, chez moi.

Jenny plissa ses yeux de cette façon caractéristique qui montrait son agacement. Elle tendit la main pour saisir un verre d'eau et en but de longues goulées, savourant cette fraîcheur dans son corps brûlant. Hermione reprit sa place au pied du lit et parcourut à nouveau, en diagonale, la missive.

.- Oui, cette affaire a fait beaucoup de bruit, et le moment auquel l'incident a eu lieu n'est pas anodin. C'est lié à notre enquête.

.- La question est de savoir si c'est la cause ou la conséquence de la disparition de Lucius, souligna Jenny.

.- Une conséquence bien pratique puisqu'elle étouffait une affaire que l'on cherchait à faire oublier.

.- Une cause plausible, car les règlements de compte pleuvaient, cette période était encore dangereuse.

.- Quel parti prend-on?

.- Les deux bien sûr!

Jenny sourit d'un air malicieux. Cette piste semblait lui octroyer l'énergie que la nourriture n'avait pas pu lui insuffler.

.- Et puis, une tragédie pareille ne serait-elle pas suffisante pour pousser notre cher Drago Malefoy au meurtre? À moins que ce ne soit ce meurtre-là qui ait provoqué la fausse-couche... Une affaire bien sombre, suffisamment scandaleuse pour que le Ministère érige un mensonge impénétrable, et fasse disparaître les quelques témoins gênants.

.- Même si je ne cautionne toujours pas l'hypothèse du meurtre, tu tiens une piste, admit Hermione.

La jeune femme était toujours préoccupée par cette idée. Elle avait bien tenté de retrouver ses journaux, mais elle ne se souvenait pas où exactement elle les avait entreposés. Dans le grenier de leur maison de Birmingham, bien sûr, mais dans quel carton? Lors de leur emménagement, quelque neuf ans plus tôt, Ron et elle avaient entassé tout ce qui n'était pas indispensable dans cette poussiéreuse charpente, en se promettant d'ordonner ceci plus tard, d'entreposer soigneusement tous leurs souvenirs. Mais le travail, puis les enfants avaient coupé court à cette envie, qui s'était effacée. De plus, Hermione avait abandonné l'écriture de ses journaux peu après ses fiançailles ou son mariage avec Ron, elle ne se souvenait plus bien. Elle se sentait alors comme une femme accomplie et elle pensait naïvement que cet appui n'était plus nécessaire. La vie l'avait depuis bien détrompée. Pourtant dans ces journaux, quelque part, elle en était sûre, était manuscrite la preuve de l'innocence de Malefoy, ou si ce n'était de son innocence absolue, du moins la trace de la grandeur d'âme que lui soufflait son intuition, et qui lui faisait espérer que non, il n'avait pas tué. Qui justifiait la sympathie qu'elle éprouvait pour lui.

.- Hermione... Je ne voudrais pas que tu te fasses d'illusions, souffla son amie, un brin inquiète.

.- Je ne me fais pas d'illusions, Jen', je sais.

.- Comment ça?

.- Je ne sais pas encore ce qui me rend si certaine, je te dirai quand j'aurai trouvé.

.- Tu crois plutôt qu'il n'a pas l'âme d'un meurtrier, pas qu'il n'a pas tué, tenta Jenny.

Hermione observa ces yeux noirs, qui faisaient la renommée de la famille Rosier. Des yeux où iris et pupille se fondaient, et qui pouvaient terrifier s'ils en sentaient le besoin. Mais Hermione n'avait pas peur de Jenny, et son amie ne voulait point la pousser par la terreur, quand bien même elle savait qu'elle aurait pu le faire. À la place, ce n'était qu'une nuit noire et complice qui se reflétait dans son regard.

.- J'espère qu'il n'a pas tué, je sais, étrangement, qu'il ne pourrait pas tuer.

.- Mais comment peux-tu en être si sûre? Hermione, même si je ne connais pas Drago personnellement, je connais les Malefoy, leur famille, je sais profondément comment ils fonctionnent, quelles sont leurs valeurs. Ils sont capables de tuer même s'ils ne sont pas des tueurs. S'ils doivent le faire, ils le feront.

.- Pas forcément, il y a toujours d'autres solutions...

.- La sauvegarde avant tout, du nom, de l'honneur, de l'idéologie. Hermione, tu me connais dans ma vie de stagiaire joyeuse, mais crois-moi, une éducation comme celle-là coule dans ton sang, elle possède une violence qui laisse ses stigmates dans ta peau, elle règne dans ton esprit, elle imprègne tes pensées.

.- Jenny...

.- Écoute-moi, on n'y échappe pas. Quoique tu fasses, peu importe tes efforts, ça reste. Quand tu es membre de ce genre de famille, les enfants sont aussi éduqués ainsi, c'est de cette façon que ces valeurs sont transmises, elles sont imprimées dans ton âme au fer rouge, de telle façon que fatalement tu en pétriras de même tes enfants.

.- Oui mais...

Hermione ne trouvait pas de mots. Le regard de Jenny brillait, ses joues s'échauffaient. Elle semblait avoir de la fièvre. Une fièvre ardente et malheureuse. On pouvait sentir sa voix d'ordinaire enjouée trembler. Pourtant Hermione savait que les paroles de son amie n'étaient pas le fruit d'un quelconque délire, que chacune d'entre elles était empreinte d'une tragique vérité. C'était une part des ombres qui habitaient son amie, des colères froides qui la prenaient.

.- Moi non plus, je ne suis pas une tueuse Hermione, et contrairement à ton cher Drago Malefoy, aussi innocent qu'il paraisse à tes yeux, j'ai fait beaucoup d'efforts pour m'affranchir de cette nasse dans laquelle j'ai grandi. J'ai tenté de faire en sorte que l'on s'étonne lorsque je donne mon nom de famille, et c'est là ma plus belle victoire. Pourtant si je dois tuer, je le ferai, sois en sûre, et ce sans hésiter. Si quelque chose, une situation, un danger me pousse à tuer, je le ferai. Et Drago Malefoy tout autant que moi. Il vomirait ses tripes après, tout comme je ne pourrais supporter mon image, mais il le ferait. Réflexe, violence, hérédité, inconscient pétri par notre héritage. Si notre âme n'est pas celle de meurtriers, notre statut, cette immondice sociale qui nous enferme et nous dépasse, l'est profondément.

Hermione se releva et s'avança vers son amie qu'elle prit avec tendresse dans ses bras. Elle savait la dureté des moeurs de ces familles de tradition, tout le monde le savait, mais l'entendre de cette façon en confidence la touchait de façon poignante. Jenny, pâle et tremblotante, éthérée dans son grand lit en cette sombre après-midi de janvier, semblait profondément bouleversée. Quelques larmes débordèrent du rebord de ses yeux et lui échappèrent pour aller rouler, lourdes, sur ses joues blêmes. Hermione la berça doucement, la laissant se calmer.

.- Ça ira, ce n'est pas la peine de s'apitoyer ainsi sur moi.

.- Non ça ne va pas, je le vois bien. Jenny, pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais parlé davantage de ta famille, de ton enfance?

.- Il n'y a rien à dire, et je n'aime pas y penser, même si je ne renie rien. D'autres l'ont vécu, mon enfance n'a pas été pire qu'une autre. Je constate les faits, c'est tout. Je suis juste fatiguée aujourd'hui. Je ne suis plus maîtresse de moi-même. Et puis j'ai comme toi de la sympathie pour Malefoy, pas la même que la tienne, mais une certaine sympathie, même si je ne me fais pas d'illusions. Je voulais t'expliquer ça.

Jenny soupira lourdement, haussant ses épaules pour signifier qu'il n'y avait rien à dire de plus.

.- Tout cela pour te montrer qu'il n'y a pas d'incompatibilité entre nos points de vue. Malefoy peut ne pas être un meurtrier en soi mais avoir tué. Nécessité et éducation obligent. Quant à trouver la "raison suffisante" de son acte, je crois que nous avons comme un indice... Ce n'est pas forcément la disparition de Lucius.

Hermione observa d'un air illuminé son amie. Elle venait de saisir son idée.

.- Ce serait plutôt quelque chose qui a causé la fausse-couche d'Astoria. À moins que celle-ci ne résulte du meurtre, mais je penche pour la première proposition, car après tout, à son stade de grossesse, une grosse émotion n'aurait pas forcément provoqué ceci.

.- Je vois qu'on suit la même logique. Tant mieux, ça faisait longtemps.

La jeune femme adressa un sourire moqueur à son amie. Nulle trace de son trouble ne subsistait. Cette faculté de cacher ses émotions, songea Hermione. Jenny semblait se ressaisir à une vitesse fascinante. Hermione avait envie de prolonger les confidences que lui avait accordées son amie, mais elle savait que ce serait malvenu. Chaque chose viendrait en son temps. Et le temps présent était celui de l'enquête.

.- Tu en informes Willehm par hibou ou tu veux que je passe le voir à la fin de son audience?

.- J'envoie un hibou, toi tu dois aller chercher tes deux gnomes.

.- Jenny!

.- Tes adorables diablotins, si tu préfères. Passe un peu de temps avec eux, ils n'ont pas été gâtés eux non plus, même si je sais qu'ils adorent la famille Potter. Ron et toi leur avez parlé?

.- Non, pas encore, et je veux bien croire que notre conduite est ridicule et immature. Encore ce foutu espoir, à croire qu'il nous habite. Surtout qu'il me semble bien ridicule, sachant que je n'ai pas revu Ron, si ce n'est en coup de vent, avec le record de cinq mots échangés, "Bonjour, ça va, au revoir".

.- Tu devrais parler à Rose et à Hugo, tant pis si vous n'êtes pas prêts. Si vous revenez ensemble, et tu sais que j'en doute, ça leur fera une bonne surprise, sinon, au moins auras-tu abrégé l'incertitude. C'est sans doute le pire pour l'enfant, qui lui aussi est enclin à espérer. Fais taire tes chimères, et agis en adulte.

Jenny affichait une moue mi-figue mi-raisin, semblant amusée de réprimander son amie alors qu'elle-même n'était pas mère, mais compatissant aussi très sincèrement pour la situation de désarroi dans laquelle devaient se trouver les deux petits Weasley.

.- Je ne veux pas te revoir jusqu'à vendredi, comme ça tu me racontes la signature. Je ne vais pas mourir, tu le sais, et toi tu dois aussi vivre ta vie, en dehors de l'enquête et de tes moments avec Malefoy. Willehm passera m'informer de vos recherches, Archibald m'apportera des nouvelles de Miranda - pas que j'en veuille, mais bon, on ne me demande pas mon avis.

Hermione éclata de rire devant toutes ces directives énoncées avec l'attitude du chef d'un escadron d'aurors.

.- Bien Maman!

Jenny la suivit dans son rire, semblant se rendre compte de son aspect comique. Elle se renfonça dans ses oreillers, essuya d'un air déterminé les quelques traces humides qui subsistaient sur ses joues et grinça:

.- Maintenant, file. Mais avant, sois gentille, apporte-moi donc une réserve de thé, s'il te plait.

.- Et tu disais que tu pouvais te débrouiller seule?

.- Laisse-moi profiter, pitié.

**o**O**o**

**Lettre de Drago Malefoy à Hermione Weasley-Granger.**

_Ministère Britannique de la Magie, office n° 164, le 23 janvier 2013_

_Granger, _

_Tu te doutes combien il me pèse de devoir t'écrire une lettre, mais vu ton manque flagrant de bonne volonté... Je suppose que nous ne nous verrons pas avant demain, il est inutile de ma part d'espérer un revirement de comportement. Toutefois, sache que j'aimerai t'entretenir au nom du chef de la coopération internationale. Il aurait d'autres missions à te proposer, et il n'est pas franchement ravi de devoir autant attendre pour obtenir une réponse de ta part – réponse d'autant plus dure à lui fournir que tu as refusé de me parler lorsque je t'ai proposé un entretien. Il va finir par te croire prétentieuse. Comme tu vois, il n'y a aucun rapport avec ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous, l'autre soir. Je ne suis pas stupide, j'ai bien vu que tu ne voulais pas en parler. Encore une preuve de ta grande maturité, j'imagine._

_Bien à toi,_

_Drago Malefoy_

**Lettre de Hermione Weasley-Granger à Drago Malefoy.**

_24 Churchill road, Birmingham, le 23 janvier 2013_

_Tu en as du culot Malefoy, vas donc te faire cuire une bouse de dragon !_

_D'une, à ton avis, toi qui es si friand de belles phrases, n'aurais-tu pas pu me glisser un mot à propos des missions que me propose ton patron ? Comment, par Merlin, aurais-je pu deviner que tu voulais me parler de quoi que ce soit d'autre que de ce qu'il s'est passé vendredi ? Apparemment, cela ne t'importe pas plus que cela, puisque tu t'en détaches si facilement. Tant mieux, cela m'évitera quelque douloureuse désillusion, je me disais bien que je ne pouvais rien espérer de bon venant de toi. Au moins m'as-tu donné les réponses que je cherchais. Quant aux propositions de M__.Hoggart, veux-tu m'excuser auprès de lui, s'il te plaît – tu remarqueras l'effort –, et lui dire que je lui parlerai demain, après le signature ? J'espère que ma pauvre requête n'importunera pas trop Sa Majesté._

_HWG_

**Lettre de Drago Malefoy à Hermione Weasley-Granger.**

_Ministère Britannique de la Magie, office n° 164, le 23 janvier 2013_

_Granger,_

_Par Salazar, mais cesse donc de te donner de grands airs ! Pour qui donc te prends-tu ? Tu n'as vraiment pas évolué, mais vois donc la qualité de tes insultes – du Weasel pur-jus, et encore, du Weasel du temps de Poudlard ! J'irai parler à Hoggart, mais c'est bien parce que moi, je me comporte de façon normale – c'est à dire sans jouer les effarouchées dans les bibliothèques. Sinon, ravi d'apprendre que nos rapports vont revenir à la normale, je commençais à m'inquiéter._

_DM_

**oOo**

Rose éclata de rire devant la photo. Devant ses yeux hilares, une image de sa marraine Luna ressortait sur l'album photo posé sur ses genoux, et de fait, la jeune rêveuse de Serdaigle y attirait l'attention grâce à l'énorme chapeau en forme de tête de lion qu'elle avait fièrement ajusté sur ses cheveux.

.- Je ne pensais pas qu'elle irait si loin dans son rôle de supporter ! J'imaginais plutôt un attirail rouge et or, mais là elle a fait fort ! pouffa Rose en rapprochant le vieil album de ses yeux, comme pour se rassasier de l'image.

.- Je dois l'avouer, s'amusa Hermione, son chapeau était tellement imposant que j'ai troqué ma place avec celle de Neville pour avoir un peu de place pour bouger.

.- Quand est-ce que c'était ?

.- En cinquième année, il me semble. De toute façon, je ne crois pas que c'était en sixième, et en quatrième la saison de quidditch avait été annulée, tandis qu'en septième...

.- Vous n'étiez pas à Poudlard, compléta Hugo, qui connaissait bien cette histoire.

.- Exactement.

Tous trois étaient assis à même le sol de plancher vermoulu et poussiéreux du grenier de leur maison de Birmingham, et s'amusaient depuis plusieurs heures à sortir des cartons empilés de toutes parts les objets hétéroclites qui y étaient rangés. Hermione avait voulu continuer sa recherche de ses carnets, et avait invité ses enfants à se joindre à elle, songeant qu'il serait intéressant de leur montrer et de leur donner certains des souvenirs entreposés là. C'était ainsi qu'ils étaient tombés sur certaines de ses reliques de Poudlard, et notamment sur des albums débordants de photos animées, qui les avaient pour la plupart beaucoup fait rire.

.- Papa était déjà dans l'équipe ? demanda Rose.

.- Pas encore. Mais Tatie Luna a toujours été une de ses grandes _supporters_, ce qui l'aidait bien vu qu'il avait un trac monstrueux.

.- J'aime bien tata Luna, marmotta Hugo. C'est dommage qu'on ne le voit pas souvent.

.- Tu te doutes bien qu'avec ses fiançailles elle n'a pas beaucoup de temps, expliqua Hermione. Toutefois, je suis sûre qu'une fois qu'elle aura un peu de temps libre, elle passera plus régulièrement.

Elle sourit toute seule en se remémorant la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu l'extravagante blonde. C'était lors du Nouvel an, et il lui semblait qu'elle avait plus ou moins abandonné Luna en galante compagnie. Mais il ne fallait sans doute pas s'en faire, le petit-fils de Norbert Dragonneau ne pouvait pas être bien méchant ! Hermione continua de feuilleter l'album, pointant certaines photos à ses enfants, les illustrant de ses commentaires. C'était un bon moment qu'ils passaient là, tous les trois baignant dans la poussière du vieux grenier qui grinçait à chaque mouvement, éclairés par la lumière de quelques bougies flottantes qu'Hermione avait invoquées du fait de l'heure tardive. Elle se sentit un petit peu émue lorsqu'elle aperçut la silhouette animée de Dumbledore dans l'angle d'une des photos. Une autre la fit sourire à nouveau, c'était Ron et elle qui discutaient âprement au lieu de prendre la pause pour la photo. Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer. Ron aurait du être là, à ce moment, à partager ces souvenirs avec leurs enfants. Il aurait eu un bras nonchalamment passé autour de la taille de la jeune femme, la serrant tendrement, et aurait commenté les différentes images avec humour, échangeant des regards complices avec son épouse. Mais il n'était pas là, et il y avait peu de chance pour que la scène que se figurait Hermione ait lieu. Il ne fallait pas se leurrer encore et encore. Elle enveloppa d'un regard aimant ses deux enfants. Rose tentait de nouer autour de son cou une des cravates rayées rouge et or de son père, quant à Hugo, il semblait définitivement fasciné par les photos de l'équipe de quidditch de Griffondor, et admirait les petites silhouettes tournoyer entre les grands cerceaux dorés du terrain, qui apparaissaient dans le cadre de la photo. Elle devait leur parler, car Merlin savait quand elle aurait elle-même l'occasion de discuter paisiblement avec Ron.

.- Les enfants ? Il faudrait que je vous parle de quelque chose...

Tous deux relevèrent la tête de leurs activités, les cheveux roux frisés d'Hugo dansèrent dans l'ombre, ceux auburn et plus souples de Rose sagement ramenés en une tresse coulèrent dans son dos.

.- Oui M'man ? dit Hugo.

.- Je me doute que vous vous en êtes aperçus, comment ne le pourriez-vous pas ? Les choses vont très mal entre votre père et moi, et je ne pense pas vous mentir en avançant que ce n'est sans doute pas passager.

Hermione sentait son pouls battre plus fort. Elle l'avait dit, elle l'avait enfin fait, mais elle avait tellement peur de ce que ses enfants allaient penser, elle ne voulait pas qu'ils soient encore plus malheureux. Rose esquissa un demi-sourire forcé. Elle était intelligente, elle savait déjà tout cela depuis longtemps. Elle avait peut-être également discuté avec James, son cousin. Hugo, lui, était plus jeune, et ses yeux vert-de-gris semblèrent s'humidifier.

.- Vous allez ... divorcer ? bredouilla-t-il, ce mot lui semblant lourd de sens.

.- Ce n'est pas...

Hermione ne savait plus quoi dire face à la détresse de son cadet. Elle se traîna à genoux sur le plancher et saisit le garçonnet sous les aisselles, le ramenant entre ses bras. Par automatisme, il agrippa ses mains aux boucles de sa mère. Il s'y sentait plus tranquille, et parvint à ravaler ses larmes.

.- Alors M'man ?

.- Peut-être, Papa et moi n'en avons pas encore discuté, confessa Hermione.

.- Vous allez avoir une maison chacun ?

.- Je suppose... Oh, Hugo, Rose, je suis désolée de vous imposer ça...

Rose se rapprocha de sa mère et de son frère et, très digne, posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Hermione.

.- Tu sais M'man, ce n'est pas une surprise. Et puis, Hugo est trop petit, mais moi je sais que tu es plus souriante depuis que tu n'es plus avec Papa. Avant, tu étais toujours ailleurs, tu pensais souvent à autre chose. Je t'aime mieux comme ça.

Hermione sentit ses yeux la piquer. Elle allait se mettre à pleurer, pourtant ce n'était pas le moment, ce n'était pas à elle de pleurer ! Il fallait qu'elle arrête d'être aussi sensible, elle avait toujours été forte, il ne fallait pas qu'elle se transforme en cet être émotif qu'elle sentait en elle et qui nouait doucement une boule dans sa gorge. Elle saisit la main de Rose et l'embrassa.

.- Merci Rosy, mais tu n'as pas à être compréhensive. Tu peux crier, pleurer...

.- Je n'ai pas envie. Je suis un peu triste, et je pleurerai peut-être plus tard, mais je n'ai pas envie maintenant. Papa pourrait être là au moins...

.- C'est ma faute, j'aurais du le prévenir, s'excusa Hermione.

.- Non, c'est mieux qu'il ne soit pas là. Il ne t'aurait rien laissé dire, je le sais. Il veut te garder, M'man, mais il ne voit pas que quand vous êtes ensemble, vous êtes tristes tous les deux. Vous faites semblant, puis parfois, vous vous disputez. Et s'il était venu, vous auriez encore crié.

.- C'est vrai, renchérit Hugo, je n'aime pas quand vous criez. J'ai peur.

.- Ce n'était pas supposé se passer comme ça... murmura Hermione. Votre Papa et moi, on s'aimait tellement... On était fait l'un pour l'autre, notre couple devait être inébranlable. Mais quelque chose a du mal se passer, et maintenant c'est trop tard. Moi aussi, mes chéris, j'aimerai tellement que tout soit bien. J'aime énormément votre Papa.

Rose lui sourit, et se pelotonna contre sa mère. Ça ne l'étonnait pas, elle s'attendait depuis longtemps à cette confession. Elle en avait discuté avec Albus et James, et avait préparé son frère à cette situation. Elle en avait aussi beaucoup parlé avec Scorpius. Ses parents aussi avaient des problèmes. Ils habitaient toujours ensemble, mais c'était comme s'ils ne se voyaient jamais, ne se parlaient jamais. Rose ne savait pas si elle était contente de l'aveu de sa mère. Dans un sens, oui, mais en même temps, cela scellait la fin de leur famille unie. Mais non de leur famille heureuse, elle l'espérait. Soudainement, elle sentit la tristesse l'envahir par vagues. Alors elle se serra plus fort contre sa mère et son frère, et se laissa cajoler, cessant de se prendre pour une adulte, de tout examiner, pour redevenir cette enfant qu'elle était, qui apprenait la séparation de ses deux parents.

**oOo**

Tard dans la nuit, alors que les enfants étaient déjà couchés, Hermione continua de fouiller son grenier. Cette activité physique la calmait et endormait son esprit, et elle préférait s'étourdir dans la poussière froide de la soupente plutôt que d'utiliser la magie, qui l'aurait aidée dans la tâche. Elle l'avait fait, elle avait parlé à ses enfants. Cela avait été dur et simple à la fois. Dur car elle savait qu'elle les attristait, car ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle qu'elle leur annonçait là, qu'elle s'annonçait à elle-même en quelque sorte. Simple car elle avait été étonnée par la tendresse de ses enfants. Elle s'était attendue à des cris, mais ils s'étaient montrés compréhensifs et aimants. Les mots lui étaient venus aux lèvres sans qu'elle ait à y penser, elle savait que c'était son cœur qui parlait et elle n'aurait pu être plus émue du sentiment de plénitude quelque peu déplacé qui l'avait envahi dans la soirée, alors que Rose, Hugo et elle avaient discuté calmement, s'étaient réconfortés lors du repas, se prenant dans les bras, s'échangeant des confidences. Elle avait l'impression qu'en annonçant la destruction de leur famille, elle en avait créé une nouvelle, solide et paisible.

Tout en se remémorant ces scènes, Hermione avançait dans ses recherches, et il ne lui restait plus que quelques cartons à ouvrir. Elle avait retrouvé des objets insoupçonnés, tels que les chaussettes qu'elle se plaisait à tricoter pour les elfes de maison qui travaillaient à Poudlard, lorsqu'elle avait monté son association pour le moins restreinte, la S.A.L.E. Heureusement, elle avait depuis fait des études juridiques, et avait mené un combat acharné pour faire passer des lois plus égalitaires en ce qui concernait le travail des créatures magiques, et notamment des elfes. Elle se devait bien d'avouer qu'à titre de comparaison, ses chaussettes avaient été plutôt inefficaces pour l'avancée de son combat. La jeune femme se frotta les mains. Il faisait très froid dans la soupente, et l'heure était avancée. Par chance, elle ne devait pas se rendre au Ministère le lendemain matin, à cause de la signature des accords de la LSA qui était prévue pour l'après-midi et qui mobilisait beaucoup de monde. Il n'en faisait pas moins très froid, en cette fin de mois de janvier. Hermione enfouit son visage plus profondément dans son gros col roulé de laine, et observa par la lucarne les flocons de neige tourbillonner sur un fond de ciel étoilé. Ron et elle avaient fait un bon choix en refusant d'habiter à Londres, c'était un bonheur de pouvoir contempler ce ciel. De toute façon, la distance n'était pas un handicap pour qui était sorcier.

Elle allait se replonger dans son carton, lorsqu'elle entendit un léger cognement contre la lucarne. Elle y découvrit avec surprise une chevêche brune, et se précipita pour lui ouvrir. L'oiseau semblait pétrifié par la froid. Elle fit apparaître, d'un souple coup de baguette, un bol empli de graines, puis s'empara de la missive, qui lui semblait bien tardive. Elle reconnut sans peine le blason des Malefoy.

.- Ben tiens, Milord a renoncé à envoyer son grand-duc ? ironisa-t-elle.

Hermione avait reçu plusieurs lettres de l'héritier Malefoy au cours de la journée. Si elle s'était sentie au début quelque peu troublée, elle avait vite déchanté sous les accusations de Malefoy et avait donné libre-cours à sa hargne dans sa réponse. Ce n'était pas justifié, et elle avait déversé beaucoup de sa frustration sans faire le moindre effort de modération, se vengeant à la fois du sarcasme du blond, mais aussi de son mal-être présent, de son agacement face à l'enquête, de tout ce qui la troublait et l'empêtrait. Morte de honte, mais aussi exagérément orgueilleuse, elle avait dédaigné de répondre à la dernière lettre. C'est pourquoi elle s'étonnait quelque peu de recevoir une nouvelle missive. Elle la décacheta avec une légère appréhension, se demandant ce que cet infernal lord allait encore lui asséner.

_Manoir Malefoy, Wiltshire, le 23 janvier 2013_

_Granger,_

_Apparemment, tu n'as pas jugé bon de me répondre. C'est compréhensible. A froid, je me rends compte que ma première lettre était quelque peu irrespectueuse, même si tu m'as largement dépassé dans ta réponse. Je t'accuse de choses dont je suis le seul responsable, car je dois bien admettre que si je l'avais vraiment voulu, j'aurais pu te glisser un mot à propos de la demande de Hoggart. Le croirais-tu, et il me coûte de l'écrire, si je te disais que je me suis servi de cette demande uniquement comme prétexte pour t'écrire ? Je vais sans doute regretter mes mots demain, mais en temps d'insomnie, on parvient à avouer plus qu'en temps normal. J'ai vraiment été blessé et déçu de ton manque de réaction lundi dernier. Cela m'a perturbé, et j'espère que tu accepteras de me parler, pour évoquer non pas les propositions d'Hoggart – au moins suis-je honnête – mais les poignées de minutes paradisiaques que nous avons partagées. Je l'avoue, et je n'en ai pas honte, j'ai aimé être avec toi, et je n'ai pas envie de faire des allusions stupides et hypocrites en disant que j'ai apprécié « ce qu'il s'est passé vendredi dernier ». Au contraire, par Morgane, j'ai aimé t'embrasser, j'ai aimé te sentir sous moi, j'ai aimé te regarder chercher ton souffle, j'ai aimé te caresser et te voir réagir. J'ai aimé tout cela Granger, et ça me tourmente, et j'aimerais te voir pour en parler, réitérer, peut-être... Je sens que je vais vraiment regretter ce que j'écris, mais tant pis. Je te déteste de me faire me sentir ainsi, de me faire écrire une lettre aussi pathétique. Je déteste le fait que la prochaine fois que je te verrai, nous ne serons pas seuls. Et je déteste le fait de ne pouvoir dormir à cause de toi. Tu te doutes que je n'attends pas de réponse, mais, s'il te plait, ne me rejette pas totalement..._

_A demain, Hermione._

_DM_

Hermione vacilla, le souffle coupé. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à cela. Elle qui se préparait à des reproches, se retrouvait à lire la plus troublante des lettres. Elle sentait ses joues chauffer, son cœur battre, et ses pensées se tournèrent encore une fois, comme par habitude à présent, vers Drago Malefoy. Et si ce n'était qu'une supercherie ? Et si ?... Elle avait envie d'arrêter de douter. Elle avait envie de l'avoir devant elle, de l'embrasser, de le laisser la déshabiller doucement. Elle savait que dès le lendemain, l'élan qui la saisissait se serait apaisé, et qu'elle se retrouverait de nouveau empêtrée par ses propres contradictions. Et elle avait conscience que si cet élan était si fort, c'était parce qu'elle ne pouvait le réaliser. Alors Hermione décida de le savourer. Elle s'appuya à la charpente, et observa les étoiles, complices. Complices de cette lettre brûlante comme de leurs baisers. La jeune femme voulut s'asseoir sur un carton pour relire les mots tracés fiévreusement sur la feuille de parchemin. Mais alors qu'elle se penchait, le carton se renversa, et des dizaines de carnets de moleskine pourpre s'en échappèrent, comme les pétales de roses vermillonnes qui avaient crissé sous ses pas de jeune mariée, ces pétales qui avaient scellé à l'époque la rédaction de ses journaux. Hermione se laissa tomber à genoux, frappée par cette retrouvaille. Il était temps d'effeuiller de nouveau ces pages, de retourner vers son passé, de retrouver cette intuition formidable, celle qui faisait battre son cœur. Celle qui la faisait presque tomber amoureuse de Drago Malefoy.

**oOo**

Voilà, voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé!

Un retour de **Harry le Survivant**, encore des journaux, une Jenny malade mais qui se dévoile, des pistes pour l'enquête, l'admission d'une fin, et **une lettre brûlante** lue sous un ciel étoilé…

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !

En attendant, **bonnes fêtes à tous et bonne année !!!**

Bisous

**Olivia, **_**alias **_**Stellmaria**

**Ps :** Ayant remarqué que Mister Go avait odieusement été remplacé par un ridicule bouton verdâtre, je vous rassure, il s'occupe toujours de l'intendance et de la réception des messages ! ;)


	19. Chapitre XIX

**Adolescences tardives **

**/**_Papa. Dis, pourquoi on ne va jamais voir papi?_**/ /**_Scorpius, qui t'a foutu ces idioties dans le crâne?_**/ /**_Rose Weasley._**/** _Drago soupira. Il avait fallu qu'elle tienne de sa mère. Il devrait aller parler à Granger, ceci ne devait pas se propager. Post T7_

**Disclaimer: **Tout à JKR, sauf les personnages sortis de mon imagination...

**Pairing:** HGDM, what else?

**Bonjour à tous!**

Un petit mot vite fait avant de vous envoyer ce chapitre, qui j'espère, vous plaira! Je me suis donné du mal pour celui-là, et j'ai encore dépassé mon quota: **20 pages word**. Arf, dure la vie (bon pas pour vous, hein? ;p)

J'ai mis un peu plus de temps que prévu car moult aventures romanesques me sont arrivées… En fait non, j'ai juste eu une sacrée rhinopharyngite sur laquelle est venue se coller une grippe, qui m'a laissée exsangue, forcément. Je n'avais pas d'énergie, et bon pour l'écriture, c'était un peu mort… Mais bon, il y a quand même eu des trucs cool, du genre de la **NEIGE en Provence**. Je veux dire, ça arrive quoi, tous les 20 ans ? En plus ce n'était pas de la neige de gniogniotte, attendez, **25** centimètres, s'vous plaît ! **Mer-vei-lleux !**

Sinon, une légère précision, car je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez (peut-être que vous n'en avez rien à faire en fait), mais quand je parle du petit-fils de Norbert Dragonneau… Ce n'est pas du dragon, que je parle, hein ! Mais de l'auteur de « Créatures magiques … etc. », car selon le merveilleux site EHP, Luna l'épouse. Je dis ça, j'dis rien, mais** y'a pas de dragon dans mon histoire **(a priori).

Voilà voilà, et avant de vous laisser, en vous encourageant à laisser des reviews, j'ai cru remarquer qu'il y avait beaucoup de lectrices issues de L (qui le clament fièrement dans les reviews). Eh bien les filles, qu'on se le dise, _**L rocks**_!

**Bonne lecture à tous !!!**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**

Liaco : Bonne année à toi aussi ! Héhé, c'était dernière review de 2008, tu le sais ? :) Et merci d'avoir comme toujours été fidèle au poste ! Je suis contente de lire que tu as aimé le chapitre (et surtout sa fin, apparemment…). Il n'y a pas vraiment de l'eau dans le gaz entre Harry et Ginny, ils s'engueulent juste un peu… Je conçois leur couple comme inespérable, ils sont de vrais bisounours ! xD Enfin, bon, pas de souci de ce côté-là. En tout cas j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bisous

Thara : Hello ! Ravie de rencontrer une nouvelle revieweuse ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise, et merci de commenter. :) En tout cas, j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant !

lou29 : Coucou toi ! Héhé, si tu dis que mon chapitre t'a fait un joli début d'année, tant mieux! ;p Eh oui, le retour du Survivant, enfin, il n'était pas trop tôt, hein ? Et effectivement, il est un peu aiguillonné vers les affaires d'Hermione, merci Kingsley ! Tu verras bien comment ça se passe dans ce chapitre ;) Sinon, partisane du « non-meurtre » pour Drago ? Les avis sont partagés dans les reviews, mais tu verras bien en lisant… Je ne donnerai pas d'indice. Mais c'est vrai que grâce à Jenny, on peut avoir un regard un peu interne sur les serpentards. Je me suis rendue compte après coup que je l'avais faite un peu comme Sirius Black, un personnage à cheval entre les deux mondes, apte à critiquer, qui a eu du mal à s'en sortir, même si la situation de Jenny est moins dramatique. Et c'est vrai que les journaux vont aussi aider l'intrigue. Sinon, pour l'explication d'Hermione à ses enfants… Il fallait que je le fasse, et ce n'était pas évident. En fait, ça m'embêtait presque de l'écrire, comme les scènes avec Ron en fait, mais ça a été. En ce qui concerne les scènes Drago/Hermione, c'est vrai que ce chapitre fut soft. C'est pour ça que j'ai eu l'idée des lettres, qui ont finalement bien rempli l'espace, et m'ont servi pour ce chapitre. Puis bon, un peu d'humour que diable ! ;) En tout cas, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! Gros Bisous

Laure : Hullo ! Bienvenue, ô nouvelle revieweuse, c'est toujours un plaisir de lire de nouvelles reviews ! Je suis contente de voir que tu aimes ma fic et ma façon de traiter ce couple presque sacré de l'univers des fanfictions ! ;) Je me donne du mal pour justement éviter de tomber dans les clichés qui ne sont pas simples à éviter (j'ai d'ailleurs joué avec, il y a longtemps, dans un OS), mais je veux vraiment réussir cette fic. Bon, je ne l'imaginais pas aussi complexe au départ, mais je suis un peu tombée dedans, et puis je pense que c'est la dernière que j'écrirai, du moins aussi conséquente, donc je veux la faire bien et faire honneur au couple en leur offrant une histoire qui colle aux personnages. En tout cas j'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bisous

Juliette : Coucou ! Merci pour toutes ces gentilles reviews que tu m'as envoyées, je te fais ici une réponse générale. Et c'est toujours un plaisir de découvrir de nouvelles lectrices. Hum, je maintiens que Balzac ne m'aurait pas déplut, mais vu que je m'en suis bien sortie au bac, j'arrête de râler ! ;) Par contre chapeau pour le sujet d'invention, il n'était pas évident ! Sinon, oui, Dionysos en concert, une chose à faire une fois dans sa vie… C'est juste magique ! Et j'ai comme un doute pour la poupée vaudoue, sachant que j'ai eu une super grippe cette semaine… Aurais-tu mis ta menace en exécution ? :p Je suis contente que tu aimes bien mes expressions vaseuses qui sont souvent l'effet de la fatigue car je n'arrive à écrire que très tard. Arf. La « raison suffisante », c'est les théories de Leibniz, et surtout un mot récurrent dans Candide. Sinon, il me semble que tu te trompe lorsque je parle du petit-fils de Norbert Dragonneau, rien à voir avec le dragon, c'est celui qui a écrit les bouquins sur les « Créatures magiques » etc… Apparemment, Luna est supposée se marier avec son petit-fils, selon le site EHP. Comme tu le vois, je fais attention à la vraisemblance ! :) En tout cas je suis contente de lire que tu aimes mon histoire, et que le petit mystère que j'ai concocté t'intrigue. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite et qu'elle ne te détournera pas trop de ton travail… ;) Je sais ce que c'est, tout ce boulot (d'ailleurs, là j'ai encore deux DM à faire pour demain… Erf.). Courage, et bisous !

Sarah : Hullo ! Merci d'avoir reviewé, c'est super gentil vu que tu avais des problèmes de réseau :) Je suis contente de voir que tu as aimé le chapitre ! Héhé, tu as bien aimé mon petit tour au quartier des aurors. Il fallait faire revenir Ryry, que diable ! Mais, certes, il est très naïf, et puis comment pourrait-il soupçonner quoi que ce soit ? Quant à Drago, il n'est ni méchant ni gentil, il est juste lui, un peu cruel mais pas aussi diabolisé que dans une vision purement griffondor. Il est dur mais ça fait partie de lui. Pour Jenny, ça m'a permis une vue de l'intérieur de ce qui fait que les sang-purs sont tels qu'ils sont, et de leur attitude. C'est sûr que son amitié avec Hermione me sert bien ! Et puis j'aime bien ce personnage, sans doute parce qu'il m'appartient plus que les autres. ;) Sinon, pour le passage avec les enfants, apparemment, j'ai bien réussi ! Pourtant, ce n'était pas évident à écrire… Et je voulais éviter qu'ils fassent une crise, car bon, ç'aurait un peu entravé mes plans, donc j'ai tenté de les montrer compréhensifs, mais de façon crédible… Arf. En tout cas je suis contente de lire que ça t'a touché ! ;) Quant au côté maternel manqué d'Hermione… Elle est maternelle, mais là, elle est un peu en crise, et elle n'y arrive plus. Elle doit se chercher avant de pouvoir se dédier aux autres, ce qui est logique. Enfin, les lettres… Les premières t'ont fait rire, tant mieux, c'était le but ! Et la dernière… Bon, j'avais clairement en tête de la rendre marquante, tu t'en doutes. Et vu les reviews que j'ai reçues, je n'ai pas manqué mon but. Et Hermione se réveille toujours plus, même si elle reste lucide sur elle-même. C'est ma principale difficulté, amener le couple en respectant le caractère des personnages, et Hermione est clairement quelqu'un de raisonnable. Et enfin les carnets… Bon, vu que j'ai déjà publié des bouts, on sait déjà de quoi il est question. Reste à Monette de le découvrir, car elle l'a oublié. Peu étonnant, vu qu'elle n'avait pas de preuve de ce qu'elle soupçonnait. En tout cas, si tu es une adepte des longues reviews, je t'en prie, fais toi plaisir, car j'adore ça ! :) Quel auteur n'aimerait pas ? J'espère que la suite te plaira… Bisous !

* * *

_« She is gone and now there's no one else to take her place_

_She is gone and now there's no one else to love_

_'Cept my friends, __Layin' 'cross the river »_

**[Gravenhurst, **_**See my friends**_**]**

* * *

**o**O**o**

**Chapitre XIX**

**//**_ Car même si l'on a peur, il faut avancer, toujours._**//**

**o**O**o**

Drago Malefoy sirotait pensivement son café matinal, le regard perdu dans l'étendue enneigée du parc de l'ancien domaine Malefoy. Il tentait de se préparer à la journée qui allait suivre. La signature, les palabres habituelles, et enfin, _elle_... Il ne savait pas de quelle façon elle allait réagir. Il avait écrit sa lettre alors qu'il était passablement éméché, à trop contempler le feu brûlant dans sa cheminée, un verre de Whisky d'Aberdeen entre les mains, mais cela n'avait pas apaisé son esprit et il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Lui-même ne savait guère ce qu'il voulait, il était agité, perturbé, et il n'y était pas habitué. Il ne savait si ce sentiment lui plaisait ou si au contraire ce n'était qu'un désagrément passager qui s'en irait sous peu. De légères cernes soucieuses encadraient ses yeux perçants, accusant sa fatigue. D'où le café très serré qu'il avalait à petites gorgées. Il avait pensé chacun des mots qu'il avait écrit, et si son esprit était troublé, son unique certitude était qu'il voulait Granger. _Hermione_. Toutefois, il avait peur de sa réaction, qu'elle le repousse, ou pire encore, qu'elle l'ignore avec talent ainsi qu'elle savait le faire. Que ferait-il alors ?

Un froufrou de tissus glissant sur le sol le sortit de ses pensées. Il sourit amicalement à son épouse qui venait le rejoindre dans leur petit salon d'hiver. Elle était pâle, encore un peu endormie, quelques mèches froissées encadrant son joli visage, qui était rehaussé par sa robe de chambre de satin bleu pâle. Cela ne dérangeait pas Drago d'apprécier sa femme alors qu'il pensait à une autre. Il savait où il en était avec Astoria, et celle-ci semblait doucement sortir du sommeil bienheureux des épousailles. Elle étira ses lèvres rosées en un sourire endormi et s'assit gracieusement sur un petit fauteuil de rotin. Alors que ses mains fines s'emparaient de la théière de porcelaine pour remplir sa tasse, elle engagea la conversation :

.- Tu ne t'es pas couché cette nuit. Tu as fait une insomnie ?

.- Oui, et je m'en serais passé. Je vais devoir boire beaucoup de café pour tenir, avec la journée qui m'attend.

.- Tu t'inquiètes pour la signature ? Tu ne devrais pas t'en faire, tout va bien se passer, tous ceux qui m'en parlent me chantent tes louanges.

.- En ce cas, ironisa Drago avec un sourire amusé, je dois faire confiance à leur adoration.

Astoria leva les yeux au ciel, puis se détourna pour noyer elle aussi son regard au travers des larges fenêtres qui donnaient sur le parc. Elle s'y était habituée maintenant, à ces échanges vides et creux de formalités avec son époux. Il lui faudrait bientôt lui parler, clarifier les choses, aller de l'avant, enfin. Mais... Pas encore, pas tout de suite. Encore un instant, suppliait son cœur. Encore l'instant de ce matin silencieux et enneigé, de l'odeur du café et des toasts grillés, de la tendresse des sourires. Pas tout de suite. De toute façon, ce n'était pas le bon jour pour aborder les problèmes de leur couple, Drago avait été débordé par le boulot. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça maintenant. Son mari s'éclaircit alors la gorge. Il venait de se souvenir de quelque chose.

.- Dis-moi, dois-tu impérativement aller au laboratoire aujourd'hui ?

.- Pas nécessairement, j'ai quelques analyses à faire, mais rien d'urgent. Je peux toujours déléguer. Pourquoi donc ? s'enquit Astoria, surprise.

.- Voudrais-tu m'accompagner à la signature ? demanda Drago.

Cela n'arrangeait pas vraiment le jeune homme. Astoria, Granger, dans la même assemblée. Trop de souvenirs et de sentiments s'entremêlaient en lui. Mais il avait promis à Dodge qu'elle serait là. Entre autres choses. C'était là une part des arrangements qu'ils avaient conclus lors de leur conciliabule, lors du dîner à son hôtel particulier. Le conciliabule qui avait en quelque sorte sauvé les accords des effets de sa propre bêtise. Il avait vraiment été prétentieux et vain en provoquant Neil Dodge pendant le dîner. C'était bien la dernière personne à vouloir se montrer complaisante avec lui. Il y avait de quoi, il fallait l'avouer, mais Drago lui aussi avait la rancœur tenace.

.- Pourquoi ? Enfin, ce n'est pas que ça me dérangerait, bredouilla la jeune femme, mais il y a longtemps que tu ne me demandes plus ce genre de chose...

.- J'en suis désolé Asto'...

.- Qu'essayes-tu donc de faire ? Sois honnête.

La jeune femme était sceptique. Elle connaissait son mari, et elle se doutait que cette galanterie n'était pas anodine. Et qu'elle n'était sans doute pas une tentative de ranimer leur couple.

.- Neil Dodge sera là.

.- Oh...

Astoria avait reposé sa tasse une peu trop brusquement, avec sécheresse. Neil... Par Merlin, cela faisait si longtemps... Forcément, elle avait coupé les ponts avec lui après ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais il lui avait manqué. Et le simple fait d'entendre son nom ranimait de multiples questions en son esprit, questions qu'elle avait étouffées depuis tant d'années. Qu'était-il devenu ? Était-il marié ? Avait-il des enfants ? Comment vivait-il ? Pensait-il à elle.. ? La jeune femme sentit sa tête tourner, prise d'un léger vertige. La nouvelle était surprenante. Toutefois, passé cet instant de fébrilité et d'émotion, son calme habituel revint, et elle darda un regard scrutateur sur son mari. Celui-ci était appuyé au chambranle de la fenêtre, une main dans la poche, et semblait particulièrement absorbé par le paysage, évitant soigneusement de regarder sa femme. Astoria n'était pas dupe, son regard à elle était lui aussi aux aguets.

.- Et ?

.- Quoi ? répliqua Drago, comme sur la défensive.

.- Il sera là. Et alors ? Pourquoi me le dis-tu ?

.- Je pensais que tu serais contente de le revoir.

.- Ne me prends pas pour une idiote. Aie au moins le courage d'inventer une excuse plus vraisemblable. Notre mariage est peut-être fini, tu m'ignores peut-être, mais conserve donc un minimum de respect.

Sa voix était implacable, cinglante. Astoria se releva, tremblante. Une certaine fureur s'était emparée de son petit corps. Elle avait envie de cracher à Drago toute l'amertume qu'elle éprouvait. Et il lui parlait de Neil ! Pourquoi ? Le jeune homme se détourna enfin de la fenêtre et s'approcha de son épouse. Malgré la résistance de la jeune femme, il saisit l'un de ses poignets.

.- Astoria, je te respecte, crois-moi. Tu es l'une des rares personnes que je respecte et estime, n'ose jamais penser le contraire.

.- Tu ne m'aimes plus.

.- Non.

.- Pourquoi me dis-tu que Neil sera là ? Pourquoi m'invites-tu ?

La voix d'Astoria était étranglée. Des larmes se massaient à l'orée de ses cils, menaçant de rouler à tout instant.

.- J'ai promis à Neil de t'inviter.

.- Qu... Pardon ? murmura la jeune femme.

.- Il fait partie de la commission chargée d'élaborer les accords. Il est à Londres depuis plus d'un mois.

.- Tu ne me l'as pas dit. Il n'a pas cherché à me voir ?

.- Jusqu'ici, non. Il m'a dit que si toi, tu ne voulais pas venir, ce n'était pas grave. Que je devrais faire autre chose pour lui.

.- Il te fait chanter ?

.- En quelques sortes, mais ce n'est pas grave...

Drago n'aimait pas voir cette détresse dans les yeux d'Astoria. Lorsqu'elle s'était écriée que leur mariage était fini, il en avait été triste, malgré tout. Il avait eu envie de la contredire. Mais c'était bien là. Il l'avait su avant elle. Et elle semblait prête. Pourtant, avec ce Neil Dodge qui venait demander à Astoria de le revoir, il s'inquiétait pour elle. La jeune femme serra les poings, nerveuse. Son corps tremblait légèrement, et ses larmes ne tardèrent pas à creuser leur sillon sur son visage désemparé. Enfin elle releva un regard déterminé et le planta dans celui de Drago. Elle était plus forte qu'il n'y paraissait.

.- Alors, tu viendras, ou pas ? demanda le jeune homme avec douceur.

.- Je viendrai. Drago...

.- Oui ?

.- C'est fini, c'est cela ?

.- Oui, tu l'as dit toi-même.

.- C'est vrai... C'est étrange, non ?

.- Oui. De toute façon, ça ne sera jamais totalement fini entre nous, il y a Scorpius.

.- Oui, il y a Scorpius. Tu sais ce que je disais à Pansy l'autre jour ? Que je voulais un autre .- enfant, soupira Astoria en s'éloignant de quelques pas.

.- Ah...

Drago était surpris par le revirement de conversation. Pourtant, il connaissait son épouse, il savait qu'elle ne s'épanchait pas longtemps. Parfois même, c'était elle qui le prenait en main.

.- Non, pas un autre enfant, en fait. Je la voulais elle. Elanor.

La voix d'Astoria venait de se briser. Drago rejoignit la jeune femme en quelques pas et la serra dans ses bras. Lui aussi l'avait voulue, cette enfant, lui aussi aurait voulu avoir cette petite fille. Sa fille. Il aurait aimé la voir grandir, il s'était habitué à elle. Mais tout ce qu'il avait jamais connu d'elle avait été ce petit corps enterré hâtivement dans un minuscule cercueil. Elle lui manquait, Merlin elle lui manquait, et lorsqu'il voyait une fillette dont l'âge correspondait avec celui qu'aurait eu_ sa_ fille, il ressentait d'autant plus ce manque. Il enlaça plus fermement Astoria. Encore quelque chose qui les lierait à jamais. Cette perte, ce manque.

.- Tu auras d'autres enfants Astoria, crois-moi. Tu ne resteras pas seule, tu n'es pas faite pour l'être.

.- Mais je _la _veux...

.- Moi aussi Asto', elle me manque. Et je sais que Scorpius aurait aimé avoir une grande soeur...

Astoria esquissa un faible sourire à travers ses larmes. Déjà, elle sentait que Drago s'éloignait. Qu'il prenait le rôle du père de leur enfant, et non plus de son époux. Des rôles, il jouait toujours des rôles, qui se remplaçaient l'un l'autre. Pendant un temps, elle avait su le percer à jour, mais elle n'y parvenait plus. C'était fini, il n'était plus à elle. Elle savait, elle sentait que chaque seconde les éloignait plus que la précédente. Que le seconde présente les liait plus étroitement que la suivante.

.- Je ne veux pas voir Neil... chuchota-t-elle. Je ne vais pas y arriver.

.- Tu n'es pas obligée.

.- Je viendrais de toute façon, tu le sais. Tu le savais avant même de me le demander.

.- Oui...

Astoria releva la tête vers Drago, et se laissant aller à cet instant de détente, de complicité, elle rapprocha ses lèvres de celles de son époux. Il se laissa faire et scella leur baiser, enlaçant plus étroitement le mince corps entre ses bras, embrassant avec tendresse mais non volupté ces lèvres. La jeune femme huma avec délices le parfum de verveine de son époux. Il n'y avait jamais eu que deux odeurs dans sa vie, verveine et thé fumé. Elle entrouvrit ses lèvres avec lucidité et donna tout son amour épuisé et à bout de souffle dans son baiser. Le dernier, sans doute, même si cette formulation lui semblait ridicule.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, elle vit que Drago lui aussi semblait ému. Il piqua un baiser sur le nez d'Astoria. Comme à leurs débuts. Puis il lui murmura :

.- Tu me rejoins au Ministère ?

.- Oui, je vais déposer Scorpius et donner mon avis de congé au labo.

.- Alors, à cet après-midi Astoria.

.- À cet après-midi M. Malefoy.

L'ironie était presque cruelle.

**oOo**

Hermione venait tout juste d'échapper aux griffes de Miranda, qui avait tenté de la happer pour une ultime mise au point. Fort heureusement, sa patronne avait rencontré au tournant du couloir ministériel une ancienne connaissance, et jugeant qu'il était inapproprié de ne pas s'attarder à converser, elle avait enfin daigné laisser filer son assistante. La jeune femme souffla doucement. Elle appréhendait cette signature et les discussions qui s'annonçaient. Elle savait qu'elle était en avance, mais les couloirs grouillaient déjà de monde qui se hâtait en direction de la salle de conférence, échangeant de-ci de-là des poignées de main. Quelques tables drapées de nappes moirées lévitaient avec dignité sous les hauts plafonds décorés de stuc afin de rejoindre les salles mises à disposition pour le cocktail qui finaliserait la création de la LSA. Ne voyant pas de tête connue, Hermione allait se décider à se rendre dans l'amphithéâtre pour choisir une place avantageuse dans les gradins, qui pourrait lui permettre de voir sans trop être vue, quand elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. Elle se détourna et scruta patiemment la foule compacte, curieuse de voir qui la cherchait. Une masse de cheveux de noirs surmontant une paire de lunettes rondes ne tarda pas à apparaître, et Hermione ne pût retenir un sourire incrédule.

.- Harry ?

.- Hello Hermione, ça faisait longtemps ! s'exclama Harry qui s'extirpa du flot de personnes en quelques coudées et saisit la main de son amie pour l'embrasser cérémonieusement.

.- J'avoue, mais cesse donc ces simagrées ! pouffa-t-elle.

Elle le serra chaleureusement dans ses bras.

.- Alors, que fais-tu ici ? En mission comme auror ? supposa-t-elle.

.- Possible, en effet... C'est d'autant mieux que je sois affecté ici que je voulais te voir, et comme je sais que tu as travaillé sur ce projet... marmonna le jeune homme, vaguement gêné.

.- Tu as lu l'article, c'est ça ? devina Hermione, dépitée.

.- Oui, et même si je ne crois en rien ces racontars, car tu sais bien que je suis un habitué des fausses rumeurs, cela m'a fait réalisé à quel point j'avais manqué à mon rôle d'ami et t'avais dédaigné. Tout de même, être informé de tes sorties pas _Sorcière-Hebdo_, c'est plutôt malheureux, non ?

.- Mmh... Oui, plutôt, se moqua la jeune femme.

Harry haussa les épaules avec fatalisme puis, malicieux, lui donna une bourrade dans le dos. Tous deux partirent en un rire franc et joyeux. Il n'y avait pas de doute, cela leur avait manqué de ne pas se voir, et ils ne le réalisaient qu'à présent qu'ils étaient réunis. Un léger malaise subsistait, mais Hermione sentait que la vue de son meilleur ami lui mettait comme un baume chaud sur le cœur, et elle se promit de ne plus laisser de fossé se creuser entre eux - quand bien même elle devrait camper dans la tente de devant la maison des Potter. Harry devait partager sa pensée car il lui ébouriffa affectueusement ses cheveux déjà difficilement disciplinés puis, l'attrapant par la taille, il la mena vers deux sièges.

.- J'ai pris l'initiative de te garder une place près de moi, ça ne te dérange pas ?

.- Oh, oui _affreusement_, quelle horreur, je déteste devoir supporter ta compagnie ! rit Hermione. À ton avis ?

.- À mon avis je vais subir tes babillages pendant un bon moment.

.- Harry !

.- Mais, c'est donnant-donnant, tu vas devoir supporter les miens.

.- J'aime mieux ça.

.- Alors, donne-moi un peu de tes nouvelles. Mes chers neveux ont beau être aussi bavards que leur père et leur mère réunis, je préfère avoir ta version de ta propre vie.

.- Trop aimable. Eh bien, comme tu vois j'ai du sortir quelque peu de mon vieux bureau ces derniers temps et me prêter au jeu des diplomates.

.- Merlin quelle horreur ! geignit Harry.

.- Je sais combien tu détestes les bureaucrates, mon petit Potter, épargne-moi donc tes critiques. Je suis moi-même membre de cette administration que tu abhorres.

.- Et de bon droit, ne trouves-tu pas tout cela assommant ?

.- Passionnant serait le mot le plus juste.

Harry haussa les sourcils, dubitatif. Il n'avait jamais réellement compris pourquoi Hermione s'était ainsi engagée à travailler pour le Ministère, à rester enfermée des journées entières à réviser de vieux textes et à départager des décrets. Certes, il ne niait pas l'importance de ce travail, mais il se disait juste que... Après avoir tant vécu dans l'action, assez librement, dans l'instantané, à enquêter et à chercher des potions et des sortilèges pour les sortir d'embarras, Hermione ne pouvait pas s'estimer heureuse dans ce qu'elle faisait à présent. Certes, au début elle avait défendu des causes, comme celle qui lui tenait tant à cœur, sur les elfes de maison, mais à présent qu'elle avoisinait les plus hauts grades de son département... Force lui était de reconnaître que ce que faisait son amie n'était guère stimulant, et il s'en désolait. Car il savait à quel point elle pouvait se montrer remarquable lorsque c'était la passion qui la portait.

.- Quoi, Harry ?

La petite tête d'Hermione était penchée sur le côté, et l'observait en fronçant les sourcils, de façon tout à fait charmante. Elle avait l'air d'aller un peu mieux, à y regarder de plus près. Harry lui donna une petite tape sur le nez, lui souriant.

.- Rien, tête de bois. Alors, dis-moi tout de tes échanges diplomatiques, je te promets que mes critiques resteront inexprimées.

.- Quelle clémence !

.- C'est ton jour de chance.

.- Bizarrement, ça m'inquiète plus qu'autre chose. Enfin ! Je dois t'avouer que j'ai beaucoup aimé cette expérience, et que j'aurais du mal à retourner à mes dossiers.

.- Une bonne nouvelle, Miss je-sais-tout veut sortir de son bureau !

.- Harry...

.- Passons. Tu disais ?

.- Même si cela n'équivaut pas l'action telle que toi tu la conçois, j'ai bien aimé cette part active des échanges. Je sais que pour toi ce ne sont que des bavardages insipides – pour le côté insipide, tu as d'ailleurs raison – mais une bonne partie des accords se scelle dans ces moments-là, tu n'as pas idée.

.- Eh bien, apparemment oui, puisque je suis ici en train de me préparer à voir une longue et monotone signature.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Harry qui se prit une tape derrière la tête.

.- Vas-t-en donc, si cela t'embête, bougonna Hermione, vexée de voir son ami si sarcastique.

.- Bon, je ne dis pas que la LSA sera sans intérêt, le projet est intéressant, mais tout de même, tu ne trouve pas toute cette pompe un peu... de trop ?

.- Je suppose que ça plait à certains. On fait de jolies photos et on les met dans les journaux, comme dans _Sorcière-Hebdo_, plaisanta la jeune femme.

.- Puis on va découvrir la « petite histoire dans la grande », c'est cela ?

.- Ma parole, tu as appris cet article par cœur ! s'écria Hermione, ébahie.

.- Mais oui, tu sais bien que je raffole de ce genre de magazine, ils sont tellement creux, c'est un plaisir !

Harry lui lança un clin d'œil complice. Il approchait enfin du sujet qui le préoccupait. Il était ravi de revoir Hermione, mais ce que lui avait confié Kingsley l'inquiétait profondément, il voulait savoir pourquoi sa 'Mione adorée se devait de côtoyer ces mangemorts de Malefoy. Il voulait également savoir ce qu'elle avait découvert d'étrange car lui connaissait mieux la jeune femme que Kingsley, et il savait qu'en règle général ce qu'elle découvrait ne reposait pas sur du vent. Leur passé commun en portait de nombreux exemples, comme la découverte de la lycanthropie de Lupin, ou celle du moyen de déplacement du Basilic lors de l'ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets. Aussi, la savoir en train de mener sa propre enquête autour de la famille Malefoy, pire même de Lucius Malefoy, l'alarmait autant que l'intriguait. Toutefois il se doutait bien qu'Hermione ne lui dirait pas le fond de l'affaire si facilement.

.- Tu dois donc travailler avec Malefoy, si j'ai bien compris ce torchon, reprit Harry. Pas trop dur ?

.- C'est un casse-pieds de première, mais à part ça, en toute sincérité, ça se passe plutôt bien, répondit Hermione avec une moue crispée.

« Ça se passe plutôt bien », que voulait donc dire Hermione par là ? La jeune femme s'était raidie. Était-ce leur collaboration ou son enquête qui se passait plutôt bien ? Il n'y avait aucun moyen de le savoir, les deux hypothèses se valaient. De plus, son amie ne semblait pas être ravie de devoir parler de Malefoy.

.- Vraiment ? Aurait-il changé, si cela est possible chez lui ? N'oublie pas de lui dire ta façon de penser, parfois.

.- Ne t'inquiète pas à ce sujet, sourit Hermione, il a pu entendre les plus brillantes insultes que les jumeaux avaient pu m'apprendre, avant.

.- Il n'a pas dû très bien le vivre, en ce cas !

.- Je le crois volontiers. Mais, si je peux me permettre, il a tout de même changé. Il nous est arrivé de discuter, et c'était plutôt plaisant.

Tout en parlant, les joues de la jeune femme avaient légèrement rosi, tandis que son regard se faisait un peu fuyant. Prenant cela pour de l'appréhension, Harry lui sourit.

.- Tu sais, je ne vais pas m'insurger parce que tu as parlé avec lui, nous n'avons plus quinze ans. Je suppose qui si je suis capable de comprendre que vous ayez pu avoir une conversation viable, il est possible que Malefoy de son côté se soit très légèrement amélioré.

.- Très légèrement, hein ?

.- Oui, il ne faut pas pousser.

.- J'ai apprécié sa compagnie, car il ne faut se leurrer, il est intelligent. Il est juste dommage qu'il puisse être si hautain et désagréable.

.- C'est un Malefoy, Hermione, il n'y a pas de quoi s'étonner. Et puis de toute façon, c'est sans regret pour nous, n'est-ce pas ?

La question resta en suspens. Harry sentait ses sens entraînés s'aiguiser, et les secondes défilèrent avec une lenteur toute particulière. Hermione avait l'air mal-à-l'aise d'entendre parler de Malefoy, et le jeune homme avait quelque peu accentué sa question, non sans intention. Il voulait creuser un peu, et se surprenait à user des ses méthodes d'auror aguerri avec sa meilleure amie. Il en eut un peu honte, mais il voulait savoir. Et malgré ce qu'il avait dit, savoir qu'Hermione appréciait Malefoy l'embêtait. La jeune femme attendit un peu pour répondre, puis se décida enfin :

.- Non, c'est sans regrets, bien entendu. De toute façon...

.- Mrs Weasley-Granger !

Hermione s'interrompit brutalement et tourna la tête vers le haut de l'amphithéâtre officiel. La salle était presque comble, et la cérémonie de signature allait avoir lieu dans quelques instants. Déjà, les petites fées d'un bleu électrique qui indiquaient aux invités d'honneur leurs places volaient vers les portes pour les fermer. La jeune femme vit une silhouette d'homme se rapprocher d'elle en agitant la main et reconnut rapidement le sourire affable de Neil Dodge.

.- Neil ! Je suis ravie de vous revoir, même si je me doutais que nous nous croiserions. Et appelez-moi donc Hermione, je vous l'ai déjà dit.

Neil se fendit d'un galant baisemain. Il était content de revoir la gentille collaboratrice de ce nobliau de Malefoy, il l'avait bien appréciée la dernière fois. Hermione, elle, était très contente de cette interruption qui tombait à point nommé, car elle ne savait pourquoi, mais elle avait l'impression qu'Harry l'interrogeait de façon un peu trop précise, comme s'il se doutait de certaines choses à son sujet. Elle se tourna vers son meilleur ami et fit les présentations :

.- Harry, je te présente Neil Dodge, qui fait partie de la délégation américaine. Neil, voici mon meilleur ami, Harry Potter.

.- Oh, enchanté , je ne pensais pas que j'aurais l'honneur de vous rencontrer, s'exclama Neil, de toute évidence ravi de cette rencontre.

.- Merci, mais vous savez, une grande part de mon mérite revient également à Hermione, éluda Harry.

Neil lança un regard surpris à Hermione. Forcément, avec son nouveau nom de famille, il n'avait pas fait le rapport, mais il devait bien admettre qu'il aurait du la reconnaître. Hermione tripota ses cheveux, gênée, et tout en lançant un regard noir à Harry, elle sourit à Neil.

.- Vous êtes placé dans la tribune officielle ?

.- Non, à vrai dire, ça ne me tente guère. Je trouve plus agréable d'être dans les gradins, on peut observer les gens, et je cherche à reconnaître quelques connaissances. Et puis de toute façon, ces fameux textes, je les connais tellement que je pourrais vous les réciter.

.- À ce point ? plaisanta Harry. Eh bien, pourquoi ne vous installeriez vous pas avec nous, en ce cas ? Vous me seriez d'une aide précieuse pour comprendre tous ces longs discours, car pour être honnête, tout ceci m'ennuie et je ne suis venu m'enfermer dans cette salle que dans le but d'avoir l'extrême privilège d'agacer Hermione.

.- Ah, je me disais aussi... grommela Hermione.

Harry roula des yeux et se décala pour laisser Neil prendre place.

.- Vous êtes donc de la délégation américaine ? Je me disais, puisque vous avez travaillé avec Hermione, vous avez sans doute dû supporter , je me trompe ?

.- Vous ne faites pas erreur, répondit Neil avec cynisme. Je m'en serais bien passé, et c'est en partie pour cela que je ne suis pas dans la tribune d'honneur. Je ne veux pas être confondu avec un tel paon. Vous ne l'appréciez guère vous non plus ?

.- C'est peu dire, notre inimitié est presque historique...

Laissant les deux hommes bavarder ensemble, Hermione perdit son regard dans la mer de chapeaux pointus. La tribune d'honneur était brillamment éclairée, et elle pouvait voir nombre de sorciers au poil lustré sourire face aux flashs fumants des appareils photos qui crépitaient. Plusieurs plumes à papotte filaient sur de longs rouleaux de parchemin, et des bougies flottantes enfermaient l'angle dans un écrin presque sacré. Elle ne tarda pas à repérer une chevelure lunaire, qui slalomait entre les rangs, prenant soin de saluer tout le monde. Drago Malefoy semblait bien affairé, et elle se doutait qu'il ne devait pas penser à elle dans un tel moment, mais les mots qu'elle avait reçus de sa part la nuit précédente se ravivèrent dans sa mémoire avec un éclat tout particulier. Elle ne pouvait le nier, elle brûlait d'impatience de le revoir. Elle n'avait pas fini la lecture de ses journaux, et elle cherchait encore ce fameux indice, mais elle ne désespérait pas. Pourtant, la présence de Neil, d'Harry et ... d'Astoria la pétrifiaient. La belle lady blonde venait d'arriver, légèrement essoufflée de s'être pressée pour arriver à l'heure, mais néanmoins somptueuse et d'une élégance remarquable. Hermione ne savait déjà plus quoi faire en la présence de tous ces obstacles, sans compter sur ceux qu'elle se créait elle-même. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Neil. Celui-ci continuait de discuter avec aisance avec Harry, mais elle vit que son regard s'était accroché à la fine silhouette vêtue d'une robe de brocart violine et qu'il s'était allumé d'un certain feu.

Cependant, elle ne put guère continuer d'observer plus longtemps, car les lumières périphériques s'abaissèrent doucement et seule l'estrade somptueusement parée resta éclairée. Le Ministre de la Magie en partance, Darius Bullock, s'avança avec lenteur, précédé d'un texte empli d'enluminures, soutenu par des farfadets des landes, étincelants dans leur costume doré. La cérémonie de signature commençait.

**oOo**

.- Somptueuse cérémonie non ? commenta Harry, en sirotant avec gourmandise un verre de muscat.

Somptueuse, oui, la cérémonie l'avait été. Si les palabres avaient effectivement été ennuyeux, ils étaient si bien décorés et enrobés, la mise en scène avait été si grandiose et les intermèdes si nombreux que pas une personne dans l'assistance ne s'était ennuyée. L'on aurait bien plus dit un spectacle que la signature d'un papier officiel, mais cet évènement ferait sans aucun doute date et serait relayé dans le monde entier. Le Ministre pouvait être fier de lui, il quitterait son poste sur une victoire, et à son successeur de tenter de faire mieux ! Les divers délégués avaient également eu le beau jeu, et personne n'avait pu s'empêcher d'être quelque peu envoûté par Drago Malefoy. Par son excellente maîtrise de son corps et de son visage, le jeune homme en avait subjugué plus d'un par son charisme et il n'y avait guère de risque à parier qu'il serait l'une des figures majeures de la scène internationale du monde magique avant peu, et peut-être Ministre d'ici quelques années. Le nom des Malefoy refaisait encore une fois surface au plus haut, comme à son habitude.

.- Je ne regrette pas d'être venu, ces petits-fours sont à se damner, continua Harry.

.- Je vois quel intérêt tu portes à la LSA, soupira Hermione en roulant des yeux.

.- Non, vraiment, je trouve cette organisation bien pensée, même si comme d'habitude, cela ne profitera pas à tous. Enfin, ça c'est juste mon opinion.

.- Opinion très lucide, crois-moi, grimaça la jeune femme.

.- Enfin, je n'ai pas perdu mon temps, entre ce gala avec ces petits-fours – non vraiment, goûte-les, ils sont formidables ! –, nos plus ou moins retrouvailles et ma rencontre avec ce cher Neil, c'était plutôt intéressant.

.- Ravie d'être placée entre les gâteaux et Neil.

.- C'est pour ne pas faire de jaloux, tu sais bien que tu auras toujours une place de choix. À propos, où est Neil ?

.- Parti je ne sais où, même si je me doute quelque peu ...

Hermione pinça ses lèvres. Neil allait chercher à voir Astoria, sans doute. C'était du moins ce qu'elle déduisait de ce qu'il lui avait dit chez Malefoy. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qui allait se passer, et elle se sentait un peu aux aguets. Le mieux serait sans doute de rester égale à ce qu'elle avait toujours été, de repousser encore une fois Malefoy. C'était trop embarrassant, avec Harry d'une part, Astoria de l'autre et ...

.- Zabini ?

Le jeune noir venait de surgir d'une arche qui menait aux multiples salles prêtées pour le gala. Il était très élégant en habit de soirée sorcier de couleur anthracite, et tenait une flûte de mousseux dans la main. Ses yeux sombres scrutaient l'assemblée de dignitaires, et croisèrent le regard surpris d'Hermione. Ses lèvres se retroussèrent en un sourire légèrement moqueur, et il se rapprocha avec lenteur et souplesse du coin de table ou Harry et Hermione s'étaient postés.

.- Zabini, le Zabini de Poudlard, bredouilla Harry, surpris.

.- Oui, c'est lui. Tais-toi, il vient vers nous.

L'auror jeta un regard interloqué à son amie. De toute évidence, elle semblait avoir pris l'habitude de fréquenter des serpentards, et il avait l'impression de contempler une autre personne. Elle avait changé, oui, elle s'était affermie, s'était faite plus assurée, plus déterminée. La jeune femme posa sa coupe et avança d'un pas alors que l'ancien serpentard arrivait à leur niveau.

.- Granger, quel plaisir de te voir.

.- Zabini.

.- Et Potter, aussi ? Ma parole, où est donc ton mari, il en manque un sur trois, railla Blaise.

.- Harry est venu assister à la cérémonie pour le compte de son travail, c'est tout Zabini. Je suppose que tu es ici avec Malefoy ?

.- Cela va de soi. Pourquoi, tu le cherches ?

La sourire de Blaise Zabini était sans équivoque. Hermione sentit son échine se glacer. Malefoy lui avait tout dit, cette enflure avait tout raconté à Zabini. C'était logique, elle-même s'était confiée à Jenny mais... Zabini ! Ce n'était pas exactement le type de personne qu'elle prendrait comme confident. Sa hantise d'un quelconque coup monté de la part de Malefoy la reprit. Zabini avait un sourire bien trop moqueur, mais somme toute, il l'était toujours, elle ne l'avait jamais vu que de cette façon, joyeusement et frivolement dédaigneux par rapport au monde.

.- Non, je constate, c'est tout.

.- Apparemment, nous sommes voués à nous croiser en des lieux où l'alcool abonde, commenta Zabini en poussant un petit rire bref.

Hermione sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Elle préférait Blaise lorsqu'il était plus égaré. À ce moment-là, elle le découvrait avec le même talent serpentin que son meilleur ami, calculateur et narquois. Elle sentit Harry qui venait la rejoindre. Il avait dû deviner que l'entretien était pénible pour elle. Pauvre Harry, s'il savait que tout cela est en partie de ma faute, pensa-t-elle avec un élan de tendresse pour son ami.

.- Zabini, cela fait longtemps.

.- Quelle remarque plein de perspicacité, Potter. Mais oui, tu as raison. J'ai eu fort heureusement la chance de rencontrer plus souvent ta charmante amie, et je lui rappelais notre dernière rencontre, qui fut fort joyeuse.

.- Mais brève, Zabini, je tiens à le dire. Tu étais saoul, répliqua Hermione, tentant de faire taire le jeune homme.

.- Quand était-ce ? demanda Harry, qui sentait bien qu'entre les deux autres, une sorte de dialogue silencieux avait lieu.

.- Au nouvel an. Laisse-moi te dire mon cher Potter, que ton amie était fort en beauté, elle a plu à beaucoup de monde.

.- On s'est très rapidement croisés, ajouta précipitamment Hermione. Tu te souviens, Jenny m'avait invitée et il se trouve que nous avions choisi le même endroit pour réveillonner.

.- Ne sois pas si modeste, Granger, tu nous as bien diverti avec tes répliques, quelle gouaille.

.- Ravie de t'avoir amusé, Zabini.

.- Drago aussi avait apprécié, si je me souviens bien.

.- Tu te souviens mal en ce cas, car nous n'avions échangé que peu de civilités. Mais ça ne m'étonne pas, tu étais déjà fort abîmé, et il se peut que ta mémoire t'ait joué des tours.

.- Ah bon ? Soit, si tu le dis...

Blaise captura un instant les yeux d'Hermione. Elle se sentait percée à jour. Oui, Blaise savait tout, c'était obligé, mais à quel jeu jouait-il donc ? Pourquoi s'amusait-il ainsi avec ses nerfs ? Devant Harry, forcément. Par chance, il s'était ravisé sur la fin et s'était rangé à son jugement, mais pour combien de temps encore ? La jeune femme observa ce regard rieur. Il ne semblait pas avoir de mauvaises intentions, mais savait-on jamais... Le léger sourire qui ourlait les lèvres du jeune homme lui semblait plein de sous-entendus, et elle avait peur de les comprendre.

.- Harry, veux-tu m'excuser s'il te plait, fit-elle soudainement, mais il faut que je parle à Zabini.

.- Hermione, tu es sûre que ça va?

Le regard émeraude de son meilleur ami semblait inquiet. De fait il l'était. Il ne comprenait pas toute la situation, mais les sous-entendus de Zabini, ainsi que les regards qu'il échangeait avec la jeune femme dénotaient une certaine complicité. Une complicité terrifiante si l'on en jugeait par la tension qui semblait habiter Hermione. Son amie posa sur lui un regard doux et caressa doucement du doigt la joue du jeune auror.

.- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Harry. Tout va bien, je t'assure.

.- Vraiment ?

.- Oui, je... Je t'expliquerai tout cela plus tard, je te le promets.

.- Quand ?

.- Plus tard.

Et il les observa s'éloigner lentement, sans mot dire, baignés dans la lumière dorée des nuées de bougies qui éclairaient les élégants appartements. Cette sorte d'aura mettait Hermione à distance, et il avait le sentiment de ne plus la comprendre. Elle avait changé, oui, et c'en était effarant. Il se demandait ce qu'elle faisait, si elle n'était pas en train de se noyer. Quelle était donc cette enquête qu'elle menait ? Qu'avait-elle découvert ? S'était-elle liée d'amitié avec ces serpentards ? Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir connaître la réponse, mais cette impression de la contempler s'échapper le tourmentait.

Hermione regardait droit devant elle. Elle savait que Zabini l'observait alors que, lentement, ils se frayaient un passage au travers de la foule. Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés à une élégante loggia, elle décida que c'en était assez et s'arrêta brutalement, se tournant vers le jeune homme qui ne se départait pas de son léger sourire.

.- À quoi joues-tu, Zabini ?

.- À rien Granger, je te rappelle seulement certains souvenirs.

.- Tu es affreux. Comment peux-tu faire ça devant Harry ?

.- C'est tellement drôle.

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle était furieuse, elle était... Bouleversée. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser, elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle pensait. Elle était terrifiée et impatiente, énervée et honteuse, brûlante et perdue.

.- Granger... Allez, excuse-moi, je trouvais juste cela amusant. De toute façon, je n'aurais rien dit devant ce freluquet de Potter, je frôlais juste les limites. C'est tellement grisant, mais tu le sais bien toi aussi, hein Granger ?

.- Tu sais tout, c'est cela ?

.- Bien sûr que je sais tout. Quand bien même Drago aurait voulu me le cacher, je l'aurais su. Crois-moi, tu le changes, vous franchissez certaines limites et... J'espère que tout se passera bien.

.- Pardon ?

.- Je ne vais pas monter sur mes grands chevaux, de toute façon, ce serait inutile, on ne contrecarre pas la volonté d'un Malefoy. Enfin, ça vaut aussi pour les Zabini, de toute façon. Je suis juste un spectateur attentif et j'espère très sincèrement que ça ira. Car vous pourriez vous faire très mal.

.- Tu es étonnant, je ne t'imaginais pas aussi... tolérant.

.- Tu m'étonnes également, je ne te savais pas si... serpentarde. Mais je t'aime bien.

Hermione se fendit d'un maigre sourire. Blaise Zabini l'observait d'un air curieux, les mains nouées dans son dos. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'air méchant. Hermione repensa à ce que lui avait dit Jenny. Malefoy, Zabini, Parkinson et Jenny elle-même avaient reçu une certaine éducation, ils pouvaient tuer. Elle scruta Zabini quelques instants et se dit qu'elle avait du mal à le croire, pourtant il n'était pas le plus recommandable de tous. Toutefois, il lui inspirait une certaine sympathie, et elle voulait également croire en lui.

.- Tu n'es pas trop désagréable toi non plus, lâcha-t-elle dans un sourire.

.- Merci bien.

.- Je t'en prie. Dis-moi, tu n'es pas venu me voir uniquement pour me jauger, non ?

.- Non. Je vais d'ailleurs te laisser, tu devrais rester ici, ce balconnet est vraiment un joli endroit.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et s'éloigna à reculons. Observant à travers les voilages d'un rideau, Hermione le vit rejoindre son épouse, Selene, qui était elle aussi rayonnante. Elle l'accueillit dans un éclat de rire et son époux l'embrassa amoureusement. Hermione fut attendrie par la scène, et s'éloigna de quelques pas. La loggia un peu baroque donnait sur une espèce de cour intérieure où poussaient des fleurs à foison. Aucune porte ne semblait y mener, et la jeune femme reconnut, en levant la tête, un faux ciel étoilé, de la même sorte que celui qui abritait ses repas du temps de Poudlard. Quelques autres balconnets donnaient aussi sur cette cour, mais ils semblaient être fermés, seul le sien était ouvert. Encore une magie du Ministère ou était-ce tout simplement un signe des étoiles… Le cœur battant, Hermione se pencha plus encore et observa ces astres amenés ici par magie.

.- Tu ne devrais pas trop te pencher, un de ces sorts malins du Ministère pourrait te précipiter en bas.

Hermione se détourna vivement. Drago Malefoy achevait de tirer les rideaux. Il se redressa et lui adressa un léger sourire. Ses yeux pâles brillaient dans la pénombre, et la jeune femme se sentit fébrile.

.- Mais tu serais là pour me rattraper, n'est-ce-pas ? murmura-t-elle.

.- Cela peut se négocier.

Il se rapprocha doucement et vint la rejoindre près de la rambarde de marbre. Il s'y accouda et Hermione le rejoignit. Perdant ses yeux dans la pléthore de fleurs qui s'étalait sous ses pieds pour se donner du courage, elle bredouilla :

.- J'ai reçu ta lettre, tu sais ?

.- Il n'aurait pu en être autrement, Osiris, la chevêche que je t'ai envoyée, est l'une des plus fiables de ma volière. Et... Vas-tu me rejeter, encore ?

Hermione pinça légèrement ses lèvres. Il fallait qu'elle arrête cette mauvaise habitude, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle se sentait encore gênée.

.- Ce n'est pas toi, à proprement parler, que je rejetais. Il fallait que je réfléchisse, que je fasse le point, même si je ne suis pas sûre que cela m'ait grandement aidée. Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu veux, toi ?

.- Je ne suis pas encore sûr, moi non plus. Mais je sais que je te veux, aussi surprenant que cela soit.

Ils échangèrent un regard empli de doute et d'envie. Lentement, Drago se pencha et Hermione put sentir son souffle chaud, son odeur si étourdissante, l'envahir de nouveau. Elle ferma doucement ses paupières et bientôt, leurs lèvres se caressèrent délicatement, se reconnaissant et s'apprivoisant avec une sensualité qui les bouleversait tous deux. Enfin, elle s'unirent complètement, et Hermione se retint à grand peine de se jeter dans les bras du jeune homme. À la place, elle laissa sa main s'unir à la sienne et prit plus fermement appui contre la balustrade pour mieux apprécier les sensations qui s'éveillaient en elle.

Quand enfin ils se séparèrent, la jeune femme se redressa et s'éloigna de quelques pas, tenant de reprendre son calme. Quand elle se retourna, elle vit que Malefoy était tranquillement accoudé à la rambarde de pierre, et l'observait avec un air amusé. Pourtant son souffle semblait tout aussi irrégulier que le sien.

.- Alors ? s'enquit-elle avec une voix indécise.

.- C'est étrange, non ?

.- C'est sûr. Je... On pourrait réessayer ? Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir tout saisi, demanda-t-elle avec une légère malice.

Malefoy sembla surpris, puis son sourire s'élargit et, séducteur, il s'approcha d'elle.

.- Tu as raison, la clef, c'est l'expérimentation. On ne pourra être sûrs que si l'on essaye.

.- Tu parles dans l'absolu ?

.- Je ne sais pas, Granger, je ne sais pas.

Hermione se sentit légèrement désappointée de l'entendre revenir à son patronyme. Malefoy sembla le comprendre car il lui releva le menton et l'embrassa de nouveau. Oubliant tout le reste, Hermione l'enlaça avec ferveur et se pendit à son cou, laissant ses mains puissantes lui attraper les hanches et la rapprocher de lui. Elle sentait ces lèvres si chaudes perdre leur timidité et s'infiltrer vers son cou, dérangeant sa coiffure, transformant chaque parcelle de peau en brasier, et se demandait si elle n'était pas en train de perdre la tête, quand un cri retentit.

.- Hermione ? Hermione, où es-tu ?

.- Harry... murmura-t-elle, blême.

.- Potter ?

Malefoy semblait surpris. Hermione, elle, était totalement refroidie et tentait précipitamment de rendre à sa tenue un minimum d'ordre. Ce n'était pas ça, ce n'était pas comme cela qu'elle voulait que cela se passe. Elle tenta d'éviter les yeux de Malefoy qui l'interrogeaient avec douleur.

.- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Potter est là ?

.- Je dois le rejoindre je suis désolée, vraiment je... Je crois que j'ai fait une bêtise, je me suis montée la tête toute seule. Tu nous as vu, on est ridicule, deux gamins...

.- Granger, est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que tu me laisses encore une fois ?

La voix de Malefoy était cinglante. Achevant d'attacher ses cheveux avec une pince, Hermione osa enfin croiser les deux perles bleutées de ses yeux. Le décor était somptueux, ce ciel, ce jardin, ce balconnet, et lui, là ... Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait, elle n'avait pas l'impression d'être elle-même, elle ne pouvait pas. La jeune femme s'approcha et pressa doucement le bras de Malefoy.

.- Je suis désolée, Drago...

Puis elle disparut dans le froufrou du rideau et ses pas se perdirent dans les bruits que faisait l'assemblée.

**oOo**

Astoria Malefoy avait perdu encore une fois son époux de vue. De toute façon, peu lui importait, elle l'avait depuis longtemps perdu de toutes les façons possibles. Et il était probable qu'elle ait également été l'une des actrices de cet éloignement, qu'elle y ait participé, mais à présent elle n'en avait cure. Elle avait bavardé distraitement avec Blaise et Selene, qui étaient venus soutenir Drago, puis avait échangé quelques banalités avec divers membres de la haute société magique, mais tout du long, elle s'était sentie épiée, et elle était tendue. Pourtant elle ne l'avait pas encore vu, mais elle savait qu'il était là et qu'il se montrerait. Elle avait peur et tout à la fois elle était intriguée et se mourrait d'impatience. Elle en voulait un peu à Drago de l'avoir ainsi abandonnée, elle aurait aimé avoir son soutien pour faire face, ou au moins le voir non loin. Mais il semblait être prévu qu'elle le verrait seule, aussi errait-elle à présent dans les divers salons, échangeant des signes de tête avec de vagues connaissances, mais toujours nerveuse, elle jetait de nombreux coups d'œils derrière son épaule, dans l'espoir de reconnaître un visage familier. Astoria finit par s'immobiliser dans un petit boudoir où elle se servit un verre de champagne et, prenant place dans un recoin, elle observa les gens qui passaient. Elle reconnut Hermione Granger, qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer à plusieurs reprises, accompagnée du très célèbre survivant. Elle savait qu'ils étaient de très proches amis, et vit avec amusement que plusieurs jeunes filles promptes à trouver un moyen de faire un coup d'éclat les détaillaient avec ambition. Les deux amis s'étaient installés sur un sofa dans le coin opposé et semblaient bavarder à bâtons rompus. Hermione Granger semblait légèrement nerveuse, tout comme Astoria, aussi la jeune blonde éprouva de la sympathie pour elle. Peut-être attendait-elle également quelqu'un qu'elle détestait autant qu'elle le désirait, songea-t-elle pour se distraire.

.- Tu as l'air dans ton élément, ma chère Astoria.

Elle tressaillit, mais reprenant rapidement le contrôle de sa personne ainsi qu'elle savait bien le faire, elle resta immobile.

.- En effet, mais toi, il me semblait que tu détestais ces mondanités. De plus, aux dernières nouvelles, tu abhorrais tellement le climat anglais que tu semblais avoir décidé de ne jamais revenir.

.- Ne jamais dire jamais.

.- Aurais-tu appris de tes erreurs ?

.- C'est à toi de me le dire.

Astoria daigna enfin se détourner et observa non sans émotion Neil Dodge. Il était toujours aussi efflanqué, un petit peu gauche mais charmant et charmeur, avec cette légère gouaille dont il ne semblait pas vouloir se départir. La jeune femme posa l'un de ses poings sur ses hanches et but une légère gorgée de champagne.

.- Vraiment, Astoria, tu es toujours aussi ravissante.

.- J'ignore si c'est un compliment de ta part.

.- Te plais-tu en ces lieux de luxe et de sentiments creux ?

.- Te plais-tu dans ta vie gâchée, dictée par les a priori ?

.- Tu es plus délicieuse que jamais.

La jeune femme but une nouvelle gorgée avec énervement. Vraiment, revoir cet homme la bouleversait, et elle se retenait difficilement de lui envoyer sa coupe à la figure. Il la transformait, la transfigurait en une personne impuissante à maîtriser ses sentiments, et c'était d'autant plus problématique qu'elle était incapable de trancher s'ils penchaient vers l'amour ou vers la haine.

.- Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ? Drago m'a dit que tu l'avais contraint à me le demander. Très noble de ta part.

.- C'est pour son éducation, ça lui apprendra à courber l'échine, parfois. Et puis, comment résister ?

.- Tu devrais avoir honte.

.- Je n'ai pas honte.

.- Tu sais que c'est du chantage ?

.- Quel chantage ? Cela se saura un jour ou l'autre, ne sois pas naïve.

.- Je ne suis plus naïve, ne t'inquiètes pas, et c'est grâce à toi.

Neil soupira lourdement. Il savait que ce ne serait pas simple, que la haine serait toujours là. Mais il ne pensait pas que ça ferait si mal. De voir une telle répulsion affichée sur ce visage si chéri lui semblait comme un coup directement porté au cœur.

.- Je devais te voir, Astoria...

.- Il n'y a rien à voir. C'est trop tard.

.- Tu es heureuse avec Malefoy ? Votre mariage resplendit de bonheur ?

Astoria crispa son visage. Comment répondre honnêtement... Elle releva dignement la tête.

.- Nous sommes ravis ensemble, et tu sais quoi, mon cher Neil, nous pensons à avoir un second enfant. Ce serait déjà le cas normalement, mais comme tu le sais...

Neil accusa le coup, encore. Il sentait son cœur se réduire en miettes, et Merlin ce que cela faisait mal ! Mais ce qu'il ignorait c'était qu'Astoria de son côté luttait pour ne pas laisser la boule qui se nouait dans sa gorge la submerger de ses sanglots.

.- Si tu me permets, dit-elle gracieusement, je vais y aller. Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, non ?

.- Pourrons-nous nous revoir ?

Le regard suppliant de Neil fit se serrer le cœur de la jeune femme et elle dut utiliser ses dernières forces pour résister à l'appel lancinant qu'il lui adressait.

.- Je ne crois pas Neil, au revoir.

Et le jeune homme se retrouva seul. Il s'appuya contre le stuc doré des murs et saisit sa tête entre ses mains. Il ne se souvenait pas s'être déjà senti aussi mal et désespéré... À part peut-être cette nuit-là. Était-ce donc fini, vraiment fini ? Il n'osait le croire, car alors, à quoi bon ?... Il avait dédié ses dernières années à attendre ce moment et ... Il se sentit observé et releva la tête. Hermione Granger le regardait à travers ses cils. Il se ressaisit et alla la rejoindre. Très dignement, il se pencha vers elle, faisant miroiter les étoiles de sa robe de sorcier.

.- Je dois prendre congé, je suis épuisé.

.- Alors rentrez donc, dit doucement Hermione. Vous lui avez parlé ?

Il lui adressa un sourire triste.

.- Elle est heureuse dans son mariage et pense bientôt enfanter à nouveau. Comme vous vous en doutez, je ne pourrais détester davantage notre ami commun.

Hermione sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre. Comment cela un autre enfant ? Depuis quand le couple Malefoy se portait-il bien ? Malefoy s'était donc bel et bien joué d'elle, comme elle le craignait ! Oh, comme elle avait bien fait de le repousser, d'écouter ses scrupules... Elle sentait malgré tout ses yeux s'humidifier, un goût amer montait dans sa bouche. Elle avait envie de s'allonger et de pleurer, encore et encore... Son cœur pouvait-il l'avoir trompée à ce point ? Pouvait-il s'être épris sans qu'elle ne le sache ? Pendant ce temps, Neil faisait ses adieux à Harry. Revenant vers elle, il lui prit doucement le poignet et embrassa sa main.

.- Vous êtes décidément, avec votre ami Harry, les seules personnes qui me soient agréables en Angleterre. C'est dommage que nous ne nous soyons connu que si tard.

.- Vous repartez ?

.- Il y a de fortes chances, je commence à sérieusement avoir le mal du pays. Et puis, il n'est pas toujours bon de vivre dans le passé.

.- Je ne le sais que trop. Mais, êtes vous sûr pour Astoria ?

.- Encouragez-vous l'adultère ? se moqua-t-il. Oui, je pense qu'elle m'a dit la vérité, à moins que ses qualités de menteuse ne se soient améliorées.

.- Restez donc un peu en Angleterre...

.- Je ne sais pas, je vous écrirais. Bonne soirée Hermione.

Et à son tour, il disparut. Hermione alla rejoindre Harry qui s'était poliment tenu en retrait.

.- Curieuse soirée, non ? fit-il remarquer.

.- Oui, très curieuse soirée, si tu savais... murmura-t-elle.

.- Hermione, tu m'as promis de tout m'expliquer, tu sais ?

.- Je sais, mais plus tard, s'il te plait.

Elle fit quelques pas, et Harry l'enlaça par derrière, profitant de ce que le salon était vide. Il posa sa tête sur celle de son amie et la berça. Hermione se laissa aller. Elle était rompue, elle ne savait que penser, tout ce qu'elle souhaitait était de s'allonger et de rester ainsi le plus longtemps possible. De ne plus voir personne. Et pourtant, il y avait une personne qu'elle voulait tellement voir, et qu'elle rejetait tout à la fois. Elle était perdue et avait l'impression de totalement perdre pied.

.- Je m'inquiète pour toi, Hermione. Tu es sûre que tu ne veux rien me dire ? Toutes ces connaissances chez les serpentards, nos anciens ennemis, ces activités dont je n'ai aucune idée, et ton mariage qui part à la dérive.

.- Je ne pourrais t'expliquer si je le voulais, j'y suis trop empêtrée, Harry.

.- Tu ne fais rien de dangereux ?

.- Mais non, où vas-tu chercher ça ? Tout ira bien, un jour.

.- Hermione...

.- J'ai parlé aux enfants, tu sais ? De notre situation à Ron et à moi. Ils vont se faire à l'idée, c'était affreux de les laisser trop espérer.

Harry la retourna dans ses bras pour lui faire face. Sa meilleure amie avait l'air lasse, très lasse, et il ne savait pas quoi faire. Tout en lui expliquant la dislocation de son couple, il avait l'impression que la jeune femme se séparait de lui également.

.- Tu as parlé avec Ron ?

.- Non.

.- Va lui parler, je t'en prie. Il est malheureux.

.- Je sais. Moi aussi je suis malheureuse.

.- Hermione, il la secoua légèrement. Hermione, tu es son monde, avec les enfants, et de toute évidence, tu as toi d'autres intérêts.

La jeune femme sentit les larmes s'échapper de ses yeux. Elle en avait assez d'être aussi faible, mais ce que lui disait Harry la blessait. Pourtant elle savait que c'était vrai, certes son couple ne fonctionnait plus, mais elle avait été égoïste avec tout le monde.

.- Je suis désolée Harry, je vais tout arrêter. Tu sais, j'ai peur de moi-même, je ne me comprends plus mais... Il y a quelque chose qui me donne du courage pour avancer, je dois faire ça jusqu'au bout.

.- Je ne veux pas te perdre.

.- Tu ne me perdras pas Harry. Jamais.

Il la serra fortement dans ses bras, et Hermione se sentit à l'abri. Ce précieux cocon qui la sécurisait était là, et elle s'abandonna dans ces bras chauds, se faisant l'effet d'être une toute petite fille qui avait voulu imiter les adultes, mais qui s'était perdue. Et qui retrouvait ce grand frère qui la consolait et séchait ses larmes. Elle sourit à Harry.

.- Ça ira, tu sais. Je vais y aller, je suis fatiguée.

.- Bien. Et n'oublie pas, je ne te lâche plus à présent, je ne te laisse plus tomber.

.- Cela n'a jamais vraiment été le cas, tu sais.

.- Si, et tu devrais m'en vouloir plus que ça.

Hermione embrassa le front de son meilleur ami et lui fit un léger clin d'oeil.

.- Je ne t'en veux pas. Bonne nuit, Harry.

Quand elle fut sortie de ces appartements étouffants, elle se sentit aussitôt beaucoup mieux. La fraîcheur, la pénombre, le silence, tout cela l'apaisait. Elle marcha lentement, tentant de ne s'attacher qu'au bruit mat de ses pas sur le sol froid, afin d'éviter de trop penser. Les ombres étaient ses complices et se mouvaient, changeantes, faisant apparaître autant de monstres que de créatures magiques à chaque recoin. Hermione n'avait pas peur, ce n'était pas ces monstres-là qui la terrifiaient. C'était la vie, en soi, elle-même. Le changement. Pas l'action, mais le changement, le bouleversement. Elle ne voulait blesser personne. Elle ne voulait mentir à personne. Mais c'était ce qu'elle faisait sans cesse depuis trois longs mois. Lorsqu'elle atteint l'atrium, sa décision était prise, il lui fallait finir son enquête, puis donner sa démission, trouver autre chose. Et enfin, réparer les pots cassés. Elle allait pénétrer dans l'une des cheminées lorsque les pas d'une personne qui courait retentirent derrière elle. Hermione se détourna, se demandant qui pouvait être aussi pressé à cette heure tardive. Soudain, de derrière le phénix du centre de l'atrium apparut Malefoy, fourbu.

.- Granger... Hermione...

Il était essoufflé. Hermione resta coite. Elle voulait s'enfuir, sauter dans une cheminée et disparaître, mais ne pouvait pas. Il s'approcha d'elle à pas mesurés, le visage inquiet.

.- Hermione... Tu ne peux pas me rejeter.

.- Ah bon ?

Hermione était sarcastique, elle trouvait que Malefoy se croyait vraiment important.

.- Et pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas te rejeter ? J'en ai toutes les raisons.

.- Quelles raisons ? Qu'ais-je donc fait qui t'ait déplu ? J'ai persévéré, je t'ai envoyé des lettres, j'ai accepté de me faire rejeter à plusieurs reprises. Je t'ai respectée.

.- Trop d'honneur. Par contre, tu as du oublier que tu es marié.

.- Toi aussi.

.- Mon mariage va vers sa fin, cingla Hermione. Mais toi, tes problèmes tout ça, ce ne serait pas plutôt une sacrée invention pour me piéger et encore m'humilier, me blesser, comme par le passé ?

.- P.. Pardon ?

.- Je veux dire, selon ta charmante épouse – oui charmante, je la trouve charmante, c'est tout de même malheureux – votre mariage va pour le mieux et vous prévoyez un second enfant.

Malefoy resta muet. Il ne comprenait pas. Hermione reconnut qu'il semblait réellement surpris par ce qu'elle disait. Il ne savait pas d'où la jeune femme sortait de telles élucubrations. Dans la pâle lumière diffusée par le phénix de cristal, il se rapprocha d'Hermione, l'air désespéré.

.- C'est... Totalement inventé ! Il n'en est pas question, ce matin même Astoria et moi avons convenu d'une séparation. Nous avons admis tous deux que notre mariage était fini.

.- Tu as dû le rêver.

.- Je te jure, nous allons nous séparer.

Il saisit Hermione aux épaules, et rapprocha son visage du sien. La jeune femme n'avait jamais vu son visage aussi expressif, on aurait dit qu'il se mettait à nu devant elle. Et pourtant, elle ne parvenait pas à céder quand tout lui indiquait de le faire. Elle reprochait à Malefoy une forme d'adultère qu'elle-même s'apprêtait à commettre. Elle n'avait encore discuté de rien avec Ron.

.- Pourquoi devrais-je te croire ? murmura-t-elle, à quelques centimètres de son visage.

.- Pourquoi ne le devrais-tu pas ?

.- Donne-moi une seule raison… Comment pourrais-je avoir confiance en toi, c'est normal que je doute, non ? Tu es Drago Malefoy et moi je suis Hermione Granger. La confiance n'est pas de mise.

.- Parce que nous sommes…

Drago prit une inspiration et caressa doucement la joue d'Hermione de son pouce. Son nez, son menton. Ses lèvres. Puis il remit en arrière une mèche de cheveux frisés qui venait taquiner son front. Elle était tellement désirable et défiante. Plus elle lui résistait, plus il la voulait, plus il en devenait dépendant. Plus elle le contredisait et le freinait, mieux il la connaissait et plus il avait l'impression qu'un lien indéfectible les liait. Il voyait la peur dans ses yeux, et la ressentait lui aussi. Il était terrifié, il se sentait comme au bord d'un précipice, mais quel agréable vertige le prenait ! Il plongea son regard dans la chaleur revigorante du sien.

.- Parce que nous sommes Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy.

.- C'est ta raison ?..

.- C'est la seule et unique raison, la meilleure du monde.

.- Tu sais que je vais m'enfuir, encore.

.- Je le sais.

.- Et que vas-tu faire ? demanda Hermione, provocante.

.- Je vais t'embrasser avant que tu ne t'enfuies, puis je t'attendrais, je te laisserai venir mais certainement pas tomber.

Et il se pencha sur ses lèvres avec empressement, s'en emparant comme d'un fruit mûr et les caressa avec ferveur. Laissant ses mains couler de son dos, il soutint sa tête, noyant ses doigts dans sa lourde masse de cheveux, agrippant sa taille sensuellement cambrée. Il sentit avec bonheur ses mains à elle remonter dans son dos et se perdre à leur tour, dans ses cheveux, sur sa nuque, la brûlant au fer rouge. Vacillante, Hermione se laissa aller dans ces bras qui l'enivraient, qu'elle désirait et qui la désiraient. Elle se plongeait avec délices dans cette nouveauté étourdissante, fébrile, elle fermait les yeux et laissait son corps parler. Elle entrouvrit enfin ses lèvres rougies, et exploratrice comme explorée, elle se laissa voluptueusement emparer, détachée d'elle-même et pourtant tellement présente, sentant chaque frisson, entendant chaque soupir. Drago, lui, gardait les yeux ouverts et se gorgeait de la vision qui lui était offerte, de cet abandon aux plaisirs qui était en soi émouvant, de cette beauté qui se dégageait de la femme qu'il serrait contre lui.

Lorsque l'échange prit fin, enfin, il ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas la voir partir. Il sentit deux lèvres l'embrasser avec douceur sur la joue. Puis quelques crépitements, des pas, et le silence. Quand il eut le courage de rouvrir les yeux, il était seul, et seul un vague parfum d'iris sur sa peau lui rappelait Hermione Granger.

**oOo**

Héhé… Une fin bien romantique comme on les aime, non ?

Quoique je me sois laissée aller à ce romantisme tout le long du chapitre, mais bon.

**Laissez-moi vos commentaires, vos avis, s'il vous plaît ! Longs, courts, peu importe** (bon long c'est tout de même bien)**, car j'en suis folle !**

À la prochaine ! (je ne promets pas de date, car j'ai pas mal de travail)

**See'yah**

**Olivia, **_**alias**_** Stellmaria**


	20. Chapitre XX

**Adolescences tardives **

**Disclaimer: **Tout à JKR, sauf les personnages sortis de mon imagination...

**Pairing:** HGDM, what else?

**Coucou tout le monde ! :D**

Un chapitre, enfin, je sais, il était temps ! Bon, je vous avais prévenu que je n'aurais sans doute pas beaucoup de temps, et effectivement, là maintenant de suite, je devrais être en train de réviser mon Bac Blanc de philo. En grande rebelle (ou pas) que je suis, je fictionne ! ;) Bon, aussi, être la dernière zone à partir en vacances, c'est surcrevant ! Et comme je n'aurais pas trop accès à l'ordinateur pendant ma première semaine de repos, je me dis : c'est maintenant ou jamais !

_Et j'ai tellement envie de review, c'est toujours un réel bonheur !_

En tout cas j'espère que vous aimerez la suite, je l'ai écrite par petits bouts, et je suis plutôt contente de la fin, que j'anticipais d'écrire… Enfin, je vous laisse lire ! Une dernière chose, juliette, a relevé la mention assez récurrente que je fais des odeurs, et s'est enquis du comment du pourquoi.

Explication : Elles ne jouent pas un bien grand rôle, et je suis peut-être un peu intervenue là-dessus car j'adore les odeurs. Toutefois, je ne les ai pas choisie pas hasard.

L'iris d'Hermione, c'est parce que le nom de la fleur est lié à la déesse égyptienne Iris, déesse de la famille et de l'amour, et c'est pour moi une part d'Hermione. Cela souligne aussi sa féminité, qu'elle tente parfois de dissimuler. Pour finir, la fleur à aussi quelques connotations amoureuses.

Pour la verveine de Drago, je voulais une plante plus sauvage, mais dont l'odeur est aussi un peu sucrée. J'aime beaucoup la verveine. De plus, c'est aussi une herbe aromatique et une plante médicinale, ce qui sied bien à Drago, qui descend d'une longue lignée de sorciers et qui sort de Serpentard.

Enfin, le thé fumé est l'odeur de Neil. Ce n'est pas forcément une odeur très agréable au premier abord, sans être détestable. Elle tend plutôt à étouffer, puis à enivrer… Enfin, c'est mon avis ! C'est plus rugueux, loin des délicates fleurs anglaises, et de fait, Neil est un américain, à l'accent roulant. Le thé fumé évoque aussi l'Asie, et donc un vague côté aventureux.

Voilà donc toutes les réponses, et je remercie juliette s'avoir posé la question ! Que ces détails vous aient intrigués ou pas, j'espère que mon explication vous a intéressés !

Sur ce, _see ya'_ en bas ! Lisez bien :)

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**

Juliette : Coucou toi ! Héhé, je me doutais bien que la grippe ne devait pas être de ton fait, mais à présent, je suis tout à fait rassurée ! :p Quant à Norbert… Arf, je « feuilletais » le site EHP quand je suis tombée là-dessus, ça m'a fait rigoler, donc je me suis dit : « autant respecter fidèlement les idées de Rowling ! ». D'ailleurs, jette un coup d'œil sur ce site, il est très complet sur le monde de Ryry, et franchement, il y a quelques perles ! En ce qui concerne Astoria, je ne peux pas trop te répondre, ça te donnerait trop d'indices, mais tu sembles sur la bonne voie… Ils sont tous plus ou moins liés à cette petite affaire… Haha, un jour tu sauras… D'ici la fin (voir même un peu avant). Malefoy émotif, oui c'est un peu étrange, mais bon, je ne le vois pas non plus comme l'as du stoïcisme qu'était Lucius, il en a réchappé de peu. Ses réactions dans les deux derniers tomes le prédisent comme étant plus sensible, plus à même de s'améliorer ('fin, c'est mon avis). Quant à Blaise, il n'a jamais été précisé de façon explicite qu'il haïssait Hermione. C'était plutôt les sangs de bourbe. Les seuls à avoir jamais haï Hermione sont sans doute Malefoy et Pansy, mais elle c'était plus par imitation. Sinon, je me suis bien amusée à faire revenir Harry, même si officieusement il applique les ordres de Kingsley. J'ai toujours beaucoup aimé leur amitié, et celle-ci s'est, selon moi, accrue depuis qu'ils sont les seuls qui peuvent se considérer sans aucun lien de parenté direct : pas de mari ou de frère. Et enfin, les odeurs… Tu as soulevé un point intéressant même si je n'y avais pas trop pensé. Je n'ai pas choisi les odeurs au hasard, mais leur importance est moindre. Je mets toutes les explications dans mon mot général, pour que tout le monde en profite ! ;) J'espère que ça te satisfera ! Et merci de l'avoir relevé, ça me montre l'attention avec laquelle tu me lis ! ;) En tout cas, j'espère que le chapitre suivant te plaira ! De gros Bisous !

liaco : Hullo ! Merci, encore, pour ta review ! :) Je suis ravie que tu aies aimé mon chapitre, il faut dire que je me suis bien amusée avec cette sorte de chassé-croisé… Et avec une touche de Blaise, comme tu l'as souligné ! Un peu d'humour dans toute cette romance, c'était urgent ! ;) Eh oui, les mariages se disloquent et Hermione et Drago tâtent le terrain… Ce n'est pas évident, mais tant que ça avance… Quant à Harry… Il me manquait, et il manquait à l'histoire. C'est Harry après tout, irremplaçable. Et ça corse l'affaire… En tout cas, j'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bisous

ootoo : Hey ! Une nouvelle lectrice, ça c'est une bonne surprise ! :) Merci pour la review, je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic ! Et je suis ravie de tes compliments, car je m'applique beaucoup à étoffer mes personnages, et ce que tu écris me fait vraiment plaisir… Et je suis également contente de savoir que tu aimes Astoria, je l'apprécie beaucoup, même si je n'avais pas d'aussi bonnes dispositions pour elle au départ. Le personnage m'a quelque peu pris de revers, à force d'écrire et de l'inventer, car JKR ne nous donne pas beaucoup d'informations à son sujet, je me suis attachée à elle… Et je ne le regrette pas ! En tout cas tu en sauras plus sur son personnage par la suite. Et merci pour le compliment à propos de « placebo de bonheur », ça fait un bout de temps que j'ai écrit ce chapitre, mais je me souviens de cette expression. Je ne saurais te dire comment j'en suis venue à l'écrire… :s Enfin, j'espère que la suite de la fic te plaira ! a +

lou29 : Coucou toi ! Mercii pour la review ! Oui, je vais mieux, même si j'attends les vacances avec impatience. Encore une semaine emplie de boulot, en perspective. Je suis contente que tu aies aimé le romantisme ambiant de mon dernier chapitre ! ;) Effectivement, les couples se défont et les chassés-croisés s'enchaînent. Neil… Hum, je n'en dirai pas grand-chose, si ce n'est que tu en sauras plus dans ce chapitre ! :) Eeh oui, Harry et Hermione se retrouvent comme avant… Avec une Hermione empêtrée dans les ennuis, cela va de soi. De toute façon ni l'un ni l'autre n'ont jamais su s'en tenir éloignés ! Je suis contente que tu aimes « mon » Blaise. Je dois avouer que j'ai de la chance car JKR ne donne que très peu d'infos sur son personnage, donc j'ai le champ libre pour l'inventer à ma guise ! ;) Et enfin, je suis ravie que tu aies aimé les passages entre Hermione et Drago. Ce n'est pas toujours évident, mais c'est un tel plaisir ! Après tout, puisqu'on peut s'arranger avec « l'histoire » originale, pourquoi s'en priver ? Enfin, j'espère que le chapitre qui arrive te plaira ! Bisouss

Marilyn : Helloo ! Mercii pour la review, je suis ravie que ça t'ait plu ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite…

* * *

_Was a long and dark December /From the rooftops I remember /There was snow /__White snow_

_(…)_

_I t__ook my love down to Violet Hill /There we sat in snow /All that time she was silent still_

_So if you love me / __Won't you let me know?_

_(…)_

_Why'd you let me go?_

**[Coldplay**_** , Violet Hill**_**]**

**

* * *

  
**

**o**O**o**

**Chapitre XX**

**//**_ Les fins ne devraient pas laisser un goût aussi amer, puisque ce qui suit est parfois mieux._**//**

**o**O**o**

**Journal d'Hermione Granger**

11/11/1998

_C__her journal,_

_Tu t'en doutes, ça n'a pas manqué, Ron et moi sommes de nouveau ensemble. C'était si prévisible, et pourtant, je suis tellement heureuse ! Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour t'écrire, je viens juste de me souvenir qu'il faudrait que je t'en informe, mais vu que je suis entre deux cours... Emily et Gonzague sont partis chercher quelque chose pour se nourrir, ces cours magistraux sur l'Histoire de l'élaboration du Ministère de la Magie Britannique sont plutôt longs et assommants, même si je pense qu'en les remaniant un peu on pourrait obtenir des cours passionnants ! Edgar, lui, est allé courir après son tuteur : c'est une fille de troisième année, et je ne pense pas me tromper en supposant qu'elle lui fait de l'effet. C'est même assez flagrant ! Le pauvre, il me fait penser à Ron lorsqu'il était encore fasciné par Fleur... Donc, je t'expliquais que Ron et moi sommes de nouveau ensemble ! Je suppose que Harry et Gin' y sont pour quelque chose, car je ne pense pas que Ron aurait fait les choses aussi romantiquement de lui-même. Je devais passer le week-end en Angleterre, ce qui était plus rare depuis notre rupture, et en profiter pour passer un après-midi avec Ginny à Pré-au-Lard. Il faisait très froid – penses-tu, en novembre – aussi suis-je allée l'attendre aux Trois Balais, en sirotant une bonne Bierraubeurre. Cependant, elle ne venait pas, et Luna a fini par débouler dans l'endroit, en me disant que Ginny avait de retard, mais que je pouvais aller la rejoindre dans le parc, si je voulais. Vu que je m'ennuyais, c'est ce que j'ai fait, et puis je n'étais pas mécontente de retourner à l'occasion vers Poudlard. Lorsque je suis arrivée au niveau du lac – il était entièrement gelé ! – je commençais vraiment à me demander si Ginny n'avait pas croisé un certain Harry de ma connaissance en chemin et ne m'avait pas tout simplement oubliée ! C'est alors que j'ai vu la neige fondre tout autour de moi, en cercle, et des fleurs d'une variété étonnante et splendide se mettre à pousser. J'étais stupéfaite, je ne pouvais pas avancer. Puis j'ai entendu un sifflement, qui me semblait familier. En levant les yeux, j'ai vu un balai qui volait dans les airs, et qui se rapprochait de moi et de mon coin de printemps. Je n'ai pas tardé à reconnaître Ron. Il s'est approché tout doucement de moi, tout en volant, tout en faisant tourner sa baguette. J'ai compris que tout ceci était son oeuvre, mais tu sais que j'étais encore en colère, donc je lui ai demandé s'il croyait vraiment pouvoir se faire pardonner son « idiotie patente» par des fleurs. Il devait s'attendre à ma réticence, et il m'a proposé de monter sur le balai avec lui. Bien entendu, j'ai refusé. Alors il est remonté dans les airs, et utilisant un sort de « Sonorus », il a commencé à me parler. « Je suis désolé Hermione, tu as raison, je suis ridicule, immature, jaloux, égoïste, aveugle et emporté, et je ne te mérite pas. Je t'ai laissée tomber sans raison, simplement vaincu par tous ces défauts qui font celui que je suis. Je tente de m'améliorer, crois-moi, je tente vraiment de faire en sorte que mes défauts cessent de dicter ma conduite, et de te blesser, mais ils font ce que je suis. Je ne peux que les tempérer, les étouffer, mais non les annihiler, car je ne veux pas m'annihiler moi-même, je ne veux pas me faire disparaître, car alors disparaîtrait cette part qui me semble louable en moi, cette part de Ron qui est moins détestable, cette part de moi qui t'aime. Je t'aime Hermione, je t'aime follement, jalousement, égoïstement, avec immaturité, mais je t'aime, et parce que je t'aime, je ne t'imposerai pas mes défauts. Excuse-moi, je t'en prie, et quant à la suite de notre histoire, c'est à toi de choisir. » Il avait bien choisi ses mots, le bougre, et bien entendu, j'ai craqué. Que pouvais-je faire d'autre ? Comme une idiote, je me suis mise à pleurer, et quant il m'a rejointe, dans ce coin fleuri, nous nous sommes embrassés, c'était couru d'avance, mais... J'ai senti que ce n'étaient pas les mêmes baisers qu'avant. C'était beaucoup mieux, il y avait des vérités derrière nous, et je me suis vraiment sentie aimée et chérie, non pas seulement en temps que petite amie, mais comme une femme. Et je me suis dit qu'heureusement nous avions eu cette dispute, car sinon, notre couple n'aurait vraiment pas duré, et je n'aurai pas connu ce sentiment d'éternité... Ce sentiment qui m'a semblé à la hauteur de mes espérances, enfin._

_Je dois te laisser, le cours va reprendre, mais je ne pouvais pas attendre. Ron vient me rejoindre ce soir, tant pis si l'on est en semaine, je me sens heureuse, heureuse, heureuse ! Comme une jeune femme de dix-neuf ans normale, comme pourrait l'être Emily, qui n'a pas connu la dernière guerre. Et c'est formidable._

**o**O**o**

Hermione avait apporté ses carnets à son bureau. Après tout, Miranda lui avait confié l'enquête sur Lucius Malefoy, et si ses carnets pouvaient apporter une quelconque nouveauté, ce ne serait pas un sacrilège que de s'occuper d'affaires plutôt personnelles alors qu'elle était dans son office. Même si… Elle était parfaitement consciente que si elle s'affairait tant à en déchiffrer les pages, c'était bien pour des raisons plus personnelles. Plus d'une semaine s'était passé depuis la grande cérémonie de signature des accords de la LSA, et les évènements plus intrinsèques qui s'y étaient déroulés. Elle n'avait pas revu Malefoy depuis, il respectait son besoin de recul. Harry venait parfois lui rendre visite, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être surprise par certaines de ses questions. Il semblait deviner ses sentiments… Même si elle savait que son meilleur ami avait une extraordinaire capacité d'empathie, qui était parfois même un peu handicapante, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cela étrange. Par ailleurs, elle se consacrait bien plus à ses enfants, et attendait un hibou imminent de Ron. Elle voulait lui rendre visite un de ces soirs, discuter calmement, régler les choses. Elle avait beau s'énoncer ces consignes très placidement, comme à son habitude, elle anticipait et s'inquiétait. C'était toujours Ron… La force qu'un prénom, une personne, pouvait avoir sur les sens et les sentiments d'une autre, en dépit de toute raison, était stupéfiante. Hermione en avait déjà deux exemples à son actif…

Les jours toujours aussi hivernaux s'étiraient avec une lenteur désespérante. Les frimas semblaient s'être installés sur le paysage anglais comme s'ils devaient ne jamais partir, et le maigre crachin que libéraient les nuages gris et pollués de Londres était si glacé qu'il faisait songer à de la neige fondue. La jeune femme se prenait à rêver de printemps, de pouvoir sortir et flâner hors de ces lieux clos qui l'oppressaient. Mais à présent, bien au contraire, elle s'y enfermait en se lançant à corps perdu dans son enquête. La porte de son bureau couina et Hermione sourit en reconnaissant Willehm Ellery, qui entrait, sa cape perlée de gouttes de bruine qui miroitaient dans la lumière de la pièce.

.- Hermione ! J'ai du nouveau.

.- Vraiment ? s'enquit la jeune femme, très intriguée.

Il se débarrassa de son manteau en l'accrochant au recoin d'une armoire et s'assit à califourchon sur un carton. L'air franchement réjoui, il paraissait quelques bonnes années de moins.

.- Votre Neil Dodge, vous savez l'Américain de la délégation qui s'est chargée de cette LSA ?

.- Oui, oui, je sais bien qui c'est.

.- Il est apparemment à froid avec la famille Malefoy, ainsi que vous l'aviez soupçonné. Il a été élevé en Amérique, mais il passait du fait d'un lien familial toutes ses vacances avec les Greengrass.

.- D'où ses liens avec Astoria.

.- Effectivement, je crois qu'ils étaient de lointains cousins – pas de lien du sang. Une alliance quelconque, sans doute.

.- Et donc… ?

Willehm appuya ses mains sur ses genoux, se penchant en avant. Son regard était presque rieur, tant il semblait ravi de ce qu'il avait appris.

.- J'ai récolté tout cela en allant avec Jane à la rencontre de Daphné Greengrass. Jenny la connaissait un peu du fait de leurs familles respectives, et elle a su provoquer les confidences.

.- C'est tout à fait elle ! sourit Hermione.

.- Je ne pense pas que Daphné sache quoi que ce soit sur notre affaire, mais elle connaît des détails intéressants. Neil aurait cessé de rendre visite aux Greengrass pendant les années de guerre, ce qui est logique, d'autant que sa famille était farouchement opposée au Lord Noir et à son délire eugénique. Il a cependant entretenu une correspondance très fournie avec sa cousine – Astoria. Quand la guerre s'est terminée, il a délibérément décidé de venir faire ses études en Angleterre, pour l'aider en cette période de reconstruction. Possible qu'il ait déjà eu à ce moment-là le béguin pour elle.

.- Ce n'est pas improbable.

.- Il a alors rencontré Drago Malefoy, puisqu'elle était déjà avec lui. Dodge était alors fortement hostile au nom de Malefoy, et je crois que, malgré quelques efforts aux débuts, ses rapports avec le petit ami de sa cousine se sont mués en une antipathie glaciale. Pendant la période des procès, Neil était toujours extrêmement présent. Pour Astoria, toujours.

Neil sortit de sa poche un vieil exemplaire chiffonné de _la Gazette_. Se relevant, il le déplia sur le bureau et pointa une photo animée. Celle-ci montrait le procès de Lucius Malefoy, la première partie, lorsqu'il n'était pas encore question d'appel, et qui n'avait pas été censurée. Hermione put y distinguer Drago, qui semblait comparaître comme témoin, plus loin Lucius, Narcissa, Astoria… Et en arrière-plan, un jeune homme brun séduisant qui ne paraissait pas accorder la moindre attention à Drago. De fait, il consolait Astoria, qui semblait troublée. L'article qui se déroulait autour de l'image était titré : « **Je ne renierai jamais mon père**_ ; la piété du fils du meurtrier signe-t-elle la fin de l'hégémonie Malefoy ?_ »

.- Neil était là…

.- Oui, un soutien de premier plan. Je me souviens que cette partie du procès s'était déroulée sur des dents-de-scie, car il fallait jouer sur l'opinion publique. On s'en était plutôt bien tiré, commenta Willehm.

.- Forcément, Astoria devait craindre pour Malefoy. Avec une telle déclaration…

.- Elle n'est pas aussi dévouée qu'elle en a l'air, souligna l'avocat.

Hermione releva la tête vers lui en haussant les sourcils. Ellery s'était rassis sur son carton et la contemplait avec malice. Hermione aimait bien ces moments où il semblait mener le jeu, car elle avait l'impression que trouver le fin mot de l'enquête Malefoy était possible. Cela la rassurait de voir qu'elle pouvait aussi se reposer sur lui. Elle devinait également quel avocat féroce il avait pu être et aurait pu devenir. Mais peut-être alors n'aurait-il pas été cet homme très gentil et un peu timide, toujours agréable, qu'elle et Jenny connaissaient. Sûrement. Et ç'aurait été dommage, en un sens.

.- Que voulez-vous dire ?

.- Qu'elle appréciait déjà beaucoup Neil Dodge. Qu'elle oscillait entre son mari et lui. Elle l'avait d'ailleurs presque toujours fait, étant éperdument amoureuse de Malefoy mais irrésistiblement attirée par son ami d'enfance, son plus fidèle soutien. C'est ce que Daphné nous a dit, et je veux bien la croire. Ne m'avez-vous pas confié, après tout, qu'elle semblait être tendue lorsqu'elle avait rencontré Dodge il y a quelques jours.

.- Au point de raconter des mensonges, à ce qu'on m'a dit, murmura Hermione, pensive.

Exactement.

Hermione esquissa un vague sourire crispé. Peu à peu, dans un tourbillon effréné, les nouvelles pièces que venait lui apporter Willehm s'intégraient en son esprit. Astoria avait sans doute dû réellement mentir à Dodge, c'était plus que vraisemblable. Et Neil qui s'apprêtait à quitter l'Angleterre ! Il lui avait semblé bouleversé. Cette histoire… Les liens commençaient à se faire en son esprit, entre les différents personnages, leurs sentiments et leurs ambitions. La jeune femme sentit ses joues chauffer, n'y tenant plus, elle se releva et ouvrit d'un geste brusque la fenêtre. Même si elle savait que tout cela n'était que magique, elle savoura un instant l'air glacé qui venait la calmer, puis se mit à parler avec lenteur, autant pour elle-même qu'à Willehm, qui restait poliment silencieux.

.- Pour comprendre l'affaire de Lucius… Il faut aller à sa genèse. Et cette genèse semble trouver une de ses sources dans ses descendants. Bien, mettons qu'il y ait eu ce triangle amoureux entre Malefoy, Astoria et Dodge. Malefoy déteste Dodge, mais l'accepte pour Astoria. Neil hait doublement Malefoy pour ce qu'il représente, mais aussi parce qu'il a la femme qu'il aime, et malgré tout il reste pour Astoria, parce qu'il a l'espoir qu'elle se détourne de son époux. Quant à elle… Elle est prise entre les deux, elle ne sait pas quoi faire. Elle est folle de Malefoy, ça tout le monde le sait, mais elle doit sans doute flirter avec son cousin.

.- Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut.

.- Exact.

Hermione souffla. Étrangement, si tant est que cela puisse être possible, elle se sentait plus proche encore d'Astoria, et l'estimait. Elle avait l'impression que, finalement, toutes deux se ressemblaient, et c'en était troublant. Pourtant, elle se doutait bien qu'elle n'aurait jamais l'occasion de véritablement la connaître.

.- Reprenons. C'est la période des procès. La peine capitale, le baiser du Détraqueur, a été abolie, mais c'est une période de haute tension. Des attaques ont lieu, des soulèvements, ce n'est pas vraiment la paix que tous espéraient. Les haines sont tenaces, l'opinion publique est sans concession. Lucius Malefoy est aux tribunaux, il est finalement condamné à la peine que vous savez, trente-cinq années de réclusion. Les Lestrange sont morts, puisque Rodolphus s'est donné la mort, il n'y a plus de Black, les autres familles ont leurs propres problèmes. Pendant ce temps, Drago et Astoria se sont mariés, et elle est enceinte. La grossesse se passe bien, et c'est sans doute la lueur de joie qui subsiste dans l'existence des Malefoy. Une demande d'appel est faite, et ils sont relativement confiants quant son issue.

.- Nous n'avions presque aucun doute, et nous envisagions, au pire, une réclusion de cinq années, avec sans doute la possibilité d'effectuer la peine sous conditionnelle. Et effectivement, la grossesse d'Astoria relançait la confiance, c'était le signe de la vie de la famille Malefoy, la preuve qu'elle ne se laisserait pas abattre.

.- Bien sûr, le procès de Drago Malefoy était à venir, mais après tout, il n'avait pas tué, n'est-ce pas ?

.- Il n'avait pas tué dans la période de la guerre, en effet, acquiesça Ellery. Mais qu'en est-il de ce que nous avons découvert ?

.- J'y viens, bien que l'on n'ait pas encore de preuve formelle.

Willehm haussa les sourcils vers Hermione. Elle se doutait bien qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle s'obstinait dans cette ligne de conduite, mais comment lui expliquer ? Elle voulait à tout prix avoir le cœur net.

.- Donc, Neil est toujours là. Beaucoup de gens en veulent à la famille Malefoy. Certains sont mécontents du jugement qui a été rendu, et il y a aussi ces groupes de mages noirs qui tentent de profiter de la situation politique encore fragile pour tenter un coup d'éclat… Et là, Astoria fait une fausse-couche fatale pour son enfant, à quelques semaines de son terme. Pour que l'enfant meurt, il faut qu'il y ait eu une certaine violence, non ?

.- C'est fort probable, et cela correspondrait aux éléments que nous possédons. De plus, la version de l'accident n'est que celle qui a été relayée par les journaux, la version officielle.

.- Et l'on apprend que Malefoy fils a tué. Or ce ne peut être qu'après la guerre. Et enfin, on étouffe le cas Malefoy, et Lucius disparaît de prison. Et l'on vous muselle. Par Merlin, Willehm, je n'arrive pas à établir un rapport logique entre les faits… Pourtant je sens bien que nous y sommes presque.

.- Presque. De toute évidence, il nous manque quelque chose.

Willehm et Hermione restèrent silencieux quelques instants. Le jeune avocat tapotait mollement des doigts sur le bout de journal que, dans sa joie, il avait apporté. Certes, les informations affluaient et pourtant… Il avait toujours l'impression de brasser du vide. Pourtant, il avait cruellement besoin de savoir, non seulement par curiosité, pour découvrir le fond de cette histoire dangereusement captivante, mais plus personnellement, pour savoir pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il été sacrifié. Pour être enfin en paix avec lui-même, et qui sait, recommencer. Être heureux et non plus terrorisé. Aimer sans avoir l'air d'un paria, et sans terrifier sa compagne par des crises d'angoisse. Vivre. Ses sourcils s'étaient froncés en accents graves. Il releva son regard clair vers Hermione. La jeune femme, qu'il commençait à connaître, avait son air typiquement pincé, et tortillait nerveusement une mèche de cheveux autour de son index. Encore un instant, et elle allait se mordre les lèvres, s'amusa à deviner Willehm. Elle ainsi que Jane _Jenny_ Rosier avaient été une bouffée d'air frais dans sa vie, une arrivée d'espoir. Hermione était l'amie, la confidente, l'épaule sûre et la conversation apaisante et agréable. Jane était la joie, l'espièglerie, l'enjouement et les rires, la jeunesse qui lui manquaient. Pourtant, il n'était pas beaucoup plus vieux qu'elle. L'avocat s'éclaircit la gorge, et Hermione releva la tête, intriguée.

.- Je ne vois qu'une seule solution pour connaître enfin le fin mot de cette affaire. Si les voies légales ne suffisent pas… Il faudra emprunter les autres. Espionner, fouiller. Cesser les recherches documentaires et passer à l'action. Je ne veux pas vous forcer Hermione, car cette histoire m'est personnelle, mais, me suivrez-vous ?

.- Bien sûr Willehm, et il y a fort à prier que notre petit trio n'ait pas à se dissoudre.

**o**O**o**

**Journal d'Hermione Granger**

1/12/1998

_Cher journal,_

_Le Parlement anglais a été attaqué par un groupe d'activistes sorciers. La situation est catastrophique. J'ai l'impression que nous sommes de retour au temps de Guy Fawkes et de la Conspiration des poudres, et pourtant nul mort n'a été à déplorer – ni parmi les victimes, ni chez les coupables. C'est ce que disent les journaux, et j'ai du mal à y croire. Il faut calmer les populations, n'est-ce pas ? Ne pas les affoler en ces temps de relevailles, après toutes ces années de violence constante. Mais il faut croire que l'être humain n'en a jamais assez, que cette furieuse énergie de destruction qui bouillonne en lui est insatiable. Merlin ! Je me sens loin de tout, ici, en Hollande. Je reçois quelques nouvelles de première main grâce à Ron et à Harry, qui suivent les éléments de près puisque ils sont à la IFA. Je voudrais retourner à Londres, mais les transports ont été gelés, et seul le courrier peut encore transiter. Apparemment, les élèves de Poudlard ont leurs cours suspendus, d'après ce que m'ont écrit Ginny et Luna, et leurs professeurs ont été réquisitionnés. Je meurs d'envie de retourner en Angleterre, et je me sens tellement désemparée d'être si loin ! Heureusement, Edgar, Emily et Gonzague m'entourent, ils me croient bouleversée. Ce n'est pas tant ça, après tout… J'ai vécu pire non ? C'est juste l'envie, égoïste somme toute, d'y être. J'ai vécu pire... À cette simple évocation, ma séance de torture au Manoir Malefoy me revient en mémoire… J'aimerais pouvoir gommer ce souvenir, effacer toutes ces affreuses images. Si me souvenir à jamais des Doloris que j'ai subis pouvait au moins m'ôter la mémoire de ces trop nombreux morts, de ces visages éplorés... Mais je sais bien que ce serait vain, ces images me constituent. Alors le moins que je puisse faire est de détailler les évènements en tes pages, d'exorciser mes souvenirs comme mon état présent._

_Déjà, même si je ne l'ai que peu évoqué, il faut savoir que cette Paix que nous espérions tant n'est pas aussi idyllique que ce qu'il nous était permis de rêver. Les mentalités n'ont pas diamétralement changé, et les rancoeurs personnelles sont autant d'obstacles à un retour à l'ordre paisible. La douleur de la perte de tous ceux qui sont tombés durant la guerre, les grands procès, les perquisitions, la restructuration du Ministère… Tout cela pèse sur les épaules de la communauté sorcière, qui de par ses profondes divergences ne semble pas coopérer autant que l'on pourrait s'y attendre. Récemment, une loi interdisant le baiser du Détraqueur comme peine capitale avait été promulguée, et il m'avait semblé que les esprits se seraient apaisés. On aurait pu s'y attendre non ? C'était pour moi l'une des plus grandes avancées qui ait été faite en matière judiciaire depuis bien des années. De toute façon, tu le sais bien, depuis que j'ai eu connaissance de cette peine, je n'ai cessé d'en être horrifiée. Cela a dû également augmenter avec ma connaissance de Sirius Black. L'idée qu'une créature aussi… Maladive, inhumaine, qu'un Détraqueur, ait le droit d'avaler l'âme d'un individu... Non pas de le tuer, pire, de le vider. De le condamner à être, et non plus à exister. Cette simple pensée me fait horreur, aussi cette loi m'avait mise en joie. Il semble bien que je sois l'une des seules. Mardi, un groupe de sorciers versés en Magie Noire a pris possession du Parlement moldu. On ne sait pas s'ils avaient un lien quelconque avec les mangemorts, mais il ne serait pas inconcevable de penser que d'autres groupuscules profitent du déclin de Voldemort pour le remplacer en tant que côté sombre, comme contrepoids. Après tout, il en a toujours été ainsi, Grindelwald avait pris la place du grand mage noir du XIXème, et lui-même a été remplacé par Tom Elvis Jedusort. Cela semble être sans fin, comme soumis à l'Ouroboros. Possible, d'ailleurs, rien ne prouve que des rituels n'aient pas été exécutés pour veiller à cet équilibre du mal… Mais je préfère ne rien imaginer à ce sujet. _

_Pour en revenir à l'attentat… Les aurors sont intervenus à temps, mais ils n'ont pu prendre les sorciers. Par contre, il fallait effacer la mémoire des moldus, or certains se sont enfuis, ont répandu la nouvelle, plusieurs députés sont allés parler à des journalistes. Une sorte de panique teintée d'hystérie collective s'est emparée du monde moldu, ou tout du moins de Londres. Le Premier Ministre est, paraît-il, furieux, et il y a fort à parier que notre ministre intérimaire de la Magie ne reste pas longtemps en place. Il a même été convoqué par la reine pour se faire réprimander. Je comprends que les moldus en aient assez de subir nos ingérences, ils ont leurs propres problèmes. Mes parents m'ont d'ailleurs envoyé un hibou en me demandant des précisions à ce sujet. Ils craignaient qu'une nouvelle guerre ne commence dans mon… Mon monde. Je n'espère pas._

_Voilà donc, mon cher journal, l'état des choses. Normalement, je devrais être capable de rentrer en Angleterre pour le week-end. Il me tarde. J'espère que la situation se rééquilibrera bientôt, je dois t'avouer que cette menace invisible et inconnue m'angoisse. À la prochaine, alors !_

**o**O**o**

Pansy observait le vent frapper de ses assauts les bouleaux souples qui faisaient face à la fenêtre de son manoir. Fragiles, comme des fétus de paille sous la poigne humaine, ils pliaient, mais jamais ne cassaient. Leurs troncs blancs marbrés d'ébène ressortaient dans la nuit sombre de ce mois de février glacial. La pluie tombait comme par à-coups, elle aussi vaincue par ce vent impétueux qui soufflait, inaltérable, sur l'étendue herbeuse de la lande vallonnée que la jeune femme surplombait depuis sa fenêtre. L'herbe esquissait des vagues gracieuses, l'on se serait cru dans une mer en pleine tempête. Dans un bateau sur le point de sombrer, de se briser dans l'écume fumante.

La jeune femme ne parvenait pas à dormir. Elle avait vu les Malefoy, aujourd'hui. Ils allaient se séparer. C'est ce qu'ils lui avaient dit, aussi simplement que ça. Et l'un comme l'autre semblait déjà ailleurs, loin. Elle ne parvenait pas à l'admettre, à comprendre que cela se passe ainsi, si vite. Dans les familles de sang pur, on ne se séparait pas. On s'arrangeait, on faisait de son mieux. Et puis… Drago et Astoria lui avaient toujours semblé être le couple fiable, lié. Elle avait bien vu qu'il y avait quelques incompréhensions, elle n'était pas aveugle, mais la nouvelle l'avait surprise. Se pouvait-il donc qu'ils se séparent, réellement ? Et elle avait pensé à son enquête, à Granger. Elle devait s'avouer que beaucoup problèmes avaient commencé après la fausse-couche d'Astoria, et ne s'étaient pas résorbés depuis. Après la disparition de Lucius, également, puisque les faits semblaient concorder. Et elle voulait savoir en quoi, pourquoi. Qu'est-ce qui les avait changé ? Et qu'est-ce qui les avait tenus ensemble aussi longtemps, quel secret terrible ?.. Un secret qui devait les avoir rongés, qui de toute évidence les avait détruits.

Pansy resserra les pans de son chandail sur sa poitrine dénudée. Le froid qui l'entourait l'engourdissait, mais elle avait l'habitude de ces demeures trop grandes, trop froides. Ses cheveux noirs et souples pendaient sur ses épaules, et elle en voyait le reflet sombre dans la vitre. Comme les ailes noires d'un oiseau de mauvaise augure. Elle le savait, elle n'avait jamais été beaucoup aimée, et elle-même n'était pas des plus tendre avec la plupart des gens. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle aimait, elle se donnait toute entière. Et parfois même, on le lui rendait. Ça n'avait pas été facile, dans sa propre famille tout d'abord. La petite Pansy, si peu gracieuse, si brune. Un regard trop mauvais qu'elle affichait presque constamment. Puis elle avait aimé quelques rares élus, s'était ouverte, avait affiché sa beauté. Drago, Théodore, Astoria, Blaise, Selene… Toujours les mêmes dans le fond, à part quelques rares exceptions. Ce qui expliquait qu'elle veillait au grain, qu'elle ne voulait pas les perdre. Mais elle avait l'impression qu'on ne l'écoutait pas, et elle ne savait que faire.

Soudain, deux bras chauds lui enserrèrent la taille. Presque instinctivement, elle se retourna et se blottit dans la chaleur aimante et rassurante de Théodore. Son mari, la personne la plus chère à son cœur. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'elle pourrait aimer autant, et surtout l'aimer, lui. C'était lui, plus que quiconque, qui l'avait aidée à sortir de son mur d'âpreté, à perdre ses mauvais regards, à dévoiler la fleur que supposait son prénom. Elle n'était pas censée tomber amoureuse de lui, ni même s'attacher à ce grand et maigre jeune homme, trop pâle, à la beauté trouble, étrange. Trop froid, détaché du groupe mené alors par Drago Malefoy. Au regard toujours à moitié attentif, indifférent au monde. Mais elle, il la regardait toujours avec attention. Il l'écoutait, il s'intéressait à elle. À elle en tant que personne, avec une patience et une moquerie toujours tendres, et non pas à elle en ce qu'elle était une fille. Une fille. Elle haïssait ce nom, si commun, qui diminuait tant. Elle n'était pas une fille, ni même une femme, elle était, tout simplement. Et pas même Drago, qui pourtant était proche d'elle, ne l'avait compris. Théodore si. Mais il l'avait laissée se perdre avant de se l'attacher. Il avait peur lui aussi. Il n'était pas si calme qu'il le laissait croire. Parfois même, il pouvait sembler terrible. Mais elle l'aimait, lui, car il était.

Elle enfouit son visage dans son cou et murmura :

.- Je te manquais, tu étais trop seul, dans notre lit ?

.- Possible. À quoi penses-tu, Pan ? Tu sembles inquiète.

.- Ce n'est rien, juste des bêtises.

.- Des bêtises ?

.- Oui. Le monde change, et je ne pourrai l'empêcher de faire de la sorte. Il le faisait bien avant que je ne sois, et il le fera encore après. Donc je m'ennuie l'esprit avec des bêtises.

.- C'est la séparation de Drago et d'Astoria ?

.- Tout… Tu le sais, j'ai toujours eu peur. Mais je m'améliore, acheva-t-elle en souriant.

.- Tu peux avoir peur. C'est sain.

Il lui déposa un baiser sur le front. Son visage anguleux semblait fait d'albâtre dans la lumière nocturne. Pansy se sentit se réchauffer à sa seule vue. C'était si bon de l'avoir, pourquoi donc fallait-il se préoccuper des autres ? Il la prit dans ses bras et l'entraîna vers la chambre conjugale. Lorsqu'ils y furent, il retourna s'allonger, les bras en croix. Pansy resta à le contempler quelques instants. Ils ne parlaient pas, ils n'en avaient pas vraiment besoin. Il la couvait de son doux regard bis, confiant, alors qu'elle se débarrassait de son tricot de laine. Elle se glissa dans les draps encore tièdes et se mit en travers de lui. Le surplombant légèrement, le visage à quelques pouces du sien, elle murmura :

.- Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

.- Bien sûr.

Elle se redressa légèrement, posant ses mains sur le torse de l'ancien serpentard, le regardant dans les yeux, toujours.

.- Pourquoi Drago n'a-t-il jamais eu de procès ? Je me le demande… Toi, tu as dû comparaître, alors même que seul ton père était impliqué. Alors même que tu ne l'as jamais tellement connu, puisqu'il était toujours en fuite, puis en prison.

.- Je ne sais pas si Drago veut qu'on le sache…

.- Tu sais.. ? hoqueta-t-elle. Tu sais pourquoi il n'a pas été jugé ?

.- Chhht… souffla Théodore. Je sais oui, mais pas tout. J'ai surpris certaines… conversations. Je ne suis pas supposé savoir, c'est pourquoi je reste silencieux à ce sujet.

.- Et tu me diras... ?

Le ton de Pansy était légèrement impérieux. Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire et l'attrapa par la hanche, amusé par l'impatience de sa femme, appréciant la tiédeur au creux de sa paume. Toutefois, comme elle semblait réellement vouloir savoir, il chercha ses mots.

.- Tu ne le répèteras pas ?

.- Je verrais.

.- _Pansy._

.- Théodore, tu me fais confiance, oui ou non ?

.- Oui, bien sûr.

Il souffla légèrement. Il espérait qu'il n'était pas en train de commettre une erreur. Sans doute n'en savait-il pas assez pour révéler quoique ce soit de capital. Et puis il détestait devoir cacher des choses à Pansy. L'heure tardive meublée par les seuls gémissements lascifs du vent incitait aux confidences. Il tendit son bras et laissa la jeune femme s'installer contre celui-ci.

.- Drago devait avoir son procès. Et apparemment… Il y aurait eu des problèmes. Il semble qu'il ait tué quelqu'un.

.- Oh…

Pansy le savait, naturellement. Granger lui avait envoyé l'information. Mais jusqu'à présent, elle n'en était pas sûre.

.- La famille Malefoy était ruinée. Le Ministère avait prévu de les utiliser comme exemple. De les saigner à blanc, de tout leur prendre et de les laisser sans rien.

.- Je ne trouve pas ça frappant quand je vais leur rendre visite. Leur manoir est somptueux, et leur train de vie… N'en parlons pas.

.- Exactement. Il semblerait, à ce que j'ai compris, qu'ils aient conclu un arrangement avec le Ministre. Quelque chose au sujet de Lucius Malefoy. Je préfère ne pas savoir, mais il est possible que le Ministère les fasse chanter. Je suis presque sûr que c'est ça. Ils gardent leur réputation et leur rang, mais ils sont muselés, à la botte du Ministère. Je ne sais pas contre quoi on les fait chanter, et je pense bien que ça ait un rapport avec . Je pense également que le Ministère a quelque chose à se reprocher, car sinon, il n'aurait pas abandonné aussi facilement l'occasion de démolir toute la famille. C'est à peu près tout ce que j'en sais, et en général, j'évite d'y penser. À eux de démêler leurs propres problèmes, ils ne m'ont pas demandé mon aide, après tout.

Théodore regardait le tissu tendu au-dessus de lui, qui composait la courtine de leur lit à baldaquin. Pansy restait silencieuse. Il espérait qu'elle ne répéterait pas. Il lui faisait confiance, mais il savait que ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de s'entêter avec lui. Elle semblait véritablement vouloir connaître le fond de l'affaire. Et elle ne semblait pas être novice dans cette histoire. Qu'importait, il attendrait qu'elle se confie. Elle le faisait toujours.

Il se releva et alla à son tour contempler le parc. Lui qui était tout prêt d'aller se recoucher se retrouvait à présent agité. Sans doute était-ce là une part des pensées qui avaient troublé la nuit de son épouse. Pansy se rassit sur le lit et le regarda. Il croisa son regard et lui sourit avec tendresse, pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas fâché. Ses cheveux noirs et souples étaient renversés d'un côté de sa nuque, et ses sourcils se fronçaient légèrement. Elle semblait réfléchir.

.- Théo, tu m'as dis que tu crois qu'on les fait chanter ?

.- C'est cela.

.- Mais si le Ministère, ou qui que ce soit, a tout intérêt à cet arrangement… Pourquoi ne révèlent-ils pas tout ?

.- À toi de leur demander, ma chérie.

.- C'est cela…

Pansy secoua la tête, exaspérée. Enfin, elle soupira légèrement, et esquissa un geste engageant vers son mari.

.- Bon tu viens ou tu attends que je vienne te chercher. Tu sais, puisque nous sommes tous les deux réveillés…

Théodore esquissa un sourire séducteur. Celui-ci s'élargit quand il vit son épouse s'allonger avec délices dans le lit, le regard brillant. Il se rapprocha doucement et s'allongea à ses côtés, ses mains se perdant dans un froissement frivole vers ses courbes voluptueuses. Et alors que leurs lèvres se scellaient dans une gourmandise pleine de tendresse, il songea que tout bien pesé, il laisserait Pansy faire ce qu'elle voulait de ce qu'il lui avait dit. Qu'importait, après tout ? Tant que l'avenir cimentait le passé, et que le monde continuait de tourner…

**o**O**o**

Hermione tourna la clef de son bureau avec plaisir. La journée avait été longue, et elle désespérait de plus en plus de ne connaître chaque jour que les quatre murs de son bureau. Quelques années plus tôt, elle aurait difficilement pu croire qu'elle serait réduite à tant de paperasseries. La jeune femme se souvenait de cet idéaliste qui avait dit que si l'on pouvait encore compter le nombre de pièces où l'on avait passé sa journée, c'est que l'on restait enfermé en soi-même. Qui était-ce donc, un moldu, un sorcier ? Ç'aurait même pu sortir de la bouche de Dumbledore lui-même, songea-t-elle avec dérision. En ce cas, elle menait une bien piètre existence, elle qui voulait prendre un nouveau départ. Elle se faisait l'effet d'un enfant clopinant, qui avait encore du mal à marcher. Mais, peu importait, puisqu'elle se déplaçait enfin. Pas très habilement, pas très loin, mais elle se déplaçait. C'était déjà un début.

Elle salua Archibald qui tentait avec obstination de faire entrer une liasse de dossiers dans sa mallette.

.- Besoin d'aide ?

.- Non merci, mais c'est gentil Mrs Weasley.

.- Comment se fait-il que tu sois encore ici ? Tu ne t'es pas enfui avec les deux autres ? Même Jenny n'est plus là, c'est te dire.

.- Je tentais de fignoler mon rapport de stage.

.- Ah, merci Merlin, enfin un stagiaire sérieux ! plaisanta Hermione. C'est plutôt rare.

Archibald lui sourit en retour. Il s'était révélé être le plus motivé des trois, ses deux acolytes ayant préféré s'engager en une romance plus ou moins appréciée, mais néanmoins assez tumultueuse pour leur faire négliger leur travail. Toutefois, Hermione était ravie pour le jeune Écossais, qu'elle avait pris en affection. Il était plutôt jeune, quelque vingt-deux années, guère plus, mais il semblait déterminé. Son stage dans leur département serait une excellente étape à apposer sur son _Curriculum Vitae_, et la jeune femme se promettait déjà de lui offrir une très bonne appréciation. Elle lui tint la porte du département, puis après avoir éteint les lumières, marcha avec lui dans les couloirs du Ministère, en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

.- Vous aussi, vous finissez tard, fit remarquer Archibald. Il me semblait pourtant que vous aviez une enquête en cours ?

.- Tu ne perds rien de vue, dis donc, s'esclaffa Hermione. Oui, j'ai bien une enquête – dont je ne préciserai pas le contenu –, et c'est pour achever tout ce que je néglige comme travail routinier que je dois m'attarder ici. Pourtant, crois-moi, je ne demande qu'à rentrer chez moi.

Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle mentait à moitié. Ce n'était pas vrai, elle allait voir Ron ce soir. Et elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle avait hâte ou non. Par ailleurs, elle n'avait reçu aucune nouvelle de Malefoy. Elle se plaisait à croire qu'il tenait parole, qu'il lui donnait du temps. Pourtant, son esprit n'était toujours pas clair, et elle se demandait s'il le serait jamais. Vivre l'instant présent, voilà ce que lui avait conseillé Jenny entre deux volumes de Biomagie. Agir, oser, et ne pas penser à ce que l'on fait. Car alors arrive la réflexion, qui entrave tout, si bien qu'aucune échappatoire n'était plus possible. De toute façon, l'on n'était jamais autant soi-même que lorsque l'on arrêtait de penser, lorsque l'on se laissait pousser instinctivement, émotionnellement, et que le conventionnel perdait de sa force, avait ajouté avec conviction l'aspirante médicomage. _Oui mais…_ Toujours ce mais. De toute façon, Hermione se devait définitivement de voir Ron, et son estomac se nouait déjà lentement. La compagnie d'Archibald lui était d'un grand bien dans la mesure où il la distrayait. Et puis, elle aimait parler avec lui, tout comme, supposait-elle, il appréciait sa conversation.

.- Je crois que vous vous trompez, je n'ignore pas totalement le contenu de votre enquête. Déjà, je sais que c'est au sujet des Malefoy, et que ce n'est pas officiel. Et sans doute que cela fera grand bruit quand vous en aurez fini avec, énonça le jeune homme avec un grand sourire, le souffle légèrement court de porter sa lourde mallette.

.- Oui, tu as raison, un bon point pour toi, et fin de l'histoire. Crois-moi Archie, tu n'en sauras pas un mot de plus, conclut Hermione avec un ton faussement exaspéré.

Ils arrivaient alors aux nombreux ascenseurs qui permettaient la communication entre les différents étages du Ministère. Un peu de monde les empruntait encore, et ils attendirent une poignée de minutes avant d'en trouver un de libre, qui voulut bien s'arrêter à leur palier. Dans un bruissement de robes de sorciers, ils entrèrent et appuyèrent sur le bouton désignant l'atrium. Les grilles se refermèrent dans un couinement, mais curieusement, l'ascenseur se mit à descendre en non à monter, comme il l'aurait du pour atteindre la surface.

.- Tu es sûr que tu as appuyé correctement sur le bouton ? demanda Hermione.

.- Hem, oui. Je ne comprends pas, s'étonna le jeune homme, haussant les sourcils.

La cage de métal s'arrêta trois niveaux plus bas, et les grilles se rouvrirent dans le même grincement aigu. Attentifs, ils ne virent qu'un couloir désert carrelé de marbre noir et blanc, miroitant à la lumière des torches. C'est alors qu'une voix se fit entendre :

.- Votre ascenseur est arrivé Monsieur.

.- Merci, N… Nigel.

Hermione sentit comme un coup en pleine poitrine à l'entente de la voix. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers son stagiaire, mais celui-ci semblait tout au plus intrigué. Elle releva les yeux et croisa sans surprise le regard gris de Malefoy, lequel suspendit brièvement son mouvement en la reconnaissant. Il se recomposa rapidement une figure impassible en voyant qu'elle n'était pas seule, et entra dans l'ascenseur, appuyant d'un geste lâche sur le bouton doré.

.- Granger, dit-il sobrement, la gratifiant d'un hochement de tête.

.- Malefoy. Dis-moi, ça t'amuse d'utiliser les ascenseurs ainsi, à ta guise, sans souci de savoir si des gens y sont ?

.- Affaire diplomatique urgente. Et puis c'est le groom qui s'en est chargé, pas moi, éluda le jeune homme.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Archibald, qui écoutait attentivement tout en tentant de paraître parfaitement détaché.

.- Je te présente un de mes stagiaires, Archibald McFadden, présenta Hermione. Il fera sans doute une jolie carrière dans la justice. Archie, voici Drago Malefoy.

.- Enchanté, monsieur, bredouilla le jeune homme.

Drago lui répondit d'un signe de tête. Il ne semblait pas lui accorder d'importance. Archibald, au contraire, dévorait des yeux ce personnage si illustre, quoiqu'il n'ait rien fait pour le mériter. Comme bien d'autres avant lui, il était légèrement fasciné par la prestance de son vis-à-vis, mais il n'en gardait pas moins un œil aux aguets. Il savait qu'Hermione enquêtait sur les Malefoy, aussi, la situation pouvait être intéressante. Drago Malefoy semblait avoir oublié son existence, et son regard fixait Granger avec une placidité apparente. Pourtant, ses quelques coups d'oeils aux étages qui défilaient lentement traduisaient une légère irritation.

.- Ça fait longtemps Granger, non ?

.- Dix jours, je crois.

.- Oui, c'est bien ce que je dis. Ne devais-tu pas me contacter pour me donner ta décision quant à la proposition de mon supérieur ?

Hermione osa alors croiser le regard du blond pour la seconde fois depuis qu'il était entré dans l'ascenseur. Elle se mordit les lèvres.

.- Tu ne m'en as pas reparlé, dit-elle sur un ton de reproche. Mais de toute façon, je ne pense pas que j'aurais accepté. Je veux changer d'air.

.- Vraiment ?

.- Oui. J'ai certaines choses à régler, puis je pense donner ma démission. Je veux retrouver un certain élan, ajouta Hermione en gardant son regard bien droit.

.- Professionnellement ?

.- Partout. En tout.

.- Est-ce que tu veux dire que tu ne serais pas contre un changement, disons, radical ? demanda Malefoy d'une voix attentive.

La jeune femme baissa ses paupières. Archibald ne comprenait pas exactement ce qu'il se passait sous ses yeux. Il savait que sa supérieure souhaitait éventuellement quitter son boulot, ayant perdu de la passion qui l'y avait menée. Il trouvait cela courageux, même s'il pensait que la Justice magique y perdrait beaucoup. Néanmoins, les propos qu'elle échangeait avec Drago Malefoy semblaient plus intenses, comme s'ils reposaient sur un double sens. Il n'eut pas l'occasion de pousser sa réflexion plus avant que déjà le carillon de l'ascenseur, vite recouvert par la voix magique, se faisait entendre, et que les portes s'ouvraient dans un couinement. Hermione se tourna une derrière fois vers Drago Malefoy et lui dit :

.- Peut-être, qui sait ?

.- Peut-être..?

.- Très probablement, lâcha-t-elle.

Le jeune homme s'écarta alors pour la laisser passer, galamment. Archibald se tenait encore au fond de l'ascenseur, se résignant à reprendre en main son énorme mallette, et après avoir salué Hermione, il ne put s'empêcher d'être surpris par le regard pensif du lord qui errait dans le dos de la jeune femme. Celle-ci s'éloignait calmement, et Malefoy ne la lâcha du regard que lorsqu'un mur l'eut masquée. Alors il s'en alla, le visage toujours incroyablement impassible, mais Archibald remarqua que l'on pouvait sans peine y deviner une légère inquiétude, comme une attente soucieuse.

**o**O**o**

**Journal d'Hermione Granger**

26/12/1998

_Cher journal,_

_Tout d'abord joyeux Noël, en retard, je l'avoue ! Mais tu penses bien qu'en passant les fêtes au Terrier, j'ai difficilement le temps de te remplir en toute tranquillité. Et puis après tout, ce n'est pas comme si j'en avais tellement envie que ça, car il y a toujours de quoi faire. La situation politique sorcière semble s'être améliorée, l'esprit de Noël aidant, qui sait ? En tout cas, je n'ai pas à déplorer quoi que ce soit, et c'est un soulagement. J'ai passé le réveillon chez les Weasley, comme tu le sais, et ce fut très joyeux. Toutefois, l'absence de Fred était dans tous les esprits, et ô combien marquante dans une fête comme celle-ci. Georges était morose, pour ne pas dire complètement submergé, même s'il a tout de même paru se détendre à plusieurs reprises, mais à chaque fois il semblait se reprendre, comme s'il culpabilisait d'être heureux. Je ne peux et ne veux le condamner, même s'il serait stupide de dire que je le comprends. Avoir un jumeau est quelque chose de si particulier, et je ne peux qu'imaginer la douleur que ça doit être. J'étais assez inquiète pour lui, et j'espère qu'il s'en remettra un jour. Je dis bien un jour, car un deuil n'est pas un acte facile, et il n'y a que la durée qui permet de l'accomplir. Et du soutien, aussi, et j'espère avoir fait de mon mieux. Une touche de gaieté était toutefois présente, avec le petit Teddy. Cet enfant est adorable, il gazouillait à tout bout de champ, c'était une joie de l'avoir avec nous. Andromeda Tonks était également présente, et j'ai bien apprécié la connaître un peu mieux. Bien entendu, le souvenir des défunts était toujours là, prégnant, mais il en est ainsi dans toute la communauté sorcière. Après tout, c'est le premier Noël d'après-guerre. Le 25, je suis allée manger chez mes parents, avec Ron. Ils étaient ravis de mieux le connaître. J'ai revu un peu de ma famille moldue, mais nos souvenirs respectifs des uns et des autres étaient si flous que tout s'est bien passé, grâce au très pratique échange de banalités._

_J'ai été plutôt gâtée, on m'a offert plusieurs livres pour mes études, un grimoire de sorts pour aurors – Harry s'est dit que ça me plairait, et il avait raison-, de nouvelles plumes très élégantes, un nouveau sac, car je ne pouvais plus continuer avec ma vieille besace, elle allait rendre l'âme. J'ai eu droit au traditionnel pull de Madame Weasley – couleur mousse cette fois-ci -, et à une montagne de friandises. Ginny m'a offert une très jolie écharpe à la laine toute douce, et mes parents m'ont fait cadeau d'habits et de bottes. Enfin, le présent de Ron dépasse de loin tous les autres, même si je ne les apprécie pas moins. Il m'a offert une chaîne, avec un pendentif de bronze représentant une loutre et un Jack Russel, très finement travaillés. Sur le revers, un cœur était gravé, avec nos deux initiales. J'étais émue, touchée, bouleversée, amoureuse et… J'ai fait ce que je n'avais encore jamais osé ni voulu faire dans mes quelques brèves relations précédentes. Nous avons fait l'amour. Hier soir, dans la nuit. Ce n'était pas évident, car au Terrier, tout le monde est un peu serré, mais avec un sort, tout s'est arrangé. C'était merveilleux. Ron était très tendre, timide au début, sans doute autant que je l'étais. Il me caressait avec une ferveur qui me rendait étrangère à moi-même. Ses mains sur mon corps, sur mes seins… C'est étrange de le dire, j'ai l'impression de ne plus être la même. Pourtant si. Toutefois… J'ai tant aimé le sillon de ses lèvres sur mon cou, sur ma poitrine, et plus bas encore. Le serrer dans mes bras, l'entendre soupirer sous mes mains. J'ai tant aimé sa peau brûlante contre moi, ses yeux mi-clos qui pourtant ne lâchaient pas mon visage. Et enfin, quand je l'ai senti en moi… Je ne saurais le décrire, je me suis sentie complète, aimée, par la façon même dont Ron m'enlaçait, anticipait mes gémissements. Et enfin cette sensation si intense… Je crois que je n'oublierai pas de sitôt ce 25 décembre-là._

_Après t'avoir abreuvé de mes émotions et sentiments les plus frais, je te laisse. Après tout, je ne vois pas quelle nouveauté pourrait surpasser celle-là, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Ah, une dernière chose. J'aime Ron. Passionnément. _

**o**O**o**

Hermione se sentait mal à l'aise, un peu vide. Tout en bas de cette cage d'escalier sombre et mal éclairée, alors qu'elle jetait un regard inquiet vers les étages qu'elle devinait aux ombres chinoises qui se découpaient dans la pénombre, elle sentait ses jambes fléchir. Ron habitait là-haut, quelque part, dans cet immeuble estudiantin pour le moins misérable. Il se devait de vivre dans ces chambrettes et studios de fonction accordés par le Ministère. Il avait un toit, une maison, et il se retrouvait là. Pourtant, ils avaient de l'argent, pourquoi n'avait-il rien loué de plus agréable ? Tristement, Hermione en devinait la réponse : car il espérait que tout ceci ne serait que passager, que tout reviendrait rapidement à la normale. Lâchant un lourd soupir, elle s'appuya contre la rampe d'escalier glacée, et gravit les quelques volées de marches. Bientôt, elle se retrouva devant le bois de la porte du logement de son époux. Il n'y avait pas de nom, bien entendu, mais elle connaissait le numéro. La mort dans l'âme, elle haussa son poing et tapota quelques petits coups, discrets, qui résonnèrent avec vacarme dans le silence ambiant. Elle s'étonnait d'ailleurs d'entendre si peu de bruit, elle s'était attendue à une résidence pour le moins bruyante. Bien au contraire, tout semblait vide…

.- Hermione ?

Une tête rousse venait d'apparaître dans l'embrasure. La jeune femme esquissa un léger sourire, crispé. Ron était vêtu d'un vieux pantalon élimé, mais avait fait l'effort de passer une chemise propre et repassée. Elle le reconnaissait bien, à ne jamais pousser l'effort jusqu'au bout. Cela faisait son charme, parfois. Il écarta plus largement le battant et l'invita à entrer.

Hermione promena un regard curieux autour d'elle : un vestibule étroit serti de rangements, à sa droite une petite cuisine avec pour tout mobilier une minuscule table et deux chaises, à sa gauche une salle de bains toute aussi petite. Puis, plus loin, un petit salon avec un canapé qui devait être dépliable, si l'on en jugeait aux draps posés dessus. Enfin, un bureau accolé sous une fenêtre relativement lumineuse, barrée de persiennes, délimitait une sorte d'espace de travail. La jeune femme se tourna vers son mari, qui n'avait rien dit et s'était appuyé contre un mur, les bras croisés.

.- C'est plutôt petit…

.- C'est vrai qu'en comparaison avec notre maison… Mais je pense qu'en tant qu'étudiant, j'aurais été ravi d'un tel studio.

.- C'est fait pour les fonctionnaires du Ministère.

.- Vrai. Cela montre bien l'estime qu'ils ont pour nous, lâcha Ron avec dérision.

Hermione sourit légèrement. Ron restait Ron, et même si elle sentait de plus en plus qu'elle n'était plus amoureuse de lui, du moins pas assez, elle avait de l'affection pour lui, pour sa personne. Sa simple voix lui réchauffait le cœur, elle se sentait en sécurité. La même sécurité qu'elle éprouvait avec Harry. Le jeune homme tendit son bras :

.- Assied-toi, je t'en prie. On n'est pas obligé de faire de ces politesses, entre nous ce serait ridicule.

.- Je te l'accorde.

.- Je te sers quelque chose ?

.- Non merci, dit Hermione en se posant sur un bout de canapé.

Ron sembla hésiter à la rejoindre, puis prenant le parti de l'accommodation, il attrapa un tabouret et s'affala dessus, face à son épouse. La jeune femme sembla se détendre un peu, et se laissa aller contre le dossier. Le silence régnait, mais il n'était pas lourd. Au contraire, il semblait presque apaisant. Hermione ne ressentait pas la panique et la confusion qui l'avait prise lors de sa dernière rencontre digne de ce nom avec le rouquin. Elle ne lui en voulait même plus, ce n'était pas _si_ grave que ça. Tous deux avaient des torts, de toute façon. Elle savourait juste ces quelques instants, car elle savait qu'après, plus rien ne serait comme avant. Plus jamais.

.- Alors…

.- Hermione, je suis désolé. Tellement désolé… bredouilla Ron.

La jeune femme leva vers lui des yeux ébahis. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à des excuses, ce n'était pas le genre de Ron. Du moins pas si vite, il attendait en général qu'il y ait prescription.

.- Pourquoi Ron ? Je le suis tout autant que toi.

.- Non, je veux dire… Pour la dernière fois. Et celle d'avant. J'ai été un abruti. Je voulais, et je veux toujours tellement te retenir. J'ai fait n'importe quoi, comme à chaque fois.

.- Ron, je t'assure que je ne t'en veux plus.

.- Si. Sinon, on n'aurait pas laissé traîner ça.

.- Ok, je t'en ai voulu. Beaucoup. J'étais totalement sonnée, hébétée et ébahie. Mais ce n'était pas tant ce que tu avais fait – enfin si, entre autre –, mais plutôt les réflexions que tout cela a déclenché. J'ai osé repenser notre mariage, et mes volontés.

.- Et qu'as-tu trouvé ? murmura Ron.

Sa voix était blanche, et ses taches de rousseur ressortaient d'autant plus sur son visage qui avait pâli. Il s'était à moitié relevé de son tabouret, et son regard semblait douloureux. Hermione comprit alors qu'il n'était peut-être pas aussi préparé qu'elle l'était. Qu'il espérait encore. Qu'il restait plus amoureux qu'elle. Et sans doute aurait-elle été dans le même état si elle n'avait pas… Ressenti de nouveau. Croisé un regard gris, autrement plus nuancé que l'azur de son mari. De son meilleur ami.

.- Ron… Je regrette tellement. Je pensais vraiment que ça devait être parfait, qu'il n'y aurait jamais de fin, j'en avais rêvé pendant des années. Tu étais parfait pour moi, mon meilleur ami, mon amant et mon amour. Mais l'un des trois s'en est allé, et l'équilibre ne tient plus.

.- Tu ne m'aimes plus ?

Le jeune homme se releva complètement, et il se tenait à présent devant Hermione. Il avait pensé que les pots étaient encore réparables. Il avait imaginé parler des enfants, glisser cet intermédiaire. Il avait espéré la faire rire, la séduire à nouveau. Il l'aimait encore tellement. _Son Hermione_. Elle avait toujours été l'Unique pour lui, la femme idéale, sa meilleure amie, sa confidente, son amour. Il n'avait jamais imaginé quoique ce soit sans qu'elle ne soit présente du schéma. Il s'accroupit et saisit les mains d'Hermione.

.- Dis-le 'Mione, dis-le que je l'entende de ta bouche. Que ce ne soit pas seulement mes pensées qui me l'insinuent.

Hermione sentait les grandes mains de son mari presser les siennes avec affection et observait ce visage tant aimé et pourtant emprunt de désespoir muet. Elle connaissait Ron, elle savait quel effort il faisait pour se contrôler. Elle s'était attendue à des cris, à ce qu'il s'énerve. Qu'il s'enveloppe d'un mépris emprunt de suffisance. Mais au lieu de cela, une figure triste emplie de dignité s'offrait à elle. Elle sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Elle avait bien failli se leurrer, ce n'était pas si simple et serein que de mettre un terme à cette union qui avait été comme un tout pour chacun d'eux.

.- Je… Je ne peux pas.

Sa voix se brisa dans un sanglot. Ron passa doucement ses bras autour d'elle et la serra, toujours silencieux. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait prévu. Merlin qu'elle se haïssait d'être si faible. Elle aurait dû soutenir Ron. C'était lui le plus malheureux. Pas que son cœur à elle n'était pas lui aussi fendu, mais elle avait trouvé un certain baume à étaler sur sa plaie. Elle se sentait comme une traîtresse d'avoir du réconfort de la part de son mari alors même que… Qu'elle devrait _elle_ consoler Ron.

.- Je t'aime Ron, oh je t'aime tellement, tu le sais ? Mais juste…

.- Pas comme avant. Pas suffisamment pour notre mariage, hein 'Mione ?

.- Tu m'es essentiel. Je suis égoïste, car je ne supporterais pas de te perdre. Tu as été mon plus beau rêve devenu réalité, tu m'as comblée pendant plus de dix ans. Et en-dehors même de notre mariage, tu fais partie de moi. De nous. Harry, toi, moi, tu te souviens ? Je ne veux pas te perdre.

Hermione se dégagea légèrement des bras de son mari. Elle n'osait pas regarder Ron, et à la place se mettait à babiller de manière saccadée, tenant d'expliquer dans sa confusion les choses de la façon la plus clair possible. Entre deux sanglots, elle poursuivit.

.- Bien sûr, je ne peux rien exiger. Je suis en train de tout foutre en l'air. Mais je sais bien que notre dislocation est plus ancienne. C'est à cause de moi, de toi, de nous. Je… Je ne peux plus me mentir. Pourtant, je ne pensais pas que je me lasserais de cette manière. Ron, tu es certainement mon grand amour, le premier et le seul, en quelques sortes. Parce que, franchement, Viktor n'était vraiment qu'un ami.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Ron et fut soulagée de la voir esquisser un léger sourire. Il se hissa et finit par s'asseoir à ses côtés, l'enveloppant de ses bras, comprenant qu'elle avait besoin de se vider. Ils s'étaient toujours tout dit, et c'étaient sans doute les non-dits qui s'accumulaient ces dernières années qui avaient causé le point de rupture. Ils se connaissaient sans plus se connaître.

.- Je pensais vraiment que ça passerait, mais j'étais comme appelée ailleurs. C'était étrange, angoissant. Je suis désolée Ron, j'aurais du t'en parler, et on n'en serait pas à ce point là, à défaire l'une des choses les plus merveilleuses de nos vies.

.- Hermione… Tu sais, je ne vais pas m'accrocher au souvenir de ce bonheur si cela nous rend amers, et malheureux de ne plus connaître la même félicité.

.- Mais tu ne veux pas…

.- Non, je ne veux pas. Mais je suis lucide. Et je t'aime. Je veux te voir heureuse, et sourire…

Hermione leva la tête des bras de son époux, qui la tenaient encore fermement.

.- Ron, je ne te reconnais pas…

.- Tu t'imaginais que j'allais crier, hurler, protester ? Mais le voulais-tu ?

.- Non.

.- J'ai envie de te retenir, de te supplier de réfléchir encore, d'essayer une nouvelle fois, mais je ne le ferai pas. Je ne suis pas arrivé à cette décision raisonnable tout seul, tu t'en doutes…

.- Harry ?

.- Kingsley, aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître. Je te laisse décider.

.- Ce n'est pas normal.

.- Si, ça l'est. Tu n'es déjà plus là Hermione, je le vois bien, tu te comportes avec moi comme au temps de Poudlard, comme avec un ami, et également comme avec le père de tes enfants. Pas comme avec… l'homme que tu aimes.

.- Je t'aime toujours, tu le sais…

.- Oui mais plus assez. Tu n'es déjà plus là, je ne peux pas te forcer à revenir. Si tu étais encore là, j'aurais pu te convaincre de ne pas t'en aller, te rattraper, mais c'est trop tard, tu es déjà ailleurs. Le choix de revenir t'appartient, et apparemment il n'a pas retenu ton attention.

.- Les enfants…

.- On en reparlera une autre fois.

La jeune femme se redressa et fit face à son mari, qui tenait toujours ses bras autour de sa taille. Ses mâchoires étaient crispées, il prenait sur lui, douloureusement. Elle ne l'en admirait et ne le considérait que davantage. Elle se disait qu'elle perdait un bien grand homme. Pourtant, Hermione voulait être sûre.

.- Ron, embrasse-moi.

.- Pardon ?

.- Embrasse-moi. Notre mariage, notre couple mérite que l'on ait tout essayé avant de sombrer.

.- Hermione, murmura gravement Ron, ne m'en demande pas trop. J'ai déjà du mal à ne pas me laisser aller.

.- Juste ça chuchota la jeune femme.

Hermione ne savait pas tellement ce qu'elle faisait. Sans doute essayait-elle réellement d'honorer son mariage jusqu'à son dernier souffle. La douleur qui lui broyait le cœur et lui nouait la gorge était tenace, et elle pouvait sentir que ses joues étaient encore humides. Toutefois, l'image de Malefoy tournoyait subrepticement dans son esprit. Elle voulait repartir d'un pas neuf et assuré. Elle ne devait donc rien laisser au hasard. Elle sentit les lèvres familières de Ron caresser les siennes et s'entrouvrir avec lenteur, comme pour prolonger l'instant. Fermant les yeux, elle le laissa la guider, s'apaisant du souffle tiède qu'elle sentait sur son visage. Par automatisme, elle froissa ses cheveux roux. Ron, encouragé, commença alors à caresser plus lascivement le corps très féminin de son épouse, qui avait perdu sa minceur juvénile au profit de courbes assurées de mère. Hermione laissa échapper un léger soupir quand elle sentit des mains remonter sur ses cuisses. Derrière ses yeux clos, des images défilaient. Première fois, autres fois, expériences, nuit de noces… C'était la fin. Alors qu'une certaine chaleur se diffusait dans son corps, elle vit l'image d'autres mains, tendres mais prudentes, très pâles, qui effleuraient sa poitrine sous un ciel étoilé. Des mèches lunaires au-dessus de sa tête, une odeur d'herbe sauvage…

Hermione se dégagea des bras de Ron avec un sourire d'excuse. Lui ne dit rien, et resta immobile. Il semblait presque surpris. Elle s'approcha de nouveau de lui et l'embrassa avec gentillesse sur le front.

.- Je suis désolée Ron, c'est vraiment fini. Je… ne te dirai pas que je t'aime, je ne veux pas être cruelle. Mais crois-le ou non, tu m'es essentiel.

Elle se rajusta en hâte, et saisit son sac. Elle se dirigea vers la porte et tourna la tête vers Ron, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé ni dit le moindre mot, et se contentait de la regarder, l'air perdu. Hermione sentait son cœur battre à toute vitesse. Elle était à deux doigts de fondre en sanglots, de s'excuser, encore. Mais ça devait être fait. Elle lui adressa un dernier sourire.

.- On se reverra pour discuter des enfants, d'accord ?

Et sans plus regarder en arrière, elle tourna la poignée, referma la porte derrière elle et se précipita dans les escaliers, semblant fuir la peste. Une fois dehors, l'air glacial la frappa avec violence, brûlant presque ses poumons. C'était comme une remise à neuf, le premier souffle d'un nouveau-né, si brutal et vivifiant à la fois. Hermione exhala cette bouffée avec un sourire trempé de larmes.

**o**O**o**

Voilàà !

Eh bien, moins de Drago cette fois-ci (mais je vous avais gâtés avant, alors hein, bon), mais **Beaucoup, Beaucoup de choses**, n'est-ce pas ?

Je n'ai du genre vraiment pas le temps, alors juste deux trois précisions avant de filer :

_ Fawkes_, personnage historique qui fut arrêté alors qu'il était à deux doigts d'allumer des explosifs sous la Parlement anglais. Pourquoi cette anecdote ? Parce que j'ai relu quelques tomes des merveilleux Mondes de Chrestomancie, où mention en était faite. Cela m'a inspirée, je me suis wikipédiée, et voilà le résultat ! ;)

_2. Jack Russel_ : c'est le patronus de Ron. Bizarre, j'avoue, mais bon, je n'allais pas en inventer un autre.

_3. Ouroboros:_ vous savez le symbole de l'infini, tout ça, avec un serpent qui se mange la queue. Eh bien c'est ça! ;)

Je ne pense rien oublier, juste un dernier mot :

* * *

**Si vous lisez cette fic, que vous attendez les chapitres, que vous allez au bout de ces quelques 230 pages word et que tout ce que vous me laissez c'est une visite dans le compteur des statistiques, c'est pas très très sympa !**

**Car dans un rapport nombre de visites à review, j'ai comme un doute ! :s**

**Un mot, ça prend parfois moins de deux minutes. Vous en avez bien consacré une vingtaine pour lire ce chapitre, non ? ;)**

**

* * *

**

A bon entendeur, salut !

**Olivia, **_**alias**_** Stellmaria**


	21. Chaptitre XXI

**Adolescences tardives **

**Disclaimer: **Tout à JKR, sauf les personnages sortis de mon imagination...

**Pairing:** HGDM, what else?

**Yippeeeeeh**, vous n'y croyiez plus, et pourtant… **OUI, un nouveau chapitre** ! C'est fou, incroyable, j'en doute moi-même.

Là, certains feront la remarque : « _eh hoo, mais il est court là, ça ne va plus !!!_ ». Nan, m'sieurs-dames, il fait quinze pages. Et en fait, j'ai coupé le chapitre en question, sinon on était parti pour 30. Ce qui fait que la suite est presque prête (à remanier encore, je ne suis pas satisfaite), ce qui veut dire que vous ne l'attendrez pas trop, et que là, au lieu d'attendre (encore) pour un bloc trop gros par rapport aux autres chapitre, vous avez tout de même quinze pages. Tant mieux, ça coupait très bien là où je l'ai fait.

Enfin voilà. Oui, j'ai pris du retard. Aussi préciserais-je que pendant les vacances, première semaine, je suis partie en Pologne (là où il fait froid) et j'ai eu une grippe carabinée. Dois-je ajouter que je suis partie seule ? Logique, sinon, ça n'aurait pas été rigolo. Ensuite, j'ai révisé mon bac blanc. Ensuite, rentrée, et ai fait ledit Bac blanc. Et enfin cette semaine, j'ai fignolé le chapitre. Voilà donc. Certes, un mois d'absence, mais les meilleures raisons du monde ! ;)

* * *

Sinon, je veux vous remercier…. **Merci Mercii MERCI pour vos reviews** ! Wow, quelle avalanche, je ne pensais pas être autant entendue ! Je vous aime, je vous adule, et vous n'imaginez pas quel bonheur c'est pour moi de voir « _review alert_ » dans mon mail et de lire que vous aimez, de voir ce que vous en pensez, de… De me dire qu'on lit ce que j'écris ! Et **c'est formidable**. Merci. :)

Et je tiens à dire, car on m'en a fait la remarque, que je ne réclame pas de reviews en faisant des reproches, et que je suis désolée que ça ait pu être perçu de cette façon. Je ne pensais pas m'être montrée insistante, et j'étais mal à l'aise de laisser cette note, mais je me suis dit « ce sont de grandes filles et de grands garçons, ils ne vont pas prendre mouche, ils se doutent bien que tu te donnes du mal et que en général, les auteurs aiment les reviews ». Apparemment, la remarque à été trop dure pour certains, mille excuses, je me censurerai à présent … xD

* * *

Enfin, deux dernière choses à ajouter :

**!!! **Tout d'abord, il m'apparaît de plus en plus clairement que je m'en sortirais mieux, au niveau du temps et tout, si j'avais un/une **bêta lecteur/lectrice**. La correction et les multiples relectures me prennent un temps fou !

Donc voilà, je lance un appel : _si vous êtes vous-mêmes ou si vous connaissez un bon correcteur_ (si il/elle lit ma fic, ce n'en est que mieux !), _envoyez moi un message via mon profile ! _**!!!**

Pour finir, je voudrais juste faire de la **pub pour une fiction** que j'aime beaucoup, beaucoup, et qui vous plaira sans doute puisque vous êtes tous férus d'HGDM : **allez donc lire ****Sang Pour Sang**** de Lil's M**. La miss écrit extrêmement bien, et son histoire est vraiment chouette ! Cette fiction vaut vraiment le coup, elle est très bien menée, elle possède une tension sous-jacente absolument hallucinante, et c'est sans doute une de celles qui sort du lot parmi les romances entre nos deux personnages favoris en tant qu'adolescents ! Bref, n'hésitez pas ! :)

Et sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**

Sandrine : Hey ! Merci beaucoup pour toutes tes reviews, c'est gentil d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser ton avis ! :) Je suis contente que tu aimes mon histoire, et mon intrigue ! Je suis plutôt ravie de soulever les questions, car je n'avais encore jamais essayé le genre de l'enquête, et franchement, je m'amuse bien. Et puis bien sûr, il y a les quelques histoires d'amour pour se faire plaisir … Surtout lorsqu'il s'agit d'Hermione et Drago ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !

MiladyMoOn : Ma p'tite Capuu.. ! Quel plaisir de lire ces quelques lignes, malgré ta bataille effrénée contre le système de reviews qui se borne à couper tes commentaires… Arf, c'est que je veux ton avis, à chaud, après lecture ! En tout cas je suis contente que tu aimes et… J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Gros Bisous la Belle ! Et moi aussi je me morfonds de nos gaufres… Vivement ta lettre !

Sarah : Coucou toi ! Arf, ce n'est pas grave de ne pas avoir reviewé au chap 19, puisque tu le fais ici ! Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu, et que tu me laisses un message, même si tu n'as pas beaucoup de temps ! Alors je suis soulagée de ne pas me faire lapider par le peu de Drago (ouuf), et je suis ravie de lire que tu as beaucoup aimé ! Peut-être devrai-je mettre plus souvent Pansy ! :p En tout cas, j'espère que la suite te plaira ! De gros Bisous

lou29 : Salut toi ! Mercii pour la review, toujours agréablement accueillie ! Oui, c'est sûr, l'affaire Lucius est sur le point de se révéler, encore quelques chapitres et… ;) Je n'en dis pas plus. Sinon, je suis contente que tu aies aimé le passage avec Pansy, je trouve agréable de pouvoir changer de point de vue, car rester tout le temps dans la tête de Monette, ce n'est pas facile non plus! Et j'aime bien Pansy aussi, et j'avais là une occasion de montrer un peu Théo. Pour la phrase qui te parait bizarre, non il ne manque pas de mot, mais c'est sûr que hors contexte, elle peut étonner. C'est juste que comme c'est un dialogue, Théodore ne reprécise pas ce qu'il a dit avant, c'est-à-dire que ça a un rapport avec « leur réputation et leur rang ». Mais c'est sûr qu'à présent ma phrase me semble boiteuse ! Enfin les petites romances, avec une pincée de Drago dans un ascenseur, et la fin du mariage Weasley. J'ai essayé d'y consacrer du temps, pour que ça soit vraisemblable et colle aux persos, mais je t'avoue que c'était un peu une corvée ! Lol. Bref, j'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bisous

Marie : Hey ! Ravie de voir une nouvelle revieweuse. :) Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise, et merci de prendre le temps de commenter ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite.

lily5910 : Ravie de voir une nouvelle revieweuse ! Mercii :) Ce n'est pas tant que je tienne à ce que mon « compteur augmente » (enfin si, un peu quand même), mais c'est juste que je constatais qu'entre les stats et les reviews, il y avait comme un fossé, et que je voulais rappeler aux lecteurs que s'ils prenaient le temps de suivre ma fic, l'appréciaient, un petit mot serait aimable ! Et tu as entendu mon appel ;) Alors je suis ravie de lire que tu aimes ma fic, et son intrigue, ma façon d'amener le couple entre Hermione et Drago (je vous fais un peu mariner, il faut dire). J'espère sincèrement que la suite de mon histoire te plaira ! Bonne lecture :)

mayrine : Hello ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle me fait vraiment plaisir ! Je suis contente que tu aimes mon histoire, et que le parti pris de tenter de faire quelque chose des dix-neuf années de vide suggérées par JKR ne te rebute pas ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite !

crayoline : Coucou : Merci d'avoir reviewé, je suis contente que tu aimes mon histoire ! Je suis heureuse de lire que tu la trouve réaliste, pas trop rose (j'ai veillé à ce que tout ne soit pas trop aisé… ;p). Apparemment, ma trame correspond à ta vision : moi aussi j'avais beaucoup de mal à imaginer cette « happy end » sirupeuse sur laquelle se finissait la saga de nos héros. En tout cas, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

Elisendre : Mercii pour la review ! Je suis contente que tu commentes que tu apprécies mon histoire, d'autant plus que tu dis qu'elle s'éloigne des clichés habituels (et là j'ai envie de sauter de joie en me disant « yeah, j'ai réussi ! » xD). J'espère que la suite te plaira !

liaco : Coucou, toi ! Mercii pour ta review, et pour ta ténacité pour lire mon chapitre ! Je suis contente que tu aies aimé mes introspections, et forcément, la fin du ménage Weasley fait plaisir (à toi comme à moi, j'en suis enfin débarrassée dans l'écriture ! ;p). Enfin, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! Bisous

Clem : Hullo ! Merci beaucoup pour la review, je suis enchantée de lire que tu aimes ma fic ! Wow, que de compliments ! Ne t'inquiète pas, la fic est loin d'être finie (et là je sens l'angoisse m'envahir en songeant à tout ce que je dois écrire, encore), mais je ne vais pas non plus en faire un roman-fleuve ! 30 chapitre tout au plus. Ça me semble être un bon score ;) En tout cas, tu auras bientôt toutes les réponses à tes questions, un peu de patience ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

_« Il n'y a que les __esprits __légers__ pour ne pas __juger__ sur les __apparences__. Le __vrai __mystère__ du __monde__ est le __visible__, et __non__ l'__invisible__. »_

**[****Oscar Wilde****_** Extrait de Le Portrait de Dorian Gray**]**

**

* * *

**

**o**O**o**

**Chapitre XXI**

**// **_L'attente, la tension, le bonheur de savoir, enfin, et l'attente de nouveau ne sont que les obstacles auxquels chaque chevalier et dame doivent éprouver leur amour_**//**

**o**O**o**

Hermione était chez elle, à demi étendue sur le confortable canapé du salon dont les teintes ocre conféraient une agréable chaleur à la pièce, en accord avec le feu qui ne cessait de ronfler dans la cheminée. Rangés en petites piles de moleskine rouge, ses nombreux journaux l'entouraient comme une muraille. Certains étaient ouverts ou retournés de manière à ce qu'elle en retrouve rapidement les pages importantes, d'autres débordaient de marque-pages. Hermione ne s'était pas attendue à éprouver tant de plaisir à la redécouverte de son passé, des idées, opinions et émotions qui l'avaient traversée. Tout en cherchant la source de l'intuition qui la poussait à croire si ce n'était pas en l'innocence, tout du moins au fond de bonté et de grandeur qu'elle soupçonnait en Malefoy et qui ne cessait de la troubler, elle se redécouvrait et se retrouvait elle-même. Elle faisait face à ses fondamentaux, distinguait les évolutions en bien ou en mal qui avaient eu lieu en elle, et pour une fois se reconnaissait. Elle retrouvait la jeune fille qui si elle doutait, du moins ne doutait pas de sa vie entière, qui restait fidèle à ses idéaux, qui avait le courage de la franchise, cette Hermione Granger qu'elle aimait et qu'elle avait trop rapidement sacrifiée au cours des évènements. Elle l'avait lâchement laissée se faire emporter par le quotidien, l'indolence d'une vie qu'elle peinait à ébaucher et qui se remettait mal du deuil d'une existence passée. Hermione était reconnaissante de cette redécouverte, et peut-être la savourait-elle d'autant plus qu'elle était mêlée à la découverte non sans frissons et agitation de Drago Malefoy.

Elle avait dévoré de nombreux carnets, affrontant certaines pages aux écrits délavés, d'autres aux pages détachées qui avaient été fourrées à la hâte dans un autre carnet, se gorgeant de ce jeu de piste. La ténacité de la jeune femme avait outrepassé son écriture parfois malaisée, l'encre qui avait transpercé les pages, rendant parfois indéchiffrables les écrits qui suivaient. Elle semblait enfin toucher au but. Lentement, avec délectation, Hermione fit tourner entre ses doigts deux bouts de pages racornis et, plissant les yeux, se mordant les lèvres, elle s'enfonça un peu plus entre les coussins, bloquant son souffle avant de lire, le cœur battant, ce qu'elle soupçonnait déjà.

« … _Lorsque nous sommes arrivés au manoir, Lucius Malefoy a demandé à Malefoy – fils – de confirmer nos identités, commençant par Harry, puis par moi. Naturellement, je pensais qu'il allait s'empresser d'acquiescer. Ç'aurait été dans la logique des choses. Mais non. Certes, le visage d'Harry était bien tuméfié. Mais moi, je veux dire, j'étais sale, pleine de boue, mais lui m'aurait sans aucun doute reconnue. Il s'acharne après tout tellement à me faire souffrir…_

La jeune femme enroula une mèche de cheveux autour de son index, se retenant pour ne pas lire en diagonale, mais pour au contraire savourer chacun de ces mots, sentant intensément qu'elle touchait au but. Déjà des bribes de souvenirs émergeaient dans sa pensée confuse, et elle ne pouvait que se remémorer la singularité de ces terribles heures au manoir Malefoy.

… _J'ai donc voulu soutenir son regard, l'écraser de mon mépris, sachant que j'étais plus ou moins condamnée. Mais il s'est contenté de me regarder, je pouvais tout voir de ses yeux. J'aurai été incapable de regarder ailleurs, ils sont si captivants…_

Hermione se permit un sourire amusé. Ce n'était pas faux, Malefoy savait déjà à l'époque se servir de la curieuse pâleur de son regard, qui pouvait mettre n'importe qui mal à l'aise, et ce autant à Poudlard pour terroriser les plus jeunes élèves que lorsqu'il cherchait à les irriter, les garçons et elle, en affichant clairement son dégoût et son mépris.

… _Et il a joué la carte de l'incertitude, arguant à son père qu'il n'était pas sûr que je sois... moi. En quelques sortes. Cela n'a pas pris longtemps, Bellatrix n'étant pas dupe, et je me suis vite retrouvée à la merci de sa baguette. Mais les coups de Doloris et autres maléfices sordides n'étaient pas si douloureux. J'ai crié, pour me donner contenance, et parce que réellement, ce n'était tout de même pas agréable - on s'évanouirait pour moins -, et j'ai quand même des séquelles mais je n'ai pas reconnu les symptômes de ces sorts…_

C'était bien vrai, songea la jeune femme. Tout aussi cruellement douloureux qu'avaient pu être les sorts, ils n'avaient jamais atteint cette atroce intensité qui leur faisait mériter leur qualificatif d' « impardonnables ». Et tout aussi traumatisant qu'avait été pour elle l'épisode, elle ne se souvenait pas avoir été effleurée, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, par l'idée de sa mort.

… _Et… Oh, Merlin, c'est vraiment étrange ! Harry a embarqué la baguette de Malefoy dans notre fuite, et je me suis risquée à un sort révélant les derniers sorts lancés par celle-ci. Et j'ai découvert un sort de protection. Serait-ce donc lui qui m'a aidée, encore, alors que je subissais la fureur de sa tante ? Je ne veux pas avancer de conclusion, après tout c'est quand même très bizarre, et nous parlons de Malefoy ! Mais il me semblait intéressant de le noter… _»

Hermione sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire de soulagement. C'était donc là, elle en était sûre, la source se son intuition. Malefoy l'avait sauvée, c'était presque indéniable, il avait tenté de la protéger, et alors même qu'il la détestait, il l'avait sauvé d'une mort qui aurait été plus que probable si l'on en jugeait par l'ardeur qu'avait mis sa tante à la torturer. Après tout, la séance de torture avait duré longtemps, et selon toute logique, d'après tout ce qu'elle pouvait savoir sur les effets des sorts utilisés, le temps qu'Harry et Ron arrivent pour la sauver, elle aurait du au moins être démente. Malefoy l'avait sauvée, il l'avait sauvée, alors même qu'aucune sympathie ne l'y poussait, au-delà même de la profonde discorde qui les séparait alors. Il n'était pas un meurtrier, il ne pouvait pas tuer. Qu'importait ce que lui avait dit Jenny, ce que tous pouvaient lui dire à propos des sangs purs ou des Malefoy en particulier, elle était presque convaincue que Malefoy n'était pas homme à passer à l'acte : il n'était pas un meurtrier. D'abord il n'avait pas tué Dumbledore, il ne l'avait pu, alors même qu'il mettait ainsi sa famille en péril, puis il l'avait sauvée, elle, d'une mort certaine. Il n'était pas un meurtrier. Au comble de la joie, Hermione dévora encore de nombreuses pages de ce carnet-là, qui avait depuis tant d'années renfermé une vérité qui aurait dû être mise à jour depuis longtemps. Tout du long, quelques autres réflexions que la jeune Hermione s'était faites à ce sujet vinrent la frapper et la conforter dans sa certitude :

_« …Harry m'a confié ce que les Malefoy - enfin surtout Narcissa Malefoy - avaient fait pour lui. C'est très étrange, je ne sais qu'en penser. Cela m'a un peu chamboulée ... » _

Encore un indice, encore quelque chose qui aurait dû lui rappeler cette incongruité de comportement de Malefoy...

_« ... Et je me suis souvenue du détail que j'avais noté à propos de la baguette de Drago Malefoy, après notre détention et ma séance de torture dans son Manoir. Le sort de protection... ç'aurait pu être Harry qui me l'avait lancé, après avoir dérobé la baguette à la fouine, même si... Je lui ai demandé s'il m'avait jeté un sort et il m'a dit que non. Ce qui voudrait dire que c'est Malefoy qui l'a fait. C'est trop invraisemblable. Pourtant ce point me tracasse… »_

Ça n'avait pas été Harry qui avait lancé le sort de protection avec la baguette du jeune Malefoy, et quand bien même ç'aurait été lui, il aurait été trop tard pour la jeune fille. C'était donc bel et bien Malefoy qui avait atténué le sort, l'avait entourée d'une protection telle qu'elle était sortie de l'épreuve sans trop de séquelles. C'était bien lui qui l'avait sauvée. Heureuse, le cœur apaisé et joyeux, Hermione ressentit soudain l'envie brûlante de voir le jeune homme. Deux jours ne s'étaient pas encore écoulés depuis qu'elle l'avait croisé dans l'ascenseur et lui avait à demi-mot donné des espoirs. Depuis qu'elle avait clairement mis les choses à plat avec Ron, brisant son cœur à lui et lacérant le sien par la même occasion. Deux jours de deuil, en quelque sorte, au cours desquels elle ne s'était pas sentie la force d'aller trouver Malefoy, bien que l'envie de le voir résonna en elle à chaque instant. Elle devait laisser passer les remous, observer ce temps mort par respect pour Ron, mais aussi pour apprendre à se mouvoir dans sa nouvelle vie, qui ne changeait en rien de l'ancienne, si ce n'était dans sa conception même. Elle avait parlé aux enfants, sans doute la famille avait été mise peu à peu au courant. Les choses se clarifiaient, et elle apprenait à aborder ce nouveau tournant, à tâtons certes, mais confiante, légèrement angoissé, mais pas apeurée.

Et à présent, elle voulait voir Malefoy. Ne pas le laisser attendre plus encore. Savoir ce qu'il désirait réellement. Voir s'ils concordaient. Satisfaire son désir d'entendre sa voix, d'être en sa présence. Prendre le risque d'être chamboulée, encore. Elle avait délicieusement envie de la voir. Sans plus tarder, Hermione lui envoya un hibou, une courte missive qui exprimait son désir de le rencontrer, de continuer sur les pas qu'ils avaient amorcés.

Un message lui revient en retour quelques heures plus tard. Il venait du secrétaire de Malefoy, à son bureau du Ministère. Le jeune délégué n'était pas là, il avait dû s'absenter pour une huitaine en outre-atlantique pour répondre aux transactions entre son pays et la fédération des États Américains. Toutefois, le secrétaire prenait note du message et le transmettrait à son patron dès son retour. Extrêmement déçue, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de se féliciter d'avoir rédigé sa lettre dans un style si allusif : au moins, nul ne saurait pourquoi Hermione Weasley-Granger, au seuil du divorce et grande ennemie de Drago Malefoy, voulait avec un tel empressement le rencontrer.

**o**O**o**

**Lettre de Neil Dodge à Astoria Malefoy-Greengrass**

Auberge de la Toison d'Or, Stonehenge, le 7 février 2013

_Astoria,_

_Je te prie de ne pas refuser de lire au moins ces quelques mots. Après ce bref message, sois rassurée, je ne t'importunerai plus. Je voulais juste m'assurer que j'avais tout tenté avant de tirer ma révérence. Point de sarcasme en ces mots, crois-le bien, je ne saurais être plus sincère. Je m'apprête à repartir pour l'Amérique, une fois que j'aurais fait mes adieux aux quelques connaissances agréables qui me restent en Angleterre – aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, j'en ai quelques-unes. Je ne pense pas revenir un jour en ce pays, où tant de joie et de douceur se sont vues succéder par tant d'amère désillusion et de douleur. Je n'espère pas te voir me regretter, tu as été bien catégorique avec moi, l'autre jour, quand bien même nous ne nous étions pas revus en presque dix ans. Te rends-tu seulement compte, t'ais-je seulement un peu manqué ? Ou n'éprouves-tu plus que dédain pour moi ?.. Ma douce Astoria, laisse-moi croire que non, laisse-moi espérer, de ce foutu espoir qui me fait respirer plus vite à chaque élément qui m'évoque ta personne. Tu me manques. Ma cousine me manque, mon amie également, ma confidente. Je n'ose rien attendre de plus que le plaisir de ta présence, mais même cela, tu sembles me le refuser. Je ne suis pas sans défauts, je peux même être détestable, pourtant une telle sévérité de ta part est-elle nécessaire ? Ce que j'ai fait est condamnable, pour autant, faut-il que je sois le seul à en porter le blâme ? Le temps apaise tout dit-on, mais rien ne semble être trop dur pour moi. Je ne suis pas le seul en cause Astoria, souviens-t'en. Ton mari même a semblé accepter que je te parle – certes, je l'y ai un peu poussé, mais qu'importe, il avait tout de même la possibilité de se défiler. Pourtant, toi, tu ne cèdes pas. Tu n'as pour moi que dédain. J'espère que tu n'auras pas à le regretter, car je m'en vais dans quelques jours. Si la moindre tendresse te revenait, n'hésite pas…_

_Je te souhaite tout le bonheur qui soit, personnel et familial. Toujours tien, _

_Neil._

**o**O**o**

Jane Rosier jeta un coup d'œil à la montre qu'elle avait autour du poignet. Cinq minutes, encore. Elle se surprenait à attendre avec impatience l'arrivée de Willehm Ellery. Non seulement les résolutions dont lui avait fait part Hermione à propos de l'enquête l'enchantaient, mais elle appréciait également beaucoup la présence du jeune avocat. Brillant, mal assuré mais possédant une force intérieure qu'elle se plaisait à entrevoir. Remettant vaguement en place ses courts cheveux châtains, elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, dans le miroir mural de ce couloir du Ministère. Elle n'était pas extraordinairement belle, mignonne, sans doute. Menue, elle avait de grands yeux clairs, oscillant entre le brun et le vert, dont le seul atout était d'être bordés de longs cils. Ses cheveux raides d'un châtain médian étaient coupés au-dessus des épaules, très simplement. Elle n'était pas d'une coquetterie particulière, bien qu'elle sut s'habiller avec goût. Aujourd'hui peut-être avait-elle fait plus attention à sa tenue. Des couleurs plus vives, qui attiraient l'œil, une teinte rosée sur ses lèvres pleines. Quelques détails plaisants qui lui donnaient le rose aux joues lorsqu'elle s'observait ainsi apprêtée. Pas que la chose la gênât, le fait est qu'elle s'amusait plutôt de se surprendre légèrement nerveuse. Sans être extravagante, elle n'était pas timide, refusant de s'encombrer de ridicules inhibitions. Elle se contentait juste de vivoter tant bien que mal, de tenter d'être la plus heureuse possible, chose qui pouvait sembler ordinaire mais pour laquelle elle se consacrait avec joie. Aussi attendait-elle Willehm, le cœur battant pour le plaisir de l'enquête et pour le sourire qu'elle savait que l'avocat lui réserverait.

Penser qu'elle se sentait charmée par Willehm Ellery n'était point un euphémisme, Jenny attendait avec délectation chacune de leurs rencontres. Sa conversation, son esprit, son attitude et sa présence tout entière l'enveloppaient d'une douce quiétude, d'une espèce de plénitude joyeuse. Elle n'en avait pas encore parlé avec Hermione, elle préférait se passer de tout jugement qui pourrait l'influencer et savourer cette agréable révolution dans ses sentiments. Elle n'avait que rarement été amoureuse, et s'était généralement précipitée dans des relations plus charnelles qu'autre chose, se contentant de saisir l'occasion, de consommer rapidement, de brûler sa jeunesse, de conjuguer son peu de temps disponible avec les nombreuses occasions qui s'offraient à elle. Pourtant là, elle acceptait et appréciait d'attendre, de laisser le temps faire mûrir les émotions qu'elle commençait à éprouver. Aussi, avec une pointe de culpabilité, se réjouissait-elle de ce qu'Hermione n'ait pas pu venir ce jour-là. Elle serait seule avec Willehm, chose qui ne pourrait qu'être intéressante.

Enfin, l'avocat finit par arriver. Deux plaques rouges ornaient ses joues pâles, il semblait s'être pressé. Il serra avec douceur la main de Jenny, s'excusant :

.- J'espère que je ne suis pas en retard, ces audiences prennent toujours un temps fou.

.- Non, vous êtes pile à l'heure, ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous vous êtes pressé ?

.- J'étais à l'autre bout du Ministère et mes clients m'ont retenu un moment. Enfin, je leur ai promis de les voir dès demain, aussi m'ont-ils lâché.

.- C'est une affaire difficile ?

.- Un peu. Mon client est assez jeune, il a abandonné ses études et est impliqué dans un trafic de sang de dragon, ce qui est un sujet délicat. Nous pensons plaider la pression psychologique que lui faisaient subir les membres du réseau, ils le tenaient plus ou moins à la gorge.

Wiilehm agita vaguement la main, signifiant que le sujet était clos. Il sourit gentiment à Jenny et jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir. Ils étaient seuls.

.- Hermione a-t-elle laissé un message ?

.- Elle nous a souhaité bonne chance et s'est excusée de ne pouvoir être là alors que nous commençons l'action. Il faut dire qu'elle ne pouvait échapper aux assauts de sa famille…

.- Pas trop dur pour elle ?

.- Elle le vit bien. Donc, nous faisons ce qui était prévu ?

.- Infiltrer les archives du Ministre? C'est comme si c'était fait. C'est tout de même embêtant que je sois fiché, grommela Willehm en se grattant la tête.

.- Je ne le suis pas, et puis, je peux toujours prétexter être envoyée par la Howitt. Après tout, elle a poussé Hermione vers cette enquête. En tant que secrétaire, je suis insignifiante, mais le nom de ma patronne fait impression.

.- Il faudra faire attention aux sorts de surveillance, aussi. L'accès n'est pas si difficile tant qu'on a l'air de devoir être là. Par contre, s'ils ont le moindre soupçon…

.- Cela deviendra difficile.

Willehm et Jenny échangèrent un regard de connivence. Vérifiant encore une fois qu'il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs, la jeune fille agrippa le coude de son coéquipier et lui fit passer la porte des toilettes des femmes. Elle avait veillé à ce que personne n'y entre. Verrouillant la poignée, elle se tourna vers l'avocat et esquissa différentes courbes avec sa baguette, marmonnant des incantations entre ses dents. C'était le moment de vérifier si tous les livres qu'elle avait travaillés pour son examen d'entrée en internat de médicomagie lui avaient été utiles : en effet, la transfiguration faciale humaine de premier niveau était certes accessible à n'importe quel septième année, mais elle ne durait pas et était très facilement repérable et annulable. Au contraire, les sorts qu'elle avait lancés nécessitaient une grande maîtrise et concentration, en plus d'une quantité peu commune d'énergie. Ils offraient l'avantage d'être pratiquement indétectables, et leur durée pouvait être modulable. Quelques dix minutes s'écoulèrent avant que Jenny ne s'écarte enfin, livide et essoufflée. Passant une main sur son front humide, elle observa son travail. Face à elle se trouvait Willehm et son contraire. Son nez s'était allongé et son front dégarni, ses cheveux n'avaient pas changé de teinte mais de texture, ils étaient devenus secs et ébouriffés. Ses yeux, plus étroits, s'étaient rapprochés et enfin sa bouche s'était élargie, alors que ses lèvres s'affaissaient et que de légères ridules apparaissaient. La jeune femme était stupéfaite et ravie par ce résultat : l'avocat persécuté était méconnaissable. Rien ne le laissait soupçonner, et elle savait qu'elle pouvait être confiante quant à la durée du sort : ce serait elle et elle seule qui serait à même de l'ôter, ou sinon les médicomages de Sainte Mangouste, mais il y avait peu à parier qu'ils aient à leur rendre visite. Willehm s'observait lui-même d'un air étonné, il paraissait déstabilisé par sa propre image, dubitatif quant à ce que lui renvoyait le miroir. Enfin, il sourit à l'aspirante médicomage.

.- Bravo Jenny, c'est saisissant. Vous avez fait un travail remarquable.

.- Merci, souffla-t-elle. Je suppose que nous pouvons y aller ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça. Il laissa Jenny déverrouiller la porte et s'assurer que la voie était libre, puis ils sortirent des toilettes des femmes. Vingt minutes plus tard, ils arrivaient sans encombre au premier étage du Ministère de la Magie, l'étage du Ministre. Tentant d'avoir l'air calme et assuré, ils franchirent les portes de l'ascenseur, montrèrent leur _pass_, et s'avancèrent dans les couloirs richement décorés, où de nombreux sorciers s'affairaient. Ils avaient une autorisation signée au nom de Miranda Howitt. En cas de problème, Willehm devait prétendre être là pour surveiller la jeune secrétaire écervelée de la directrice du Département de Justice magique, car elle risquait d'être trop impressionnée par l'étage le plus important du Ministère. Tout le monde savait l'aversion qu'avait la grande Howitt pour les secrétaires, et pour une majorité de gens en général, et peu de personnes seraient étonnés d'une telle précaution. En cas de problème, ils pouvaient toujours se séparer.

Jenny observa les noms gravés sur les portes des bureaux défiler. Tous deux cherchaient avec l'air le plus décontracté qui soit une indication de l'endroit où pouvaient se trouver les archives les plus confidentielles, voir le bureau du vieux ministre. Ils savaient que la tâche ne serait pas aisée, mais il leur fallait bien commencer : ils n'avaient aucune idée de l'endroit où pouvaient être rangées ces données extrêmement importantes, suffisamment cruciales pour les cacher du public. Ils savaient qu'elles existaient, car si c'était bien une chose que tout sorcier faisait, c'était de consigner les écrits : de toute manière, toute chose ayant été rédigée dans le monde magique ne pouvait totalement être détruite, car les mots eux-mêmes possédaient une force qui les poussait à rejaillir. Plutôt que de les brûler et de prendre le risque de les laisser réapparaître entre de mauvaises mains, il valait mieux les cacher, tout sorcier savait cela. Aussi avaient-ils supposé qu'il serait bon de commencer par cet étage car il serait logique que le pouvoir gardât ce genre d'objet le plus près de l'endroit où lui-même siégeait.

Échangeant un regard complice, Jenny et Willehm s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre pour inspecter les alentours. Innocente et candide, la jeune fille fureta discrètement, laissant traîner une oreille curieuse. Personne ne semblait faire attention à elle. Elle s'approcha de façon ingénue de la secrétaire principale de cet étage que trônait à une sorte de table ronde faisant office d'accueil, espérant pouvoir établir un contact complice de part leur fonction commune.

.- Bonjour, dit-elle, je suis envoyée par le Département de Justice. Pourriez-vous m'informer, s'il vous plait ?

L'autre secrétaire l'observa par-dessus ses lunettes rectangulaires. Ses cheveux blonds étaient ramenés en un chignon strict et elle était trop maquillée, pourtant le sourire qu'elle lui adressa fut aimable.

.- Vous êtes la secrétaire de Mrs Howitt ?

.- C'est cela.

.- Dure tâche, eh ? Je connais ça, mon patron à moi n'est pas très commode lui non plus. Je me demande comment sera le prochain, avec les élections qui approchent… babilla-t-elle, la bouche en cœur. Bien, que veut donc votre patronne ?

.- Elle a une demande assez spéciale à faire au Ministre. Elle voudrait consulter ses archives personnelles, pour vérifier un cas de législation très particulier… Je n'ai pas tout compris, mais bon, je ne suis que secrétaire hein ?

.- C'est sûr, ce n'est pas notre boulot de comprendre ce que trament ces grands, gloussa la blonde.

.- Tout à fait, renchérit Jenny avec un sourire jovial. Bon, le petit problème, c'est que j'ai totalement oublié de demander à Mrs. Howitt où se trouvaient ces archives, et… J'ai supposé que c'était ici, mais je ne trouve pas. Mais je me suis dit que _vous_, vous deviez certainement en savoir quelque chose.

.- Eh bien, se rengorgea la jeune femme, j'en ai quelque idée. Mais c'est étrange qu'Howitt ne vienne pas elle-même, car il faut demander directement au Ministre, et à vous, on vous fera des difficultés. En plus il faut chercher et tout, et bon, je doute que ce soit le boulot d'une secrétaire, souligna-t-elle, fronçant légèrement les sourcils en se rendant compte de la chose.

La châtaigne se crispa dans un sourire de convenance. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que la secrétaire peinturlurée fasse preuve de discernement.

.- C'est bien ce que je me dis ! s'exclama Jenny, tentant de se rattraper. On me fait vraiment tout faire, c'est bien pratique, puisque je ne peux pas protester.

.- Arf, ma pauvre, compatit la secrétaire. Vous devriez dire à la Howitt que ce n'est pas possible. Entre les archives de cet étage, avec le Ministre qui vous surveillera avec des airs de Cerbère, et ceux du Département des Mystères…

Jenny tiqua. Comment n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ? Elle interrompit « Honey Tramp », ainsi que l'indiquait l'écriteau posé sur son bureau, et tenta d'en savoir plus.

.- Le Département des Mystères ?

.- Oui, mais oui, bien sûr, tous les documents confidentiels se trouvent là. Chez le Ministre, ce sont les documents en cours, encore confidentiels eux aussi.

.- Ce qui veut dire que tout ce qui est clos et ancien se trouve au Département des Mystères ? insista Jenny.

.- Bien entendu ! Mais je dois vous prévenir, il vous faut une autorisation spéciale, vous savez comment ils sont. C'est étrange qu'on vous ait envoyé comme ça, à l'improviste.

.- On me fait tout faire, je vous assure, ironisa Jenny. En tout cas merci pour toutes vos informations… Honey, vous m'offrez un sacré gain de temps. Vous êtes une secrétaire très efficace.

La-dite Honey Tramp battit des cils, et ses lèvres écarlates s'écartèrent en un sourire ravi.

.- Oh, merci beaucoup Miss, ce fut un plaisir. Bien du courage avec votre mission.

.- Merci.

Jenny s'éloigna sur un signe de main, jouant les bonnes amies avec son informatrice. Ses yeux cherchaient Willehm. Celui-ci l'observait de loin, alors qu'il paraissait consulter le tableau des rendez-vous dans la salle principale. Jenny lui fit signe de la rejoindre à la sortie. Ils montrèrent tous deux leur _pass_, et ne commencèrent à parler qu'une fois qu'ils furent isolés dans l'ascenseur.

.- Tout va bien Jenny ? Que vous a dit la secrétaire, et où va-t-on ? s'enquit Willehm, intrigué.

.- _Honey_, rit doucement la jeune femme, m'a rappelé ce qui aurait dû nous sembler évident. Le Département des Mystères. C'est là que se trouvent toutes les informations que nous recherchons, c'est logique.

.- Oh… Oui, terriblement, admit l'avocat avec dépit.

Ils laissèrent le silence flotter quelques instants, pendant que chacun considérait en son for intérieur cette nouvelle donne, tentant de concevoir un plan d'action.

.- Comment va-t-on entrer.. ? demanda Willehm.

.- Hermione y est déjà allée. Illégalement, bien sûr, mais c'est ce qui nous intéresse. Elle m'a raconté certains détails… tenta de se remémorer Jenny. Je crois me souvenir qu'elle m'a dit que le Département est relativement vide. Peu de gens y travaillent. Comme nous sommes en pleine journée, et il doit y avoir des contrôles, le mieux serait de s'y rendre de nuit. Elle m'a dit également qu'il était malaisé d'y entrer, et encore plus de s'y mouvoir sans se laisser piéger par les nombreux mystères qu'il contient, ce qui semble être prévisible.

.- Cela m'inquiète.

.- Cela m'excite, badina Jenny.

.- Allons-y de nuit, au moins. Demandons conseil à Hermione. Tout ceci ne me rassure pas, si nous nous faisons prendre…

.- De quoi avez-vous peur ? Nous sommes en mission pour la Howitt.

.- Jenny, j'ai vu de quoi ils sont capables à propos de cette affaire. Ne les laissons pas soupçonner que nous sommes sur le point de découvrir quelque chose.

La jeune femme souffla légèrement et regarda l'avocat. Celui-ci semblait réellement inquiet et préoccupé.

.- Soit. Comme ça je pourrais vous rendre votre visage... Écrivons à Hermione et allons-y ce soir.

.- C'est le mieux que nous puissions faire, approuva Willehm. Et…

Il s'approcha de Jenny et lui effleura l'épaule. Elle releva le regard, étonnée.

.- Qu'y a-t-il ?

.- Je n'aimerais vraiment pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose, Jane.

**o**O**o**

**Lettre de Willehm Ellery à Hermione Weasley-Granger.**

Le Chaudron Baveur, Londres, le 8 février 2013

_Hermione, _

_Jenny et moi sommes bien passés par les bureaux du ministre, et nous soupçonnons que les informations que nous recherchons se trouvent au Département des Mystères. Des conseils à nous donner à ce sujet, des instructions sur la manière de s'y rendre ? Nous projetons de tenter de nous y infiltrer cette nuit, vous joindrez-vous à nous ? Votre expérience nous serait sans le moindre doute profitable. J'espère que tout se passe bien pour vous. __Bien à vous,_

_Willehm Ellery_

**Lettre d'Hermione Weasley-Granger à Willehm Ellery.**

24 Churchill Road, Birmingham, le 8 février 2013

_Willehm,_

_J'ai croisé Jenny plus tôt au Ministère, elle m'a détaillé notre affaire. Je serai des vôtres ce soir, ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous nous retrouverons à la cabine téléphonique qui mène les visiteurs au Ministère, vers 23 heures, disons. Je ne sais pas si ma lointaine connaissance des lieux nous sera d'une grande aide, mais j'ose l'espérer. Peut-être découvrirons nous enfin le fin mot de l'histoire, et cela me réjouit bien que j'en doute. Il nous faudrait surtout de la chance pour ne pas nous égarer sur de fausses pistes. Sur ce, je vous dis à ce soir. _

_Hermione_

**o**O**o**

Hermione sentit son estomac se nouer étrangement en reconnaissant ce long couloir, sombre et vide, et la porte lisse et noire qu'elle pouvait apercevoir au bout. Elle déglutit avec difficulté, alors que quelques images lui revenaient: des portes, encore et encore, qui tournaient, la traque, les sorts qui fusaient rouges ... Verts. Et ce qu'elle pouvait savoir de la disparition de Sirius. Non, pas de sa disparition, de sa mort. Elle avait entraperçu l'arche. Un simple voile, c'était tellement ridicule. Elle le sentait bien, revenir en ces lieux n'était pas aussi aisé qu'elle l'avait pensé. Elle n'avait pas tellement grandi, semblait-il...

Respirant un grand coup, elle emboîta le pas à Jenny et Willehm qui l'avaient précédée dans le couloir. Le bruit des portes de l'ascenseur qui se fermaient avec un crissement métallique dans son dos la fit frissonner. Ce département et ses nombreux mystères impénétrables même pour les sorciers, aussi fascinant pouvait-il paraître, lui semblait à elle malsain. Pourtant, il n'y avait pas lieu de craindre quoique ce soit, elle n'avait pas à s'attendre à des mangemorts, à Voldemort. Non, tout cela était loin derrière elle. Loin, très loin. Le pire qui pouvait leur arriver était de se faire remarquer par la sécurité du Ministère. Mais il n'y avait pas de raison, non aucune. Ils pourraient surmonter cela, elle savait faire. Elle avait réussi à dupliquer la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry, quoique pour un temps limité car cet objet contenait une magie difficilement renouvelable. Elle était passée voir les Potter en début de soirée, et était parvenue à obtenir l'objet en question sans trop de difficultés. Chose qui était étonnante, car Harry ne l'avait guère questionnée. Comme s'il savait, et qu'il la laissait faire. Pourtant, il n'y avait pas la moindre raison d'imaginer qu'il ait pu deviner quoi que ce soit. N'est-ce pas?

Devant elle, Willehm et Jenny avançaient en regardant autour d'eux avec curiosité. Une fois arrivés devant la petite porte noire, ils jetèrent un coup d'oeil interrogateur vers Hermione. Celle-ci se contenta de plaquer sa main contre le panneau de bois, prenant soin de fermer son esprit. Elle savait que la simple garantie qu'elle soit une sorcière lui suffisait pour entrer. Pour autant, elle ne voulait pas que la porte enregistre son identité, aussi utilisait-elle les quelques notions d'occlumencie qu'elle avait pris soin d'apprendre quelques années plus tôt. Ce serait embêtant pour la suite de leurs recherches si le système de sécurité magique la fichait. Vingt années plus tôt, elle et ses acolytes n'en avaient rien su, mais ç'avait sans doute été un avantage pour que l'Ordre les localise et vole à leur secours. Cette mesure de sécurité qui incitait l'intrus à baisser sa garde et à se sentir en confiance était redoutablement efficace sitôt qu'un nom fiché était reconnu.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la salle centrale du Département, la pièce circulaire aux multiples portes, certaines connues, d'autres inexplorées, qui menaient aux autres salles de l'étage. Elle serait incapable de les reconnaître, et puis de toute façon, elle savait très bien que c'était peine perdue, puisque les murs allaient tourner sitôt que la porte qui donnait vers le couloir serait refermée. Elle retint celle-ci pour que ses amis puissent entrer, regardant avec appréhension la cage d'escalier. Elle espérait qu'ils pourraient sortir sans trop de peine. Alors que le battant claquait contre la pierre, comme prévu les murs arrondis se mirent à tourner à toute vitesse, provocant un vacarme de rocaille. Bientôt on ne put plus distinguer aucune porte. Hermione observa Jenny se rapprocher instinctivement de Willehm, l'air clairement inquiète. Puis, tout aussi soudainement, les murs s'immobilisèrent. Jenny tourna la tête vers son amie.

.- C'était quoi, ça?

.- Rien, c'est normal. Ils brouillent les pistes, pour que des intrus peinent à retrouver la sortie. En plus, tu ne peux ouvrir qu'une porte à la fois, et à chaque fois que tu la refermes, ça tourne, expliqua calmement Hermione, tentant de dédramatiser la chose.

Les yeux olivâtres de Jenny s'agrandirent de stupeur.

.- Et comment sommes-nous supposés sortir, au juste? protesta-t-elle, lançant un regard alarmé vers Willehm. Pas que je doute de toi Monette, mais tu as omis ce détail.

.- Rien de bien grave, éluda la susnommée. Je pense qu'on devrait s'en sortir avec un sort de localisation. Basique et simple, je le conçois, et il faudra s'y mettre tous les trois pour combattre la magie de cette salle. Mais j'ai de bonnes raisons de croire que ça devrait suffire.

.- Et si ça ne marche pas? releva Ellery, incertain.

.- Ça marchera. J'ai déjà vu la carte ministérielle d'un Langue-de-plomb. Ils l'utilisent pour entrer et sortir du Département. Je suis presque sûre que le système repose sur un concentré d'une "Incantation de la Boussole". Des ennemis pourraient au contraire s'évertuer à invoquer des sorts pour débloquer les portes ou empêcher les murs de bouger, alors que les Langue-de-plomb utilisent un sort qui n'agit pas directement sur la salle. Plus simple, plus efficace et plus pratique, détailla calmement Hermione, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Cela avait du bon de traîner parfois au quartier général des aurors. Jenny éclata d'un rire joyeux qui alla résonner contre les hautes pierres grisâtres.

.- Miss Je-sais-tout, hein Monette? Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne presque plus..?

.- Héhé.. ricana Hermione, tu crois vraiment que je serais retournée dans cet endroit sans avoir pris toutes les précautions?

.- Mmh, un point pour toi.

.- En tout cas, je vois que votre intelligence n'est pas que le fruit de l'admiration, renchérit Ellery. Je me demande pourquoi vous-même vous n'avez pas fini chercheuse.

Hermione laissa ses lèvres s'écarter un peu plus. Elle ne pouvait guère le nier, elle prenait plaisir à cette diversion faite d'agréables compliments. Cela la distrayait tout en lui réchauffant de concert les joues et le coeur. Elle n'était pas peu fière de sa découverte, dont elle avait émis l'hypothèse voilà des années alors qu'elle passait la majeure partie de son temps avec les aurors. Elle n'avait pas cru que cela lui servirait... Par mesure de précaution, elle avait pris dans la vieille besace de cuir qu'elle portait en bandoulière quelques fioles de potion énergisante, car obtenir un sort de Boussole concentré et puissant ne serait pas aisé. La jeune femme détacha sa cape d'invisibilité de ses épaules, et la rangea dans sa besace, alors que ses compagnons l'imitaient. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Les portes étaient fondamentalement identiques, et la forme ronde da la salle faisait perdre tout repère. C'en était déroutant. Résolument, elle se tourna vers la porte la plus proche et en tourna la poignée. Jenny et Willehm s'approchèrent d'elle, et le jeune homme, d'un signe déterminé, montra qu'il voulait les précéder dans la pièce. Hermione fut tentée de répondre que de toute façon, elle risquait de mieux les défendre que lui, mais elle avait le sentiment confus que ce geste de galanterie était en partie adressé à son amie. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme s'ils risquaient de rencontrer des monstres sanguinaires, non? Quoique, elle ne pouvait pas prétendre connaître toutes les salles du département, seulement un petit nombre.

Ils pénétrèrent dans un mince couloir baigné d'une lumière bleutée. Un faible bruit cristallin semblait remplir l'air. Ils avancèrent à pas prudents et arrivèrent dans une salle aussi splendide qu'étrange. Hermione la reconnut immédiatement alors qu'un vague sentiment de trouble s'emparait d'elle. Des astres par milliers, millions, emplissaient la pièce dont on ne voyait ni le sommet ni le côté opposé. Les étoiles et les planètes bruissaient doucement et il semblait que les sonorités cristallines qui résonnaient dans leurs oreilles provenaient d'eux. Ils projetaient également un éclat diffus, plus ou moins fort, de façon continuelle ou non. Étrange et envoûtante, cette salle était un mystère en elle-même.

.- La salle des planètes, chuchota Hermione. Même Luna trouvait que c'était un drôle d'endroit. Je ne pense pas qu'on y trouvera grand chose.

.- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression de flotter, demanda Jenny, l'air abasourdi.

.- Une sorte de brouillard anti-gravité? hasarda Willehm.

.- Je le pense. Quelque chose du genre, tout du moins.

.- C'est sublime, lâcha le jeune homme.

Tous trois peinaient à détacher leur regard, alors qu'ils s'avançaient de quelques pas dans la pièce et qu'ils observaient planètes et comètes graviter au-dessus et autour d'eux. Hermione plissa les yeux. Dans l'obscurité presque totale, elle peinait à voir, mais devinait à intervalles égaux de petites portes de bois qui devaient donner vers les salles adjacentes. Willehm suivit son regard et, haussant les épaules, s'arracha à sa contemplation et marcha vers une des portes, sur leur droite. Après tout, il ne servait à rien de tergiverser puisqu'ils n'avaient aucune idée du chemin à suivre et du lieu où des archives pourraient être mises. Il tourna la poignée, mais la porte refusa de s'ouvrir. Voyant qu'elle résistait alors qu'il essayait plus fort, il sortit sa baguette et lança un _Alohomora_. Le sort sembla aspiré par l'air ambiant. Il regarda vers les deux jeunes femmes, l'air dépité.

.- Ça a absorbé mon sort, grogna-t-il. Cet endroit est vraiment saturé par la magie.

.- Je me demande ce qu'il y a dans cette salle, avança Jenny. Peut-être qu'il y a d'autres entrées? Si c'était les archives secrètes...

.- Une chance sur douze que ce soit la bonne porte, ajouta Hermione. Il y a douze portes dans la salle circulaire. Mais bon, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il n'y ait pas d'autres portes cachées. Je connais au moins... six salles. Et je sais qu'il y en a une septième, qui est scellée, ça pourrait être celle-ci.

.- Et qu'est-ce que c'est, comme salle? demanda son amie. Une salle du temps, puisque de toute évidence, cette salle est une salle de l'espace.

.- Il y a une salle du temps, admit Hermione, mais la salle scellée est celle de l'Amour.

.- De l'Amour? s'étonna Willehm.

.- Oui. La plus grande magie qui soit nous a dit Dumbledore. C'est cette force qui a sauvé Harry, après tout. Aucun sort ne peut ouvrir cette salle, à ce que j'en sais. Je serais curieuse d'y entrer, mais elle ne nous intéresse pas pour nos recherches. Peut-être cette porte est une des celles qui y mènent ?..

Les trois compagnons restèrent silencieux quelques instants, puis Willehm partit vers un autre mur, et tenta d'ouvrir une seconde porte, gageant qu'il ne retomberait plus sur la salle de l'Amour. Et de fait, la porte s'ouvrit sans problèmes. Il y pénétra, et après avoir échangé un regard, Jenny et Hermione le suivirent. La jeune femme entra la dernière et le temps que ses yeux s'accommodent à la nouvelle lumière, elle aussi faible mais d'un blanc cru, elle se sentit prise d'un haut le corps. Plus loin, lui tournant le dos, ses deux amis avançaient, inconscients de son malaise. Ils marchaient sur de hauts gradins de pierre brute, longeant les vieux murs de la pièce, qui était rectangulaire. Hermione sentit la tête lui tourner, elle s'approcha, sentant ses jambes devenir flageolantes. Elle sentait des larmes lui venir, une nausée la prenait et elle peinait à respirer. Ses yeux étaient fixés vers le centre de la pièce. Elle s'assit avec maladresse sur la dure pierre. Willehm et Jenny se tournèrent alors vers elle, surpris puis inquiets. Elle était livide. Ses yeux semblaient s'être figés. Enfin, comme si elle avait été présente et non pas inconsciente comme ç'avait été le cas, elle contemplait cette arche en ruine, à moitié écroulée. Cette arche qu'on aurait dû raser, songea-t-elle amèrement. Ses yeux restaient captivés par le doux balancement d'un voile lacéré au centre de cette arche, voletant alors même qu'il n'y avait pas de vent. Elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de ce balancement ironique, qui laissait entendre de faibles murmures.

.- Hermione?

La voix de Jenny était un peu aigue, effrayée par l'apathie de son amie.

.- C'est la Salle de la Mort.

.- Oh...

Jenny marcha rapidement vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. Willehm, incertain, s'approcha lui aussi. Parvenant à esquisser un maigre sourire, Hermione s'écarta de Jenny.

.- C'est bon, ça va aller. Juste... Le choc, mas ça ira.

.- C'est là que...

.- Oui.

Hermione laissa son regard se perdre dans l'ondoiement narquois du voile, dans l'exécrable apparence de cirque d'exécution romain qu'avait cette pièce. Elle regarda ses amis.

.- Allons-y. Cela ne sert à rien de rester, rien de ce qui nous intéresse n'est ici, souffla-t-elle d'un voix dure.

Elle croisa soudain le regard bleu délavé d'Ellery. Il avait les sourcils foncés. De toute évidence, il ne comprenait pas. Il reporta son attention vers l'arcade, et alors, son regard s'agrandit. Il se retourna vers la jeune femme et attrapa fermement son avant-bras. Il avait l'air de vouloir lui dire quelque chose. Mais alors Jenny qui s'était éloignée les appela. Elle avait trouvé une nouvelle porte. Celle-ci céda sans problèmes sous sa poigne, et leur faisant un geste pour les enjoindre à la suivre, elle entra. Hermione jeta un regard vers Ellery, dubitative.

.- Quoi?

.- Black... Il est passé dans l'arche.

.- Il est mort, et oui, il est tombé au travers du voile, répondit un peu trop froidement Hermione.

.- J'ai dû travailler sur son cas, pour valider mon diplôme d'avocat. Juridiquement, il restera un cas de jurisprudence. Toutefois, le... Le fait qu'il soit passé par l'arche, bien qu'on ne sache pas exactement quelles sont ses fonctions... Empêche magiquement parlant son amendement. Techniquement, il est innocent, ainsi que sur les papiers, mais les registres magiques garderont à jamais son statut de... de coupable.

.- Qu...

.- C'est l'arche, la coupa-t-il, l'air ennuyé. Elle b... bloque tout changement, c'est comme une malédiction. On ne sait pas ce qu'il y a derrière, mais on a constaté qu'il était impossible de changer le statut magique de quiconque y passe. Comme le statut de Black, qui est figé.

Hermione resta muette. Willehm avait l'air extrêmement gêné. Son balbutiement en témoignait. Il avait l'air sincèrement affligé, embarrassé d'être porteur d'une si triste nouvelle. Ses yeux pâles étaient voilés. La jeune femme n'était pas sûre d'avoir voulu savoir ça. Elle qui croyait que Sirius était enfin blanchi. Harry qui croyait... Sirius avait dû être maudit, trois fois maudit. Black, la mauvaise étoile, la sombre augure. Elle s'apprêtait à remercier malgré tout Willehm pour son honnêteté lorsqu'ils entendirent un hurlement strident. C'était la voix de Jenny.

Réagissant au quart de tour, ils se ruèrent vers la porte, restée entrouverte. Ellery prit rapidement de l'avance sur elle et la dépassa. Quand Hermione débarqua dans la pièce, elle la reconnut sans mal et son coeur manqua un battement, lui donnant l'impression de manquer d'air. Son amie semblait entravée, ligotée de rubans blancs humides, alors qu'à proximité d'elle un bassin bouillonnait et laissait apercevoir des masses blanchâtres. La salle des cerveaux. Salle ô combien dangereuse...

**o**O**o**

**End. ;)**

Comme je vous l'avais dit, c'est plus court. Pour vous faire mariner, un petit suspense… Héhé.

Certes, pas de Drago (enfin, Hermione a finalement sa révélation !), mais **un chapitre la semaine prochaine, au plus tard dans dix jours, promiiis** !

Le temps que je remanie ce qui devait être la suite, mais qui a fini par être tellement long que… Bref, au moins y a-t-il de l'enquête, **ze return au Département des mystères** (je remercie le site EHP que je suis allée consulter pour ne pas raconter n'importe quoi), mais aussi **le retour de la jolie Jenny**, qui commençait à vous manquer (d'après vos reviews) !

Voilà voilà, espère que vous avez aimé ! Et comme d'habitude, serrez donc la pince à Mister Go… Si si, il vous manque, **je vous assuuuure** !

(_Eh ho, faut me croire_ ;p)

Bisous à toutes et à tous !

**Olivia, **_**alias**_** Stellmaria**


	22. Chapitre XXII

**Adolescences tardives **

**Disclaimer: **Tout à JKR, sauf les personnages sortis de mon imagination...

**Pairing:** HGDM, what else?

Voicii, avec un léger retard, le **chapitre XII** promis !

Je sais, j'avais dit tout au plus dix jours d'attente, ça a été quinze, je suis confuse. Pas le temps, pas l'occasion de pianoter souvent sur mon ordinateur, malheureusement, et je néglige en ce moment même du boulot (philosophie, anglais, histoire-géo… On veut ma mort) pour un dernière relecture et mise en page du chapitre, avant de l'envoyer !

Heureusement que j'ai à présent une bêta lectrice, **Queenz**, qui m'a allégé la tâche, mais j'ai toujours cette manie de me relire une dernière fois, de changer des détails insignifiants mais sans lesquels je reste insatisfaite !

J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira, j'y ai mis beaucoup de cœur et de temps, je crois pouvoir dire qu'il est décisif ! On se revoit en bas, naturellement…

**Bonne lecture !**

Ps : La chanson mise en extrait… Écoutez-là, vraiment, elle est sublime :)

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**

Liaco : Coucou toi ! Je suis ravie que tu aies aimé mon chapitre, qui a certes beaucoup tardé ! Je me doute bien que Drago t'a manqué, mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu devrais être satisfaite pendant ce chapitre… En tout cas, j'espère que ça te plaira (département des mystères&co ;p) Gros Bisous

Lou29 : Helloo ! Merci pour la review, je suis contente que malgré la « petite » taille du chapitre, tu l'aies apprécié. Eeh oui, Hermione comprend enfin pourquoi elle a ce bon pressentiment à propos de Malefoy, et de fait, leur rencontre va être pour le moins mouvementée ! Mais je n'en dis pas plus … ;) Pour le Département des Mystères, je me suis fait plaisir : j'avais envie d'action, il y avait un mystère à résoudre… CQFD. ^^ Sinon, je suis bien contente de lire que je t'ai fait rire avec ma secrétaire écervelée… Il faut de l'humour avant de passer à l'angoisse ! Et de fait, pourquoi se priver de faire durer le suspense ? (Bon, c'était aussi le meilleur endroit pour couper un chapitre définitivement trop long). Pour la relation Jenny/Willehm, elle sera surtout en fond, mais je t'avoue qu'un peu de romance facile est agréable. Et Willehm méritait d'être heureux. Enfin, je suis touchée par ton compliment concernant le Département des Mystères. Je ne m'en souvenais que vaguement, mais l'endroit m'avait marquée, aussi je suis allée à la pêche aux renseignements, et j'ai surtout eu la chance de tomber sur un plan du Département, ce qui me facilite la tache ! En tout cas, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! Bisous

Juliette : Coucou toi ! :) Merci pour ta review, j'ai été ravie de la lire (je l'attendais un peu pour tout t'avouer). J'espère que ton bac blanc s'est bien passé, c'est pas évident d'enchaîner les épreuves :s En ce qui concerne « ne peut-on désirer qu'être heureux », essaye de partir sur « qu'est-ce qu'être heureux ? », ça risque de t'occuper ;). Bon, je réponds à présent à la review : oui, un peu de fleur bleue entre Jenny et Willehm, un peu de tendresse sans prise de tête qui détend des autres Drago ou Hermione. Ça ne restera qu'une romance de fond, mais ça me plaisait de l'introduire (comme d'offrir à Willehm la perspective d'être heureux). En effet, le couple Weasley est enterré (bon, tout n'est pas si joyeux non plus, mais au moins ça c'est fait). Je suis contente que tu aies aimé la réaction de Ron, je trouvais qu'il méritait plus que le rôle d'imbécile obtus qui lui est dévolu dans pas mal d'histoires. Quant à Neil… Je peux juste te dire que Oui, il sait des choses. D'où son éloignement, et la rancœur avec laquelle il est accueilli. En tout cas merci encore pour la review, et j'espère que le chapitre qui vient te plaira ! Gros bisous

Clem : Mercii pour la review ! Et oui, j'ai un peu coupé au moment fatidique ! ;) Enfin, je suppose que tu ne seras que plus heureuse de lire la suite :) Pour la romance, je crois pouvoir dire que tu vas être servie, quand à l'histoire secrète des Malefoy, elle sera un peu moins présente dans ce chapitre, mais reprendra dès le prochain ! Voilà, j'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bisous

CDAL : Haa, mercii pour la review ! Je suis contente que tu aimes mon histoire ! J'avoue que la vision du couple « Happy ever after » n'est pas trop mon truc, surtout que je n'ai pas eu l'impression de déceler une quelconque alchimie entre Ron et Hermione. Et puis Astoria qu'on ne rencontre qu'à l'épilogue me rend dubitative… Quoi que ça me permette de la voir à ma manière (je m'y suis même attachée, c'est dire !). De plus, le fait que les personnages n'aient pas vraiment eu l'occasion de vivre complètement leur adolescence m'a pas mal inspirée… Tout en essayant de respecter les caractères, bien entendu ! Bref, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite !

Natom : Hey ! Merci beaucoup pour la review, je suis ravie que tu aimes mon histoire et que ça ait occupé ton week-end (quoi que point trop n'en faut !). Tous tes compliments sont supers agréables à lire, et ne t'inquiète pas, je ne compte pas abandonner cette fic : c'est mon bébé, et je la finirai ! Bref, j'espère vraiment qua la suite te plaira ! Bonne lecture :)

* * *

"_What if you / Could wish me away  
What if you / Spoke those words today_

_I wonder if you'd miss me / When I'm gone  
It's come to this, release me / I'll leave before the dawn_

_But for tonight / I'll stay here with you  
Yes, for tonight / I'll lay here with you_

_But when the sun / Hits your eyes  
Through your window / There'll be nothing you can do_

_**[…]**_

_I might not be leaving / Oh so soon  
Began the night believing / I loved you in the moonlight__"  
_

**[Joshua Radin _** What if you**]**

* * *

**o**O**o**

**Chapitre XXII**

**// **_La vie est une valse, rapide et permanente, pleine de faux pas et d'envolées merveilleuses._** //**

**o**O**o**

Jenny, qui était entrée seule, s'était aventurée trop près du réservoir, dangereusement près. Des rubans de pensées surgissaient du bassin et l'entouraient de toutes parts alors qu'elle tentait de s'échapper, poussant des hurlements. Les souples lacets blanchâtres fendaient l'air avec fureur, prévenant toute tentative de fuite. Face à elle, essayant de lutter contre cette puissance malveillante, Willehm avait sorti sa baguette. Cependant il ne semblait en sortir que de faibles crépitements. Alors que les rubans commençaient à s'enrouler autour de Jenny et de l'agripper toujours plus fort, Willehm se retourna vers Hermione avec une mine désemparée. La jeune femme s'était comme statufiée dans l'entrée, livide.

.- Hermione..? _Hermione!_

La jeune femme sembla enfin réagir. Elle le rejoignit en titubant, ne pouvant détacher son regard du spectacle que lui offrait son amie.

.- Qu'est-ce que c'est? Vous étiez déjà entrée ici, non? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces choses? Hermione?

.- Je.. C'est...

Elle n'arrivait pas à faire de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

.- Hermione, par Merlin, réagissez. Je n'arrive à rien avec ma baguette! Ces choses sont sûrement dangereuses pour Jane! Réagissez, bon sang.

.- Je... Je ne sais pas! protesta Hermine, la voix stridente. Je... C'est la salle des cerveaux, c'est ça. La salle des...

.- Cerveaux, oui, j'ai compris. Comment fait-on pour la sortir de là?!

.- Je...

Un hurlement de Jenny les interrompit. Elle était dangereusement proche du bassin. Les tentacules de pensées la maintenaient fermement. Hermione tenta de s'approcher, suivie de près par Ellery. Elle pouvait voir à quel point le jeune homme était terrifié, non pas pour lui-même, mais pour son amie. Il n'hésitait pas à risquer d'être lui aussi entravé par les rubans que déroulaient les cerveaux, ne supportant pas l'idée de se tenir à l'écart alors que Jenny se débattait, seule. La future médicomage croisa le regard concerné d'Hermione, et tenta de la calmer, alors que c'était elle-même qui était en danger.

.- Hermione, écoute-moi. Tu es brillante, tu es intelligente, tu as lu plus de livres que Willehm et moi réunis, et pourtant nous ne sommes pas du genre à paresser. Tu dois savoir quelque chose là-dessus, non?

.- Je... Je ne sais plus, je ne...

.- Hermione, calme-toi, ok? Tu vas trouver, je le sais.

La voix de Jenny tremblait un peu, elle semblait tenter de se convaincre elle-même de la véracité de ses dires. Willehm essayait de repousser les assauts de quelques rubans, qui commençaient à s'en prendre à lui. Soudain, il glissa sur le liquide verdâtre qui avait débordé du long bassin rectangulaire, et fut à son tour ligoté par les pensées des cerveaux. Il se mit à se débattre comme un beau diable, mais les liens semblaient se resserrer d'autant plus. Hermione agrippait nerveusement sa baguette, son cerveau à elle tentant de trouver une solution. La mine de Jenny devenait clairement angoissée, alors qu'elle était toujours plus proche du bassin. Hermione eut alors une impression de déjà-vu... De pareilles entraves...

.- Le Filet du Diable, dit-elle distinctement.

.- Pardon? s'étonna Jenny. On n'est pas en botanique là, et je ne pense pas que c'est le moment de préparer une potion...

.- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Ils agissent comme le Filet du Diable. En première année, Harry, Ron et moi, on avait été coincés dans une de ces plantes.

.- Tu... Quoi? hoqueta son amie.

.- Ellery, calmez-vous. Par pitié, cessez de vous agiter!

Hermione se rapprocha le plus qu'elle put et croisa le regard terrorisé de l'avocat. On ne voyait plus que le haut de son visage, alors que Jenny était elle bien moins étroitement ligotée.

.- Calmez-vous Willehm, Laissez faire. Plus vous vous débattrez, plus fort vous serez enserré.

Le jeune homme cessa à contrecœur de se défendre, et bientôt, en effet, il put respirer plus librement. Pourtant, Jenny et lui étaient toujours aussi entravés, et ils s'approchaient inexorablement de l'eau verte du bassin et des cerveaux blanchâtres et nacrés qui y paressaient mollement, semblaient peu perturbés par l'activité féroce de leurs pensées.

.- Et maintenant? demanda Jenny. C'était très bien jusque-là Hermione, tu vas encore trouver... l'encouragea-t-elle.

Le visage de la jeune fille grimaçait cependant de douleur. Hermione souffla lourdement. Il fallait qu'elle trouve, il fallait... Si seulement elle était entrée dans la salle avec Jenny, elle aurait pu la prévenir de ne pas s'approcher. Ces cerveaux restaient paisibles si on observait une certaine distance. Mais elle avait été encore une fois victime de ses émotions dans la salle précédente. Elle se haïssait d'être si fragile, elle était plus réactive, avant. Avant... Ses yeux parcoururent la longue pièce rectangulaire et vide, encadrée de bureaux. La lumière venait de lampes suspendues à de longues chaînes d'or. Cependant, la pièce était immense et la luminosité restait très faible, juste assez pour faire miroiter le sommet blanc nacré des cerveaux qui ondoyaient dans l'eau. Jenny et Willehm restaient silencieux, semblant attendre d'elle une solution miraculeuse. Hermione poussa un grognement de frustration.

.- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai aucune foutue idée. Ces choses n'ont aucun rapport avec le Filet du Diable, et de toute façon, on devait se laisser glisser et...

La jeune femme s'interrompit soudainement. Elle tenait une idée, un peu optimiste peut-être, mais au moins ne brassait-elle pas le vide. Elle regarda sa baguette. Malgré le peu de pratique de la magie que requérait son boulot, elle espérait qu'il lui restait assez de puissance magique et de concentration pour parvenir à lancer ce sort somme toute basique, en dépit du contrepoids magique de l'endroit. Après tout, elle était Hermione Granger, elle pouvait y arriver. Elle devait se faire confiance à nouveau. Elle était Hermione Granger. Elle sourit vaguement vers ses deux amis, tentant de les rassurer, puis elle leva sa baguette vers les cerveaux. La tenant solidement, elle esquissa un mouvement souple mais ferme du poignet et ouvrit la bouche.

.- _Lumos_, invoqua-t-elle d'une voix claire et forte, tentant de faire abstraction de tout ce qui l'entourait.

Le sort marcha et la lumière qui sortit de sa baguette fut telle qu'elle-même fut aveuglée. Elle maintint à deux mains sa baguette alors qu'elle sentait son énergie se glisser hors de son corps, aspirée goulûment par la magie de loin supérieure des lieux. Quand elle réussit à distinguer les silhouettes de ses deux amis qui se dégageaient des rubans de pensées, alors même que les cerveaux se recroquevillaient sous la lumière, elle relâcha sa prise et s'écroula, tombant à genoux sur le sol imbibé de liquide vert foncé. Sa tête lui tournait, elle était essoufflée. Elle entendit des bruits de pas claquant sur le sol, et une paire de bras la releva. Elle se faisait l'effet d'une poupée de chiffon. C'est alors que les rubans de pensées reprirent leurs assauts.

Les cerveaux semblaient furieux, loin de rester paisibles, ils bondissaient hors du réservoir, retombant dans l'eau avec fracas, l'air libre semblant exciter leur fureur. Hermione croisa le regard de Willehm, qui la tenait, et elle tenta de se remettre d'aplomb. Elle sentit avec bonheur le bras de Jenny se glisser autour de sa taille et c'est dans un flou de fatigue et de peur que tous trois se précipitèrent vers la porte la plus proche, n'échappant pourtant pas aux assauts vengeurs des rubans qui les heurtèrent avec violence. Toutefois, à leur grande horreur, lorsque Willehm voulut tourner la poignée de la porte, celle-ci leur résista, alors même qu'elle n'était pas dans les environs de la supposée salle de l'Amour. Ils échangèrent des regards effrayés alors que les rubans venaient gifler le mur au-dessus d'eux avec violence. Hermione força ses amis à se glisser au sol, pour éviter les rubans, et repéra au niveau du mur perpendiculaire une autre porte. Quelques mètres. Ils s'y glissèrent le plus rapidement possible, la peur leur donnant des ailes, et à leur grand bonheur, celle-ci ne résista pas.

Une fois la porte refermée, les trois compagnons s'écroulèrent, essoufflés. Ils étaient blessés, épuisés, terrifiés. Ce n'est qu'à l'obscurité ambiante qu'ils reconnurent le sol semblable à de l'eau sombre de la salle circulaire, où se reflétaient les torches à flammes bleues qui ornaient les murs. Hermione sentait ses bras la lancer, elle ne doutait pas de découvrir nombre de brûlures et d'hématomes sur son corps. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers ses amis. Jenny tremblait légèrement, elle était restée longtemps enserrée dans les rubans de pensées, et après une hésitation, Willehm passa son bras autour d'elle et la ramena contre lui, lui frottant le dos avec une tendresse inquiète. Ils s'en étaient bien sortis, ç'aurait pu être pire. Pourtant, avec la paix et la monotonie de la vie quotidienne qu'ils connaissaient depuis quinze ans, l'expérience était en soi traumatisante. Tous trois convinrent qu'ils en avaient assez fait pour cette première excursion, ils n'avaient ni la force ni l'envie d'en faire plus. Sans mot dire, Hermione fouilla sa besace et sortit des fioles de potion d'énergie. Il était temps de rentrer.

**o**O**o**

**Lettre d'Hermione Weasley-Granger à Drago Malefoy**

24 Churchill Road, Birmingham, le 22 février 2013

_Malefoy,_

_Ôte-moi d'un doute... Ne devrais-tu pas être rentré d'Amérique à présent? As-tu reçu mon message et m'ignores-tu délibérément? Je ne devrais pas être surprise, après tout tu fais preuve de génie lorsqu'il s'agit de m'ennuyer. Aie au moins l'obligeance de te manifester, même si la fantaisie de te dédire t'a pris._

_Granger._

_Ps: J'ai besoin de te voir._

**o**O**o**

Un coussinet empli de glace pilée à la main, qu'elle appliquait par moments sur son front, Hermione était assise à son bureau. Quel que soit le sort qu'elle utilisât, les contusions que lui avait faites l'expédition qu'elle avait menée au Département des Mystères ne semblaient vouloir partir qu'à la manière moldue, la forçant à arborer de disgracieux hématomes, flagrants témoins de son action. Heureusement, sa version de l'histoire, à savoir l'explosion d'une potion dont les séquelles résistaient aux sorts, semblait convenir à tous ceux qui s'enquéraient de son état. Par chance, Jenny n'était pas au bureau ces jours-ci, elle avait eu le droit de placer quelques jours de vacances, car elle devait enfin passer ses concours d'entrée à l'internat de médicomagie. Hermione espérait que la jeune sorcière réussirait avec brio, sans être gênée par ses brûlures, mais se félicitait aussi de cette situation qui les empêchait toutes deux d'arborer leurs blessures respectives, ce qui aurait sans le moindre doute attisé la curiosité. Quant à Willehm… Qui irait faire le rapprochement ? Le sorcier savait se faire discret, et puis, en tant que commis d'office, ne devait-il pas travailler avec de nombreux malfrats ? Le secret de leur incursion pour le moins mouvementée était sauf.

Pour autant, ils n'avaient pas découvert grand chose. Comme ils supposaient que leur présence n'avait pas été détectée, tous trois planifiaient une nouvelle tentative dans une poignée de jours. La petite porte close qui avait résisté à leurs assauts obsédait Hermione, et bien qu'elle n'ait pas la moindre garantie que les archives se trouvent derrière, elle était résolue à tenter une nouvelle fois de la passer. Sans pour autant attiser la colère des cerveaux, cette fois-ci. Toute à ses réflexions, Hermione griffonnait avec distraction ses rapports de routine. Bien que ce soit Miranda qui lui avait donné l'ordre de poursuivre ses recherches et qui lui avait offert certaines facilités, la vieille douairière ne semblait pas s'intéresser outre mesure à son enquête, tout du moins pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas obtenu de résultats plus concluants. De plus Hermione n'était pas dispensée de ses travaux habituels, bien qu'elle ait remarqué que les dossiers trop conséquents lui étaient épargnés. Toutefois, la jeune femme n'était pas sûre de savoir si c'était là une faveur de sa chef ou si au contraire elle avait appris le désir de la magistrate de tirer sa révérence sous peu et voulait éviter les pénibles transactions de dossier. Hermione l'ignorait, et tout compte fait, elle s'en portait bien, tant elle était passionnée par l'enquête Malefoy, et tant elle se sentait trop distraite et détachée du reste de son travail ces derniers temps. En ce qui concernait Malefoy, elle n'avait pas eu de ses nouvelles. Elle le savait en déplacement, mais elle savait également que l'information pouvait circuler. Elle tentait d'ignorer le léger pincement qui la lançait au cœur, tâchant de paraître détachée. C'était l'affaire de Malefoy s'il ne voulait pas la voir, peu lui importait, ils ne s'étaient rien promis. Et puis après tout, ce n'était pas comme si elle avait été amoureuse de lui, non ? Une simple attraction, de la curiosité, voilà tout ce qu'Hermione se sentait capable d'accorder à ses relations avec l'héritier. De la fascination, aussi. Elle se refusait d'imaginer davantage, elle ne se sentait pas de taille à l'envisager. De toute manière, ce n'était pas comme si cela avait une véritable chance d'arriver, n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune femme s'accordait pour penser que la situation l'arrangeait. Elle avait encore trop à gérer, à considérer : Ron, l'enquête, le divorce, le Département des Mystères, la famille… Tout cela se mélangeait tant et si bien qu'elle n'osait y ajouter une nouvelle donne, c'était bien assez. Faisant tournoyer sa baguette au bout de ses doigts, elle fit s'élever son rapport fraîchement rédigé, celui-ci se plia en léger avion de papier, et quitta le bureau en glissant souplement au gré d'un courant d'air. Relevant les yeux, elle vit Harry qui, toquant au cadre ouvert de la porte, se penchait pour éviter la missive volante.

.- J'avoue tout monsieur l'auror, je suis coupable, le salua-t-elle avec un sourire ravi.

.- J'en étais sûr depuis le début, gronda Harry en haussant ses sourcils noirs.

Enjambant une chaise, il s'y assit à califourchon, appuyant ses coudes sur le dossier.

.- Comment va ma meilleure amie et néanmoins toujours belle-sœur ?

.- Comment va mon flambeur de beau-frère, que je vois bien plus traîner dans les couloirs qu'en mission à imposer la Justice ?

.- Pour ta gouverne, j'ai fini mon service depuis une demi-heure. Et je vais relativement bien, et oui, je vais en mission. Pas plus tard qu'aujourd'hui, je me tenais devant une réserve où des dragons avaient été sauvagement mutilés.

.- Un lien avec la filière Thorpe ?

.- On le soupçonne, acquiesça l'auror. Pourquoi, tu en as entendu parler ?

.- Plus ou moins, admit Hermione. Je connais le commis d'office. Enfin, ravie de savoir que tu t'actives, ça me rassurerait presque. Et je vais bien moi aussi.

.- Vraiment ?

Harry semblait l'observer d'un regard quelque peu concerné. Hermione pinça ses lèvres, mais se sentit tout de même touchée par la sollicitude dont faisait preuve son ami. Elle le connaissait, il devait vraiment s'inquiéter, bien qu'il ait semblé tout prendre avec recul depuis que sa situation avec Ron était connue de l'ensemble des Weasley.

.- Oui, vraiment.

.- Bien.

.- Bien…

La jeune femme scruta son meilleur ami entre ses cils. Elle le connaissait bien, et depuis tellement longtemps… Il paraissait nerveux. Nerveux et inquiet. Elle savait qu'il se faisait du souci pour elle, pour Ron, et que lui-même souffrait de la situation que traversaient ses meilleurs amis, même si, bien entendu, il n'en dirait rien. Elle le savait, car elle le connaissait. Il devait penser qu'elle était fragile, triste. Elle l'était bien un peu, mais elle ne mentait pas lorsqu'elle affirmait aller bien. Hermione joua quelques instants avec les crayons posés sur son bureau. Pendant ce temps, Harry ne disait rien, se contentant de laisser flotter son regard dans la pièce, mais elle pouvait le surprendre à lui jeter de petits coups d'œil. Ces derniers temps, il était venu lui rendre visite très fréquemment à son office. Le plus souvent à l'improviste, généralement sans but précis. Il disait avoir envie de la voir, d'être présent. Hermione appréciait cette attention, même si elle se demandait pourquoi son meilleur ami semblait perpétuellement aussi préoccupé. Considérant l'heure tardive, elle se demanda si elle pouvait lui proposer d'aller boire un pot sitôt qu'elle pourrait s'en aller.

.- J'ai presque fini, tu veux qu'on se voie ?

.- Tu as même fini, puisque je ne te vois pas travailler.

.- La faute à qui ?

.- _Mea culpa_, mille excuses.

.- Sérieusement, tu veux qu'on se voit ? Ne me dis pas que tu es encore venu « pour rien ».

.- Est-ce un mal ?

.- Non, sourit Hermione. Mais tu as l'air d'avoir quelque chose à dire.

.- Possible, souffla Harry.

.- Tu ne me diras rien ? Ou est-ce à moi de deviner ? Harry, tu as été extrêmement présent pour moi dernièrement, mais si tu as besoin de mon soutien, je suis là pour toi, tu le sais.

.- Ça n'a pas nécessairement grand-chose à voir avec moi, éluda son ami.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était là, Harry soutint son regard. Il lui souriait, mais sa bonne humeur apparente semblait vacillante. La jeune femme se renfonça dans son fauteuil, curieuse, et décidée à patienter jusqu'à ce son ami se confie.

.- Comment va le boulot ?

.- Bien, comme d'habitude. Plus ou moins.

.- Plus ou moins ?

.- Tu savais que Kingsley était pressenti pour devenir Ministre de la Magie ?

Harry semblait avoir changé un peu trop brusquement de sujet.

.- Ah bon ? Ce serait une bonne chose, tu me diras.

.- Oui. Enfin, il manquera cruellement aux aurors, les brigades n'ont jamais été aussi performantes que depuis qu'il nous dirige.

.- C'est un brillant auror, c'est sûr, murmura Hermione. Tiens, ça me rappelle… Ron m'a dit que Kingsley lui avait parlé. Avant qu'on ne décide de se séparer, il a joué les psychomages avec lui.

.- C'est vrai ? Il avait menacé de le faire, maintenant je m'en souviens. Il ne supportait plus de voir Ron de cet état, et puis il t'a toujours bien aimé, releva Harry.

.- C'est étonnant tout de même, je ne le vois pas tellement dans le rôle de confident.

.- Kingsley est surprenant.

Hermione se souvint de la dernière fois qu'elle avait croisé l'imposant sorcier noir. Azkaban. Des frissons parcoururent son échine. Elle ne lui avait donné aucune explication quant à son malaise, ses recherches. Il n'en avait pas cherché. Pourtant, il avait lui aussi constaté la disparition de Lucius Malefoy. Elle se demandait s'il en avait référé…

.- Hermione… À propos de Ron, de votre séparation, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose, lâcha soudainement Harry.

La jeune femme releva la tête. Harry s'apprêtait à confier ce pour quoi il était venu la voir, elle le sentait. Il avait l'air tendu. Elle tendit la main en travers du bois de son bureau, l'encourageant à parler.

.- Oui, qu'y a-t-il ?

.- Tout ne va pas si bien que ça au travail, je t'ai menti. Ron a du mal et… Tu ne l'as pas revu depuis plus d'une semaine, je le sais. Il n'arrive pas à encaisser.

.- Oh… Mais…

.- Je ne sais pas si tu vas aussi bien que tu le prétends. Tu as la chance d'avoir déjà fait un certain travail sur toi-même, je suppose que Ron va aussi mal que toi, il y a quelques mois. Mais…

.- Quoi ?

.- Il a fait une demande de mutation.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, semblant ne pas comprendre. La pièce paraissait soudain extrêmement silencieuse, elle ne percevait aucun des bruits extérieurs, comme si elle était entourée de coton. Elle vit qu'Harry tentait de ramener son attention, mais elle ne parvenait pas à faire de lien entre les mots qu'il avait prononcés et une quelconque réalité.

.- Il a demandé à être muté comme auror à l'étranger, pour quelque temps. Il m'a dit qu'il n'y arrivait pas, que chaque endroit lui rappelait toi. Hermione, je te l'ai dit, tu es toute sa vie.

.- Il… Il va partir ? murmura la jeune femme.

.- Sa demande a été acceptée. Il part la semaine prochaine pour la France.

.- La France.. ? Mais… Les enfants, il abandonne tout ?

.- Hermione… Si tu savais comme je me sens mal de jouer ainsi les messagers avec toi. Je ne veux pas qu'il parte et… Je ne veux pas que tout s'écroule. Il propose de prendre les enfants pendant les vacances. Pour l'instant la mutation n'est qu'à durée déterminée, et je le connais trop bien pour savoir qu'il ne pourra pas rester trop longtemps loin de l'Angleterre, loin de sa famille. Mais il a besoin de cet éloignement, de prendre du recul. Et c'est moi qui dois t'annoncer ça.

La voix d'Harry était enrouée.

.- Ron s'en va.

Hermione sentit alors à quel point sa gorge était nouée, elle sentait ses contusions la brûler d'autant plus alors que ses émotions se livraient bataille à fleur de peau. Était-il possible de ressentir encore une si grande douleur ? Elle pensait que tout était loin, que tout était réglé, et pour le mieux. Et pourtant, elle se sentait vidée, abandonnée. Colérique, amère, honteuse aussi, et frappée de plein fouet par la tristesse. Alors que la pièce se floutait dans un écran de larmes, elle sentit les bras chauds d'Harry l'enlacer, la protéger. Il ne l'abandonnait pas, il était là. Lui, il était là, son dernier refuge. Ron s'en allait, il partait. La fuite, ce maudit réflexe qui surgissait chez lui aux pires périodes. Ron fuyait. Malefoy qui faisait le sourd… Son travail qui ne l'intéressait plus, les coups qu'elle se prenait dans son enquête. La famille qui lui en voulait. Harry était là, il la protégeait, encore et toujours. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle sentit un liquide tiède couler dans son cou, qu'elle se rendit compte que lui aussi pleurait, qu'il était aussi meurtri qu'elle. Que lui aussi souffrait de cet abandon, qu'il n'avait que trop été abandonné. Qu'il s'était retenu tout ce temps, car c'était leur couple qui se déchirait, mais qu'il allait mal. Elle caressa tendrement ses cheveux, et lui laissa une place dans son fauteuil. Un cocon protecteur, à deux, pour panser leurs blessures dans la sécurité de leurs chaleurs respectives.

**o**O**o**

**Lettre de Astoria Malefoy-Greengrass à Neil Dodge**

Manoir Malefoy, Wiltshire, le 22 février 2013

_Neil,_

_J'ai longuement hésité avant de te répondre, j'espère que tu n'es pas encore parti. Je ne sais pas si je ne suis pas en train de faire une énorme erreur, sans doute que oui, mais je dois te voir. Si ce doit être la dernière fois, autant que ça ne soit pas comme à cette effroyable soirée. Tu me manques, malgré tout. Malgré ma colère. Dis-moi où nous pourrons nous rencontrer._

_Astoria_

**o**O**o**

Les gens passaient à toute vitesse dans la rue, pressés, emmitouflés, luttant contre le vent qui soufflait en rafales impétueuses. De gros nuages lourds d'humidité s'accumulaient au-dessus des têtes, les anciens bâtiments de la capitale anglaise étaient enveloppés de leur masse grise. À tout instant, l'orage risquait d'éclater. Hermione observait tout cela au travers des épais carreaux sales du Chaudron Baveur, assise seule dans une table d'angle, tellement patinée par les années que le bois en était presque noir. Crispant ses mains sur une Bierraubeurre, elle se réchauffait. Elle devait retrouver Jenny et Willehm dans quelques heures, pour une nouvelle incursion au Ministère. En attendant, elle laissait passer les minutes sans sembler s'en rendre compte, le regard mélancoliquement perdu dans les silhouettes déformées qu'elle voyait au travers des antiques vitrines. Le vieil établissement était plutôt silencieux, il n'y avait pas grand monde. Son peu de lumière et son ambiance générale correspondaient assez bien à son humeur, qui était morose. Presque triste, mais plus tout à fait. Indifférente, imprégnée de lassitude, maussade. La jeune femme peinait à retrouver de l'entrain. Ron partait dans deux jours pour la France, et il était avec les enfants. Elle ne l'avait pas vu, et elle ne savait pas si elle en avait envie. Elle se sentait trahie, même si elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de penser ainsi. Cette situation, elle l'avait voulue, elle l'avait presque provoquée. Elle avait de son propre chef pris ses distances, aussi comment reprocher à Ron d'en faire de même ? Elle le vivait mal. Même l'enquête ne semblait pas suffisamment prometteuse pour soulever ne serait-ce qu'une once d'entrain en elle.

Une ombre vint alors lui cacher le peu de lumière qui tombait sur elle. Elle attendit que le client passe, mais il semblait vouloir rester et envahir son recoin de tranquillité. Légèrement agacée, elle releva la tête, et plissa les yeux pour apercevoir l'inopportun. Dans la faible lumière d'une ou deux bougies presque entièrement consumées, à la cire fondue épousant la forme des bougeoirs, elle reconnut les éclats d'une chevelure blonde.

.- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ? grogna-t-elle.

.- Je suis venu te voir, quoi d'autre. Tu es sobre, Granger ?

.- Bien sûr idiot, tu ne reconnais pas une Bierraubeure ? siffla la jeune femme. Pourquoi tu te décides à venir me voir, maintenant ? Cela fait bien dix jours que je t'ai envoyé ma seconde lettre.

.- J'étais en voyage.

.- Merlin, quel obstacle. Va-t-en Malefoy, je n'ai pas envie de te voir, là.

La voix d'Hermione était tranchante. Elle était énervée, et elle en voulait à Malefoy. Elle se doutait qu'elle se déchargeait sur lui plus qu'elle ne le devrait, mais elle n'était pas d'humeur à supporter son calme olympien. Pour toute réponse, il tira l'une des lourdes chaises et s'assit en face d'elle, la vieille table les séparant.

.- Apparemment, tu es décidé à me contrarier, souffla-t-elle.

.- De mauvaise humeur ?

.- Non, sans blague.

.- Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ?

.- Je ne sais plus, vraiment, je commence même à douter de pourquoi j'ai eu un jour envie de te connaître, de te fréquenter. C'est vrai qu'à part en de rares moments, tu m'insupportes.

.- Des regrets ?

.- Je n'ai pas envie de flirter, Malefoy, vraiment.

Le blond se repoussa dans sa chaise. Hermione l'observa plus attentivement. Dans l'absolu, cela ne faisait pas si longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, pas plus de vingt jours, mais elle avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité. De fait, beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées. Il avait l'air fatigué, et guère plus joyeux qu'elle. Elle fut prise d'un vague élan de compassion.

.- Tu as fait un bon séjour en Amérique ?

.- Peu agréable, mais c'est sans doute parce que j'ai du mal avec les Yankees.

.- Espèce d'aristocrate, se moqua la jeune femme d'une voix morne.

.- Ça doit peser dans la balance, j'imagine. Qu'avais-tu à me dire ? Dans ta lettre, il me semblait que c'était la raison pour laquelle tu m'écrivais, qu'il fallait que tu me parles.

.- Je ne sais pas… Tout est si compliqué.

.- J'ai cru le remarquer. Granger tu n'as pas à me donner une réponse. Je ne suis moi-même pas bien sûr…

.- Des hésitations ?

.- J'ai beaucoup repensé à tout cela alors que j'étais à l'étranger. C'est si invraisemblable. J'apprécie tellement de parler avec toi de façon normale, comme maintenant. Sans que le reste ne soit en jeu. Il faut que je gère ma séparation avec Astoria, le reste…

Malefoy avait fermé les yeux. Il semblait réellement éreinté, son habituelle assurance ne subsistait que dans certains réflexes. Hermione laissa le silence retomber. Qu'avait-elle cru ? Qu'il n'y avait qu'elle qui était en proie aux hésitations ? Leur relation n'allait pas de soi, c'était logique, vital, de tout reconsidérer.

.- Je me suis séparée de Ron, lâcha-t-elle.

Malefoy releva les yeux et son regard d'un gris très clair vint la percuter. Cette information semblait attiser son intérêt.

.- Tu n'es plus avec lui ?

.- Oui. Il ne reste plus que le divorce. Mais tout ceci est totalement indépendant de ta personne, ajouta-t-elle avec conviction.

Le jeune homme laissa un léger sourire narquois apparaître sur ses lèvres. Hermione déglutit. Certes, elle avait pensé à Malefoy alors qu'elle était avec Ron, mais leur séparation, leur mésentente remontait à plus loin. Elle ne pouvait nier que la présence de l'ancien serpentard l'avait motivée, lui avait donné le courage de ne pas laisser traîner les choses. Mais la fin d'un mariage qui avait été son rêve de jeune fille et les approches tortueuses de sa Némésis étaient deux choses antithétiques et qu'elle savait distinctes.

.- Ron s'en va, il a demandé à être muté en France, compléta-t-elle.

.- Tu as décidé que c'était le jour où je devais jouer les confidents ? railla Malefoy.

.- Merci de ta remarque pleine de compassion et de gentillesse, c'est exactement ce que je voulais.

.- Pardon, je voulais dire, c'est terrible, tu tiens le coup ? dit-il avec un sourire faussement plaignant.

Hermione souffla légèrement. Malefoy n'était pas vraiment le genre de personne avec qui elle pouvait discuter. Pas de choses personnelles du moins. Pourtant, il devait savoir, non ? Ses réactions moqueuses l'agaçaient. Semblant percevoir l'irritation de la jeune femme, Malefoy alla chercher sa main au travers de la table. Y apposant une légère caresse de son pouce, il la força à le regarder.

.- Excuse-moi Hermione, je ne devrais pas. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, mais je pense aussi que je suis la dernière personne à pouvoir te soutenir. Même toi, tu apprécies plus Astoria que je ne supporte la pensée de Weasel. Mais c'est une bonne chose que tu aies mis les choses au clair. L'important, c'est que tu sois en adéquation avec tes envies, avec toi-même.

.- Oui… Tu sais, si je t'ai écrit, c'était pour te remercier.

.- Me remercier ?

Malefoy semblait étonné. Hermione se mordit les lèvres.

.- Drago, je sais ce que tu as fait pour moi.

.- Comment ça ?

.- Tu ne te souviens pas ?

.- Hem, non, pas maintenant, tout de suite.

Insidieusement, Hermione se sentit déçue. Il ne se souvenait pas. Ce geste n'avait-il donc pas eu une importance décisive pour lui ? On ne choisissait pas de sauver sa pire ennemie, qui appartient à un sang que l'on méprise, sans que cela ne nous marque, non ? La jeune femme plissa les lèvres.

.- Rien. Finalement, ce n'est peut-être pas si grave.

.- Granger, dis-moi.

.- Non, oublie.

Malefoy fronça les sourcils. Il voyait bien que la jeune femme lui cachait quelque chose. Elle semblait irritée, énervée. Il l'avait perçu dès qu'il l'avait vue. Il supposait qu'une des causes en était sa séparation d'avec Weasel, ainsi que le coup dur que celui-ci lui faisait subir. Mais il avait l'impression qu'elle lui en voulait. Pourtant n'était-ce pas elle qui lui avait demandé d'attendre ? Qui avait exigé de lui de la patience ? Il l'avait accordée sans sourciller, aussi perdu qu'elle dans ce qu'il leur arrivait. Tout cela était si nouveau, si déroutant. Pourtant, elle semblait lui en vouloir.

.- Granger, tu m'en veux car j'ai mis du temps à te répondre ?

.- Peut-être, rétorqua-t-elle un peu sèchement.

.- Laisse-moi te rappeler que j'étais à l'étranger. Et puis, tes messages étaient si succincts que mon secrétaire n'a pas jugé bon de me les communiquer, pensant que ce n'était pas bien important. J'avais du boulot, et puis, tu étais si évasive. Et moi aussi, il fallait que je voie les événements de façon plus claire. Avec Astoria, avec mes amis, ma mère aussi… Je brise la tradition en choisissant la séparation. Tu n'es pas la seule à vivre ça, mon action n'est pas aisée dans le milieu auquel j'appartiens.

.- Ce n'est pas un acte simple quel que soit le milieu, trancha Hermione.

.- Je suis passé à ton bureau, mais tu n'étais pas là. Ton amie, la Rosier, m'a dit que je pourrais sans doute te trouver ici. Je suis venu. Certes, j'ai pris le temps, mais j'en avais besoin moi aussi.

Hermione resta muette. Malefoy lâcha sa main et attrapa doucement son menton, caressant l'ovale de son visage.

.- Est-ce que tu veux me voir ou non ? Dis-le-moi, un mot. Je ne vais pas t'attendre si tu n'es pas certaine. Bordel Granger, ça fait presque un mois. Cette situation est suffisamment fragile pour ne pas laisser le temps l'étioler.

.- Il faut que j'y aille, souffla Hermione.

.- Pardon ?!

.- J'ai rendez-vous avec Jenny, je dois y aller. Malefoy, je te l'ai dit, je ne suis pas d'humeur à flirter. Comme tu l'as dit, tout n'est peut-être pas aussi facile.

Elle se dégagea de la main de Malefoy et enfila sa cape. Le jeune homme se redressa à son tour, et la suivit alors qu'elle serpentait entre les sièges. Alors qu'elle débouchait par la porte d'entrée en pleine rue moldue, Malefoy l'attrapa par le bras.

.- À quoi joues-tu Granger ?

Son ton était glacial, presque cruel.

.- À rien Malefoy, lâche-moi.

.- Après tout cela… Tu me jettes ?

.- On n'a pas formulé d'obligation, rétorqua Hermione.

Ils se fixèrent dans les yeux avec arrogance, chacun de plus en plus furieux. Malefoy ne comprenait pas l'attitude de la jeune femme, dès qu'il croyait qu'elle s'adoucissait, elle ne s'esquivait que mieux de ses bras. Elle l'agaçait impétueusement, et il se surprenait à éprouver pour elle les mêmes élans colériques que par le passé. Les mêmes, exactement les mêmes, comme s'ils ne devaient être liés que par cette tension frénétique qui s'agitait entre eux. Merlin qu'il la détestait, et qu'il la voulait en son empire ! Sa présence, sa personne lui étaient indispensables, ne serait-ce que pour attiser sa colère. Hermione sentait son pouls battre dans sa tempe. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle était fatiguée, harassée, énervée. Elle avait besoin de hurler. Malefoy était face à elle, c'était trop tentant. Tant de haine avait existé entre eux. Il l'énervait tellement, toujours. Elle désirait presque avidement cette tension étouffante qu'elle sentait en sa présence. De plus, il ne se souvenait pas… Elle aurait tellement voulu, elle aurait…

Le vent soufflait toujours plus fort dans la rue. Hermione s'écarta et commença à marcher rapidement, voulant fuir la déception qui l'habitait, le désir qui piquetait sa peau. Elle voulait Drago Malefoy, c'était si pressant qu'elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait devenir folle. Elle se sentait tellement vivante. Elle entendit les pas du sorcier claquer dans son dos. Il n'y avait que peu de passants, des embouteillages de voitures paralysaient la circulation. Hermione prit le risque de traverser une immense avenue complètement bloquée, slalomant entre les véhicules immobiles dont le klaxon était étouffé par les roulements du tonnerre qui retentissaient au-dessus d'eux. L'orage n'allait pas tarder à éclater. Les cheveux de la jeune fille collaient à son visage et l'aveuglaient, il lui était difficile de se déplacer, mais elle avait besoin d'établir cette distance, de sentir qu'elle faisait quelque chose.

.- Granger ! Tu vas t'arrêter, oui ?

Elle fit la sourde oreille et continua de courir. Elle ignorait totalement vers où elle allait. Arrivée dans un square, elle sentit que Malefoy la rattrapait, et bientôt, des bras puissants immobilisèrent les siens dans son dos. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger, et s'agitait vainement.

.- Malefoy ! Par Morgane, lâche-moi, ou tu vas le regretter ! Je connais des sorts informulés.

.- Moi aussi Granger, calme ta joie. Tu vas cesser de résister, oui ? C'est ridicule.

Il la relâcha enfin de sa poigne. Il la contemplait de ses yeux ombrageux, couleur tempête, et ses cheveux presque blancs formaient un halo inquiétant autour de sa tête. Leurs robes de sorciers battaient leurs corps avec de grands claquements, et Hermione devait se camper fermement sur ses deux pieds pour ne pas trébucher. Autour d'eux, le square était désert et les quelques arbres laissaient le vent prendre des sifflements stridents, puis s'engager en rafales entre les immeubles. De grosses gouttes d'une pluie froide commencèrent à s'écraser sur leurs joues blêmes, alors que le tonnerre roulait toujours plus fort.

.- Je t'ai dit que je dois y aller Malefoy, j'ai un rendez-vous.

.- Ah bon, et sais-tu au moins où tu te trouves ?

.- … Non.

.- Est-ce que nous devons ne plus nous revoir?

.- Non.

.- Alors quoi ? gronda le blond.

.- Alors quoi ? Mince Malefoy, tu m'énerves, je te déteste, je t'abhorre, tu n'es qu'un sale égoïste, un Malefoy imbu de lui-même, je ne te supporte pas et…

.- Vas-y continue, fais-toi plaisir, railla le jeune homme.

Furieuse, Hermione l'attrapa par les bords de sa robe, hissant son visage trempé à quelques centimètres de celui de Malefoy, les mâchoires crispées et le regard sombre.

.- Tu m'énerves, tu n'es même pas capable de te souvenir que tu m'as foutument sauvé la vie ! Mais pas la peine de t'en parler, puisque de toute évidence, tu n'en as rien à faire. Et puis tu me mets hors de moi, et je suis fatiguée, et je t'en veux car tu ne m'as pas écrit, tu m'as laissée seule alors que j'avais besoin de toi, et je te déteste parce que je hais le fait d'avoir besoin de toi ! Par Salazar, tu es vraiment la dernière personne dont je devrais avoir besoin, tu m'énerves à me mettre dans cet état ! Pourquoi je ne peux tout simplement pas être indifférente à ta présence ? Tout serait plus simple, comme tu l'as dit, c'est une passe difficile et…

.- Et je te déteste moi aussi Granger, la coupa le blond, le ton froid.

Hermione recula légèrement son visage, comme frappée d'un coup trop violent. Ses mèches bouclées et mouillées collaient à son visage, il était difficile de reconnaître la jeune femme rangée qu'elle était d'ordinaire. Tendue et harassée, elle fouillait le regard de son vis-à-vis, ses sourcils se joignant de colère et d'inquiétude.

.- Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi de me surprendre à t'apprécier ? poursuivit le blond, la voix tranchante, sa bouche formant un pli amer. De me rendre compte que je dépéris parce que je n'ai pas de réponse de ta part ? Ce qui pourrait très bien passer, et encore, si ce n'était qu'une simple attirance, devient franchement problématique maintenant que ça a pris une telle ampleur. Tu crois que c'est simple d'avoir impétueusement besoin de toi ? Alors même que tes petits airs de Gryffondor m'exaspèrent ? Sainte Granger, sacrée Hermione, l'amie de Potty ! Au-delà des préjugés que j'ai pu avoir pour toi dans le passé, tu es et tu restes tout ce que je déteste. Alors vraiment, tais-toi avec tes considérations !

Tout en parlant, il lui saisit brutalement les poignets, conscient de lui faire mal, coupable de voir une grimace de douleur se peindre sur la figure de la jeune femme. Mais il en avait besoin, diablement besoin, il s'était rarement senti aussi furieux, il n'avait presque jamais perdu contrôle de la sorte. Hermione se débattit avec vigueur, passant tout ce qu'elle avait de frustration en elle dans ce combat presque au corps à corps. Autour d'eux, la pluie forçait, et ils se retrouvèrent bientôt complètement trempés, leurs longs habits pesant avec lourdeur sur leurs épaules.

.- Sale Serpentard… _Malefoy !_ je te hais. Lâche-moi, laisse-moi... ! siffla Hermione, collant ses poings contre le buste qui la maîtrisait.

.- Vraiment, c'est ce que tu veux petite Gryffondor ? Tu veux que je te laisse à ta pauvre vie ?

.- Et toi, tu supporteras de vivre sans mon exaspérante présence, Milord ?

.- Fort bien, crois-moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'attarde ici.

.- Eh bien vas-t-en, et nous serons ravis, et non pas stupidement en train de nous affronter sous un déluge de pluie, grinça Hermione avec gouaille.

.- Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je m'acharne tant avec toi. Comme si tu en valais la peine, rétorqua Malefoy, la voix glaciale.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard quelques instants encore, en chien de faïence, flirtant avec leur point de rupture. Ils en avaient conscience, ils savaient que la colère qu'ils déversaient avec tant d'âpres reproches était autant contre eux-mêmes que contre l'autre. Le blond passa soudain sa main derrière la nuque de la jeune femme et sans délicatesse, sans la moindre douceur il ramena son visage, ses lèvres pleines contre les siennes, s'en emparant tel un conquérant. Hermione ne tarda pas à répondre, forçant le barrage de ces lèvres qui l'attaquaient, répondant vivement à la moindre escarmouche, mordant légèrement cette bouche rougie qui l'assaillait sans relâche. Puis, tout aussi soudainement, elle se projeta en arrière, reculant d'un pas, deux, haletant et le regard perdu. Malefoy, échevelé, la contemplait avec férocité. La colère, le besoin étaient toujours là. Au-dessus de leurs têtes, le ciel était noir, ils ne voyaient plus que grâce aux quelques lampadaires qui leur accordaient leur halo. Hermione ouvrit la bouche, elle voulut parler, continuer sa diatribe contre celui qu'elle venait d'embrasser, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il s'approcha alors et, sans le moindre égard, il passa sa main autour de ses reins, il collant son bassin au sien, aimantant son regard métallique au chêne de la jeune fille. Sans mot dire, toujours, Malefoy dégagea d'une main son visage, ramenant ses cheveux en arrière, mais avec une telle sévérité qu'Hermione ne put retenir un frisson de crainte. Soufflant lourdement, elle affronta ses yeux de glace, furibonds, alors qu'elle sentait la fureur palpiter dans tout son corps.

.- Eh bien Malefoy, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour t'en aller ?...

.- _Granger._

.- On était fous de croire qu'il pourrait y avoir quelque chose. Tu l'as bien vu, nous sommes encore à l'état d'une haine d'adolescents, la haine la plus tenace de toutes.

.- Ferme-la Granger.

Un ange passa, instant fugace durant lequel ils maintinrent les barricades qu'ils avaient érigées entre eux à mesure que leur dispute avait éclaté. C'est alors que mus par toute la pression qui les habitait, ces barrières cédèrent, et ils joignirent leurs lèvres qui s'heurtèrent une fois encore sans douceur, se pressant fiévreusement l'une contre l'autre, s'embrassant de façon éperdue, sans tendresse. Enserrant la taille et l'arrière de la tête de la jeune femme, Drago Malefoy écrasait son corps contre le sien dans un but évident de ne plus rien laisser les séparer, comme s'il souhaitait ne faire qu'un avec la brunette. Celle-ci avait pendu ses bras autour de son cou et ses pieds étaient arqués en demi-pointe, tandis qu'elle tentait de se rapprocher toujours plus de la bouche du jeune homme, n'acceptant d'autre compromis que de sentir leurs lèvres unies. Leurs corps se caressaient sensuellement, et bientôt, leurs jambes s'entremêlaient tandis que tous deux luttaient encore et encore l'un contre l'autre, aucun ne voulant s'avouer vaincu, faible. La pluie formait un écran autour d'eux, elle rebondissait sur leurs têtes et formait une marre à leurs pieds, alors que le vent, toujours plus fort, semblait être complice de cette agression mutuelle, agression de sentiments et d'amours-propres bouleversés. Seuls les brefs éclairs permettaient de révéler leur présence, et l'ardeur qui se dégageait du couple ne laissait rien présager de leur antagonisme.

Hermione mouvait ses lèvres contre celles de sa Némésis avec délectation, elle ressentait enfin l'attente intolérable dans laquelle elle s'était trouvée avant de pouvoir les caresser à nouveau. Elle se sentait pleine, apaisée, et pourtant toujours tellement avide d'affronter le jeune homme, de sentir qu'il répondait à son besoin de lui. Ses mains agrippées à son cou annihilaient toute distance pouvant l'éloigner un tant soit peu d'elle, elle froissait ses cheveux détrempés, passant et repassant ses doigts dans sa nuque, dans son dos, maintenant la tête blonde contre la sienne. Drago embrassait les lèvres qui s'offraient à lui, sa langue caressait celle de la jeune femme sans délicatesse, sans douceur, mais avec une urgence qui révélait le besoin qu'il avait de sa présence. Il laissait l'eau froide couler sur leurs deux visages, battre leurs corps, les laver comme pour une renaissance, une absolution définitivement nécessaire. Enserrant ce corps féminin, si attirant, qui était pressé contre lui, il souleva Hermione de terre, passant son bras sous ses jambes alors qu'elle ramenait ses bras autour de lui, la tenant si étroitement qu'on eut pu croire qu'un seul être se trouvait là, et il transplana.

Ils arrivèrent à son appartement londonien d'Hampton's court. Hermione, grelottante de froid, se détacha de lui, laissant ses pieds retrouver le sol dans un bruit mat, et reconnut les lieux qui avaient abrité la naissance de leur relation, naissance bien plus véritable que le baiser aviné qu'ils avaient échangé lors du réveillon de la nouvelle année. Elle croisa le regard de Drago, assombri de désir. Il lui tendit la main, et elle la saisit, entrecroisant ses doigts avec les siens. Elle avait tout oublié, Jenny, l'enquête, Ron… Ne restaient que Drago et elle, seuls et ensemble. Les quelques miroirs qui ornaient le lieu réfléchissaient à l'infini l'image de leurs deux personnes aux mains entrelacées, se consumant d'une attente qui s'apparentait à la plus douce des tortures. Leurs pas mouillés firent un léger écho dans le hall sombre, alors qu'ils montaient les élégantes marches de l'escalier. Tout en dépassant les étages, ils pausaient, échangeaient d'autres baisers, qui se faisaient plus doux. Hermione pouvait sentir dans son dos les dures boiseries de la cage d'escalier qui attisaient sa sensibilité, tandis que Drago pressait son corps puissant contre le sien, et qu'à chaque palier il réclamait son dû. Alors qu'elle contemplait les larges épaules du jeune homme qui montait devant elle et qu'elle devinait les mouvements de son dos sous sa chemise de lin mouillée, Hermione sut vers où ils allaient. C'était tellement logique, prévisible… Magique. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le grenier, lieu de rêves éveillés avec tous ses instruments d'astronomie, la jeune femme se sentit prise d'une légère émotion. Elle n'était plus en colère, plus agitée. La montée l'avait apaisée, comme si en progressant vers le haut elle s'était délestée de tout ce qui l'encombrait. Elle était heureuse. Drago la prit dans ses bras avec une certaine douceur, cette fois-ci, et elle ferma les yeux, fébrile. Contemplant le faisceau de lumière qui descendait de la coupole, elle sentait le buste du jeune homme s'emboîter dans son dos, sa joue caresser sa tempe et sa discrète odeur de verveine venir chatouiller son nez. Le jeune homme arqua sa tête et joignit ses lèvres avec celles de l'ancienne gryffondor, avec son fruit interdit, dans une grande tendresse. Il était conscient de l'exception du moment, il l'appréciait avec délice, le cœur battant. Il se sentait bien. Il sentait l'odeur d'iris de la jeune femme, il aimait son odeur, il aimait les lèvres qu'il sentait danser contre les siennes, leur douceur et leur goût, les petites mains qui volaient sur son corps, saisissaient quelques mèches de cheveux et se faisaient plus hardies. Il avait tellement attendu cela, sans doute plus que ce dont il avait conscience. Il l'avait attendue, et ses propres hésitations étaient plus le fait de l'habitude, du monde et de son éducation que de la perspective de la posséder, enfin. Il savait, il sentait qu'elle était spéciale pour lui. Granger avait toujours eu une place d'exception dans son esprit, quoi qu'il ait fait pour tenter de l'anéantir. Hermione ravissait son existence.

Lentement, il la fit tourner sur elle-même, attendri par ce petit visage, encore extrêmement juvénile, les yeux à moitié fermés, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres rosées. Hermione battit des cils et ouvrit plus grands ses yeux noisette, plissant légèrement ses lèvres. Drago tendit sa paume vers sa joue et l'enveloppa doucement, traçant les contours de son visage, appréciant de sentir la peau tiède au bout de ses doigts. Il fit descendre se main dans son cou, vers l'encolure, et il défit, avec une certaine maladresse, le fermoir qui retenait sa cape sur les épaules de la jeune femme, alors qu'elle l'imitait, non sans une légère appréhension. Ils firent tomber leurs capes au sol dans un bruit sourd. Les habits mouillés glissaient sur les peaux avec un léger bruissement, étouffé et sensuel. Drago saisit les boutons du chemisier de la jeune femme et les défit avec lenteur, précaution, un par un, ouvrant la voie pour ses baisers. Hermione posa sa main sur la sienne et l'accompagna alors que le tissu s'ouvrait, béant, laissant voir une peau blanche, deux seins retenus d'une délicate étoffe noire. Il la sentait se tendre, soupirer lourdement, imprimer des pressions plus appuyées contre son cou. Hermione saisit les épaules de Drago et les enferma entre ses doigts alors qu'il parcourait sa jugulaire, piquait sa clavicule de baisers. Ses mains erraient dans son dos puissant, s'accrochaient au tissu qui, bientôt, passa par-dessus la tête blonde, les laissant tous les deux torses nus.

Le souffle entrecoupé, ils se contemplèrent, le regard brillant, hésitant. Homme et femme, ils n'étaient plus que cela face à l'autre. Drago ramena le visage d'Hermione près du sien et appuya légèrement ses lèvres contre les siennes, les effleurant d'un baiser. Laissant glisser son visage dans le creux de son cou, il passa ses bras dans son dos féminin, entraînant la jeune femme contre lui, appréciant cette chaleur pleine et entière qui ranimait son corps froid. Il sentit les mains d'Hermione se glisser contre son torse, moins embarrassées, et la jeune femme remonta son visage, l'embrassant avec une profondeur plein de promesse. Se mordant légèrement les lèvres, selon son habitude, mais le regard voluptueux, elle saisit la main de Drago et l'attira vers le matelas posé au sol, les laissant s'agenouiller dans l'amas de coussins. Face à face, sans plus de défi, elle sentit sa peau frémir lorsqu'elle avança ses mains vers son bas-ventre, dégageant les fermetures du pantalon. Elle sourit plus largement lorsqu'elle le vit se coucher sur elle, dégageant ses jambes de leur étau. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent avec passion, brûlantes, ne se détachant que par instants. Leurs mains, elles, se cherchaient, se reconquéraient, s'entrelaçaient sensuellement, débarrassaient les corps des tissus humides qui les entravaient. Elle reconnut deux doigts qui se glissaient entre l'élastique de sa jupe et sa peau nue, elle arqua son dos en retrouvant les lèvres abandonnées une poignée de secondes plus tôt. Leurs mains, toujours, se crispaient sur les tissus, s'embrassaient lascivement, mêlaient leurs doigts fiévreux. Remontant entre les jambes, épousant les courbes, elles faisaient naître des soupirs partagés, alors que les regards assombris et avides des deux amants ne se lâchaient presque jamais. Lorsque que dans la lumière nocturne, baignés d'éclairs, ils ne firent plus qu'un, le sentiment d'achèvement et de plénitude qui les envahit ne les fit que s'enlacer davantage, encore. Toute leur tension, tous leurs doutes, toute leur fatigue mais surtout tout leur désir insatiable et pourtant intolérable de l'autre se trouvèrent comblés.

Plus tard, alors que leurs têtes reposaient près l'une de l'autre, cheveux blonds et bruns mêlés, et qu'ils se regardaient, leurs corps nus savourant leur contact, Drago embrassa doucement Hermione sur le front. Sa mine sérieuse, presque émue, la fit frissonner. Il s'approcha de son oreille et lui murmura.

.- Hermione…

.- Oui ?

.- Je t'ai menti, en fait.

.- …

.- Je t'ai bien sauvé la vie. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, je ne sais plus, même si j'en suis heureux. Et jamais je n'ai été plus fier de l'avoir fait que maintenant, que depuis ces deux mois où je te redécouvre. Tu m'es spéciale, Hermione Granger.

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire surpris. Il l'avait entendue, elle pensait qu'il avait complètement oublié. Elle était étonnée par la déclaration, ne s'y attendant pas, oublieuse de tout tracas alors qu'elle se donnait plus pleinement que jamais. Elle planta son regard dans les orbes pâles de Drago, il avait l'air sérieux, un brin rieur peut-être. Il tendit sa main vers elle, et de son pouce, il remit derrière son oreille une mèche ondulée qui barrait son front blanc. Hermione retint son souffle, frissonnant de ce simple geste. Le jeune homme resserra ses bras autour d'elle, inspirant l'odeur de ses cheveux, de leurs corps. Une idée du paradis. Très tendrement, il déposa un baiser sur les cheveux d'Hermione, et ensemble, ils perdirent leur regard dans la coupole qui les surplombait, subjugués par leurs complices célestes, les étoiles, terrassés par le moment présent. Impressionnés, bouleversés comme deux adolescents tardifs.

**o**O**o**

**Hé hé … ;)**

**Alors, avez-vous aimé, ou me jetez-vous des cailloux ?**

C'est pour le moins l'un des plus importants chapitres de l'histoire, non ? Surtout que je vous fait mariner depuis 22 chapitres. Pour les fans de l'enquête, pas d'inquiétude, ça reprendra bien vite !

Sinon, je me débarrasse de Ron, en profitant pour mettre en scène Ryry.

Astoria semble vouloir revoir _Neilounet d'amûrr_. (Si si)

Les cerveaux sont bien embêtants, mais plus de peur que de mal… (Je les apparente à des sortes de méduses, d'où les brûlures).

Et enfin… Est-il besoin de commenter ?

**Une dispute qui aurait pu tout gâcher mais qui finalement se finit sous les étoiles**, que demander de plus ?

Voilà, n'hésitez **donc pas à reviewer**, donnez-moi votre avis, tout ça, je me suis tout de même bien mis la pression pour ce chapitre !

Puis remerciement, encore, à ma bêta : **Queenz.**

Pour la suite, elle n'est pas encore écrite, mais je compte avancer pendant les vacances (dans deux semaine pour moi … Erf)

Bisous à tous !

**Olivia **_**alias **_**Stellmaria**


	23. Chapitre XXIII

**Adolescences tardives**

**Disclaimer:** Tout à JKR, sauf les personnages sortis de mon imagination...

**Pairing: **HGDM, what else?

I'm back (again) !

Deux trois mots vite fait, donc un c**ommuniqué express** :

.- Je suis une grosse lente, je sais, mea culpa.

.- J'ai le bac incessamment sous peu. Par Zeus, ça va devenir compliqué pour les publications de la fic jusqu'à début juillet. Oui moi aussi je pleure.

.- D'ailleurs, là je devrais dormir. Pas bien Olivia, pourquoi te cloques-tu devant ton mac à publier un chapitre, hein ? Wesh, super rebelle de la mort… Erf.

.- J'ai eu 18 ans depuis le dernier chapitre. Oui ça vous fait une vachement belle jambe, je sais. Moi, je trouve ça cool. (Quoi que j'aimais bien être dans le groupe des jeunettes de feufeu)

.- Message à ma bêta : Queenz, où es-tu ? Donne-moi des nouvelles… (Oui, autre motif de retard, disparition de la bêta. N'empêche moi je m'inquiète presque)

.- Quoi d'autre… Eh bien sixième point du communiqué : Bonne Lectuure !

**Have fun :)**

Ps : la chanson en extrait, en vrai la version que j'écoute elle est bien mieux que celle sur deezer (ma grande déception). Et oui c'est gniangnian, mais je n'ai jamais nié mon côté ultra fillette.

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**

Fanficxfleurdecerisier : Merci pour la review :) Et oui, un sacré pas en avant a été franchi ! En ce qui concerne Ron et Harry, tu penses bien qu'ils ne le sauront pas tout de suite … Mais je n'en dis pas plus ! En espérant que la suite te plaira ;)

Ootoo : Hullo, merci pour la review. Hem, tu as parfaitement raison au sujet de l'erreur que j'ai faite concernant la figure de style… Pas bien. Ça m'énerve contre moi-même car en général je maîtrise assez bien cela. Enfin, tu sembles être la seule à avoir remarqué, à croire que ce n'est pas trop choquant… ;) Enfin, promis, je serai plus vigilante ! Merci de ta remarque, et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite :)

Liaco : Coucou ! Wow, quelle ovation que de compliments, mercii ! Apparemment, le chapitre XXII a eu un certain effet ;) Je suis ravie que ça t'ait plu, d'autant que je voulais le réussir bien comme il faut, je m'étais mis pas mal de pression. Et ça me touche beaucoup que tu écrives que j'ai réussi à éviter les écueils du voyeurisme… Erf, thanx god. Sans donner le moindre spoiler, j'affirme d'ors et déjà que non, pas de bébé (malgré tes yeux je n'en doute pas larmoyants). Pour tout te dire, c'est déjà assez compliqué de se coltiner un tel nombre de personnages, dont des enfants (arrgh) pour ne pas ajouter une crevette dans l'histoire :p Et oui, Ron se barre, comme quoi il y a une bonne nouvelle ! Par contre pour Astoria, c'est non négociable, je la garde, j'aime trop l'écrire… (Bizarre comme faon de parler mais c'est le cas) Elle a au moins l'avantage de faire partie du camp des serpentards, ce qui lui donne une longueur d'avance sur Ronny. En tout cas, j'espère que malgré le retard, la suite te plaira :) La bise

Rose-Mary : Coucou ! Merci pour la review, je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise ! Tous tes compliments me touchent beaucoup, ça fait plaisir à lire… :) J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

Kryss22 : Hey ! Merci d'avoir reviewé ! Alors, apparemment le chap XXII t'a plu … Hé hé. C'est sûr que j'ai laissé traîner en longueur cette relation, et je suis contente que tu l'apprécies. J'espère que la suite te plaira également :)

lou29 : Coucou toi ! Wahouu quelle longue review, mercii :D Et merci pour les complimens, je suis ravie que ça t'ait plu ! Pour le Département, c'est sûr qu'il y avait de grandes chances que ça finisse bien, néanmoins ça ajoutait un peu d'action à cette histoire, non ? (quoi que niveau action, la dernière scène … Ahem) Et Hermione retrouve effectivement un peu d'entrain (bien, elle progresse). Pour Ron, tu as tout à fait compris pourquoi je l'ai fait partir : à la fois car c'est dans la logique du personnage, mais également parce qu'il n'apporte pas grand-chose à l'intrigue principale à présent, mais je ne peux pas occulter le personnage, et ça ajouterait des scènes inutiles et ralentirait l'action. Donc exit Ron. Je suis contente que tu aies aimé le passage avec Harry, et je ne peux que te féliciter pour ta vigilance quant à certains détails… À suivre. Et je suis contente que ça t'ait émue (pas que tu aies presque pleuré, quoi que pour moi c'est gratifiant… lol). Pour finir, l'HgDm… Certes, les cris et les disputes, soutenus par les méchancetés et le sarcasme sont un excellent moyen de communication entre les deux. À croire qu'il n'y a qu'ainsi qu'ils sont parfaitement sincères, qu'ils arrivent à y voir clair. Ils ont intrinsèquement besoin l'un de l'autre… Et bien sûr que je vais les malmener, tu peux compter sur moi, néanmoins, cette dépendance qu'ils développent va peser… Je n'en dis pas plus :p En tout cas j'espère qua la suite te plaira ! Gros Bisous

Natom : mercii pour la review, je suis ravie de lire que tu as apprécié le grand pas en avant dans l'HgDm ;) J'espère que la suite de leur histoire, et de la fic en général te plaira !

Clem : Hey ! Merci beaucoup pour la review, je suis contente que ça t'ait plu ! Eet oui, enfin, comme tu dis ;) Un sacré pas de fait ! En ce qui concerne le départ de Ron, je trouvais que ça collait avec son caractère (JKR nous a suffisamment pointé sa tendance à la fuite lorsqu'il se sent mal) et son départ me laisse le champ libre :) Quant à l'évolution de l'HgDm, je ne t'en dis pas plus, mais tu imagines bien que ce ne sera pas toujours simple. Voilà, j'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bisous

Momo_201093 : Coucou ! Merci pour ta première review, c'est toujours un plaisir de découvrir une nouvelle personne qui lit ma fic ! Je suis contente que tu l'apprécies (quel courage de la lire d'une traite !), et je te remercie pour tes compliments, ils me font vraiment plaisir. En ce qui concerne les histoires de diplomatie, de lois… Ce n'est pas que j'y connaisse grand chose (j'ai fait genre un stage au lycée dans un cabinet d'avocat mais c'est tout), ma principale inspiration reste les séries télévisées (eet oui), saupoudrée d'une bonne dose de conviction quand j'écris. Je ne suis pas certaine d'être toujours dans le vrai, mais je sais qu'en général je m'efforce d'y coller. Pour le couple principal, je suis contente que tu l'apprécies, quant à Ron, c'est sûr qu'une petite colère… Mais il ne sait pas encore le fond de l'affaire. Et il y a bien eu des disputes, non ? Bref, j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant ! Et concernant une fic « Hermione/ Sirius », oui j'en ai bien écrite une il y a un bout de temps, « Over the time ». Possible alors que je t'ai déjà lue parmi mes reviews ;) Bisous

_« I don't wanna run away, I don't wanna be alone_

_No Promises_

_Baby, now I need to hold you tight, now and forever my love. »_

**_ Shane Ward, **_**No promises**_

**o**O**o**

**Chapitre XXIII**

**//** _Lorsque les délices de la découverte ne peuvent exister sans effroi _**//**

**o**O**o**

Lorsque Jenny sortit de la cabine téléphonique d'un rouge passé, elle fut éblouie par la lueur des éclairs. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu le ciel se déchaîner de la sorte : les nuages gorgés d'onde étaient crevés de zébrures de lumières, surgissant dans un grondement qui paraissait sortir des gorges de l'enfer. La nuit était noire, une panne d'électricité semblait affecter la vieille capitale anglaise, et la seule lumière provenait de ces racines lumineuses qui s'évertuaient à réunir ciel et terre dans un tout sombre et déchaîné.

Levant son visage vers les lourdes gouttes d'eau qui éclataient contre sa peau, elle laissa ruisseler l'onde froide, savourant ce rafraîchissement après la touffeur du Département des Mystères. Touffeur de l'endroit, de la peur aussi, de l'inquiétude pour son amie qui ne s'était pas montrée au rendez-vous qu'ils avaient fixé. Touffeur de l'angoisse, de son cœur qui battait trop vite, de son esprit qu'elle ne contrôlait pas. Angoisse de ce regard effaré qu'elle avait croisé, d'un regard qui ne la reconnaissait pas. Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière son épaule, dans l'espoir naïf qu'Ellery l'ait suivie, malgré tout. Seules les vitres ébréchées de la vieille cabine londonienne esseulée s'offrirent à ses yeux. La jeune femme plissa ses lèvres. La ruelle miséreuse où elle se trouvait n'était pas pour la rassurer, même si elle se doutait que ni l'heure tardive ni l'orage qui annonçait enfin le printemps ne pouvaient encourager quiconque à errer par ces chemins de traverse. Sauf elle, apparemment. Écartant sa frange mouillée de son front, elle guetta vainement un message qu'aurait pu lui laisser Hermione. Elle s'inquiétait pour son amie, elle ne la connaissait que trop bien pour savoir que ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se désister sans prévenir. Sentant l'onde glacée lui couler dans le cou, elle frissonna. Il fallait qu'elle dorme, définitivement. Elle resserra les pans de son trench détrempé et transplana.

La nuit de Jane Rosier fut longue. S'étant couchée sur les trois heures du matin, elle ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Ses draps pesaient lourdement sur ses membres endoloris, sa tête tournait de droite et de gauche sur son oreiller froissé. Lorsqu'elle s'était laissée tomber sur son lit, dans la pénombre nocturne de son appartement, elle n'avait pas douté de trouver le sommeil sitôt ses yeux fermés. Pourtant à la fois son corps, son esprit et ses sentiments la lançaient. Des pensées s'étaient mises à surgir dans sa tête tant et si bien qu'elle savait qu'elle ne saurait s'endormir dans l'immédiat, étant à présent dans un état de grande fébrilité. Elle était éreintée par deux semaines de concours où s'étaient enchaînées les différentes épreuves qui lui permettraient ou non d'être admise en internat de Médicomagie. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas choisi une voie facile, d'autant qu'elle n'avait ni le soutien financier ni même les encouragements de sa famille. Pourtant elle tenait bon. Par ailleurs, il y avait cette enquête à la fois intrigante et dangereuse que menait Hermione, son amie. Une de ses seules amies, à vrai dire, malgré ce que le caractère enjoué de la jeune fille semblait présager. De fait, elle s'amusait beaucoup, mais se liait peu. Cette méfiance presque instinctive était l'une des multiples séquelles de son éducation ; elle se savait encore brisée, fêlée, mais elle tentait malgré tout d'avancer. Aussi l'amitié d'Hermione lui était précieuse, et la voir elle-même s'enfoncer dans des eaux trop troubles ne faisait que l'angoisser.

La jeune femme se redressa dans son lit et regarda par la fenêtre les arbres se tordre, les raies de pluie obliques transparaître à la lueur des éclairs comme pour brouiller leur image. Posant ses pieds nus sur le parquet de sa chambre, elle alla dans la petite cuisine de son appartement et se servit un verre d'eau. Au moins les canalisations fonctionnaient. Grimaçant légèrement au contact froid du carrelage contre la plante de ses pieds, elle s'accouda contre le rebord de la haute fenêtre, encombré de plantes aromatiques et médicinales. Une légère odeur de soufre, reste d'une potion, la ramena dans ses pensées.

Elle avait toujours eu une mémoire des odeurs. D'aussi loin qu'elle pouvait se souvenir, elle avait identifié les lieux, les personnes, les amitiés et les inimitiés aux odeurs. Hermione sentait l'iris. Elle en avait compris la raison lorsque pour la première fois elle était allée chez elle ; c'était bien l'une des seules fleurs que son amie prenait soin d'arroser dans son salon, les autres semblant dépérir. Elle lui avait expliqué qu'elle aimait cette odeur, car elle lui rappelait sa mère, son enfance moldue. Une explication classique en somme, mais Hermione était une personne classique. Ses enfants au contraire avaient une odeur d'enfants, sucrée, chocolatée, parfois un peu douceâtre, encore indéterminée. Ron, lui, d'aussi loin qu'elle l'avait connu, et bien qu'elle ne l'ait que peu fréquenté, sentait le café. Parfois la cigarette, mais elle se doutait que ce n'était là que le fruit d'un penchant occasionnel. Malefoy… Pourquoi pensait-elle à lui ? Car il était lié à l'enquête, il était lié à son amie. Il sentait la verveine, une plante de sorcier. Cela l'avait surprise, elle avait déjà eu l'occasion de croiser Narcissa Malefoy, et celle-ci préférait les senteurs raffinées, coûteuses. Non, lui sentait la verveine, et cette unique preuve d'humilité et de simplicité chez un homme qu'elle savait plus qu'arrogant l'avait immédiatement mise en confiance. Peut-être à tort, mais elle espérait de tout cœur ne pas se tromper.

Enfin le soufre… Odeur de son enfance, des grands cachots du Manoir Rosier. Odeur des sous-bois, lorsque sa terrifiante grand-mère, qu'elle n'avait connu que peu d'années avant son décès, l'entraînait de sa main sèche préparer des rituels. Odeur du cabinet tenu sous clef de feu son oncle Evan Rosier. Cabinet impénétrable et dans lequel elle avait pourtant passé une partie de son enfance. Cet oncle qu'elle haïssait, dont elle avait honte de la parentèle, et que pourtant elle adorait, qu'elle aimait car elle ne l'avait connu, qu'elle respectait de cette obligation due aux morts… Odeur de la terreur lorsque sa tante avait découvert son incursion, et qu'elle l'avait tenue enfermée dans la pièce étroite des jours durant. Odeur des découvertes atroces qu'elle avait faites sur les pratiques des mages noirs, de sa famille et des mangemorts qu'elle avait tant entendu glorifier. Peur de l'odeur.

Aussi, lorsqu'elle avait reconnu cette odeur, prégnante derrière la porte mystérieuse du département des mystères, elle avait senti sa gorge se resserrer, ses membres se mettre irrésistiblement à grelotter. Ellery n'avait pas compris cette peur, il avait tenté de la raisonner. En vain. Elle voulait sortir, elle voulait partir, elle ne se sentait pas bien. Inquiète, fatiguée, hantée par ses souvenirs et honteuse de perdre ses moyens devant le magistrat qui la couvait d'un regard inquiet, angoissée par la salle des cerveaux qui se trouvait dans son dos, elle était restée figée, la poignée de la porte à présent ouverte dans la main. Elle s'était sentie blêmir. Pas de nouveau, elle ne voulait pas de cette odeur étouffante et macabre. Ne pouvant faire demi-tour à présent que la porte était ouverte, elle en avait aperçu une autre au bout du couloir qu'elle dévoilait. Évitant soigneusement de respirer, de se tourner vers Willehm qui ne comprenait rien à sa conduite, elle avait marché d'un pas raide vers la porte. Elle lui avait résisté. Se sentant étouffer, perdre pied dans ce grand bond arrière vers son enfance, elle avait sorti sa baguette. Elle sentait qu'elle n'avait plus une entière maîtrise d'elle-même, et son cœur avait manqué un battement lorsque ses lèvres avaient psalmodié presque machinalement un sort de magie noire. La porte s'était ouverte dans un craquement sinistre, son battant enveloppé de volutes noires.

.- Jane ?

La voix de Willehm avait retenti dans son dos, choquée. Jenny avait relevé les yeux. Elle savait qu'il se tenait à quelques mètres d'elle, figé, stupéfait. Elle n'avait osé croiser son regard. Elle venait d'émietter la belle image qu'il se faisait d'elle, elle n'était pas la « Jenny » qu'elle s'était efforcée de devenir. Il avait raison en s'obstinant à l'appeler par son nom de baptême, elle était bien « Jane Rosier », quoi qu'elle fasse, Jane n'était pas morte. Le « Rosier » de son nom de famille non plus. Elle sentait bien alors qu'elle perdait ses moyens, qu'elle le regretterait. Elle s'était détournée et avait avancé vers la porte. Une volée de marches de facture ancienne s'était dévoilée sous ses yeux. Sans plus hésiter, elle s'était mise à descendre.

Jenny avala encore une gorgée d'eau. Sa gorge était sèche et douloureuse, elle la sentait se nouer alors que sous ses yeux, la vision des bouleaux qui valsaient sous la tempête se brouillait. Elle alla vers son trench, posé sur une des chaises de la cuisine, encore humide. Posant son verre sur la table, elle se pencha et fouilla une des poches. Elle en sortit une feuille, pliée en quatre. Elle la défroissa avec lenteur, passant le plat de ses mains sur le papier.

La salle dans laquelle elle était parvenue… C'était la salle d'audience spéciale. Tout le monde la connaissait, peu y avaient pénétré. Jenny avait senti son cœur s'affoler à la vue de ces gradins austères, de cette pierraille moyenâgeuse garnie d'estrapades rouillées, de ce plafond invisible et surtout de ce fauteuil à chaînes qui trônait sinistrement au centre. C'était là que le Magenmagot se réunissait pour les commissions extraordinaires, et non pas au Département de Justice comme c'était le cas pour les affaires courantes. C'était là qu'avaient été jugés les Mangemorts.

La salle était froide, sévère. Elle n'y était jamais entrée ; le peu qu'elle en savait provenait des journaux qui avaient suivi les procès, il y avait presque dix ans. La jeune fille ne se sentait pas bien, elle sentait encore les effets nocifs de la magie noire qu'elle avait utilisé qui l'incitaient à en user encore. Il ne fallait pas, elle avait tout fait pour ne pas que cela recommence. Elle ne devait pas laisser une mauvaise passe tout gâcher. Alors elle s'était avancée, avait contourné les gradins, évitant soigneusement de s'approcher du fauteuil. Il n'y avait presque pas de lumière, et tout ce qu'elle parvenait à distinguer des lieux était la silhouette plus foncée d'objets qui se détachaient dans le gris de l'endroit. Deux torches incroyablement haut placées servaient de veilleuses. Alors qu'elle grimpait sur le plus haut gradin, à l'opposé des larges portes de bois noircies par les ans et serties de multiples verrous, elle avait aperçu un livre. Rien d'autre ne l'entourait, c'était juste un livre, âgé et volumineux, posé là. Retenant son souffle, elle s'en était approchée. C'était l'historique des procès tenus dans le lieu, des procès d'exception dans des cas de remous majeurs dans le monde des sorciers. Sa main avait hésité un instant, puis avait tourné les pages sans que rien ne se produise, sans que le livre ne lui échappe ni lui hurle de le lâcher. Le livre se laissait faire, il était disposé là pour être vu. Alors elle l'avait lu, encore et encore. Puis une page avait retenu son attention. Elle en était alors au compte-rendu des divers procès de mangemorts ayant eu lieu à la suite de la seconde guerre contre Voldemort. Mais alors du bruit s'était fait entendre, et elle avait entraperçu des torches filtrer sous les portes face à elle. D'un geste vif, elle avait déchiré la feuille, rouvert le recueil à la page où elle l'avait trouvé, puis s'en était allée. Lorsqu'elle était remontée, le cœur battant, le souffle court, Willehm n'était plus dans le couloir, ni dans la salle des cerveaux. Ni ailleurs.

Jenny déglutit. Elle n'aurait pas dû perdre le contrôle, et encore moins ne pas s'en expliquer. Willehm Ellery n'aimait pas les mages noirs, c'était un homme juste, droit et honnête. Et elle avait laissé son sang de Rosier remonter en elle, balayer d'une formule la rigueur qu'elle s'était appliquée à elle-même. Son cœur la lançait insidieusement, de même que sa raison et ses membres. Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, trop de choses tournoyaient en elle. Et alors qu'elle s'était promis d'attendre d'être avec les autres avant de se replonger dans l'affaire Malefoy, elle lut une nouvelle fois le papier.

Acte signé par l'ensemble du Mangenmagot, le 2 juin 2003

_Abandon des poursuites judiciaires à l'encontre de Drago, et de l'ensemble de sa famille n'ayant pas encore été mise à l'examen, ainsi que sa descendance._

_Je, soussigné, Amos Diggory, __Ministre de la Magie__, abandonne les charges tenues à l'encontre de l'ensemble de la famille Malefoy. Le procès précédemment mené est reconnu comme nul. Ci-dessous, les clauses qui seront appliquées :_

_- Retrait des charges à l'encontre de Drago. Accusation de meurtre non valable. _

_- Relaxation quant au délit de complicité._

_- Des amendes, décidées par le Ministre, seront infligées à la famille Malefoy et redistribuées à différentes associations magiques de Grande-Bretagne._

_(cf. Les orphelins du Phénix, le dispensaire de Ste Mangouste, le laboratoire de recherches en médicomagie Bézoard, fonds et financements du collège de magie et de sorcellerie Poudlard) _

_- Retrait de la demande d'appel de M. Malefoy Lucius. Trente années d'emprisonnement à purger._

_- Retrait des accusations de complicité à l'encontre de Mrs. Malefoy Narcissa. _

_- Relaxation des charges pouvant incomber à Mrs. Malefoy Astoria._

De plus, les fonctions publiques ayant été retirées à la famille lui seront restituées.

_NB :__ Examen du cas du meurtre de M. Fitzroy Yaxley par M. Drago Malefoy :__ accident, aucune charge ne peut être retenue à l'encontre de l'accusé._

**o**O**o**

Ce fut la chaleur du soleil contre sa peau qui réveilla Hermione. S'éveillant avec peine, elle reconnut sans diificulté un corps tiède qui la couvait tendrement, des bras fermement enserrés autour de sa taille. Laissant ses lèvres s'écarter en un sourire de plaisir, elle papillonna des yeux. Au-dessus d'elle le dôme de verre du grenier de l'hôtel particulier de Malefoy laissait voir un ciel d'un bleu presque azuréen, vide de tout nuage. Le soleil, qui ne commençait qu'à apparaître à la limite de cette fenêtre sur le ciel anglais, s'était débarrassé de la traîne de grisaille qu'il semblait avoir adopté depuis de trop long mois. L'hiver commençait à prendre fin, et la promesse de beaux jours à venir était des plus délicieuses.

La jeune femme roula sur le côté, savourant la caresse des bras qui glissaient sur ses hanches. Face à elle, un torse pâle se soulevait régulièrement, sous l'effet d'une respiration paisible. Détournant son regard du drap qui les réunissait comme une même personne, Hermione releva les yeux vers le visage de Malefoy. Ses cheveux d'habitude impeccablement coiffés étaient froissés autour de son visage, légèrement ondulés à cause de la pluie de la veille. Leur blondeur faisait écho à celle de ses cils, longs, qui ourlaient ses paupières fermées. Son visage détendu et dénué de cet aspect toujours si dédaigneux et emprunté qu'il affichait en permanence lui conférait une vulnérabilité nouvelle. Sa peau même, les légères pointes d'une barbe qui apparaissait sur ses joues permettaient à Hermione de le percevoir sous un jour nouveau. Il était beau. Oh, cela bien sûr qu'elle le savait, c'était même une évidence, mais la beauté qu'elle percevait là n'était pas seulement celle d'une façade. C'était celle d'une personne qui se livrait entière, sans défense, sans séparer encore et toujours son être de son paraître.

Soudain, deux orbes gris s'ouvrirent dans le visage qu'elle contemplait. Vif comme un chat, Malefoy la fit rouler sous lui, encadrant son visage de ses coudes qui s'enfoncèrent dans les coussins. Son visage était rieur, joyeux, et Hermione crut même percevoir une lueur briller dans son regard alors qu'elle éclatait d'un rire surpris.

.- Bonjour Granger.

.- Malefoy, sourit-elle gaiement.

.- Bien dormi ?

Son ton était taquin.

.- Disons que je n'ai pas de réclamations à faire.

.- Bien.

.- Très bien. Et toi Malefoy, bien dormi ?

.- Le mieux du monde, dit-il doucement.

Ils se fixèrent quelques instants. Dans le contre-jour, les cheveux de Malefoy semblaient faits d'or et lui conféraient un air ironiquement angélique. Lui observait non sans plaisir la jeune femme abandonnée dans ses bras. Le drap ne la couvrait que jusqu'aux hanches et ses seins s'épanouissaient telles deux fleurs rosées. Ses cheveux épars et fous respiraient de sensualité. Merlin qu'il l'avait voulue, qu'il l'avait, bien à ses dépends, désirée.

.- Je…

.- Malefoy, commença-t-elle au même moment.

.- Granger, ironisa-t-il, haussant les sourcils avec sarcasme.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Le Malefoy qu'elle connaissait était de retour.

.- Que fait-on ?

.- Hum … Dure question, badina-t-il. Je ne sais pas, pour le petit-déjeuner, je crois pouvoir nous faire des œufs au plat. Sinon, une balade au parc, ça te dit ? Vu le temps qu'il fait …

.- Malefoy !

.- Granger ?..

.- Tu m'agaces.

Le jeune homme rit légèrement et se laissa retomber sur le large matelas, entraînant Hermione qui se retrouva à son tour au-dessus de lui. Elle fronçait les sourcils, de son air si caractéristique de Miss Je-sais-tout, de Granger en somme. Une légère fossette apparut sur la joue droite de Malefoy.

.- Sérieusement ?

.- Bien sûr, sérieusement.

.- Envie d'être sérieuse ? C'est un peu trop tard, non, Granger ?

.- … Drago Malefoy tu n'es qu'une épouvantable vermine.

.- Tu me sembles fatiguée, je te connais un répertoire beaucoup plus ample et varié d'injures.

.- La faute à qui ? répliqua-t-elle, retenant un sourire en se mordant la lèvre.

.- Joueuse ?

Elle s'écarta et s'assit au milieu des coussins dérangés, remontant le drap sur se poitrine. Baignant dans la lumière de cette matinée ensoleillée, elle semblait d'autant plus désirable. Drago se redressa et s'assit dans son dos, passant ses bras autour de son corps féminin, collant son buste contre sa peau tiède, ses lèvres effleurant sa nuque dégagée.

.- Que fait-on, Drago ?

.- Tu as l'art de poser les bonnes questions.

.- Il paraît, accorda-t-elle. C'est une de mes réputations. Alors ?

.- Que veux-tu ?

.- Je ne sais pas si je suis déjà capable de vouloir… Je… J'ai besoin de toi.

Elle se détourna et lui fit face, le visage légèrement tendu. Elle semblait surprise par ses propres propos et appréhendait la réponse de Malefoy.

.- Hermione…

.- Ne dis rien, je raconte des choses qui me dépassent vraiment. Franchement, tu peux imaginer quoi que ce soit pour nous ?

.- J'aimerais. Mais je suis comme toi, je n'y arrive pas.

.- J'ai ma famille, toi la tienne, mes soucis, toi les tiens. Chacun a des enfants. Et nos cercles se détestent et …

.- Et nous sommes nous. Attends un peu, Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy en couple ? énonça le jeune homme d'un air dubitatif.

.- Hum. Plutôt anti-cosmique comme concept, rit Hermione.

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants puis Drago resserra ses bras autour d'Hermione. Doucement, il embrassa ses lèvres, et elle se laissa faire sans plus aucune résistance, répondant avec légèreté. Elle passa ses mains derrière sa nuque, dans ses cheveux qu'elle ne se lassait pas de caresser. Ils se séparèrent péniblement, gardant leurs fronts collés l'un contre l'autre, leurs yeux espiègles se fixant.

.- Par Morgane, qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ? murmura Hermione.

.- On a… Écrit notre histoire, suggéra Drago.

.- Mais encore ?

.- On a défié la grande Histoire, celle à laquelle on aurait du se tenir. On a emprunté des chemins de traverse, et on s'est rencontré.

.- On ne s'est pas rencontré, on se connaissait déjà, remarqua Hermione.

Drago fronça légèrement les sourcils et se laissa retomber sur le matelas. Son amante le rejoignit, l'invitant à lui répondre.

.- C'était peut-être écrit, alors.

.- Peut-être. Mais que fait-on ?

.- Je… Je veux continuer de te voir. Mais je ne vois pas ce que nous pourrions être…

.- Pas de promesses, le coupa Hermione. Pas de promesse, pas de statut, pas de problème, juste nous, quand on le pourra.

Elle le fixait d'un air résolu, ses yeux à une dizaine de centimètres des siens.

.- Pas de promesses, répéta Drago. Ça me va.

Il considéra cette nouvelle donne. C'était la solution la plus simple, il le savait. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en vouloir plus… Un Malefoy voulait toujours plus, il le savait, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être indécis quant à cette décision qui ne lui assurerait pas une pleine prise sur la jeune femme. Malgré tout, voyant son air apaisé, il répéta :

.- Pas de promesses.

Il passa son pouce contre la joue d'Hermione, se gorgeant de ses yeux chocolat qui l'enveloppaient de chaleur. Avec une tendresse presque nouvelle, il saisit une des mèches bouclées de la jeune femme, et alors que le sourire de celle-ci s'agrandissait, il la replaça derrière son oreille.

**o**O**o**

Lettre de Jane Rosier à Hermione Weasley-Granger

_Covent Garden, Londres, le 1__er__ mars 2013_

_Hermione, _

_Bon sang de Gobelin, où étais-tu hier soir ? Je me suis fait un sang d'encre. Bref, donne-moi vite un signe de vie sinon je cours au Département des aurors prévenir ton ami Potter de ta disparition. Tu as intérêt à répondre, vite._

_Merlin, merlin, merlin, je sors d'une nuit blanche, il faut que tu passes chez moi. Ou plutôt chez Florian Fortarôme, qu'on se prenne une glace, je n'ai que trop vu les murs de ce foutu appartement. Il faut que je te parle, d'urgence. D'une, lors de notre incursion tu sais où, Willehm et moi avons découvert des choses – d'ailleurs, lui-même n'est pas au courant … De deux, j'ai comme l'impression d'avoir un peu déconné. Pas qu'un peu en fait. _

_J'ai besoin de te voir, donc où que tu sois et à moins que ta vie ne soit en jeu, réponds-moi._

_Jenny._

Lettre d'Hermione Granger à Jane Rosier

_7, Hampton's court, Londres, le 1__er__ mars 2013_

_Jen',_

_Comme tu vois, je ne lésine pas à te répondre – tu auras reconnu l'adresse. Oui, non, laisse tes esprits où ils sont, je t'expliquerai tout. C'est d'ailleurs la raison de mon absence, hier soir… Mille excuses, vraiment._

_Sinon, tes propos m'alertent. Bien entendu, je te rejoindrais, disons à 14 heures. Par Morgane, que s'est-il passé, Jenny ? Qu'as-tu découvert, ou qu'as-tu fait ?… Je commence à m'inquiéter. Bon, on se voit tout à l'heure._

_Je t'embrasse fort,_

_Hermione._

**o**O**o**

Neil Dodge observait la Tamise couler d'un air absent. Il était nerveux. Viendrait-elle vraiment ? Réellement ? Ou s'amusait-elle encore à le torturer ? Pourtant, il lui semblait s'être suffisamment amendé. Quoi que le souvenir de ce qu'il avait provoqué ne cessât pas de le harceler, malgré les années. Sortant un mouchoir de tissu de la poche de son veston, il s'essuya le front. Il faisait chaud, une chaleur étonnante et accablante, comme seul le printemps savait la créer. Les remous du long fleuve anglais avaient troqué leurs éclats métalliques pour des reflets plus bleutés et une humeur festive flottait dans l'air, qu'il était trop anxieux pour partager. Les robes plus courtes revenaient, et des gilets remplaçaient les lourds manteaux. Quelques fleurs d'une blancheur virginale avaient timidement éclos dans les arbres qui bordaient les eaux, et le vent fleurait bon leurs odeurs sucrées.

.- Neil ?

La voix, douce mais fébrile, le fit tressaillir. Il ne se retourna pas, et se contenta de répondre avec espoir :

.- Tu es venue.

.- Je te l'avais écrit.

.- Je sais, mais tu comprendras que j'ai pu en douter.

Malgré le reproche, la voix de l'Américain était chaude. Il se tourna et apprécia la vue d'une de ses plus anciennes amies, avec laquelle il avait grandi. Celle dont il avait perdu la grâce il y avait près de dix années. Astoria était bien là, revêtue d'une capeline à la coupe élégante. À l'instar des autres femmes, ses jambes n'étaient recouvertes que jusqu'au liseré d'une robe qui s'arrêtait à l'orée de ses genoux. D'élégantes bottines de daim ornaient ses pieds. Il croisa son regard vert pâle, couleur de jade. Ses cheveux d'un blond vénitien étaient ramenés en un chignon lâche. Elle ressemblait à une poupée, fragile et délicate. Elle avait toujours été ainsi, une fillette gracieuse, une adolescente séduisante, une jeune femme fascinante. Pourtant, quelques marques de la vie l'avaient nuancée, et lui apposaient des touches qui, si l'on était attentif, témoignaient d'une résistance durement menée.

Elle le rejoignit, lui offrant un léger sourire, et alla s'accouder comme lui à la balustrade de ferraille qui les séparait des eaux.

.- J'aime bien cet endroit, murmura-t-elle.

.- Je sais. Je n'ai pas oublié que c'est là que tu m'accueillais chaque été quand je venais te voir.

.- Le point de chute du Port-au-loin, c'est vrai, sourit-elle. Et après, nous faisions un pique-nique sous les bouleaux, un peu plus loin.

.- C'est cela. Et Daphné râlait car elle avait horreur des pique-niques, de devoir s'asseoir dans l'herbe.

.- Tu es mauvaise langue, tu n'as jamais beaucoup aimé Daphné, pointa la blonde.

.- C'est vrai, admit Neil.

Ils perdirent quelques instants leur regard dans l'ondoiement des eaux et des arbres qui les surplombaient, dans le miroitement des rayons de soleil sur la surface bleutée.

.- Alors, tu t'en vas ?

.- Je pense.

.- Tu penses ?

.- Puisque tu as accepté de me revoir, j'ai comme trouvé une bonne raison de rester.

.- Neil… Je me disais bien que je faisais une énorme erreur en te répondant.

Astoria avait baissé les yeux et regardait obstinément les quais qui se trouvaient sous elle. Des mèches de cheveux cachaient son visage. Timidement, vaguement gêné par sa hardiesse, Neil avança sa main vers la sienne et l'enveloppa. Elle lui jeta un regard en biais.

.- Tu dois te douter de l'état dans lequel je suis.

.- Bien sûr. Je suis désolé, je ne veux pas t'importuner. Tu sais que je n'ai jamais su m'embarrasser de toutes ces conventions, comme vous autres Anglais.

.- Cela n'a rien à voir.

La jeune femme se redressa et son cousin lui offrit son bras. Après une hésitation, elle l'accepta, et ils se mirent à marcher paisiblement, gagnant la jetée qui se trouvait un peu plus loin.

.- Au fait Neil, comment va Maddy ?

.- Ma sœur ? Bien, enfin, je crois. Je ne l'ai guère vue depuis son mariage.

.- Elle s'est mariée ?

.- Oui, mais c'est normal que tu ne sois pas au courant, c'était discret. Avec un sorcier Argentin, un peu dilettante selon moi, un Salama.

.- Bien. Et comment va ton amie, tu sais ? Lilias, si je me souviens bien.

.- Nous ne sommes plus ensemble. Elle a fait une fausse-couche, et nous n'avons pas réussi à maintenir notre couple après cela.

Astoria s'arrêta. Elle avait pincé ses lèvres et regardait droit devant elle. Bien entendu, ce que lui avait dit Neil n'était pas anodin pour elle, mais elle n'aurait pas souhaité qu'il le lui cache. Elle joua quelques instants avec la boucle de son sac et tourna son regard vers Neil. Ses cheveux voletaient autour de son visage dans la brise presque marine de cette embouchure de fleuve.

.- Tu sais Neil, je t'ai menti.

.- Pardon ?

.- Drago et moi ne sommes en aucun cas parfaitement heureux. Nous allons nous séparer, d'ailleurs.

.- Je suis désolé, Astoria, bredouilla le brun.

.- Non tu ne l'es pas. Mais peu importe, je crois que je te dois cette vérité.

Neil ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il la sentait affligée, fragile, et il se sentait effectivement désolé. Il n'aimait pas la voir comme cela. De plus, l'entendre parler de Lilias, l'autre femme de sa vie, ne l'avait pas que peu remué. Il se tenait, gauche, et attendait que la jeune femme reprenne la parole. Celle-ci jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

.- Je dois aller chercher Scorpius. Je suis désolée d'écourter notre rencontre Neil.

.- Ne t'en fais pas.

.- Si… S'il t'arrivait de changer d'avis et de vouloir rester en Angleterre…

Astoria baissa les yeux, puis les releva prestement pour les planter dans ceux de l'Américain.

.- N'oublie pas que tu me dois des nouvelles de ma famille d'outre-Atlantique.

.- Des nouvelles…

.- Oui.

.- Je t'en donnerai, déclara Neil, un peu vivement.

.- Bien.

Les yeux verts se plissèrent dans un sourire presque chaleureux, pas tout à fait, mais cela s'en approchait et Neil se sentit plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps.

**o**O**o**

Le Chemin de Traverse retrouvait ses couleurs des beaux jours. Une foule de sorciers de tous âges s'y pressait, et c'était comme si une marée de chapeaux pointus envahissait la rue tortueuse. Dans leurs cages, les hiboux hululaient tandis que les enfants sorciers pressaient leurs visages contre les magasins d'équipement de Quidditch. Plusieurs vendeurs à la sauvette proposaient maints artefacts magiques et de vieilles sorcières vantaient les mérites de leurs potions faites maison. Au milieu de cette masse, une jeune femme brune et un homme blond marchaient, échangeant de nombreux regards mais respectant comme une distance tacite entre eux. Hermione se sentait fébrile car Drago avait tenu à l'accompagner sur le Chemin, précisant qu'il avait lui-même des affaires à y traiter. Pourtant, chacun des regards qu'il lui lançait était comme autant d'invitations délicieuses. Le jeune homme prenait un malin plaisir à profiter des remous de la foule pour effleurer la main de sa compagne, la laisser passer en frôlant ses hanches. Elle lui répondait par des regards vindicatifs, mais peinait à cacher le plaisir que ce jeu de cache-cache lui procurait.

.- Je crois que tu es arrivée Granger, remarqua Drago, d'une voix des plus ordinaire.

.- En effet, admit Hermione en reconnaissant Jenny à la terrasse, la jeune femme ouvrant des yeux ébahis à la vue du couple qui faisait semblant de ne point en être un.

Se poussant pour laisser passer une famille nombreuse, le jeune homme pressa légèrement la taille d'Hermione. Elle se tendit, le regard aux aguets, mais personne ne semblait remarquer les deux personnes qui étaient aux yeux de tous simplement en train de marcher ensemble.

.- J'ai envie de t'embrasser, chuchota Malefoy.

.- Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée, Malefoy, répondit Hermione à voix haute, prenant le ton qui était convenu entre eux.

.- Tout le plaisir est pour moi Granger. Avoir un surplus de temps pour t'embêter, penses-tu…

.- Tu l'as bien employé, il me semble ?

Hermione haussa les sourcils vers Malefoy, qui lui répondit avec un sourire presque carnassier. Joueur, il lui tendit la main.

.- Je ne te retiens pas plus Granger.

Méfiante, elle serra cette paume offerte, et ne put empêcher une certaine rougeur de gagner ses joues lorsqu'elle sentit un pouce lui caresser sensuellement le dos de la main, tandis que Malefoy continuait de parler avec ce ton légèrement arrogant et sarcastique qui lui était habituel.

.- J'aime toujours autant échanger quelques piques avec toi. Au plaisir de se revoir, donc.

.- Au plaisir, Malefoy, répondit Hermione, se permettant un léger sourire.

Relâchant sa main à regret, elle lui tourna le dos, et grimpa les quelques marches de la terrasse du glacier du Chemin de Traverse. Elle pouvait sentir les deux pupilles grises de sa Némésis lui vriller le dos, mais elle résista au désir de se retourner. Elle aperçut Jenny, qui l'accueillit avec un air de connivence. Son amie avait l'air fatiguée. Alors qu'elle prenait place, Hermione put voir Malefoy lui adresser un dernier signe de tête, un sourire sardonique aux lèvres, puis se détourner et partir dans la foule. Elle croisa le regard malicieux de Jenny.

.- Alors ? demanda la jeune femme.

.- Alors quoi ?

.- Tout. Malefoy, toi, ces airs de ne pas y toucher qui ne prennent pas si on est un tant soit peu dans la confidence.

.- _Ça _… sourit Hermione. Eh bien…

.- Raconte-moi donc, que je sache exactement ce qui a fait que tu m'as plantée, hier. En plus j'ai bien des raisons d'avoir des doutes, avec Malefoy qui était passé au bureau plus tôt dans l'après-midi.

.- Je l'ai bien vu après.

.- Et donc ?

La voix de Jenny était enjouée.

.- Nous nous sommes disputés. Du genre une grosse altercation, pas juste des piques, mais vraiment quelque chose plein de méchancetés et de ressentiments. Une belle dispute, déclara Hermione, prenant un air fataliste.

.- Quoi ?!

Jenny se repoussa dans sa chaise, l'air atterré. Ses sourcils châtains formaient un accent circonflexe sur son front, elle paraissait perplexe face aux propos de son amie. Profitant de ce qu'un serveur venait, elles passèrent leur commande, avant de se retrouver de nouveau toutes les deux.

.- Vous vous êtes disputés, répéta Jenny, désespérée de voir son amie si calme.

.- Oui.

.- Et c'est tout ? Hermione, _enfin !_

.- Nous nous sommes embrassés, puis nous avons passé la nuit ensemble, avoua Hermione d'une traite.

.- Oui, et après vous avez joué au Quidditch. Hermione Granger, dis-moi donc ce que vous avez fait, c'est quoi cette fichue histoire de dispute ? bougonna son amie.

À ces mots, Hermione éclata de rire. La mine effarée de son amie ne fit que renforcer le sentiment d'incongruité qui se dégageait de la situation.

.- Je te dis la vérité, Jen' !

.- Pardon ? Tu veux dire que vous vous êtes disputés, d'une dispute du même ordre que celles que vous aviez à Poudlard, puis que vous vous êtes embrassés, puis que … Oh Merlin…

.- Oui.

.- Oh Merlin, Salazar, Morgane…

.- Jane Rosier, cesse de jurer de la sorte.

.- Hermione, c'est formidable !

.- Tu es sûre que tu n'en fais pas trop ?

.- Que je…. Mais non, absolument pas.

L'arrivée du serveur avec leurs premières glaces de l'année l'interrompit quelques instants, avant qu'elle ne reprenne de plus belle.

.- Comment te sens-tu, alors ?

.- Moi ? Bien, merveilleusement bien. Toujours perdue, bien sûr, mais j'ai l'impression que ce n'est plus aussi grave.

.- Oh, Hermione, je suis ravie, vraiment. Ça fait du bien de te l'entendre dire. Combien de fois ne t'ais-je pas dit qu'il y avait quelque chose à explorer entre Malefoy et toi.

.- Je pense que tu avais raison, il y a définitivement quelque chose. Quand bien même hier n'aurait pas existé, je n'aurais pu lui rester insensible.

.- Bien, tu progresses, ironisa Jenny.

.- Très drôle.

.- Et, alors ? Vous êtes en couple ?

.- Non.

.- Pardon ?

.- Non, nous ne sommes pas … en couple. Nous sommes plus ou moins ensemble, comme… Un couple libre en quelques sortes. Nous avons décidé qu'aucune promesse ne nous lierait.

.- Hermione !

.- Jenny, n'insiste pas, tu ne pourras pas me faire changer d'avis. Certes il y a quelque chose entre nous, mais nous ne sommes pas amoureux ou quoi que ce soit qui s'en approcherait. Juste… Je ne sais pas. Nous ne savons pas. Alors c'est plus simple de laisser évoluer les choses, de voir où cela nous mène, sans promesse pour nous entraver.

Jenny haussa les épaules et se concentra sur sa glace. Hermione remarqua rapidement qu'elle semblait préoccupée. Prenant un ton plus doux, elle recommença à parler.

.- Et toi, Jen', pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ?

Le regard trouble que son amie lui renvoya l'alarma. La jeune Rosier commença placidement à parler, d'une voix basse, lui contant ses mésaventures de la veille au Département des Mystères, de quelle manière le passé dont elle avait tenté de se défaire l'avait prise de court, le regard accusateur de Willehm… La peur qui avait ressurgi en elle et qui lui tenaillait le ventre. Et enfin, elle déplia doucement la page du vieux manuscrit de la salle d'audience, dont l'écriture en lignes busquées se déroulait devant leurs yeux. Voyant la main de son amie trembler, Hermione s'aperçut qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Prise d'un élan d'affection pour celle à qui elle confiait presque tout, elle l'enlaça et la pressa contre elle jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme se ressaisisse, ce qui ne se fit guère attendre, Jane n'aimant pas s'apitoyer. Elle épongea ses yeux avec un mouchoir de papier et tenta bravement un sourire.

.- Ça ira Hermione, vraiment. C'est gentil de me consoler.

.- Ne dit pas de bêtises, c'est normal.

.- C'est juste… C'est d'un frustrant de se sentir à ce point dépassée. Surtout lorsque l'on songeait que c'était derrière nous. Mais ça ira, un moment de faiblesse, rien de grave.

.- Tu peux te laisser aller.

.- Je ne veux pas. Ce n'est jamais bien agréable.

.- Je te l'accorde.

Une sorte de connivence les liait. Le mal-être, toutes deux le connaissaient bien, c'était comme un vieil ami encombrant et pénible, mais fidèle compagnon. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil au papier, puis écarquilla les yeux à la lecture des premiers mots et le parcourut attentivement. Lorsqu'elle l'eut fini, elle resta quelques instants pensive.

.- Yaxley… Voilà le nom qui manquait à notre tableau. Le mort.

.- Oui, ce serait celui que… Celui que Malefoy aurait peut-être tué, meurtre dont on l'aurait excusé s'il gardait le secret sur ce qui est arrivé à Lucius.

.- Oui.

Hermione garda le silence. Sa nouvelle position par rapport à Drago Malefoy la rendait quelque peu mal-à-l'aise par rapport à cette enquête. Elle sentait des scrupules naître en elle, qui ne feraient que lui faire obstacle. Mais après tout… Pas de promesses. Elle n'avait pas envie d'en faire un cas de conscience, du moins pas tant qu'elle n'en saurait pas plus. Sa curiosité ne tarda pas à l'emporter.

.- Bien, quels sont les liens de Yaxley avec notre histoire ?

.- Mangemort, fils de Mangemort. N'a pas été tué à la Grande Bataille et a disparu après la défaite de Voldemort. Jamais jugé. Il est recensé comme étant mort le 30 mai 2003, mais il n'y a pas d'explication quant à la cause du décès. Et oui, j'ai fait des recherches à mes heures perdues durant ma nuit blanche, ajouta Jenny pour répondre au regard intrigué de son amie.

.- Intéressant.

.- Oui. Il était dans le cercle de Voldemort, le premier cercle le noyau dur. C'était l'un de ses fidèles, donc penses-tu. Jamais arrêté non plus, il travaillait même au Ministère. Lié à Lucius, également. Ses relations avec Malefoy Junior me semblent plus difficiles à établir, je suppose qu'ils se connaissaient par l'intermédiaire du père.

.- Et donc, Drago serait accusé de l'avoir tué ? Placé en parallèle de la disparition de Lucius, seul facteur commun entre eux deux, Voldemort mis à part, il y a comme une logique dans cette histoire. Il faudrait encore trouver pourquoi Drago aurait voulu tuer Yaxley, à moins que ce ne soit lui qui l'ait attaqué…

.- Pas faux, comme raisonnement.

.- Et que fait-on de la fausse couche d'Astoria ? Du départ de Neil ?

.- Écris-lui… À Neil. Vous vous entendez bien, et je suis sûre qu'il ne cherche qu'un seul prétexte pour demeurer encore en Angleterre.

.- Sans doute, mais j'ai peur qu'il ne soit déjà parti…

.- Essaie, au moins.

Hermione prit un peu de glace et laissa son esprit divaguer. Ce qu'avait trouvé Jenny était d'un intérêt majeur ; cela ne se trouvait pas dans les registres officiels mais seulement dans un ouvrage que quelques initiés pouvaient consulter. Pourtant elle avait le sentiment que le Département des mystères ne lui avait pas délivré tous ses secrets. Il faudrait qu'elle y retourne, seule peut-être. Elle se doutait que Jenny serait sans doute effrayée par l'idée d'une troisième incursion, vu le désastre des deux précédentes. Quant à Willehm…

.- Willehm n'est pas au courant ?

.- Non. Je n'ai même pas osé lui écrire.

.- Penses-tu pouvoir le faire ou veux-tu que je m'en charge ? Je ne veux pas l'écarter de l'enquête, en plus il doit savoir certaines choses sur Yaxley. Et il fréquentait les Malefoy avant la disparition de Lucius, depuis plus d'une année.

.- Je le sais bien. Je lui écrirai, promis.

.- Bien. Et toi, ça va ?

.- Oui.

.- Willehm comprendra. Il a dû être surpris, c'est tout, mais comme tu le sais, c'est un homme bon. Et il a lui-même eu des torts dans sa jeunesse, il a commis des excès. Il ne sera pas celui qui te jettera pas la première pierre…

.- J'espère. Mais j'espère aussi que nos rapports ne vont pas s'en trouver faussés.

.- Je ne pense pas.

.- Ce qui m'effraie, c'est de me rendre compte que cette magie noire me tente toujours autant, que je suis si prompte à l'utiliser, et qu'elle ne me pose pas de difficulté…

La jeune fille tourna tristement sa cuillère dans sa coupe vide. Hermione ne savait guère quoi répondre, elle retrouvait bien là ce que Jenny lui avait dépeint, cette facilité à user du pire, cette éducation qui collait à la peau. Elle savait que Jenny avait été abreuvée de magie noire, trop abreuvée, et qu'elle avait failli y laisser sa peau. Elle frissonna en songeant que c'était sans doute le cas de plusieurs de ses connaissances : Pansy, Blaise … Drago. Ils étaient du même sang, de la même caste. Ils étaient tentés par la même chose, partageaient les mêmes valeurs, et étaient autant de bombes à retardement. Mais elle savait qu'on pouvait le contenir, elle voulait que cela soit possible, elle y tenait. Car si ce n'était pas le cas, c'était tout espoir pour eux qui disparaissait.

**o**O**o**

Lettre d'Harry Potter à Hermione Weasley-Granger

_12, Godric's Hollow, le 2 mars 2009_

_Ma Mione, _

_Je comprends que tu n'aies pas tenu à venir faire tes adieux à Ron, moi-même je ne suis resté que le temps que la décence et mon amitié exigeaient. Pour tout t'avouer, j'avais du mal à faire bonne figure, j'étais partagé entre mon ressentiment et un élan qui me poussait à profiter de la présence de mon meilleur ami. Difficile situation que de détester les actions d'une personne tout en l'adorant dans l'absolu. _

_J'ai reçu ta lettre et j'ai transmis à Ron le mot que tu y avais joint. Je suis certain qu'il est heureux de cette attention de ta part, mais il ne m'a rien dit à ce sujet car il désirait le lire pendant sa traversée de la Manche. Rose et Hugo sont ravis de passer quelques jours chez Molly, je pense y laisser les enfants, histoire que Ginny et moi puissions nous accorder quelques jours. Rose et Albus sont intenables ensemble, et James quant à lui alterne entre la complicité avec ses cadets et une certaine arrogance d'aîné. Une véritable tête de mule. Hugo a l'air un peu déprimé, mais tu connais Molly, elle le couve comme jamais, et lorsqu'elle n'a pas le temps, Rose la supplée gracieusement. Quant à Lily, elle n'a pas l'air de tout bien saisir, quand bien même Ron et toi n'êtes pas ses parents, c'est pour elle un bouleversement de vous voir vous séparer. Enfin, son caractère joyeux ne devrait pas trop en souffrir. Si tu as besoin de notre aide pour t'organiser avec les enfants et ta nouvelle situation, ou si tu as simplement besoin d'une oreille ou d'une épaule, tu sais ou nous trouver. De toute façon, compte sur moi pour continuer de t'harceler au Ministère. Et je crois que ton amie Jane t'entoure bien elle aussi._

_En tout cas tiens bon ma Mione, je pense à toi. Viens faire un tour au quartier des Aurors un de ces quatre, Kingsley serait ravi de te voir. Je crois qu'il envisage très sérieusement la possibilité d'investir les fonctions de ministre. Ce serait une bonne chose, non ? Il te transmet ses amitiés. Il m'a chargé de te dire, quoique je n'en ai pas tout saisi, que tu devrais parler à Narcissa Malefoy. Drôle d'idée, non ? J'espère que tu n'as pas trop à fréquenter cette famille._

_Je laisse ma plume à Ginny qui veut ajouter deux mots. Prends soin de toi,_

_Harry_

'_Mione, 'Mione, 'Mione,_

_Je crois qu'Harry t'a déjà tout dit, il ne m'a pas laissé une miette. Malgré nos différends et la distance qui s'est malheureusement insinuée entre nous… Je tiens toujours autant à toi mon Hermione. Tu es ma meilleure amie, et tu seras toujours ma sœur, quoi qu'il advienne. Donc, n'oublie pas que je suis là, que ce soit pour rire ou pour pleurer, pour te confier ou pour chercher du réconfort. _

_J'espère qu'on se verra bientôt (Dimanche peut-être ? Maman compte sur toi)_

_Je t'embrasse_

_Ginny_

**o**O**o**

Pansy Parkinson observait ses amis d'un regard acéré. Quatre, ils n'étaient que quatre. Blaise confortablement installé dans le large fauteuil du maître de la maisonnée, tenait à la main une cigarette dont le bout rougeoyait doucement. Sélène, sa femme, s'était installée sans plus de cérémonie sur l'avancée recouverte de coussins brodés qui longeait la fenêtre. Son élégance méditerranéenne ressortait dans le soleil, au travers de ses cheveux sombres et de sa peau hâlée. Pansy savait qu'elle aussi observait l'assemblée entre ses longs cils recourbés. Théodore, son mari, était assis à ses côtés dans un sofa, et lisait d'un œil les titres d'une gazette posée sur la table basse. Nul ne parlait. N'y tenant plus, Pansy se leva.

.- Où sont-ils ?

.- Qui donc, Pan ? demanda Théodore avec un désintérêt feint.

.- Les Malefoy. Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas là. Pourquoi ne sont-ils jamais là ces derniers temps ?

.- Tu le sais bien Pansy, trancha Blaise, la voix un peu coupante.

.- Je t'en prie Blaise, est-ce bien une raison ? Quelqu'un pourrait-il me dire quand il a vu Drago pour la dernière fois ? On ne le voit plus.

.- Moi je l'ai vu, rétorqua le noir.

.- Toi tu l'as vu, toi tu le vois toujours. Pourquoi toi ?

.- Je suis son meilleur ami.

.- Tu as toujours une longueur d'avance, ça m'exaspère. Où est passée notre solidarité, notre confiance mutuelle ? J'ai l'impression de participer à une mascarade dont je ne connais pas les règles. Je suis figurante dans une histoire inconnue.

.- Pansy, je t'en prie, calme-toi, demanda Blaise.

Elle s'arrêta devant lui et le défia du regard. Son ami releva un sourcil et tira une bouffée de sa cigarette. Ils avaient tous conscience que leur petit groupe inébranlable éclatait de toutes parts. Toutefois, seule Pansy, avec son caractère irascible, pointait l'outrage impardonnable du doigt. Les autres se taisaient, Sélène parce qu'elle n'aimait guère s'insérer dans les querelles intestines de ceux qui étaient devenus ses amis, Théodore, car il était d'un caractère impassible et qu'il aimait voir les choses se dérouler sans l'heurter. Mais Blaise… Blaise savait, elle en était sûre. Et ce qui la rendait folle de rage, c'est qu'au tout début, ç'avait été Drago, Blaise et elle, mais à présent, elle savait qu'elle était reléguée au second plan. Et cela la blessait.

.- D'accord, soit, pas de nouvelles de Drago. Il se sépare de sa femme, puis il part à l'autre bout du monde pour son travail, et pas de nouvelles, même lorsqu'il revient. Bien. Et Astoria, elle est toujours là. Alors ?

.- Alors elle vit sa vie. Elle viendra quand elle le désirera, laisse la respirer, répondit Blaise avec agacement.

.- Elle reprend contact avec Neil Dodge, d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, pointa Pansy.

.- Oui, répondit Sélène.

.- Elle te l'a dit ?

.- Je l'ai vue lorsque je suis allée prendre Néro, à l'école.

.- …

.- Pansy, ne prends pas cela personnellement, continua doucement la jeune femme, elle doit faire le vide. Je ne l'ai croisée que par hasard, elle a décliné toutes mes invitations. Elle a besoin de faire le point, de se recentrer.

.- Et cette histoire avec Dodge ?

.- C'est son cousin, Pansy.

.- Elle ne l'a pas vu en dix ans.

.- Les gens changent, se risqua à répondre Théodore.

Pansy lui jeta un regard furieux. Elle savait que lui aussi savait plus de choses qu'elle. Il était le meilleur ami d'Astoria, celui qui l'avait introduite dans leur cercle. Ils se ressemblaient, renfrognés et imperturbables. Gracieux lorsque l'occasion le voulait, mais désespérément solitaires.

.- Je vais faire un tour, déclara-t-elle. J'étouffe ici.

.- Pan … tenta Blaise, l'air un peu honteux.

.- C'est bon Blaise. Je vais me ressaisir, moi aussi.

Et elle quitta la pièce. Ces non-dits l'énervaient, l'exaspéraient. Elle voulait savoir comment allait Astoria, pourquoi par Salazar elle allait revoir Dodge. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire dans son esprit le rapprochement avec l'enquête qu'elle menait en parallèle de Granger, glanant des informations de-ci de-là. Dodge était parti après la disparition de Lucius, les Malefoy lui avaient gardé une rancune tenace. Et cela, alors même qu'auparavant Astoria l'adorait, trop peut-être… Et Drago qu'elle ne parvenait pas à voir. Il était étrange, trop étrange. Les rares fois où elle l'avait vu, il ne semblait pas le moins du monde malheureux. Il était toujours affairé ailleurs, elle avait l'impression qu'il s'échappait.

Elle parcourut les pièces du manoir lumineux des Zabini. Il était décoré avec goût, à l'italienne, la mère de Blaise ayant toujours mis en avant ses origines et le bon goût qu'elles laissaient supposer. Au moins Sélène n'était pas trop dépaysée. Le marbre exposait toute sa variété de teintes, les étoffes moirées chauffaient l'atmosphère et les verrières multicolores étaient de mises. Une profusion de fleurs et de plantes vertes offrait un charme exquis à la demeure. Des statues voluptueuses aux formes mouvantes alternaient avec des peintures de l'école italienne, et les scènes galantes ajoutaient à l'agrément de la maison. Pansy atteint bientôt le bureau de Blaise. Grand et lumineux, confortable, il était bien différent de la pièce austère que Drago affectionnait, ne voulant rien changer aux arrangements choisis par son père. Elle parcourut des yeux les livres, les papiers entassés, les différentes correspondances classées méthodiquement. Au loin, elle pouvait entendre les voix de ses amis, qui reprenaient leurs conversations.

C'est alors qu'elle remarqua une correspondance importante, et qu'elle y reconnut le nom de son meilleur ami, « _Drago Malefoy _». Une lettre, qui ne se trouvait ni au début ni dans les plus récentes dépassait de la liasse, comme si elle avait été consultée récemment. Pansy leva la main, curieuse, puis la laissa retomber contre son corps. Elle ne pouvait pas, elle n'était pas en mesure de fouiller la correspondance de ses meilleurs amis, quoi qu'ils aient pu se dire. Elle détourna son regard et le noya dans les coteaux qui vallonnaient le paysage. Contrairement aux demeures de la plupart des sang-purs, les Zabini n'avaient pas tenu à avoir un parc si grand qu'il écarta l'idée même de voisinage, préférant disposer d'un grand nombre d'habitats. On pouvait voir de la fenêtre plusieurs cheminées fumer allègrement dans l'air encore frais, et on distinguait en contrebas des enfants qui tapaient dans une balle dans l'enceinte d'un jardin. Tout semblait si paisible, mais elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à adopter cette même sérénité. Elle entendit la voix de Blaise résonner, et une légère rancœur s'empara d'elle. Résolument, elle releva la main et se saisit de la lettre. S'asseyant dans le fauteuil de son ami, elle la déplia : elle était datée de 1998, après la bataille finale. Pourquoi par Merlin Blaise aurait-il voulu relire une lettre aussi ancienne. Sa curiosité étant à son comble, elle s'assura que personne ne venait et la lut avidement.

Manoir Malefoy, le 1er Août 1998

_Blaise, _

_(…)_

_Blaise, je t'en avais parlé, n'est-ce pas? De ce trou noir, deux jours entièrement effacés de ma mémoire. Figure-toi que peu à peu les souvenirs me reviennent. On avait pris Potter et sa bande, Weasley et Granger. (…) Je vais te conter la scène de mon point de vue, car que puis-je risquer à présent? Ils étaient là, le trio de griffondor au complet, encerclés dans le grand salon du Manoir. Potter était défiguré, et je soupçonnais Granger d'avoir exercé ses talents pour ne pas qu'on le reconnaisse. On m'a alors demandé de les identifier. Et je ne voulais pas. Je sais ce que tu vas penser, que j'étais fou. Car après tout, je les hais tellement. Oui mais, il y avait un pas entre notre haine scolaire et adolescente, et cette dénonciation qui les mènerait à la mort. Je pense que je n'aurais pas hésité, en juin de notre sixième année, à acquiescer à la question que me posa mon père. Mais depuis... J'ai mûri comme qui dirait. J'ai hésité devant Dumbledore. J'ai ouvert les yeux. Et, de la même façon, j'ai hésité devant nos prisonniers. Pourtant ça n'a pas désarçonné ma tante: elle a envoyé Potter et le rouquin aux cachots, et a gardé Granger. Et l'a torturée. Au début, j'étais satisfait, cette sang de bourbe, cette erreur de la Nature, recevait enfin ce pour quoi elle était née. Pourtant... En la voyant hurler, souffrir, c'est idiot, tellement stupide... J'ai compris qu'elle n'était en fait qu'un être humain. Comme moi, comme toi. Son image brisée m'a renvoyé la mienne propre, lors des accès de colère de mon père, et plus souvent encore ces derniers temps quand le Lord s'acharnait contre notre famille. Et tu sais que je doutais un peu de la justesse de notre cause. Je sais que tu vas me désapprouver, mais j'ai lancé un sort de protection à Granger. Discrètement, de façon à ce que dans sa folie meurtrière, Bellatrix ne me remarque pas. Mais suffisamment fort pour que Granger ne meurt pas. Car je connais les sorts de ma tante, leur perfidie, elle l'aurait rendue folle, au minimum. Le Lord n'avait pas besoin de Granger, qui n'est qu'une sang de bourbe, aussi Bellatrix pouvait-elle l'éliminer. Le plus douloureusement possible. Donc, oui, j'ai sauvé Granger. Je m'en suis un peu voulu, constatant encore ma faiblesse, mais si tu savais le soulagement qui m'a envahi quand en recouvrant mes souvenirs, je me suis rendu compte qu'elle aurait pu être morte, mais qu'elle ne l'était pas. Car, laisse-moi être franc, cette fille, toute détestable qu'elle soit, aurait été une grande perte une fois morte. _

_La suite, tu dois t'en douter: Potter et Weasley qui débarquent avec quelques acolytes, les sorts qui fusent, leur fuite, et ma baguette dérobée. Tant mieux dans un sens, car si à ce moment-là le Lord avait trouvé l'emprunte de ma mansuétude sur ma baguette, je ne serais plus là pour te conter cette étrange anecdote. (…)_

_Drago_

Pansy laissa tomber la lettre sur ses genoux d'une main tremblante. Elle avait l'impression de s'être pris un coup dans l'estomac qui lui faisait tourner la tête. Drago avait empêché Granger de mourir. Drago avait sauvé Granger. Drago avait _volontairement_ sauvé la vie de Granger. Parmi toutes les personnes qu'il aurait pu sauver, ç'avait été elle. Elle porta une main à sa bouche, effarée, sa vision des choses étant en train de changer. Hermione Granger savait-elle que son ennemi l'avait sauvée ? Elle se souvenait avoir mis Granger en garde contre Drago au nouvel an, mais n'y avait guère repensé depuis. Et si… ? Cela semblait impossible, mais l'idée même que Drago ait pu sauver Granger relevait de l'impossible. Et ce fait même ouvrait la voie à tous les inimaginables, à toutes les possibilités que sa raison bouleversée peinait à accepter.

**o**O**o**

Tadaaaam !

À croire que je me spécialise dans les coups de théâtre, c'est fou !

Bref, avez-vous aimé, détesté ? Adoré, abhorré ? Adulé ou haï ?

Dites-moi tout (et plus encore, commentaire, spéculations, blablatage, je suis preneuse)

Sachez que j'ai encore un chapitre de prêt dans mon ordi. Sachez aussi que, dans une semaine, j'ai mes premiers oraux du bac qui tombent. Satanééé.

Donc je promets le chapitre suivant courant juin, puis la suite…Quand j'aurais le temps d'écrire, c'est-à-dire en juillet.

Oui, oui, pas drôle, je sais. Pas drôle pour moi non plus, d'autant que j'ai bien l'histoire en tête.

Et si quelqu'un a des nouvelles de ma bêta : Queenz… Le travail est sacrément plus long sans elle (Queenz, où es-tu ?)…

Ahem.

Sur ce les gens, profitez du soleil radieux, des soirées qui se réchauffent, des (tables d'examens) cocktails de fruits, des (annales) séances de bronzages… Enjoy ! :)

Et n'oubliez pas de _muscler vos doigts_ (si, si très important) sur votre joli mignon clavier.

**La Bise à tous** ! (s'il y a un malheureux garçon perdu ici, qu'il se signale, sinon je passe définitivement au féminin ;p)

Olivia 


	24. Chapitre XXIV

**Adolescences tardives**

**Disclaimer:** Tout à JKR, sauf les personnages sortis de mon imagination...

**Pairing: **HGDM, what else?

_**Coucou tout le monde !**_

Eh oui, une revenante ! :) ça y est, mon Bac, tout ça, c'est fini (attendez, des épreuves éparpillées du 28 mai au 30 juin, c'est long ça ! Et sadique :s), je vais enfin pouvoir me consacrer un peu à la fic ! Good news, non ?

Bon, je sais, j'avais promis le chapitre pour le mois de juin, on est le premier juillet… Il ne faut pas se fier à mes promesses xD (surtout si elles impliquent un délai). Bon, l'important est que le chapitre est enfin là, donc je vous souhait une **bonne lecture** et j'espère que vous allez l'aimer, que vous le lisiez en jouant les lézards au soleil ou le soir, profitant de l'air enfin frais qui s'engouffre par vos fenêtres grandes ouvertes … ;)

Deux mots encore avant de partir. Déjà merci à ma bêta **Queenz** pour sa correction (yes, _she's back_). Poulette, je le répète, c'est un super service que tu me rends ! Ensuite, je voulais faire un **super Big Up **à **lyly7**et à **BloodyNessyZabini** (je te réponds cet aprem' ou ce soir, mon système de réponse bug un peu :s) pour leur raz-de-marée de reviews et de messages ! Merci les filles, c'était super cool de lire vos gentils petits mots ! **:D**

_Sur ce lisez bien !_

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**

lou29 : Hulloo lou :) Héhé, ma première revieweuse du chapitre 23 ! Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu (et que tu aies pardonné mon retard, en espérant que tu pardonnes aussi celui-là xD Hard la fin d'année). Je suis ravie de lire que l'enquête t'intéresse toujours autant, et que mon développement autour de la miss Jenny soit apprécié ! C'est que j'aime bien ce perso… Pour l'enquête, pas d'avancée dans ce chapitre, mais y'a des risques que ça se concrétise de plus en plus vite à présent ( !). Pour Neil et Astoria, certes ils sont cousins, mais ce genre de relation est typique des sangs purs, non ? Et puis il ne faut pas exagérer, ils sont de lointains cousins (genre à plusieurs degrés, avec un aïeul commun), sinon ce serait glauque :p Pour Pansy… Hé hé, ça redonne un coup de vif à l'intrigue, non ? Tu verras, ça va se resserrer (d'une autre manière) dans ce chapitre. Mais je te laisse lire. Enfin pour Hermione et Drago, je fais plaisir aux lecteurs tout en me faisant plaisir quoi que, bien entendu… C'est trop beau pour durer :p Merci encore pour tes compliments quant à mon écriture, ça me fait vraiment plaisir, et merci pour ta review, j'aime beaucoup lire ton avis ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bisous

Fanficxfleurdecerisier : Coucou toi ! Merci pour la review ! Et oui Pansy soupçonne, Hermione prend des décisions (at last), et l'enquête comme les intrigues amoureuses avancent. Enfin, concernant Hermione et son manque de scrupules, elle nous a suffisamment montré qu'elle savait changer d'avis. Et puis la miss Granger est toujours trop à l'écoute des autres, donc tout reste jouable ;) (mais j'évite tout de même de donner des spoilers). Pour la réaction de Blaise, tu y auras droit bientôt, promis. J'espère que ton bac s'est bien passé sinon, et que tu profites bien de l' « after » bac :p Bonne lecture ! Bisous

liaco : Hi ! Waouwow, mercii que de compliments ! Cela me touche beaucoup, vraiment :) Je suis ravie que tu aies aimé (et encore pardon pour l'absence de bébés… J'ai un peu de mal avec les enfants déjà alors des bébés baveurs… lol) Sinon, je ne te donnerai pas de spoiler quant à la fin de la fic, tu ne peux pas savoir si notre couple préféré se maintiendra ou pas :p Hé hé … (non je ne suis pas sadique, je tiens juste à garder des lecteurs) J'espère en tout cas que la suite te plaira ! Bisous

Fox : Et oui le premier baiser au chapitre 11… J'espère que tu as continué de lire ma fic jusqu'au 23, et que la suite te plaira !

Clem : Helloo ! :) Et oui, j'avoue tout, j'étais ravie d'écrire la « Tadam » final ;) Anyway, je suis ravie que tu aies aimé le chapitre, c'est vrai que l'aspect technique comme personnel du secret Malefoy se dévoile peu à peu. D'un côté Yaxley, de l'autre Astoria et Dodge… Je m'amuse bien xD Je suis contente que le fait que je me sois d'avantage concentrée sur des personnages secondaires, et également sur Jenny t'ait plu. Lorsque j'écris, ça me permet de me détacher des personnages principaux et de chercher un autre point de vue, une autre amorce, histoire d'ancrer ma fic sur un fond un peu tangible. Forcément l'histoire avance plus lentement, mais je me suis tellement attachée aux autres persos que je ne pourrais pas y renoncer. Merci pour tes encouragements pour mon Bac, c'est enfin passé, mais ça m'a pris un tel temps que j'ai forcément pris du retard sur la fic. Arf, bon à présent c'est fait, et j'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bisous

Capu* : Ma Capuch' d'amùùr, mercii beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de me lire et d'avoir commenté, j'aime, j'adore, j'adule avoir ton opinion ! Je suis heureuse que ça t'ait plu, ton avis sur ce chapitre tout particulier était important pour moi ! Bref, savoir que ça t'a plu est vraiment quelque chose pour moi, tu te doutes bien que je me suis appliquée pour l'écriture de ce chapitre ;) Tu as toujours, à ce que je lis, cette faculté admirable d'entrer dans le jeu des auteurs, de te laisser porter… Vraiment ma Capu, ton imagination fait la moitié du boulot, mais je suis ravie que mes mots puissent t'entraîner, et peut-être te permettre de t'évader un peu ! Bref, j'espère que tu auras bientôt le temps de lire la suite, j'attends ton avis, comme toujours. La bise ma belle, see u soon anyway.

Juliette : Mercii pour la review ! :) Hé hé, cool que la scène de la tempête t'ait plu, après tout il n'en fallait pas moins que ça pour mettre les tourtereaux ensemble. J'espère que la suite te plaira !

Irel : Coucou toi ! Hé hé mercii pour ta review tardive, pile au moment où je bouclais ce chapitre ! Au moins tu n'auras pas à attendre trop longtemps :p En tout cas je suis ravie que tu aimes autant mon histoire, et heureusement que c'est les vacances, comme ça tu as pu te permettre un léger marathon de lecture :) (aah le bonheur de sélectionner des fics et de les lire autant qu'on veut !). Le bonheur des fanfics est vraiment réservé à de rares initiés ;). Concernant le dernier chapitre, c'est vrai que j'ai créé quelques nouvelles tensions, notamment autour de Pansy, pour faire bouger les choses. Comme tu te doutes, ce n'est pas fait au hasard ! Je comprends un peu son sentiment, dans un groupe, quand tout va bien, c'est super, mais quand il y a un ennui, il y a toujours une personne en particulier qui sert de confident alors que les autres se sentent mis de côté… En même temps ce n'est pas comme si on avait toujours envie de faire une conférence :s Par rapport à l'insistance de Pansy au Nouvel an, ce n'était pas vraiment un appui, mais plutôt un moyen d'agacer Hermione et de la mettre mal-à-l'aise : Pansy Parkinson dans toute sa splendeur :p Pour le prochain chapitre, tu n'as qu'à lire, je ne donne pas de spoilers ! Enfin, certains évènements sont reportés encore au chapitre suivant, mais ne t'inquiète pas, maintenant que les vacances sont là, j'ai vraiment envie d'avancer dans cette histoire, l'écriture me manquait ! De ton côté, tiens bon, pourquoi ne pas tenter de te remettre à écrire ? En commençant peut-être pas des OS ou des Twoshots, pour être sûre de les finir. Je les lirai avec plaisir :) Bref, j'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bisous

* * *

_« I'm free to say whatever I / Whatever I like / If it's wrong or right it's alright_

_You're free to be whatever you / Whatever you say / If it comes my way it's alright_

_You're free to be wherever you / Wherever you please / You can shoot the breeze if you want_

_Whatever you do / Whatever you say / Yeah you know it's alright »_

**_ Oasis, **_**Whatever**_

* * *

**o**O**o**

**Chapitre XXIV**

**//** _Si les destins sont inscrits dans les astres, ceux-ci moqueurs, doivent bien rire à nous voir lutter. _**//**

**o**O**o**

Rose Weasley observait la lourde porte d'entrée du Terrier d'un air impatient. Sa grand-mère Molly avait refusé qu'elle sorte attendre sur le porche, craignant le vent qui s'était levé dans la matinée, aussi la petite fille guettait-elle, assise sur les premières marches de l'escalier bancal menant aux étages. Elle pouvait entendre au-dessus d'elle les rires de ses cousins, qui jouaient à la Bataille explosive. Trop impatiente et trop peu enthousiaste, elle avait préféré se retirer pour attendre, ne voulant pas gâter le jeu. Elle entendit les marches craquer derrière elle et sourit en reconnaissant Hugo, son petit frère, qui se hissait sur la pointe des pieds pour apercevoir le hall d'entrée.

.- Tu ne joues plus, demanda-t-elle.

.- Non, j'ai perdu, et j'ai failli me brûler les sourcils, ronchonna-t-il.

.- Heureusement que Mamie est occupée dans la cuisine, elle vous aurait grondés sinon. Nous ne sommes pas supposés utiliser les vraies cartes de jeu.

.- Oui mais sans elles, ce n'est plus une bataille explosive, rétorqua Hugo.

Rose fit une moue dubitative. Elle savait qu'elle tenait de sa mère sa manie d'être à cheval sur les règlements, ou du moins de l'être plus que la majorité de ses cousins pour qui les enfreindre systématiquement était presque une question d'honneur. Elle tapota le bois de la marche sur laquelle elle s'était installée, invitant son frère à la rejoindre. Il s'accroupit à ses côtés, ne lâchant pas des yeux la porte qui leur faisait face.

.- Elle arrive dans combien de temps ?

.- Bientôt, répondit la fillette, scrutant l'horloge familiale des Weasley.

De multiples aiguilles s'y étaient ajoutées, tant et si bien qu'il était difficile d'y lire quoi que ce soit. Arthur avait eu la bonne idée de la modifier en l'agrandissant discrètement, sans rien en dire à son épouse qui n'aurait sans doute pas supporté la moindre modification sur son horloge chérie. Heureusement, le nombre d'aiguilles était tel qu'elle n'avait été en colère que peu de temps, ne pouvant nier qu'à présent, elle parvenait bien mieux à en déchiffrer le message. L'aiguille qui portait le nom de Fred était restée en place, et les enfants de la nouvelle génération de Weasley ne pouvaient guère ignorer l'importance du souvenir de cet oncle qu'ils n'avaient pas connu. L'aiguille d'Hermione, elle, était pointée sur « en déplacement » et vibrait légèrement, comme encore hésitante de l'endroit qu'elle devrait indiquer pour la destination. Bientôt, dans un bruit de rouages, elle effectua un quart de tour et indiqua avec un tintement « au Terrier ». Les deux enfants se mirent aussitôt debout, entendant les planches de bois du porche grincer. La porte s'ouvrit dans un bruit de clochettes, et la silhouette de leur mère se dessina, portant un gros sac. Ils se précipitèrent vers elle dans de grands cris joyeux.

.- M'man ! hulula Hugo en se jetant dans les jambes d'Hermione.

.- Coucou Maman, chantonna plus calmement Rose en la débarrassant de son sac.

La fillette saisit la main de sa mère et se laissa tendrement enlacer. Hermione était heureuse de l'accueil que lui avaient réservé ses enfants, la lettre d'Harry l'avait un peu inquiétée à leur sujet. Elle ressentit, plus intensément que jamais, à quel point elle les aimait, et ce de façon plus entière que d'habitude, sans la moindre tristesse ou déprime pour altérer son affection. Se laissant joyeusement débarrasser de sa veste humide de pluie printanière, elle se mit à genoux et serra à bout de bras ses deux enfants contre elle, pressant ses joues contre leurs cheveux couleur de flamme, s'enivrant de leur babillage. Hugo se pressait avec une candeur toute enfantine contre elle, tandis que Rose lui détaillait avec précision les menus évènements qui avaient rythmé leurs quelques journées au Terrier. Hermione remarqua que pas une fois elle ne mentionna son père, alors que c'était bien lui qui les avait fait venir dans sa maison familiale afin de passer du temps avec eux. Elle supposa que la cause en était la présence d'Hugo, et Hermione fut une fois encore surprise de constater à quel point sa fille mûrissait vite et gagnait en finesse.

.- Bonjour, Hermione, résonna une voix au-delà d'elle.

Hermione redressa la tête et sourit à la vue de Molly, sur le pas de sa chère cuisine, un tablier autour de la taille et les mains encore enfarinées. La flamboyante matriarche l'accueillait avec toute la chaleur qu'elle lui connaissait.

.- Bonjour Molly.

.- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce sac, il est énorme ! Tu as dû t'épuiser, ma chérie.

.- Ce n'est rien, juste des bricoles, quelques cadeaux pour les enfants, car l'envie m'a prise.

.- Hermione…

.- Ce n'est rien Molly vraiment. Hmm, je trouve que ça sent très bon ici, que nous mijotez-vous ?

.- Jeune fille, combien de fois dois-je te répéter de me tutoyer ?

.- Je sais…

Molly roula des yeux et empoigna le sac d'Hermione pour l'ôter du chemin.

.- Alors, que préparez-vous donc ? répéta Hermione persistant dans le vouvoiement.

.- Je prépare un repas digne d'un repas dominical, quelle question.

.- Besoin d'aide ?

.- Pas le moins du monde, ne t'en fais pas, la dispensa aimablement la matriarche.

.- La cuisine, c'est le territoire de Mamie, déclama Hugo.

.- Ça, cela fait un moment que je le sais, rit Hermione.

Elle emboîta néanmoins le pas de Molly et insista pour mettre le couvert, tâche dans laquelle Rose la seconda avec diligence. Le bruit dans la cuisine ne tarda pas à attirer les curieux de toute la maisonnée et bientôt le rez-de-chaussée fut rempli de têtes plus ou moins rousses, de cris d'enfants qui couraient entre les jambes des adultes et d'embrassades joyeuses. Hermione se sentait bien, il ne lui semblait plus aussi incongru d'être là sans que Ron ne soit présent. Les Weasley étaient également sa famille, et elle sentait que ce lien était indéfectible, jamais elle ne pourrait se passer de leur joyeuse compagnie, tout comme elle savait à présent que jamais ils ne la rejetteraient ni ne la mettraient au ban. Le repas se déroula sereinement, le doux ronron des conversations allait bon train, les plus jeunes commençaient à bâiller et même ceux n'ayant guère besoin de sieste daignaient ne pas être complètement infernaux et restaient calmes. Alors qu'elle débarrassait la table, Hermione se retrouva seule avec Ginny dans la cuisine envahie de plats vides.

.- C'est bon de se retrouver ici, avoua-t-elle à son amie rousse.

.- C'est bon de _te_ retrouver ici, renchérit Ginny, mettant les plats à tremper dans l'évier. Comment vas-tu ?

.- Bien, vraiment. Je me sens apaisée.

.- Alors je suis contente.

Les longs cheveux roux coulaient dans son dos alors qu'elle se baissait pour ranger certains ustensiles. Hermione s'appuya sur le rebord de la table et la regarda faire.

.- Je me sens désolée de constater que notre amitié en a pris un coup, lâcha Hermione, sentant que c'était le moment d'évoquer ce que Ginny lui avait confié dans son mot.

Bien entendu, elle était consciente elle aussi qu'elle se tournait de moins en moins vers sa meilleure amie ces derniers temps, et le fait que ce soit du frère de Ginny qu'elle se séparait n'y était pas pour rien. Pour autant, elle ressentait cette absence, quand bien même elle savait qu'il leur faudrait du temps pour retrouver la complicité parfaite qui les avait liées pendant des années.

.- Hermione, fit Ginny en se retournant, tu sais, je suis aussi coupable. Je n'ai jamais su être objective, même si je suis sens doute plus posée que Ron. Je suis impulsive, parfois à tort, et je t'ai fait du mal en délaissant mon rôle d'amie, en m'enfermant dans une solidarité familiale sans nuance.

.- Ce n'était pas simple pour toi.

.- Peut-être, mais pour Harry non plus ça ne l'était pas, et pourtant, il a bien mieux réussi que moi à concilier les deux.

.- Ce n'est pas la même chose.

.- Ça devrait l'être, murmura Ginny.

Le bruit des conversations leur parvenait de la salle à manger toute proche, pourtant elles se sentaient éloignées de tous, tendues mais également soulagées de parvenir enfin à se parler. Elles gardèrent le silence quand George, sa femme et Percy vinrent rapporter des couverts, ceux-ci ne s'attardant pas, saisissant rapidement que leur présence n'était pas désirée. Le silence éloquent qui avait rompu les plaisanteries qu'ils échangeaient en entrant portait à croire que le presque retour d'Hermione parmi eux avait été discuté, et que chacun avait pesé les conséquences de ce qui avait pu être commis pendant ce laps de mois.

.- Je voudrais te parler de quelque chose, hésita Ginny. Hermione, tu m'avais parlé, il y a longtemps, de Malefoy, que c'était parce que tu l'avais revu que tu avais eu comme une prise de conscience de ton malaise.

.- Oui.

.- Harry m'a dit que tu as travaillé avec lui récemment.

.- C'est vrai.

.- Et ?…

Les yeux bleus de Ginny scrutaient son visage. Hermione se sentait mal-à-l'aise, sa meilleure amie savait toujours aussi bien la percer à jour. Elle joua quelques instants avec des miettes de pain qui parsemaient la table contre laquelle elle était adossée, puis releva le regard.

.- Et quoi, Ginny ?

.- À toi de me le dire. Avant, tu me disais tout, peu importait la chose que tu avais à me confier, tu me la disais. Tu savais que j'étais là. Je suis toujours là, Hermione. Mais la dernière chose que tu m'as confiée, c'est quand tu es arrivée, défaite, à Godric's Hollow pour me dire que non, ton mariage n'allait pas bien. Que Drago Malefoy te l'avait montré.

.- Ginny, comme tu l'as dit, la situation n'était pas facile, je pouvais difficilement te forcer à m'écouter ou à prendre parti pour moi. Je comprenais.

.- Hermione, je ne suis pas Ron, je suis Ginny. Tu ne t'es jamais embarrassée avec moi, tu m'as toujours tout dit de la façon la plus directe qui soit, sans jamais te gêner. Je ne suis pas Ron, je ne hais pas Malefoy. Je le méprise, certes, mais je lui suis avant tout parfaitement indifférente.

.- Que veux-tu que je te dise ?

.- Je t'avais posé la question, il y a longtemps. Je te la pose à nouveau, car tu l'as vu, encore et encore, et que tu n'es pas malheureuse. Je ne t'en blâme pas, cela me rassure, mais je supporte difficilement la pensée que tu me caches volontairement quelque chose. Alors… Quelles sont tes relations avec lui ?

Hermione pouvait sentir comme une note de désespoir dans la voix de son amie. Elle ne savait pas si ce qu'elle désirait le plus était la réponse à sa question ou le fait de savoir, d'être dans sa confidence, de retrouver leur complicité qui s'était effilée sous la tourmente des derniers mois. Elle joua quelques secondes avec une mèche de cheveux, mal-à-l'aise mais également triste de ne comprendre que trop bien cette inadéquation qui se dressait entre elles. Ginny soupira lourdement et s'empara d'une éponge, et sans plus parler, commença à nettoyer la vaisselle, consciencieusement, comme si ce simple geste devait l'absorber totalement.

.- Ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça, soupira Hermione.

.- Quoi ?

.- Tu ne peux pas me forcer à te parler, ça ne marche pas ainsi. Tu as raison, quelque chose ne va pas.

.- Hermione… gémit Ginny.

La jeune femme put voir ses épaules s'affaisser, alors que les longs cheveux roux bougeaient doucement. Hermione s'approcha et attrapa à son tour une éponge, et se mit aux côtés de son amie, saisissant elle aussi un plat. Elle ne regarda pas Ginny, elle savait que celle-ci ne le souhaitait pas. Elle était une Weasley jusqu'au bout des ongles.

.- Je ne veux pas te forcer à parler, excuse-moi. Je…

.- Tu ne veux pas la réponse à ta question non plus, n'est-ce pas ?

.- Si ! Non… Je la veux, mais ce n'est pas si important. Je veux te retrouver Hermione. Que tu me le dises naturellement, comme si j'étais celle à qui tu devais le confier.

.- Je le ferai… Mais il nous faut du temps.

.- Je sais.

Elles frottèrent quelques instants leurs ustensiles dans le silence, tandis que le galop des enfants qui bondissaient dans les escaliers, enfin libérés de la table, retentissait dans toute la maison.

.- Faire la vaisselle ensemble, c'est déjà un début, non ? remarqua Hermione.

.- Je suppose, accorda Ginny.

Elle alla chercher un torchon et commença à essuyer la vaisselle, tandis que son amie finissait de laver les dernières assiettes, témoins de l'immensité de la famille Weasley. Elle les empila soigneusement sur la table, à la lumière d'un rayon qui perçait d'entre les nuages cotonneux qui balayaient le ciel. Elle scruta un instant Hermione, concentrée sur sa tâche. Son amie semblait sereine, elle n'avait plus cette mine livide qu'elle lui avait vu durant les fêtes, plus ces plis soucieux entre les sourcils et ce sourire de travers. Elle paraissait plus sûre d'elle, confiante. Le retour d'Hermione Granger, pouvait-on dire.

.- J'espère au moins qu'il te mérite, lâcha Ginny.

Hermione ne répondit rien, et se contenta de sourire tranquillement. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers la rousse et intercepta son regard, et l'esquisse d'une connexion se fit. L'amorce du retour en grâce de leur complicité s'annonçait peut-être.

**o**O**o**

**Lettre de Drago Malefoy à Hermione Wealsey-Granger**

Ministère Britannique de la Magie, office n° 164, le 3 mars 2013

_Granger,_

_Comment s'est donc passé ta visite suicidaire à la maison mère des Weasley ? Pas trop de dégâts ? Quoi que je ne m'inquiète pas trop pour toi, tu sais te défendre. Néanmoins, je ne vais pas poursuivre plus longtemps sur ce sujet, puisque je risquerais de glisser des allusions qui pourraient te déplaire, bien involontairement, tu t'en doutes._

_Il n'empêche que je ne puis guère penser à autre chose qu'à te voir. Tu dois bien te demander ce que je fais au Ministère un dimanche ? C'est vrai que je ne suis pas vraiment connu pour mon zèle. Disons que je me suis distrait l'esprit à ranger certaines de mes affaires, n'ayant pas été dans mon bureau depuis quelque temps, et comme malgré tout je ne peux pas m'empêcher de songer à ton aimable personne, me voici la plume à la main, demandant de tes nouvelles. Tu apprécieras l'attention, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne peux te cacher que je suis plus qu'heureux que ton époux ait débarrassé le plancher, je n'aurai guère apprécié de te savoir sous le même toit que lui. Le simple fait de savoir que Potter va te voir m'agace assez fortement, alors penses-tu…_

_Sinon, que dirais-tu de se revoir, bientôt (très), malgré le fait que notre relation ne nous engage pas à la moindre promesse ? Pas de promesse ne veut pas dire pas de projets, il me semble ? Donne-moi donc ton avis sur cette question qui me semble de la plus haute importance._

_Je pense à toi._

_DM_

**Lettre d'Astoria Malefoy à Théodore Nott**

Manoir Malefoy, Wiltshire, le 3 mars 2013

_Mon cher Théo,_

_Je m'excuse encore de ne pas être venue chez Blaise. Je sais que tu y tenais, et que tu vas encore me sermonner de me renfermer sur moi-même, mais enfin, que veux-tu ? Tu sais que je cède très facilement à cette tentation de me replier. Et puis, je ne savais guère où était Drago, et je voulais donc garder Scorpius plutôt que de le laisser une fois encore chez Narcissa._

_À propos … Je soupçonne Drago d'avoir une liaison… Enfin, ce n'est pas exactement une liaison, puisque notre mariage a été déclaré mort d'un commun accord. Il n'empêche que je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir une certaine jalousie à cette idée, mais je me raisonne vite. Tu sais que je ne suis pas une personne particulièrement impulsive. Il n'empêche que Drago, qui était relativement taciturne, semble un peu rêveur, joyeux. _

_En ce qui me concerne, je réponds à la remarque que tu m'as faite comme quoi l'on m'aurait aperçue avec Neil. C'est vrai, je voulais le revoir, car il va quitter l'Angleterre. Je me dis qu'après tout ce temps, il serait stupide de me borner au différend qui nous a opposés et d'oublier toute la tendresse que j'ai pu avoir pour lui. Même si, bien entendu, nos rapports restent somme toute fort basiques, il m'est malgré tout agréable de discuter avec lui, cela me donne l'impression de m'évader en d'autres lieux, et surtout en un autre temps. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je garde la tête sur les épaules. J'espère que je t'ai rassuré._

_Pourra-t-on se voir, bientôt ? Ta présence me manque. Je t'embrasse,_

_Astoria_

**Lettre d'Hermione Weasley-Granger à Drago Malefoy**

24 Chruchill Road, Birmingham, le 3 mars 2013

_Malefoy,_

_Ne cesseras-tu donc jamais d'envier Harry ? Ta remarque m'a fait rire, je dois l'avouer. Tu n'as rien à craindre, car il serait bien vain de jalouser l'amour qui peut lier un frère et une sœur, ne trouves-tu pas ? Ma visite chez les Weasley s'est bien passée, je ne pensais pas être aussi bien accueillie. Pas de blessés à signaler, donc, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai pu récupérer Rose et Hugo, et l'ambiance générale était bonne. Par contre, j'ai eu l'occasion de discuter avec Ginny, tu sais la petite sœur de Ron. C'est ma meilleure amie, et avec les évènements récents, nous nous sommes quelque peu éloignées. Toutefois, il semblerait que l'écart entre nous ne soit pas suffisant pour lui enlever sa clairvoyance et sa connaissance de moi ; elle a presque deviné que nous entretenons une certaine relation. Étonnant, non ? Je n'ai rien admis, et elle n'a pas poussé sur le sujet, mais je suis sûre qu'elle sait. Je pense aussi qu'elle gardera le silence, mais j'appréhende le moment où elle jouera pleinement son rôle de meilleure amie en me mettant en garde contre toi. Une Weasley en furie est assez impressionnante, pour tout te dire._

_En ce qui concerne ton aimable suggestion, je t'avoue que j'ai étudié la question de long en large. Après maints examens, j'en suis arrivée à la conclusion que oui, il serait des plus avantageux et plaisant pour nous deux de nous retrouver au plus vite. J'ai une folle envie de me réconcilier avec l'astronomie, et je suis sûre que tu pourras m'y aider._

_Dis-moi donc quand une entrevue particulière serait possible,_

_Hermione G._

**Lettre de Blaise Zabini à Drago Malefoy**

Ministère Britannique de la Magie, office n°435, le 8 janvier 2013

Mon grand garçon, tu vas me faire le plaisir d'arrêter tes idioties.

_Non mais vraiment, donne signe de vie, vieux ! Je commence à en avoir assez, l'ambiance est mortelle dans le groupe. Je veux bien que vos ennuis à Asto et à toi ne vous donnent pas spécialement envie de vous montrer ou quoi, mais un minimum serait le bienvenu. À croire que nous autres sommes de trop, c'est presque offensant, là. _

_En plus, comble de malheur, je me suis mis Pansy à dos. Il faut que tu ailles la voir, elle est furieuse. Elle sait bien que moi je t'ai vu, et en parallèle, Théo a la confidence d'Astoria. Tandis qu'elle, forcément, elle se sent comme abandonnée sur le bas-côté. Ce n'est pas très très sympa pour elle, fait un effort Drago. Tu sais combien elle t'aime, et là elle est comme qui dirait partagée entre l'inquiétude et une envie plus que visible de t'éviscérer. Et je commence à en avoir assez de me prendre tous les blâmes._

_D'ailleurs, j'ai comme l'impression que je suis moi-même un peu à côté de la plaque. Bon sang de Magyar, vas-tu me dire pour quelle raison tu as encore annulé samedi, à la dernière minute ? Non parce qu'avant, je voulais bien, tu étais ailleurs, tes problèmes avec Asto, tout ça, mais là tu t'es seulement excusé en trois malheureuses lignes absolument pas convaincantes… Enfin Malefoy, tu aurais pu au moins inventer une bonne excuse, parce que cette histoire de migraine, surtout de la part de celui qui est sorti major en potions à Poudlard, ça ne prend pas. Donc d'une, tu me dois des explications, de deux, tu vas voir Pansy, de trois… Bouge-toi un peu Malefoy._

_BZ_

**Lettre de Drago Malefoy à Hermione Wealsey-Granger**

Manoir Malefoy, Wiltshire, le 3 mars 2013

_Hermione,_

_Mais quelle idée merveilleuse tu as eu d'une leçon particulière d'astronomie ! À coup sûr, je pense être un professeur des plus indiqués, l'étude des étoiles est presque une question d'honneur familial. Et je ne doute pas que tu seras une élève appliquée et talentueuse… Il me semble d'ailleurs que tu ne te débrouillais pas mal du tout la dernière fois, non ? Tu as très rapidement deviné quel était le meilleur poste pour observer les astres…_

_J'ai hâte de commencer ma carrière d'enseignant, je dois t'avouer que j'avais rarement été aussi enthousiaste sur un projet. Il me semble des plus prometteurs. Je propose que nous nous voyions au moment qui te sera le plus propice dans la semaine, car je n'oublie pas que tu dois te débrouiller avec tes enfants – tu vois que je ne suis pas aussi égocentrique qu'il n'y paraît._

_Sinon, pour répondre à ta lettre, Weasley fille a l'air perspicace. Je ne peux pas dire que je l'apprécie beaucoup, même pas du tout, mais après tout elle a eu au moins le mérite de posséder ton amitié. J'espère qu'elle saura se taire, comme tu le penses, car il me semblerait embêtant qu'elle soit tentée de faire des confidences sur l'oreiller à son cher époux – et non, je ne jalouse Potter en aucun point, ce serait plutôt à lui de m'envier. _

_Sinon, je tenterai, en tout bien tout honneur, de te croiser au Ministère, pour des affaires courantes, cela va de soi. Je ferai aussi courir la rumeur de tes lacunes en astronomie, qui sait ? J'aurais également à voir avec Blaise et Pansy – elle me reproche à juste titre de délaisser mes amis. J'étais établi dans mon mariage depuis si longtemps que j'avais oublié ce que c'était, de s'occuper d'une toute nouvelle personne – même si concernant la nouveauté, ça ne te correspond pas trop Granger. Blaise me demande des comptes, penses-tu que je devrais lui dire quelque chose ? Tu as bien ton amie, la Rosier – le fait qu'elle sorte de Serpentard me pousse à lui faire confiance. _

_J'attends impatiemment ta réponse, que je puisse organiser mon cours._

_Drago_

**o**O**o**

Harry Potter leva vivement sa baguette. Effectuant un demi-tour sur lui-même, souple comme un félin, il esquiva un rai de lumière pourpre qui venait vers lui et contre-attaqua, créant de sa main libre un bouclier d'un bleu glacial. Son adversaire ne tarda pas à voler dans les airs avant d'atterrir lourdement sur une pile de coussins. Le jeune homme roula au sol et enchaîna plusieurs sorts dans des directions opposées, veillant à garder sa paume gauche ouverte pour maintenir le bouclier. Ses yeux se plissaient derrière ses lunettes sous l'effort fourni, et il ne tarda pas à refermer son poing, se retrouvant sans autre défense que ses aptitudes. Il sentit un sort lui brûler le bras droit, et un autre le prit de revers et l'envoya s'écraser contre le mur du fond. Ne se laissant pas démonter, Harry glissa au sol et trompa ses adversaires, bondissant quelques mètres plus loin dans une gerbe d'étincelles. Rapidement, il reprit le dessus et les trois apprentis aurors qui s'acharnaient à le contrer se retrouvèrent désarmés et immobilisés. Harry serra les baguettes dans sa main et leva sa propre baguette, les libérant enfin. Il haussa des sourcils moqueurs.

.- Un peu mieux, mais guère convaincant. Êtes-vous sûrs de vouloir poursuivre dans la IFA ? Je m'inquiète pour la sécurité de la communauté magique et moldue.

Les trois novices baissèrent la tête, honteux et quelque peu humiliés par le ton acerbe du grand Harry Potter.

.- Vous devrez encore faire vos preuves. Vous n'êtes pas assez solides, pas assez vifs, vous répétez ce que vous avez lu et appris pendant vos cours théoriques. Vos ennemis aussi l'auront lu, vous êtes trop prévisibles.

Harry marcha jusqu'à ses affaires et jeta sur ses épaules la cape au prestigieux blason des aurors du Ministère. Il tenait encore les trois baguettes à la main. Levant le regard, il vit que les aspirants attendaient qu'il les leur remette.

.- Non, je ne vous les rends pas, vous les aurez lors de notre prochain affrontement. Veuillez en profiter pour travailler votre force, votre concentration et votre inventivité. Vous misez trop sur la magie, et je dois avouer que vos sorts sont parfaitement exécutés, mais ça ne suffit pas. Vous manquez d'endurance. Que feriez-vous si votre baguette vous échappait ?

Il posa la main sur la poignée de la porte, et s'amusant de leurs mines dépitées, il les salua. Il appréciait de travailler de temps en temps avec la IFA, cela lui permettait de maintenir son niveau et l'aspect pédagogique de la chose lui plaisait. Il savait qu'il était souvent dur et sévère, mais il avait des exigences et des attentes élevées, et tous les élèves qui étaient passés entre ses mains, ayant subi un entraînement plus ardu, avaient gagné en humilité comme en dextérité. Il avait pour l'occasion pu disposer d'une salle du QG des aurors, espérant ainsi exciter la motivation des novices par la vue des bureaux tellement désirés. À présent, il avait fini sa journée, et voulait passer à l'office de Kingsley avant de partir. Il devait lui parler de quelque chose.

Le chef des aurors était debout, contemplatif, face au tableau des affaires courantes qui occupait tout un pan de mur de son bureau. Plusieurs coupures de journaux, procès-verbaux, photos mouvantes de suspects étaient épinglés et superposés sur le liège du support, et l'impressionnant auror les observait tour à tour, concentré, avant de griffonner quelques notes dans un carnet de poche qu'il tenait à la main. Il releva la tête en sentant plus que ne voyant Harry entrer, puisqu'il était dos à lui, ses sens aiguisés par la pratique suppléant à la vue.

.- Potter, salua-t-il. Tu as déjà fini avec ces têtes de bois ?

.- Ils ont tenu à peine plus longtemps que la dernière fois, mais je ne désespère pas d'en faire quelque chose, commenta Harry.

.- Nous avons tous été au même niveau, souviens-t-en.

.- Je veux qu'ils atteignent l'excellence.

Kingsley sourit. C'était lui qui avait formé Harry et Ron et il n'y avait pas été de mainmorte, n'hésitant pas à se faire détester. Les deux amis comptaient à présent parmi les meilleurs aurors de la Brigade, et il savait qu'ils lui étaient reconnaissants pour sa sévérité.

.- Vous dressez un rapport des différentes affaires ? s'enquit Harry.

.- Je prends des notes, en effet. J'ai l'habitude de toujours garder dans des carnets l'essentiel des affaires que je dois suivre. J'aime les relire, et cela m'aide parfois à faire des liens, à réaliser des rapprochements. Un bon exercice pour l'esprit.

.- Je retiens.

.- Ça me permet aussi de réfléchir… La perspective de me lancer dans la course pour le poste de Ministre me séduit, je me dis que je n'ai jamais été plus prêt qu'à présent. C'est le moment ou jamais. D'un autre côté, mon rôle d'auror fait partie de moi, et me fait hésiter.

.- Le mandat de Ministre ne dure que quatre années, remarqua Harry, rien ne vous empêcherait de revenir à votre poste. Considérez cela comme une pause, une mise entre parenthèses.

.- Je vais encore y réfléchir, répondit Kingsley, coupant court à la conversation.

Il se tourna enfin franchement vers Harry et, rangeant son carnet dans sa poche, il l'observa. Son auror avait le regard un peu fuyant, il connaissait assez le jeune homme pour se douter qu'il n'était pas venu uniquement dans le dessein de lui faire la conversation.

.- Que veux-tu Potter ?

.- Je dois vous parler… C'est à propos d'Hermione. Je lui ai écrit ce que vous m'avez chargé de lui transmettre. Elle n'a pas semblé réagir.

.- Elle le fera. Hermione est une cérébrale, elle garde ça dans un coin de son esprit et l'utilisera au moment opportun. Lorsqu'elle sera à bout de pistes, elle se souviendra d'aller trouver Narcissa Malefoy.

.- Expliquez-moi Kingsley, j'ai du mal à saisir ce que vous cherchez à obtenir de moi ou d'elle. Je suis embarrassé à la simple pensée de devoir fureter autour d'elle. En plus, je suis vraiment un mauvais menteur, surtout avec Hermione.

.- Je le sais bien, mais tu t'en sortiras Potter, répliqua Kingsley, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

Harry soupira lourdement. Il ne serait pas aussi aisé qu'il l'avait pensé de faire comprendre à son supérieur qu'il ne souhaitait plus avoir à surveiller Hermione.

.- Expliquez-moi, répéta-t-il.

.- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Hermione a découvert quelque chose de louche sur les Malefoy. Elle voulait voir Lucius, lequel semble avoir été transféré ou que sais-je, du moins n'est-il plus à Azkaban. Elle se lie également avec Drago Malefoy. Elle évolue dans un milieu dangereux, menant son combat personnel, et je te demande de garder un œil sur elle. Je ne vois pas ce qui te pose problème.

Le jeune homme grimaça. Présenté ainsi, il était sûr qu'il pouvait difficilement se plaindre.

.- Je sais que tu vas me demander de mander quelqu'un d'autre auprès d'elle Potter, continua Kingsley, mais ne serait-ce pas suspect pour elle de voir un inconnu rôder autour d'elle ? Même si c'est un auror entraîné, rompu à la traque, cela me semble de trop, et Hermione n'est pas née de la dernière pluie, elle aurait tôt fait de le repérer. Elle est mon amie, et encore plus la tienne, je te demande juste d'aller la voir, de prendre la mesure de la situation, c'est tout.

.- Vous êtes sûr que vous me dites tout, Kingsley ? le défia Harry, de mauvaise humeur.

.- Tout ce que tu as à savoir, oui, répondit placidement le noir.

Dans le contre-jour de sa fenêtre, sa haute stature ne tolérait pas la moindre contestation. Mais Harry le connaissait depuis trop longtemps pour s'arrêter à de pareilles considérations.

.- Kingsley, vous connaissez mon sentiment quant à ce que vous m'ordonnez. Cela ne me plait pas. Je ne continue que si je suis au courant de tout. Je me doute bien que vous avez fait votre petite enquête personnelle.

.- Potter, je n'ai rien à faire de tes revendications, grinça l'auror.

.- Si vous ne me dites pas, j'arrête tout.

.- … Pourquoi ne t'ais-je pas affecté à une autre brigade ? soupira Kingsley. Je ne sais pas grand chose d'autre Potter, vraiment, je n'ai guère le temps de chercher quand une aussi brillante enquêtrice que ton amie, qui a déjà fait ses preuves à plusieurs reprises, est sur le coup. Je sais juste qu'Hermione s'est liée d'amitié avec un certain Willehm Ellery, qui fut l'avocat des Malefoy. Et j'ai également posé un indicateur près de l'hôtel particulier de Malefoy, suite à l'article de la sœur de Skeeter.

.- Ellery… Il faudrait que j'aborde le sujet avec elle, réfléchit Harry.

Il remarqua alors les sourcils froncés de son chef et pressentit qu'il ne pourrait bientôt plus se retirer de cette histoire. Malgré cela, il saisit la perche que Kingsley lui tendait.

.- L'indicateur vous a-t-il révélé quelque chose ?

.- Hermione semblerait ne pas avoir fait qu'une unique visite à ton cher ennemi.

**o**O**o**

Jenny sentait que ses mains étaient moites. Il ne lui arrivait que très peu souvent de perdre ses moyens, et force lui était de constater à quel point cela était désagréable. De plus, à cette gêne plus que conséquente s'ajoutait un sentiment prégnant de honte et d'embarras qui lui chauffait les joues et accélérait les battements de son cœur. Vraiment, elle n'aimait pas cela, et si elle l'avait pu, elle aurait fait demi-tour. Malgré tout, elle tenait plus encore à pouvoir faire face dignement, quoiqu'elle ne se soit que rarement sentie aussi démunie de toute sa vie. Prenant son mal en patience, elle se fit petite dans l'ombre des portes de la cour du tribunal, et attendit que la plaidoirie du camp adverse soit achevée. Bientôt, l'audience fut levée, et elle attendit que les rares personnes présentes se dispersent pour oser faire quelques pas dans l'allée centrale. Willehm était bon dernier, et échangeait quelques mots avec son client. Finissant sur une poignée de main, il tourna la tête vers le bruit de pas qui résonnait dans la grande salle à présent vide. Reconnaissant Jenny, son visage se ferma légèrement, mais il ralentit son geste de ranger ses papiers dans sa mallette et lui fit signe d'approcher tandis que son client sortait de la pièce.

.- Jane.

.- Willehm. Je… Nous nous sommes quittés en de mauvais termes la dernière fois.

.- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, approuva l'avocat, les lèvres pincées.

.- Je vous dois des excuses, et des explications, lâcha Jenny, la voix blanche.

L'expression du visage de Willehm se radoucit et il l'encouragea à poursuivre.

.- Vous n'ignorez pas mon nom de famille, ni ce qu'il sous-entend concernant ma lignée, commença-t-elle.

Le jeune homme acquiesça.

.- Au Département des Mystères je… Non, je m'explique mal, il faut remonter plus loin, soupira la jeune fille en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Je regrette d'avoir à me lancer dans un tel récit, mais je vous le dois. J'ai été élevée dans une ambiance où la magie noire était prégnante, c'était chez nous une affaire courante. Sans être tous partisans du Lord Noir à l'instar de mon oncle Evan, nous étions une famille de farouches sang-purs et ensorceleurs, dépositaires d'un savoir ancien. Les rituels étaient tous respectés, et étant l'unique fille à qui ma mère put donner vie, car elle était à peu de choses près stérile, on commença très tôt mon éducation. J'avais des prédispositions pour la Magie noire, j'apprenais vite, et je possédais très tôt un amour des plantes et des potions. C'est surtout ma grand-mère, à moitié folle, qui la première me choisit comme réceptacle de ses expérimentations. Toute jeune encore, je fus abreuvée de Magie Noire. À l'adolescence, c'étaient les périodes passées à Poudlard qui me permettaient de me remettre et d'ouvrir les yeux sur le monde, aiguisant un certain désir d'émancipation.

.- Jane, je savais que vous aviez rompu les liens avec votre famille mais…

Jenny apaisa le regard affolé de Willehm d'un sourire. Elle était calme, elle arrivait à parler.

.- Ma libération ne vint qu'après la guerre. J'étais partagée entre ma fascination pour la Magie Noire, un certain amour pour les forces obscures, et le sentiment de n'être que l'outil des ambitions familiales. Bien entendu, mon passage d'enfant à jeune fille me fit gagner quelques avantages. On me considéra davantage, mon père était fier de la magicienne que j'étais, j'avais du _cachet_.

La jeune fille étouffa un rire amer.

.- Je n'étais plus un simple cobaye mais réellement leur grand œuvre. Et j'en étais un peu fière, j'étais importante dans ma famille, on me respectait et l'on m'appréciait. Mais c'est également à cette période que la grande guerre commença, et que je fus témoin des horreurs qu'elle engendra. Beaucoup d'élèves que je connaissais de vue, voire que j'avais côtoyés à Poudlard, disparaissaient. La mort de Dumbledore sonna ma véritable prise de conscience. Durant l'été qui suivit, je ne pouvais pas rentrer chez moi, et mes parents me dirent de passer mes vacances chez une de mes amies. C'est ce que je fis, et ce fut à la fois d'une gaieté inattendue et une passe terrible. Privée de mes apports réguliers de Magie Noire, je me rendis compte à quel point j'en étais devenue dépendante. J'eus plusieurs crises qui me laissèrent amorphe des jours durant. L'amie chez qui j'étais s'occupa bien de moi, cachant mes crises et m'aidant à ne pas dégénérer en faisant usage de magie noire. Sa famille n'était pas partisane du Lord, et ils furent tous tués dans l'année qui suivit.

.- Je suis désolé … bredouilla l'avocat, visiblement dépassé par le récit.

.- Ce n'est rien, tant d'autres sont morts, éluda la jeune femme.

.- Vous étiez donc devenue dépendante de la Magie Noire ? Je connaissais ses effets critiques, mais votre cas…

.- Depuis l'enfance, je me servais de Magie Noire, j'ai grandi avec elle et ma Magie de même. Je suis devenue adolescente puis femme en m'abreuvant toujours régulièrement de Magie Noire, expliqua Jenny. Elle était comme un oxygène pour moi, une drogue dure. Durant l'année qui suivit, je fus ballottée entre ma famille qui n'avait guère de temps pour moi, et Poudlard investie par des mangemorts, que je me mis à détester et que je finis par fuir. Je n'étais pas bien âgée, mais je ne supportais plus cette situation. J'ai vécu la fin de la guerre dans une planque que j'ai partagée avec des connaissances, dont un de mes cousins. Mes crises étaient fréquentes, mais je refusais de me servir de la Magie Noire. Mon cousin finit par m'amener aux portes de Ste Mangouste, à moitié morte, pour s'enfuir une fois qu'il se fut assuré que j'avais été prise en charge. Je ne l'ai pas revu, il fait partie des disparus de la fin de la guerre, peut-être s'est-il enfui. J'ignore s'il était ou non mangemort.

Jenny pausa quelques instants. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas évoqué ces souvenirs. La dernière fois remontait à quelques années, avec Hermione. De plus, les souvenirs qu'elle gardait de la période étaient troubles, car entrecoupés de crises. Elle grimaça légèrement en y songeant, et savoura de sentir son corps en paix avec sa magie. Willehm se rapprocha d'elle et lui saisit une main entre les siennes, qu'il pressa un peu gauchement, mais avec sollicitude.

.- À vous voir si joyeuse, on imagine difficilement d'où vous venez.

.- C'est une chose à laquelle je tiens. Pas de pitié, je voulais commencer une vie toute neuve une fois débarrassée de cette puissance noire qui me tenait à sa merci.

.- Et donc, au Département des mystères, vous avez fait comme une rechute ?`

.- On pourrait dire, oui. J'étais pour ainsi dire exténuée, et donc mes forces n'étaient pas optimales. Je m'inquiétais de l'absence d'Hermione, et derrière la porte que nous avions ouverte, il y avait cette odeur de souffre… Des souvenirs me sont revenus, et je me suis laissée submerger.

.- Je comprends, dit doucement Willehm.

Il paraissait ébranlé et profondément désolé pour la jeune femme. Son visage maigre et pâle ne laissait que plus de place pour ses yeux qui avaient tout perdu des reproches qu'ils contenaient plus tôt.

.- Vous ne m'en voulez pas ?

.- Comment le pourrais-je ? Ce n'est nullement votre faute, et je ne serais qu'injuste de vous tenir rancune lorsque aucun tort ne m'a été fait. Plus encore, vous m'avez ouvert vos confidences, sourit-il.

.- J'avais bien vu votre surprise là-bas…

.- C'était justement de la stupéfaction. J'avais l'impression de perdre pied, vous n'étiez alors en rien semblable à celle que je connais. Mais à présent que je tiens vos explications… Je n'aime guère la magie noire, mais les excès que les sorciers et les hommes en général peuvent connaître, je ne les connais que trop, voyez où je travaille. Moi-même j'ai parfois été tenté d'abuser de ma puissance de magistrat…

.- Il n y a donc plus de malentendu entre nous.

.- Aucun.

.- Vous me rassurez, avoua Jenny.

Elle se sentait mieux. Le trac s'était envolé, et voir que plus aucun malaise ne se dressait entre elle et son ami la contentait. Elle rit légèrement en voyant qu'il n'avait toujours pas rangé sa mallette, ayant été absorbé par son récit.

.- Finissez donc de ranger votre bazar, que nous sortions de ce Ministère. Je vous invite à boire, je dois à présent vous raconter ce que j'ai malgré tout trouvé dans ce fichu Département.

**o**O**o**

.- Malefoy, nom d'un gobelin, où allons-nous ?

.- Curieuse Granger ?

.- Oui, très, tu le sais bien. Alors, dis-moi ?

.- Tu le sauras bientôt.

.- Mais enlève-moi donc ce stupide foulard des yeux, je n'aime pas me retrouver dans le noir.

.- Tu es bien imprudente de me confier tes faiblesses, je pourrais en profiter pour t'effrayer puis venir profiter de ton soulagement de me voir.

.- Je doute que le costume de sauveur te seille vraiment.

.- C'est cela, il va mieux à Potty, n'est-ce pas ? Je préfère être un héros de l'ombre, ricana le blond.

.- Tu vois que tu es jaloux, souligna Hermione. Cette persistance à toujours évoquer Harry…

.- C'est parce qu'il te voit autant qu'il le veut que je l'évoque. Je l'ai vu qui allait à ton bureau tout à l'heure.

.- Parce que tu guettes mon bureau, en plus ? Harry est mon meilleur ami, c'est normal qu'il vienne me voir. C'est une habitude entre nous de venir se rendre visite.

.- Une habitude, idée intéressante, on devrait peut-être avoir nos habitudes nous aussi, qu'en dis-tu ?

.- Malefoy, souviens-toi, pas de promesse ?

.- Ce n'est pas une promesse, juste le charme d'une habitude. Potter et toi n'avez rien promis et pourtant vous en avez instauré une.

.- Harry est mon meilleur ami.

.- Je ne vois pas le rapport. Je peux aussi dire que je suis ton meilleur ami, bien meilleur que lui si je veux. Nous quand on se dispute, c'est cent fois mieux après.

.- Malefoy ! pouffa Hermione. Arrête de ramener Harry dans la conversation, j'ai l'impression qu'il est presque là à me fixer. Tu es certain que tu n'es pas jaloux ?

.- Pas le moins de monde, j'ai une chance incroyable. Imagine que je sois lui, ce serait bien ma veine maintenant que je sais que tu préfères les blonds.

Et il ponctua sa conclusion d'un baiser sur les lèvres d'Hermione. La jeune femme se laissa faire avec plaisir, elle avait attendu avec impatience le moment de se retrouver avec lui. C'était incroyable de constater que plus le temps passait, et pourtant une semaine ne s'était pas écoulée depuis qu'ils avaient fait taire leurs scrupules, plus elle s'habituait à l'idée de Drago Malefoy, de ses bras et de sa présence. Elle avait difficilement pu le voir de toute la semaine, se contentant de phrases chargées de double sens lorsqu'ils se croisaient, de mains frôlées et de regard brûlants. Enfin, elle avait obtenu de Jenny qu'elle emmène ses enfants au cinéma pour la soirée, la jeune fille raffolant comme Rose et Hugo de ce divertissement moldu, lui laissant le champ libre pour la soirée. Jenny s'était engagée à passer la nuit chez Hermione, permettant à son amie de prolonger légèrement son rendez-vous si elle le souhaitait.

Dans la fin d'après-midi, Hermione s'était rendue à l'hôtel particulier de Malefoy, retrouvant avec délice ce lieu qu'elle chérissait déjà. Savourant leurs retrouvailles, ils avaient pris leur temps, et après une longue heure de passion, ils avaient retrouvé le charme de leurs discussions. Une fois rhabillés, Malefoy avait tenu à montrer un endroit à Hermione, mais au lieu de prendre la direction du grenier, qu'ils n'avaient pas eu la patience de rejoindre dans l'effusion qui les avait pris de pouvoir s'approcher sans plus de contrainte, il lui avait attaché un bandeau autour des yeux et la menait lentement mais d'une main sûre, au travers d'un enchevêtrement de couloirs.

.- Tu es sûr que nous sommes toujours dans ton hôtel, demanda Hermione.

.- Bien entendu. Il est juste un peu… Comment dire ? Baroque. Les étages ne correspondent pas toujours entre eux, et il y a plusieurs portes dérobées, des escaliers et de minuscules salles.

.- Et tu dis qu'il te vient d'un ancêtre qui a vécu au XVIIIe siècle ?

.- Oui, Lord Alexander Malefoy, du nom du fameux conquérant Alexandre le Grand.

.- Rien que ça ! Et coureur de jupons, aussi ? Je suis prête à parier que vu les particularités architecturales de cet hôtel, ton lointain bisaïeul était également un fervent libertin.

.- À n'en pas douter, approuva Malefoy d'une voix charmeuse.

.- Et là, je suis supposée être rassurée quant à l'endroit où tu me mènes ?

.- Parfaitement.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils s'immobilisèrent enfin et Hermione sentit que son amant défaisait le nœud de tissu qui lui ôtait la vue. Elle fut quelques instants éblouie, mais ouvrit bientôt des yeux immenses, la bouche s'écartant en un « o » admiratif. Face à elle se trouvait une salle digne de la salle des planètes du Département des mystères : de multiples constellations, des systèmes solaires, des cartes anciennes et dorées et des instruments biscornus, sifflant et vrillant, occupaient la salle qui se trouvait vraisemblablement dans les sous-sols de l'immeuble. Les murs étaient couverts d'ouvrages et de rouleaux de parchemin soigneusement cachetés. Des bougies brillaient d'une lumière d'or dans une pénombre qui n'était que de circonstance, et plusieurs tables de travail et d'expérimentation organisaient l'étude.

.- Malefoy, c'est magnifique.

.- Je sais, se rengorgea-t-il. Tu pensais vraiment que les quelques gadgets qui se trouvaient là-haut suppléaient à notre renommée d'astronomes et d'astrologues ? Ce ne sont que des bricoles. Ici se trouve renfermé tout notre savoir.

.- C'est impressionnant, je… J'ai envie de dévorer tous ces livres !

.- Je m'en doute, rit-il de bonne foi.

Il la saisit par la taille et la pressa contre lui, effleurant sa tempe de ses lèvres.

.- Donc si l'étude de l'astronomie et de l'astrologie, les vrais et non pas leur version édulcorée que l'on connaît à Poudlard, t'intéresse, c'est ici. Mais si tu préfères l'étude que nous avions commencée au grenier…

.- Les deux me tentent mais… Tu as su toucher juste, j'ai vraiment envie que tu m'apprennes tout ce que tu sais.

Hermione descendit les quelques barreaux d'échelle qui la menèrent dans la salle en contrebas.

.- Je veux tout savoir.

Elle tourna sur elle-même, les yeux brillants. Drago la rejoignit en quelques mouvements lestes et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

.- Je suis bien content que ça t'intéresse, tous les gens que j'ai amenés ici s'accordent pour trouver l'endroit intrigant, mais sans que cela n'éveille en rien leur curiosité. Je savais bien que tu étais spéciale Granger, capable de vouloir tout apprendre de ce qu'auparavant tu détestais.

.- Je crois saisir le double sens, mais en ce cas, cela vaut également pour toi, sourit elle, touchée.

Attrapant une des mains sur son épaule, elle la fit glisser autour d'elle et se laissa enlacer, savourant de sentir la tête de Malefoy se poser sur la sienne. Quelles que soient leurs relations aussi étranges et extrêmes soient-elles, au moins ne pouvaient-ils pas dire qu'elles manquaient de saveur, de ce goût indispensable qui prélude à la complémentarité.

**o**O**o**

**That's all folks ! :)**

Tout de même, je suis gentille, j'ai même laissé un peu de romance ;) Alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Ginny qui tente de renouer avec sa meilleure amie, Jane qui se dévoile et notre petit couple qui savoure des moments de tendresse. Sans oublier Harry qui découvre certaines choses…

Bref, donnez-moi votre avis !

Je dois à présent me remettre à l'écriture, je ne promets rien quant à la publication, mais je ferai de mon mieux !

Merci d'avoir lu ! Bises

**Olivia, **_**alias**_** Stellmaria**


	25. Chapter XXV

**Adolescences tardives**

**Disclaimer:** Tout à JKR, sauf les personnages sortis de mon imagination...

**Pairing: **HGDM, what else?

**Hi there :)**

**Oui, je sais, je devrais aller me cacher pour éviter les jets de patates (cf. pommes de terre :D), vu mon retard abominable, monstrueux, éhonté, etc…**

**Mais, le chapitre est là, enfin (**oui, moi non plus, je n'y croyais plus **).**

Bon, tout naturellement, vous avez le droit à des explications, qui, de toute façon, ne combleront pas le retard : un été à n'être pas souvent chez moi, et pas toujours avec Internet, un déménagement à la rentrée, pour un début de vie étudiante (**OMG**) angoissant et excitant, des débuts en prépa également, la glorieuse Hypokhâgne bien sûr, qui ne laisse pas tellement de loisirs… Mais les fics, j'en ai besoin, j'ai besoin de ce merveilleux petit échange avec vous, de vos adorables messages qui m'enveloppent le cœur d'un baume tiède et me fendent la poire d'un sourire, qui m'encouragent à faire vivre cette histoire et ces personnages… Aussi me revoilà – crevée, entendez-le bien – mais heureuse :). Avec des chapitres sous le bras, pour ne pas vous laisser tomber ensuite pendant deux mois, car soyons lucides, je vais avoir du mal à écrire. Mais je le ferai, do not worry ;)

Et **un immense merci à ma chère bêta, ****Queenz**, qui m'ôte tout de même une part de travail et qui m'éclaire sur mes phrases alambiquées et mes confusions… Merci ma grande :)

**Big Up à ****Capucine** également, ma très chère charentaise émigrée à Strasbourg City, toute fraîche science Politicienne (oui oui, je lui jette des fleurs) pour la 400ème review. Et **un merci démesuré également pour tous les revieweurs et lecteurs,** _as usual_.

Et enfin, à la suite d'une demande fort bien pensée de **Morgane 2 toi**, voici un léger **résumé de l'enquête**, histoire que vous restiez au fait des derniers évènements :

- Hermione a découvert que Lucius Malefoy n'avait jamais paru à l'appel qu'il avait requis suite à son jugement dans le cadre des Grands Procès. Après quelques vérifications, elle découvre que Lucius n'est pas dans sa cellule d'Azkaban, et que l'arbre généalogique des Malefoy mentionne le mariage qui le lie à Narcissa Malefoy comme rompu. Nul ne semble être au courant de cette incongr Hermione uité, sauf peut-être un certain avocat, Willehm Ellery, qui avait travaillé pour les Malefoy et avait fait les frais de ce secret.

- Par ailleurs, on apprend que le Ministère exerce un certain chantage sur les Malefoy, qui se doivent de garder le silence sur l'affaire, en échange de leur blanchiment et l'abandon des charges à leur encontre. Cette découverte est suivie d'une autre des plus étonnantes : Drago Malefoy serait un meurtrier, et le nom de sa victime serait Yaxley, un ancien Mangemort et collaborateur de son père.

Je crois que c'est à peu près tout, rappelez-moi si j'oublie quelque chose ! :) Parce que forcément, à force de côtoyer la fic, il y a des choses que je ne vois plus ! Et encore, je ne résume que l'enquête, parce que les relations, entre Hermione et Drago, Astoria, Neil … Courage, fuyons xD

Bref, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture, et j'espère que ça vous plaira !

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**

lou29 : Hullo ! Mercii pour ta review, et encore une fois, mille excuses pour mon infâme retard xD Sérieusement, je me veux un peu, même si je n'ai pas tellement eu l'occasion de publier ces derniers temps (emménagement, tout ça), avec un peu de bonne volonté … Enfin, à présent le chapitre arrive :D (et non je ne vous ai pas fait attendre par pur plaisir xD). En tout cas je suis contente que tu aies aimé le précédent ! Oui, on voit le retour de Ginny, on ne peut tout de même pas passer outre ce personnage ! Et elle est assez perspicace, bien plus que son grand frère, et sa meilleure amie devait lui manquer… Et – léger spoiler – elle ne lâchera rien à Harry ;) Pour les passages épistolaires, j'avoue que je me suis amusée, c'est quand même bien pratique le jeu de miroir que ça crée. Et ça permet de résumer certaines scènes qui ne valent pas la peine d'être écrites, ça fait avancer l'histoire. Bon, certes, les échanges entre Hermione et Drago sont plutôt du flirt, mais on ne va pas se plaindre, non ? :p (et oui, l'évolution des signatures n'est pas anodine) Pour Blaise et Astoria, ça éclaire un peu les autres aspects de l'histoire, d'autant que je me suis un peu centrée sur les griffons ces derniers temps, donc ça offre l'autre pendant de l'histoire. Ah oui et pour la date du « 8 janvier » euuh… Erreur de clavardage :s C'est du 3 mars qu'il s'agit, naturellement (et il faut que je trouve comment je peux modifier cette erreur). En ce qui concerne Harry, j'espère coller à son personnage en montrant ses scrupules, néanmoins, il s'inquiète toujours pour son amie… Enfin, tu verras bien ce qui arrivera par la suite ! Le passage avec Jane était certes un moyen de la réconcilier avec Ellery, mais j'ai surtout utilisé cela pour creuser son personnage. Pour le couple, il se fera (ou pas ;p lol) en filigrane, ce n'est pas primordial :s Enfin l'HGDM continue, ils s'habituent l'un à l'autre… J'essaie de ne pas faire tomber la relation dans la mièvrerie xD Sans toutefois tout bazarder ;) Pour finir, mercii beaucoup pour tous tes adorables compliments, ton immeeeeense review et ta présence constante depuis…. Fooort Longtemps ! J'espère qua la suite te plaira ! Gros bisous

Clem : Salut ! Merci pour la review, et pardon pour mon retard ! Erf, je sais, ce n'est pas glorieux. Je suis contente que tu aies aimé mon chapitre, qui est comme tu le dis plutôt correct pour Hermione et Drago. En ce qui concerne Ginny, même si elle n'est pas un personnage central de l'histoire, elle reste importante, et son amitié pour Hermione est un fait qu'on ne peut occulter. Pour le secret des Malefoy, tu vas très très vite tout savoir (en tout cas j'ai déjà écrit une bonne partie), de toute façon, le dénouement approche (je compte faire 30-31 chapitres). Quant au bac, même si ça remonte, oui je l'ai eu, et avec une « très bonne » mention :D Hé hé ;) Bref, j'espère que la suite te plaira, elle arrive ! Bisous

Liaco : Coucou toi ! Mercii beaucoup pour la review, et désolée pour le retard :s Hum, pas terrible, je tout cas je suis contente que tu aies aimé mon chapitre, malgré mon « sadisme ». Enfin, je trouvais plutôt que je n'étais pas trop sadique avec cette fin toute mignonne ;) Je peux faire bien pire ! lol Pour le rôle de parents de nos deux amoureux, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne l'oublie pas, mais chaque chose en son temps ;) On verra les enfants, promis (en fait j'ai déjà écrit certaines scènes, donc bon…) Sinon, pour le bac, même si ça remonte, oui, je l'ai eu, et avec une jolie mention en cadeau :D Une étape de faite ! En tout cas, j'espère que la suite de la fic te plaira ! Bisous

fanficxfleurdecerisier : Coucou toi ! Mercii pour la review :) Je suis ravie que tu aies aimé le chapitre précédent, même s'il remonte (honte à moi). Effectivement, Harry fait des découvertes, l'étau se resserre légèrement autour d'Hermione… Ginny de son côté fait un pas en avant, sa meilleure amie lui manque, et avec Ron absent, c'est plutôt logique, non ? En tout cas je suis contente de te la faire un peu aimer ! Sinon, certes, je laisse la relation entre Hermione et Drago s'installer doucement, il faut le temps de l'apprivoisement, tu ne penses pas ? Quant à Astoria, elle n'est pas aveugle. En tout cas, félicitations pour ton bac, et j'espère qua la suite te plaira ! Bisous

Sarah : Coucou ! Merci pour ta review, et pardon pour le retard :s Et aussi, merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, c'est adorable :D En tout cas je suis contente de lire que ma fic te plait toujours autant, et j'espère que la suite te plaira (quand ta connexion te laisseras lire librement… Bientôt j'espère !). La bise

Capu : Ma Capu préférée :) Arf, ma 400ème revieweuse aussi ! Hé hé … Je suis contente que ça soit toi, et comme d'habitude, j'aime avoir ton regard sur ma fic, recevoir tes petits mots qui me font un bien fou, garder ce lien particulier… Je suis ravie que tu aies aimé, et que « la vie quotidienne » te plaise. Pour le face à face entre Drago et Pansy, ça vient … Quant à Neil et Astoria, c'est aussi au programme (en vrai j'ai grosso modo quatre chapitres dans le tiroir xD). Bref, j'espère que la suite te plaira, j'attends ton avis ;) Bisouss

_« The pebbles forgive me, the trees forgive me_

_So why can't you forgive me?_

_I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else_

_But you_

(_…_)

_You are always trying to keep it real_

_I'm in love with how you feel_

_I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else_

_But yo__u »_

**_ The Moldy Peaches, **_**Anyone else but you**_

**o**O**o**

**Chapitre XXV**

**// **_Ces jeux de regards, ils nous transpercent, nous brûlent, nous font frissonner… Ce ne sont pourtant qu'un néant, un néant enchanteur._ **//**

**o**O**o**

Un bruit de pas mat claquait sur le linoléum du corridor. Une main laiteuse se faufila, rapide, pour retenir le battant de l'ascenseur. Un souffle court, quelques mèches folles qui s'échappaient d'un élastique fatigué, et une pile de dossiers en équilibre incertain apparurent dans l'embrasure. Hermione fit un sourire d'excuse aux quelques personnes qui attendaient dans la cage de fer et se glissa furtivement entre les lourds battants gravés aux armoiries du Ministère. Les portes ne tardèrent pas à se refermer dans un claquement sourd et un tintement annonça le départ. La jeune femme garda les yeux baissés, légèrement gênée, laissant ses joues rougies retrouver une couleur normale. La moitié de son Département était en congé de printemps, aussi devait-elle courir après le temps tout en subissant les multiples injonctions de Miranda. Hermione resserra sa prise sur les dossiers qu'elle devait porter à son grand damne au Département des jeux et sports magiques, la Coupe d'Europe de Quidditch se préparant pour l'été à venir. Elle releva le regard, saluant du menton quelques têtes connues. Soudain, une légère odeur, à peine plus qu'un effluve, la surprit, et elle ne résista pas à la tentation de tourner la tête. Derrière elle, adossé à la paroi de l'ascenseur, Malefoy la scrutait, un sourire narquois étirant ses lèvres en guise de bienvenue. Un frisson la parcourut alors qu'elle soutenait son regard avec un certain plaisir. Elle sentit aussitôt ses joues se réchauffer et lui adressa un léger sourire, presque imperceptible, mais hautement significatif dans cet espace réduit.

Un nouveau tintement, et les portes se rouvrirent. Deux personnes sortirent, alors que sous les lampes du plafond s'opérait le ballet des messages qui voletaient fébrilement. Soudain, une tête connue s'encadra dans l'ouverture et pénétra dans l'étroite cage d'ascenseur. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de se sentir déstabilisée. La lourde chevelure brune brillait d'un éclat diffus, et les lèvres carmines esquissèrent un sourire sarcastique, tandis que les prunelles d'un noir d'houille passaient du visage d'Hermione à celui de Malefoy, plus en retrait.

.- Tiens, Drago, salua-t-elle de manière détachée. Granger, ajouta-t-elle sur un signe de tête.

Les portes se refermèrent, et le tintement retentit de nouveau. Pansy Parkinson resta droite et fière, inébranlable, elle jaugeait du regard les deux personnes qui occupaient tout particulièrement ses pensées depuis quelque temps. Hermione se sentait légèrement mal à l'aise. Elle jeta un regard furtif vers son amant mais se reprit aussitôt en ayant le sentiment que pas un de ses gestes n'échappait à l'ancienne serpentard. Elle n'avait pourtant pas l'impression de devoir craindre quoi que ce soit de sa part, néanmoins sa présence l'embarrassait. Malefoy quant à lui conservait avec brio son flegme et il sourit légèrement à son amie. La brune lui répondit d'un haussement de sourcils moqueur, depuis le dos d'un minuscule fonctionnaire grisonnant. Le jeune homme n'avait pas oublié ce que Blaise lui avait confié, et il craignait légèrement la fureur que Pansy devait contenir à ce moment même. Il savait que son amie était jalouse, et qu'elle détestait être mise de côté. Un nouveau tintement retentit et les portes s'ouvrirent, un va-et-vient de personnes et de messages se fit. L'ascenseur reprit son ascension et le silence parut d'autant plus oppressant. Le son du carillon résonna encore, et cette fois, ils se retrouvèrent juste tous les trois dans l'ascenseur. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil en coin. Malefoy comme Parkinson semblaient bien trop orgueilleux pour prendre la parole. De fait, ils semblaient décidés à se jauger du regard, et même si elle savait que peu leur suffisait pour se comprendre, la jeune femme n'appréciait pas la soudaine froideur qui l'entourait. Elle n'avait guère envie de parler pour sa part, mais l'atmosphère lui pesait et était difficilement tolérable.

.- Beaucoup de boulot à la cour, Parkinson ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle se gifla mentalement pour cette remarque somme toute creuse et stupide. Elle connaissait bien la réponse, puisqu'elle travaillait elle-même dans la Justice. Néanmoins, elle parvint à relever le regard et attendit patiemment la réponse de sa néanmoins collaboratrice.

.- Comme toujours Granger, mais tu le sais. On doit se conformer aux modifications apportées par les accords de la LSA mais sinon…

.- Pas trop de problème ?

.- On s'y fait, répondit placidement la jeune femme.

Pansy marqua une pause, puis reprit sur un bref sourire :

.- Qui aurait cru que nous nous retrouverions tous les trois aussi liés, un jour ? Je veux dire, Granger et moi travaillons dans le même… Département. Puis toi Drago, tu as bien collaboré avec Granger pour ces accords.

.- C'est vrai, commenta le blond. Le destin est surprenant.

.- Pas de destin, enfin Drago ! Seulement des actions, des choix… N'est-ce pas ce en quoi tu crois ?

.- Tu me connais bien Pansy.

.- Je me disais… Les choix que nous avons faits, tu sais, ces choix cruciaux. Comme ceux que l'on a du faire durant la Guerre…

L'avocate joua nonchalamment de ses doigts contre la rambarde dorée du réduit. Seuls les crissements des rouages usés de l'ascenseur troublaient le silence. Ses yeux sombres fixèrent quelques secondes son ami avant de glisser vers Granger, non sans laisser voir un léger agacement. Ses sourcils se froncèrent avec élégance, comme si elle pesait ses mots.

.- De quoi parles-tu Pan ? soupira Drago, agacé par la componction de la brune.

.- Tu le sais Drago. Je parle des choix qui n'étaient pas évidents, des mensonges que l'on a faits, des secrets dont on s'est entourés, des remises en question. Ces choix nous influencent jusqu'à aujourd'hui…

Sa voix était clairement narquoise, presque féroce. Hermione resserra ses dossiers contre sa poitrine et baissa légèrement la tête, laissant ses boucles lui voiler la face. Elle ne voulait pas faire partie de cette conversation qui tournait à l'altercation, pour autant elle sentait qu'elle en était l'un des principaux sujets. Le regard trop insistant que Pansy ne manquait pas de poser sur elle écartait même le moindre doute à ce sujet. Qu'avait pu soupçonner ou découvrir Pansy ? Elle avait l'impression que la colère de la jeune femme était directement dirigée vers Malefoy, mais elle ne pouvait empêcher un curieux pressentiment de la tenailler. C'est avec soulagement qu'elle entendit le tintement du carillon de l'ascenseur percer le silence, lui annonçant qu'elle était enfin à l'étage désiré. Elle échangea un bref regard avec Malefoy. Sa mine grave lui indiquait de s'en aller, qu'il allait s'occuper de Pansy. Hésitante, elle observa une fraction de secondes les deux amis qui, malgré leur apparente nonchalance, se tenaient trop raides. Ce n'était pas sa dispute, songea-t-elle, elle devait les laisser seuls. Hermione prit alors congé et s'en alla d'un pas vif, la nuque raide.

Lorsque les portes se refermèrent une fois encore, Drago appuya sans hésiter sur le bouton d'arrêt de l'ascenseur. Pansy laissa échapper un léger rire, sans joie.

.- Vraiment, Drago ? Dans un ascenseur ?

.- C'est toi qui a choisi le lieu Parkinson, ne m'emmerde pas avec tes remarques.

.- Bien. Je suis pressée, figure toi.

.- Alors on va régler ça rapidement. Quel est ton foutu problème Pansy ? Blaise m'a dit que tu m'en voulais. Je le comprends, je voulais aller te voir, mais là tu pouvais éviter cette scène plutôt pénible, remplie de sous-entendus que de toute évidence, toi seule comprends.

.- En es-tu sûr Malefoy, ou bien ne veux-tu pas comprendre, le défia la jeune femme, la voix froide.

.- Soit, tu es en colère. Défoule-toi je t'en prie, oublie que je suis en plein divorce et harassé de boulot, sans doute un peu – comment dit-on cela ? – perdu émotionnellement. Laisse éclater ta rancune en oubliant tout ça et…

.- Ferme-là Malefoy ! gronda Pansy. Je t'emmerde avec tes décharges, comme d'habitudes, tu es à côté de la plaque. Pas foutu d'être un tant soit peu indépendant, de t'assumer, tu as toujours besoin de te cacher. Si tu n'es pas au moins honnête avec moi, je ne vois plus quelle valeur je peux accorder à ton amitié.

.- Bon sang, mais dis-moi donc quel est ton souci, s'emporta le blond. C'est quoi cette foutue histoire de choix, de mensonges…

.- Ma parole, tu es vraiment lent ! Même Granger a eu l'air de comprendre à peu près de quoi je parlais, vu sa gêne plutôt navrante. Ça répond d'ailleurs à l'une de mes questions…

.- …

Le jeune homme fusilla son amie du regard. Il détestait lorsqu'elle arborait cette arrogance écrasante qui tranchait avec la jeune femme posée et réfléchie qu'elle était devenue. Il retrouvait là la hargne et le sentiment d'incompréhension qui avaient tourmenté la jeune femme lorsqu'elle était plus jeune. Il la détestait ainsi, surtout lorsqu'elle usait de cette morgue contre lui, et pourtant il devait avouer qu'il reconnaissait ici toute la rugosité de son sang de Parkinson.

.- Drago, tu es en train de t'éloigner de moi, de nous, bien plus que ce que tu peux supposer. Je ne le supporte pas, je refuse de le tolérer.

.- Je ne m'éloigne pas Pansy, je récupère, grinça-t-il.

.- Et je te découvre différemment, poursuivit la jeune femme, indifférente aux réponses de son ami. La fin de ton mariage, cette explosion dans notre groupe, dans ce cocon solide qui a su survivre au pire… Mais surtout cette découverte.

.- De quoi parles-tu Pansy .. ?

La jeune femme soupira, passant une main ennuyée dans ses cheveux crantés. Ses yeux noirs étaient comme deux fentes tandis qu'elle semblait tenter d'appréhender son ami.

.- Mais ça ne te dit donc rien ? Lorsque je parle de choix difficiles faits durant la guerre ? De secrets… De Granger, qui semble au courant.

Drago recula d'un pas. Lentement, son esprit reconstituait ce qui était évident, et les paroles de Pansy prenaient un sens nouveau. Son cœur manqua un battement. Comment était-ce possible ? Il comprit alors l'obstination de la jeune femme, son sentiment d'avoir été en quelque sorte trahie… Ses yeux noirs s'étaient apaisés et seule son aura sombre et incandescente témoignait de l'agitation qui l'avait emportée. Sa voix redescendit et redevint grave et légèrement rauque, plus apaisée.

.- Drago, j'ai découvert…

.- Pansy, l'interrompit-il. Je suis désolée que tu n'en aies rien su mais c'était…

.- Difficile. Un choix difficile, j'ai parfaitement saisi.

.- Comment.. ?

.- Ça, c'est mon affaire, même si j'aurais des remarques à te faire à ce sujet. Je le sais, c'est tout.

Drago accusa le coup. Soit, elle ne voulait pas s'expliquer, mais ce n'était pas le moment pour lui de lui demander des comptes. Il avait pourtant si bien caché cet acte qui avait été crucial pour lui, qui l'avait sauvé en quelque sorte… Et son secret se révélait de plus en plus. Il lui demanderait plus tard l'explication de sa découverte.

.- Tu m'en veux beaucoup ? reprit-il.

.- Énormément. Ça, plus ta distance… Granger sait que tu l'as sauvé ?

.- Elle l'a découvert récemment.

.- Les accords de la LSA, je suppose… Drago, j'ai envie de te frapper jusqu'à ce que je n'en puisse plus, mais je sais bien que ce n'est pas une solution. De toute façon, tu ne voudrais pas.

.- Non, pas trop.

.- Tu n'as même pas tenté d'utiliser cela pour ta défense, lors des procès…

.- C'est mon affaire.

.- Ne me mens plus.

.- … Promis.

Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils.

.- Tu vas débloquer cet ascenseur ?

.- Oui, sourit enfin Drago.

Il avança sa main et tira légèrement sur le bouton doré. Le roulis des mécaniques retentit à nouveau et la cage se remit en mouvement. Puis, le jeune homme avança presque timidement sa main vers son amie, en gage de paix.

.- Tu me pardonnes ?

.- Je le ferai, attends encore un peu, promit-elle en pressant légèrement la paume de Drago, la mine encore irritée.

.- Et… Maintenant que tu sais ce que j'ai fait pendant la guerre, qu'en penses-tu ?

.- Drago Lucius Malefoy, tu as été d'une imprudence incroyable, d'une stupidité sans borne, d'un esprit plus que suicidaire…

.- Tu ne mâche pas tes mots…

.-Je ne sais même pas si on devrait te louer, puisque tu n'étais même pas conscient de ce que tu faisais, de la raison de ton acte. Tu aurais pu être pris, enfermé, torturé, mais tu as été chanceux et … Tu mérites d'être aux côtés des héros de la guerre. Tout couard que tu aies pu être…

.- _Eh !_ protesta le blond.

.- … Tout couard que tu aies été, reprit Pansy en souriant légèrement, mon avis est que tu es un homme d'honneur, un homme courageux. Je t'en veux beaucoup, je ne te comprends plus, mais je suis fière de toi, Malefoy.

**o**O**o**

Un léger frémissement apparut à la surface de la potion. Des bulles violettes commencèrent à se former tandis que la fumée auparavant blanche prenait une teinte de plus en plus verdâtre. Trois plumes d'hippogriffe vinrent compléter le mélange et pénétrèrent dans le liquide avec de petits crépitements argentés. Une main sûre diminua le feu et retourna un sablier. Une fois le temps écoulé, le dernier grain de sable rejoignant la partie basse de l'instrument, le lourd chaudron d'étain fut retiré du feu et déposé sur une étagère. Impeccable, la potion prototype était juste à point. Elle n'avait plus qu'à reposer là jusqu'à la prochaine pleine lune et l'on pourrait en faire usage pour les tests. Astoria Malefoy-Greengrass nettoya rapidement les ustensiles qu'elle avait utilisés et débarrassa la paillasse du laboratoire. Fourbue, elle retira les lunettes de protection en écaille qu'elle avait du porter pour que ses yeux ne soient pas agressés par la fumée, et accrocha ses gants en cuir épais sur un crochet. Elle n'avait plus qu'une hâte, rentrer chez elle. Elle passait trop de temps au laboratoire pour tenter de se changer les idées, et les multiples expériences auxquelles elle s'adonnait avaient beau la ravir, elle était exténuée. La jeune femme passa dans son bureau et observa d'un regard pensif le soleil rougeoyant qui éclairait la pièce. Elle appréciait le retour du printemps, de cette chaleur et de cette lumière qui lui avaient bien manqué récemment. Ses cheveux d'un blond vénitien devenaient complètement roux dans cette lueur et elle savoura ce bref moment hors du temps qui lui permettait de s'échapper. La sorcière pouvait alors prétendre être qui elle le souhaitait, elle parvenait même, l'espace d'un instant, à se sentir sereine. Elle tressaillit lorsqu'elle entendit le plancher craquer derrière elle. Astoria était supposée être la dernière encore là. Les sens en alerte, la jeune femme fit glisser sa main vers sa poche. Elle se retourna alors d'un bond, dégainant vivement sa baguette.

.- _Stupéfix !_

.- Holà, oh, du calme ma belle !

Face à elle, son meilleur ami venait de s'accroupir, évitant, à quelques cheveux près, le rayon de lumière pourpre. Théodore Nott se releva, hilare.

.- Eh bien tu ne m'avais pas menti, tu es sacrément à cran, commenta-t-il.

.- Hem… Désolée Théo, grimaça Astoria, contrite.

.- Pas de souci, tu ne m'aurais pas touché de toute façon.

.- Tu crois ça ? le provoqua la jeune femme.

Son ami haussa les épaules avec malice et alla nonchalamment observer les éprouvettes qui trônaient sur les étagères du bureau.

.- Tu as l'air d'avoir pas mal bossé ces derniers temps.

.- Je me fais plaisir.

.- C'est bien, ça.

Astoria lui sourit et déboutonna sa blouse blanche de travail. Elle alla la ranger dans son armoire et en sortit sa cape violine, qu'elle suspendit à son siège.

.- Je suis contente de te voir.

.- Je te l'avais promis. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si je ne me faisais pas de souci pour toi. Tu as petite mine.

.- Je suis fatiguée, c'est normal.

.- Même.

.- Tu sais ce qui me ferait plaisir ? Faire des expériences totalement irresponsables avec toi dans les cachots de Poudlard, avec les livres dérobés dans la Réserve.

.- Ah, c'était le bon temps ! Tu sais qu'on m'a approché pour me proposer le poste de prof de potions ? annonça le jeune homme, ses yeux pétillants de joie.

.- Non, c'est vrai ? Quelle chance ! Tu vas accepter ?

.- J'hésite encore, mais j'ai jusqu'en mai pour donner une réponse. Il faut voir ce qu'en pense Pansy. Le mieux serait que je puisse rentrer tous les soirs.

.- C'est sûr.

Théodore s'assit sur un tabouret et observa son amie. Il n'était pas venu pour lui parler de lui, mais il voulait égayer Astoria. Celle-ci, comprenant que son complice voulait rester un peu pour discuter, prit place dans son fauteuil.

.- Je te proposerais bien de prendre un verre, voire de passer à la maison, mais je raterais alors complètement le but de ma visite, expliqua-t-il.

.- N'était-il pas simplement de me voir ? ironisa la jeune femme.

.- Non, je pensais aussi te voler quelques potions, ajouta Théodore, pince-sans-rire.

Astoria rit légèrement. Son teint laiteux, ses cheveux fauves dans le couchant, ses dents perlées et ses yeux de jade, tout conférait à exacerber son aspect de poupée de porcelaine fragile, de petite fée lumineuse qu'on devait protéger. Théodore sourit tendrement. Il aurait pu tomber amoureux d'elle lorsqu'ils étaient devenus amis. La jeune fille était renfermée et solitaire, et il était l'une des seules personnes en qui elle avait confiance, avec sa sœur Daphné, Neil Dodge, puis plus tard Drago et leurs quelques amis. Il aurait pu se laisser charmer, mais il avait tôt-fait de découvrir que la tendre amitié qui les liait était à l'épreuve de tout, et bien plus forte que l'amour. Tomber amoureux aurait alors été comme une baisse d'affection.

.- C'est agréable cette lumière, souligna-t-il. Je trouve revigorant que tu ne travailles pas au Ministère. Un vrai bâtiment, de véritables fenêtres, et un soleil tout sauf artificiel.

.- Je préfère les laboratoires privés, ceux du Ministère manquent de subventions, éluda Astoria.

.- Certes.

.- Bien… Bon, vas-y Théo, j'attends tes reproches.

.- Vraiment ?

.- Oui.

.- Je ne veux pas te faire de reproches… Je suis juste perplexe. Tu revois vraiment Dodge ?

.- Une fois seulement. J'ignore s'il va rester en Angleterre.

.- Tu l'ignores, hum ? Je suis certain qu'il te préviendrait s'il devait partir.

.- Dis-moi le fond de ta pensée, Théo.

.- Je pense que… Tu fais une rechute.

.- Pardon ? s'offusqua Astoria. … J'étais sûre que tu allais dire ça, change de registre, soupira-t-elle.

Elle dévisagea le visage maigre et sévère de son meilleur ami. Son regard bis était pénétrant et il semblait lire en elle.

.- Je ne fais pas de rechute, martela-t-elle.

.- D'accord. Alors explique-moi : il y a peu, le nom de Neil Dodge était encore un tabou pour toi. Maintenant, tu vas divorcer, tu as l'impression que Drago voit quelqu'un et… Tu ne trouves absolument pas incongru d'accepter de revoir celui que tu détestais depuis presque dix ans ?

.- C'est mon affaire. Comme tu le dis, ça fait dix ans, alors je peux bien le revoir.

.- Bien, puisque ça fait dix ans, il y a donc prescription, susurra doucement le jeune homme. Donc tu ne vois pas d'inconvénient à me dire enfin pourquoi tu l'as haï si brusquement, lui qui était un de tes plus proches amis, ton ami d'enfance, celui qui parvenait même à faire hésiter ton cœur…

Astoria se raidit. Il la connaissait trop. Elle mourrait d'envie de se confier, et elle le détestait de la tenter ainsi. Elle ne pouvait pas.

.- Laisse tomber Théodore, tu ne sauras pas.

.- Pourquoi ? Si tu ne le dis pas au moins à moi, à qui d'autre ?

.- Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas…

.- Tu ne peux pas ?

La jeune femme resta muette. L'héritier Nott fronça les sourcils, décontenancé par ce silence. Il reprit alors plus doucement.

.- Et au sujet de Drago… Ce que tu m'as écrit est surprenant mais je sais bien que l'instinct d'une femme est souvent fondé.

.- Je ne sais pas, je suis presque convaincue qu'il voit quelqu'un… Ou peut-être est-ce juste que je ne supporte pas l'idée que sa bonne humeur ne soit que l'effet de notre séparation.

.- Ce n'est absolument pas le cas, je t'interdis de le penser. Tu as raison d'avoir des doutes. Il est tout sauf heureux de l'issue de votre mariage. Ce qui veut dire que sa joie est extérieure… déduisit Théodore, pensif.

Astoria leva vers lui un regard inquiet.

.- Mais ne tirons pas trop rapidement des conclusions, l'apaisa son ami.

.- Théo, je me sens mal…

.- C'est normal.

.- On peut arrêter d'en parler, tu veux ? Sortons juste, détendons-nous… Comme avant.

Théodore eut un sourire légèrement amer. Il n'aimait pas cette solution de facilité, pourtant c'était bien sa faute si la jeune femme y succombait. Leur passion commune pour les potions n'était pas dissociée d'un certain amour des herbes de tout genre. Le jeune homme se maudissait pour sa faiblesse, mais il savait qu'Astoria comptait sur sa complaisance plus que sur sa vigilance. Il se releva et tendit la main vers son amie. Son regard trouble lui révéla combien elle se convainquait peu elle-même, mais elle avait besoin de prétendre. Que tout allait bien, qu'elle pouvait dédramatiser, rêver. Retourner en arrière. Peut-être que finalement la présence de Neil Dodge faisait partie de la cure qu'elle s'administrait. Mais il n'était pas certain qu'il en sorte quoi que ce soit de bon.

Astoria se releva et passa son manteau. Elle plongea la main dans la poche de son ami et en ressortit une petite pochette de cuir vieilli d'où s'échappait une odeur caractéristique.

.- J'en étais sûre.

.- J'avais prévu, comme tu le vois. Pas que j'en sois fier.

.- On n'avait pas décidé d'arrêter, de grandir ?

.- Tu le voulais. Moi je ne suis pas encore prêt, railla-t-il, la voix un peu triste.

.- Tu ne devrais pas m'empêcher ? s'enquit Astoria, vraisemblablement encore au bord de la brèche. Je suis une mère indigne.

.- Ça n'a rien à voir.

.- Je sais.

.- Tu veux vraiment que je t'en empêche ?

.- Non, admit-elle dans un soupir.

Astoria baissa ses cils blonds et remit la pochette dans le manteau de son meilleur ami et se mit en marche vers la sortie. Tout le monde avait ses défauts, ses déprimes. Elle savait qu'elle ne les soignait pas de la meilleure des manières. Théodore non plus, il fallait l'avouer, mais cela le concernait. Les concernait. Eux n'avaient jamais guéri, ils ne faisaient pas partie de ceux qui allaient de l'avant. Des fantômes les hantaient et les entravaient. Ils n'étaient pas assez forts, pas assez volontaires pour se débarrasser de cette brume qui leur permettait d'échapper aux regards. Ils avaient encore peur.

**o**O**o**

**Lettre d'Hermione Weasley-Granger à Neil Dodge**

24 Churchill Road, Birmingham, le 13 mars 2013

_Neil,_

_Je vous avais promis de vous envoyer quelques nouvelles, or je viens d'apprendre que vous êtes encore en Angleterre. La nouvelle est bien étonnante, car voilà bientôt un mois que vous m'annonciez votre départ, néanmoins cela me réjouit. Je serais ravie de vous voir dans les jours qui viennent, il serait agréable de pouvoir discuter enfin d'autre chose que de cette fichue LSA. Pour être totalement honnête avec vous, je dois avouer que j'ai quelques questions d'ordre personnel à vous poser… J'espère que vous n'y verrez point d'inconvénient, auquel cas, je me garderai de vous importuner avec et vous reverrai néanmoins avec plaisir._

_J'attends de vos nouvelles,_

_Hermione W-G_

**Lettre d'Hermione Weasley-Granger à Harry Potter**

24 Churchill Road, Birmingham, le 13 mars 2013

_Harry,_

_Je n'ai que peu de temps pour te voir, je sais, je manque à toutes mes obligations. Honte à moi. Je t'écris rapidement car j'ai beau y réfléchir, je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi Kingsley me suggère-t-il d'aller voir Narcissa Malefoy ? Harry James Potter, je crois que tu ne me dis pas tout. Réponds-moi rapidement._

_Hermione_

**Lettre d'Harry Potter à Hermione Weasley-Granger**

_12 Godric's Hollow, le 14 mars 2013_

_Je suis étonné que tu ne soulèves ce point qu'à présent, je t'ai connu plus curieuse, Miss Granger._

_Très honnêtement, j'ignore pourquoi Kingsley m'a chargé de dire cela. Il a juste indiqué qu'il pensait que ça t'intéresserait, par rapport à « la dernière fois où vous vous êtes vus ». Étrange, non ? Maintenant, c'est mon tour de te poser une question… Je m'inquiète pour toi Hermione, et j'ai le sentiment que tu as des fréquentations quelques peu surprenantes en ce moment, non ? Tu serais aimable d'éclairer ton meilleur ami._

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Harry_

**o**O**o**

.- Vraiment ?

La voix veloutée de Selene exprimait son étonnement. Pansy remuait rageusement sa petite cuillère dans la fine tasse de porcelaine emplie au trois quarts de thé, menaçant leur table d'un raz-de-marée au jasmin.

.- Oui, vraiment. Je t'avoue que je préfèrerai mentir plutôt que d'être aussi certaine de la véracité de ce que je dis.

.- C'est pour le moins surprenant.

Elles étaient installées dans un petit salon de thé sorcier très huppé, réputé pour son prestige relativement ancien et la qualité des personnes qui le fréquentaient. Les sorcières de la haute société raffolaient de l'endroit, et il n'était pas rare d'y croiser Narcissa Malefoy ou encore Felicia Diggory en train de savourer une part de cheese-cake et d'échanger des cartons d'invitations. Selene et Pansy appréciaient le lieu, elles savaient qu'elles n'y faisaient pas tâche, loin de là, même si elles ne niaient pas préférer des endroits plus populaires comme le pub des Trois Balais. C'était toutefois un endroit commode pour discuter, et elles avaient l'habitude de s'y réunir de temps à autre avec Astoria. Cette fois, seulement, il n'y avait qu'elles deux, et les deux amies avaient pris soin de prendre place en un recoin isolé.

.- Je ne pense pas que Drago ait spécialement envie que tu me confies ça, souligna Selene avec inquiétude.

.- Sans doute pas, mais j'ai besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un, et je ne veux pas en parler avec lui. Je suis fâchée contre lui, tu le sais.

.- Comment l'occulter ? soupira la jeune femme.

.- Et Blaise est ton mari. Tu l'aurais bien su un jour, par hasard.

.- Je ne fouille pas son bureau, souligna Selene, taquine.

.- Ne mens pas, répliqua Pansy avec un sourire.

.- Bon, ça a pu m'arriver… admit sa compagne en riant.

La belle méditerranéenne respirait la douceur, et Pansy était heureuse de lui avoir parlé. Elle savait que Selene serait une excellente confidente. La jeune femme était discrète, mais de cette discrétion charmante qui lui alliait quiconque la connaissait. Par ailleurs, elle était très fine et pouvait se révéler surprenante. Le parfait alter ego de Blaise, en somme, même si tous deux différaient en de nombreux points.

.- Alors, qu'en penses-tu ? s'enquit Pansy. J'hésite entre la fierté, l'admiration, la colère pour la « traîtrise » de Drago, l'incompréhension…

.- C'est normal. Pour ma part… Je trouve que cela explique certaines choses.

.- Vraiment ?

.- Je me souviens un peu de cette fille, Hermione Granger. On l'avait vue au Nouvel An, c'est cela ?

.- Oui.

.- Tu dis qu'elle sait que Drago l'a sauvée, qu'elle lui doit la vie ?

.- Depuis peu apparemment.

Selene se tut, songeuse.

.- J'aimerai bien la revoir, déclara-t-elle. Aux côtés de Drago. Il faudrait que je vérifie quelque chose.

.- C'est _ça_ ta réaction à ce que je viens de te dire ?

.- Attends un peu, tu vas comprendre. J'avais été surprise lorsqu'on l'avait rencontrée, un peu décontenancée. Sa relation avec Drago… Je sais leur passé commun, leur antipathie, mais ils avaient comme un lien particulier. C'était étrange et je ne m'y suis pas attardée.

.- Que veux-tu dire, demanda Pansy, plissant ses lèvres en une moue indécise.

.- Vu ce que tu m'as raconté, je me demande s'ils n'avaient pas contracté…

Elle jeta un regard autour d'elle, apparemment appréhensive. Sa peau mâte soulignait ses yeux d'eau qui semblaient agités, et Pansy sentait qu'elle hésitait à lui révéler son idée.

.- Contracté quoi ? l'encouragea-t-elle doucement.

.- Une dette de sorcier, murmura Selene.

Pansy se figea. Elle dévisagea son amie d'un air incrédule. Celle-ci lui adressa un maigre sourire avant de boire une gorgée de thé.

.- Ce n'est qu'une supposition, mais j'avais clairement senti un lien.

.- Et…

.- Pansy, tu me connais, je me trompe rarement.

La jeune femme le savait. Elle savait très bien la valeur des paroles de son amie. Selene Zabini était issue de la célèbre famille Wright. Ce clan était de très ancienne souche et sa renommée s'étendait principalement aux anciennes Indes anglaises, à l'époque ou l'Empire Britannique se targuait d'être comme celui de Charles-Quint, une étendue où le soleil ne se couchait jamais. Sa mère quant à elle était une Cittavecchia, et partageait un héritage de divination, astrologie, nécromancie et autres arts oraculaires qui avaient instauré tout le prestige de sa famille. Selene avait grandi à mi-chemin entre l'Italie et la France, où ses parents avaient élu domicile, mais se devait de passer ses étés dans les palais familiaux de Sardaigne, où elle s'instruisait et perpétuait les traditions familiales. La jeune femme avait la particularité de posséder un Troisième œil naturellement développé qui lui offrait une prescience redoutable. Elle avait connu Blaise très tôt car sa famille était très liée avec la mère de celui-ci, laquelle revenait chaque été en Italie et sollicitait bien souvent les talents des Cittavecchia pour la conseiller sur un plan matrimonial. Blaise et Selene s'étaient donc connus assez jeunes, bien que toute romance entre eux ne se soit développée que relativement tard. L'été avant la rentrée de Blaise en sixième année, alors que Selene allait elle-même regagner Beauxbâtons, elle avait été saisie d'une transe effroyable. Par éclairs brutaux et irrépressibles, une tour enflammée était apparue devant ses yeux fixes, un parc où des jets de lumière fusaient, des cris stridents et un phénix au chant poignant résonnaient à l'intérieur même de son esprit… Elle avait mis en garde Blaise, l'avait enjoigné à se tenir sur ses gardes, et au mois de juin suivant, les mangemorts investissaient effectivement Poudlard. Le don de la jeune femme, malgré la complexité de la vision, n'avait pas failli.

.- Tu ne te trompes jamais, c'est bien ce qui m'effraie … murmura Pansy, sortant de ses pensées.

Selene pencha la tête, ses sourcils formant un accent circonflexe inquiet sur son front. Elle ne voulait pas alarmer son amie. Quand bien même avait-elle raison, de toute manière, ce pacte ne revêtait pas une si grande importance, si ?

.- Tu sais Pansy, ce n'est pas tragique comme situation… Eh quoi, Drago a sauvé la vie de cette fille, et elle a une dette envers lui, ce n'est pas grand-chose. Au contraire, c'est comme s'il disposait d'un joker, elle lui doit un service. Il l'a sauvée de la mort, elle lui doit donc un sacré service.

.- Comment se fait-il qu'ils ne le sachent pas ? Car je suis presque sûre qu'ils ignorent ce pacte magique…

.- Apparemment, Hermione Granger ne sait ce qu'à fait son ennemi que depuis peu. Ce n'est pas étonnant qu'ils ne se rendent compte de rien. Par contre, il est possible qu'ils sentent qu'un lien particulier les lie. Les dettes de sorciers ne sont pas automatiques, on peut supposer que celle-ci s'est créée car il y avait un sacrifice pour l'un des partis, c'était un acte libre et moral. Ça avait de la valeur, murmura Selene.

.- Tu ne le condamnes pas ? renifla Pansy.

.- Je ne le pourrais pas, je n'ai jamais été de votre bord durant la guerre. De toute manière, ose me dire que tu as toujours été profondément convaincue par ta cause.

.- Je ne le dis pas.

.- Bien.

Selene Zabini observa d'un air distrait l'intérieur de son poignet. Elle aussi avait un tatouage, mais il était bien éloigné de la sinistre tête de mort des armées du Lord. Des runes gaéliques dansaient sur son poignet, symbole de la Guilde de Brocéliande. Pendant la guerre, elle avait été divisée. Pas au sujet de ses idéaux, mais en son esprit. D'une part, Blaise se trouvait quelque part dans cette sinistre Angleterre et elle n'avait plus eu de ses nouvelles pendant une année entière. Son propre père avait été rappelé en son pays, et elle brûlait de s'y précipiter, de les retrouver. D'autre part, elle faisait partie des combattants de l'extérieur, elle ne pouvait abandonner son poste à l'ambassade anglaise de Paris, surtout en cette période dangereuse… Elle était en charge, avec d'autres apprentis, comme elle de dernière année de Beauxbâtons, de rituels qui permettaient de consolider les forces de l'Ordre du Phénix outre-manche. Sa grande dextérité à manier les runes lui avait permis d'intégrer cette guilde et l'encre qui marquait sa peau témoignait de son engagement lors de la deuxième guerre. La jeune femme s'y connaissait donc en dilemme et en déchirements, elle savait ce qu'était un choix pénible. La difficulté d'obéir à son cœur, la souffrance de ne pouvoir le faire. Les élans qui dévastaient tout. Elle ne pouvait pas rester indifférente au geste de Drago Malefoy.

.- Tu es véritablement sûre de ce que tu as vu ?

La voix de Pansy la ramena au salon de thé.

.- Plus j'y repense, moins j'en doute. Ce qui me semblait être une incongruité il y a trois mois semble plausible à présent.

.- Ils sont donc liés… grimaça Pansy, mal-à-l'aise à cette idée.

.- Oui, et ce jusqu'à ce que la dette soit remboursée. Une Dette de sorcier est tout sauf anodine. C'est de la magie ancienne, pure. Quoi qu'il advienne, et par l'importance du geste de Drago, ils seront reliés jusqu'au remboursement de cette dette.

Pansy soupira lourdement. Cela allait de mal en pis, elle n'aurait peut-être pas du parler avec Selene. Elle aurait préféré ne pas savoir. Comme ne pas lire la lettre de son meilleur ami. Et ne pas commencer à enquêter sur lui. Rester dans sa bulle et ne pas bouger… Mais elle savait que ç'aurait été intenable. Elle devait savoir. À présent, elle devait aller jusqu'au bout. Et tout d'abord parler avec Granger. Elle avait une dette envers Drago, elle ne pouvait pas continuer l'enquête, il fallait l'éloigner. Tout exaspérée qu'elle commençait à se sentir, Pansy Parkinson estimait qu'elle devait à présent défendre son meilleur ami. Granger devait rembourser sa dette et rompre le lien.

**o**O**o**

.- Les enfants, quelqu'un peut me dire ce qu'il sait de l'ancienne magie ? Je veux voir vos connaissances avant de m'avancer vers la thématique des origines de la magie, demanda l'institutrice à sa classe de niveau deux de l'école élémentaire sorcière londonienne.

Rose Weasley fit un grand sourire et jeta un regard malicieux vers sa mère. C'était la journée portes ouvertes de son école et les parents pouvaient assister aux cours de leurs enfants. Des sièges avaient été disposés pour eux au fond de la classe. Très fière, la rouquine échangea un clin d'oeil avec son cousin Albus et tous deux levèrent leurs mains à la vitesse de l'éclair. Hermione leur avait depuis longtemps tout raconté à ce sujet, et ils tentaient de rivaliser en ce jour où ils pouvaient se donner en spectacle.

.- Oui Rose, fit la voix aigrelette de leur institutrice.

.- L'ancienne magie est différente de celle que l'on pratique avec des livres et des baguettes. C'est plutôt une partie intégrale et inévitable de la réalité, elle reflète une sorte de moralité inhérente au monde. C'est… hésita Rose. C'est comme une hypothèse de ce qu'est le bien et le mal.

.- Mais elle est neutre, ajouta Albus. Ce sont les hommes qui la définissent comme bonne ou mauvaise, par leur utilisation.

.- C'est bien tous les deux ! s'exclama l'institutrice, ravie de voir que certains de ses élèves ne restaient pas muets. Quelqu'un d'autre ?

Scorpius Malefoy leva la main de mauvaise grâce sous le regard sévère de son père.

.- Scorpius ?

.- Je sais que l'ancienne magie se manifeste de façon particulière au travers d'actions sincères et profondes. Elle ne peut être manipulée, elle est indépendante.

.- Très bien !

.- Le sacrifice de soi donne un certain pouvoir, il y a aussi une force dans les liens familiaux, ajouta Scorpius d'une voix monocorde.

Rose lui jeta un regard admiratif. Elle ne pensait pas que l'héritier Malefoy savait ces choses là, lui qui préférait être dissipé pendant les classes. La fillette supposa que la présence des parents le poussait à faire un léger effort.

Alors que l'institutrice félicitait ses élèves et continuait sa classe, au fond, Hermione observait fièrement sa fille. Elle venait de faire un tour dans la classe d'Hugo et regrettait que Ron ne soit pas là pour voir à quel point leurs enfants grandissaient. Elle savait qu'il leur manquait. Fort heureusement, les vacances toutes proches leur donneraient l'occasion de le voir. La jeune femme s'était assise aux côtés d'Harry, qui la faisait pouffer de rire en lui murmurant des plaisanteries au sujet de leur progéniture. Rose et Albus étaient tellement complices que leurs manèges de signaux pour communiquer n'étaient pas sans attendrir leurs parents. Alors que l'institutrice partait dans un monologue somme toute assommant, Hermione laissa glisser son regard vers les autres parents. Drago était assis un peu plus loin et elle pouvait sentir de temps à autre son regard l'embraser. Elle mourrait d'envie de lui parler, de le rejoindre. Le simple fait d'être en sa présence la faisait se sentir curieusement … Vivante. Elle n'aimait pas se sentir aussi dépendante de lui et pourtant elle se laissait griser. Pas de promesses, c'était son idée. Une inimitié améliorée, en quelque sorte. Pourtant elle sentait bien qu'elle s'attachait. Ce n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout mais… Elle n'avait pas encore le courage de se ressaisir.

Elle sentit la pression de la main d'Harry sur son bras et détourna à contrecœur son regard pour sourire à son meilleur ami. Le visage de celui-ci s'était un peu fermé, il semblait sévère. Ses yeux émeraude se détachèrent d'elle et passèrent par-dessus son épaule, pour regarder Drago Malefoy. Hermione mordilla ses lèvres, honteuse de n'avoir pas été plus discrète. La dernière lettre d'Harry l'avait un peu alarmée, mais elle ne s'était pas imaginé que ses soupçons soient aussi précis que ce qu'il laissait voir. Se doutait-il de quelque chose ? Avec Pansy Parkinson quelques jours plus tôt, l'attitude d'Harry lui créait une inquiétude supplémentaire. Elle vit Malefoy renvoyer à son meilleur ami un regard glacial, typique en quelques sortes, ses joues étaient légèrement rougies par la contrariété de voir son ennemi le fixer. Le brun soupira et détourna le regard vers les enfants. Hermione sentit cependant qu'il resserrait sa prise sur son bras, comme s'il voulait s'assurer qu'elle n'allait pas s'envoler.

.- Harry, tu me fais mal… souffla-t-elle.

.- Oh, balbutia-t-il. Désolé.

Aussitôt son bras reprit sa liberté.

.- Ça va, Harry ? Tu as l'air énervé, tenta Hermione d'une voix mal assurée.

.- Moi ? Oh… Tu sais que Malefoy m'agace.

.- Grandis, Harry.

.- Je…

Il fronça les sourcils.

.- Hermione, tu le regardais curieusement, tantôt.

.- Vraiment ? J'avais le regard perdu dans le vide, je n'avais pas remarqué que je le fixais, éluda la jeune femme.

Harry la dévisagea d'un air dubitatif, mais ne poussa pas plus. Hermione souffla légèrement. Cette salle de classe lui semblait atrocement petite, elle se sentait étouffer. Elle avait le sentiment d'être assaillie de toutes parts. Elle reporta son attention sur les élèves et écouta d'une oreille distraite la suite du discours de l'institutrice. Il était question des sorciers égyptiens de la Haute Antiquité et des sorts qu'ils apposaient sur les tombeaux. Hermione connaissait tout cela, et cette version édulcorée l'ennuyait. Pour sa part elle aurait préféré envoyer ses enfants dans une école élémentaire moldue, au moins jusqu'à leur entrée à Poudlard, mais Ron avait insisté. Elle n'était pas certaine que cette école d'éveil à la magie soit extrêmement utile.

Perdue dans ses pensées, la jeune femme sentit un regard insistant posé sur elle. Tachant d'être discrète, elle lorgna vers Malefoy. Celui-ci ne faisait pas attention à elle, il observait au contraire son fils qui semblait participer de mauvais gré au cours. Son regard glissa sur les autres parents. Elle reconnut le couple Zabini, qui était là pour voir leur fils Néro. Blaise avait cet éternel air légèrement moqueur, comme si la situation était une source de comique inépuisable. Sa moue caustique s'accordait parfaitement avec le flegme de son fils, assis stratégiquement près d'une fenêtre, et qui tentait de déconcentrer Scorpius alors que celui-ci se faisait interroger. Hermione ne mit guère de temps à se rappeler l'épouse de Blaise, Selene Zabini-Wright, si ses souvenirs étaient exacts. C'était la jeune femme qui la fixait. Sa peau mâte, son visage ovale et ses yeux verts d'eau respiraient la douceur et sa curiosité tranchait avec son apparence. Surprenant son regard, Selene lui adressa un sourire embarrassé. Hermione lui fit un signe de tête hésitant. Elle détourna le regard, faisant semblant de se reporter sur les élèves, mais continua de l'observer en coin. La jeune femme méditerranéenne faisait voguer son regard de Malefoy à elle, puis d'elle à Malefoy. Hermione sentit son cœur battre plus vite. Drago avait-il dit quelque chose à Blaise, et celui-ci l'avait-il confié à sa femme… ? Elle espérait se tromper. Les orbes verts semblaient concentrés, comme s'ils cherchaient à discerner quelque chose. Comme s'ils cherchaient à voir leurs âmes, leurs essences magiques, à les dénuder. De fait ils étaient étrangement fixes, les pupilles curieusement dilatées, et si la chose ne lui avait pas semblé fantasque, Hermione aurait juré que Selene Zabini entrait en transe. La jeune femme jeta un regard vers Malefoy. Celui-ci avait également surpris le comportement de la femme de son meilleur ami et la particularité du trajet de ses regards. Il grimaça imperceptiblement vers l'ancienne griffondor, mais son visage affichait un air songeur. Hermione se détourna vers Harry et, se forçant à sourire, elle tenta de ne plus y prêter attention. Elle ne put empêcher un léger frisson de parcourir son dos alors qu'elle avait l'impression de se sentir plus faible, comme vidée de toute énergie. Comme si son être passait sous le joug d'un redoutable occlumens …

**o**O**o**

**Lettre de Pansy Nott-Parkinson à Hermione Weasley-Granger**

_Ministère Britannique de la Magie, office n° 854, le 19 mars 2013_

_Granger,_

_Bon, je n'aime pas trop t'écrire, mais je le dois bien. Comme tu dois le savoir, car tu n'es pas idiote, je sais que Drago t'a sauvé la vie. Je veux bien croire que lorsque tu as appris son curieux acte de bravoure, ça t'a surprise, chamboulée, tout ce que tu veux. Enfin, ne va pas te plaindre non plus, puisque grâce à son geste stupidement héroïque, tu es vivante. De mon point de vue, je ne trouve pas cela particulièrement agréable comme nouvelle, mais toi tu peux être contente. Toujours est-il que ça change un peu la perspective de notre petite enquête, tu ne crois pas ? Déjà que nous stagnions un peu jusqu'à présent, alors avec ce que je viens d'apprendre… _

_Granger, tu es une gentille fille, tu ne peux décemment pas enquêter sur Drago, dans son dos, après ce qu'il a fait pour toi, non ? De toute manière, j'ai l'impression que nous ne verrons pas le fond de l'affaire. Bref, ce secret a l'air important pour lui, alors sois une brave fille, comme tu sais l'être, et abandonne l'enquête. Tu peux considérer ça comme un renvoi de nimbus, tu lui rends service à ton tour. Tu lui laisses son secret, auquel il a l'air de tenir – tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit qu'il était même allé jusqu'à pleurer ! – et tu abandonnes l'enquête._

_De mon côté, je verrai ce que je ferai, ça me concerne. Dans le meilleur des cas, je te tiendrai au courant. Car, bien entendu, moi je suis libre d'enquêter, toi tu as… Comment dire ? Un devoir moral envers lui. Oui, parfaitement, un devoir moral. Alors laisse juste tomber l'enquête, ok ?_

_J'attends ton hibou._

_PNP_

**Lettre de Selene Zabini-Wright à Hermione Weasley-Granger**

_Zabini's Manor, le 20 mars 2019_

_Bonjour,_

_Ma lettre doit vous surprendre, nous ne nous connaissons pas vraiment après tout, mais j'ai le sentiment que je dois vous écrire instamment. Nous nous sommes vues, il y a peu lors de la journée porte ouvertes de l'école de nos enfants, et je me souviens que vous m'avez surprise en train d'agir de manière pour le moins étrange… Je m'en excuse et m'en explique. Mon entrée en matière va vous sembler surprenante, mais je dois tout d'abord vous dire que j'ai un don de Troisième œil extrêmement développé, qui me permet assez naturellement de voir au-delà du réel – l'avenir, le passé, les présages, mais également les essences magiques. Ainsi, l'autre jour, j'étais en train de sonder votre magie, ainsi que celle de Drago Malefoy. Croyez bien que je m'en excuse, c'est extrêmement gênant et pour le moins malpoli. Pour tout vous dire, Pansy Parkinson m'a confié qu'elle avait découvert que mon ami vous avait sauvé la vie – oui, je pense bien que vous devez être déstabilisée que tant de gens le sachent, si vite, et j'aurais de loin préféré demeurer ignorante, mais le fait est là. Et je me suis remémorée une impression que vous m'aviez laissée, au Nouvel an. Je pense que je vous dois la vérité, et je vous laisse en faire ce que vous voulez, notamment par rapport à Drago. Un lien très puissant, composé d'ancienne magie, vous relie à lui : vous avez une dette de sorcier envers Drago. Ce n'est pas évident à deviner même pour les concernés, d'autant que je sais que vous ne connaissez votre sauvetage que depuis peu…J'avais senti ce lien, il y a quelques mois, et j'en suis à présent certaine. Par ailleurs, je ne peux vous cacher que c'est de la magie très vivace ; Drago s'est sacrifié pour vous sauver, il n'a pas hésité alors que les retombées auraient pu être terribles. Cet acte est pur, et rend votre lien d'autant plus tangible. Je pensais juste qu'il était de mon devoir de vous en informer, et je m'excuse encore d'avoir fouillé votre magie pour vérifier mon hypothèse._

_Une dernière chose, il me semble important de préciser que cette dette vous lie à Drago à vie, peu importe ce que vous ferez pour lui. Votre lien est plus puissant que ce que je pensais, à tous égards._

_J'espère que mes informations vous serviront._

_Selene Zabini_

Jane Rosier reposa les deux lettres en affichant une moue pour le moins déconcertée. Elle releva le regard vers Hermione, assise face à elle dans la salle sombre et enfumée du Chaudron Baveur. La brunette mordillait nerveusement la paille qui plongeait dans son verre déjà vide, clairement préoccupée.

.- Bon, soupira Jenny. Voilà autre chose…

.- Effectivement.

.- C'est embêtant, ça ? demanda-t-elle, indécise.

.- Je ne sais pas encore, marmonna Hermione, l'air maussade.

Jenny s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise et observa attentivement les deux lettres qu'avait reçues son amie. Lorsqu'elle celle-ci s'était présentée à son bureau de secrétaire, la mine sombre, la jeune femme avait tout de suite compris que l'instant fugace de sérénité dont elles avaient toutes deux joui s'était envolé.

.- D'après ce que je lis, Pansy ne connaît pas les conclusions de la femme de Blaise, ajouta Hermione.

.- Tu crois ?

.- Je pense que Selene lui avait confié ses soupçons mais qu'elle ne m'avait pas encore « vérifiée », si l'on peut dire. Dans sa lettre Pansy a l'air de croire qu'en rendant un service important à Drago, ici en abandonnant l'enquête, ma dette serait effacée.

.- J'ai l'impression que l'idée que tu aies le moindre lien privilégié avec lui l'agace.

.- Pas faux, déjà au collège elle me jalousait d'être son souffre-douleur, plaisanta Hermione, acerbe.

Elle se tut un instant, passant ses mains fraîches sur ses joues surchauffées par l'émotion. Jenny pinça les lèvres, elle n'aimait pas voir son amie prise entre deux feux. Ce n'était pas bon pour elle, pas sain. Elle se reprochait confusément d'avoir encouragé Hermione à s'engager dans une voie aussi périlleuse, aussi bien pour l'enquête que d'un point de vue sentimental. Car il ne fallait pas se voiler la face, tout semblait s'embrouiller et se complexifier à mesure que le temps passait, et ce de manière inéluctable.

.- Dans sa lettre, Selene a l'air d'avoir découvert que ta dette est une dette à vie, murmura Jenny.

.- Génial.

Hermione grimaça.

.- Jen', je la sens mal cette histoire.

.- Bon, voyons… Que vas-tu faire ? Pour l'enquête, d'abord.

.- Eh bien… C'est ennuyeux. J'ai un cas de conscience qui va grandissant par rapport à Malefoy, mais d'autre part, j'aurais vraiment du mal à laisser tomber. Et Pansy n'est pas obligée de savoir ce que je décide.

.- Bien répondu, approuva Jenny, faussement enjouée.

Elle se doutait bien qu'Hermione ne lâcherait pas l'affaire, tout comme elle-même n'abandonnerait pas. Elles étaient toutes deux déjà trop impliquées, il était absurde de supposer qu'elles pouvaient tout laisser en plan et ignorer ce mystère qui les préoccupait depuis maintenant plusieurs mois.

.- Donc, que va-t-on faire ? poursuivit Jenny.

.- Poursuivre, bien sûr, déclara Hermione sur le ton de l'évidence. Je vais tenter de voir Neil Dodge, qu'il m'éclaire un peu sur les bouleversements qui ont agité les Malefoy lorsqu'il les fréquentait encore. Ça devrait nous éclairer sur beaucoup de points. Sinon il faut aussi en savoir plus sur Yaxley… J'imagine qu'une dernière descente au Département des mystères s'impose. Et enfin, il me reste cette piste étrange, suggérée par Kingsley Shacklebolt.

.- Le chef des aurors ?

.- Oui, il m'avait accompagnée à Azkaban. Il a demandé à Harry de me suggérer de parler à Narcissa Malefoy.

.- Intéressant… Et Harry d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là ?

.- Je l'ignore, et ça m'inquiète. Il a l'air terriblement soupçonneux, et j'ai comme l'impression que notre petite enquête comme nos autres affaires ne pourront rester secrètes qu'un temps limité.

.- Ce qui veut dire qu'il faut se presser.

.- Exactement.

Les deux amies se turent à nouveau pour prendre la pleine mesure des évènements. Ce qu'elles avaient pris au début pour une petite enquête distrayante était devenu au fil du temps un véritable mystère auquel elles s'étaient attachées et qu'elles désespéraient de percer. De plus, elles n'étaient plus complètement indifférentes aux personnes qui y étaient impliquées, elles avaient pu se rendre compte du poids du secret qui les rongeait et elles les fréquentaient à présent directement. D'une part la famille Malefoy, de l'autre Neil Dodge, Willehm…

Derrière elles, un vacarme se fit entendre. Un groupe de gobelins se disputait vivement autour d'une partie de jeu de cartes sorcier qui tournait à l'aigre. Un vampire de passage qui était assis plus loin, sirotant une liqueur de sang, leur lança un regard mauvais, tout en retroussant ses canines. Bientôt, le calme revint dans l'antique bar et le niveau sonore des conversations se stabilisa. Ramenant son regard vers sa propre table, Hermione reprit :

.- Jenny, je me demandais… On va jusqu'au bout de l'enquête, mais j'aimerais bien qu'on ne révèle pas la vérité à tout prix. Tu comprends ? En fonction de ce que l'on découvrira…

.- Je comprends Hermione. Je sais que tu te sens gênée, et j'ai moi aussi le sentiment que si cette histoire est cachée, c'est pour une bonne raison. Néanmoins, est-ce que tu aurais la conscience tranquille de savoir où se trouve Lucius, pourquoi les Malefoy n'ont pas tous été jugés – et ce même si tu t'es entichée d'un Malefoy – bref tout le fond de l'histoire et de ne rien révéler. Sans vouloir t'offenser, ça te ferait la complice du Ministère, souligna Jenny.

.- Je le sais bien ça, Jane Rosier. Je le sais suffisamment, maugréa la brune.

.- Ok. Bon, on continue et l'on avise à la fin, c'est ça le plan ?

.- Tu en as un meilleur ?

.- … Non.

.- Bien, passons à présent à l'autre ordre du jour…

.- Ta dette ?

.- Quoi d'autre ?

.- Tu devrais faire croire à Parkinson que tu abandonnes, elle arrêtera de fureter autour de toi, suggéra Jenny. Et elle croira la dette annulée – j'ai comme l'impression que Selene Zabini ne lui dira pas le fond de l'histoire.

.- Espérons.

.- Bien, comment te sens-tu par rapport à cette histoire ? Déjà lorsque tu avais appris que tu devais la vie à Malefoy, la nouvelle t'avait passablement bouleversée. Pour preuve, tu t'es jetée dans ses bras après l'avoir accablé de reproches – drôle de manière de le remercier, se moqua la jeune Rosier.

.- Jen' !

.- Relativise Hermione, ce n'est pas si terrible.

.- J'imagine.

.- Bien, comment ressens-tu cette dette ?

.- Étrangement. Cela va à peu près totalement à contre-courant de la relation que je voulais avoir avec Malefoy. Je veux laisser les choses évoluer d'elles-mêmes et voilà que je découvre un lien à vie. Je ne veux pas de promesses, et nous voilà reliés par de l'ancienne magie, rien de moins. Je m'attache doucement à Malefoy, mais voilà que j'apprends que ma vie durant je devrai lui être redevable – pas qu'il en soit responsable, on ne décide pas de la création d'une dette.

.- Et… Est-ce que tu parviens à te projeter avec lui ?`

.- Justement, non. Ou du moins pas encore… Je n'en sais rien Jen', je suis perdue.

.- Je veux bien le croire.

.- Toujours est-il que ça me fait peur. Tu dois bien le savoir, toi, ce genre de lien influence les relations entre deux personnes et…

Hermione se mordit les lèvres. Sa tête tournait à mesure que les doutes surgissaient dans son esprit. Une légère nausée la saisit.

.- Tu as peur que ce que tu ressens pour Malefoy ne soit pas naturel, que tes sentiments soient influencés par cette dette ? Que ton attirance pour lui soit factice ? hasarda Jenny, guère convaincue. Hermione, je t'en prie…

.- Non, tu as parfaitement compris. Ça me rend malade de l'imaginer…

.- Hermione…

Jenny se pencha au travers de la table et saisit la main de son amie. Elle la caressa doucement de son pouce et lui offrit un sourire encourageant.

.- Hermione, Malefoy et toi aviez déjà une alchimie étrange bien avant qu'il ne te sauve. Qui plus est, cette relation spéciale qui s'instaure lorsqu'une dette magique est contractée, ne tient-elle pas tout simplement de la relation particulière qu'entretiennent déjà ses deux membres ? Je veux dire, on ne sauve pas la vie de quelqu'un indifféremment, et la personne sauvée ne peut rester insensible à son sauveur. Quoi qu'il arrive, il faut que quelque chose existe déjà au préalable, amitié, amour, haine, tout sauf l'indifférence. Et ce n'est justement pas le cas pour Malefoy et toi. Les liens magiques que scelle la dette ne servent qu'à consolider cette relation, ils ne modifient rien.

.- Jenny, tu dis ça pour me rassurer… J'ai une dette magique envers Malefoy, je suis liée à lui pour toujours. Je n'aime pas cet aspect, j'ai l'impression d'être enchaînée. Et si… Si ça ne marchait plus ? Nous deux, c'est peut-être juste une passade. Je veux dire, c'est tellement invraisemblable, j'ai encore du mal à le concevoir.

.- Et si ce n'était justement pas qu'une passade ?

.- Jenny, imagine que tout finisse, imagine que, je ne sais pas, je me remette avec Ron et…

.- Foutaises !

.- Je ne sais pas, ça ne me dérange pas de remplir ma dette, ce qu'a fait Malefoy pour moi m'étonne toujours autant et m'impressionne. Je ne suis pas sûre que j'aurais pu en faire autant. Mais … Est-ce que je dois lui dire ?

.- Pardon ?

.- Pour la dette, je dois lui dire ?

.- À toi de décider, Hermione.

La jeune femme se prit la tête entre les mains. Elle se sentait perdue, divisée. À l'instant, la seule envie qui la tenaillait était justement d'aller rejoindre Malefoy et de tout oublier. De ne plus se poser de questions, de ne plus réfléchir à la meilleure solution. C'était justement ce qu'elle aimait avec lui, cet aspect instinctif, ensemble ils ne portaient plus de masques, ils s'échappaient du présent. Elle sentit Jenny se lever et venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle. La main fraîche de son amie sur sa joue lui fit du bien. Hermione releva les yeux, et vit que Jenny l'observait attentivement.

.- Hermione, il y a quelque chose que je veux te demander…

.- Vas-y.

.- Dis-moi, tu ne penses pas que… Que tu es en train de tomber sérieusement amoureuse de Malefoy ?

Hermione resta muette, les yeux agrandis d'étonnement. Elle secoua plusieurs fois la tête, de gauche à droite, l'air de ne pas y croire.

.- Non, je… Non. Je ne pense pas…

.- Je te crois, sourit Jenny, mais… Garde ça à l'esprit, malgré tout. Ça pourrait te prendre par surprise.

Hermione roula des yeux et fit une légère tape sur la tête de son amie, laquelle éclata de rire. Elle fut néanmoins satisfaite de constater que la brune gardait un sourire rêveur aux lèvres.

**o**O**o**

**End :) of the chapter …**

Brefouille, j'espère vraiment que vous avez aimé, ou au moins apprécié, que je ne vous ai pas trop paumé, tout ça.

Alors la réaction de Pansy (héhé) comme promis, Astoria et Théo, un Harry soupçonneux et acerbe, un peu de romance en filigrane… Et la nouvelle donne de mon histoire (que j'avais déjà prévu depuis belle lurette, je vous rassure) : _la Dette de sorcier._

Bon, j'attends vos avis, même si ceci est un détail prévu depuis longtemps, annoncé parfois lors de mes descriptions de notre petit couple, et qui a son rôle à jouer … ;)

J'attends vos** gentils adorables merveilleux petits messages bouillonnants de tendresse ou critique **(_rayez la mention inutile_).

Merci de m'avoir lue !

Bises à toutes et à tous !

_See ya'_

**Olivia, **_**alias**_** Stellmaria**


	26. Chapitre XXVI

**Adolescences tardives**

**Disclaimer:** Tout à JKR, sauf les personnages sortis de mon imagination...

**Pairing: **HGDM, what else?

Coucou tout le monde :D

Bon bon, un chapitre par mois, est-ce recevable selon vous ? De toute façon, je ne pense pas que je puisse faire mieux (et si j'allais plus vite, ce serait cool un temps, puis après y'aurait comme une faille temporelle, tout ça, un truc tragique).

En même temps, je cours après le temps (phrase sous-nulle, je sais). La prépa, bien sûr, les _DS-de-6-heures-ranafoutre-de-ton-samedi-matin_, les sous-week ends, les soirées khâgnes (quoi mardi soir ? Pas de souci ! Puis le lendemain, tu rampes un peu, et tu souhaites te téléporter à la fac), l'humour de khâgneux (éprouvant, surtout si toi t'as gardé ton humour de glandeuse et que tu piges que dalle), et les profs qui nous disent « novembre, c'est le mal » (en extrapolant sur notre propension à la déprime et aux envies de suicide quand il y aura ce foutu concours blanc, sur notre acné qui va proliférer, sur notre future obésité et notre célibat assuré. Ha ha.)

Puis des soucis de santé, aussi, youpi tralala, c'est trop cool x). Erf.

Tout ça pour dire que c'est trop la joie, enfin, presque. **Les vacances, ça fait du bien …**

Bon, je n'ai pas non plus envie de trop me plaindre là, de suite, sur ce chapitre (en même temps quand je vois des crétins à perruque blonde se faire nommer à 23 ans, sous diplômés, à des postes inaccessibles pour le commun de mortel qui trime et se trouve face à un vide existentiel en réalisant qu'il ne sait pas le moins du monde ce qu'il va faire de sa vie… J'adore.)

Joie, joie (je m'auto convainc). Donc en ce beau premier Novembre, **entre Halloween et la fête des morts**, voici donc le 26ème chapitre d'Adolescences Tardives, fic Potterienne s'il en est, car il y a quand même des choses dont la magie perdure :)

(à propos d'Halloween, y'avait une de ces brumes hier, un truc de fou. Limite flippant, hein.)

(et je viens de revoir Le Prisonnier d'Azkaban (en vf malheureusement), et youhouhou, je vais laisser tomber Proust pour me relire la série, je le sens bien xD)

En tout cas, merci merci merci de me suivre, d'être toujours au rendez-vous malgré ma lenteur, de me couvrir de jolis messages qui me font sourire bêtement devant mon ordi. J'aime, j'aime, j'aime.

* * *

Et rapport à la dette de sorcier du dernier chapitre, je précise juste que je me suis basée sur ce qui s'était passé entre Harry et Pettigrew, dans les vrais livres, donc j'espère qu'après réflexion, ça vous semble logique :) Et oui, cela sert l'histoire ;)

* * *

Bref bref, j'espère que vous aimerez la suite :D

Et un gros remerciement à **Queenz **pour sa relecture comme toujours impeccable ;)

Bonne Lecture !

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**

MiladyMOon : Mercii pour ta review ma belle :) Tes mots me font toujours aussi plaisir, c'est un véritable bonheur d'avoir ton avis, toi qui me connais, qui suis mon écriture depuis un bon nombre d'années déjà … De retrouver ce lien supplémentaire entre nous, fragment collégial mais absolument pas dépassé, car les rêveries n'ont pas d'âge … Je suis contente de t'extraire ainsi pendant quelques minutes du présent pour un retour dans cet univers que nous chérissons tant. Ainsi que tu l'exiges, la suite arrive, mais n'oublie pas que j'attends la tienne :p J'espère qu'elle te conviendra, et que quelques lumières se feront dans ton esprit car, ça y est, la fin arrive à grands pas, plus qu'un minuscule et terrifiant petit nombre de chapitres ! Plein de Bisouss, et bonne lecture :D

Juliette : Coucou ! Mercii pour la review, c'est un plaisir de te retrouver au fil des chapitres. Certes Hermione est de plus en plus perdue, la pauvre, je la malmène ;) Je suis ravie que tu aies aimé la scène de l'ascenseur, je m'étais dit qu'un endroit aussi confiné était le plus à même d'exacerber les tensions .. ! Quant à l'hypokhâgne, je m'accroche, heureusement que les vacances existent (en théorie, en fait xD) J'espère qua la suite te plaira ; )

Clem : Merci pour la review, je suis contente que le chapitre t'ait plu ( la légère appréhension après avoir déserté feufeu aussi longtemps ). Le lien que suppose la dette de sorcier est effectivement plutôt fort, et sera déterminant (mais je n'en dis pas plus ;p). Quant à Pansy, c'est indubitablement son fort de mettre des bâtons dans els roues des autres, c'est une empêcheuse de tourner en rond comme on les aime ;) Quant au secret des Malefoy, il commence à devenir plus clair dans ce chapitre… Mais pas totalement encore xD J'espère que tu aimeras ! Des Bisous

Fantomlady : Coucou, toi ! Non, ne crains rien, je ne suis jamais furieuse de découvrir de nouvelles revieweuses (faute de nouvelle lectrice, apparemment xD) Le mal est réparé (et peut continuer de l'être, hin hin… :p). En tout cas, je suis ravie de lire que tu es une lectrice de longue date, c'est flatteur. Je suis plus que ravie que mon histoire te plaise, merci beaucoup pour tes compliments. Quand à la suite de la fic, je compte bien ne pas lâcher l'affaire, même si forcément, ce sera plus compliqué avec cette hypokhâgne pour le moins prenante x). J'espère que la suite te plaira !

lili carter : Coucou :) Merci pour la review, je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic ( je ne me souviens plus si j'avais déjà lu tes reviews, il y a plein de « lili » parmi les lectrices xD). En tout cas j'espère que la suite te plaira ;)

The Vampire diaries : Hey, merci pour la review :) Je n'arrive pas à déterminer si tu es francophone ou anglophone (ce qui serait super flatteur en fait), donc je te réponds en français ;) Je suis contente que tu aimes mon histoire, et j'espère que la suite te plaira :)

Fanficxfleurdecerisier : Hulloo :) Merci beaucoup pour ton habituelle review, je suis toujours contente d'avoir ton avis ! Bref, je suis contente que ça t'ait plu. Effectivement, pas mal de révélations, qui complexifient encore les relations, niark niark ;p Astoria comme Théo sont effectivement un poil dépressifs x) Quant à Hermione, elle a des scrupules, mais elle reste elle-même, et l'enquête continue. Des révélations (encore) dans ce chapitre ;) (oui je fais ma pub xD). J'espère que ça te plaira :)

lou29 : Salut salut :) Merci pour ta review, c'est un roman très agréable à lire ;) Je suis contente que tu aies aimé, et mea culpa pour mes délais un peu étendus en ce moment (vive l'HK xD). Pour répondre à ta review (dans l'ordre), je t'avoue n'avoir absolument pas pensé à Twilight en faisant référence à un vampire (je ne suis pas une grande fan de cette saga vampiresque, à fort potentiel comique selon moi :D). J'étais plutôt dans la perspective Rowlingienne, qui fait elle-même plusieurs références à des vampires, ne serait-ce que dans ses premières descriptions de Rogue. De plus, le Chaudron Baveur est un lieu de passage, si on y croise des momies, pourquoi pas un vampire ? ;) Sinon, pour la scène de l'ascenseur, je suis contente que ça t'ait plu, je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire, hi hi. Les disputes, c'est rigolo :D Pour Astoria, prend patience, il va y avoir de jolies révélations dans ce chapitre, tu vas en savoir un peu plus sur ses relations avec Neil, promis. Harry, de son côté, commence à se méfier… Les soupçons se resserrent autour de notre petit couple ! Et enfin, la dette de sorcier, le point de mire du chapitre :) Pour tout te dire, ce sera assez crucial pour le dénouement de la fic, mais je n'en dis pas plus ;) Ne t'inquiètes pas pour les sentiments de nos deux jolis amoureux, j'ai bien éclairci la chose, il me semble ? Quant à l'enquête, forcément, elle ne s'arrête pas, je ne vous fais pas mariner depuis 25 chapitres pour rien xD Quant aux confidences, chaque chose en son temps. Bon j'espère que la suite te plaira, je n'ai pas été super rapide, mais pas trop lente non plus, j'espère :) J'attends ton avis ! Des Bisous

Lalaoui : Coucou ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise, merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments ça me fait vraiment plaisir :D Je suis contente que tu trouves que les différents aspects de mon histoire sont cohérents, enfin qu'ils forment réellement un histoire, c'est tout de même quelque chose d'important ! En tout cas j'espère que la suite te plaira ;)

* * *

_« __They don't know about us_

_Everyone's asleep when we play_

_Yeah the kids are all fucked up_

_Now it's too late to go_

_It's getting light out_

_I know you don't wanna_

_Sleep here alone_

_Just take it easy__»_

**_ Cobra Starship, **_**The Kids are all fucked up**_

_**

* * *

**_

**o**O**o**

**Chapitre XXVI**

**//** _Un deux trois, nous nous cachons dans les bois, un deux trois, aux faux-semblants nous sommes rois._**//**

**o**O**o**

Les rayons paresseux du soleil s'étiraient mollement dans la pièce, projetant en ombre chinoise les premières fleurs écloses de ce début de printemps sur le parquet parfaitement ciré de la salle de billard. Seul le bruit des boules qui roulaient sourdement troublait l'atmosphère paisible et douillette de cette fin d'après-midi. Blaise Zabini s'appliquait à viser les sphères les plus importantes de ce jeu modifié magiquement, car celles-ci ne pouvaient être poussées vers les cavités aux angles de la table de jeu que selon un certain ordre et pouvaient, si l'on ne respectait pas le protocole, s'élever de manière à ce qu'on ne puisse les toucher. Toute la technique résidait dans la capacité du joueur à endormir leur méfiance en faisant semblant de viser d'autres boules, et aiguisait de ce fait sa capacité à changer de cap rapidement pour envoyer ces boules roublardes rouler dans les trous et gagner les points désirés, doublant ainsi son adversaire de jeu.

Derrière le métis, deux petites personnes observaient d'un air apparemment subjugué le jeu du maître des lieux. Nero Zabini et Scorpius Malefoy semblaient particulièrement impressionnés par la dextérité de Blaise. Quelques secondes plus tard, celui-ci envoya la boule et deux autres par la même occasion rouler dans les trous, et se retourna d'un air relativement satisfait.

.- Voilà les gnomes, c'est comme cela que l'on joue. Je sais que le Quidditch vous semble bien plus excitant, mais c'est avec ce jeu-là que vous vous ferez un nom dans les salons pour gentilshommes – que vous finirez bien par fréquenter un jour ou l'autre.

Nero leva un sourcil circonspect.

.- Tu n'y vas pas souvent, toi.

.- Moi ? Oh, c'est qu'on me réclame, et il faut savoir se faire attendre, ironisa Blaise. Entre nous, ces salons sont barbants au plus haut point, mais il est important d'y paraître important.

.- Et si on s'en fiche, demanda Scorpius. Si on ne trouve pas si important d'y être important ?

.- Crois-moi, tu ne t'en ficheras pas, déclara Blaise, l'air presque sérieux.

Il rangea son bâton de jeu dans le réceptacle prévu à cet effet et fit un signe de tête aux enfants.

.- Chose promise, chose due. Bon, à présent, il va falloir déguerpir, j'ai des amis de mon âge à rejoindre.

Les deux amis sourirent en se remémorant que c'était Blaise qui avait insisté pour les emmener ici et qui avait prolongé la démonstration. Même s'il s'en cachait, il appréciait la compagnie des enfants. La légère tension qui régnait parmi les adultes avait également dû influencer son choix. Il fit signe à son fils de partir, mais alors que les deux enfants sortaient, il posa la main sur l'épaule de Scorpius, lui notifiant qu'il voulait lui parler.

.- Bon, gamin, passons aux choses sérieuses. En tant que parrain – je ne sais pas pour quelle raison ton père me fait confiance, mais les faits sont là – je dois veiller sur toi. Alors dis-moi un peu, comment te sens-tu ?

Le blondinet le regarda gravement, et l'espace d'un instant, Blaise eut l'impression que son meilleur ami lui faisait face. Il déglutit difficilement, ce n'était pas normal d'avoir autant de prestance à seulement sept ans, son propre fils en était encore à revenir couvert de boue presque toutes les fois où il sortait de la maison – bon Scorpius était également en piètre état lorsqu'il l'accompagnait. Mais cette attitude, ce sérieux… Un vrai Malefoy.

.- Je vais bien Blaise, ne t'en fais pas. Tu veux parler des problèmes de papa et maman ?

.- De quoi d'autre ? marmonna Blaise.

Scorpius arbora un sourire en coin, qui tenait plus de la grimace sur son visage qui se fermait.

.- Je… Je trouve ça dommage, mais je m'y attendais. Enfin non, pas vraiment, car je croyais que dans les familles comme la nôtre, on ne se séparait pas, déclara-t-il.

.- Ce n'est pas une règle mais c'est le cas.

.- Mais je trouvais ça triste, avant. Papa et Maman ne se parlaient plus beaucoup.

.- Et maintenant ?

.- Pas beaucoup plus en fait… grommela Scorpius. Mais ils ont l'air moins froids, et ils sont davantage gentils avec moi. J'y gagne, en fait.

.- Mmh, tu ne perds pas de vue ce qui peut t'avantager, remarqua Blaise.

.- C'est toi qui me l'as appris, parrain.

Blaise sourit alors que Scorpius le regardait, narquois. Un vrai Malefoy. Il ne laissait rien voir, et s'il était peiné, ça ne regardait que lui, songea le métis. Il se doutait bien que le gamin s'en remettrait, il était fait d'acier trempé. Toutefois, il avait l'impression que le garçonnet était beaucoup plus tendre et sensible que ne l'avait été son père, et il avait bon espoir de voir une page se tourner avec cette nouvelle génération. Ignorant la grimace de son filleul, il lui ébouriffa ses cheveux couleur de blé.

.- Bon, va donc rejoindre ma crapule de fils. Et n'oublie pas que tu peux venir me voir, tu n'es pas obligé de me parler, mais juste, n'hésite pas…

L'héritier Malefoy laissa un instant tomber le masque et un sourire plus doux se peint sur son visage.

.- J'y penserai.

Et, trop droit pour son âge, il sortit de la pièce, laissant Blaise seul. Celui-ci s'accorda quelques secondes, puis sortit à son tour, allant rejoindre sa propre génération, qui avait profité de l'atmosphère plus douce pour s'installer en terrasse. Ombragés par des bouleaux bourgeonnants, les adultes discutaient avec une apparente tranquillité, commodément éparpillés dans des fauteuils d'osier sur la vaste terrasse de pierre surélevée qui donnait sur une pièce d'eau limpide. Dans leurs mains, des bouteilles de Bierraubeurre largement entamées permettaient une certaine langueur, et Blaise retint un ricanement en voyant un certain nombre de cadavres de bouteilles sur la table basse. Il s'affala lourdement dans un des sièges et saisit une boisson, qu'il décapsula négligemment de sa baguette. Après avoir bu une longue gorgée, il jeta un regard en coin vers son meilleur ami, qui l'observait ironiquement.

.- Un souci Malefoy ?

.- Je me demandais juste comment s'était passé ta leçon.

.- Fort bien, ils ont saisi l'importance de fréquenter les bons cercles et de se donner du mal non seulement pour y entrer mais pour en être le point de mire, déclara Blaise d'une voix laconique.

.- Et tu ne leur as pas précisé que tu t'en étais fait chasser ?

.- Bien sûr que non, j'ai prétexté que je me faisais languir.

.- Zabini, tu as un certain art pour transformer la réalité, se moqua Drago.

.- Merci du compliment. De toute façon, c'est un pieux mensonge, du moment qu'ils ont compris le point principal : apprendre à jouer au billard.

.- Naturellement.

Ils échangèrent un regard railleur puis Blaise laissa glisser ses yeux à la gauche de son meilleur ami. Astoria était là, à nouveau. Pâle, les traits fatigués, l'habit morne, elle esquissait malgré tout un maigre sourire à l'entente des piques de son mari et de son ami. La situation était étrange, mais le jeune homme devait bien constater que tous faisaient des efforts, et que l'après-midi n'était peut-être pas perdue. Les gestes et les paroles manquaient de naturel, mais témoignaient d'une bonne volonté qui laissait espérer la fin de cette mauvaise période.

.- Où sont les enfants, Blaise ? demanda son épouse.

Aucune idée, avoua celui-ci. Sans doute dans la chambre de Nero, à moins qu'ils n'aient à nouveau décidé de converser avec l'aïeul du tableau du troisième, tu sais ce vieux Montrose.

.- Tant qu'ils ne recommencent pas à négocier une chevauchée avec les centaures, grimaça Selene.

.- Ils ne devraient pas, intervint Astoria. J'ai lieu de croire que Scorpius a conçu de leur mésaventure une certaine antipathie à leur égard.

.- C'est plutôt légitime, n'importe qui serait énervé par un tel épisode, se faire attacher à un arbre tout l'après midi, à vingt pieds de hauteur…

.- Ils en ont tellement honte que cette anecdote nous donne un joli moyen de pression, plaisanta Blaise.

Selene roula des yeux et fit un clin d'œil à son mari. Celui-ci, taquin, lui envoya un baiser qu'elle saisit de la main. Leur couple était sans aucun doute fort et fait pour durer, et le jeune homme s'en félicitait. Il ne pouvait se passer de sa femme, et il ne doutait pas qu'ils étaient tous deux parfaitement accordés, donnant l'impression, selon l'expression moldue, d'être sur la même longueur d'ondes. Il avait trouvé celle qu'il lui fallait… Son regard d'ébène passa lentement sur les visages de ses amis. Drago et Astoria faisaient plus ou moins bonne figure, et il s'amusa un instant de remarquer que le couple Nott semblait les surveiller avec attention. Théodore posait un regard inquiet sur Astoria, et Blaise fronça légèrement les sourcils en remarquant que son visage avait revêtu un air amer qu'il ne lui avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Blaise ne se souvenait que trop bien des problèmes qu'avait endurés le jeune Nott et de sa propension à la déprime. Adolescent solitaire et taciturne, il était devenu un jeune homme mal assuré. Il semblait s'être enfin pleinement assumé depuis quelques années, devenant accompli et maître de lui-même, mais cette vague de mélancolie sur son visage n'était pas des plus rassurantes. Blaise observa Astoria, sa peau pâle, ses traits tirés… Il savait que Theodore et Astoria avaient toujours été des amis très liés, notamment par leurs centres d'intérêt et leurs faiblesses, mais il espérait que ce qu'il voyait à présent n'était qu'une conséquence sans importance de cette mauvaise passe.

Pansy, de son côté, semblait scruter Drago. Ses lèvres cramoisies étaient serrées, et elle-même paraissait tendue. Blaise réalisa alors que le problème qui gangrenait leur groupe ne venait pas uniquement du couple Malefoy, chacun d'entre eux en était au contraire un facteur. Chacun d'entre eux jouait un double jeu, servant ses propres intérêts, scrutant son voisin, menant sa propre politique. C'était cet amalgame de tensions et de non-dits qui les éloignaient. Cet étranglement de la confiance, qui n'était plus qu'une ombre fugitive, telle un souvenir. Surprenant un regard de Selene, il lui sourit. Celle-ci, rassurante, lui saisit la main et la serra doucement, l'apaisant immédiatement.

.- Eh bien, quel silence, tenta-t-il, je trouve que nos petites réunions perdent en gaîté. C'est d'un sinistre …

.- On sent bien que c'est navrant pour toi, railla Pansy.

.- Parfaitement Pan, enfin, notre credo n'était-il pas de laisser nos problèmes de côté lorsque nous sommes ensemble ? De s'amuser et de profiter de la vie tout simplement ?

.- Et si le problème est interne ? insinua Astoria, la voix vaguement acide.

.- Alors on l'étouffe, déclara le jeune homme, voulant couper court aux protestations. Enfin Asto, un peu de feu, je te trouve triste à mourir. Drago, sors-moi donc quelque chose de plus fort, vous êtes tous d'un ennui, c'est atroce.

Il grimaça dramatiquement tout en avalant une longue rasade de bière. Un sourire en coin se fraya sur son visage en voyant que ses amis semblaient enfin réagir.

.- Tu exerces ton pouvoir de maître des lieux et nous plies à ton caprice, ironisa Theodore.

.- C'est une bonne idée ça, Theo ! Voilà, les jeux sont faits ; je suis donc votre seigneur, et vous, ô vils courtisans, obéissez-moi, je veux des rires et point de rancune, et de l'amitié avant toute chose. Sinon, déguerpissez céans.

Et Blaise paracheva sa tirade en se levant et en les menaçant par des gestes de bouffon de théâtre, usant de sa bouteille de bière en lieu et place d'épée. Un rire nerveux ne tarda pas à secouer l'assemblée et les visages s'éclairèrent enfin sincèrement. Le métis échangea un regard complice avec Selene, et alors que celle-ci invoquait de nouvelles bouteilles, il contempla avec ravissement ses amis reprendre vie et couleur et s'animer, enfin.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, alors qu'ils s'étaient réfugiés à l'intérieur, car les nuits restaient froides, Blaise se retrouva esseulé sur la terrasse, savourant une cigarette dont le bout rougeoyait dans la brise qui s'était levée. Il sentit quelqu'un s'accouder à côté de lui et sourit largement à son meilleur ami emmitouflé dans une épaisse cape de vison noire, fermée par d'élégantes attaches d'argent en forme de faucons.

.- Par Merlin Blaise, tu es génial, commenta Drago. Je m'incline, tu as brillamment réussi à sauver cette soirée, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire.

.- J'ai toujours su que j'étais un génie, approuva simplement le jeune homme. Néanmoins, ravi de te voir de retour parmi nous. Et Astoria également, à l'occasion.

.- Ta petite lettre de la dernière fois m'a fait me sentir ingrat envers toi et les autres.

.- Ah oui, cette lettre. Tu ne trouves pas que je suis excellent lorsque je m'énerve ?

.- Motivant serait le mot exact, sourit Drago en allumant négligemment une cigarette. Mais de toute façon, tu t'imagines bien que je ne t'aurais pas abandonné si facilement.

.- Je l'espère bien. Enfin, l'important est que tu sois là, et d'une humeur relativement joyeuse qui plus est.

.- Comme tu le vois, j'ai exaucé ta requête.

.- Et Pansy ? Tu lui as parlé ?

.- Hmm oui, hésita Drago, nous avons parlé.

Il tira une bouffée et un nuage de fumée s'envola vers les jardins en de lentes circonvolutions. Le blond resta silencieux, comme s'il choisissait scrupuleusement les mots qu'il allait utiliser.

.- Vous avez parlé, répéta Blaise. Et ?

.- Zabini, je ne sais pas de quelle manière, mais Pansy sait que j'ai sauvé Granger, gronda l'héritier Malefoy, la mine sévère.

Il tourna pleinement son visage vers son ami. Blaise l'observait d'un air incrédule, sa cigarette en suspens à mi-chemin de sa bouche.

.- Eh quoi ! Tu penses que je lui ai dit ? Ne sois pas ridicule, c'est à peine si je songe encore à ce… Détail.

.- Désolé, je ne voulais pas t'accuser, soupira Drago. Je me demandais juste de quelle manière elle le savait.

.- Ce n'est pas important, ça. Comment l'a-t-elle prit, plutôt ? Mal, j'imagine.

.- Assez oui. Là, elle est encore furieuse après moi, à part lorsqu'elle boit apparemment car dans de tels moments elle devient franchement affectueuse avec tout le monde.

Blaise sourit d'un air entendu. Il jeta un coup d'œil par-delà son épaule. Au travers des baies vitrées, il pouvait voir le salon largement éclairé où ses amis ainsi que sa femme étaient mollement affalés sur des sofas. Un jeu de cartes abandonné gisait sur le sol et la musique d'un groupe sorcier des années soixante sortait langoureusement d'un gramophone.

.- Sinon, Blaise, il y a autre chose dont je voudrais te parler, continua Drago.

.- Vas-y.

.- Je… Je ne sais pas trop comment dire ça, j'ai perdu l'habitude.

.- Accouche, vieux.

.- Je suis plus ou moins en relation avec Granger, marmonna le blond, ses joues pâles se colorant légèrement à la lumière des vitres.

.- Attends, tu rougis ou quoi ? s'étonna Blaise, choqué.

.- La ferme Zabini, grimaça Drago.

.- Et tu… Par Salazar, tu veux dire que tu sors avec Hermione Granger, _la_ Hermione Granger ?

.- Allez, dis-le encore plus fort, maugréa Drago. Non je ne sors pas avec elle dans le sens strict du terme, sauf que l'on fait tout comme si l'on sortait ensemble. Mais elle a du mal à envisager cette idée, moi aussi d'ailleurs.

.- Merlin… Si l'on m'avait dit ça…

.- … Tu ne l'aurais pas cru, oui je sais, moi non plus.

Blaise resta coi quelques secondes.

.- Astoria le sait ?

.- Non, et je te prierai de ne pas lui dire. Je vais, bien entendu, lui en parler, mais plus tard, ok ? Ce n'est même pas sûr que ça dure avec Granger même si…

Quoi ?

.- Je n'en sais rien, c'est étrange, mais je l'aime bien. Beaucoup même. Elle me fait rire, et j'aime la regarder, être en sa présence. Je me sens bien avec elle. Elle est fascinante comme fille.

.- Heureusement que tu lui as sauvé la vie, hein ? railla Blaise.

.- Zabini…

.- Ose me dire le contraire. Bon, je tente de digérer la nouvelle : Granger et toi êtes ensemble. .- Ok. Bon, ça se voyait venir. En même temps, vous n'avez jamais su vous comporter normalement, vous deux.

.- Tu le vis bien ?

.- Quoi, ton « couple » ? ironisa Blaise. C'est bon, je ne suis pas en sucre. Je pense même que ça peut être intéressant, la Grangie et toi. Bon ça va être compliqué lorsque vous déciderez de ne plus vous voir en cachette mais en public.

.- Ne m'en parle pas.

.- Aha, ça veut dire que tu l'as déjà envisagé ! pointa le jeune homme.

Blaise observa d'un air rieur son meilleur ami. Malgré sa mine renfrognée, Drago ne parvenait pas à dissimuler un sourire ravi. Le métis se sentait fier de lui, il avait l'impression de le voir grandir, évoluer. Lui qui était resté si longtemps figé en pleine représentation, imitant son père par peur de vivre pour lui-même, s'animait enfin. Et si Granger en était le facteur… Alors qu'importe, la vie avait au moins le mérite d'être surprenante.

**o**O**o**

Neil Dodge repéra rapidement la brunette lorsqu'il pénétra dans la salle bruyante du Chaudron Baveur. Le pub était exceptionnellement bondé et des groupes de supporters de Quidditch fêtaient bruyamment la victoire de leur équipe dans le match qui avait opposé les joueurs anglais à l'équipe néerlandaise, redoutable adversaire. Néanmoins, malgré la masse de jeunes et de moins jeunes sérieusement avinés, la jeune femme se détachait à un rebord isolé du bar, observant d'un air hâbleur les autres consommateurs revivre intensément les dernières heures de jeu. Il lui adressa un signe de tête lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, et après avoir fait signe au barman de leur préparer deux boissons, il se fraya un passage et s'assit sur un tabouret miraculeusement libre.

.- Bonsoir, Neil, sourit Hermione. Je suis contente que vous soyez venu.

.- Je ne suis pas du genre à me dédire, remarqua l'Américain.

.- Je n'en doute pas. Vous avez donc bien prolongé votre séjour ?

.- Comme vous le voyez, oui.

.- Astoria Malefoy … ?

Neil sourit d'un air vague, sa main passant sur son menton mal rasé.

.- Elle a bien voulu me revoir, et m'a dit la vérité. Pour son couple. Elle va divorcer.

.- Je sais… murmura Hermione.

.- Vraiment ? C'est étonnant puisque la presse n'a pas encore saisi l'affaire. Mais c'est vrai que vous travaillez avec ce Malefoy.

.- Oui, c'est cela, approuva la jeune femme, s'en voulant pour sa bourde. En tout cas je suis ravie de vous revoir, Harry sera heureux de savoir que vous êtes toujours ici. Vous aviez bien discuté lors du gala, il me semble ?

.- Notre inimitié commune à l'égard de Malefoy a sans nul doute tissé des liens de sympathie mutuelle. Et de plus votre ami est de très bonne compagnie. Comment va-t-il ?

.- Bien, toujours très occupé à son poste d'auror.

.- J'ai entendu dire que le chef des aurors, Shacklebolt, allait se présenter pour être Ministre ?

.- C'est vrai, d'où une certaine effervescence au Ministère.

.- Les périodes d'élections sont toujours ainsi, surtout depuis que l'on a décidé de mêler le vote populaire au choix du Ministre.

.- C'est une réforme très importante.

.- Étant Américain, je ne peux que la soutenir.

Le barman au crâne de plus en plus dégarni arriva et leur déposa deux chopes pleines de bière irlandaise. Neil sortit une poignée de pièces d'une bourse attachée au revers de sa cape et la remit au vieil homme lui indiquant de garder la monnaie. Puis il se tourna vers Hermione et leva sa boisson.

.- C'est moi qui invite, sourit-il, je le dois bien à l'une des seules amies que j'ai de ce côté de l'Atlantique.

.- Dit comme ça, c'est un peu attristant, grimaça Hermione.

.- Je fais dans la qualité, pas dans la quantité. Et je me suis permis de prendre deux Guinness pour être à contre-courant du nationalisme ambiant de ce bar.

.- Vous savez bien les effets du Quidditch.

.- Bien entendu, je suis moi-même un grand fan, mais là je ne me sens pas trop concerné par ce match – en fait, je dis ça mais c'est que je n'ai pas réussi à me procurer de place.

Hermione sourit dans sa main. L'Américain l'amusait.

.- Eh bien trinquons donc à… ?

.- Au Quidditch ?

.- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais moi-même fan, pointa la jeune femme.

.- Alors à ce cher Malefoy, qui m'offrit malgré lui une amie ? railla Neil.

.- Pourquoi pas…

Et ils burent de concert. Hermione sentait son pouls battre un peu trop vite, sans doute avait-elle le sentiment de duper Neil. Mais après tout, ne trompait-elle pas tout le monde ? Elle appréciait Neil, sa décontraction et son accent traînant n'étaient pas sans lui remettre en mémoire des souvenirs de ses années d'études, de l'immense brassage culturel dans lequel elle avait vécu à la Haye. Elle se souvenait particulièrement d'Emily, la jeune Américaine qu'elle fréquentait là-bas. C'était bien la première fois qu'Hermione avait fait primer une amitié féminine sur les autres, mais cette nouveauté lui avait fait du bien. Elle se souvenait également des autres, d'Edgar le français à la langue pendue et à la vanité exacerbée, et de Gonzague, le joyeux latino. Elle les avait finalement tous plus ou moins perdu de vue, les années passant, leurs vies qui s'étaient mêlées un instant bifurquant vers des voies différentes. La jeune femme se demanda s'il en était de même pour Neil et Astoria, si cela devait toujours fonctionner ainsi. Elle savait bien que si elle avait fait plus d'effort, elle aurait conservé ces amis, mais ne devait-il pas en être de la sorte ? Ou bien s'était-elle totalement fourvoyée en se renfermant avec les mêmes connaissances, ne profitant pas des opportunités qu'on lui offrait ? Gonzague… Elle se souvenait qu'il avait voulu un temps la séduire, mais qu'elle s'était cramponnée à son cocon habituel. Elle ne s'était pas demandée un instant ce qu'elle voulait réellement, mais était restée campée sur ses positions. À présent Malefoy représentait une certaine nouveauté, et elle lui avait offert sa chance. La jeune femme souffla doucement puis prit une gorgée de bière. Elle espérait que ce saut dans le vide ne l'emporterait pas. Pour l'instant, il la grisait.

Le duo resta une vingtaine de minutes à badiner, conversant de sujets divers et variés, et riant sous les plaisanteries. Ils observaient d'un œil hilare les supporters de plus en plus enivrés, et se contaient maintes anecdotes qui leur firent se connaître davantage. Hermione sut bientôt beaucoup à propos de la jeune sœur de Neil, Maddy, qui venait d'épouser un Argentin fantasque, au grand dam de son frère, et le jeune homme évoqua même Lilias, une femme qui avait longtemps partagé sa vie. En échange, Neil connut de nombreux détails croustillants sur les aventures de jeunesse d'Hermione et de ses deux meilleurs amis, de l'épisode du Troll au vol en sombral qu'ils avaient effectué, en passant par le coup de poing que l'adolescente d'alors avait administré à Drago Malefoy.

.- Sérieusement ? s'esclaffa Neil. Hermione, vous êtes mon héroïne !

.- C'est l'un des grands moments de gloire de ma vie.

.- Je n'en doute pas un instant. Par Morgane, vous devez vous remémorer ce souvenir à chaque fois que vous le voyez !

.- Pas exactement, mais je dois avouer que je suis particulièrement fière de moi, sourit Hermione.

Neil secoua la tête en souriant, comme s'il voulait garder à jamais l'anecdote à l'esprit. Hermione l'observa avec attention. Il la surprenait, il pouvait tout aussi bien être jovial et d'excellente compagnie et virer rapidement à un cynisme cruel. Qu'importait, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'apprécier sa compagnie, mais ce caractère séquencé l'intriguait. Il posa sa chope et s'essuyant les lèvres du bout des doigts, il reprit un air plus sérieux.

.- Hermione, vous m'aviez dit que vous vouliez me voir pour me poser des questions particulières. À présent que nous avons bien bavardé, je vous en prie, dites moi tout, vous avez aiguisé ma curiosité.

.- Pour tout vous dire, et sans m'embarrasser d'une entrée en matière hasardeuse, je voudrais que vous me disiez exactement pour quelle raison vous vous êtes brouillé avec les Malefoy, avec Astoria surtout. Pourquoi vous avez quitté l'Angleterre.

.- Effectivement, ce sont des questions personnelles, observa Neil, le visage fermé.

Hermione se mordit les lèvres. Mal-à-l'aise, elle focalisa son regard sur une goutte ambrée de bière, qui roulait insensiblement sur le verre de sa chope.

.- Bien entendu, je ne veux pas vous forcer à me répondre, reprit la jeune femme. Nous ne nous connaissons pas vraiment, après tout. Néanmoins vous devez savoir que ces informations sont importantes pour moi, il ne s'agit pas de curiosité déplacée, ajouta-t-elle en assurant sa voix.

.- Et pour quelle raison devez vous savoir ces faits personnels ? demanda Neil.

Hermione déglutit et tourna son regard vers lui. Sa peau basanée lui donnait un air vaguement menaçant tandis que la barbe qui piquetait ses joues participait à sa mine sombre. Seuls ses cheveux, à la couleur des sables mouvants, éclairaient un peu ce visage aguerri, où brillaient comme deux gemmes ses yeux légèrement enfoncés.

.- Je vais être honnête avec vous, mais j'espère bien que, de votre côté, vous saurez être discret.

.- Je m'y engage, assura Neil, la voix ferme.

.- Je mène actuellement une enquête officieuse pour le compte du Département de Justice Magique. Pour n'en dire que les grandes lignes, je dois découvrir d'une part pourquoi Drago Malefoy et le reste famille ont échappé à un quelconque procès, et de l'autre pourquoi Lucius Malefoy lui-même a renoncé à porter son procès en appel.

.- Et en quoi ma vie doit vous aider à découvrir ce que vous voulez savoir ?

.- Il semble que les faits se rejoignent aux alentours du 2 juin 2003. N'est-ce pas vers cette période que vous avez brusquement cessé tout commerce avec les Malefoy ?

.- Certes.

.- Aussi, vous comprendrez que la connaissance de tout ce qui a pu arriver à cette famille à cette période me permettrait sans doute de savoir la vérité sur cette affaire, une anecdote anodine peut très bien faire la lumière sur toute l'histoire.

Neil resta silencieux quelques instants, comme considérant ses options. Puis il reprit lentement :

.- Votre affaire m'intéresse, et à présent que vous m'en avez parlé, j'aimerais moi aussi savoir le fond de l'histoire. Même si ce que je vais vous dire ne m'est guère agréable, je vais vous aider.

.- Merci, Neil, sourit Hermione, sentant une vague de soulagement l'envahir. Alors, expliquez-moi tout d'abord vos relations avec Astoria Malefoy.

Son compagnon se tut pendant une minute, comme si les mots ne pouvaient passer le barrage de ses lèvres. Comme s'ils étaient enfermés depuis si longtemps que le secret était devenu leur forteresse.

.- Astoria et moi sommes des amis d'enfance, et des parents éloignés. Nous avons toujours été très liés, et nous passions nos étés ensemble tour à tour en Angleterre ou sur la côte Est des États-Unis.

.- Vous étiez davantage proche d'elle que de Daphné, par exemple ?

.- C'est vrai, opina-t-il. J'avais un an de plus qu'Astoria et un de moins que Daphné, mais je préférais de loin la cadette. Daphné Greengrass ne se joignait pas toujours à nos réunions estivales, et je la voyais moins. Et puis, la libéralité de mes parents, le fait que nous soyons Américains, ainsi que notre manque de convenance nous desservait à ses yeux.

.- Vous étiez de quel parti pendant la guerre ? demanda Hermione, la voix un peu gênée.

.- Celui de Dumbledore, répliqua aussitôt Neil, ses yeux brillant. Lorsque je dis qu'aux yeux de Daphné, notre famille était libérale, c'est dans tous les sens du terme.

.- Bien. Vous… Étiez-vous amoureux d'Astoria ?

.- … Oui.

La tête du jeune homme s'affaissa insensiblement, comme si à l'instar d'Achille, sa plus grande faiblesse venait d'être découverte. Hermione hésita un instant et, après un signe au barman de leur rapporter de quoi boire, elle saisit sa main durant une fraction de secondes, exerçant une pression amicale. Il la regarda avec un sourire.

.- Je n'ai pas besoin de tant d'attention, vous savez.

.- Peut-être, mais moi j'ai besoin de vous la donner, cette attention.

.- Alors merci. Vous pouvez continuer.

.- Bien. Dites-moi Neil ce que vous faisiez exactement pendant la guerre ? Fréquentiez-vous toujours Astoria ? Car c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle s'est liée avec les Malefoy.

.- Je ne l'ai plus vue pendant un certain temps, les frontières étaient fermées et moi, mineur. Nous entretenions une correspondance. Je n'appréciais pas du tout son rapprochement avec Drago Malefoy, et le condamnais, mais elle ne voulait rien entendre. Ses défauts qui étaient pour moi indéfendables, car il était l'incarnation du genre de sorcier que je détestais, ne la dérangeaient pas. Elle était d'un autre genre de famille.

.- Vous étiez jaloux ?

.- Extrêmement. Mais je me suis dit que dans ce contexte de guerre, ce que je croyais être un simple flirt serait passager. Je savais qu'une certaine ambiguïté existait déjà entre elle et moi et j'espérais bien la conquérir lorsqu'enfin, je pourrais la revoir.

.- Et vous l'avez revue dès la fin de la guerre ?

.- Un peu après, mais je prévoyais de faire mes études en Grande-Bretagne. En arrivant, je fus extrêmement désappointé de constater que Malefoy et elle étaient très proches.

.- La guerre avait dû les lier, commenta Hermione. Le confinement, la peur…

.- Vous parlez de quelque chose de vécu ?

.- Sans doute, tout le monde l'a vécu, sourit amèrement la jeune femme.

Le barman apporta alors la seconde tournée de boissons, mais aucun n'y toucha, trop distrait par ce plongeon en plein passé.

.- Vous avez donc décidé de rester auprès d'Astoria.

.- Naturellement. J'espérais bien qu'un jour, elle reviendrait de cet aveuglement qui me semblait évident. Par ailleurs Drago Malefoy ne tarda pas à voir clairement en moi et son antipathie primaire, la même que celle qu'entretenait Daphné à mon égard, se mua rapidement en haine tenace. Malgré tout, il toléra ma présence car il savait combien Astoria tenait à moi, et surtout parce qu'il savait à quel point elle l'aimait, lui. Il était sûr de son couple, et pensait avec raison se venger suffisamment en m'imposant sa vision. Je ne fis en fait qu'aggraver les choses. Si au début Astoria ne se détourna effectivement pas de Malefoy, je ne gagnais de sa part une attention autre qu'amicale que lorsque les procès commencèrent. Les traques, les condamnations, les cours de justice, les nuits blanches à préparer une défense, la peur de tout perdre, la tristesse de voir des connaissances disparaître… Et son mari qui était occupé, rongé par le procès de Lucius Malefoy, de son meilleur ami Blaise Zabini, des anciens Mangemorts ou enfants de Mangemorts, tout cela contribua à augmenter sa tendresse pour moi. La vieille ambiguïté revint, et nous flirtions trop près des limites. Je ne me posais pas de questions, j'étais égoïste, je n'avais aucun égard.

.- Vous étiez amoureux.

.- Certes, mais ça ne m'excuse pas. Astoria était enceinte à ce moment-là, et elle était d'autant plus émotive, ce dont je profitais presque sans scrupule. Il y avait des remous parmi les anciens mangemorts, et Malefoy était trop absent. Elle était jalouse, dépitée, elle me séduisait puis revenait vers son mari, lequel ne lui expliquait pas ses absences. Lui-même voyait bien que sa femme se rapprochait de moi et d'énormes disputes survinrent entre eux. Et là encore, insensé et fou d'elle, profondément égoïste, j'en ai profité.

La voix de l'Américain devenait cassée, comme si sa gorge se nouait. Une moue dégoûtée se peignait sur son visage, dégoût de lui-même et reproche éternel. Il but une rasade de bière et poursuivit, tandis qu'Hermione n'osait l'interrompre, ne pouvant croire qu'elle touchait au but, bouleversée également par cette face de l'histoire.

.- Nous étions alors à la fin du mois de mai 2003. J'ai… J'ai aidé les soupçons d'Astoria, je la poussais à douter de son mari, à croire qu'il allait voir ailleurs, que son instinct était juste. Je détestais alors Malefoy au plus haut point, bien plus que je ne le déteste aujourd'hui. J'étais cette époque convaincu qu'Astoria était entre les mains d'un meurtrier, d'un mangemort de la pire espèce. Je sais à présent combien je me suis trompé. Toujours est-il qu'un certain soir, et ce pouvait très bien être le 2 juin, je ne me souviens plus, nous nous sommes rapprochés bien plus que de coutume et… Malefoy nous a surpris. Dire qu'il était en colère… Moi-même il me terrifiait. Il s'en est pris à Astoria, pas physiquement, bien entendu, d'autant qu'elle était enceinte de huit mois, mais verbalement, leur dispute fut colossale. Enfin, disant qu'il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec _ça_, je me souviens très bien de sa mine écoeurée, il a transplané. Et Astoria n'a pas résisté. Elle était en larmes, folle de rage et de tristesse. J'ai voulu la réconforter, la prendre dans mes bras, mais à peine l'avais-je touchée qu'elle s'en est prise à moi. Elle m'en voulait furieusement, elle me détestait, et ce fut à notre tour de nous disputer. Je sentais bien que quelque chose s'était brisé, mais je m'accrochais, et j'en voulais à Malefoy, et à elle également, qui me rendait fou, qui ne m'avait rien accordé.

Neil déglutit et tourna un visage à faire peur vers Hermione. Elle comprit qu'il pouvait être dangereux, qu'il était gouverné par ses pulsions, qu'il était colérique. Qu'il en avait conscience. Un fou amoureux, un fou sentimental, un héros romantique désespérément aveugle.

.- C'est là que vous êtes parti, que les Malefoy vous ont banni…

.- Non, si seulement ç'avait été le cas… Je voulais prouver à Astoria que j'avais raison, que son époux n'en valait pas la peine, qu'il avait des activités pas claires. Alors j'ai lancé un sort de traçage et, sans écouter ses protestations, j'ai transplané, occultant le fait qu'elle était enceinte. Lorsque je suis arrivé, elle était livide et se tenait le ventre. Nous avions atterri au sommet de l'escalier d'entrée du Manoir Zabini. Je… J'ignore encore ce qui s'y tramait. Toujours est-il que nous pouvions voir dans le grand salon ouvert près de nous Drago Malefoy et Blaise Zabini en mauvaise position, tenus en joue par plusieurs sorciers revêtus de capes sombres, un immense basilic vert et argent dans le dos. En nous entendant arriver, ils ont bondi, et un sort de couleur verte a fusé vers nous. Je me suis accroupi en poussant Astoria derrière moi, pour la protéger et c'est alors que j'ai entendu un fracas terrifiant. Astoria avait… Elle avait dégringolé les escaliers, et son hurlement me glaça jusqu'aux os.

Hermione mit sa main devant sa bouche, un haut-le-cœur la prenant. La fausse-couche… C'était ça. C'était lui le coupable, et alors, la haine que lui portaient les Malefoy était compréhensible.

.- La suite est confuse, sans doute parce que je n'en ai jamais saisi le sens véritable. Astoria gisait à terre, j'étais figé, mortifié. Je croyais qu'elle était morte, je n'arrivais pas à la voir respirer, et la mare de sang qui s'élargissait autour d'elle la rendait incroyablement pâle. Les sorciers qui semblaient être des intrus se sont approchés, et Malefoy a pu voir sa femme inanimée en contrebas. Il devint fou de rage, mais les autres sorciers le moquaient. Zabini avait l'aspect terrible, ses yeux enragés me transperçaient. Je ne sais de quelle manière, ils ont réussi à se libérer, et une bataille a commencé. Je n'avais pas ma baguette, je ne pouvais y prendre part je… Je suis le mauvais de l'histoire, en fait.

.- Que s'est-il passé, ensuite ? s'enquit Hermione, ne relevant pas la dernière phrase de son vis-à-vis.

.- Je ne me souviens pas des paroles échangées, mais les discours des sorciers semblaient rendre Malefoy fou de rage. Ses doigts se crispaient sur sa baguette, on aurait dit qu'il voulait la casser. Puis… L'un des sorciers, il ressemblait à un rôdeur, comme s'il avait été traqué, a levé sa baguette, et un jet vert en est sorti.

.- Un informulé…

.- Sans le moindre doute. Ce jet était dirigé vers Astoria, et Malefoy, semblant sortir de ses gonds, alors que le sorcier le narguait, a, en une fraction de secondes, protégé sa femme et renvoyé le sort. L'instant suivant, le sorcier était mort, et Malefoy tétanisé. Il s'est malgré tout animé, et plus furieux que jamais, a prêté main-forte à Zabini. Tous les autres sorciers furent capturés et emmenés dans les cachots. Astoria fut envoyée à Ste Mangouste. Quant à moi… Malefoy, et plus tard Astoria, m'ont clairement fait comprendre de ne plus jamais reparaître devant eux.

Neil conclut son histoire en avalant à grandes goulées la fin de sa chope. Hermione se sentait bouleversée, cette histoire était bien plus tragique qu'elle ne l'imaginait. Et pourtant, elle ne saisissait pas le fin mot de l'affaire.

.- Vous ne les avez plus jamais revus jusqu'à cette année ?

.- Exactement. J'ai… Je ne me suis pas encore pardonné, et j'aurais obéi à leur ordre si je n'avais pas dû revenir ici pour la LSA. Pourtant cet intervalle de dix années, les souvenirs qui ressurgissaient, m'ont redonné espoir. Vous devez me croire fou.

.- On l'est tous.

.- Je ne sais pas si cette histoire va vous aider, mais vous la raconter m'a rappelé mes erreurs.

.- On peut parfois se racheter…

.- Parfois seulement.

Hermione sourit tristement. Le pub était plus silencieux à présent, les supporters avaient sans doute décidé de faire leur soirée en plusieurs étapes.

.- Astoria a perdu son enfant, n'est-ce pas ?

.- C'est un fait connu.

.- Je sais… Et le sorcier tué par Drago Malefoy, pensez-vous qu'il s'agirait de … Yaxley ?

.- Pardon ?

.- Non, rien, un simple soupçon que j'ai…

.- Si cela peut vous aider, il m'avait tout l'air d'être un ancien mangemort, et les sorciers qui savent lancer des sorts informulés sont rares…

.- Alors ce pourrait être lui.

Tous deux observèrent un léger silence et grimacèrent.

.- Notre soirée ne se termine pas très bien, observa Hermione.

.- J'en ai connu de meilleures.

.- Alors il faudra la rattraper.

.- Je l'espère bien.

.- Allez-vous revoir Astoria ?

.- Je l'espère bien… Aussi.

L'Américain ne semblait pas croire à ses propres paroles. Hermione sentait sa voix hésiter, et elle se demanda si pour la première fois, il écoutait sa raison et non uniquement son cœur. Nul doute que cela ne leur ferait du bien ni à l'un ni à l'autre de se voir… Mais c'était leur histoire.

**o**O**o**

.- Non Malefoy, non ! On pourrait nous voir, rit Hermione en se cachant le visage contre le torse de son amant.

.- Et alors ? Ce serait original, non, comme scandale ?

.- Pas du tout, imagine un peu, les deux sœurs Skeeter à l'affût de nos moindres gestes ! On ne pourrait plus sortir.

.- Je ne vois pas où est le problème, susurra Drago d'une voix charmeuse.

La jeune femme rougit alors que le blond l'entraînait d'un geste pressant derrière un arbre, profitant de l'ombre pour lui voler un baiser. Ouvrant les pans de sa cape, il l'enveloppa contre lui et profita de cette intimité providentielle pour glisser ses mains sur ses hanches, respirant ses cheveux avec délices. L'ombre dérobait son visage, mais Hermione pouvait distinguer son sourire charmeur. Le devoir de se cacher, le secret et la menace des regards, tout cela exacerbait leurs sens et provoquait en eux une excitation diffuse. La jeune femme se tendit et, espiègle, déposa sur les lèvres de Malefoy un baiser alangui. L'empêchant de se retirer, celui-ci la rapprocha de lui, et l'embrassa plus passionnément, alors que les mains de son amante se perdaient dans sa nuque, accrochant de leurs doigts quelques mèches de cheveux.

Entendant retentir une sonnerie stridente, ils se séparèrent, haletant. Les joues d'Hermione avoisinaient le fuchsia, et elle s'empressa de remettre sa tenue d'aplomb d'une main fébrile.

.- Que de coquetterie, Miss Granger !

.- Il faut bien, quelle idée… À cent mètres à peine de l'école.

.- Calme-toi ma petite Granger, personne ne nous trouvera dans cette allée.

.- J'aimerais être aussi confiante que toi.

Se redressant, elle s'approcha de lui et posant la main sur son torse, lui offrit un dernier baiser plus chaste.

.- Maintenant, il faut chercher nos enfants, ajouta-t-elle.

.- Je trouve ça un peu déplacé après ce que nous avons juste partagé…

.- À qui la faute ?

.- La nôtre, à tous les deux, bien entendu. Nous sommes aussi incorrigibles l'un que l'autre.

Hermione sourit à l'entente de ce pluriel. Malefoy se montrait tendre avec elle, et cela la surprenait autant que la ravissait. Ils avaient partagé un café dans la partie moldue de Londres, afin de ne pas risquer de croiser une tête connue, et la jeune femme s'étonnait encore de s'être si facilement laissée convaincre par l'ancien serpentard. Elle qui ne voulait pas de promesses se sentait comme une adolescente empreinte d'excitation. Respectant une distance raisonnable entre eux, tous deux marchèrent vers l'école et donnèrent l'image de simples parents d'élèves échangeant des politesses avec nonchalance.

Arrivés sur le parvis de l'établissement scolaire, déjà bondé de parents, ils échangèrent un dernier regard et Hermione sentit une chaleur l'envahir lorsque Malefoy lui glissa un clin d'œil discret. Enfin, elle se détourna et après quelques pas, rejoignit Ginny Potter qui attendait ses trois rejetons. La rousse l'avait vue arriver et l'accueillit d'un large sourire.

.- Coucou Monette !

.- Bonjour Ginny, Harry n'est pas là ?

.- Non, ils lui ont rajouté des heures au Ministère. Et puis ce n'est pas toujours à lui de venir, non ?

.- Bien entendu.

Ginny lui lança un regard en coin, les taches de rousseurs sur ses joues tressautant comme si elles allaient danser.

.- C'est avec Malefoy que je t'ai vue approcher, n'est-ce pas ?

.- Nous sommes arrivés par le même chemin, nous n'allions pas nous ignorer, répondit sobrement Hermione.

.- Et ?

Une ombre passa sur le visage de la rouquine, comme si elle hésitait entre deux sentiments.

.- Rien du tout, Ginny.

Hermione se sentit gênée de sa voix inflexible, mais elle en voulait à Ginny pour ses insinuations. Ne pouvait-elle lui laisser du temps ? Si elle avait choisi le secret, c'était bien que cela la regardait. Et puis… Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir gérer cette histoire si elle devait voir le jour pour tout le monde. Elle n'était pas certaine de _vouloir_ la gérer. Elle devait boucler son enquête, elle savait qu'elle brûlait, les révélations de Neil Dodge avaient levé le voile sur de nombreux aspects… Restait toujours le principal : Lucius, et les raisons d'un quelconque accord avec le Ministère. Elle devait également faire face à cette histoire de dette, mettre au clair ses sentiments et sa conscience… Non, Ginny ne pouvait pas savoir. Rien du tout. La rousse dut sentir l'hésitation puis la froideur de son amie, car elle détourna le regard, semblant absorbée par les portes qui s'ouvraient.

Une nuée d'enfants s'échappa du bâtiment par divers moyens, à grand renfort de cris. La plupart couraient en une joyeuse mêlée, mais quelques-uns bondissaient ou suivaient des tracés mystérieux, d'autres boitillaient et leurs habits couverts de terre révélaient l'agitation de leur après-midi, et une poignée, plus raisonnable et plus rare, marchait en babillant. Hugo ne tarda pas à foncer dans les jambes de sa mère, accompagné d'Albus qui galopait à ses côtés. James tenait la main de Lily, qui faisait l'équilibriste sur le bord du trottoir. Enfin, alors qu'Hermione cherchait des yeux sa fille, elle la surprit qui discutait âprement avec Scorpius Malefoy et Nero Zabini. Alors que le curieux trio s'approchait d'elle, elle put entendre leurs voix fluettes.

.- Non, tu comprends, disait Rose, ce ne sont certainement pas les sorciers qui ont précipité l'extinction des Géants. C'est arrogant de croire que nous sommes suffisamment forts.

.- Pourquoi pas ? Ils n'ont que leur taille, eux, railla Scorpius. Nous on a la magie.

.- Je t'en prie, va donc en affronter un en puissant sorcier que tu es, siffla-t-elle.

.- Bon, les gars, du calme, tenta Nero. Ce n'est peut-être pas notre faute, mais ils sont tout de même sacrément stupides pour s'être massacré entre eux à force de guerres.

.- Zabini, je t'accorde d'être à moitié clairvoyant pour l'aspect historique, par contre, je ne tolère pas que tu les insultes.

.- Pourquoi, y'en a dans ta famille ? Ça m'étonnerait, vu ta taille.

.- Mais cela expliquerait ton insipidité, renchérit Scorpius, un sourire hâbleur aux lèvres.

.- Espèce de… Nom d'un Scroutt-à-pétard, vous ne comprendrez donc pas … ? Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je m'évertue à parler à des têtes de bois comme vous, geignit Rose en les fusillant du regard, ses joues prenant une teinte proche de ses cheveux.

Hermione ne put retenir un rire à voir sa fille si furieuse et enflammée pour défendre une cause. Elle s'amusa lorsqu'elle remarqua que Scorpius ne cessait de sourire en s'en prenant à Rose. Son ventre se serra légèrement, et elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit une voix trop connue dire à quelques pas d'elle :

.- Nos enfants se sont suffisamment donnés en spectacle. Je vais chercher mon fils avant que ta fille n'ait l'idée saugrenue de lui mettre un coup de poing.

Et Drago Malefoy s'avança légèrement, sous le regard surpris de la troupe des Potter, pour négocier très honnêtement avec les trois enfants l'abaissement des armes. Accroupis aux côtés des trois belligérants, il semblait se prêter au jeu et les ennemis ne manquèrent pas de l'accepter à leurs côtés. Une vague de murmures attendris parcourut les quelques personnes présentes, et Hermione les observait avec émerveillement. Qui aurait cru voir Malefoy aussi … Humain ? La jeune femme se mordit les lèvres, voulant paraître neutre, mais un sourire ne tarda pas à lui barrer le visage.

**o**O**o**

.- Essaie encore Wright, là ce n'est pas terrible, moqua Blaise avec un sourire goguenard.

Selene Zabini-Wright accéléra et se permit un virage serré contre la paroi de son manoir. Un sifflement à sa droite lui indiqua que son mari la suivait de près, et elle se colla davantage au bois qui la soutenait. Remontant le manche de son balai, elle s'éleva en flèche avant de redescendre tout aussi brusquement, se grisant de l'air frais qui lui fouettait le visage. Elle contemplait avec exaltation le sol se rapprocher d'elle et ce n'est qu'au dernier moment qu'elle redressa son balai, sentant les herbes du verger lui fouetter les jambes. Revenue vers le terrain, elle ralentit et se stabilisa.

.- Alors, tu en dis quoi ? lança-t-elle.

.- Tu as baissé de niveau, railla son époux, ton temps n'est pas exceptionnel.

Blaise la rejoignit depuis un bosquet d'arbres où il s'était attardé à enchaîner les slaloms. Il embrassa au vol les joues rougies par l'air vif de sa femme, ignorant sa moue vexée, puis redescendit au sol. Un sifflement dans son dos lui indiqua que Selene le suivait. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils avaient rangé leur matériel et s'offraient une promenade à pied cette fois-ci dans leurs jardins, tous deux encore revêtus de leurs souples tenues de vol.

.- Je crois que je me suis rouillée cet hiver, grommela Selene, mes mouvements sont moins fluides.

.- Ça reviendra rapidement, éluda Blaise. Du moins je l'espère car sinon je suis mal barré moi aussi.

Selene lui sourit et s'empara tendrement de sa main, contentée par ce geste si habituel. Blaise la resserra contre lui et ils longèrent les serres de la famille Zabini, emplies jusqu'au plafond de plantes exotiques et dangereuses.

.- Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose, Lena ? poursuivit Blaise. Tu n'acceptes pas une promenade après une séance de Quidditch pour rien, en général tu préfères aller prendre une douche.

.- Pas faux. Ce que je vais te dire va devoir rester secret, mais bon, tu as l'habitude, sourit Selene. J'ai utilisé mon Troisième Œil.

.- De nouveau ? Selene, tu ne voulais pas tenter de le brider ?

.- C'est ce que je fais en général, mais parfois il m'échappe. Comme lors du Nouvel An.

.- Tu m'étonnes, avec ce champagne… Alors, qu'as-tu vu ? Présage, vision, magie ? Cela nous concerne-t-il, puisque tu m'en parles?

.- Eh bien, nous connaissons les concernés…

.- Dis-moi tout, l'encouragea Blaise, suspendant sa marche.

Il fit pivoter sa femme face à lui, et lui releva le menton. Selene n'aimait pas user de son don depuis la fin de la guerre. Son travail acharné dans la Guilde de Brocéliande l'avait laissée complètement exsangue, elle avait vu énormément, elle avait trop vu, des horreurs qui l'avaient longtemps hantée. Malgré la désapprobation de sa famille, elle s'efforçait depuis de réprimer son don, et l'avait même bridé, même si elle savait qu'un simple sort n'était pas suffisant pour contenir une telle magie. Blaise se souvenait de la guerre… Lui-même avait eu beaucoup d'ennuis, le mari qu'avait sa mère à l'époque entraînant sa famille dans une mauvaise spirale. Il était pour sa part sollicité par le Lord Noir du fait de son ascendance et de son prestigieux patronyme. Selene, qui était alors déjà une amie de longue date, tentait depuis la France de le sortir d'Angleterre. Elle avait échoué, mais les multiples visions qu'elle avait eues à son sujet lui avaient permis de s'en sortir lors de son procès, dévoilant la vérité sur ses actions durant la guerre, et invalidant bon nombre d'accusations. Par ailleurs, Selene lui avait permis d'avoir la vie sauve grâce à sa science des runes, lors de leur unique rencontre de toute la durée de la guerre. Elle l'avait aidé à créer une amulette afin de protéger certains élèves de serpentards, encore à Poudlard, qui étaient menacés du fait de la dissidence de leurs parents, lesquels refusaient de soutenir Voldemort. Lors de la Bataille finale, Blaise portait l'amulette sur lui, et après avoir été mortellement blessé par une horde de loups-garous, il avait malgré tout survécu et ce sans souffrir du moindre symptôme de lycanthropie. Selene avait vécu l'attaque avec lui, plongée dans une transe profonde. Elle ne s'était éveillée que lors de sa guérison, trop de sa propre magie ayant été investie dans l'amulette. C'était suite à cet événement qu'elle avait décidé de changer du tout au tout ses études magiques et qu'elle avait émigré dès l'automne suivant pour l'Angleterre afin d'en étudier l'Histoire magique et moldue. Malgré tout ce qui les liait, leur amitié et la confiance totale qui s'était instaurée entre eux, ils ne se laissèrent aller à s'aimer que pas moins de quatre années plus tard. Ce temps de réflexion et leur patience faisaient sans doute leur force, car contrairement à nombre de leurs amis, Blaise et Selene avaient eu le temps de devenir adultes.

Dans le jardin de leur manoir, les yeux en amandes de Selene le sondaient en douceur, le surprenant en train de rêver. Il lui sourit et lui fit signe de parler.

.- J'ai vu que Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger sont liés par de l'ancienne magie, car elle a une dette magique envers lui, expliqua-t-elle succinctement.

.- Oh…

.- Apparemment, il lui aurait sauvé la vie pendant la guerre. C'est Pansy qui me l'a dit, elle l'a découvert dans tes papiers.

.- Oh _encore_.

.- N'est-ce-pas ?

.- Par Salazar, si je n'aimais pas autant Pansy, je pense qu'elle aurait de quoi regretter d'avoir fouillé mon bureau, gronda Blaise.

.- Tu le sais depuis longtemps, ce qu'a fait Drago ? demanda Selene.

.- Il me l'a confié quelques mois après… Tu m'en veux de ne pas te l'avoir dit ? Sincèrement, je n'y pensais même plus…

.- Non, du tout, ça ne me concerne pas, ça concerne ton meilleur ami, l'apaisa la jeune femme.

.- Pas sûr que Pansy ait aussi bien réagi que toi.

.- De fait, elle est furieuse et trouve l'acte de Drago absolument stupide.

.- Sacrée Parkinson. Bon, à présent je sais que c'est malgré tout par moi qu'elle l'a su, car Drago m'a dit l'autre jour qu'elle l'avait confronté.

.- Je sais.

.- Apparemment, nous avons tous nos petites affaires chacun de notre côté, mais quand on en parle finalement, on en sait tous à peu près autant. On se débrouille bien, rit Blaise.

Selene roula des yeux en souriant, et elle lui reprit la main pour continuer leur promenade. Leurs tenues de vol en cuir crissaient légèrement et formaient un chuchotis qui rythmait leurs pas.

.- Et donc tu as vu une dette magique ?

.- C'est cela…

.- Pauvre Granger… Pansy le sait ?

.- Non, enfin elle sait qu'il y a une dette, mais elle la croit de faible ampleur. J'ai vu que c'était plus vraisemblablement une dette à vie.

.- _Aouch_. Dur.

Le métis pinça un instant ses lèvres puis, jetant un regard acéré vers sa femme, reprit la parole.

.- Bon, mon tour de te dire un secret.

.- Cool, sourit Selene.

.- Drago sort – je cite – « plus ou moins » avec Hermione Granger.

.- _Non ?!_ C'est pas v… balbutia Selene. Mais ça explique une autre chose que je n'ai pas dite à Pansy.

.- … ?

.- Le lien qui les lie est vraiment très fort. S'ils s'aiment tout s'explique.

.- Hey, je n'ai pas dit qu'ils s'aimaient ! protesta Blaise.

.- Sérieusement ? C'est plutôt Drago qui ne t'a rien dit, se moqua la jeune femme. Orgueilleux comme il est, il ne le sait sans doute pas lui-même.

.- Lena, tu me fais peur.

.- Vraiment ? Pourquoi ?

.- Attends, tu te rends compte, ils sont bizarrement en relation et en plus de cela liés et…

.- Laisse-les vivre, le calma Selene. C'est leur histoire. Et puis ce n'est pas si dramatique, imagine, s'ils se haïssaient toujours, ce serait embêtant pour la dette de Granger, non ?

.- J'imagine.

.- Imagine donc et laisse moi savourer le bulletin rose du jour : Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger. Vu ce que tu m'as dit de leur passé, c'est tout de même exaltant comme nouvelle.

.- Espèce de fille, grimaça Blaise.

.- Blasé, rétorqua Selene. Et Astoria ?

.- Je n'en sais rien… Ce sont leurs affaires comme tu le dis, et ce n'est pas comme s'il la trompait. Ils vont se séparer, non ?

Selene fit une petite moue et serra plus fort la main de Blaise. Le jeune homme comprit immédiatement que rappeler cet état de fait n'était pas pour réjouir la belle méditerranéenne, et lui-même la préférait avec ses mines de fillette exaltée par l'annonce d'une nouvelle amourette. La retournant amoureusement dans ses bras, il lui embrassa la nuque, et il put la sentir se détendre. Les affaires des autres pouvaient bien les divertir, tous deux ne perdaient pas de vue leur essentiel.

**o**O**o**

Hermione observait avec une joie toute enfantine les planètes graviter autour d'elle ; suspendues à des minces chaînes d'or, elles se mouvaient gracieusement sous le plafond tronqué du sous-sol de l'hôtel particulier de Malefoy. Tendant timidement les doigts, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et effleura l'une des sphères d'argent ; le métal froid vibra sous ses doigts, comme s'il ressentait sa caresse. Bientôt, une seconde main vient se poser sur la sienne et l'enferma contre une paume chaude, alors qu'un corps se tenait dans son dos, un bras passant autour de sa taille.

.- Ça, c'est Orion, expliqua Drago Malefoy en parlant au creux de son oreille.

.- Je le sais, sourit Hermione, qui sentit une légère piqûre au creux des reins. J'ai tout de même travaillé l'astronomie.

.- Hmm, pas ta matière préférée, hein Granger ?

.- On n'a jamais eu ce cours ensemble, donc ne critique pas.

.- Jamais de la vie.

.- Et Sirius, c'est laquelle ? murmura Hermione, portant de nouveau son regard sur les astres magiques.

Le jeune homme la fit pivoter très légèrement, et bientôt elle put contempler une sphère à l'éclat particulièrement lumineux, qui attirait le regard. Hermione fit un sourire complice vers l'astre, se moquant légèrement de son sentimentalisme exagéré, puis se détourna vers Drago. Tous deux étaient en haut d'une étroite esplanade, placée tout au fond du sous-sol mystérieux de l'hôtel particulier. L'endroit était aménagé en un planétarium à échelle réduite, mais la magie permettait de se croire perdu aux confins de l'espace, enveloppé de nuit et d'éclats stellaires. Un balconnet de bois plutôt exigu, serti de barrières de bronze minutieusement travaillé, permettait l'observation, et sa hauteur, car on n'y accédait que par un escalier en colimaçon, laissait l'espace d'un instant l'imagination s'égarer en un autre monde. Malgré tout, c'était un lieu d'étude, aussi, des pupitres occupaient l'espace restant, et les taches d'encre incrustées dans leur bois témoignaient de leur usage intensif. Des rouleaux de parchemin soigneusement enroulés et tenus fermés par des rubans de soie débordaient de larges alvéoles de cèdre, enclavés dans le mur.

.- Tu parlais de mon oncle ?

.- Pardon ? demanda Hermione, surprise.

.- En évoquant l'étoile, tu pensais à Sirius Black, le cousin de ma mère. Celui qui a été tué par Bellatrix…

.- … Oui, je parlais de lui, sourit Hermione.

.- Tu l'as connu, non ?

.- Oui, un peu. C'était un homme bon, et son histoire est tragique.

.- De ce que je sais, oui, acquiesça Drago.

Hermione vit que le visage du jeune homme s'était insensiblement fermé. Elle passa à son tour ses bras autour de lui et le rapprocha d'elle.

.- Tu aurais aimé le connaître ?

.- J'imagine. Mais je pense qu'il ne m'aimait pas, sans me connaître.

.- Possible… admit-elle. Mais il savait ce que c'était de se tromper, reprit Hermione.

Drago lui sourit et l'embrassa sur le front.

.- On n'est pas bien là, hein ?

.- Si.

.- Granger… Hermione, j'ai dit à Blaise pour nous.

.- Oh… Je m'en doutais. Il saura garder ça ?

.- Bien sûr, à la limite il le dira à Selene, sa femme. Celle qui nous fixait bizarrement à l'école, tantôt.

.- Je m'en souviens, murmura la jeune femme.

.- Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il lui avait pris, elle m'a expliqué que le sortilège qu'elle avait apposé pour brider son Troisième œil s'était un peu affaibli – car c'est une excellente voyante – et qu'elle s'était laissée quelque peu dépasser. Et donc il est possible que Blaise lui dise pour… Nous.

.- Oui, sans doute, approuva Hermione.

Elle ne savait s'il l'avait déjà fait, mais elle se doutait que ce ne serait pas une surprise pour la jeune femme. Selene avait très bien déjoué les soupçons du blond quant à sa transe. Cette pensée lui rappela sa dette… Elle était liée à vie à Drago Malefoy, l'homme qui l'avait tant malmenée, l'avait sauvée puis la tenait à présent dans ses bras. Était-ce écrit, le destin était-il joueur ? Son cartésianisme habituel n'était plus aussi fort qu'avant.

.- Tu sais Granger, je pense que je ne cesserai jamais de m'étonner de te voir dans mes bras.

.- Vraiment ? Nos querelles te manquent ?

.- Non, du tout, d'ailleurs on sait toujours faire, non ?

.- On n'a pas perdu la main.

Ils se toisèrent avec des sourires narquois, complices.

.- C'est vrai que j'ai moi aussi du mal à m'y faire, admit Hermione. Je ne sais pas ce je fais avec toi Malefoy.

.- Mais tu apprécies ?

.- Assez. Tu as toujours l'art de m'agacer, mais tu te fais bien mieux pardonner.

.- Pas faux. Toi aussi tu restes dans le fond _la_ Hermione Granger, mais je pense que c'est ça qui est savoureux. Notre attirance mêlée d'une antipathie tenace, de cette rivalité entre nous…

.- Ta manière de formuler ça est presque malsaine, se moqua la jeune femme.

.- Non, mais imagine un instant que nous nous soyons mis ensemble à Poudlard, par exemple. Imagine…

.- Ce n'était pas possible, ne soit pas irréaliste, Drago.

.- Je me demandais juste, si nous en sommes arrivés au point où nous en sommes, c'est que finalement, ça aurait pu arriver n'importe quand et…

.- Et peut-être qu'il nous a fallu vivre tout ce que nous avons vécu pour franchir la barrière, raisonna Hermione.

.- Car tu considères toujours ça comme une barrière ?

.- Pourquoi, pas toi ?

.- La plus savoureuse des barrières, sourit Drago.

Il approcha ses lèvres de celles d'Hermione et les goûta avec retenue, se délectant de sentir la jeune femme frémissante, presque brûlante dans ses bras.

.- Tu vois que tu me détestes toujours, murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres, tu me tortures.

Il sourit dans son baiser et la colla plus étroitement contre lui. Hermione huma son odeur de verveine, qui l'étourdissait dès qu'il s'approchait d'elle. Les lèvres descendirent dans son cou et elle retint à grand peine un soupir, oublieuse de toute réalité autre que Malefoy la ravissant délicieusement.

.- Granger, je voulais te dire quelque chose, s'interrompit Malefoy.

.- Vas-y.

Leurs corps étaient encore extrêmement proches et Hermione sentait son cœur s'emballer sans fin.

.- On ne se connaît pas bien. Enfin, si on se connaît, mais il y a des choses qu'on ne sait pas, ou qu'on a entendues déformées car on n'a jamais été du même camp.

.- Quoi, tu ne te changes pas naturellement en fouine ? le taquina Hermione.

Le visage de Drago se figea un instant puis se fendit d'un sourire presque espiègle, chose inimaginable dix ans plus tôt. Il avait mûri, s'était posé, songea Hermione en le sentant l'embrasser au coin de la bouche.

.- Non, je ne me change pas en fouine, Granger. Mais pitié, n'ébruite pas ça, je dois entretenir le mythe, grimaça-t-il.

.- Juré.

.- Bien, ce que je voulais dire, c'est qu'on m'a prêté les pires réputations. Certaines sont avérées : j'ai aimé terroriser les élèves les plus jeunes à Poudlard, je considérais Crabbe et Goyle comme mes sous-fifres. J'avais du mal à considérer les autres comme égaux à moi, pour moi ils m'étaient tous inférieurs et je ne supportais pas qu'ils me dépassent, comme toi. Je sais que j'étais atroce.

.- Je ne te le fais pas dire.

.- Je peux même ajouter que j'étais lâche, menteur, jaloux, vantard et vaniteux.

.- Garde les deux derniers, commenta Hermione, ils sont encore d'actualité.

.- Je ne relèverai pas ta remarque, sourit Malefoy en roulant des yeux. On a aussi dit que j'étais coureur, que les Malefoy en général ne s'embarrassaient pas avec les femmes, qu'ils trichaient avec elles comme en tout.

Drago s'interrompit et Hermione sentit qu'il était sérieux. Il prit machinalement une mèche de ses cheveux ondulés qui courait sur sa joue et la remit doucement derrière son oreille.

.- Cela, je tiens vraiment à ce que tu le saches, Hermione Granger, car tu es sans doute la mieux prévenue contre moi. Tu as d'ailleurs certainement dû me craindre, penser que je ne cherchais qu'à t'abuser, à te tromper…

Hermione sourit d'un air embarrassé. Malgré la faible luminosité du lieu, Drago put voir que ses joues s'assombrissaient sous l'effet d'une rougeur. Cela ne le gêna pas, il se doutait bien de ce qu'avait dû traverser la jeune femme avant de rendre les armes face à lui, il ne savait que trop qu'il ne l'avait fréquentée au tout début que par distraction, par esprit de vengeance envers Ronald Weasley. Cela avait pourtant rapidement changé, presque inévitablement…

.- Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'un Malefoy n'est l'homme que d'une seule femme. Je ne suis qu'à toi.

.- Oh…

.- Je suis sans le moindre doute possible monogame. Pas que je n'ai pas été avec plusieurs femmes, mais je n'en ai trompé aucune. Je préfère la rupture à la tromperie, je ne suis peut-être pas très courageux, mais ma lâcheté est personnelle. Je n'en use pas avec les femmes. Je ne te tromperai pas, ni ne t'abuserai, Hermione.

Hermione se sentit faible tout à coup sous ces pupilles si glacées qui la vrillaient jusqu'à l'âme, et qui lui donnaient l'impression de se liquéfier. La voix de Malefoy était plus grave que d'habitude, légèrement rauque. Il la contemplait avec attention, comme s'il jaugeait sa réaction, et Hermione ne savait comment réagir devant une telle déclaration. Malefoy reprit, la voix basse.

.- Je ne dis pas que j'ai toujours été comme ça, du type loyal, et tu le sais trop bien. Blesser les gens ça a été mon fort, je suis certain que j'y excelle toujours. Je suis un salaud, mais même sur ce point-là je n'ai pas su égaler mon père ; lui il écrasait les gens avec superbe, moi je le faisais… Avec couardise, par imitation, sans même savoir pourquoi je le faisais…

.- Malefoy, pourquoi me dis-tu ça ?

.- J'ai besoin que tu comprennes que j'ai changé, que j'ai grandi. Je suis avec toi, et sans cesse je me souviens du parfait crétin que j'ai pu être, de ma méchanceté sans borne.

.- Je sais que tu as changé, dit doucement Hermione, crois-moi je le sais. Sinon, je ne serais pas là avec toi.

Malefoy la serra plus fort contre lui, et Hermione enfouit son visage contre son torse, agrippant de ses poings son pull, ressentant le besoin éperdu de le sentir contre elle, de percevoir sa respiration, les battements de son coeur. Des larmes lui vinrent aux yeux, elle savait que Malefoy faisait un effort sur lui-même, qu'il s'investissait, et alors sa trahison lui fit horreur. Elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne pouvait plus poursuivre son enquête, continuer de le tromper alors que lui-même l'assurait de son intégrité, de son respect pour elle. Qu'il établissait comme les bases d'une relation qui devait durer. Elle se repoussa lentement de lui et prit son visage en coupe entre ses mains.

.- Malefoy, qu'es-tu en train de faire, au juste ?

.- Je me confie à toi, je te montre que je te fais confiance et que tu n'es pas n'importe qui…

Hermione accusa le coup. La confiance…

.- Ce n'est pas… trop ?

.- Je n'en ai pas l'impression Granger. C'est trop pour toi ?

.- Je ne sais pas.

.- Tu n'aimes pas ?

.- Si mais…

.- C'est ton foutu « pas de promesses » qui te bloque ?

.- Malefoy… Qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire ?

.- Tu me l'as déjà posée cette question, et je t'ai dit que nous tentions d'écrire quelque chose, notre histoire peut-être, même si ce n'était pas prévu. Ne le nie pas, s'il te plait.

.- Tu y tiens vraiment, n'est-ce pas ?

Malefoy se rapprocha et, collant sa bouche contre son oreille, l'enivrant de son odeur suave, répondit :

.- Oui, Hermione, j'y tiens.

.- Drago…

.- Je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner, mais je n'en ai rien à faire de ton « pas de promesses ». Un Malefoy décide, il ne se soumet pas. Je ne veux pas avoir « pas de promesses » avec toi, je te veux toi et pas une autre femme. C'est tout. C'est ma promesse.

Ses mains sur les hanches d'Hermione s'étaient affermies, il pesait de son corps contre elle, et elle sentait la balustrade dans son dos la soutenir bien plus que ses propres jambes. Dans la pénombre, les iris clairs de son amant étaient brillants et fixés sur elle, ils l'embrasaient. Derrière lui, les sphères d'or et d'argent voletaient dans un léger cliquetis ; scintillantes, elles mimaient les déplacements célestes et formaient un manège merveilleux qui les enfermaient dans des entrelacs de chaînettes dorées. Hermione sentait son cœur battre étonnamment fort, et elle percevait sur ses lèvres le souffle du blond qui se rapprochait. Lorsque leurs lèvres se rejoignirent enfin, elle abandonna toute défiance, et y goûta avec délectation, se laissant aller à une volupté qui ne tolérait pas la moindre hésitation. Sans plus d'appréhension, elle se laissa enlacer, et cessa de réfléchir, se livrant tout entière, laissant les bras de son amant l'asseoir sur la mince rambarde, confiante et heureuse. Ses jambes s'enroulèrent très naturellement autour des hanches de Malefoy, et celui-ci embrassa sa gorge, ses épaules, ses cheveux. Passant ses mains dans sa chemise, il l'en débarrassa avidement, et Hermione retrouva avec plaisir le contact de ses mains, de ses doigts délicats qui l'effeuillaient. Elle ne voulait plus avoir de scrupules, elle ne voulait plus hésiter. Elle se sentait bien, mieux que jamais, et ne voulait pas perdre cette sensation. Elle voulait payer le plus intensément possible sa dette envers Drago Malefoy, sans le moindre regret, sans scrupule d'aucune sorte. Elle devait finir son enquête, au plus vite, et, alors qu'un soupir lui échappait tandis que Drago caressait lascivement ses reins, elle résolut d'aller une ultime fois au Département des Mystères. Si elle ne trouvait rien, là finissait son enquête personnelle, et elle laisserait tomber l'affaire. Elle descendrait une dernière fois dans ce lieu si terrifiant, et découvrirait la vérité ou l'abandonnerait pour de bon. Si encadrée par la raison qu'était Hermione Granger, elle ne pouvait plus nier sa conscience qui la mettait en garde contre ses actions. Elle qui auparavant n'aurait guère tergiversé pour son enquête accordait à présent plus d'importance à son ancien ennemi et à leur relation, si récente soit-elle. Elle ne se comprenait plus elle-même, mais une chose était sûre : qu'importait si son ultime descente au Département des Mystères était infructueuse, ce serait cette fois-ci du tout ou rien.

**o**O**o**

**Mouahaha.**

Eh bien, j'espère vraiment que vous avez apprécié, que l'attente en valait la peine (alleeez :p). Alors, qu'en dites-vous ?

**Les révélations de Neil ? Le secret d'Astoria Malefoy ?**

Bouleversantes, surprenantes, révélatrices ou… Juste ennuyantes et sans intérêt, car de toute façon, vous n'aimez ni Neil ni Astoria xD

**La progression de notre petit couple, leur secret qui se dévoile ?**

Est-ce amusant de voir leur entourage découvrir leur secret, de lire les remarques de Blaise, de Sélène ? Ou plutôt oppressant de voir le secret se lever ?

**Et enfin, les serments de Drago, les remords d'Hermione ?**

Notre serpentard reste-t-il malgré tout fidèle à son caractère, ou vire-t-il OOC ? Hermione est-elle une foutue cruche à ne pas forcer Drago à l'épouser ? ;)

Donnez-moi votre avis, il m'est précieux, continuez de me raconter votre vie, j'adore, supposez, émettez des hypothèses… Je vous attends :)

De Gros gros gros bisous à tous :)

**Merci de me lire !**

**Olivia, **_**alias**_** Stellmaria**


	27. Chapitre XXVII

**Adolescences tardives**

**Disclaimer:** Tout à JKR, sauf les personnages sortis de mon imagination...

Pairing: HGDM, what else?

**Amis du soir, bonsoir **(oui, il est fort tard …). Je sais, je fais plus l'effet d'une revenante que de quelqu'un qui va mettre son nouveau chapitre, je sais ça fait longtemps, et je me doute que vous vous demandez « tiens ? mais c'est quoi déjà cette histoire ? » x) Mais bon je vous l'avais dit, je fais de mon mieux, et je ne pense plus pouvoir, contrairement à l'année dernière, promettre de quelconques délais… Mais qu'une chose soit claire, je terminerai cette histoire, parce que je l'aime, parce qu'elle m'habite et m'accompagne depuis longtemps maintenant, et parce que je vous la dois, vous la faites également vivre …

C'est pourquoi je voudrais vous remercier tous très sincèrement et profondément pour votre suivi, votre assiduité, votre soutien et vos encouragements qui sont autant de petits éclats de bonheur pour moi. **Je vous aime :) **Et j'aime cette relation si particulière qui peut s'instaurer autour d'une histoire, de quelque chose de pourtant totalement imaginaire, mais si présent pour chacun.

Je voudrais également remercier encore **Queenz** ma bêta, pour son travail toujours impeccable, rapide et ce malgré mes irrégularités, mes silences et mes retours soudains.

En ce qui concerne mon histoire, malgré ce qu'il semble, elle s'approche doucement mais sûrement de sa fin. Trois, quatre chapitres encore, et c'en sera fini de cette merveilleuse aventure… Pleurerai-je comme à la fin d'Over the time ? Peut-être. Sans doute. En tout cas je suis plus qu'heureuse de cette année et demie passée à partager avec vous. À m'améliorer dans mon écriture, dans la construction de mon intrigue, à la fois motivée et nourrie de vos observations …

Mais en attendant cette fin qui n'est pas encore à l'ordre du jour, je vous souhaite à toutes et tous une **très Bonne Lecture **! J'espère que vous aimerez … :)

**Ps : je dédie tout spécialement ce chapitre à ma super revieweuse Loufoca-Granger, parce que je n'ai pas respecté mes délais annoncés de publication, et qu'elle n'a pas eu son cadeau… Joyeux anniv' en retard poulette ! :)**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**

Chapitre 4 :

Sika • : Coucou toi ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis ravie que mon histoire (ou tout du moins le début) te plaise ! Et tes compliments sur mon écriture sont vraiment super gentils, ça me fait chaud au cœur ! Par contre je ne répondrai pas à ton p.s car ce serait révéler l'intrigue ; let's read and see ! En tout cas j'espère que la suite te plaira !

Chapitre 26 :

Liaco : Salut salut ! Ouiii, je sais, ça fait un bail, tu peux me jeter des cailloux ;) D'autant que je dois te remercier pour une double review, celle du chapitre 25 comme du 26. En tout cas je suis ravie que ma fic, à ce stade, te plaise toujours autant ! Surtout avec l'histoire de la dette de sorcier … hin hin. Pour sur ça complique la donne ! Heureusement il y a le reste pour alléger tout ça, sinon mon histoire serait vraiment trop torturée xD (entre la dette, l'enfant d'Astoria … Mmh). Un peu d'enfants, de la romance, du Blaise Zabini … :D En tout cas je te remercie très sincèrement pour tes compliments sur mon écriture, ça me touche beaucoup … Sinon, je ne peux pas te donner d'indications sur la tournure de la fin de la fiction, si ce n'est que je situe sa fin à environ 30 chapitres, 31 tout au plus. Et oui, ça se rapproche … En tout cas j'espère que tu aimeras toujours autant la suite ! Des Bisous

MiladyMOon : Ma Capuuucine d'amûûûr :) Meric pour ton soutien et ton assiduité longue de nombreuses années, ton regard critique mais également au fait de mon évolution… Mon Unique* personne avec qui je partage mes bouts de papiers … Je suis ravie que tu aies aimé mon chapitre (et que les références t'aient plues ; on est puriste ou l'on ne l'est pas :p). Je me doutais bien que la fin serait à ton goût, héhé (au mien aussi, en fait :D) (et GENRE tu es un cœur de pierre… Jamais connu quelqu'un plus enclin aux sentiments que toi 3). En tout cas j'espère que la suite te plaira… Plein de Bisous

Clem : Mercii beaucoup pour ta review, et pour ton assiduité :) Désolée d'être si lente, aussi, j'espère que ma fic n'a pas été oubliée … En tout cas je suis contente que tu aies aimé ; certes, il y a enfin des révélations ! Et l'intrigue amoureuse devient de plus en plus concrète ;) J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! Bisous

_«__ I'm doing the best that I could / Trying my best to be understood / Maybe I'm changing slowly / I get out, turn around…_

_If only I knew I was dead wrong all along / You said it for my sake / that I would not lose my way / When I was dead wrong all along __ »_

**_ The Fray, **_**Dead wrong**_

**o**O**o**

**Chapitre XXVII**

**//** _Serre-moi un peu plus fort que j'oublie ce que j'ai à faire, serre-moi pour que j'oublie de choisir._ **//**

**o**O**o**

Hermione fouilla une dernière fois nerveusement la souple besace de cuir qui pendait sur ses flancs. Fioles, baguette magique, cape d'invisibilité, tout semblait en place. Silencieusement, elle referma la porte de son office et la verrouilla. Elle s'était attardée longtemps dans son Département, veillant à dépasser les horaires d'ouverture du Ministère, prétextant du travail à remplir. Jenny avait tenté à plusieurs reprises de la convaincre de l'accompagner ; son amie se sentait coupable de voir Hermione s'embarquer seule et sans soutien dans cette ultime expédition au Département des Mystères. Mais Hermione savait combien Jenny était terrifiée par ce lieu, il était saturé de Magie obscure et inconnue, et elle ne voulait prendre aucun risque. De plus, elle était catégorique quant à sa décision : cette enquête lui était devenue trop personnelle, c'était sa dernière descente, et elle voulait l'effectuer seule, se retrouver face à sa conscience, trouver quelque chose, ou abandonner. Elle se l'était promis, l'avait promis dans son esprit comme dans son cœur à Drago Malefoy… Même si elle s'en voulait de se sentir aussi sensible à l'influence qu'exerçait sur elle une tierce personne, elle savait que ses doutes étaient justifiés. Elle n'était plus convaincue de sa cause, et de ce fait, n'était plus certaine de pouvoir la porter. Sa dette de sorcière n'était qu'un facteur de plus, elle savait très bien que son malaise était autrement plus prégnant. Déterminée, Hermione sortit un lourd trousseau de clefs de sa sacoche et verrouilla la double porte de chêne qui donnait accès aux bureaux du Département de Justice. La clef dorée crissa bruyamment dans le silence ambiant puis, dans un grincement, scella l'entrée.

Hermione se détourna et rajusta la capuche de sa cape sombre sur ses cheveux bouclés. Cet espace confiné autour de son visage la rassurait, lui donnait du courage. Par chance, sa qualité de fonctionnaire au Ministère ne faisait peser aucun soupçon quant à sa présence dans les locaux à cette heure tardive, et les conditions favorables dans lesquelles vivait à présent le monde sorcier rendaient les systèmes de surveillances moins redoutables. Si seulement ils savaient à quel point il était simple de les contourner et de pénétrer, un peu de jugeotte aidant, dans les lieux les plus secrets, songea-t-elle avec une ironie teintée d'amertume. Elle s'avança témérairement vers les cages d'ascenseurs qu'elle apercevait au fond du couloir, brillant faiblement à la lumière de quelques torches restées allumées en veilleuses. Toutefois, elle n'avait pas fait dix pas qu'elle entendit une autre porte se verrouiller sur sa droite. Jetant un coup d'œil au-delà des revers de velours de sa capuche, elle vit que quelqu'un quittait le Département des aurors. Le sorcier, car c'était sans doute un homme à en juger à sa silhouette imposante, suspendit son geste un instant, surpris par la silhouette encapuchonnée qu'il voyait, immobile, dans le couloir principal. Prestement, il s'empara de sa baguette.

.- _Lumos._

Hermione reconnut la voix profonde. Alors que le corridor s'éclairait d'une vive lumière blanche, elle avança d'un pas, et dévoila son visage.

.- Bonsoir, Kingsley.

.- Oh, Hermione. Bonsoir.

L'auror la dévisagea d'un air impénétrable puis la rejoignit en quelques pas. Rangeant sa baguette, il les ramena dans le clair-obscur ambiant.

.- Vous voilà bien tard au Ministère, commenta-t-il.

.- Je travaillais. Vous aussi je suppose.

.- Certes, mais je suis tout de même chef des aurors. Et ma folle candidature pour le poste de Ministre me prend tout mon temps.

.- Vous feriez un excellent Ministre, sourit Hermione.

.- Eh bien cela me rassure de savoir qu'il y aura au moins un vote pour moi, répondit Kinglsey avec nonchalance.

Il l'escorta jusqu'au demi-cercle qui faisait face aux cages d'escalier silencieuses à cette heure. Ne faisant pas mine de se tourner vers les ascenseurs, il fit face à Hermione.

.- Comment vas-tu, Hermione ? lui demanda-t-il, la gratifiant par ce tutoiement de cette rare proximité qu'il se permettait avec les personnes auxquelles il tenait.

.- Bien Kingsley, relativement bien. J'ai cru comprendre que vous m'aviez épaulée dans mon dos, en parlant avec Ron.

.- Ronald a parfois besoin d'un coup de pied dans le derrière. C'était pour son bien comme pour le tien. Par contre je ne pensais pas qu'il déserterait mes effectifs, c'est une conséquence pour le moins regrettable.

.- Je suis sûre qu'il reviendra bientôt. Je connais Ron, d'ici l'été, il reviendra, affirma Hermione.

L'assurance dans sa voix l'étonna elle-même, mais elle savait qu'elle connaissait suffisamment Ronald Weasley pour ne pas se tromper. Tôt ou tard, tout finirait par se calmer et les personnes comme les sentiments retrouveraient des places où ils seraient enfin à leur aise.

.- Je peux vous poser une question, Kinglsey ?

.- Bien entendu.

.- Vous avez suggéré à Harry de m'écrire d'aller trouver Narcissa Malefoy, énonça placidement Hermione, scrutant le visage sombre de ses yeux bruns.

.- Je l'ai fait.

.- Expliquez-moi. Vous étiez avec moi à Azkaban, vous avez constaté la disparition de Lucius… murmura-t-elle. Vous vous doutez que je suis en train d'enquêter. Vous n'avez rien dit, vous m'avez laissé faire.

.- Je te fais confiance, et je te laisse chercher à ma place, sourit l'auror. Je sais que ça te fait du bien, et que tu es douée pour enquêter. Pourquoi m'ennuyer avec ça ? Tu trouveras bien.

.- Mais vous avez trouvé quelque chose, vous, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi me parler de Narcissa ?

Hermione avait légèrement pincé les lèvres, ses sourcils s'étaient froncés, signe qu'elle réfléchissait intensément.

.- Je n'ai rien trouvé, Hermione, je veux juste t'aider. Je te laisse faire, mais j'ai toujours ce vieux sentiment de devoir de protection qui traîne en moi depuis près de quinze ans. Vous trois, le trio d'or, vous êtes toujours les gamins que je dois entourer, en quelque sorte. Je veille sur toi de loin.

.- Et Narcissa ?

.- Comme je te l'ai dit, je suis plus éloigné que toi. Tu as le nez collé à ton enquête, tu ne vois pas le plus simple. Comment une femme comme Narcissa Malefoy ne saurait-elle pas le fond de ton affaire ?

.- Et, bien entendu, elle m'en parlerait avec plaisir, ironisa Hermione.

.- Ne la sous-estime pas, qui te dit qu'elle ne veut pas en parler ? Je sais que c'était une épouse aimante, c'était l'une des rares sang-purs à ma connaissance à avoir un mariage heureux. Penses-tu qu'elle garderait le secret sur la disparition de Lucius sans que cela lui pèse ? Tant qu'on ne lui pose pas de questions, elle est peut-être aise de ne pas avoir à mentir, mais si quelqu'un lui demandait réellement ?

Hermione le fixa un instant, l'air perdu. Kingsley lui sourit, et jeta un regard distrait vers la sacoche bombée de fioles de la jeune femme. Il remonta ses yeux le long de sa cape sombre, et sa mine prit un air pensif. Il tourna la tête vers les ascenseurs, fixant la pendule qui les surplombait, puis il se détourna vers les couloirs.

.- J'ai encore du boulot, en fait. Je vais rester un peu au Ministère.

La jeune femme hocha faiblement la tête, incertaine sous le regard d'ébène qui la sondait. Sans mot dire, elle s'avança vers les ascenseurs, et pénétra dans celui du centre. Se retournant, elle vit que Kinglsey Shacklebolt l'observait toujours, à demi caché par l'obscurité de l'étage. Au-dessus d'eux résonnaient quelque part les coups d'une horloge annonçant minuit. Hermione crut lire dans les yeux de son ancien protecteur comme un encouragement, comme si le sorcier savait pertinemment ce qu'elle allait faire. Sans détacher son regard du sien, elle appuya sur le bouton indiquant le Département des Mystères. Elle savait qu'il avait vu, qu'il savait où elle se rendait. Comme feu Dumbledore, il semblait tout savoir, la laisser vivre et se débrouiller tout en la couvant du regard. Dans le silence, le carillon de l'ascenseur résonna longuement, puis les portes se refermèrent, dérobant à son regard le visage majestueux et finement ciselé par les années qui se fendait en un mince sourire complice.

**o**O**o**

Le visage d'Astoria Greengrass-Malefoy s'illumina dès qu'elle vit Neil Dodge descendre les marches de la National Gallery, la rejoignant au centre de Trafalgar Square. Malgré les années qui s'étaient écoulées, elle le reconnaissait toujours d'un simple coup d'œil. Le temps tendait, lorsqu'on se connaissait depuis aussi longtemps qu'eux deux, à devenir purement subjectif, et c'était bien ce qui glaçait la jeune femme. Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, ce qui l'avait séparée de son cousin, ce qui l'avait détournée de lui, elle sentait que leur relation restait immuable, ils ne pouvaient tout simplement pas tracer une croix l'un sur l'autre. De toute façon le voulaient-ils vraiment ? Neil traversa la place à grands pas nerveux, faisant s'envoler une nuée de pigeons dans le ciel moutonné de nuages anthracite.

.- Astoria.

Le son de sa voix était altéré. Il pausa, mit ses mains dans ses poches, semblant hésiter alors que la jeune femme restait interdite, les poings rivés au manche recourbé de son parapluie.

.- Ce n'est pas bon pour toi de me revoir, déclara Neil.

.- C'est toi qui me dit ça ? Toi qui as fait chanter mon mari pour me revoir, qui m'as supplié par lettre ? s'agaça Astoria, désarçonnée par cette entrée en matière.

.- J'y ai réfléchi et… Je ne mérite pas ton pardon, j'ai été un salaud fini. Vu ta situation, tu ne devrais pas me revoir, je ne pourrais te faire que du mal. C'est trop tard pour nous.

.- De quoi parles-tu, balbutia la jeune femme, ses joues s'empourprant d'émoi. Je veux juste revoir mon cousin.

Quelques gouttes de pluie se mirent à tomber. Un bruit de klaxon dans une avenue en contrebas les assourdit un instant. Astoria ouvrit son parapluie, dérobant son visage à la vue de Neil. Il avait raison, il y avait toujours cette ambiguïté entre eux, pourtant, lorsqu'elle lui avait envoyé une nouvelle lettre, elle avait eu le sentiment de faire juste.

.- Tu as été mauvais, égoïste, méchant, aveugle, continua-t-elle. Un salaud, oui. Mais je ne suis pas juste une victime, je ne peux pas te condamner sans retour. S'il te plait n'en parlons plus et essayons d'aller de l'avant.

.- Tu étais perdue, fragile, j'ai alimenté tes craintes, je t'ai séduite en profitant des ennuis de Malefoy. J'ai tué ton enfant.

.- Tu ne l'as pas fait, c'était… Un accident, je suppose. Un mauvais concours de circonstances.

.- Tu étais plus loquace, il y a quelques années, quand tu m'écrivis de ne plus jamais te revoir.

.- La colère est une folie passagère.

.- Astoria…

Presque timidement, il tendit son bras et lui saisit l'épaule, la rapprochant de lui. Elle leva les yeux de mauvaise grâce.

.- Astoria, je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi tu acceptes de me revoir. Mais crois-moi, tu m'as réellement haï. Si ça n'avait été que de la colère, je l'aurais su, et je n'aurais pas abandonné.

.- Je ne veux plus te haïr. Je veux boire un verre avec mon cousin, déclara-t-elle, détournant ostensiblement le regard.

Neil soupira. S'il avait longtemps rêvé passionnément de ce moment où Astoria souhaiterait le revoir, où elle insisterait pour renouer avec lui, il n'en voulait plus. Il avait beau l'aimer, encore… Il sentait bien que la jeune femme le cherchait plus comme un refuge, qu'elle-même ne savait pas pourquoi elle acceptait sa présence.

Malgré tout, malgré leur trouble respectif, et toujours aussi aveugles que par le passé, ils s'installèrent dans un pub, et passèrent ainsi qu'ils l'avaient prévu la soirée ensemble. Neil se sentait divisé, il savait bien qu'à l'instar de dix années plus tôt, ce répit entre eux n'était qu'une bulle qui éclaterait tôt ou tard sur le dur parvis de la réalité. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se laisser envoûter par ce charme toujours présent, par la voix mélodieuse aux inflexions ensorcelantes de la jeune femme blonde, qui parlait insensiblement de tout et de rien, comme si elle voulait à tout prix combler le silence qui semblait la terrifier. L'Américain ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir chez lui, la musique aux intonations jazzy qui filtrait au travers des baffles de ce lieu moldu était accompagnée de la voix de chanteurs à l'accent nasillard, le bar au bois poli par les années, les fumées qui feutraient l'air ; il lui semblait que tout se conjuguait pour renforcer cette impression de trêve, de pause dans leur existence. Aussi naturellement que si c'était une habitude, il saisit la main blafarde d'Astoria, qui s'interrompit, croisant enfin son regard.

.- Qu'y a-t-il ?

Sa voix était à peine plus qu'un souffle.

.- Cet endroit, ça ne te rappelle pas la Nouvelle-Orléans ? La dernière fois que tu es venue chez moi…

.- Oui, sourit-elle doucement. J'avais repéré cet endroit après ton départ. J'aimais bien y aller, de temps en temps, avec Théo.

.- Pas avec ton mari ?

.- Il est plutôt vieille Angleterre, et puis Théodore était déjà venu chez toi, un été. Il est plus ouvert sur ce point.

.- Comment va-t-il ?

.- Bien.

.- Mieux… ?

Astoria hésita, baissant le regard.

.- Il fume beaucoup moins, lâcha-t-elle.

.- Mais il n'a pas arrêté ?

.- Tu sais, c'est beaucoup moins grave qu'avant, il a décroché, crois-moi. Mais c'est difficile, tu sais, quand on a été…

.- Un camé depuis aussi longtemps que lui, tu veux dire ?

La voix de Neil était un peu grinçante. Il appréciait Théodore, dans le temps, mais il savait que sa complicité avec Astoria n'était pas sur tous les points dans leurs meilleurs intérêts. Le meilleur ami de la jeune femme était plutôt anticonformiste pour la société sorcière, et avait longtemps entretenu ses dérives comme un art de vivre, en réaction avec ceux qui l'entouraient. Astoria s'était facilement jointe à lui, entretenant les mêmes terreurs, les mêmes angoisses. Pourtant, en grandissant, et alors que la jeune femme s'ouvrait aux autres, ils avaient tous deux commencé à vivre pleinement, mieux. Mais Neil se doutait que sous le teint blafard et le regard désabusé de l'héritier Nott, les vieilles appréhensions n'étaient pas mortes. Astoria pinça les lèvres sous le ton acerbe de l'Américain.

.- Théodore va très bien, et s'il a des ennuis, il n'a jamais inquiété personne avec.

.- Même pas toi ?

.- Même pas moi. Neil, je suis une grande fille, et tu n'es pas le mieux placé pour me juger.

Neil retira sa main, glacé par la sévérité de la jeune femme. Il releva la tête, et vit qu'elle le regardait toujours d'un regard doux.

.- Que s'est-il passé avec Lilias, demanda-t-elle. Tu l'aimais beaucoup, pourtant.

.- C'est vrai.

Il déglutit, le visage d'une jeune femme rieuse aux courts cheveux bouclés se dessinant sous ses yeux. Il ne l'avait pas méritée, il l'avait toujours su.

.- Comme tu le sais, nous avons perdu l'enfant qu'elle attendait. Ça ne marchait plus entre nous, et on a préféré se séparer.

.- C'est triste, murmura Astoria.

Elle avait connu la Texane des années plus tôt, elle faisait partie du cercle d'amis américains de Neil lorsqu'il étudiait en Angleterre. La jeune femme était une jolie brunette, vive et malicieuse, emplie de joie de vivre et sérieusement séduite par Neil. Astoria savait qu'elle l'avait raccompagné en Amérique lorsque le drame s'était produit chez les Malefoy et que lui-même subissait son propre drame personnel. Maddy Dodge, la jeune sœur de Neil, qui avait pendant un temps envoyé des nouvelles à Astoria, lui avait appris que le jeune homme avait fait une dépression plutôt profonde, et que Lilias l'avait soutenu sans faillir, tant et si bien qu'il avait réussi à tourner la page et qu'il était tombé amoureux de la brune. Astoria ignorait leur séparation, et curieusement cette nouvelle la touchait plus qu'elle ne le pensait. De plus les circonstances de cette rupture la poussaient à éprouver une certaine sympathie pour Neil.

.- Alors, reprit Neil, nous sommes seuls tous les deux. Malgré tout ce qu'il s'est passé, nous revoilà comme au point de départ. C'est curieux, tu ne trouves pas ?

.- Oui, acquiesça Astoria. Mais moi, j'ai Scorpius. Ce n'est pas pareil.

.- C'est vrai… Je ne le connais pas, ton fils. Quel âge a-t-il, sept ans ?

.- Oui, déjà. Il ressemble beaucoup à Drago, mais il reste très spontané.

.- Une bonne chose, sourit Neil. Tu penses que je pourrais le rencontrer ? Un jour, je veux dire, je ne sais toujours pas combien de temps je vais rester ici.

.- Tu prolonges ton séjour, semble-t-il.

.- Je m'étais promis de partir au plus vite, mais j'ai toujours été contradictoire.

Astoria sourit, retrouvant l'espace d'un instant leur ancienne complicité.

.- Scorpius serait content de te connaître, il est comme beaucoup d'enfants un peu fasciné par l'Amérique.

Neil rit légèrement.

.- Il n'y a pas de quoi, pourtant.

.- Par contre je pense que tu le rencontreras plus tard, ce n'est pas une période facile pour lui.

.- Tu m'étonnes.

Savourant cet instant de paix, tous deux se turent, se laissant bercer par la musique qui leur chuchotait des paroles langoureuses à l'oreille. Le vieux bouge était presque vide, ce n'était pas un lieu très fréquenté. Saisi d'un courage inattendu, Neil se leva et, prenant la main de la jeune femme, l'entraîna à sa suite en la faisant tourner. Astoria se mit à rire, le cœur soudain joyeux. Elle savait pourquoi elle voulait revoir Neil ; il lui faisait oublier le passé, il lui faisait tout oublier. Elle se souvenait de son mal-être de jeunesse, que seul l'été et leurs retrouvailles effaçaient. Avec lui elle était encore une adolescente insouciante et allègre, capricieuse et charmeuse, lunatique parfois. Elle pouvait être cette jeune fille égoïste, mais adorée, elle savait qu'elle pouvait tout lui dire, malgré leur différend, car c'était lui. Elle se laissa complaisamment emporter, et ne cilla pas lorsque Neil rapprocha son corps du sien, posant sa joue râpeuse contre sa tempe, la faisant élégamment osciller le temps d'une chanson lascive de crooner, vantant l'amour et le plaisir des sens, la vie dans toute sa mouvance. Il l'a fit lentement tourner sous son bras, ses cheveux blonds fendant la fumée que les quelques autres clients exhalaient. Souriante, elle ramena son visage contre son torse, savourant cette étincelle de bonheur. Des doigts tannés lui relevèrent délicatement le menton, et avant de pouvoir réaliser quoique ce soit, ses lèvres étaient contre celles de l'Américain, de Neil Dodge, goûtant cette saveur interdite, les sentiments affleurant au bord de sa bouche. D'une légère pression, il approfondit le baiser, tandis que ses mains glissaient avec précaution dans le dos de la jeune femme, comme incrédules. Neil ne comprenait pas ce qui l'avait pris, mais le désir impérieux qu'il avait toujours éprouvé pour Astoria, son amour qui ne s'était jamais vraiment éteint, conjugué à l'instant de grâce que tous deux vivaient à ce moment présent… Il ne sentit pas immédiatement l'eau couler sur ses joues. Ce n'est que lorsqu'un sanglot fit frissonner le corps de la jeune femme, qu'il comprit qu'elle pleurait. Il la détacha de lui avec lenteur, indécis et mortifié, peiné de voir Astoria prostrée, le visage baigné de larmes.

.- Je suis désolée, Neil, je ne peux pas… hoqueta-t-elle, fuyant ses yeux.

.- Astoria…

.- Non, ne dis rien, c'est ma faute, je n'aurais pas du te revoir. C'est moi qui ai insisté, pas toi, tu avais bien vu que je ne savais pas ce que je faisais. Je…

.- Qu'est-ce qui est si mal dans ce que nous avons fait ? demanda Neil, irrité.

.- Neil, nous deux, ça aurait pu marcher, s'il n'y avait pas eu Drago. C'était lui qu'il me fallait, il n'est pas l'erreur dans notre histoire. Il faut que tu l'acceptes. Nous deux, c'est impossible, maintenant. On ne pourrait pas… C'est ridicule d'essayer.

La voix d'Astoria était entrecoupée de sanglots.

.- Non, protesta, Neil, non…

.- S'il te plait Neil, le coupa Astoria. Je vais m'en aller, et on va oublier ça, d'accord ? Grandir un peu.

.- Laisse-moi parler, gronda Neil. Laisse-moi au moins une fois parler clairement. Je t'aime.

.- Neil…

.- Astoria, je t'aime, je t'aime presque depuis toujours. Même lorsque j'étais avec Lilias, je t'aimais. Je ne peux pas oublier, ne m'en demande pas trop. Est-ce si dur de nous imaginer ensemble ? De nous donner enfin cette foutue chance qui s'est toujours refusée à nous ? Je veux être avec toi. Je suis fou de toi.

La jeune femme recula de quelques pas, accentuant la distance entre eux deux. Déjà, Neil voyait que leur éloignement n'était pas uniquement physique, elle lui apparaissait comme dissimulée derrière un écran de fumée.

.- C'est peut-être ça le problème, dit Astoria, amère. Tu es fou de moi. Tu ne m'aimes pas, sinon… Sinon tu aurais compris qu'il ne fallait pas m'embrasser. Qu'il fallait accepter Drago, parce je l'aimais. Qu'il fallait me permettre d'être heureuse, et ne pas me torturer.

Neil accusa le coup. Il savait tout cela. Il le savait, il l'avait compris, mais elle ne le lui avait jamais dit. Il ne l'avait pas revue, après l'accident. Les paroles étaient tranchantes, même si le visage d'Astoria montrait toute la tendresse, la vieille amitié, qu'elle avait malgré tout pour lui. Ça faisait mal. L'Américain ne répondit rien. Il sentait que son séjour en Angleterre venait de prendre fin. Astoria avait raison, il fallait qu'ils grandissent. Il croisa une dernière fois le regard de la jeune femme. Les larmes avaient exacerbé leur couleur verte, si séduisante. Il vit qu'elle retenait son souffle, attendant qu'il proteste. Mais pour la première fois, il fit ce qu'il savait devoir faire, il la laissa libre. Parce qu'il l'aimait. Il la laissa. Il détourna le regard, et retourna s'asseoir face à son verre vide. Il la sentit qui rassemblait ses affaires, qui attachait sa cape. Elle hésita un instant. Puis sur une caresse sur la joue, ultime gage d'affection, elle partit.

**o**O**o**

Hermione était passée près du bassin des cerveaux. Tentant de ne pas y prêter attention, elle avait longé le haut de l'amphithéâtre au centre duquel le voile remuait toujours au milieu de la vieille arcade brisée, comme agité de murmures incessants. Elle s'était perdue dans la salle des planètes, frissonnant des sensations que leur vue éveillait en elle. Elle n'avait rien trouvé. La jeune femme désespérait, et se rappelait mentalement sa promesse : c'était sa dernière descente, si rien ne venait étayer son enquête, elle abandonnait tout. Malgré elle, l'ancienne Hermione Granger la tançait et ranimait sa curiosité insatiable et son caractère volontaire. Elle voulait tenir sa promesse, mais elle était décidée à savoir. La jeune femme était fourbue et frigorifiée ; malgré son épaisse cape, les lieux étaient glaciaux. Se laissant glisser contre un mur, elle fit une pause et ouvrit sa besace. Elle fut surprise d'y découvrir un flacon qui ne lui appartenait pas. L'ouvrant, elle le renifla, et reconnut l'odeur de la Bierraubeurre.

.- Jenny … sourit-elle.

Hermione but une longue gorgée et se sentit aussitôt réchauffée, comme si un liquide tiède et réconfortant glissait dans sa gorge. Elle sortit ensuite un carnet de notes où elle avait tenté de figurer un plan du Département des mystères. Cela faisait deux heures qu'elle se trouvait là, et elle avait le sentiment de tourner en rond. Elle retombait beaucoup trop fréquemment sur la salle circulaire, et elle avait l'impression de se perdre dans le dédale de portes qui se ressemblaient toutes. Le sol, fait d'un marbre noir extrêmement poli, inversait haut et bas, et les torches de flammes bleues qui seules éclairaient les lieux diffusaient un froid intense qu'elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir éprouvé la première fois qu'elle était venue là. Elle avait le sentiment que les lieux eux-mêmes cherchaient à l'épuiser et avaient deviné sa présence inopportune, comme s'ils luttaient contre elle pour protéger leurs mystères. Hermione lança un regard agacé à son carnet. Le plan qu'elle avait esquissé ne ressemblait en rien au chemin qu'elle venait d'emprunter cette fois-ci, comme si les salles changeaient de place selon leur propre logique. La jeune femme soupira lourdement. La solitude, la crainte de se faire surprendre et l'absence de résultats concrets la poussaient à partir, pour autant elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Aussi, elle se releva et poussa sans grande conviction la première porte qu'elle trouva. C'est sans grande surprise qu'elle se retrouva, une fois encore, dans la salle circulaire. La porte se ferma derrière elle dans un claquement, et aussitôt, tous les pans de murs se mirent à tourner. Ce mouvement réfléchi une seconde fois sur le sol de marbre lui donna légèrement la nausée. Lorsque tout se stabilisa, elle recula d'un pas, et ouvrit la porte qui se trouvait à la place de celle qu'elle venait de passer. Il n'était guère la peine de trop hésiter.

Hermione pénétra dans une longue pièce voûtée comme une chapelle, emplie d'une lueur éclatante dansant comme des reflets de diamants. Un cliquetis incessant venait de toutes parts, et de fait, la pièce était bondée d'horloges, de montres, de réveils, de pendules… Partout on en voyait, qui égrenaient inlassablement un tic-tac monocorde : accrochés aux murs, pendus au plafond, rangés le long d'étagères au bois craquant, cloués entre des bibliothèques, posés sur le sol de pierre à l'instar des horloges de grand-mère, comme si des milliers de pieds minuscules avaient marché au pas. Tout au fond de la pièce, une imposante cloche de cristal semblait émettre la lumière qui baignait la pièce, à l'intérieur de laquelle des courants étincelants s'entremêlaient. En avançant à pas lents dans ce qui semblait être la salle du temps, Hermione crut reconnaître dans la cloche un minuscule colibri qui en l'espace d'une poignée de minutes croissait jusqu'à devenir immense, puis diminuait, redevenait un oisillon, puis un œuf, lequel éclosait de nouveau, répétant ce cycle sans relâche. La jeune femme s'arrêta un instant, fascinée par ce spectacle, le cœur battant fort dans ses tempes. Même pour une sorcière aguerrie comme elle le sentiment d'être face à un prodige ne la quittait pas, et elle restait immobile, transcendée par l'intensité magique qu'elle pouvait percevoir. Lorsqu'elle détacha son regard, Hermione put reconnaître, dans une bibliothèque vitrée, une collection de retourneurs de temps. Les observant un à un, elle esquissa un sourire amusé lorsqu'elle reconnut celui qui lui avait appartenu en troisième année. Il n'y avait pas à dire, elle avait été chanceuse de posséder un tel objet, dont le souvenir était d'autant plus cher à son cœur qu'il avait permis de sauver deux vies.

Toutefois, toute excitée qu'elle se sente à la découverte de cette nouvelle salle, Hermione sut qu'elle n'y trouverait rien. Malgré tout, elle l'inspecta attentivement, veillant à n'oublier aucun recoin, observant plus que ne touchant méticuleusement chaque objet. Elle finit par découvrir une porte, à l'arrière de la cloche, coincée entre deux bibliothèques et dissimulée par un lourd rideau de brocard grenat. Serrant de sa main droite sa baguette dans la poche de sa cape, elle ouvrit cette nouvelle porte. Une vague de froid, d'autant plus mordante que, dans la salle du temps, la température était presque agréable, l'assaillit. Hermione cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, devant habituer ses pupilles à la pénombre de l'endroit. Une vague angoisse lui enserra la gorge avant même de reconnaître la pièce, comme un pressentiment. La salle était immense comme une église, obscure, et divisée en une multitude d'allées interminables et étroites. Face à elle, en chiffres romains, Hermione put lire gravé dans le vieux bois d'une des étagères le nombre 53. Avançant de quelques pas, Hermione reconnut des boules de verre plus ou moins poussiéreuses disposées par centaines sur les étagères. Certaines brillaient faiblement, d'autres étaient noires comme de la suie. C'étaient des prophéties. La jeune femme inspira lourdement. Elle n'aimait pas cette pièce, et un sentiment de terreur la tenaillait. Néanmoins, elle savait que c'était sans doute ses souvenirs qui causaient son malaise, les temps étaient calmes et il n'y avait certainement aucun mangemort au Département des mystères. Hermione longea lentement la pièce, voyant les allées défiler sous ses yeux comme des grandes haies bien taillées. Elle marqua une pause au niveau de l'allée 97, se souvenant de la prophétie concernant son meilleur ami. Elle s'était trouvée là … Sentant son malaise augmenter, Hermione accéléra le pas. Gagnant une porte à l'extrémité de la salle, elle s'y engouffra avec soulagement. La température comme la lumière redevinrent correctes, et elle s'étonna de la normalité de l'endroit. C'était une longue galerie, bordée de petits bureaux. Sans doute ceux des Langues de plomb songea-t-elle. La jeune femme s'avança avec plus de confiance, la vision de bureaux contentant son esprit de rat de bibliothèque. Néanmoins, une vision l'assaillit, et elle se souvint encore une fois de sa cinquième année à Poudlard. C'était par là qu'elle s'était faite attaquer par ce Mangemort, comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Dolohov, Antonin Dolohov. Hermione se rappela qu'il avait été retrouvé mort dans sa cellule d'Azkaban quelques années après la guerre. Réalisant quelque chose, la jeune femme mit la main devant sa bouche, ses yeux s'écarquillant.

.- Par Merlin… C'était en 2003, j'en suis sûre.

Juin 2003, très vraisemblablement. Hermione commença à comprendre. Voilà pourquoi le retrait de la demande d'appel de Lucius Malefoy était passé inaperçu, plusieurs morts avaient eu lieu à Azkaban. Une vague de suicides avait dit la presse. Cela avait causé de grands remous, le gouvernement était encore fragile… Comment n'avait-elle pas fait le rapprochement ? Autant d'évènements étranges, et tous avec pour point commun la dernière guerre et l'appartenance au camp du Lord noir... C'était trop de coïncidences. Hermione pénétra au hasard dans plusieurs bureaux. Ils étaient tous propres, vides, impersonnels. Peu de feuilles traînaient, mais la jeune femme soupçonnait un sort de dissimulation. Lorsqu'elle parvint au bout du couloir, elle découvrit néanmoins une salle qui semblait plus grande. D'apparence modeste, on aurait dit une salle désaffectée. Hermione fronça les sourcils, et fouillant dans sa sacoche, prit une potion d'énergie. C'était sa dernière… Elle hésita, se demandant de quelle manière elle pourrait sortir. La curiosité l'emporta, et elle avala le breuvage d'une traite. Prenant sa baguette, elle fit jaillir quelques étincelles bronze et leva le bras.

.- _Revelatum._

La salle s'emplit soudainement d'une multitude de rouleaux de parchemins et de cadastres soigneusement ordonnés, emprisonnés de protections magiques et de sorts anti-intrus. C'étaient les archives nationales magiques. Hermione se souvint des cours qu'elle avait suivis à ce sujet, durant sa formation à la Justice magique. Les archives étaient consultables par le public, et réunies à la bibliothèque du ministère. Elles étaient divisées en six sections, législatives, administratives, historiques, topographiques, domaniales et judiciaires. C'était ce dernier point qui l'intéressait. Hermione se rappela également que les pièces ayant moins de cinquante ans de date, et celles qui concernaient des personnes encore vivantes ou des familles encore existantes ne pouvaient êtres communiqués que moyennant des autorisations spéciales. Plus encore, les archives récentes concernant le Ministère lui-même ne pouvaient être communiquées que selon la volonté du Ministre en place et relevaient du secret. Hermione déglutit. C'était donc là qu'elles devaient se trouver. La jeune femme avança, se sentant fébrile. Il n'était pas donné à tout le monde de pénétrer un tel endroit. Si elle se faisait prendre… Elle ferma les yeux, ne voulant imaginer les conséquences de ses actions.

La jeune femme s'avança. Les archives étaient classées par date, puis dans l'ordre alphabétique. Il lui fut facile de trouver l'année 2003, et bientôt, son regard rencontra une étiquette jaunie où était écrit à l'encre noire le nom de « Malefoy ». Pour sûr, les Langues de plomb savaient classer. Hermione fronça les sourcils, observant attentivement les diverses protections magiques qui protégeaient les documents. De sa baguette, elle suivit les variations magiques qu'elle pouvait sentir et vit les halos spécifiques de différents sorts apparaître. Il ne serait pas aisé de contourner les protections, et la jeune femme craignait de déclencher une alarme. Elle posa son sac pour se mettre plus à l'aise, et son regard accrocha dans l'ouverture un tissu argenté. C'était la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry, qu'elle avait une fois encore empruntée, sous le regard malheureusement soupçonneux de son meilleur ami. La jeune femme la caressa du bout des doigts, songeuse. Elle avait peur de se tromper, ou d'épuiser son énergie en tentant de défaire les sorts de protection. Pour autant… Une idée germait dans son esprit

.- Les reliques…

La cape d'invisibilité d'Harry était une des reliques de la Mort, faite d'une magie d'une puissance excessivement élevée. Hermione savait qu'elle prenait un risque, mais il y avait de grandes chances pour que son idée marche. Après tout, peu de monde connaissait l'existence des reliques, et il y avait fort à parier que les sorts ne puissent détecter la cape. Prenant une grande inspiration, la jeune femme saisit le tissu argenté et l'enroula en partant de son poing jusqu'en haut de son bras. Tendant sa main ainsi couverte au travers des sorts de protections, elle attendit. Rien ne se passa. Plus confiante, elle avança le bras, et du bout des doigts, saisit le dossier Malefoy. La cape la couvrait et semblait l'immuniser, comme si grâce au tissu, les sorts ne percevaient pas sa présence. Elle retira son bras, et ramena vers elle les précieux documents. Son souffle était court, elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'ils reposaient là, dans ses bras, que d'ici quelques minutes, elle saurait enfin. Qu'elle saurait tout. Elle prit quelques inspirations, tentant de calmer son cœur qui tambourinait impérieusement dans sa poitrine, rangea la cape et ramena la pochette de cuir craquelé vers une table. Elle défit doucement les cordons qui refermaient le dossier, et une liasse de parchemins apparut sur le bois du bureau. Les yeux d'Hermione parcoururent l'en-tête.

**« CAS DE LUCIUS ABARAXAS MALEFOY, daté du 2 juin 2003.**

**Prévenus : **Mr Lucius Malefoy, Mrs Narcissa Malefoy, Mr Drago Malefoy, Mrs Astoria Malefoy d'une part ; le Ministère Britannique de la Magie en tant que personne morale de l'autre.

**Corrélation : **Mr Blaise Zabini. **»**

Hermione tiqua. Ainsi Zabini était lié à cette histoire… Le récit de Neil Dodge lui revint en mémoire. Elle ne s'était pas trompée, le drame qui avait eu lieu chez Blaise Zabini était directement lié à la disparition de Lucius Malefoy et au contrat que les Malefoy avaient passé avec le Ministère. Elle tourna la page, et passa sur les états-civils des différents prévenus. Elle en vint enfin au procès-verbal, attirée par un nom qu'elle connaissait à présent.

« _Entendu que Mr Willehm Ellery se voit retirer la Défense de la famille Malefoy, le Procès-verbal est rédigé par le procureur général Mr Darius Bullock._ »

La jeune femme haussa les sourcils. C'était là le Ministre de la Magie en partance. Possible qu'il ait été choisi par son prédécesseur parce qu'il connaissait l'affaire. Elle se souvint du récit de Willehm lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré, de la manière pour le moins étrange et cruelle avec laquelle il s'était fait retirer l'affaire. Ce n'était pas étonnant que lui n'ait pas oublié l'affaire, malgré le tapage des journaux autour des suicides des prisonniers, après tout il avait lui-même préparé l'audience. Hermione continua sa lecture.

« _Faits avérés : _

_Cas de Mr Drago Malefoy et Mr Blaise Zabini._

**. **_il a été confirmé que Mr Drago Malefoy et Mr Blaise Zabini ont été agressés par trois anciens mangemorts au manoir de ce dernier le 30 mai 2003._

**. **_il a été confirmé que ceux-ci étaient Mr Gideon Yaxley, Mr Ernest Gibbon et Mr Horace Mulciber, trois anciens mangemorts recherchés par les forces d'auror du Ministère._

**. **_il a été confirmé que le 30 mai 2003, Mr Drago Malefoy a commis le meurtre de Mr Gideon Yaxley._

**. **_il a été confirmé qu'il y a eu comme témoins de cette première altercation Mrs Astoria Malefoy, épouse de Mr Malefoy, et Mr Neil Dodge, un parent._

**. **_il a été confirmé que de ce premier événement a résulté la mise en accusation de Mr Drago Malefoy pour meurtre et l'envoi immédiat des deux captifs pour la prison d'Azkaban._

_Il a été certifié par Mr Blaise Zabini que celui-ci recevait des menaces d'anciens Mangemorts, sous l'égide de son beau-père Mr Brutus Wilkes (NB décédé fin 2003) voulant former une résistance active contre le nouvel ordre et former une coalition afin de renverser le gouvernement en place. Ce groupe serait responsable de plusieurs attentats que le monde magique britannique a subi depuis la fin de la guerre (1998). Mr Zabini a assuré avoir voulu faire part de ces informations aux forces de l'ordre, mais de n'avoir pas été écouté. Par ailleurs, son avocat lui aurait déconseillé une nouvelle démarche, car Mr Zabini était en cours de procès._

_Mr Zabini déclare encore, témoignage conforme à celui de Mr Drago Malefoy, que Mr Malefoy n'était en aucun cas un agresseur, et qu'il l'avait aidé à lutter contre la pression des anciens mangemorts. Par ailleurs, Mr Zabini confirme également le témoignage de Mr Drago Malefoy, comme quoi le meurtre de Mr Yaxley relèverait de la légitime défense de son épouse._

_Il a été confirmé par les médicomages de Ste Mangouste que Mrs Astoria Malefoy avait effectivement subi un choc important, à le fois physique et magique, qui a eu pour conséquence la mort de l'enfant qu'elle attendait alors. »_

Hermione reposa ce premier parchemin en fronçant les sourcils, les pensées en ébullition. Elle aurait voulu avoir une pensine à ses côtés pour reconsidérer toutes ces données calmement, mais elle manquait de temps. Clairement, l'incident chez Zabini était relié au fin mot de son affaire. Blaise Zabini avait donc du faire face à des pressions, et pas des moindres, celles de son beau-père. Hermione savait que Mrs Zabini tenait sa renommée et sa fortune de ses nombreux mariages, plus ou moins réussis. On pouvait supposer qu'à l'époque, Blaise avait craint pour la sécurité de sa mère. Par ailleurs, il était en procès… Il avait dû demander l'aide de Drago Malefoy, après tout, c'était son meilleur ami. Et ils se disaient tout, puisque Malefoy n'avait pas hésité à lui confier qu'il avait sauvé la vie d'Hermione. Ces informations s'emboîtaient parfaitement au récit de Neil Dodge : Drago souvent absent, préoccupé, fatigué… Ce n'était pas étonnant puisqu'il avait dû se soucier à la fois du procès de son père et de la sécurité de son meilleur ami. D'où les absences fréquentes. Et ce qu'avaient découvert Astoria et Neil en transplanant.

Hermione se permit un léger sourire. Elle avait eu raison, malgré tout. Drago Malefoy n'était pas un meurtrier. Il avait sauvé la vie de sa femme. Il avait tué, mais malgré lui. Pas pour lui-même, qui plus est. Son pressentiment s'était révélé juste, et elle sentit son affection pour lui grandir alors que le visage du blond se dessinait dans ses pensées.

Tout commençait à devenir clair, à commencer par la présence de Yaxley, dont le nom était tombé dans son enquête comme un cheveu dans une potion. Les mangemorts faisaient donc de la résistance, ils tentaient de former une nouvelle force ténébreuse. Hermione se souvint des attentats qui avaient effectivement eu lieu plus de dix années plus tôt, notamment celui du premier décembre 1998, lorsque le Parlement anglais avait été attaqué, créant une seconde Conspiration des Poudres. Elle savait à présent à qui les attribuer. Le lien avec Lucius se faisait de plus en plus resserré, et pourtant, il manquait quelque chose. Hermione tourna encore un parchemin et poursuivit sa lecture.

«_ Faits avérés : _

_Cas de Mr Lucius Malefoy, dans le cadre des évènements d'Azkaban._ »

Allons donc, s'interrompit Hermione, il y avait donc un fichier avec lesdits « évènements d'Azkaban ». Mais la jeune femme ne voulait pas trop en savoir, tout ce qui l'intéressait concernait Lucius.

«_ Rappel à la cour : la prison sorcière d'Azkaban a été attaquée le 2 juin 2003 par un groupe d'extrémistes sorciers. Il semblerait que ceux-ci soient des complices des deux prisonniers faits à l'occasion du cas de Mr Blaise Zabini et de Mr Drago Malefoy et qu'ils préparaient cet attentat dans le but de restaurer un ordre des forces obscures, dirigé par de « véritables sorciers » (NB issus de familles sorcières), mettant dès lors en péril la paix sorcière._

_. il a été confirmé que le 2 juin 2003 Mr Lucius Malefoy, ancien mangemort à la solde du Mage noir Lord Voldemort (NB Tom Elvis Jedusort), était emprisonné à Azkaban en attente d'une procédure d'appel à la cour._

_. il a été confirmé que Mr Malefoy était coupable de nombreux délits, et était un criminel dûment reconnu._

_. il a été confirmé que Mr Gibbon et Mr Mulciber venaient d'être emprisonnés à Azkaban._

_. il a été confirmé que la forteresse a été investie par d'anciens mangemorts, mettant en péril le monde sorcier._

_. il a été confirmé que les forces d'auror spéciales ont contenu le débordement, au prix de certaines vies._

_. il a été confirmé que les délégués du Ministère ont abusivement accusé Mr Lucius Malefoy._

_. il a été confirmé que malgré les précautions du Ministère, les dommages causés à Mr Lucius Malefoy sont irréversibles et ne pouvaient être dissimulés à la famille, obligeant les deux partis à prendre un engagement contractuel._

_. il a été confirmé que l'affaire a été étouffée auprès du grand public, sous le couvert de la motion de sauvegarde de la paix sorcière._

_Le Ministère s'est engagé à des avantages effectifs pour la famille Malefoy contre l'assurance de son silence. Tout manquement à cet engagement brisera les effets de la caution pour les deux partis._

_La motion de sauvegarde de la paix sorcière a été invoquée du fait du caractère récent de la dernière guerre sorcière, pour conserver une unité communautaire et maintenir la stabilité du gouvernement en place. La motion ainsi décidée a une valeur de quarante années._

_Les documents concernant Mr Lucius Malefoy ont été épurés de toute mention de son appel, tenant compte de l'importance de préserver la motion de sauvegarde. Son avocat, Mr Willehm Ellery, a été démis de ses fonctions. »_

Hermione inspira un grand coup. Voilà, elle savait. Elle savait pourquoi Lucius Malefoy n'avait jamais eu son appel, pourquoi son procès était tronqué. Telle était sa première interrogation, avant que plusieurs autres ne s'ajoutent sur l'amorce de son enquête. Elle savait pourquoi Lucius n'avait pas eu son appel : Il ne pouvait pas y aller. Pourquoi, la chose n'était pas précisée dans son procès-verbal. Sans doute pas tué, car il aurait été au nombre des « suicidés » cités par la presse. Brutalisé, sans doute, gravement blessé à coup sûr, et ce alors qu'il était innocent, pour cette attaque-là du moins. Mauvais pour l'image du Ministère, très mauvais. À la fois pour sa fiabilité, mais également pour son discernement, cela aurait pu être crucial en cette période de procès. C'était également la raison du congé de Willehm, qui avait été une victime inconsciente des stratégies ministérielles. Il restait une feuille dans la liasse. Hermione la saisit, et la parcourut.

« **Caution de secret liant la famille Malefoy au Ministère de la Magie en tant que personne morale.**

_La famille Malefoy, d'une part, c'est-à-dire Mr Drago Malefoy, Mrs Narcissa Malefoy, et Mrs Astoria Greengrass-Malefoy, s'engagent à ne pas ébruiter l'attaque du 2 juin 2003, et de ce fait ne peuvent attaquer le Ministère comme déficient quant aux conditions de sécurité et négligeant de la personne de Mr Lucius Malefoy. Les Malefoy s'engagent également à renvoyer leur avocat, Mr Willehm Ellery, renonçant à la demande d'appel de Mr Lucius Malefoy._

_Le Ministère Britannique de la Magie, d'autre part, s'engage à arrêter toute poursuite à l'encontre des membres de la famille Malefoy, en particulier de Mr Drago Malefoy, coupable du meurtre de Mr Gideon Yaxley, de collaboration avec l'ennemi pendant la guerre, d'espionnage, de tentative de meurtre à l'encontre d'Albus Dumbledore. Le Ministère renonce également à se saisir de ses biens, et promet de rétablir toutes les fonctions que possédait la famille Malefoy._

_Cette caution engage les deux partis équitablement. En cas de manquement d'une part comme de l'autre, elle prend fin immédiatement. La caution dure le temps de l'application de la motion de sauvegarde de la paix sorcière, temps exigé pour la prescription des faits mis à l'examen._

_Ci-dessous, les signatures en tant que représentants des deux partis de Mr Drago Malefoy d'une part et de Mr Amos Diggory, Ministre de la Magie, de l'autre.»_

Hermione reconnut l'écriture fine et élancée de Drago, alors que la plume ministérielle s'étirait en des courbes alanguies. Tel était donc l'accord qui expliquait les anomalies quant au train de vie des Malefoy. Hermione songea à ce que lui avait dit Pansy Parkinson, l'unique fois où elle avait obtenu des confessions de la part de Drago. Celui-ci semblait dévasté, et effectivement, ce contrat le tenait à la gorge. Il devait autant se haïr de l'avoir accepté que se réjouir de ses effets.

La jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et se mordit les lèvres. Trois heures du matin. Cela faisait déjà trop longtemps qu'elle s'était introduite dans ces lieux, mais au moins, elle avait trouvé quelque chose. Elle ne savait toujours pas où se trouvait Lucius, mais c'était normal de ne pas le trouver dans le procès-verbal. Elle pourrait éventuellement demander à Narcissa Malefoy, songea Hermione en se souvenant des conseils de Kingsley, bien qu'elle ignorât de quelle manière. La jeune femme copia certaines des informations, que sa baguette fit apparaître dans son carnet, afin de n'oublier aucun élément. Elle songeait notamment à Jenny et à Willehm, qui seraient ravis de sa découverte. Elle rassembla les papiers et les rangea soigneusement dans la pochette. Puis, réitérant sa stratégie, elle enveloppa son bras dans sa cape d'invisibilité et range le dossier dans l'étagère.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle avait quitté les archives, et passait de salle en salle, cherchant à ouvrir une porte qui la conduirait à la salle circulaire. Néanmoins, les salles semblaient encore se jouer d'elle, et elle retombait inlassablement dans les pièces déjà visitées, comme s'il lui était interdit de retrouver la sortie. Hermione passa pas moins de trois fois dans la salle de la Mort, traversa de long en large celle des Planètes, longea en frissonnant la salle des Prophéties, et sentit son énergie diminuer. Les murs défilaient autour d'elle, sombres et froids, lui donnant une impression d'enfermement. Plusieurs fois, il lui sembla toucher au but, reconnaître une porte vers la salle circulaire, mais inlassablement, elle retombait dans une quelconque pièce du Département. Une sueur froide coulait dans son dos. Elle sentait son inquiétude augmenter, et tentait vainement de se résonner. Elle ne pouvait pas être perdue, surtout maintenant qu'elle détenait les informations. Maintenant qu'elle savait à quel point le Ministère tenait à son silence… Elle déglutit difficilement à cette pensée. Hermione sentait que ses mains devenaient moites, tandis que sa nuque se raidissait. Elle était fatiguée et transie, et sa potion cessait de faire effet.

La jeune femme resserra sa besace contre elle alors qu'elle longeait le bassin où flottaient les cerveaux. Elle reconnut la porte par laquelle Jenny, Willehm et elle étaient sortis un mois et demi plus tôt. Pourtant, elle savait, elle se doutait qu'elle ne trouverait pas la salle circulaire derrière le battant, car le Département des Mystères voulait la retenir. Elle tentait de ne pas paniquer, de ne surtout pas paniquer, mais la solitude et l'angoisse qui la tenaillaient la mettaient aux aguets. Elle sentait bien la puissance de la magie qui saturait les lieux. Les yeux embrumés de la jeune femme s'accrochèrent un instant sur la porte qui menait à la salle d'interrogation spéciale du Magenmagot. Désespérée, elle s'y risqua. L'odeur de souffre l'assaillit ainsi que Jenny l'avait prévenue, et la salle dans laquelle elle déboucha ne parvint même pas à la distraire de l'inquiétude qui la rongeait. Elle descendit les marches de pierre patinée en titubant. Elle avait chaud, elle avait froid, elle sentait que les lieux lui avaient pompé toute énergie, comme toute magie. Une migraine tenace et lancinante lui enserrait le crâne, et dans le silence ambiant, elle n'entendait que ses oreilles bourdonner infernalement. Elle craignit, soudain, qu'on la découvre, que tout vacille encore, la courageuse griffondor était alors loin. Seule, elle avait peur. Prise d'un fol espoir, elle s'avança vers les lourdes portes de bois, et appuya sur la poignée.

.- Si seulement…

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un souffle. À peine réussit-elle à enfoncer la poignée qu'une assourdissante déflagration survint. Elle sentit que des défenses magiques avaient été posées, ce qui était logique, mais qui ne l'avait pas effleurée dans sa fatigue hébétée. Dans un immense éclair turquoise, elle vola dans les airs, et son crâne alla heurter le rebord saillant de l'estrade de pierre. Elle vit le plafond vaciller sous ses yeux, comme dédoublé, triplé, quadruplé. L'idée qu'on allait vraiment la découvrir, qu'elle allait être arrêtée par des aurors l'inquiéta un instant, mais déjà un voile noir l'aveugla et elle perdit connaissance.

Quelque temps plus tard, une poignée de minutes ou plusieurs heures, elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée, elle sentit qu'on la soulevait avec précaution du sol rocailleux et un vague mouvement de marche lui indiqua qu'on la portait. Elle voulut parler, bouger, mais son corps ne lui obéissait pas. Tout ce qu'elle put entendre fut une voix profonde et grave, qu'elle semblait connaître, la rassurer.

.- Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione Granger, je veille sur toi.

**o**O**o**

**Lettre de Kingsley Shaklebolt à Harry Potter**

_À l'hôpital Ste Mangouste, le 31 mars 2013_

_Harry,_

_J'étais au Ministère cette nuit pour travailler, quand une alarme a retenti. Je te donnerai les détails de vive voix, mais toujours est-il que j'ai trouvé Hermione, un peu mal-en-point. Elle était au bord de l'inanition, et elle avait une mauvaise blessure derrière la tête, qu'elle avait dû se faire en tombant contre le bord d'une marche de pierre. Son état est correct à présent, je l'ai amenée à Ste Mangouste. Tu passeras me voir après lui avoir rendu visite, d'accord ?_

_Kingsley_

**o**O**o**

Drago Malefoy contemplait d'une mine amusée un fin débardeur de coton couleur cerise. Il tenait le bout de tissus entre ses mains, et jouait avec depuis cinq bonnes minutes. Il laissa échapper un rire désabusé.

.- Je deviens fou, soupira-t-il.

Il porta le débardeur contre sa joue et malgré la conscience aigue du ridicule de son attitude, il le huma. Une discrète odeur d'iris était toujours présente. Un sourire s'épanouit sur ses lèvres. Hermione Granger avait oublié le vêtement chez lui alors qu'elle devait s'habiller à la hâte, en retard parce qu'elle avait accepté de passer une nuit entière chez lui. Drago se souvenait de leurs rires, de la malice qu'il avait usée à la forcer à lui courir après, en sous-vêtements, pour récupérer son habit, puis de sa moue outrée, lorsqu'elle avait renoncé à son débardeur, décidant de couper l'herbe sous le pied de son amant. Le jeune homme l'avait rejointe sur le pas de la porte pour un baiser qu'elle avait accepté du bout des lèvres, pour lui demander s'il pouvait garder le bout de tissu. Hermione n'avait pas répondu, mais elle semblait approuver sa demande, si l'on en jugeait à la chaleur bien plus intense de ses baisers suivants, songea Drago. Il était à présent de retour dans son manoir du Wiltshire, et contemplait par la fenêtre la pluie printanière qui tombait interminablement, créant des ruisseaux boueux dans son parc d'habitude si bien entretenu.

Entendant du bruit, il rangea le débardeur dans un tiroir de son bureau et se releva. Il vit bientôt s'encadrer dans la porte à double battant de la pièce son épouse qui tenait son fils par la main. Les traits d'Astoria étaient tirés, comme si elle avait pleuré, quant à Scorpius, il ne laissait rien paraître mais sa main était fermement agrippée à celle de sa mère.

.- Scorpius veut nous parler, Drago, annonça sa femme.

.- Bien, entrez tous les deux. Je ne savais pas que tu étais rentrée, ajouta-t-il en tournant la tête vers Astoria, je te croyais encore chez Daphné.

.- Je ne peux pas abuser de son hospitalité indéfiniment.

Il se rassit sur son lit, et tapota à ses côtés, faisant signe à son fils de venir. Drago n'appréciait pas que Scorpius le voie dans la chambre qu'il avait investie lorsque Astoria et lui avaient décidé de se séparer. Il avait laissé la chambre conjugale à son épouse, n'osant pas penser à l'alternative. Il était un Malefoy, et respecter son épouse faisait partie de ses valeurs. Plus encore, même s'il ne l'aimait plus, la jeune femme lui restait chère. Astoria alla s'asseoir sur le siège du bureau, leur faisant face.

.- Qu'y a-t-il, Scorpius ?

.- Papa, je sais que Maman et toi allez divorcer, dit le blondinet. Vous me l'avez dit. Je voudrais savoir quand ?

.- Quand… Quand nous allons divorcer ? demanda Drago, désarçonné.

.- Oui.

La voix du petit garçon était assurée.

.- Eh bien je ne suis pas certain. Cela peut prendre quelque temps, ce n'est pas simple.

.- Je suppose que ce sera fait pour ta prochaine rentrée, ajouta Astoria, venant au secours de son mari.

Ils échangèrent un regard rapide. Au moins un domaine où ils fonctionnaient toujours bien ensemble ; s'occuper de leur fils. Après tout, ils l'avaient tellement voulu, Scorpius les lierait indéniablement à jamais.

.- Dis à ton père pourquoi tu voulais poser cette question, ajouta la jeune femme.

.- Je vais vivre avec qui, après ? s'enquit le garçonnet.

Le timbre limpide de la voix de Scorpius grelottait insensiblement. Drago soupira et passa son bras autour des épaules de son fils, ramenant sa petite tête blonde contre lui. De nouveau il croisa le regard d'Astoria et, d'un mince sourire, elle l'encouragea.

.- Ce sera comme tu voudras, Scorpius, tu subis déjà suffisamment nos problèmes. Maman et moi, nous pouvons transplaner, donc on te prendra quand tu voudras.

.- Mais plus ensemble ?

.- Non, mon chéri, répondit Astoria, plus ensemble.

Elle se leva, et alla s'asseoir de l'autre côté de son fils. Lui prenant la main, elle la porta à ses lèvres, posant un regarda tendre et inquiet sur lui.

.- À l'école, reprit Scorpius, on m'a dit que vous alliez sans doute vous battre pour avoir ma garde. Que je n'aurais pas le choix, que vous alliez vous détester encore davantage et que vous tenteriez tout pour m'avoir, mais chacun de son côté.

.- Ceux qui t'ont dit ça ne sont pas très gentils, ou n'ont pas eu de chance, assura Astoria.

Tout d'abord, continua Drago, nous ne nous détestons pas. Ôte-toi cette idée de la tête, mon fils.

.- Et nous ne nous battrons pas. Naturellement, l'un de nous sera très malheureux s'il te voit moins, et, bien entendu, on voudrait chacun t'avoir entièrement, mais on préfère te voir moins mais heureux plutôt que tout le temps et triste.

Drago sourit à Astoria. Il avait toujours admiré son caractère réaliste et posé. Il savait qu'elle y avait longuement réfléchi, et il lui faisait confiance pour choisir ce qui lui semblait le plus juste pour tous et pas uniquement pour elle.

.- Que veux-tu, Scorpius ? demanda Drago.

.- Je veux vous voir autant l'un que l'autre, marmotta-t-il, lové entre ses deux parents.

.- Bien. Une semaine avec Maman, et l'autre avec moi, ça t'ira ?

.- Je pense. Mais on pourra pas se voir parfois, tous les trois ?

.- Je suppose, avança Astoria.

.- Oui, pour les anniversaires, les spectacles de l'école, tes matchs de quidditch, continua Drago. On pourrait même s'arranger pour Noël.

Le visage du garçonnet s'illumina. Il semblait beaucoup moins sombre qu'à son entrée dans la pièce. Drago fit un clin d'oeil à sa femme, heureux de la réussite de leur tandem, malgré tout.

Les Malefoy bavardèrent encore quelques minutes ensemble, puis Scorpius, parfaitement rassuré, s'en alla prendre son goûter. Drago s'étira, heureux, et Astoria se releva du lit, reprenant sa place au bureau.

.- Je ne vais tout de même pas rester sur le même lit que toi, expliqua-t-elle, sarcastique.

.- Ce serait étrange, admit Drago. Alors, ton séjour chez ma belle-sœur ?

.- Correct. On n'a pas parlé de toi, si ça peut te rassurer.

.- Je m'en doutais, mes oreilles ne bourdonnaient pas à cause de vos méchantes paroles.

Astoria roula des yeux.

.- Donc ça y est, reprit-elle, on prend des décisions de couple divorcé ?

.- Presque, mais ça nous fait de l'entraînement.

.- Tu le réalises toi ?

.- Notre séparation ? Je commence, mais ce n'est pas simple.

.- J'ai été heureuse d'être avec toi, commenta Astoria. On s'est séparés au bon moment, personne n'est lésé puisqu'on était tous les deux au bout du circuit.

.- Je suppose.

Drago la regarda. Même dans le contre-jour, il voyait clairement que son épouse était épuisée.

.- Ça va, toi ?

.- Je crois. Puisqu'on en est aux discussions de divorcés, poursuivit-elle, tu as pris d'autres décisions ?

Son ton était posé, et le jeune homme comprit qu'elle était déterminée à ne pas laisser les choses s'envenimer. Elle voulait régler ça à l'amiable, et non pas briser toute relation avec lui. C'était tellement elle, reconnut-il.

.- Pour nos biens, les propriétés, annonça-t-il. Je ferais tout selon tes termes. Je veux juste garder mon manoir et l'hôtel particulier à Londres.

.- Ça me semblait aller de soi, accepta Astoria dans un sourire. On devrait juste récupérer chacun nos propriétés, et peut être négocier les maisons de vacances. De toute façon, nous n'avons pas les mêmes préférences climatiques, donc ce sera simple à régler.

.- Pas faux. Tu sais, je te laisserais volontiers tout, quand je repense grâce à quoi on a toujours tout cela.

Astoria grimaça.

.- C'est vrai que vu sous cet angle, rien de ce que nous avons n'est réellement… Honorable.

.- C'est le mot.

Elle se releva, et perdit son regard par la fenêtre.

.- Tu sais, j'ai revu Neil.

.- Théo m'en a touché un mot.

.- Forcément. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit.

La voix d'Astoria était blanche. Drago haussa un sourcil. Il n'avait pas vraiment apprécié d'apprendre qu'Astoria revoyait cet Américain, cela l'avait même inquiété. La jeune femme se tourna vers lui et son regard vert croisa ses iris bleus.

.- Je ne sais pas ce que je cherchais à me prouver, avoua-t-elle. Mais au moins, tout est clair dans ma tête à présent. Je pense que je cherchais une bouée de sauvetage, alors qu'en fait, je ne me noyais pas. Je n'ai pas besoin de bouée, surtout de celle-là.

.- Que s'est-il passé ?

.- On a pas mal discuté. Je l'ai vu pour la dernière fois alors que j'étais chez Daphné. Je crois qu'il avait saisi que je faisais n'importe quoi. Pourtant à un moment, on a dansé, et il m'a embrassée.

Astoria s'interrompit, gênée de parler de la sorte devant Drago. La mâchoire de celui-ci s'était crispée.

.- J'ai vraiment cru que… J'avais une seconde chance, poursuivit-elle. Mais en fait non. Ce que je faisais était si vain. Je me suis mise à pleurer, il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, et… J'ai réalisé les désastres que son amour, et mon manque de discernement avaient causés. Je ne pouvais pas…

Les yeux de la jeune femme étaient humides, mais elle ne pleura pas. Elle raffermit sa prise sur le rebord du fauteuil.

.- Je ne pouvais pas, répéta-t-elle.

.- Je mentirais si je disais que je compatis, lâcha Drago, je suis plutôt content. Mais ton trouble est… Compréhensible ? Je ne sais pas si c'est le bon mot. Qu'importe, tu vas mieux ?

.- Oui, sourit Astoria. Certainement. Au moins j'ai arrêté de me tromper.

.- C'est bien.

.- Oui.

Elle vrilla sur lui un regard perçant.

.- Et toi ? Tu m'as l'air heureux.

.- Je le suis, avoua Drago.

.- C'est bien, murmura-t-elle.

Elle semblait sincère. Son visage semblait plus serein, et la jeune femme était définitivement en train de repartir d'un bon pied. Drago hésita un instant à lui confier sa liaison avec Hermione. Astoria était, en plus d'être sa femme, une bonne amie. Elle lui avait parlé de Neil, et ça n'avait pas dû être simple. Il était tenté de lui dire ce qu'il en était de son côté. Avouer sa relation avec Hermione Granger à Astoria était plus ou moins une manière de l'officialiser. Était-il prêt ? Et le voulait-elle, elle, qu'il le dise ? Il était encore surpris de s'être autant attaché à elle en si peu de temps. L'alchimie entre eux était flagrante, et chaque instant passé avec l'autre était riche de souvenirs. Il le savait depuis un moment, Hermione Granger était spéciale pour lui, mais peut-être devait-il s'accorder encore un moment ? Quelque temps de plus pour la découvrir, et se découvrir lui-même à l'occasion.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par une chouette frappant à la fenêtre. Elle ne faisait pas partie de sa volière. Astoria ouvrit la fenêtre, et l'oiseau s'envola vers Drago, lâchant un parchemin cacheté sur ses genoux puis repartant, signifiant qu'aucune réponse n'était désirée. Échangeant un regard surpris avec son épouse, il décacheta la missive et la parcourut.

_À l'hôpital Ste Mangouste, le 31 mars 2013_

_Monsieur Malefoy,_

_Malgré mon sérieux manque de sympathie à votre égard, je pense que je dois vous prévenir. Hermione Granger, que vous devez connaître, a eu un léger accident et est à présent en soins à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, une baisse d'énergie un peu alarmante, et une plaie à l'arrière de la tête, qui a causé une hémorragie rapidement maîtrisée. Je ne vous préviendrais pas si mon amie n'avait prononcé une ou deux fois votre nom alors qu'elle était inconsciente. Je me trompe sans doute, mais mes informations peuvent peut-être vous intéresser._

_Kingsley Shaklebolt._

**o**O**o**

**Voilà voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé :)**

Chapitre riche en rebondissements et révélations s'il en est … Moins d'HgDm, même si c'est toujours présent en filigrane. Plus d'Astoria/Neil, l'ultime confrontation, la fin du purgatoire. De l'Astoria/Drago aussi, car ils seront toujours liés, car il y a Scorpius. Le retour de Kingsley le Superbe, au regard paternel, à l'intelligence fine, le protecteur de toujours du Trop d'Or. Et enfin Hermione et son enquête. Et ses découvertes. Son plongeon dans le passé, le sien, celui des autres, et enfin son plongeon à terre.

**Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?** J'appréhende vos réactions après tant d'attente, et je brûle en même temps de les lire. De retrouver vos mots si aimés, de poursuivre cette relation un peu relâchée autour de cette histoire …

Je ne donne pas de date pour le prochain chapitre, je ferai de mon mieux. Lorsque je pourrais m'y consacrer, l'esprit clair, sans rien pour me perturber.

En attendant je vous dis à la prochaine :)

Mille bisous ;)

**Olivia, **_**alias**_** Stellmaria**


	28. Chapitre XXVIII

**Adolescences tardives**

**Disclaimer:** Tout à JKR, sauf les personnages sortis de mon imagination...

**Pairing: **HGDM, what else?

* * *

Ahem… Coucou tout le monde… Ouais, ça fait longtemps. Comme me l'a fait remarquer une lectrice, **1 an 4 mois et 22 jours** (aujourd'hui en tout cas) que je n'ai rien publié.

Bon celles qui sont allées faire un tour sur mon profil ont dû remarquer ma note qui indiquait que je suspendais toute écriture en raison de mes études, c'est-à-dire jusqu'à ce que je finisse mes deux années de prépa littéraire. Eh bien voilà, ces deux années sont finies (wow, c'est trop fou, vous imaginez pas à quel point ça me fait bizarre).

(Pour celles que ça intéresse, je vais crâner : Sous-admissible à l'Ens de Lyon, et ouiii ! Bon ça y est j'arrête de crâner)

La bonne nouvelle c'est que je ne « cube » pas, donc **je reviens pour de vrai**. Et ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit dites donc (enfin si j'ai beaucoup écrit, mais rien à voir, vraiment, et il faut que j'arrête de réfléchir en 3 parties, 3 sous-parties, aha).

L'autre bonne nouvelle c'est que même si j'étais déjà prolixe en longs chapitres avant (vous n'allez pas me contredire, si ?), je pense bien que je risque d'être devenue encore pire au niveau de la longueur, youpii Par contre le mauvais côté (il faut qu'il y en ai un), c'est que je suis complètement perdue en ce qui concerne mes capacités à écrire, pour de vrai, je doute de mon style, de ma véritable prétention à vous raconter quelque chose et à le faire bien. Je vais y travailler, mais je crois que je rencontre pour la première fois de ma vie la panne de l'écrivain. L'absence de confiance en soi et la trouille. La grosse trouille.

Alors voici pour vous, même si la nuit est avancée, enfin un nouveau chapitre de cette histoire que nous suivons ensemble. Ce n'est pas un chapitre tout nouveau, une grande partie était déjà écrite depuis longtemps, mais jamais complètement achevée, ou assumée … Puis il va falloir que je me jette à l'eau. Pour de vrai.

Je ne réponds pas personnellement aux reviews cette fois-ci, car je pense que vous avez déjà suffisamment attendu comme ça. Mais sachez que je vous remercie toutes (et tous ? Mmh), car au long de ces deux années, vos petits messages, vos témoignages d'appréciation, d'estime et d'amitié m'ont fait chaud au cœur. Chaque message me faisait également culpabiliser de prendre cette distance nécessaire… Si j'ai essayé de reprendre l'écriture l'été dernier, je n'ai pas réussi. Il faut que je prenne enfin la bonne distance et que je retourne à présent à ma passion de toujours : écrire.

**Bonne lecture : )**

* * *

_« I wanna dream away with you tonight_

_We can go anywhere you would like_

_I wanna feel how I wanna feel forever_

_I want you»_

**_ Meiko, **_**Reasons to love you**_

**o**O**o**

**Chapitre XXVIII**

**/** On a toujours des bonnes raisons. Même quand elles sont mauvaises **/**

**o**O**o**

Hermione avait l'impression que sa tête était enveloppée dans un nuage de coton lourd et épais. Tout ce qu'elle entendait lui semblait étouffé, lointain, comme filtré au travers de nombreuses épaisseurs qui l'enserraient et la protégeaient. Son esprit, même, devait forcer cette nasse qui la maintenait assoupie pour se réveiller et prendre conscience de la situation. La jeune femme sentait une douleur sourde lui ceinturer le crâne comme en un cercle de ferraille, et ses membres lui semblaient lourds comme du plomb, s'enfonçant pesamment dans ce qui était vraisemblablement un matelas peu confortable. Hermione ne se souvint tout d'abord pas de ce qui lui était arrivé, de ses dernières actions avant son évanouissement. Elle resta là, amorphe et engourdie par les nombreuses potions médicinales qu'elle sentait transir son corps. Puis, lentement, alors que le nuage de douceur thérapeutique qui lui enveloppait l'esprit semblait perdre en épaisseur, les souvenirs lui revinrent. Le Département des Mystères, ses découvertes au sujet de son enquête, et enfin de quelle manière elle s'était laissée prendre au piège par les lieux et leur magie, ayant présomptueusement sous-estimé leur puissance. Elle se souvint de la puissance du sort qui l'avait propulsée contre un socle de pierre et de la violence du choc. Où se trouvait-elle ? Sans doute à l'hôpital, déduisit-elle. Avait-elle été arrêtée ? Selon toute logique, on avait dû découvrir son incursion, mais le vague souvenir d'une personne la soulevant et la rassurant la laissait perplexe. Qui l'avait sortie de la salle du Magenmagot ?

Alors que ses membres recouvraient leur sensibilité, elle put deviner une main qui enserrait la sienne. Elle était allongée dans un lit, cela était certain, et les bruits qu'elle pouvait entendre en fond laissaient supposer qu'elle se trouvait à Ste Mangouste. Les draps de tissu rêche et usé frottaient désagréablement contre sa peau. Une odeur diffuse de chloroforme flottait dans l'air, accentuant la nausée qui l'envahissait à mesure qu'elle reprenait conscience. Rassemblant ses forces, Hermione plissa ses yeux, dans une tentative pour les ouvrir. La lumière crue qui sinua entre ses cils lui fit comme un second choc dans tout le crâne. Elle poussa un gémissement sous la douleur. Elle sentit alors la main qui tenait la sienne la lâcher et des pas battre un sol qui devait être en carrelage. Quelques chuchotements lui parvinrent, et bientôt, une main lui releva le visage, appuyant doucement sa paume contre sa nuque, et Hermione sentit une forte odeur de sauge qui venait s'infiltrer par ses narines. On porta un flacon à l'orée de ses lèvres, et un liquide amer coula dans sa gorge. Une poignée de secondes plus tard, elle sentait son corps se désengourdir et retrouver ses sensations, tandis que la masse qui lui écrasait le front semblait s'alléger. Elle papillonna des yeux, et ne tarda pas à reconnaître les anciennes colonnades qui soutenaient le plafond voûté de l'hôpital Ste Mangouste. Des paravents de draps blancs étaient tendus de part et d'autre de son lit, l'isolant des autres patients de la salle. Elle posa le regard sur une infirmière, qui lui sourit.

- Bienvenue parmi nous, Mrs Weasley. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Hermione grimaça.

- Fatiguée. J'ai plutôt mal à la tête.

- C'est normal, vous vous êtes blessée à l'arrière du crâne. Nous avons pu arrêter l'hémorragie rapidement, il n'y a pas eu de dégâts. Vous pourrez remercier Mr Shaklebolt, qui vous a amenée ici.

Hermione sentit que la main qui avait tenu la sienne précédemment s'emparait de nouveau de ses doigts. Avec effort, elle tourna la tête. Drago Malefoy se trouvait là. Il avait l'air fatigué, et il lui fit un léger sourire, l'air profondément soulagé.

- Je vais vous laisser, poursuivit l'infirmière. La potion devrait vous rendre des forces. Je reviendrai dans une heure pour voir comment vous allez.

- Merci, murmura Hermione.

La médicomage lui sourit, puis elle souleva le paravent et sortit. Hermione passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches, l'esprit encore embrouillé. Drago était là, à Ste Mangouste. Kingsley, c'était lui qui l'avait sortie du Département des Mystères. Hermione se souvenait de l'avoir rencontré avant sa descente. Qu'avait-il dit ? Qu'il veillait sur elle. La jeune femme sentit sa gorge se serrer. Elle ne pouvait se débarrasser de la certitude qu'il savait tout ce qu'elle faisait. Mais malgré tout, sa descente n'avait pas été vaine. Elle reposa son regard sur Drago, qui gardait le silence, comme s'il lui laissait le temps de se réveiller.

- Ma besace ? demanda-t-elle, la voix éraillée, inquiète de son carnet et de ses annotations.

- Avec tes effets personnels, répondit le jeune homme.

Il lui serra plus fort la main, et elle put sentir son pouce qui en caressait doucement le dos. Hermione ferma les yeux un instant, et inspira lourdement.

- Cela fait combien de temps que je suis là ?

- On m'a prévenu hier en fin d'après-midi. Tu es entrée à Ste Mangouste aux aurores.

- Oh… Qui t'a dit que j'étais là ? Tu n'es pas la personne qu'on songerait à prévenir.

- Curieusement, c'est Shaklebolt.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Il m'a écrit, tu prononçais mon nom dans ton inconscience.

Drago se permit un sourire goguenard. Hermione roula des yeux.

- Je dois vraiment aller mal, alors, se moqua-t-elle d'une voix encore fatiguée.

Le jeune homme se tendit au-dessus d'elle et l'embrassa légèrement, laissant ses lèvres caresser les siennes quelques instants. Lorsqu'il se retira, Hermione lui souriait.

- Ça va mieux maintenant?

- Oui, admit-elle. Ça va très bien. Tu es resté là tout ce temps ?

- Oui. J'étais inquiet, tu sais.

Hermione serra sa main, ses yeux se perdant dans les iris bleu pâle de Drago. Elle était touchée, et sa présence à ses côtés la comblait. Elle songea un instant à ses découvertes, et sentit son ventre se nouer. Elle voulait tout lui dire, ne pas lui cacher ses trouvailles. Être honnête. Mais ce n'était pas encore le bon moment. Elle tendit alors lentement sa main, et lui caressa la joue du bout des doigts.

- C'est gentil.

- Non, c'est… Normal. Je tiens à toi, tu sais, Granger.

- … Moi aussi.

Ils se sourirent presque timidement. Ils n'avaient ni l'un ni l'autre l'habitude de s'épancher, et ce genre de phrase, surtout entre eux, semblait maladroite. Hermione étouffa un rire.

- Sérieusement ? Tu es là depuis hier ?

- Oui.

- Tu as dormi ici ?

- J'ai insisté, l'infirmière a fini par céder.

- On ne peut pas te résister, c'est ça ?

- Tout à fait. Maintenant, à toi de m'informer… Comment par Merlin t'es-tu retrouvée ici ? Qu'est-ce que m'a écrit Shaklebolt, déjà ? « Une baisse d'énergie un peu alarmante et une plaie à l'arrière de la tête ». Tu imagines ma surprise en lisant sa lettre.

- Déjà que recevoir une lettre de sa part était étrange, sourit Hermione.

- Certes. Bref, dans quoi t'es-tu fourrée, Granger ?

La jeune femme pinça les lèvres, jetant un regard en coin à Drago. Celui-ci soupira lourdement, se froissant ses cheveux blonds sur le haut de la tête.

- Ce ne sont pas mes affaires, c'est ça ?

- Je n'ai rien dit.

- Tu n'en penses pas moins. Je parierai un hippogriffe que tu cherches une excuse à me fournir.

- …

- Tu vois.

- Désolée, marmonna Hermione.

- Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

- Ce n'est pas ça, c'est… Je dois d'abord y réfléchir. À ce qui m'est arrivé.

Drago fit un sourire de travers, puis se permit de s'asseoir sur le lit. Prenant en coupe le visage d'Hermione, il la regarda d'un air désespéré.

- Ok, garde tes secrets Granger. Mais s'il te plait, évite de te retrouver à l'hôpital, je n'aime pas m'inquiéter pour toi.

- Promis Malefoy, je ferai gaffe.

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Hermione se laissa faire complaisamment, savourant leur complicité et l'inquiétude dont faisait montre Drago. Il s'étendit légèrement sur elle, prenant appui sur le vieux matelas. Se retirant, leurs deux visage à quelques centimètre l'un de l'autre, il l'observa dans un sourire pince-sans-rire, et releva avec l'aisance de l'habitude une mèche de cheveux bouclés qui venait chatouiller le nez de la jeune femme. Elle étouffa un rire, et tendit ses lèvres, l'embrassant à nouveau. Heureuse malgré son état, elle oublia lentement tout le reste, chose dont elle devrait se mordre les doigts par la suite, car elle ne fit guère attention aux bruits qui auraient pu l'alerter. Elle entendit des voix discuter, mais ne s'en soucia pas. Ce n'est que lorsque le rideau qui entourait son lit se releva, livrant le passage à l'infirmière et à un visiteur, qu'elle repoussa avec mollesse Drago.

- Comme vous le voyez, Mr Potter, votre amie se remet très bien, dit dans un sourire la médicomage.

Elle sortit immédiatement, ne faisant guère attention à la stupeur qui avait saisi les trois personnes occupant le carré blanc qui entourait le lit d'hôpital. Drago se releva avec lenteur, s'asseyant plus commodément sur le lit, tournant obstinément son regard vers la main d'Hermione, qu'il tenait toujours. La jeune femme, elle, se redressa contre son oreiller, et elle sentait ses joues la brûler tandis que trop de paroles affleuraient vers ses lèvres, sans toutefois parvenir à les franchir. Face à elle, figé et la bouche entrouverte, les yeux verts passant rapidement de droite à gauche d'un air incrédule, se tenait Harry Potter, qui découvrait sa meilleure amie dans les bras de Drago Malefoy.

**o**O**o**

**_Lettre de Ronald Weasley à Hermione Weasley-Granger_**

_À l'auberge du Nain vert, le 1__er__ avril 2013_

_Hermione,_

_Les enfants sont bien arrivés en France, ils n'ont pas l'air trop fatigué par le voyage en poudre de cheminette. Le pays leur plait, nous sommes allés dans le sud-ouest, et ils semblent apprécier le printemps précoce dont bénéficie le pays. Rose essaie, bien entendu, de placer les six mots de français qu'elle connaît dès qu'elle le peut, quant à Hugo, il a l'air conquis par les pâtisseries locales. Harry m'a écrit que tu avais eu un léger accident, j'espère que ça va. Selon lui, tu ne dois pas te sentir très bien en ce moment. Il n'a pas disserté davantage, mais j'espère que tu ne vas pas te laisser submerger. En ce qui me concerne, comme tu t'en doutes, l'éloignement me fait du bien… Mais les enfants me manquaient atrocement, et je suis content de les voir enfin. Et… J'espère que tu me pardonneras ma « fuite », et que ça ne contribue pas à ton mal-être. _

_Je pense qu'on devrait s'écrire de temps à autre, ne serait-ce que pour les enfants. Enfin, pas que mon séjour en France doive s'éterniser, Kingsley m'a envoyé plusieurs hiboux pour le moins furieux. Je verrai, mais tu me connais, n'est-ce pas ? Mieux que quiconque, sans doute. _

_Je t'embrasse affectueusement._

_Ron_

**o**O**o**

Hermione regardait avec anxiété les deux personnes qui lui faisaient face. Nerveusement, elle faisait rouler entre son pouce et son index une boucle de cheveux, et gardait obstinément les lèvres scellées. De toute façon, qu'avait-elle à dire ? Que pouvait-elle possiblement raconter qui changerait la situation ? Elle soupira lourdement, et se redressa contre les oreillers de son lit d'hôpital. Si son corps allait mieux, on ne pouvait pourtant pas nier qu'elle avait cher payé ses soins par la découverte qu'avait faite son meilleur ami, et que son humeur devrait en pâtir.

- Sérieusement, tu comptes vraiment rester silencieuse ? grinça Harry, le ton sec.

- Que veux-tu que je dise ?

- Ma version préférée est celle où j'ai été la victime d'un sortilège hallucinatoire, mais je crois que malgré toute ma bonne volonté, car Merlin sait que cette explication me soulagerait, je ne te croirais pas.

- Alors je n'ai rien à dire qui pourrait te contenter, grimaça Hermione.

Elle passa une main sur ses yeux, souhaitant à son tour se trouver dans un très mauvais cauchemar. Ce n'était pas possible, elle n'avait pas prévu ça. Elle ne voulait pas ça. Elle avait le sentiment d'être au pied du mur. Harry, et à présent Ginny, à qui il avait tout dit, savaient qu'elle… Qu'elle était avec Drago Malefoy. Que la vérité de ces derniers mois n'était en fait qu'un voile, qu'ils venaient de percer. Hermione retira sa main et ses yeux prudents se posèrent sur son meilleur ami. Il ne la regardait même pas, ses traits étaient durs, implacables. Elle l'avait rarement vu aussi furieux, surtout contre elle. Il était assis sur une chaise face à son lit, et se tenait raide, les bras croisés. Un peu plus loin, assise elle sur le rebord du lit, Ginny, qui lui jetait des coups d'oeils incrédules. Elle ne semblait pas particulièrement fâchée, mais Hermione savait qu'elle ne la soutenait pas. Elle supposait que la rousse attendait pour donner son opinion clairement d'être seule avec elle. Ginny savait qu'Harry s'attendait à ce qu'elle soit en tout point du même avis que lui, pourtant elle avait appris combien il était important de séparer son statut d'épouse et celui d'amie. Ce fut finalement elle qui prit la parole, roulant peu discrètement les yeux vers Harry.

- Bon, je ne pense pas qu'on va aboutir à quoi que ce soit si je vous laisse faire. Donc, Hermione, tu es avec… Drago Malefoy ?

Ses lèvres se tordirent par réflexe lorsqu'elle prononça ce nom.

- En quelque sorte, avoua Hermione de mauvaise grâce.

- J'avais donc raison… murmura Ginny.

- Pardon ? l'interrompit son mari, choqué.

- Laisse tomber, Harry, je savais juste qu'Hermione avait quelque peu vu Malefoy, c'est tout. Mais pas dans le sens que tu crois, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment, voyant que le brun allait protester. Je savais seulement qu'Hermione et lui n'étaient plus ennemis, si l'on peut dire, et que sa présence l'aidait.

- Rien que ça ? Et ça ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit de me le dire ? grinça Harry d'une voix amère.

- Ce n'étaient pas tes affaires. Hermione me l'avait confié.

Elle soutint son regard quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry abandonne, agacé mais résigné. Il vrilla ensuite ses iris verts sur Hermione, qui paraissait se ressaisir en voyant la rouquine prendre le parti de la discussion posée.

- Bien. Passons le fait que je sois apparemment le dernier informé... Donc ma vision de Malefoy en train de t'embrasser sur ce même lit ne relève pas de l'hallucination. Très bien. Parfait.

- Je te sens énervé, grinça Hermione, sarcastique.

- Tiens donc, tu crois ?

Ils s'affrontèrent quelques instants en un silence obstiné, chacun semblant vouloir prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Hermione savait que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle devrait faire, mais elle se sentait progressivement de plus en plus furieuse contre son meilleur ami. Certes, ce qu'il avait découvert était surprenant, voir rebutant à certains égards, mais il pouvait au moins attendre ses explications avant de s'emporter contre elle. Elle était une grande fille, et il la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle ne faisait pas ce genre de choix au hasard.

- C'est pour ça, que tu as jeté Ron ? lâcha-t-il, la voix emprunte de dégoût.

- Nous y voilà, c'est ça qui te pose problème ? soupira Hermione.

- Non ce n'est pas juste ça, protesta Harry en se levant.

Il se rapprocha d'elle, et Hermione se sentit un instant comme une gamine, acculée par ces orbes qui la fixaient sévèrement.

- Hermione, comment te présenter ça ? soupira-t-il. _Tu es avec Drago Malefoy_, cette phrase ne te choque pas ? reprit-il d'une voix plus forte. Par Morgane, Hermione, tu es en train de te séparer de Ron, et le fait que tu te consoles avec quelqu'un peut sembler imaginable, mais bon sang de gobelin, entre tous, pourquoi Malefoy ? Il te manipule, Hermione, tu ne le vois pas ? Il déteste Ron, il t'aura mis des idées étranges dans la tête. Je te croyais plus intelligente, mais bon, je sais bien que tu es perdue en ce moment. Il t'a séduite dans je ne sais quel but et….

- Ferme-là, Potter, le coupa Hermione.

- Tu vois, il t'affecte même dans ton langage.

- J'ai dit ferme-là, répéta Hermione d'une voix plus forte.

Elle se redressa et se leva, faisant face à Harry. Elle grimaça alors qu'elle sentait une douleur sourdre dans son crâne, mais elle ne se rassit pas.

- Harry… Ginny aussi, ajouta-t-elle. Je n'ai pas de comptes à rendre. Oui, je suis avec Drago.

Elle sourit un instant alors qu'elle prononçait ce prénom seul, satisfaite de l'agacement qu'elle voyait apparaître sur les visages de ses amis.

- Ron et lui, ça n'a rien à voir, ce sont deux histoires différentes, poursuivit-elle. Si ces évènements se sont croisés, ils restent distincts. Je savais déjà depuis un moment que je n'étais plus bien avec Ron, que nous allions vers notre fin. Quand j'ai eu l'occasion de revoir Malefoy, c'était pour le moins fortuit, puisque ça avait pour but nos enfants, Rose et Scorpius. Puis nous nous sommes rendu compte que, si nous nous comportions de manière correcte l'un envers l'autre, nous nous entendions relativement bien.

- Par ce qu'on peut s'_entendre_ avec Malefoy ? Il ne s'entend que lui-même, grinça son meilleur ami.

- Les désaccords du passé nous avaient toujours empêché de nous connaître réellement, mais je ne mens pas en disant que Drago Malefoy est, en dépit de certains aspects agaçants, une personne des plus fréquentables, répliqua Hermione.

- Je ne m'abaisserai pas à te rabâcher des propos de collégien, siffla Harry, mais malgré le recul que j'ai pu prendre, Malefoy reste l'incarnation du genre de personnes que tu te plaies à conspuer, à raison d'ailleurs.

- Eh bien je suis donc coupable de m'arrêter trop souvent aux apparences. Si vous connaissiez la personne derrière le nom… soupira la jeune femme. Je ne dis pas qu'il est charmant, loin de là, il est vaniteux, orgueilleux, narquois et d'une mauvaise foi assez peu commune, mais qui de nous est exempt de ce genre de défauts ?

Hermione releva les yeux et observa le visage de ses amis. Ginny ne semblait pas vouloir prendre parti si tôt, d'autant qu'au point où en était le récit de son amie, il n'y avait aucune nouveauté pour elle. Quant à Harry, il restait imperturbable, affichant clairement son incrédulité.

- Croyez le ou non, soupira-t-elle, mais je ne mens pas. Ne pensez pas non plus que malgré la sympathie dont j'avais besoin à ce moment-là, je n'ai pas hésité avec lui, que je n'ai pas pensé qu'il tentait de se jouer de moi. Nos discussions de départ n'étaient pourtant qu'une forme de camaraderie, des joutes verbales, et elles me distrayaient. C'était un peu de nouveauté dans ma vie, quelque chose de radicalement différent de tout ce je connais habituellement, et ça me faisait du bien.

- Et nous, on était là, tu te souviens ?

- Ah oui, tu fais mention de l'admirable ambiance qui m'entourait dès que je venais vous voir, sans oublier que Ron a un temps habité chez vous.

- Jamais nous ne t'aurions mal accueillie.

- C'était de nouveauté dont j'avais besoin, essuya Hermione d'un haussement d'épaules. Pourtant, lorsque nous avons commencé à changer dans nos rapports, à aller au-delà d'une certaine entente, je me suis bien entendu rétractée. Mais entre temps, ma situation avec Ron empirait, il y a eu l'épisode de Noël, sa mauvaise foi…

- On sait cela, Hermione, dit doucement Ginny, semblant commencer à comprendre de quelle manière les deux histoires s'imbriquaient.

- Minute, intervint Harry, je me souviens que Zabini a dit que vous vous étiez vus au Nouvel an.

Ses sourcils sombres s'étaient froncés, tandis que dans son esprit à lui aussi les souvenirs et les conversations étranges qu'il avait pu entendre prenaient sens.

- Comme je te l'ai dit, c'était fortuit. Jenny m'avait emmené à une soirée prisé par certains sorciers.

- Dont Malefoy.

- Oui, lâcha Hermione. Mais, certaines aventures de la soirée m'ont décidée à cesser de le voir. J'étais résolue à éviter sa présence, et j'y réussissais bien. Malgré cela, c'est mon boulot qui cette fois-ci me força à le fréquenter. Notre… Attirance était indubitable.

Harry secoua la tête, un sourire exaspéré aux lèvres, alors que sa mâchoire se crispait.

- Ce que tu me racontes est encore plus mauvais que le pire des soaps. Votre attirance, et puis quoi encore ?

- Pour moi aussi ça sonnait faux, crois-moi, rétorqua Hermione. Pourtant les faits sont là. Drago Malefoy me séduit et m'attire. Sa personne, c'est-à-dire son caractère, ses manières, et ses mauvaises manières également, me touchent. Je ne le nie pas. On s'est revu lors des accords de la LSA et…

- Donc lorsqu'on a vu Zabini… Et le fait que je sois là ne t'a pas dérangé ? souligna Harry, l'air écoeuré.

- Nous avons décidé qu'il y avait peut-être quelque chose à tenter entre nous, poursuit Hermione sans prêter attention à son ami. Malgré tout ce que nous faisions pour réprimer ce qui arrivait, c'était bien là. Mais je n'étais pas prête, et je lui ai demandé du temps. Je voulais être sûre de moi. Je n'ai pas trompé Ron, tu sais, jamais.

Elle ne savait pas si ce « tu sais » s'adressait davantage à Harry ou à Ginny. Hermione se rassit, et acheva, fixant du regard le paravent blanc qui isolait son lit.

- J'ai dit à Ron que c'était terminé. Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne s'y attendait pas. Et ne crois pas que ça a été facile pour moi. Et avant que tu ne me lances encore une accusation, je ne me suis pas jetée immédiatement après sur Malefoy. J'ai attendu, j'étais encore incertaine. Je n'ai pas demandé le divorce à Ron pour me mettre avec Drago, je l'ai demandé pour moi-même. Comme je l'ai dit, ça n'a rien à voir. On ne s'est revu que fin février, et c'est là que …

- … Tu t'es mise avec Drago Malefoy.

Harry avait dit cela d'une voix à peu près calme, enfin. Hermione releva un regard timide. Son meilleur ami ne semblait pas ravi, mais la colère avait disparu de son visage, qui s'était rouvert. Si sa colère pouvait prendre flamme en un temps fort réduit, il savait la réprimer par la réflexion. Par ailleurs, son expérience lui conférait un pouvoir d'empathie qui le raisonnait mieux que n'importe quel discours.

- Oui.

- Et tu comptais le dire, un jour ? demanda Ginny, un peu rancunière de l'opiniâtreté dont avait fait preuve son amie quand, auparavant, elle l'avait engagée à parler.

- Peut-être… Je ne sais pas quoi en penser moi-même, donc tu penses bien que c'est un peu compliqué.

- D'après l'infirmière, Malefoy est resté toute la nuit à ton chevet, remarqua Harry, la voix hésitante.

Hermione croisa son regard vert. Il lui sourit, et elle sentit une bouffée d'affection lui étreindre le cœur pour son ami d'enfance. Harry… Elle était toujours surprise lorsqu'il faisait cela, et elle ne pouvait rêver d'un meilleur ami. Harry avait indubitablement mûri, l'instant de colère passé, il s'apaisait, et tentait d'appréhender les sentiments des autres. Elle lui rendit son sourire avec douceur.

- Oui, je sais. Kingsley l'avait prévenu.

- J'ai cru comprendre. Malefoy s'inquiétait pour toi, donc. Qui aurait cru voir ça ?

- Pas moi, admit-elle.

- Dis-moi Hermione, une dernière chose. Je dois encore digérer tout cela, c'est pour le moins une sacrée nouvelle, qui peine à passer.

Hermione acquiesça en silence, sachant qu'elle avait déjà obtenu plus qu'elle n'espérait de cette explication.

- Là, comme tu le remarques, je fais des efforts. Mais, enfin, ce serait trop bête de me brouiller avec ma meilleure amie pour une fouine telle que Malefoy, il ne le mérite pas.

- C'est ça tes efforts ? sourit la jeune femme.

- Non, ce que je veux dire c'est que je ne pourrais pas t'en vouloir longtemps. A Malefoy si, mais c'est normal, non ? Mais, je voulais savoir… Je te connais, je sais que tu es sensible, et romantique, même si tu t'en défends. Il te fait donc rêver, ce Malefoy ?

Le ton sérieux d'Harry rappelait à Hermione celui d'un grand frère consciencieux et inquiet. Elle lui prit la main et le rassura.

- Oui. Il… Il m'enchante pour tout te dire.

Harry sourit.

- Et tu l'aimes?

Hermione ne sut quoi répondre. S'il lui paraissait naturel de protester et de déclarer le contraire lorsque Jenny la taquinait à ce sujet, c'était bien plus difficile face à Harry. Ses yeux verts la fixaient avec une gravité peu commune, et elle savait que c'était important pour lui de savoir. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, ce n'était pas elle, et ce ne serait pas vrai. Malefoy n'était pas une aventure quelconque guidée par l'ennui, d'ailleurs elle n'était certainement pas une femme à aventures. Elle ne savait pas faire, toute indépendante qu'elle souhaitait être, elle ne tardait pas à s'attacher. Pour autant, était-elle réellement amoureuse de Drago Malefoy ? Ressentait-elle son absence comme un manque, le voyait-elle partout ? Imaginait-elle un avenir pour eux ? Supporterait-elle de le voir la laisser, rompre une relation qu'elle avait spécifiée, pour sa part, sans promesse ?… Hermione ferma les yeux et inspira lourdement, sentant un poids s'abattre sur sa poitrine alors que des images fortuites lui traversaient l'esprit. Elle avait peur des réponses qu'elle savait devoir donner, et s'accorda encore une fois du répit. Chassant obstinément ces pensées de son esprit, elle sourit à Harry, s'excusant implicitement, et changea de conversation.

**o**O**o**

**Lettre de Kingsley Shacklebolt à Hermione Weasley-Granger**

_Au Ministère de la Magie, QG des aurors, le 2 avril 2013_

_Hermione,_

_Je vous en prie, ne me remerciez pas, ce que j'ai fait est naturel. Si j'avais voulu vous dissuader de continuer votre enquête, je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps, aussi mon accord tacite m'incombait d'un devoir envers vous. Comme vous devez vous en douter à présent, je veillais à ne point trop vous laisser vous enfoncer en eaux troubles sans corde pour vous ramener sauve au rivage. Pour tout vous avouer, j'avais – et je m'en excuse – chargé votre ami Harry de garder un œil sur vous, et de me donner de vos nouvelles – votre excursion à Azkaban n'est pas sans m'avoir laissé des souvenirs et des inquiétudes. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez cette indiscrétion, et sachez que cet espionnage somme toute innocent – Potter n'a jamais su de quoi il en retournait réellement, il est trop tête brûlée pour que je le lui confie – ne dure que depuis les accords de la LSA. Je m'excuse encore une fois pour ce procédé peu protocolaire._

_Cette explication est toutefois nécessaire : la nuit de votre descente au Département des mystères, Harry m'avait prévenu que vous lui aviez – encore – emprunté sa cape d'invisibilité. J'ai donc résolu de rester au Ministère, car vous voyant vous aventurer là-bas seule, je souhaitais garder vos arrières. Permettez-moi de vous faire remarquer qu'il était quelque peu inconscient de votre part de descendre là-bas sans la compagnie de Mr Ellery – j'ai appris que vous le fréquentiez – ou de Miss Rosier. Lorsque l'alarme a retenti, j'étais le seul en faction. Je l'ai rapidement arrêtée et je suis venu vous sortir… C'était le moins que je puisse faire pour vous avoir laissé vous aventurer là-bas._

_Par ailleurs, j'ignore si j'ai bien fait de prévenir Mr Malefoy, d'après ce que m'a conté Potter lorsqu'il est venu me voir après vous avoir rendu visite. Certes, vous aviez prononcé son nom, mais j'hésitais à interpréter cela comme le nom de l'héritier en question ou celui de la famille concernée par votre enquête – je suppose que cela devait concerner un peu les deux. Néanmoins, je suis moitié cause de votre embarras actuel, et je m'en excuse, quand bien même j'ignorais l'état de vos relations avec monsieur Drago Malefoy – surprenantes relations. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour Potter, il vous aime bien trop pour vous tenir rancune longtemps – et je suppose à juste titre qu'il n'est pas dans ses plans de vous, je cite, « abandonner à Malefoy ». Je vous souhaite de rapidement finir votre enquête, si ce n'est déjà fait, car elle devient dangereuse pour vous. Et n'oubliez pas mon conseil : songez à Narcissa Malefoy, la doyenne d'une famille en connaît souvent tous les secrets._

_Votre sincèrement dévoué,_

_K. Shacklebolt _

_**Lettre de Drago Malefoy à Hermione Weasley-Granger**_

_Manoir Malefoy, Wiltshire, le 2 avril 2013_

_Hermione, _

_Je suis désolé que mon inconséquence t'ait trahie auprès de Potter. Je me disais bien que ce n'était pas prudent de rester auprès de toi, mais que veux-tu, j'étais inquiet. Tu vois, c'est un peu de ta faute quand même, quelle idée d'aller te blesser je ne sais où! Bon certes, j'aurais pu éviter de t'embrasser, mais tu ne semblais pas trouver cela gênant – et ne me donne pas l'excuse des médicaments qui te tournaient la tête. Enfin, toujours est-il que maintenant c'est fait, et que Saint Potter me hait encore plus – si cela est concevable._

_Sans plus tergiverser, je voulais t'écrire que j'ai hâte de te voir, je n'ai pas trop apprécié de devoir partir de ta chambre à cause de Potty. Je dois avouer qu'il m'a presque effrayé l'espace d'un instant, sa mine était terrible, mais je prends ma part du blâme, j'aurais du m'empêcher de sourire en remarquant le comique de la situation. Il n'a pas du apprécier. Je suppose qu'à présent tu as eu le temps de t'expliquer avec lui, grand bien lui fasse. Enfin, s'il possède au moins une once d'intelligence, ce que je peine à croire, tu le sais, il ne saurait t'en vouloir longtemps – à moi, si, il m'en voudra longtemps, mais c'est moins grave. Tout cela m'a fait penser que Potter allait sûrement en parler à la Weaslette, et que ce ne serait pas trop m'avancer que de croire que notre relation sera bientôt connue – je ne suis pas assuré du silence de l'infirmière. C'est pourquoi je te préviens que je pense dire à certaines personnes, principalement ma famille et mes plus proches amis, la vérité à notre sujet. Ils le sauront bien assez tôt, et je préfère que ce soit de ma bouche. J'espère que tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, je sais que cette mise à jour te déplait, et je ne suis moi-même pas très à l'aise avec cela, mais je suis convaincu que c'est le meilleur parti à prendre. _

_J'espère néanmoins que le grand public ne saura pas cela avant quelque temps, car sinon je nous promets des jours pénibles, et je n'en veux aucun avec toi. J'espère que tu seras rapidement en état de sortir, que je puisse me dépêtrer de cette fichue inquiétude qui me rend pour le moins ridicule – je sais que tu le penses –, et que l'on se retrouve dans un lieu plus réjouissant que Ste Mangouste._

_Je ne t'embrasse pas mais y pense fortement,_

_Drago_

_**o**__O__**o**_

Jane Rosier regarda le panneau d'affichage d'un air incrédule. Sa mine perplexe semblait hésiter entre une joie intense et une vague de terreur qui pouvait la submerger à tout instant. Elle sentit la main tiède qu'elle serrait pour se donner du courage lui rendre sa pression, tandis que la voix surexcitée de celle qu'elle considérait comme sa meilleure amie résonnait avec des accents ravis dans ses oreilles.

- C'est bon Jen', tu l'as ! Félicitations, je suis tellement heureuse pour toi !

La main la secoua légèrement, comme pour la tirer de la torpeur qui la séparait du monde sensible. Jenny cligna des yeux et ne put retenir un cri de joie.

- Oui Monette, j'ai réussi, rit-elle nerveusement.

Quelques larmes roulèrent sur ses joues alors qu'un rire radieux la secouait. Elle n'y croyait pas, ce ne pouvait être qu'un rêve, un rêve merveilleux. Elle avait réussi, malgré tout, malgré ce que sa famille disait, elle venait d'être prise en première année d'internat au très prestigieux et convoité hôpital Ste Mangouste. Elle avait réussi son examen, et elle ne le devait qu'à elle. Jenny se retourna, et de joie, elle sauta dans les bras d'Hermione, qui semblait aussi comblée que son amie.

- Bravo Jenny, bravo, bravo, s'exclama Hermione, amusée et attendrie par la future médicomage.

- C'est réel, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas la liste des refusés ?

- Non, non, gloussa la brunette, tu es prise, sans le moindre doute !

- Merci Merlin, Morgane, Salazar … récita Jenny, au comble de la joie.

Elles se trouvaient dans le vaste hall d'entrée de l'hôpital, blanc et lumineux. Hermione venait tout juste de quitter sa chambre, à présent guérie, et avait convenu d'un rendez-vous avec son amie pour voir les résultats. Autour d'elles, d'autres exclamations de joie fusaient, tandis que des étudiants se retiraient silencieusement, la tête basse. Jenny se ressaisit, les yeux brillants et les joues roses.

- Je n'y crois pas…

- Eeh si, sourit Hermione, reprenant en main sa besace qui contenait ses quelques effets personnels, parmi lesquels son carnet.

La joie de Jenny faisait plaisir à voir, Hermione savait combien d'espoirs la jeune femme avait mis dans cet examen. Le hall étant bondé à la fois de patients et de jeune étudiants venant vérifier leurs résultats, les deux amies décidèrent de sortir prendre l'air, et après avoir descendu plusieurs rues londoniennes en devisant gaiement, elles choisirent de s'installer dans un petit parc, profitant du soleil généreusement tiède de cette matinée printanière. Outre les résultats de Jenny et la sortie d'hôpital d'Hermione, les deux complices avaient d'autres projets en tête. A l'instar d'Harry ou de Drago, Jenny était venu prendre des nouvelles d'Hermione, culpabilisant tout particulièrement de ne pas être descendue au Département des Mystères avec elle. Hermione lui avait confié ses découvertes, dont elle avait fait une copie qu'elle s'était chargée de donner à Willehm, et les deux amies en étaient arrivées à la conclusion, suite à la lecture de la lettre de Kingsley, qu'il leur restait une dernière démarche à faire avant de boucler pour de bon leur enquête sur la famille Malefoy. En effet, un question demeurait irrésolue : elles ignoraient toujours où pouvait se trouver l'illustre et controversé Lucius Malefoy. Si la suggestion de Kinglsey d'aller parler à Narcissa Malefoy semblait incongrue pour expliquer les divers méandres de ce qui s'était passé, on pouvait toujours espérer obtenir quelque chose d'elle concernant le lieu où se trouvait son mari, qui devait incontestablement être encore vivant.

Hermione savoura les caresses tièdes du soleil sur son visage fatigué et inspira avec délices l'air certes pollué de la ville, mais qui avait l'avantage d'être bien moins confiné que celui de l'hôpital. Jenny la contempla un instant, elle pouvait deviner très aisément que l'esprit de la jeune femme n'était pas calme. Elles avaient quelque peu discuté des récents évènements, de l'attitude de Malefoy, de la découvert d'Harry. Jenny se doutait qu'en ce qui concernait l'enquête, le cœur d'Hermione penchait pour garder secret ce qu'elles apprendraient. Cette histoire de dette semblait la perturber, mais son amie soupçonnait que ce n'était là qu'un prétexte pour se mentir à elle-même et dissimuler l'attachement profond qu'elle commençait à éprouver pour l'ancien serpentard. Ce changement de cap dans l'attitude d'Hermione lui plaisait mais l'inquiétait également, son amie lui semblait vulnérable… Par ailleurs, elle n'osait le lui dire, mais son esprit, comme celui de Willehm, penchait pour la révélation des conclusions de leur enquête au grand public. D'une part, leur patronne commune, Miranda Howitt, était bien loin d'avoir oublié l'enquête, et de l'autre, Jenny ne pouvait se décider en son âme et conscience à laisser le Ministère s'en tirer à si bon compte. Il y avait là une faute grave de sa part. Elle savait que les Malefoy devraient faire face à des procès, mais malgré sa sympathie à leur égard, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était leur devoir. Elle soupira, agacée par ces considérations, et sourit à Hermione.

- Bon, qu'as-tu décidé ?

- Eh bien, il me faut approcher Narcissa Malefoy, et j'ai pour cela un plan.

- Tiens donc, s'amusa Jenny, guère étonnée.

- Sachant que le secret sur ma relation avec Drago sera bientôt connu de tous, au point où ça en est, il a résolu de devancer les potins et d'en parler à certains proches, dont sa mère.

- Aïe. Quand tu dis proches, tu penses aussi à sa clique de serpentards ? observa Jenny, qui n'avait retenu que cette information.

- Je le crains, mais de toute façon Blaise et Selene Zabini savent déjà l'affaire. Ils pourront le soutenir.

- Hermione, si dans les prochains jours tu croises Pansy Parkinson, cours, la prévint Jenny le plus sérieusement du monde.

Hermione déglutit, faisait une grimace contrite. La vision pour le moins angoissante d'une Pansy Parkinson au sommet de sa fureur lui traversa brièvement l'esprit.

- C'est malin, déjà que cette mesure ne m'enchantait pas, maintenant j'ai peur.

- Courage, sourit Jenny, l'air mi-amusée, mi-compatissante.

Elles échangèrent un regard complice, alors qu'un couple de vieillards passait près de leur banc. Les deux amies attendirent qu'ils s'éloignent de leur pas lent, attendries par leurs bras étroitement liés.

- Bref, j'ai envoyé un hibou à Narcissa, lui demandant de la rencontrer. Elle doit maintenant savoir que je suis en relation avec Drago, et ma démarche semble naturelle…

- Sauf qu'elle ne l'est pas, remarqua Jenny. Hermione, tu veux lui tirer les vers du nez, que penses-tu qu'elle va faire quand elle saura que tu enquêtes sur sa famille ? Elle va prévenir ton cher Drago, et…

Elle se tut en voyant la mine résolue d'Hermione. Elle se sentait un peu mal-à-l'aise, elle sentait qu'il y avait des moments où son amie n'était pas elle-même, où elle poussait et enterrait la vraie Hermione dans un recoin de son être pour se forcer à avancer opiniâtrement en négligeant ses intérêts et ses sentiments.

- On n'est pas obligées, Hermione, si tu veux, je peux m'en charger. Je peux lui parler, mon nom de famille me servira d'introduction, et tu ne gâterais rien entre Malefoy et toi. De toute façon, on sait déjà l'essentiel de l'affaire, on voulait comprendre pourquoi il y avait des irrégularités dans le dossier de Lucius, on le sait maintenant, c'est bon.

- Mais on ne sait pas où il est, lui, répondit mécaniquement Hermione.

- Est-ce que tu veux vraiment le savoir ? Le demander à Narcissa ? Risquer de perdre Drago Malefoy ?..

Hermione tourna les yeux vers elle et lui fit un faible sourire, comme si elle puisait dans ses ressources.

- Jane, je te remercie de ta proposition, mais je vais faire ça moi-même. Tu crois vraiment que je vais lui demander directement ? Je ne suis pas si bête. Je compte prétendre que je crains l'opinion de Lucius, l'évoquer sans en avoir l'air. Je verrai ses réactions.

- Et tu crois quoi ? Qu'en torturant cette femme en lui parlant de son mari, tu vas trouver la solution ? Hermione, peut-être qu'il faut laisser tomber, là.

- Tu ne comprends pas, murmura Hermione, j'en ai besoin. Il faut que je finisse cette foutue enquête, ou je ne serais pas tranquille. J'en ai besoin, j'ai l'impression que lorsque je cesserai de m'interroger sans cesse, je ne serai plus coupable de trahison envers Drago.

- Pourtant, tu le seras toujours, répliqua Jenny.

- J'ai besoin de finir cette enquête… répéta Hermione.

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et elle baissa la tête, fixant ses genoux. Elle savait qu'elle s'obstinait inutilement, qu'elle avait déjà beaucoup donné, trop peut-être. Elle n'avait plus l'âge et l'innocence nécessaires pour avancer coûte que coûte, cet aveuglement enfantin aux sentiments des autres qui l'avait portée à Poudlard. Elle n'était plus une adolescente fière et courageuse, mais pourtant… Elle avait toujours impétueusement besoin de savoir, de boucler la boucle de ce qui avait été commencé voilà quelques mois. Elle ne pourrait être tranquille en laissant une ouverture, il lui fallait fixer ce qu'elle avait ébréché par sa curiosité. Elle sentit le regard de Jenny l'observer avec circonspection, mais elle n'y fit guère attention. Hermione aurait aimé que son amie la soutienne, mais même si ce soutien lui tenait à cœur, il ne lui était pas indispendable.

Quelques heures plus tard, en début d'après-midi, Hermione se retrouva donc face à Narcissa Malefoy, qui la recevait dans le petit boudoir qu'elle occupait d'ordinaire lorsque des invités venaient. Elles se trouvaient dans un château cossu du Sussex que la sorcière aimait habiter la majeure partie de l'année. Les deux femmes, après les politesses d'usage, étaient restées silencieuses, et Hermione n'osait prendre la parole, intimidée malgré elle face à la prestance de la mère de Drago. Elle se rappelait l'avoir vue près de quinze ans plus tôt, et malgré les années, la Lady restait d'une élégance et d'une grâce difficilement comparables. Malgré le but informatif dans lequel elle avait décidé de cette entrevue, Hermione était nerveuse, elle qui se souciait peu de l'opinion d'autrui, craignait de ne pas faire bonne impression. Elle n'avait pas informé Drago de sa visite, mais elle savait que malgré ses intentions peu louables, cette démarche approfondissait encore leur relation.

Hermione releva les yeux vers Narcissa et celle-ci lui accorda un léger sourire, mais la jeune femme ne put dire si c'était une preuve d'amabilité ou de simple politesse. Finalement, la maîtresse des lieux engagea la conversation.

- Drago m'a dit que vous aviez eu un léger accident récemment, si je ne me trompe ?

- Oui, c'est cela. Je me suis ouvert l'arrière de la tête en tombant, répondit sommairement Hermione.

- Merlin, vous avez dû faire une sacrée chute. Tout va bien à présent, j'espère ?

- Comme vous le voyez, Milady, je suis devant vous, sourit Hermione.

Narcissa sembla hésiter un instant, contemplant son invitée, puis lui dit :

- Appelez-moi Narcissa, au moins. Vu nos relations respectives avec Drago, je ne veux pas d'une telle distance entre nous.

- C'est aimable de votre part.

- Mon but n'est pas d'être aimable, mais si mon fils m'a parlé de vous, c'est bien que vous avez quelque mérite.

Hermione n'était pas sûre du sens à attribuer à ces paroles, mais elle s'en contenta, n'osant pas poursuivre la conversation. À son grand damne, elle se sentait intimidée, et espérait que si elle se laissait guider par son hôte, elle pourrait de quelque manière parvenir au sujet qu'elle souhaitait aborder avec elle.

- Hermione, je peux vous appeler par votre prénom ?

- Bien entendu.

- J'ai cru comprendre que vous êtes mariée à Ronald Weasley, est-ce juste ?

- Vous pouvez difficilement l'ignorer, admit Hermione.

Harry, Ron et elle étaient célèbres depuis la fin de la guerre, et pendant un temps, les journaux s'étaient emparés du moindre fait survenant dans leur vie privée.

- Ronald et moi sommes en instance de divorce, poursuivit-elle. Cela fait un moment que nous nous entendons plus. Il est en France, actuellement.

- C'est vrai que pour certains, un divorce n'est pas une procédure si dérangeante, remarqua Mrs Malefoy.

Hermione accusa la légère distance qu'avait placé la belle femme blonde. Pourtant elle décida de défendre sa cause.

- Nous sommes jeunes, et lorsqu'une histoire d'amour ne fonctionne plus, mieux vaut s'offrir une seconde chance. Un divorce reste toutefois pénible quelle que soit la classe sociale, Narcissa, si c'est ce à quoi vous faites allusion.

- Vous ne pourrez nier que la chose est bien plus acceptable pour vos proches que pour ceux de mon fils et de son épouse.

Narcissa avait relevé un sourcil élégant. Elle semblait tester son invitée, en la plongeant la tête la première dans le sujet sensible.

- Alors Drago et Astoria auront eu le privilège d'être des précurseurs, répondit Hermione, peinant à dissimuler une pointe d'ironie.

- Ne vous êtes vous jamais demandé si votre divorce n'était pas une erreur ? Vous pourriez vous être égarée, il n'est pas toujours simple de voir clair.

- Excusez-moi si je conçois des soupçons abusifs, mais m'accusez vous de divorcer à cause de la relation que j'ai avec Drago, voire pire, insinuez vous que je suis la cause de son divorce, demanda la jeune femme, blessée.

La maîtresse des lieux prit un air contrit, admettant par son silence sa pensée. Elle n'avait pas voulu offenser son invitée, sa délicatesse ne le souffrait pas, mais son instinct de mère la poussait à protéger au mieux son fils.

- Narcissa, reprit Hermione, je ne suis pas une intrigante.

Sa voix s'était nouée.

- Mon divorce comme celui de Drago sont deux évènements indépendants. Dois-je préciser, en guise d'argument, qu'il est d'autant moins vraisemblable que l'un de nous deux ait détruit le mariage de l'autre que nous étions des ennemis de longue date. Vous le savez, Mrs, je ne doute pas que Drago vous ait confié nos querelles personnelles, comme vous n'ignorez pas notre antagonisme quant à mon amitié pour Harry Potter, qui s'oppose d'une certaine manière à votre famille. Si nos mariages respectifs n'avaient pas été en fin de parcours, nul doute qu'aucun ennemi n'aurait pu les briser. Je ne veux pas ramener des souvenirs pénibles en faisant mention des raisons qui pouvaient nous éloigner, mais je peux vous assurer que la relation existant entre Drago et moi est tout sauf futile, et puisqu'elle a réussi à naître malgré notre opposition première, je me permets de croire à son importance et à sa valeur.

Hermione se tut, le souffle court. Elle n'avait pas prévu de s'emporter ainsi, elle avait peur d'avoir blessé son hôte, mais les soupçons de celle-ci l'avait heurtée. Elle n'avait jamais vu l'histoire sous cet angle, elle refusait de se considérer comme la maîtresse de Drago Malefoy, celle qui détruisait son couple. Narcissa paraissait ébranlée par ce discours, et presque spontanément, elle tendit sa main pour serrer celle d'Hermione. La véhémence qu'avait mise Hermione à défendre sa relation avec son fils et à la laver de tout soupçon était touchante et était la plus digne preuve d'affection qu'elle put donner. Ses yeux brillants, ses joues rougies, toute la chaleur de ses paroles se teintaient d'un accent de sincérité qui ne pouvait être mis en doute, et Narcissa se conforta dans la certitude que son invitée lui avait parlé à cœur ouvert. Son visage se dénoua alors et devint plus expressif, comme si elle délaissait son masque pour s'excuser auprès de la jeune femme.

- Je suis désolée d'avoir formulé de tels soupçons à votre encontre Hermione. Bien sûr, je sais que vous êtes spéciale, sinon, mon fils ne m'aurait jamais parlé de vous, il ne vous aurait pas même mentionnée. Et de même, je sais qui vous êtes Hermione Granger, comment pourrais-je l'oublier ? Je me souviens même vous avoir croisée lorsque vous étiez adolescente. Vous n'êtes pas une inconnue, finit-elle sur un sourire.

La brunette ne répondit rien, étonnée par cette aménité de la part de Narcissa Malefoy. Celle-ci relâcha sa main et leur versa du thé, poursuivant son explication.

- Je sais également quel genre de femme vous êtes. Honnête, intègre, intelligente, peut-être trop idéaliste, mais vous vous débrouillez bien. Je sais que vous êtes fidèle en amitié, engagée, réfléchie, et altruiste. Oui, je sais tout cela de vous, et pas uniquement à cause des magazines. Ce sont des choses qui se devinent à vos actions. Je peux comprendre pourquoi vous plaisez à Drago, et je peux même soupçonner pourquoi il vous plait, même si votre relation reste une immense surprise. Quant à mes soupçons, sachez que ce n'était qu'une hypothèse mal formulée et qui correspondait peu avec ce que je devrais penser de vous.

- … Merci, murmura Hermione, touchée. Je me doute que la situation n'est pas aisée pour vous.

- J'en ai vu des pires, éventa Narcissa.

Hermione lui sourit, et but une gorgée de thé. Le goût sucré de ce mélange aux fleurs et fruits estivaux finit de la rasséréner. Elle observa Narcissa Malefoy. La Lady paraissait s'être ouverte, et lui offrait une résistance bien moins froide que ce qu'Hermione aurait pu croire. Les Malefoy semblaient tous avoir pris du recul… Tous, certes, mais il en manquait un.

- Vous me faites bien meilleur accueil que je ne l'espérais, avoua Hermione. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher, bien malgré moi, de penser à votre mari… Son aversion à mon égard est connue.

Narcissa eut un instant d'abandon, durant lequel son visage exprima une certaine lassitude mêlée de mélancolie.

- Lucius a toujours eu des opinions particulières, admit-elle. Néanmoins vous savez qu'il est emprisonné…

- Certes, mais il apprendra bien rapidement pour votre fils et moi, ajouta à contrecœur Hermione, se flagellant mentalement pour ce qu'elle considérait comme du rentre-dedans.

- Je puis vous assurer qu'il n'en saura rien.

- Comment… ?

Hermione laissa sa question en suspens, n'osant s'aventurer plus loin. Narcissa ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte, la mine réfléchie, elle semblait étudier attentivement ses différentes options. Finalement elle sourit à Hermione, et conclut le sujet.

- Lucius est très malade, il n'en a plus longtemps à vivre. Je vous le dis en stricte confidence. Je crois bien qu'il ne saura jamais votre relation avec mon fils, bien que je regrette qu'il ne le puisse pour revenir lui aussi de ses erreurs de jugements.

Hermione ne sut quoi répondre. Elle avait le ferme sentiment que Narcissa lui mentait, sinon elle n'aurait pas tant hésité, mais étrangement, elle sentait dans la tristesse de la voix de son hôte comme une preuve irréfutable de vérité. Respectueuse, elle laissa le sujet se clore, gênée d'avoir même osé l'aborder.

**o**O**o**

- Drago … Est-ce vrai ? Que ton père va mourir ?

Le jeune homme releva la tête, pris de court par la question. Hermione n'avait pas été très loquace ce soir, et il supposait qu'elle se sentait encore fatiguée par son mystérieux accident. Ils étaient tous deux allongés dans le grenier de sa demeure londonienne, côte à côté, la tête à l'envers de l'autre, le regard perdu dans le ciel piqueté d'étoiles qui les surplombant. Ils étaient silencieux depuis quelques minutes, savourant juste la présence de l'autre, sans nul besoin de s'agiter. Du moins Drago avait l'impression que c'était le cas, mais la voix étouffée d'Hermione révélait qu'elle était perturbée.

- Je crois, répondit-il. C'est ma mère qui te l'a dit ? Elle m'a appris que tu étais venu la voir.

- Oui, ta mère m'a dit qu'il est malade.

- Alors je suppose que oui, il va bientôt mourir, murmura Drago.

Il sentit la paume chaude de la jeune femme serrer la sienne, et une douce tiédeur l'envahit. Sa présence l'apaisait, et à présent il se rendait compte qu'elle lui avait manqué. Pour autant, ce que Narcissa avait confié à son amante l'inquiétait… Elle ne lui en avait rien dit.

- Comment cela, tu supposes, demanda Hermione.

- Je ne vois pas souvent mon père. Je sais… Je sais que son état est mauvais, hésita le blond. Mais cela fait des années, ajouta-t-il. Si ma mère affirme qu'il n'en a plus pour longtemps, c'est que cela doit être vraiment le cas.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle sentait que ce qu'elle avait dit à Drago le surprenait, son ton légèrement peiné ne pouvait se dissimuler derrière sa feinte indifférence. Elle se redressa et le contempla, allongé à ses côtés, ses cheveux blonds enrobant son visage de fils presque argentés dans la lumière bleutée de la nuit. Ses iris très clairs brillaient d'un éclat particulier. La voyant apparaître dans son chant de vision, il lui sourit, et porta sa main à ses lèvres, qu'il embrassa doucement.

- Je suis content que tu sois allée voir ma mère. Je sais quelle est ton opinion sur notre relation, et ton geste me touche, Granger.

Hermione sourit, attendrie. Elle ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de faire des soubresauts nerveux, et malgré tous ses efforts, elle se sentait infiniment bouleversée par l'homme face à elle. Ensorcelée, envoûtée, charmée, elle paniquait presque car il lui semblait n'avoir jamais ressenti cela auparavant, n'avoir jamais été autant dépossédée d'elle-même.

- Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi je l'ai fait, avoua-t-elle. Mais ta mère est une femme charmante.

- Je sais, sourit Drago. Elle t'aime bien, je crois.

- Vraiment ?

Drago se redressa et l'embrassa légèrement, étonné comme toujours de tenir une telle jeune femme entre les bras. Sa tendresse, son intelligence, ses mines adorables, son mauvais caractère même, il ne pouvait s'en passer. Alors que ses lèvres quittaient le velours des siennes, il la retint un instant dans son bras, à quelques dizaines de centimètres de lui. Ses cheveux fous bouclaient avec volupté autour de son visage fin, ses grands yeux sombres l'embrasaient d'un simple regard, surplombant son nez délicatement piqué de quelques tâches de son et sa bouche charnue dont les lèvres s'ourlaient d'un sourire. Il s'était entiché d'Hermione Granger. Il était amoureux, éperdument.

- Tu sais, poursuivit Hermione, je pense que je vais t'imiter, parler de toi à certaines personnes. Bon presque tout le monde est au courant de mon côté, grimaça-t-elle, mais il doit bien y en avoir un ou deux à qui ça a pu échapper.

Elle laissa échapper un rire, espiègle.

- Je pense surtout à Ron. Il m'a écrit, tu sais ? Les enfants sont chez lui pour les vacances. Je veux qu'il sache pour toi. Parce qu'il mérite de savoir, et l'apprendre par la presse pourrait le tuer.

- Je ne vois pas où est le souci, s'amusa Drago.

- Sérieusement, je veux lui dire parce que malgré mes hésitations, j'ai envie que notre histoire dure, avoua-t-elle, vrillant son regard dans le sien.

Le jeune homme sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine. Il n'était ni émotif, ni romantique, mais le pouvoir qu'obtenait l'ancienne griffondor sur ses sens dépassait l'entendement. Il n'était pas homme à se sentir courageux et téméraire par le simple regard d'une personne posé sur lui, par plus qu'il n'avait l'habitude de s'attacher rapidement à quiconque. Mais Granger n'était pas n'importe qui, elle n'était pas nouvelle dans sa vie, elle était là depuis longtemps, elle avait presque toujours été là. Marchant à ses côtés sans qu'il ne se soucie d'elle, même si toujours présente en filigrane sur le tableau de sa vie. Pourtant, il lui semblait l'avoir toujours attendu, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi complet et entier que depuis qu'ils s'étaient apprivoisés. Aimés, peut-être… Lui, il l'aimait, il le savait à présent, mais elle ? Il voulait le lui dire, lui jurer fidélité et tendresse, tous ces serments qu'il n'avait eu de cesse par le passé de trouver désuets et hypocrites, paroles vides de sens à ses yeux. Ces serments lui semblaient à présent les plus sincères présents dont il voulait couvrir la jeune femme. Mais il était encore trop tôt… Il le savait, elle fuirait s'il se confiait de la sorte. Il se contenta donc de lui sourire, ravalant le flot de mots qui grondait en lui.

- C'est une promesse, ça, je me trompe ? remarqua-t-il.

- Peut-être, répondit la brunette, malicieuse.

- On n'est jamais sûr, avec toi, grogna-t-il.

- C'est bien ce qui te permet de savourer chaque instant, constata-t-elle, mutine.

Elle étira ses doigts vers lui, les laissant effleurer le visage pâle de Drago. Malgré elle, elle tremblait. Elle avait peur, elle était terrifiée. Elle voulait lui avouer l'enquête, tout lui dire. Lui demander en toute sincérité ce qui était arrivé à Lucius. Ne plus chercher, ne plus fouiller, ne plus lui mentir. Elle voulait tout cela, comme l'on se débarrasse d'un fardeau trop lourd, pénible, harassant. Mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il la quitte. _Jamais_, lui chuchotait son cœur. Hermione se sentait mourir d'angoisse à l'idée qu'il ne veuille plus la voir. Intrinsèquement, elle le haïssait de l'empêcher de se concentrer, elle le détestait de changer ses objectifs, ses principes les plus solidement ancrés. Comme une rafale, avec la violence que supposait son prénom, il ravageait tout. Et elle tremblait d'une angoisse délicieuse.

- Ton père… Tu n'as pas peur qu'il meurt ?

- S'il meurt, hésita Drago, comme s'il en doutait, beaucoup de choses vont changer.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. J'aimerais que tu restes avec moi à ce moment-là, Granger.

Hermione sentit la tension qui vibrait dans ses orbes de glace. Comme un feu enfoui. Une détermination de fer, qui la surprit un instant. Mais la douce étreinte des bras de Malefoy autour d'elle l'apaisa aussitôt, et elle se blottit contre lui. À genoux, face à son amant, enlacée dans ses bras, elle se sentait bien, forte. Elle huma son odeur. Elle allait lui dire, tout lui avouer, ne plus lui mentir. Jenny, Willehm, Kingsley, tous la condamneraient. Mais son cœur savait que c'était la bonne chose à faire. Elle l'écouta plutôt que sa raison, pour la première fois de sa vie, cette dernière fut anéantie. Elle ne voulait plus être raisonnée. Sa relation avec Malefoy dépassait toute logique. Elle allait tout lui dire mais… Demain, songea-t-elle en sentant le jeune homme resserrer son étreinte.

- Je te promets que je resterai avec toi, Malefoy.

Elle promit sans ciller, sûre d'elle.

**o**O**o**

* * *

Hmm… Verdict ? Ouais, ça fait longtemps, il faut se remettre l'histoire en mémoire (moi-même il faut que je m'y remette, quand je me relis, je me dis « mon dieu, comment ai-je pu tisser une telle intrigue ? J'en suis où maintenant ? Y'avait une logique à la base, je dois la retrouver ! ») Ouais, je me dis tout ça, c'est flippant. Comme ça vous êtes pas rassurés du tout, désolée ( :

Bon, je ne demanderai pas une avalanche d'avis, ce serait un peu trop après cette absence... Mais quelques-uns, pour jauger le tout, condamnation ou non !

En tout cas à la prochaine (je me fixe un mois pour m'y remettre correctement, c'est parti !)

A la prochaine les amis ! (rooh, ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas fait, j'ai le droit)

Baisers

_**Olivia**__, alias Stellmaria_


	29. Chapter XXIX

Adolescences Tardives

Hum… salut. Ça fait longtemps, je trouve. Je ne sais pas vous, mais bon, je suis contente de revenir tous les 36 du mois avancer cette histoire. Je vais le finir hein. C'est sûr ! Let's do it quoi.  
Bref, tout d'abord un gros merci pour vos reviews, même si je me sens comme un imposteur à vous lâcher des chapitres aussi fréquents que les fins du monde Mayas. Mais je me suis dit… _Damn it_, on est enfin dans le temps de mon histoire. Oui, car je veux dire, j'ai commencé à écrire en 2008. Je situais ma fiction dans l'hiver 2012-2013 par cohérence pour l'âge des personnages etc. Ben on y est. Le 28 décembre 2012 (juste avant le Réveillon et le baiser, souvenez vous !) C'est un truc de fifou.

Donc sans plus vous faire patienter, voici la suite (si vous vous souvenez de mon histoire hein). En espérant que vous aimerez.

Et un petit rappel : Hermione, enquêtant sur la période des Grands Procès, tombe sur le cas de Lucius Malefoy. Une anomalie la trouble celui ci n'a jamais procédé à l'appel qu'il avait demandé et obtenu. S'ensuit une enquête au long cours qui la plonge dans les intrigues de la guerre et de l'après guerre, aux côtés de son amie Jane et d'un avocat, Willehm Ellery, et la rapproche plus que jamais de la famille Malefoy alors même que son propre mariage avec Ron périclite. Découvrant les manigances du Ministère d'après guerre et ses abus, les complots de l'époque, elle se lie de plus en plus avec Drago Malefoy, en le fréquentant dans un nouveau milieu. Une affection qui se mue en attirance, voir en sentiment, alors même qu'Hermione découvre que tous deux sont liés par un lien encore plus profond et indéfectible : une dette de sorcier. A présent, Hermione a les résultats de son enquête, et tout est sur le point d'éclater, pour autant elle est déchirée par sa tendresse pour Malefoy et les conséquences que ces résultats auront pour lui.

Bonne lecture !

_« I know nobody knows  
Where it comes and where it goes  
I know it's everybody sin  
You got to lose to know how to win_

_Half my life_  
_Is books written pages_  
_Live and learn from fools and_  
_From sages_  
_You know it's true, oh_  
_All these things you do come back to you »_

**Aerosmith – Dream on**

**o**O**o**

**Chapitre XXIX**

**/ **_L'éclat de la vérité est inhérent à ce mot : éclat, éclater, et tout disparaît._** /**

**o**O**o**

Jane Rosier était assise dans son fauteuil de bureau, tendue comme un arc, la nuque raide. Ses mains étaient posées à plat devant elle, sur le sous-main grenat qui recouvrait le bois de son bureau, mais elle ne savait pas si elle les avait agencées ainsi afin de se composer un air assuré ou bien si cela n'était qu'une ruse afin de mieux s'agripper au meuble. Ses doigts pâles étaient écartés les uns des autres avec application, et ses mains rappelaient les serres d'un rapace prêt à fondre sur sa proie.

La jeune femme soupira profondément avant de jeter un coup d'œil nerveux à l'horloge qui surplombait la porte d'entrée du Département de Justice magique. C'était sa dernière semaine de travail ici. Quand elle se revoyait, une année auparavant, planchant nuitamment sur ses exemplaires du _Manuel avancé de préparation des potions_ de Libatius Borage, ou encore sur l'incomparable recueil des _Indispositions et affections magiques les plus communes_, elle se plaisait à imaginer la douceur que ce serait de quitter enfin ce bureau, ces formulaires insipides et l'insupportable sentiment de perdre son temps qui l'accablait quotidiennement. Ses derniers jours en ce service avaient été imaginés doux et agréables, bercés de joie et d'impatience. Elle avait été bien naïve de croire que ce grand joueur qu'était le destin ne se chargerait pas de la contredire.

La porte d'entrée du département s'ouvrit brusquement, brisant le silence qui régnait à l'accueil en cette heure tardive. La jeune femme sursauta.

- Willehm ! .. Merlin, vous m'avez fait peur.

- J'en suis désolée Jane. J'avais peur d'être en retard, je n'ai pas pu me défaire de mes obligations à la cour avant la dernière session de la journée, dit-il, en desserrant sa cravate pour mieux pouvoir respirer. Est-ce que .. ?

- Mrs Howitt n'est pas encore sortie de son bureau, le coupa Jenny.

- Oh…

L'avocat s'interrompit et reprit son souffle. Il avait visiblement fait son trajet au pas de course. Il fouilla la pièce du regard, et vit une banquette recouverte de velours taupe, sur laquelle il se laissa tomber.

- Hermione n'est pas là ? demanda-t-il, regardant autour de lui avec une mine surprise.

- Non.

Le ton de Jenny était froid. Malgré tout, elle laissa paraître une certaine anxiété sur son visage.

- Vous l'avez prévenue, n'est-ce pas ? Que c'est aujourd'hui que l'on fait le jour sur nos conclusions. Rassurez moi, elle s'est complètement remise de son accident ?

- J'ai essayé de lui dire …

Willehm se rapprocha d'elle. Jenny se releva d'un bond, brisant le silence de cette fin de journée printanière par le raclement crissant de sa chaise sur le sol. Ses iris châtaignes étaient obscurcis par une pupille démesurément dilatée. Le jeune homme lui attrapa la main, mais elle se déroba, fuyante, fixant son regard par dessus son épaule, sur la porte qui menait au bureau de sa supérieure. Elle se raidit, tendant l'oreille aux bruits qu'elle pouvait entendre au travers de la porte close. Willehm soupira et la saisit plus fermement par le bras.

- Jane, que s'est-il passé ? Dites moi…

Un tremblement nerveux traversa le corps mince de la jeune fille. Il se décala et déroba la porte de son champ de vision, la forçant à le regarder. Son regard rencontra enfin celui, trouble, de la secrétaire.

- Jane, dis moi ce qu'il se passe.

Elle tressaillit à l'entente de ce tutoiement dont elle n'avait pas l'habitude avec lui. Son dos se voûta légèrement, comme si elle était prise d'un soudain découragement, et elle se rapprocha de lui. Dans un souffle, sa voix s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres sèches d'anxiété, presque malgré elle.

- Willehm, Hermione… Je crois qu'elle ne veut plus nous suivre. Qu'elle ne le peut plus.

L'avocat recula d'un pas, son visage légèrement plus pâle que d'habitude, accusant le coup. La nouvelle le prenait de court, lui qui avait fait de l'enquête sa priorité et son grand espoir au cours des derniers mois. C'était normal, après tout cette affaire était en quelques sortes une affaire personnelle pour l'avocat. Jenny pouvait voir ses mâchoires se contracter en un réflexe instinctif, en un rejet qui ne pouvait qu'être naturel de sa part.

- Comment, pourqu …

- J'aurais du vous prévenir, cela faisait déjà un moment qu'elle avait des doutes. Je n'ai pas osé, je pensais réellement qu'elle finirait par se ressaisir, mais la situation est … Ambiguë, voyez vous.

- Expliquez moi.

- Malefoy, le fils. Elle …

Willehm se détourna d'elle. Elle voyait son dos se crisper et des larmes commencèrent à s'amonceler dans ses yeux, ou plutôt non, à remonter dans sa gorge, la tordant et l'étranglant impitoyablement. Elle se sentait véritablement partagée, déchirée dans cette situation. Elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce que ressentait Hermione en cet instant, mais elle même n'était pas tranquille. Elle n'avait cessé de retourner différents arguments dans son esprit, au cours de la dizaine de jours qui s'était écoulée. Justice devait être faite, mais à quel prix ? Pour autant Willehm, lui, n'aurait jamais l'esprit en paix tant que l'affaire n'aurait pas éclaté au grand jour.

- Elle ne sait plus ce qu'elle doit faire, elle a joué un jeu double pendant si longtemps qu'elle s'est embourbée très profondément… Elle s'est attachée à cette famille, très profondément. Elle sait ce qui les attend tous quand ce que nous avons découvert sera rendu public.

- Hermione savait dès le départ dans quoi nous nous engagions, siffla l'avocat. Par Merlin, c'est elle qui est venue me chercher, je ne lui ai rien demandé. Il est un peu tard pour se dédire.

- Je sais, dit posément Jenny. Je le sais, j'étais déjà mêlée à cette affaire bien avant que vous n'interveniez…

- Dites moi, expliquez moi ses raisons.

Il avait articulé ces mots avec une certaine froideur, mais on pouvait sentir que c'était le ton de l'habitué des tribunaux qui s'exprimait. Il voulait entendre les arguments, la défense, avant de condamner. Jenny contourna son bureau et alla se mettre face à Willehm. Se rapprocher de lui, pour mieux le toucher. Abolir la distance. Hésitante, elle lui prit les mains, ce qui sembla le soulager légèrement. Il lui rendit un regard adouci.

- Vous même vous nous l'aviez dit, commença Jenny, la voix hésitante, comme cherchant ses mots. Que vous n'aviez jamais haï les Malefoy. Que vous les aviez défendu en étant fasciné par cette famille, et nos recherches nous ont montré à quel point cette famille était pieds et poings liés par le Ministère…

- Ce n'est pas une vendetta vengeresse que je recherche, vous le savez. Nous ne sommes pas, autant que nous sommes, de ces fanatiques qui veulent se venger de cette ancienne famille de partisans du Mage Noir.

- De _Voldemort_, souligna-t-elle, le voix douce.

Il grimaça.

- Oui, de Voldemort, exactement, corrigea-t-il. Notre enquête n'a que pour but de ne pas laisser d'impunis quels que soient les partis, anciens partisans et nouveau Ministère, et je suis certain que c'est également l'optique de Mrs Howitt.

- Que feriez vous, hésita Jenny, si ce que nous avions découvert était à même de détruire cette famille encore davantage, alors qu'ils ont déjà beaucoup subi, même si cela nous permettait de dévoiler les abus du Ministère de la reconstruction ? Ne pensez vous pas que cela mérite réflexion.

Willehm fronça les sourcils. Jenny lui sourit tendrement, et resserra ses mains sur les siennes, pour l'encourager.

- Je pense que nul ne peut avancer avec de tels fantômes, dit-il, la voix basse. Ce ne sera pas facile pour eux, certes, mais n'est ce pas un moyen d'éviter pour eux un passé faussé et une famille gangrénée ? C'est le risque de nouveaux coups durs qui empêchent Hermione de mener à bien cette tâche, n'est ce pas ?

- Oui, c'est exactement cela. Non contente d'avoir sans doute les mêmes hésitations que nous, elle est d'autant plus déchirée que la situation s'est complexifiée pour elle, et qu'elle est émotionnellement impliquée dans l'avenir de cette famille. C'est d'autant plus difficile pour elle qu'elle aime un Malefoy, lâcha Jenny d'une voix rapide, les paupières baissées.

- Elle aime un …

Willehm rejeta sa tête en arrière, relâchant un soupir semblant venir des tréfonds de son être.

- Bon sang de dragon, bien sûr. _Évidemment_.

Il rit doucement.

- Cela semble si évident que je me demande si je suis un si bon avocat que cela finalement. Bien sûr qu'elle est tombée amoureuse de Drago Malefoy. Enfin, c'est plutôt étonnant au regard de leur passé, mais c'est tellement… Normal qu'un homme tel que lui l'ait séduite. Et réciproquement. Je me sens absolument dépourvu de tout sens de l'observation à présent. C'est très embarrassant.

- C'est peut être justement l'incongruité d'une telle relation qui vous a empêché de voir cette évidence, suggéra Jenny, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Sans doute… Mais, dit il en reprenant une voix plus sérieuse, nous sommes trois à être impliqués dans cette affaire justement. Il n'y a pas que Hermione, et il n'y a qu'elle qui soit amoureuse. Emotions et impartialité n'ont pas à se mêler dans une telle affaire. Et ses conséquences sont tellement plus vastes que cette relation amoureuse.

- Je le sais bien, soupira Jenny.

Sa mine était redevenue sombre. La boule qui lui serrait la gorge depuis quelques jours était revenue, insistante.

- C'est pour cela que nous allons rendre nos résultats publics malgré tout, lâcha la jeune femme, la voix cassée. J'ai suivi le même raisonnement que vous, et c'est ce qui doit être fait.

- Est-ce décidé ?

Elle hocha la tête en le fixant dans les yeux.

- Je n'aurais jamais pris un rendez vous avec Miranda Howitt, alors même que je m'apprête à échapper enfin à ses griffes avec mon internat, sans rien avoir à lui montrer.

- Hermione le sait ?

- Cela fait plusieurs jours qu'elle ne répond plus à mes lettres, mais j'en ai envoyé une bonne dizaine, il lui est difficile de passer outre. Donc je pense que oui, elle sait la décision que j'ai prise très certainement. Nous nous étions un peu brouillées sur le sujet quand elle était sortie de l'hôpital. Je lui avais proposé de prendre ses distances et de nous laisser achever cette enquête, mais elle voulait savoir. La dernière fois qu'elle m'a écrit, c'était pour me livrer sa conversation avec Narcissa Malefoy, dont je vous ai fait part. Depuis c'est le silence.

Jenny soupira. Hermione avait fait tout et son contraire ces derniers temps. Niant ses sentiments tout en persévérant avec obstination dans l'enquête, plombant l'enquête de part les remords qu'elle éprouvait régulièrement. Et cette histoire de dette ne l'aidait pas. Elle semblait avoir pris son parti en s'effaçant brusquement, en coupant toute communication.

- La responsabilité de l'enquête est la nôtre, à présent. Elle doit se dire que le sort en est jeté, mais que la décision finale nous revient, et non à elle. Et elle doit savoir quelle est cette décision, et profiter autant qu'elle peut de son bonheur présent, de ce moment. Je connais bien Hermione, vous le savez Willehm.

Jane passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux courts pour les ramener derrière ses oreilles. Elle se tourna ensuite vers son bureau et attrapa maladroitement un volumineux dossier emballé dans une pochette en cuir de dragon.

- Hermione a un sens aigu de la justice, sinon elle ne travaillerait pas ici. Elle est curieuse, et aime voir les torts réparés. Elle veut faire avancer les principes de rectitude, de liberté et d'équité, des principes qu'elle a toujours tenté d'appliquer. Enfin, elle a toujours voulu protéger ceux qui sont mis dans une position de faiblesse. Mais que faire quand ce sont les forts, les méchants, ceux que l'on méprise, finalement, qui sont opprimés ? Hermione a été confrontée à ce dilemme, se devant d'appliquer ses principes mêmes pour déterminer en toute impartialité entre la famille qui avait voulu la voir mourir et l'institution ministérielle qu'elle respecte tant. Les rôles étaient inversés. Dans cette situation, elle ne pouvait que voir l'humanité de cette famille, qui n'était plus dans son rôle habituel, qui était décalée par rapport à sa place dans la société, dans l'ordre sorcier. Comment aurait elle pu ne pas apprécier cette humanité, l'aimer même ?

Jenny se retourna pour croiser le regard de l'avocat. Il vit que ses yeux étaient trop brillants, malgré ses efforts évidents de cacher les émotions qui l'assaillaient. La jeune femme semblait avoir une compréhension intime du dilemme que rencontrait son amie.

- Hermione a aimé cette famille. Moi je viens d'une famille comme ça. J'ai décidé de rallier le bon côté, du moins ce que l'Histoire consignera comme étant le bon côté. Mais ce côté, une fois au pouvoir, a toujours ses oppresseurs. On ne peut pas les laisser continuer au nom d'une vision manichéenne de l'ordre social. Les Malefoy, tout criminels qu'ils soient, méritent un procès. Ce procès ne les servira peut être pas, mais tout le monde mérite la justice, et le droit de se défendre. Personne ne devrait avoir l'interdiction de s'exprimer. Ils se doivent de répondre de leurs actes, de les assumer, tout comme le Ministère se doit d'assumer ses torts. C'est pour cela que je veux aller jusqu'au bout, conclure cette affaire. Pour Hermione aussi. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle ne peut le faire qu'elle ne le veut pas.

Willehm s'approcha et pris le dossier dans ses mains.

- Êtes vous sûre de vous ? Pas de remords ?

- Des hésitations, pas des remords. Je suis prête à m'engager là dedans. Est ce que tu l'es _toi aussi_, Willehm ?, s'enquit elle avec un sourire complice.

- Je me le dois, tu le sais.

Il lui caressa légèrement la joue du bout des doigts. À ce moment là, la porte du bureau de Miranda Howitt grinça, puis s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître la directrice redoutable du Département de Justice Magique. Elle leur adressa un sourire en coin, mais son regard montrait qu'elle jubilait.

- Alors, martela-t-elle, qu'ont ils fait à ce pauvre vieux Lucius ?

**o**O**o**

Hermione souffla sur sa tasse de thé brûlant. Les volutes de vapeur qui s'élevèrent lui chauffèrent légèrement le nez. Réfugiée dans un recoin de la cuisine de la famille Weasley, elle se mettait d'elle même à distance, comme pour reprendre de l'énergie, avant de plonger, de foncer, d'aller droit dans le mur.

Ron était revenu en Angleterre pour une semaine. Il avait décidé de ramener lui-même les enfants, et en profitait pour rester. La maison lui manquait, les habitudes aussi il avait eu un entretien avec Kingsley la veille pour savoir s'il ne pourrait pas reprendre son poste à la fin de l'été. En attendant il s'était inscrit à différentes formations des forces d'auror françaises afin de diversifier ses techniques. Hermione se doutait que son départ n'était que temporaire, d'ailleurs Harry le lui avait dit. Sa technique de la fuite n'avait jamais été valable sur la longue durée, Ronald était bien incapable de tout plaquer pour de bon. En un sens c'était une bonne chose, car elle n'aurait pas voulu que sa séparation prive définitivement ses enfants d'un père. Mais elle n'était pas mécontente, finalement, qu'il se soit éloigné quelques temps, lui accordant une plus grande marge de manœuvre et un peu d'air tandis que lui même pouvait redevenir plus pondéré, réfléchir raisonnablement et sans risque de se brouiller avec quiconque. Elle l'observait bavarder avec ses frères et Harry, tous installés à la table du salon à manger un _brunch _très garni, laissant briller dans le soleil printanier cinq chevelures flamboyantes et une d'ébène.

Les enfants étaient déjà sortis depuis un bon moment, Arthur les ayant recrutés dans le jardin pour chasser les gnomes, qui avaient fait leur grand retour, à présent que le doux printemps anglais semblait enfin s'imposer. La perspective d'une bonne partie de dégnomage les avait mis en joie.

Alors qu'elle laissait flotter son regard sur la petite assemblée, elle croisa un regard de jade. Elle rougit. Harry la regardait avec insistance. Entre réprobation et anxiété, il semblait attaché à deviner son prochain mouvement. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu le temps de parler depuis qu'il avait découvert son « vilain secret », ainsi que Jenny l'avait surnommé. Son couple, ou du moins sa relation avec le très impopulaire Drago Malefoy. Relation dont l'avenir semblait fort compromis, alors même qu'Hermione sentait que ses sentiments devenaient plus fermes et assurés à chaque jour qui passait. Son meilleur ami la regardait du coin de l'œil, et sans être véritablement hostile, il semblait agité. Il savait que quelque chose se préparait. Il avait bien raison. Depuis que Drago avait décidé d'assumer ladite _relation_ auprès de ses proches, Hermione sentait que ce n'était qu'une question de jours avant qu'elle ne doive faire de même. Pas que la perspective l'enchantât particulièrement, mais l'urgence se faisait de plus en plus sentir. Le malaise d'Harry quand il parlait avec Ron était déjà difficilement gérable, il valait bien mieux qu'elle prenne les devants avant que la nouvelle ne soit prise en charge par quelqu'un d'autre. Même si elle savait que Harry, comme Ginny, voulaient la laisser faire, elle se doutait que leur patience avait des limites.

La rouquine vint la rejoindre à ce moment là dans son recoin de cuisine. Ginny avait l'air relativement affable. Elle l'avait d'ailleurs surprise par son attitude très diplomate, elle qui avait ordinairement un tempérament plutôt sanguin. Hermione lui sourit.

- Ça va Hermione ? Ce n'est pas trop dur de revoir Ron ?.. Je suis contente que tu sois venue malgré tout nous voir aujourd'hui, je sais que ce n'est pas évident.

- Tu sais bien que ce ne sera jamais dur pour moi de le voir, ni même pénible. Il est quand même un de mes meilleurs amis, et ce avant tout autre qualificatif. J'espère juste qu'il pense la même chose.

Ginny concéda un sourire.

- Il arrivera un jour à retrouver cette conception. C'est sans doute pour cela que même en te séparant de Ron, tu seras toujours une partie de la famille Weasley, et que tu viendras toujours ici. C'est une chance même. Pour moi aussi, ajouta-t-elle, tu étais quand même ma belle sœur préférée ! Pénélope et Fleur sont beaucoup moins rigolotes.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je vais tenter de rester dans le coin pour qu'on puisse continuer à se moquer d'elles quand elles deviennent trop casse pieds, s'amusa Hermione.

- Oh oui ! Et puis, reprit Ginny, quand tes relations avec Ron seront revenues à la normale – et par la normale je veux dire vos relations à Poudlard, mais sans intrigue adolescente –, tu verras, ce sera juste parfait. Et tant mieux pour les enfants aussi.

- Voilà une séparation plutôt bien agencée, ironisa Hermione.

Bien sûr, tout n'était pas si simple. Elle était véritablement bouleversée à la simple vue de Ron, et le serait sans doute pendant longtemps. Quinze années de relation amoureuse officielle, sans oublier l'attachement qui les liait déjà avant, ne s'effaçaient pas aisément. Il était difficile d'extraire la dimension romantique de tant de souvenirs et de tant d'habitudes. Ronald n'avait fait, en un acte élégant, aucune remarque quand à la présence de son épouse dans la maison familiale, et il semblait clair dans son esprit qu'Hermione était ici à sa place. Néanmoins, leurs rapports, sans être tendus, étaient gênés, et ils pouvaient difficilement échanger autre chose que des banalités. Sauf quand il s'agissait des enfants bien sûr. Cela lui réchauffait le cœur quand au détour d'une phrase ils échangeaient un regard complice en racontant la dernière étourderie de d'Hugo ou en écoutant Rose disserter sur ses dernières lubies – la dernière en date était de finir son école primaire dans une école moldue, l'incohérence de son enseignante d'éveil à la magie commençant à ennuyer cet esprit très actif. Mais pour chaque instant de complicité, le centuple était rendu en gêne dès la seconde qui suivait. Il allait falloir du temps.

- Hermione, est ce que je peux te demander quelque chose ?

- Bien sûr Ginny, répondit la jeune femme, encore perdue dans ses pensées.

- Qu'est ce que tu as dans la tête exactement ? Concernant ta relation avec Malefoy ?

Hermione revint brusquement à la réalité. Elle croisa les yeux bleus de Ginny qui l'interrogeaient avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

- Que veux tu dire exactement ?

- Eh bien, je me doute que ce n'est pas qu'une passade, je te connais trop bien. De toute façon, tu n'as jamais de passade, quel que soit le domaine, tu es trop sérieuse pour ça. Sans juger de ton choix, que vas tu faire ? Si cette relation est sérieuse, tu vas bien finir par le faire savoir, non ? À tes enfants, à Ron … À tout le monde en fait. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que ce serait bien, et même nécessaire, que tu prennes les devants.

Elle avait instinctivement baissé la voix à mesure qu'elle parlait. La brunette rougit. Elle avait déjà pensé à tout cela, oh combien de fois. Elle voulait plus que tout continuer cette relation. Elle ne pouvait tout bonnement pas s'imaginer pouvoir se passer de Drago. Son bonheur avec lui était si bouleversant, elle se sentait envahie d'une joie qu'elle désirait plus que tout conserver et partager, prise à bras le corps d'une volubilité qu'elle ne se connaissait pas. Mais c'était Malefoy, comment faire cela ? Ce n'était pas comme si elle devait présenter un nouveau compagnon – d'ailleurs, n'importe qui d'autre que Malefoy n'aurait guère posé de problème. Et surtout, comment le faire alors qu'elle se savait dupe de l'homme qu'elle commençait à aimer avec une démesure qu'elle ne se savait pas capable ? Comment le regarder en face alors qu'elle ne l'avait approché que pour enquêter sur lui ? Et surtout, comment réagirait-il lorsque l'affaire sortirait ? Car elle sortirait. Hermione avait reçu de nombreux courriers de la part de Jenny au cours de la semaine qui venait de s'écouler, et elle savait que ce n'était qu'une question de jours avant que l'affaire ne devienne publique. Miranda devait exulter de pouvoir se faire la tête de proue de la révélation d'un tel scandale.

- Il y a tellement de choses qui entrent en compte tu sais, répondit elle sobrement à Ginny. Il faut que je le fasse, bien évidemment. Bien évidemment, répéta-t-elle, songeuse. Cela ne saurait rester un secret longtemps, murmura-t-elle.

Elle n'en voulait pas réellement à Jane. Bien sûr, elle avait légèrement espéré que la loyauté de son amie envers elle serait telle qu'elle ne pourrait aller jusqu'au bout et publier un dossier qu'elle savait devoir l'anéantir. Mais ce n'était pas une question d'amitié, Hermione le savait. Elle était trop intelligente pour la blâmer. Et les missives que Jenny lui avait envoyées témoignaient de la conscience aigue que la jeune femme avait également autour de toute cette affaire. En vérité, il s'agissait d'un cas de conscience. Plus que de son éthique professionnelle d'employée du Département de Justice Magique, c'était là une affaire de morale que de révéler leurs découvertes. Et il était certain, fort heureusement, que la force et l'intelligence de Miranda Howitt, sans compter ses nombreuses connexions, lui permettraient de ne pas laisser l'affaire être étouffée à nouveau. Sans parvenir à aller jusqu'au bout, Hermione espérait en son fort intérieur que ses complices le feraient pour elle. Sinon l'attente éternelle d'une résolution, la contrainte morale et la longévité de sa duplicité risquaient de l'anéantir.

- Tu sais, reprit-elle, je crois bien que je l'aime, avoua-t-elle dans un souffle.

Le visage de Ginny se troubla, et les joues d'Hermione rougirent de s'entendre dire ce fait pourtant si évident d'une manière aussi naturelle. Mais si elle ne le disait pas maintenant, quand aurait-elle le temps ? La présence discrète de Ginny, qu'elle avait pourtant malmenée et mise de côté, et qui, prise entre deux feux, avait malgré tout réussi à ne pas faire défaut à ses devoirs d'amie la poussait à l'honnêteté. À une honnêteté bien plus complète que celle dont elle faisait preuve envers elle même. Et envers Malefoy.

- Même sans le dire, c'était évident, dit gentiment la rouquine.

- Je veux dire, je veux que ça dure. Longtemps. Je me sens bien tu sais.

- Tu n'as pas l'air bien, pourtant. Tu es pâle. Et fatiguée.

- Oui, mais ça n'a rien à voir. C'est justement ça le problème. Je ne peux pas m'avancer, ni reculer. Je suis comme piégée encore une fois sur ce foutu jeu d'échec de première année. Il faut que j'attende de voir comment les autres vont jouer.

- Et qu'est ce que les autres ont à voir avec ta relation avec Malefoy ? Tu n'arrêterais pas, quand bien même Ron ferait une syncope, sourit Ginny. La meilleure chose à faire, c'est de concrétiser tout cela. Pour toi comme pour les autres, au moins les choses seraient claires et nettes. Laissent donc ces _autres_ râler, ils se rendront bien compte que s'ils veulent te garder, ce sera avec la fouine ou rien – je m'en passerais bien, mais j'ai compris que c'était la solution.

- Si seulement. Mais les autres ont tout à voir avec cela. Tu comprendras vite, ajouta-t-elle, faisant un sourire d'excuse à son amie, car elle ne pouvait lui donner plus de précisions.

Elle entendit les chaises racler le sol et elle regarda vers la table. Les garçons étaient en train de se lever, et Ron fit mine de s'avancer vers Hermione. Il semblait hésitant. Ginny s'éloigna, après lui avoir légèrement pressé la main. Le rouquin, qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, avait une lettre dans sa main. Il fit quelques pas pour se rapprocher.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Hermione.

- Une chouette vient de l'amener. C'est pour toi, James m'a dit de te la donner.

- Ah, il essaie de créer des occasions de contact entre nous, sourit elle.

- Oui, c'est sans doute cela, ironisa Ron. Quelle crapule.

Elle tendit la main et attrapa maladroitement la missive, perturbée d'avoir senti les doigts de son ancien mari effleurer les siens. Le contact physique était définitivement un point qui prendrait du temps à se régler.

- Ça va être difficile, admit-il, conscient de ce moment de gêne. De renouer contact, car on doit réinventer nos relations. Mais tu vas voir, on va s'en sortir. Je le veux en tout cas. Je suis déterminé à ne pas te laisser sortir de ma vie – de nos vies.

Hermione lui sourit tendrement. Merlin qu'elle l'aimait… Plus de la même manière, certes, mais de cette affection indubitable, inconditionnelle, éternelle qui l'avait pourtant fait souffrir.

- Ça va toi, demanda-t-elle, rangeant la lettre dans sa poche. Ce n'est pas trop difficile de me voir ici ? Je peux repartir, tu sais, proposa-t-elle d'une voix douce.

- Non, ne repars pas !

Il avait dit cela d'une voix un peu rapide.

- Je veux dire, je ne veux pas voir cet endroit sans t'y voir. Et je sais que tout le monde pense la même chose, tu vois. C'est un peu brusque, peut être, mais au moins, ça fait avancer les choses. T'avoir ici permet de cautériser, ça fait mal, mais c'est pour se soigner.

- Je serai donc encore beaucoup ici. J'adore le Terrier, et vous êtres ma famille sorcière, en quelques sortes, sourit Hermione.

- On est ta famille de toute façon. Je suis le père de tes enfants, et il y a ici leurs cousins, leurs oncles et tantes et leurs grands parents. Bien sûr que tu seras toujours ici chez toi, c'est une évidence.

- Et si … Hésita Hermione, ne sachant comment présenter la chose. Et si un jour, toi ou moi on rencontre quelqu'un, comment fera-t-on ?

Le rouquin grimaça.

- Eh bien… Ce sera toujours ma famille, je pense que je ne me ferai pas bannir, dit il en souriant avec morgue. Mais je pense qu'on pourra s'en sortir pour toi. Tu dois rester ici, tu le sais. Avec ou sans moi. Si on n'est plus tous les deux, il nous reste toujours notre « tous les trois ».

- Oui, admit Hermione. Ce « tous les trois » devrait encore durer un moment.

Ron lui fit un léger clin d'œil, avant de s'éloigner, Molly l'appelant à l'étage pour calmer la goule qui sévissait de nouveau au grenier. Hermione était heureuse de cet échange. Elle aimait ce Ronald mâture et posé. Elle savait qu'il prenait sur lui, beaucoup, et elle lui en était d'autant plus reconnaissante. Etrangement, ces quelques mots l'avaient plus apaisée à propose de son futur que la moindre des théories élaborées avec assiduité dans son cerveau. Distraitement, elle sortit la lettre de sa poche et la décacheta, mais sa joie retomba bientôt à la lecture des quelques lignes qui y étaient inscrites.

_Londres, le 13 avril 2013_

_Hermione,_

_J'espère que tu lis encore mes lettres, car je veux te prévenir que l'affaire est lancée. Miranda était estomaquée naturellement, et elle est, je pense, suffisamment capable et habituée à ce milieu pour ne pas se faire refouler. _

_J'espère que ça va, et que tu tiens le coup. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, mais nous savons toutes les deux que c'était la chose à faire. Peut être même que ton Malefoy sera soulagé d'être enfin libéré de ce poids, qu'en dis-tu ? D'ailleurs, à propos de Malefoy, quid de Lucius ? Sais tu où il est, et dans quel état ? Cela devrait sans doute être révélé au procès, mais peut être l'as tu déjà découvert. Mais comme je n'ai plus de nouvelles…_

_Tendres pensées néanmoins. Écris moi si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit._

_Jenny_

_PS : J'ai expliqué un peu les choses à Willehm, il ne t'en veut pas du tout. _

**o**O**o**

Drago Malefoy observait d'un air absent la convocation qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Cela faisait pourtant longtemps qu'il n'en avait plus reçu de la sorte. Bien longtemps. Se frottant les yeux d'un air soudainement harassé, il relut une seconde fois la convocation, signée par la plume acerbe de Miranda Howitt, cette vieille chauve-souris revêche du Département de Justice Magique.

_Londres, le 14 avril 2013_

_À l'intention de Monsieur Drago Malefoy,_

_Par la présente, je vous informe de nouveaux éléments venus à notre attention concernant l'affaire numéro 1898437 avec pour principaux concernés : Mr. Malefoy, Lucius Mrs Malefoy-Black, Narcissa Mr. Malefoy, Drago Mrs Malefoy-Greengrass, Astoria._

_Vous êtes convoqués pour une audience préliminaire face au tribunal du Magenmagot le 24 avril prochain, pour un réexamen de votre dossier en appel, à la demande du Département de Justice Magique, constitué en partie civile. Une réunion préparatoire peut vous être octroyée en la présence de Mr. Ellery Willehm, qui sera votre avocat commis d'office sauf décision contraire de votre part. Je serai moi même à votre disposition pour tout demande de renseignements._

_Veuillez croire, Monsieur, en l'expression de mes sentiments les plus distingués._

_Bien à vous,_

_Miranda Howitt_

- Que se passe-t-il ?

Drago releva la tête. Blaise Zabini l'observait d'un air intrigué, ses sourcils bruns se rejoignant sur son front lisse. Il se releva de son bureau, où il était en train d'achever sa correspondance quand la chouette à l'intention de son meilleur ami était entrée dans la pièce quelques minutes plus tôt. Une chouette ministérielle portant le blason du Magenmagot. Tous deux avaient échangé un regard qui en disait long, tant la venue d'une telle chouette était lourde de sens pour les deux anciens accusés. Ce blason, qu'ils n'avaient pas revu depuis fort longtemps, était lourd de souvenirs pour chacun d'entre eux.

- Ils relancent le procès en appel, dit le blond, la voix hésitante. Je crois.

Drago grimaça. Il n'avait pas l'air particulièrement convaincu par ses propres paroles, ou plutôt était-il désabusé. Ils avaient tant lutté pour obtenir cela au début, avant de se résigner à leur fortune miraculeuse. Le Ministère était catégorique, et il n'y avait plus grand chose à faire. Qu'essayaient-ils donc de prouver après tant d'années ? Et surtout pourquoi le Ministère relançait-il la machine ? Il n'avait rien à y gagner, bien au contraire. C'était pour le moins paradoxal, même absurde après tout ce temps, alors que chacun arrivait à se sentir enfin en paix avec ces années des grands procès. Salir la mémoire glorieuse de la reconstruction n'était pas l'opération de communication la plus habile.

- Le procès… Tu veux dire _le procès ?_ Celui de Lucius ?

- Oui, je pense. Enfin, avec cela, ils relancent forcément tout. L'ensemble Le mien avec celui de mon père. C'était la condition si la clause de la motion de sauvegarde de la paix sorcière était rompue, mais je ne comprends pas bien. On n'a rien dit, alors pourquoi le Ministère se tirerait-il ainsi des sorts dans les pieds ?

Blaise se passa la main dans les cheveux. Il voyait que son meilleur ami était tout particulièrement ébranlé par cette nouvelle surprenante. Presque machinalement, il déboucha une des bouteilles de Sherry qu'il gardait dans son secrétaire et en servit deux verres à fond plat. Le blond prit le sien sans guère y prêter attention. Ses joues, d'ordinaires déjà très pâles, étaient devenues blêmes, à la limite d'un gris léger, crayeux.

- Mais pourquoi ressortiraient ils ça ?, reprit Blaise, comme en écho. Merlin, cela va faire une belle pagaille… Surtout dans cette période d'élections, c'est stupide. Ils avaient pourtant enterré tout cela avec grand soin et au prix fort, je me trompe ?

- Tu le sais bien, grinça Drago. Non, ils ont du être forcés de ressortir les vieux dossiers. S'il avait eu le choix, le Ministère aurait tout laissé enfoui jusque bien après la date de prescription de la motion de sauvegarde. Ils n'ont aucun intérêt à ce que cela soit révélé, d'autant que plusieurs personnes ont encore des postes importants.

- Tu penses que quelqu'un a réussi à deviner la vérité ?

- Je pense que …

Drago jeta un coup d'œil sur la lettre en fronçant les sourcils. Il soupira profondément, des souvenirs commençant à se précipiter dans son esprit avec la force d'un torrent. Il ne se doutait même pas d'en avoir gardé tant que cela en mémoire.

- Tu as vu qui est notre commis d'office ?

- Oui, un certain Ellery… C'était votre avocat lors des grands procès, je me trompe ?

- Exactement. Le meilleur même, un jeune prodige du droit qui n'avait peur de rien. D'ailleurs il avait été assez malmené à l'époque par le Ministère, si je me souviens. On avait du l'éjecter très brusquement, mais le temps nous manquait. Je n'ai pas particulièrement pris de ses nouvelles, mais puisque je n'ai guère entendu parler de lui, c'est qu'il n'a sans doute pas du avoir la brillante carrière que tout le monde lui promettait.

- Un désespéré a assez de force pour dénicher bien des secrets, ironisa Blaise.

- Sans doute… Mais tout de même je me demande pourquoi il n'a fait cela que maintenant. Par Salazar, cela fait dix ans ! S'il avait tant voulu connaître le fond de l'affaire, il aurait commencé bien avant, quand tout était frais. C'est incompréhensible.

Blaise se rassit sur un fauteuil face à son ami. Il scruta son visage. La mâchoire du blond était crispée, signe symptomatique d'une colère qu'il tentait de contenir. Colère contre le Ministère, qui le rongeait depuis si longtemps, colère contre lui même aussi, qui pouvait le rendre si haïssable quand elle le consumait entièrement. Colère de replonger dans ce passé honni alors qu'il allait peut être enfin véritablement de l'avant. Toutefois, ses sourcils anxieux dévoilaient bien plus qu'une simple animosité on eut dit que toutes ses certitudes lentement construites se fissuraient, et que ses points d'appui âprement acquis se dérobaient sous des mains devenues trop faibles. Il était au bord de la chute, dans tous les sens du terme, songea Blaise, sentant son estomac se serrer d'angoisse.

- Tout cela va créer un désordre effroyable, gronda le blond. C'est bien ma veine. Et avec ce que le Ministère nous avait concédé, on a tout à perdre.

- Il faut que tu le dises à Narcissa…

- Merlin, je ne peux pas lui faire subir ça, souffla Drago. Le seul avantage de cette affaire était bien que l'on n'en parlait plus, que l'on nous laissait tranquilles.

- Et Lucius ? Ton père…

- Tu le sais, Blaise, siffla le blond. C'est ridicule, je ne veux pas prendre part à cette mascarade.

- Ce serait l'occasion de t'en sortir au contraire, tu ne crois pas ? De faire table rase, de jouer carte sur tables. De tout dire, de toute façon, tu ne peux pas être accusé de grand chose. Pas vraiment. Quand à Lucius…

- A quoi bon ? Ça fait trop longtemps. Je ne veux pas faire subir ça à ma famille, et qui sait seulement ce qui pourrait nous arriver ?

Drago se leva brusquement, croisant ses mains dans sa nuque, la faisant craquer, tout en inspirant profondément. La lettre qu'il tenait sur ses genoux atterrit sur le sol, et Blaise la ramassa.

- Je pense que tu n'as pas le choix, tu dois te présenter au Magenmagot. Ce n'est pas toi qui as brisé la clause, ce n'est pas toi qui t'attaques au Ministère. Howitt s'est constituée partie civile… Je suppose qu'elle a décidé que c'est tout le Département de Justice qui est victime de cet arrangement.

- Oui, j'ai bien compris.

- … Ce qui signifie qu'elle n'hésitera pas à s'en prendre à toi comme complice dans cette affaire. Je veux dire, vous avez bien accepté la proposition du Ministère, Narcissa, Astoria et toi. Tu n'es pas le plaignant, tu es convoqué.

- Ce n'est pas comme si on avait le choix à cette époque, gronda Drago.

- Et justement, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais le choix maintenant. Il va falloir que tu ailles là bas et que tu défendes ta famille.

Drago haussa les épaules. Il avança sa main pour saisir sa cape.

- Tu vas la rejoindre, c'est ça, demanda Blaise.

- Evidemment, soupira le blond.

- Tu l'as dans la peau, ta Granger, hein ?

Drago se fendit d'un sourire. Oui, il l'avait sacrément dans la peau. Il ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait un jour se sentir aussi épanoui. Mais qu'importait puisque maintenant tout allait imploser. Avec cette affaire sordide qui ressurgissait, comment allait il pouvoir la garder ? Ça n'avait été qu'un bonheur éphémère, saisonnier. Un souvenir dont il devrait se contenter. Il fallait qu'il la prévienne des derniers évènements…

- Tu sais, elle pourrait te surprendre, suggéra Blaise.

- Pardon ?

- Granger. Elle ne va pas forcément fuir quand tu lui diras ce qui se passe. Ce que le Ministère vous a fait.

- Elle est capable de tout, concéda Drago.

- Tu nous la montreras un peu, si elle reste ? Maintenant que ce n'est plus un secret pour aucun de nous, et que Pansy s'est remise de sa syncope – je crois.

- Tu penses que ça passerait ? Déjà que le dire n'avait pas exactement été le jour le plus glorieux de ma vie, avec mes oreilles qui sifflaient d'entendre tant de protestations.

- Si c'est passé avec toi, que le plus incorruptible d'entre nous a réussi à être séduit, avec nous cela devrait être le plus simple non ? Enfin, peut être que je suis optimiste, mais on n'a qu'un seul véritable obstacle, Pansy, car Astoria, si elle a été surprise, semble finalement assez indifférente. En tout cas c'est ce que Théo m'a dit, mais le pauvre, comme il doit déjà se coltiner Pan, la réaction d'Asto doit forcément être beaucoup moins impressionnante.

Drago finit d'ajuster sa cape et attrapa une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans un antique jarre grecque qui trônait sur l'âtre.

- Cesse d'imaginer un futur aussi idyllique, tu me fais souffrir. Le jour où Hermione nous fréquentera normalement me semble aussi improbable que le retour des Géants en Grande-Bretagne.

- Mieux vaut un futur avec cette affaire de réglée non ? Cela ne te soulage pas un peu, se risqua Blaise.

- Sans doute. Ça me permettrait de tirer un trait sur cette foutue adolescence à hésiter entre deux camps.

Blaise grimaça alors que Drago allumait un feu de cheminée d'un coup de baguette. Le saluant d'un hochement de tête bref, il entra dans le foyer et dit distinctement « _24 Churchill Road, Birmingham_ ». Il disparut dans une bouffée de fumée mauve. Blaise se laissa aller dans son fauteuil, fermant les yeux. Cette histoire allait mal se finir, il le savait, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer. Pourquoi faudrait-il que cela tourne mal ? Il relut pensivement la lettre. Qui diable avait bien pu réussir à faire remonter l'affaire ? Il avait sans doute fallu une immense ténacité et un certain génie pour y parvenir. Soudain, plusieurs pensées se superposèrent dans son esprit. Pansy ne lui avait elle pas vaguement déclaré avoir du collaborer avec Granger au cours des derniers mois ? De quoi s'agissait il au fait ? D'une enquête « super secrète, laisse tomber, je te dirai rien ». Et elle lui avait fait un foin incroyable quand elle avait appris que Drago avait sauvé Granger, il y a pourtant si longtemps. Impossible de passer à côté d'une Pansy scandalisée sans s'en souvenir. Peu à peu, les yeux du jeune homme s'écarquillaient alors que des bribes de souvenirs se précipitaient dans son esprit. _La dette_. Premier fait : Drago avait sauvé Hermione. Puis Sélène lui avait dit que Granger était endettée magiquement envers Drago. Car celui ci l'avait sauvé, ce qu'avait découvert à grands cris Pansy. Pansy qui collaborait avec Hermione sur une enquête secrète. Une enquête secrète … Qui demandait la collaboration de Pansy, la meilleure amie de Drago. Pourquoi diable, parmi toutes les avocates, Granger avait elle tenu à collaborer avec Pansy ? Et qu'est-ce qui avait poussé Pansy à fouiller dans le passé de Drago, découvrant cette lettre au passage ? Le jeune homme déglutit difficilement, son cœur accélérant succinctement son rythme. Parce que l'enquête engagée concernait l'affaire Malefoy. La guerre et l'après guerre. Il ferma les yeux, soufflant profondément. Hermione Granger avait relancé l'affaire Lucius Malefoy.

**o**O**o**

Une bruine fine enveloppait Londres de son habituel _fog_, transformant chaque silhouette en fantôme errant. Le ciel était sombre et les trottoirs détrempés laissaient goutter une eau grise et glaciale. Le printemps était capricieux, et le beau temps ne pouvait guère durer. Hermione soupira avec lassitude, en contemplant les quelques lignes qu'elle venait de péniblement parvenir à achever. Elle n'était pas satisfaite de son œuvre, mais c'était la cinquième fois qu'elle recommençait. Ses destinataires ne seraient certainement pas aussi attentifs à ses tournures de phrases. Elle fit craquer ses doigts transis tout en relisant sa lettre à demi-voix.

- Je vous écris … Il faut que je vous fasse part de quelque chose de très important… Une transformation récente dans ma vie, qu'il faut … Je me dois partager ceci avec vous … Certains mécontents, mais… Je vous embrasse fort…

Un craquement sec la fit se retourner en sursaut. Sa chambre était sombre, elle n'avait guère allumé que la lumière de son petit bureau. La jeune femme laissa échapper un petit cri aigu alors que sa main cherchait instinctivement sa baguette sur le bois de la table. Elle se détendit en voyant apparaître Drago Malefoy.

- Par la barbe de Merlin, tu m'as fait peur !

- Désolé, grommela Drago, en s'époussetant les épaules.

- Dis moi, hésita Hermione, nous devions nous voir ?

Elle avait l'air perplexe. Ce n'était guère dans les habitudes de Drago de débarquer ainsi à l'improviste, en tout cas pas d'une manière aussi imprudente, avec le risque que ses enfants soient dans les parages. Fort heureusement, ils étaient demeurés chez les Weasley pour le reste du weekend.

- Non. Excuse moi de venir comme cela, je n'ai pas réfléchi, concéda le blond.

- C'est bon, il n'y a pas de mal, les enfants ne sont pas là.

Hermione lui sourit gentiment et lui indiqua de patienter alors qu'elle finissait sa lettre. Les nouvelles que lui avait envoyé Jenny l'avaient poussée à accélérer son action. Elle ne pouvait plus demeurer coincée entre deux feux, et quand bien même elle l'aurait voulu, il n'était plus temps. Elle n'était plus maîtresse de l'action, c'était d'ailleurs ce qu'elle avait voulu, confiant à quelqu'un d'autre le soin de débloquer la situation pour elle. De la mettre face au fait accompli, et de la forcer à agir, et non plus à réfléchir en bonne élève consciencieuse qu'elle était, qui veillait à ne blesser personne. _Le sort en est jeté_, songea-t-elle, remarquant l'à propos de cette expression pourtant toute moldue. Il y aurait forcément des personnes blessées, et elle préférait que ce soit elle qui souffre plutôt que les autres, par sa faute.

_- Verba multiplier._

Une dizaine d'exemplaires de sa lettre apparurent en un tas ordonné sur le bureau. Hermione pouvait entendre Drago se servir un verre d'eau dans la cuisine tandis qu'elle apposait d'une plume fine son écriture sur chacune d'entre elles, spécifiant l'adresse qui devait être délivrée. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle alluma une bougie dont elle fit couler la cire chaude couleur vermeil, scellant ainsi ces missives qui l'avaient tant tracassées. Elle les enverrait le lendemain à la première heure lorsqu'elle se rendrait au Ministère. Elle ne pouvait pas décemment obliger sa propre chouette à faire un si grand nombre de trajets. Hermione repoussa le petit tas de lettres dans un angle du bureau. Un grincement lui indiqua que Drago était revenu dans la chambre.

- Tu as fini ton boulot ?

Son ton était légèrement distant. Pas forcément froid, mais affecté, ailleurs. Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle pivota sur son siège, afin de regarder le jeune homme plus attentivement. Il était au delà du livide. Elle déglutit.

- Oui, je suis toute à toi. Je … C'étaient des lettres pour informer mes proches de notre relation, murmura-t-elle. Enfin, plutôt pour les réunir et leur annoncer cela de vive voix, comme ça je me prendrai tous les reproches en une seule fois.

Il eut un regard surpris, relevant ses sourcils. Il avait totalement occulté ce détail, alors même qu'il s'était senti peiné au cours des derniers jours de voir qu'Hermione avait tant de difficultés à sauter le pas. Bien sûr, elle lui avait dit qu'elle préférait attendre que Weasley rentre, pour ne pas avoir à faire cela plusieurs fois. Il s'en voulut intérieurement. Il y avait encore quelques heures, les soucis qui le préoccupaient semblaient tellement futiles et agréables, par comparaison ! Il tenta un sourire vers la jeune femme.

- Merci… Tu sais ce que cela représente pour moi.

- Tu ne m'embrasses pas ? demanda la jeune femme.

- Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose, répondit le blond, l'air terriblement sérieux.

Hermione sentit le battement de son cœur accélérer. Autant écrire ces lettres et appréhender de dévoiler son secret personnel lui avait paru terriblement difficile, anticipant avec peine les réactions passionnées qu'auraient ses amis et sa famille. Autant, dévoiler son autre secret, bien plus complexe car il n'était pas personnel, pas à elle et parce qu'elle n'avait aucun droit de se l'approprier, la hantait. Et pourtant elle était déterminée, le courrier de Jenny lui indiquait clairement que le temps n'était plus à la dissimulation.

- Moi aussi, il faut que je te dise quelque chose Drago …

Sa voix s'était cassée au milieu de la phrase. Voilà qui n'était pas un début très brillant. Malefoy la regarda avec curiosité, mais ne releva pas. Il attrapa sa main et la releva. Ses lèvres effleurèrent le front de la jeune femme pour un baiser bref mais doux. Il resta quelques instants ainsi, son nez reposant dans les frisottis de cette chevelure fauve, alors qu'Hermione ne bronchait pas, son corps mince demeurant vacillant comme un jonc dans la brise, sans volonté propre. Drago raffermit sa prise sur sa main et attira la jeune femme à sa suite, allant s'installer sur le divan qui ornait une petite alcôve à l'opposé du bureau, espace trop studieux. Il enroula ses bras autour de la taille de la brunette alors qu'il s'installait. D'une main tendre il tourna le visage de la jeune femme vers le sien, prenant en coupe sa joue si douce. Ses grands yeux bruns étaient humides, elle avait l'air profondément désemparée.

- Que se passe-t-il Hermione ?

La jeune femme sourit faiblement. Elle détestait son corps de laisser transparaître aussi aisément ses émotions. Elle aurait voulu avoir l'air forte, sûre de son fait, inébranlable. Mais comment pourrait elle l'être alors même qu'elle était très certainement sur le point de perdre son unique repère, celui qui, depuis de si longs mois, avait été d'abord un exutoire, puis un complice et enfin un véritable partenaire ? Comment pourrait elle avoir l'air sûre d'elle, quand la seule certitude qu'elle avait était qu'elle allait sans doute le perdre ?

- Nous avons tous les deux l'air bien mal en point, plaisanta-t-elle, la voix toujours brisée.

Malefoy raffermit l'emprise de son bras autour de l'épaule de cette femme, cette fille, cet être qui était devenu une évidence dans sa vie, comme il n'en avait jamais connu.

- Il faut que je te parle de plusieurs choses Hermione. Quand tu les auras entendues, il faut que tu me promettes d'y réfléchir quelques temps. Mais je comprendrais parfaitement que ce soit de trop pour toi…

Hermione entrouvrit la bouche. Quoi, si rapidement, la procédure était déjà lancée ? Mais depuis quand, elle n'avait même pas eu l'occasion de faire amende honorable que le temps se jouait d'elle et la devançait déjà. Elle sentit que la situation était en train de lui échapper dangereusement d'entre les mains.

- Drago, il faut que je te di…

- Non Hermione, laisse moi parler.

- Mais je…

_- Granger_.

La jeune femme se tut, sentant sa gorge se gonfler de larmes. C'était donc cela sa punition ? Devoir subir ce supplice d'entendre l'homme qu'elle aimait lui faire part de ses malheurs, avec une confiance aveugle envers elle, doutant même de la voir demeurer auprès de lui. Devoir le voir apparaître, lui Malefoy, en dépit de tout, comme une image de l'innocence, une image de l'être qui ne se méfie pas de ce que l'on se joue de lui. De celui qui se sent écrasé de devoir faire subir son propre revers à une autre personne, quand cette autre personne est précisément l'origine profonde de ce revers, de cet échec. C'était trop cruel. Hermione inspira profondément, et ravala ses larmes.

- Parle Drago, dis moi ce que tu as dans le cœur. Mais après il faudra que ce soit mon tour, j'ai aussi des nouvelles assez conséquentes, assez cruciales même. Et cela me tue de ne pouvoir te le dire dès à présent.

- Merci pour ta patience, lui répondit-il avec affection.

Il lui caressa la joue doucement.

- Une dernière chose Drago. Il faut juste que je te dise ceci avant que tu ne commences.

- Oui ?

- Il faut que tu le saches, que tu le comprennes. Tu dois garder cela à l'esprit, quoi qu'il se passe. Je… Merlin, je t'aime Malefoy. Je suis amoureuse de toi, vraiment, souffla Hermione. Je ne supporterai pas de te perdre.

La jeune femme se mordit les lèvres avec anxiété. Merlin, n'aurait elle pas pu faire mieux comme déclaration ? C'était tellement bricolé à la hâte, dans l'instant, l'urgence qui précède la perte. Il méritait mille fois mieux. Le regard du jeune homme flotta un instant sur ce visage qu'il avait appris à chérir, lui qui n'y avait jamais été vraiment indifférent dès l'instant où il l'avait rencontré. Un sourire rayonnant illumina son visage fatigué. Ses yeux clairs se remirent à pétiller.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Granger. Hermione. Je t'aime comme tu n'as pas idée.

Il plongea ses lèvres vers ce petit visage étouffé de cheveux, baisant les lèvres, picorant le nez, caressant le front tiède duquel un léger parfum s'échappait, réconfortant. Il soupira d'aise alors qu'il serrait ce corps si menu dans ses bras. Il n'aurait pu connaître plus grand bonheur et plus grande déchirure dans le même temps.

- Je t'aime, mais tu voudras peut-être garder tes sentiments pour plus tard, quand j'aurais fini de tout te dire. Tu aurais encore le droit de te dédire.

- Je maintiens ma déclaration, répondit Hermione avec un fermeté qui le surprit.

Elle ne semblait pas le moins du monde intriguée par ce qu'il voulait lui révéler. Malgré cela, Malefoy commença son récit, avec quelques hésitations, se perdant dans la foule des souvenirs qui l'assaillaient. Hermione ne sembla pas désarçonnée à un seul instant. Son regard était profondément doux et Malefoy pouvait sentir sa chaleur et sa tendresse l'envelopper alors qu'il se raccrochait désespérément à ces yeux bruns. La jeune femme écouta sagement alors qu'il lui exposait le déroulé des Grands Procès depuis son point du vue, les accusations qu'avait du rencontrer son père et celles que lui même avait du affronter, les menaces qui pesaient en filigrane et dont nul n'avait eu le récit officiel. Il lui parla de ce groupuscule de sorciers véreux qui faisait rage et menaçait la paix sorcière, faisant pression sur les familles déjà compromises avec Voldemort au cours de la dernière guerre. Il lui expliqua comment il en était venu à s'opposer activement à eux, et ce qu'il lui en avait coûté. La voix rauque, il lui raconta l'accident qui avait coûté à son épouse son premier enfant, et qui avait brisé leurs vies. Puis, pesant ses mots, il expliqua l'attaque de la prison sorcière d'Azakaban par les rebelles à la Reconstruction, la violence de l'assaut et la répression sanglante qui s'en était suivie. Il se tut un instant, laissant son regard flotter par la fenêtre. Hermione lui serra plus fortement la main, l'encourageant à achever son explication.

- La répression du Ministère fut très mal menée. Des abus furent commis, et parmi les victimes se trouvait mon père. Malheureusement pour le Ministère, il n'était pas mort. Dans le cas contraire ils auraient pu déguiser son trépas, mais la situation était telle que ce n'était pas possible…

- Qu'est-il arrivé ? demanda Hermione d'une petite voix.

Le jeune homme grimaça. Après tant d'années cette idée le bouleversait toujours autant. C'était bien pour cela qu'il était incapable de rendre visite à Lucius. À son père.

- Le Ministère avait commis une parjure. Contrairement à ce qu'il déclarait, en annonçant le retrait des détraqueurs de la prison, car ces créatures s'étaient alliées à l'ancien régime corrompu, il les maintenait officieusement en place pendant la durée des Grands Procès. Ils étaient supposés exercer une telle pression psychologique sur les prisonniers que ceux ci s'avéraient incapables de résister longtemps au cours des procès. Il s'agissait d'avancer, et vite, et la devise de ce vieux Diggory était de ne pas laisser les choses trainer à cause de personnes de notre espèce. Nous n'avions que ce que nous méritions, n'est ce pas ?

- Ce que tu veux dire, c'est que les détraqueurs… hésita Hermione.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'au cours de l'attaque, et avant que les aurors aient pu arriver dans la place, les détraqueurs avaient déjà commencé à contrer les assaillants. Je ne sais comment mon père avait été libéré de sa cellule, mais toujours est-il qu'il était dans les couloirs. Peut être parce qu'il avait été l'un des hommes forts du mage noir, les rebelles avaient jugé qu'il serait intéressant de l'embrigader. Ainsi, quand le Ministère a transmis aux détraqueurs l'ordre de faire le nécessaire pour verrouiller la citadelle, mon père fut confondu avec les attaquants. Peu de ceux ci furent réellement arrêtés au cours de cette attaque : ceux qui le furent étaient soit blessés, soit morts, à l'instar de nombreux prisonniers. Les autres furent capturés plus tard. Mon père, lui, n'avait pas sa baguette magique. Il était affaibli, et ne comprenait sans doute pas ce qui était en train de se passer. Un détraqueur particulièrement affamé le captura, et comme il n'était pas en mesure de résister il… Il reçut le Baiser du Détraqueur.

Hermione s'affaissa dans le divan. Elle se sentait glacée. La simple pensée de ces créatures infernales lui retournait l'estomac, et un sentiment d'extrême abattement l'assaillit. C'était là la pièce manquante. Les dommages commis à Lucius… Effectivement, il était plus mort que vivant.

- Le pire, poursuivit Drago, c'est que les forces spéciales des aurors arrivèrent une poignée de minutes plus tard. Naturellement. Enfin, je ne sais même pas si mon père, si il en avait eu l'occasion, n'aurait pas été particulièrement intéressé par les actions de ce groupuscule qui avait attaqué la prison.

- Ce n'est pas la question…

- Tu as raison, accorda-t-il en grimaçant. En tout cas il est depuis lors interné à la Clinique de Itching Nodbury. Ce n'est pas à proprement parler une clinique, plutôt un centre de repos. Il était avant à la Clinique Mnémosyne, mais on a depuis un bon nombre d'années renoncé à trouver un remède. Depuis, ses forces déclinent… Son corps perd sa mémoire. Je ne vais plus vraiment le voir, je ne supporte plus ce spectacle.

- Pourtant, avec ce que ta mère m'a confié…

- Oui, je te l'ai dit, il va bientôt en finir. C'est très certain.

Drago déglutit. Il ne savait comment envisager cette idée. S'il s'était vaguement dit que ce serait une libération, qu'allait-il se passer à présent qu'il se devait de retourner se défendre auprès des tribunaux.

- Voilà. Tout ceci explique notre fortune, notre train de vie, le fait que toutes les charges retenues contre ma mère et moi aient été abandonnées. Ce malheureux concours de circonstances est la cause de l'accord dont je t'ai parlé plus tôt, un accord de sauvegarde de la paix sorcière passé avec le Ministère. Je ne sais pas vraiment qui avait le plus à gagner dans cette affaire, personnellement je déteste cette aisance tronquée dans laquelle je peux vivre. Enfin, ceci est bientôt fini, avec cette petite fouine d'Ellery qui semble avoir déterré l'affaire…

- Merlin Drago… Je suis désolée, je suis tellement, vraiment, désolée…

Hermione se releva. Ça allait être à son tour de jouer, son grand acte à exécuter. Cela la tuait de sentir la peine et la fatigue qui suintaient de la voix de l'homme qui lui parlait. Elle se sentait d'autant plus oppressée qu'elle savait qu'elle avait perdu son avantage, en le laissant parler le premier. A présent tout ce qu'elle dirait semblerait avoir été motivé par sa confession, et ses propres aveux ne seraient pas pris pour sincères, mais de circonstance. Pour autant, Drago n'avait pas l'air particulièrement en colère contre Ellery, qu'il semblait considérer comme responsable de la révélation du scandale. Il avait l'air découragé, mais non pas furieux.

- Drago… Penses tu qu'il serait possible que la mise à plat de cette histoire puisse en fait… Être bénéfique ?

- La vérité est toujours bénéfique, cathartique. Mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'elle ne blesse pas, et qu'elle n'est pas cruelle, souligna le jeune homme.

Hermione inspira profondément. Une vérité cruelle. Combien allait-il devoir en affronter avant la fin de la journée ? Elle n'avait jamais voulue être cruelle. Savoir, connaître la vérité. Et en fin de compte se retrouver détentrice d'une telle responsabilité en conséquence de son obstination.

- Alors ?

La voix du blond la sortit de ses pensées.

- Maintenant que tu sais dans quoi tu t'embarques, que décides tu ?

Cette voix se voulait calme, impartiale. Mais le regard un peu trop clair du jeune homme témoignait de son anxiété.

- Bien sûr que je reste, répondit tendrement Hermione. Mais j'ai moi aussi une question pour toi resteras-tu quand je t'aurai dit de mon côté ce que je devais te confesser ?

Drago Malefoy haussa les sourcils. Il avait complètement oublié qu'elle aussi avait ses propres soucis à lui confier. Le souvenir de son visage défait, quelques temps plus tôt, sur le canapé, lui fit éprouver un élan de protection à l'égard de la jeune femme.

- Je te suis lié, plaisanta-t-il, ponctuant sa délicatesse d'un clin d'œil.

Hermione ne lui rendit pas son sourire. Cette phrase toute simple lui avait rappelé cette évidence : elle lui était définitivement liée. À vie. Quand bien même il ne lui pardonnerait pas elle n'aurait pas assez de sa vie entière à tenter de faire amende honorable. Même sans lui, elle ne pourrait passer à autre chose. Elle ne pourrait jamais plus se débarrasser des liens qui l'attachaient à Drago Malefoy. Cela deviendrait sans doute son purgatoire.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment par Ellery que ton secret a été mis au grand jour. Enfin, pas tout à fait.

Sa voix résonna comme une sentence.

- Drago … – sa voix se brisa – c'est moi. C'est moi qui suis derrière tout cela. Depuis le début.

**o**O**o**

Lundi 15 avril 2013 – La Gazette du Sorcier – Prix : 7 Noises

* * *

Page 1 - Gros titres

* * *

LES ANNEES NOIRES DE LA RECONSTRUCTION – Révélations inédites autour des abus commis par le Ministère Diggory à l'époque des Grands Procès. Ayant obtenu un entretien exclusif avec Mrs Miranda Howitt, tête du Département de la Justice Magique, celle ci nous explique pourquoi elle s'est constituée partie civile à l'encontre du Ministère de la Magie Britannique. « _C'est une question d'honneur, nous confie-t-elle, et de déontologie. De tels abus n'auraient pas du être permis, et la population sorcière ne doit pas être la victime inconsciente d'une nouvelle tyrannie. Je suis là pour faire sauter la censure _».

DES MANIFESTATIONS SE DÉCLENCHENT A ITCHING NODBURY – Des opposants politiques du ministère ont déclenché une émeute durant une réunion avec des représentants du Département décisionnel de justice magique. Ils ont illégalement tenté de pénétrer dans l'enceinte de la clinique du lieu, espace hautement sécurisé à destination de patients à fort handicap magique. Ils réclamaient la libération de l'ancien mangemort Lucius Malefoy. Des témoignages se sont en effet diffusés soutenant que Mr Malefoy est depuis plus de quatre ans hospitalisé en cet endroit, et n'a plus remis les pieds à Azkaban en dix ans. Le Ministère serait en cause.

Page 2 – Courrier des lecteurs

* * *

Page 3 – Focus

* * *

la famille Malefoy, une lignée dans la tourmente – Différents témoignages ont permis de reconstituer les compromissions auxquelles se serait livrée cette famille au cours des Grands Procès. Les Malefoy, dont le nom achevait d'être réhabilité par les actions politiques volontaristes du jeune Drago Malefoy, seraient à nouveau mis en cause comme personnes clefs dans le procès scandale initié à l'encontre des autorités sorcières de Grande-Bretagne. Immersion dans une de nos plus anciennes familles.

Page 4 – Sports

* * *

Classements et matches de la Ligue de Quidditch

UNE TOUTE NOUVELLE HARPIE SAUVE LA MISE - Une poursuiveuse de remplacement des Harpies de Holyhead, Jessie Morgan, marque dix buts durant le dernier match, sauvant miraculeusement la partie. L'entraineur de l'équipe, Gwenog Burk, ravi de cette nouvelle recrue, dit attendre avec impatience avec impatience le match contre la nouvelle équipe de son ancienne poursuiveuse, les Canons de Chudley.

**o**O**o**

Coucou, je recommence les vieux suspens. Comme d'habitude, je vais tenter de mettre la suite. Et je promets, comme d'habitude – avec une intention tout à fait sincère. D'ailleurs, je continue effectivement mon histoire, la preuve en étant ce chapitre :)

(Il faut dire qu'en parallèle je tente d'écrire mes propres petites histoires, mais dur dur de s'inventer son propre monde quand mon entrainement s'est toujours concentré sur le monde merveilleux de la fanfiction, où l'on connaît déjà les personnages, la mythologie, les histoires … Bref, je termine là ma parenthèse ma-vie-mon-œuvre).  
Trêve de tergiversations, j'attends vos avis ! – houhou, y'a encore quelqu'un d'ailleurs ?

Et la bise à chaque lecteur !  
**  
**

**Olivia, **_**alias**_** Stellmaria.**


	30. Chapitre XXX

Adolescences Tardives

Salut tout le monde ! J'avais dit que je ferai mieux, et j'y arrive à peu près. Un mois de transition, ça peut aller, non ? En tout cas je tiens vraiment à tou(te)s vous remercier pour vos reviews, ça me fait incroyablement plaisir de les recevoir et de les lire ! Très sincèrement je ne pensais pas que vous seriez encore autant ! _A priori_, j'ai répondu à toutes les reviews signées via feufeu, donc je ne mets ci-dessous que les réponses aux reviews non signées.

J'espère en tout cas que la suiiite – les révélations, les drames, tout ça tout ça – vous plaira :) Ça m'a fait drôlement plaisir de l'écrire en tout cas !

Je vous remets un petit résumé pour celles et ceux qui rattraperaient mon histoire en cours de route (surtout des celles, mais bon). Et à tout à l'heure dans les commentaires, j'adore papoter avec vous :D

_Dans les épisodes précédents__ (voix grave) : _Hermione, enquêtant sur la période des Grands Procès, tombe sur le cas de Lucius Malefoy. Une anomalie la trouble celui ci n'a jamais procédé à l'appel qu'il avait demandé et obtenu. S'ensuit une enquête au long cours qui la plonge dans les intrigues de la guerre et de l'après guerre, aux côtés de son amie Jane et d'un avocat, Willehm Ellery, et la rapproche plus que jamais de la famille Malefoy alors même que son propre mariage avec Ron périclite. Découvrant les manigances du Ministère d'après guerre et ses abus, les complots de l'époque, elle se lie de plus en plus avec Drago Malefoy, en le fréquentant dans un nouveau milieu. Une affection qui se mue en attirance, voir en sentiments, alors même qu'Hermione découvre que tous deux sont liés par un lien encore plus profond et indéfectible : une dette de sorcier. A présent, Hermione a les résultats de son enquête, et tout est sur le point d'éclater dans un nouveau procès : alors que Drago se confie à elle, Hermione surmonte ses hésitations et lui avoue enfin que c'est elle qui a mené les recherches sur sa famille.

* * *

Rar's :

Elisendre :_ Salut ! Oui, c'est fou, j'arrive encore à faire tenir (et à terminer peut être cette histoire). Je suis contente que malgré la coupure, la suite t'ait plu. Oui, en fait je facilite encore moins les choses dans les relations entre Hermione et Drago. Déjà que ça n'a jamais vraiment été simple... En tout cas j'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bisous_

Pau : _Salut ! Une nouvelle lectrice, waaaaah ! Je suis contente – ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas posté que ça me fait super plaisir ! Les 29 chapitres en une journée, sérieusement ? Chapeau ! Moi même je cale au bout de quelques uns quand j'essaie de me remettre les idées en tête – en même temps se relire soi même est autrement moins marrant. Du coup je comprends tes yeux qui brulent ! En tout cas je suis ravie que ça te plaise, et merci beaucoup pour tous tes gentils compliments. Pour l'avocat et la secrétaire, je ne promets rien – il y a tellement qui se trame et que je dois écrire que je dois voir si je peux vraiment leur arranger une scène ) Howitt est chouette, c'est vrai, quand à Blaise, je me suis prise d'un amour fou pour ce personnage à mesure que je l'écrivais - est ce normal ? Sans doute pas. Anyway, la suite est là, bonne lecture ! _

* * *

« _Samson came to my bed  
Told me that my hair was red  
Told me I was beautiful and came into my bed  
Oh I cut his hair myself one night  
A pair of dull scissors in the yellow light  
And he told me that I'd done alright  
And kissed me 'til the mornin' light, the mornin' light  
And he kissed me 'til the mornin' light_

(…)

_Oh, we couldn't bring the columns down  
Yeah we couldn't destroy a single one  
And history books forgot about us  
And the bible didn't mention us, not even once_

You are my sweetest downfall (…)» _ Regina Spektor, _Samson_

* * *

**o**O**o**

**Chapitre XXX**

/ Le poison pesant de la trahison à pardonner fait ployer les âmes abandonnées /

**o**O**o**

En ce lundi quinze avril de l'année deux mille treize, le réveil fut terriblement difficile pour plusieurs personnes. La première, Astoria Greengrass Malefoy, qui avait prévu de retrouver son ami Théodore Nott de bonne heure afin de partager un café matinal, eut ainsi la désagréable surprise de le voir arriver, la mine déconfite, tenant un exemplaire froissé de la « _Gazette du Sorcier _» à la main, exemplaire qui affichait en première page un photomontage éhonté montrant la famille de son époux. La photographie laissait ainsi voir les membres de la famille Malefoy, vêtus d'habits de bal, foulant aux pieds les tombes de personnes tuées au cours de la dernière guerre. La jeune femme, qui peinait encore à se remettre des dernières révélations de son mari quand à sa vie amoureuse, se retrouva fort ébranlée, au point qu'elle en oublia de se rendre à son laboratoire. C'était sans nul doute préférable, les journalistes avides de détail ayant sans doute prévu de l'y attendre pour obtenir une déclaration ou un commentaire. Narcissa Malefoy, elle, apprit la nouvelle de manière bien plus solitaire. Lisant la gazette au cours de son petit déjeuner, elle se trouva néanmoins bien aise de n'avoir personne à ses côtés pour être témoin de son profond désarroi. Pâle, les lèvres blanches et les oreilles bourdonnantes, elle crut un instant être prise d'un malaise passager. Puis, se pressant bien plus que d'habitude, elle se dépêcha alors de s'habiller pour transplaner au plus vite à la _Clinique de Réhabilitation des Endétraqués Terminaux_ de Itching Nodbury. Pour Blaise Zabini, le réveil fut moins surprenant, quoi que guère moins amère. N'ayant cessé de retourner différentes idées dans son esprit durant la nuit entière, il était harassé et des cernes profondes comme des fosses ombraient ses yeux d'une couleur violacée. Après avoir lu sans grande surprise les nouvelles que sa chouette quotidienne venait de lui amener, il décida finalement de se rendre au Manoir Malefoy pour faire part à son meilleur ami de ses dernières conclusions. Pansy Parkinson, enfin, eut un réveil particulièrement glacial. Non contente que son mari soit parti de manière très matinale pour rejoindre Astoria, elle se retrouvait à ruminer les dernières nouvelles avec une certaine amertume, se sentant de plus en plus mise de côté à mesure que fusaient des révélations à propos desquelles elle n'avait jamais eu le moindre indice. Inquiète et énervée, elle se sentait plus irritée que jamais.

Au 24, Churchill Road à Birmingham, il n'y eut pas de réveil car il semblait que nul n'ait réussi à dormir au cours de la nuit qui s'était écoulée. En effet, une certaine phrase, toute anodine si on la prenait hors contexte, avait fait l'effet d'un _Avada Kedavra_. Lorsque Hermione, prenant son courage à deux mains, et s'armant de tout son amour pour l'homme qui lui faisait face, avait enfin réussi à se jeter à l'eau, elle n'avait nulle idée de ce qui allait ressortir de l'inévitable altercation. Elle savait que sa prise de parole tardive ouvrait la brèche pour la douleur et les larmes, l'amertume et la méfiance. La jeune femme sentait toute sa relation avec Malefoy, construite ou plutôt âprement reconstruite au cours de ces derniers mois, filer entre ses doigts à la manière de grains de sable. C'était comme se retrouver seul sur une route isolée, sans idée de ce qui allait arriver dans les minutes qui suivaientt. Ou bien était-ce encore l'effet qu'aurait pu ressentir une personne amnésique, mais cette fois ci de manière inversée. Quand l'amnésique avait tout un futur à construire à partir de bases fragiles, Hermione elle voyait son futur menacé d'être anéanti à cause d'un passé bien trop tangible. Inspirant profondément, regardant Malefoy droit dans les yeux, elle lui avait dit : « _C'est moi qui suis derrière tout cela. Depuis le début._ » Ces quelques mots, cette phrase qui avait mis moins de trois minuscules secondes à franchir le cap de ses lèvres, lui avait pris toute son énergie. Ces quelques mots contenaient en eux mêmes tout son avenir. La réception de ces mots, si simples, si communs, la terrorisait. Elle avait réussi à les prononcer, et elle avait attendu. Attendu encore, patiente, prête à tout subir. Les yeux plongés dans ces orbes de glace, elle avait désespérément attendu un signe, une crispation, un effondrement nerveux ou encore une colère vindicative. Mais rien n'était arrivé.

Malefoy, de cette manière si angoissante dont il détenait le secret, avait continué de la fixer, de manière placide. Il y avait bien une évolution, ce regard si expressif était passé instantanément da la douceur à la glace, à une froideur qui lui faisait presque mal jusqu'aux os. Il semblait ne pas savoir comment réagir, simplement la toiser, projeter par toute la force de son regard ce que les mots ne semblaient pas pouvoir soutenir. Insensiblement, il se renfermait, redevenait de pierre. Hermione décida alors de parler. De lui expliquer. Continuant de soutenir ce regard, car elle le lui devait, elle s'efforça d'expliquer sa démarche. De quelle manière, les questions que Rose avait posées à Scorpius l'avaient intriguée, et l'avaient aiguillée vers le dossier de Lucius Malefoy à l'occasion de l'opération de rangement des archives de son département. Comment l'incohérence du fichier avait attisé sa curiosité, et l'avait poussée, par jeu et pour se distraire, au début, à pousser plus loin les recherches. Elle tenta de lui montrer de quelle façon les révélations semblant toujours plus étonnantes, et les incohérences évidentes, elle s'était liée à deux partenaires de recherche, d'abord Jane Rosier puis Willehm Ellery. Comment elle s'était engagée à ne pas laisser tomber cette enquête en partageant ses découvertes avec Miranda Howitt, qui en contrepartie leur offrait des facilités administratives et des passe-droits pour procéder à ces recherches. Elle tenta de lui faire comprendre pourquoi et selon quel cheminement irrésistible une enquête au début anodine et impersonnelle était devenue beaucoup plus pour elle, pour Willehm également. Hermione mentionna enfin avec une pointe d'hésitation l'implication de Pansy Parkinson dans ses recherches, précisant néanmoins que l'amie de Drago n'avait jamais réellement été immergée dans le fond de l'affaire.

Sa voix se faisant de plus en plus faible à mesure qu'elle parlait et que Malefoy continuait dans son silence insoutenable à ne pas prononcer le moindre mot. Ayant tout dit sur ses recherches, elle aborda ses relations avec le jeune homme, tentant d'expliquer tant bien que mal comment celles-ci n'avaient jamais été un plan intéressé et calculateur de sa part. De quelle manière la fréquentation de Malefoy et les recherches au sujet de son père étaient au tout début deux éléments complètement déconnectés. Comment elle s'était mise à apprécier sa présence, mais ceci dans une dimension tout à fait différente, avec pour fond l'échec de son mariage et sa volonté de sortir de cet état de lassitude dans lequel elle se trouvait – mais il savait tout cela, bien évidemment. Elle s'évertua de montrer à quel point son histoire personnelle avec lui et son enquête étaient si éloignées au tout départ que lorsqu'ils en étaient venus à s'imbriquer, elle était tout bonnement déjà trop impliquée dans chacun des deux. Elle lui expliqua pourquoi elle était tombée amoureuse de lui, en dépit de tout cela, de l'enquête, de la conscience aigue de sa duplicité initiale qui ne cessait de harceler sa conscience. Et de la torture que cela avait été depuis.

- J'ai confié les résultats de l'enquête à Jane et à Willehm, j'étais incapable d'aller plus loin. Ma curiosité était satisfaite, c'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Cette affaire avait tellement hanté ma vie, durant de longs mois, que je ne pouvais m'en détacher. Pourtant, je ne pouvais aller plus loin. Je voulais tout te dire, avant que tu ne l'apprennes par quelqu'un d'autre… On peut dire que j'ai à moitié échoué dans ma tâche, puisque tu sais que l'histoire est rendue publique, mais que je suis tout de même celle qui t'apprend quelles ont été mes actions. Quelle a été ma faute.

Hermione reprit son souffle. Ses lèvres, sa gorge étaient sèches et la cuisaient. Tout son corps, sa peau, la tiraillait et la brûlait. Ses joues étaient en flammes, et pourtant elle n'aurait jamais pu se sentir plus démunie et glacée.

- Je sais que j'aurais du sacrifier ma curiosité aux sentiments que j'avais pour toi, dès le moment où ils ont commencé à obscurcir mon jugement. J'ai fait une erreur, j'ai été sotte de croire que je pouvais tout avoir.

Il lui restait encore une chose à avouer, une chose à admettre pour que les comptes soient clairs. Pour qu'elle n'ait plus aucun secret pour lui, et qu'il puisse juger. La juger. Apposer sa sentence. Toutefois, avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de reprendre la parole, la voix de Malefoy s'éleva dans la pièce à présent obscure.

- Et qu'est ce que tu attends de moi ?

La jeune femme demeura coite. Elle ne comprenait pas bien la question qui lui était posée. La nuit était à présent tombée et elle distinguait mal le visage de Malefoy dans la faible lumière qui continuait de se diffuser depuis son bureau. Elle ne parvenait pas à saisir son expression. Elle n'était pas certaine de le vouloir.

- Qu'attends-tu de moi à présent ? répéta-t-il. Dis-moi donc, _Granger _?

L'usage de son patronyme la glaça. Il ne l'utilisait plus de la manière tendre et moqueuse à laquelle elle s'était habituée. C'était comme un plongeon en arrière, ou plutôt une chute brutale, douloureuse.

- Pourquoi est ce que tu me racontes tout cela ?

La voix du blond s'éleva légèrement. Point trop, il n'était pas du genre à partir dans des grands cris. Mais ce demi-ton en plus était du plus bel effet. Hermione se sentait effectivement dominée, figée. Elle était bien incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit, elle perdait tous ses moyens.

- Es-tu donc si bête ? Tu me trahis, soit. En dehors de cette nouvelle du plus haut intérêt à laquelle je dois encore réfléchir, car je peine à l'intégrer, tu confesses. En bout de parcours. Après t'être _compromise_ avec moi. N'aurais-tu pu mentir ?

Malgré le dédain évident de la voix, cette question sonnait davantage comme un souhait avorté, l'espoir défait que la victime agite encore, à bout de force. Un regret.

- Tu dis que tu m'aimes, mais tu es dupe. Si tu m'aimais, tu voudrais rester avec moi et ne pas m'infliger la souffrance de cette trahison. Ta punition aurait été la connaissance de ta propre duplicité. Je dois donc en conclure que tu ne m'aimes pas, puisque tu as égoïstement préféré décharger ta conscience. Et ainsi je suis là, seul, blessé, humilié et trahi.

Hermione vit la silhouette se redresser contre les accoudoirs du sofa. Elle avait envie de s'effondrer en larmes. Elle n'avait pas entendu cette voix sifflante depuis trop longtemps. Elle pouvait presque sentir à nouveau la haine que Malefoy avait si longtemps éprouvée pour elle. La jeune femme se refusait de ressentir cela à nouveau. Ce dédain méprisant, cette hostilité originelle. Des cris, une colère rageuse, des claquements de portes, tout, plutôt que cette voix haineuse et implacable. Cette colère froide et sans émotions.

- Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi tu essaies encore de te justifier ? Est ce que ça te fait du bien ? Tu veux encore continuer, c'est ça, j'ai bien vu que tu n'en avais pas encore fini. Combien de temps vas tu encore me faire souffrir ?

- Drago je suis désolée, hoqueta Hermione, un sanglot lui étranglant la gorge. Je n'ai jamais voulu te trahir, je ne joue pas de double jeu. Je ne le fais plus, je ne t'utilise pas. Je ne l'ai jamais fait. Je ne savais pas comment m'en sortir, mais je t'aime et…

- Il fallait être honnête. Me poser la question directement. On avait décidé de repenser notre relation sur des bases nouvelles non ? Des bases saines. Apparemment, l'honnêteté n'était pas une vertu assez importante pour toi.

Hermione baissa la tête. Elle ne savait quoi répondre. C'était l'une des rares fois de sa vie où elle n'était plus capable de répliquer, de débattre, d'argumenter, avec logique et précision, jusqu'à amener son adversaire à admettre sa position. Elle sentait qu'elle était en train de perdre, de _le _perdre, mais elle n'avait pas le courage de se relever et de poursuivre le combat. Cette idée de perte la pétrifiait au lieu de la galvaniser. Elle sentait qu'elle n'en avait pas le droit, après tout, elle n'était pas une innocente. Si Malefoy n'avait pu se défendre lors de son procès, pourquoi en aurait elle davantage le droit que lui ? Elle ne le méritait pas. Pourtant elle voulait lui prouver qu'elle tenait à lui, mais il lui semblait que la moindre de ses paroles ne serait qu'une épine de plus. Sa voix devait à présent lui faire horreur. Pourtant, il fallait qu'elle finisse ce qu'elle avait commencé. C'était son devoir, n'est ce pas ? Qu'importait si il trouvait que c'était égoïste de sa part de se soulager la conscience, il fallait qu'il sache tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir si il devait un jour trouver la force de lui pardonner. Il fallait que plus aucun secret ne subsiste de son côté.

- Drago, tu m'as sauvé la vie, commença-t-elle, relevant bravement le regard pour fixer les yeux remplis d'amertume du jeune homme.

- J'ai bien l'impression que je me suis rendu un mauvais service, répliqua-t-il.

Sa voix était moins assurée, il perdait de sa confiance. Peut être la douleur commençait elle à sourdre. Peut-être ne parviendrait-il pas à se réfugier dans l'indifférence.

- Drago, reprit Hermione. En me sauvant la vie durant la guerre, tu as créé une dette de sorcier. C'est ton amie Selene qui me l'a dit, et je crois qu'elle est plutôt forte pour déceler ce genre de choses. J'ai une dette magique envers toi. Une dette à vie.

Elle avait tenté de dire la nouvelle de la manière la plus calme possible, parlant doucement pour ne pas brusquer les choses. Malefoy s'approcha d'elle. Elle pouvait le voir distinctement. Son visage était bien plus défait que ce qui lui avait paru jusqu'alors. Des plis amers tordaient sa bouche d'habitude si charmeuse, son regard était assombri par ses pupilles, démesurément dilatées.

- Une traitresse à vie, donc, murmura-t-il. Merlin, qu'est ce que je vais faire de toi ?

- Malefoy, je sais que j'ai sacrément saccagé nos chances de nous entendre, ainsi que le début de notre relation, mais je suis déterminée à faire tout ce qu'il faut pour…

_- Tais-toi._

Il s'éloigna et attacha sa cape sur ses épaules. Il se tourna vers Hermione une dernière fois.

- Je vais rentrer chez moi et y réfléchir. Ce que tu as fait est méprisable. Pas l'enquête, je comprendrais bien la curiosité d'un Ellery, mais le double jeu que tu as joué avec moi dès l'instant même où nous avons renoué contact. Je ne sais pas si je peux te faire confiance, ni si je le veux.

Hermione accusa le coup. Elle avait l'impression de disparaître de l'intérieur, comme si un gouffre s'ouvrait dans son estomac et la réduisait à n'être que néant.

- Pour le moment j'ai besoin d'être seul. N'essaie pas de me joindre, et encore moins de venir me voir. C'est moi qui le ferai, si je le fais.

Il sembla hésiter à rajouter quelque chose, mais il demeura silencieux. Il semblait avoir désespérément besoin de se raccrocher à quelque chose, à quelqu'un. On le sentait sur le point de s'effondrer. Ce n'était pas visible, bien sûr, car il avait appris à se tenir en bon Malefoy, mais pour qui le connaissait, les failles qui le rongeaient étaient évidentes, et il menaçait de craquer complètement. Hermione avait envie de lui offrir ses bras, de le prendre contre elle et de le bercer jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Au lieu de cela, elle tenta de lui adresser la parole.

- D'accord. Fais comme tu veux, je respecterai ton choix. Je serai toujours là, je t'attendrai. Je t'aime, Drago Malefoy.

Avant la fin de sa phrase, il était parti, en transplanant, dans un craquement sec et impitoyable. Sans ajouter le moindre mot.

C'est pour cette raison que l'on ne peut pas à proprement parler de réveil le matin du quinze avril de l'an deux mille treize, au 24, Churchill Road. Hermione demeura immobile dans cette même chambre jusqu'aux aurores, veillant, guettant un signe qui ne venait pas, tendue et aux aguets, essayant à chaque instant de saisir un présage favorable. Sur le coup de dix heures, elle finit par s'endormir d'un sommeil lourd et sans rêves, épuisée nerveusement et physiquement. Le paiement de la dette colossale qu'elle avait amassée ne faisait que commencer.

**o**O**o**

_Godric's Hollow, le 18 avril 2013_

_Hermione,_

_Je ne sais pas si ce que je fais est très intelligent, mais il faut que je sache comment tu vas. C'est dans tous les journaux, je ne pouvais pas passer outre. Quelle histoire incroyable, je me demandais bien comment les Malefoy étaient parvenus à s'en sortir si facilement… Quoi qu'un tel accord ne m'étonne pas de leur part. Enfin, je ne t'écris pas pour partager mon opinion au sujet de cette famille, je sais que tu la connais, et que tu dois bien avoir d'autres soucis à l'esprit. Comment vas-tu avec toute cette affaire ? Tu dois être effondrée de savoir que Malefoy est finalement toujours aussi vil. En d'autres circonstances, cela me réjouirait presque, mais j'ai surtout peur de te voir souffrir. Tu avais l'air si confiante en lui._

_Ecris moi en cas de besoin. N'hésite pas à débarquer chez nous, à n'importe quelle heure. Ginny me charge de te transmettre toute son affection. Elle te dit qu'elle pourra même me mettre à la porte si tu ne veux pas de ma présence – quelle délicate attention, je ne sais pas pourquoi je transmets tout cela aussi diligemment._

_Je t'embrasse fort Monette,_

_Harry_

_PS : Tout le monde a bien reçu tes hiboux proposant de se réunir en raison de révélations que tu aurais à faire. Est ce toujours d'actualité ? En tout cas je peux me charger d'annuler à ta place, si les choses sont trop compliquées pour toi. Je pense à toi._

**o**O**o**

Blaise observait d'un air circonspect ses deux amis. Il n'était pas certain que leur stratégie soit la meilleure, que ce soit du point de vue de la défense comme en ce qui concernait leurs évolutions personnelles respectives de ces derniers mois. Le jeune homme laissa échapper un rictus désabusé.

- Je ne saurai vous encourager dans votre décision…

- Blaise, ce n'est pas comme si on avait le choix, rétorqua Astoria, la voix sarcastique. Et l'on ne te demande pas exactement ta bénédiction. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, l'opinion ne nous estime guère, peu importe ce que le Ministère a pu nous faire subir.

En disant cela, elle attrapa la main de Drago qui reposait sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. Elle jeta un regard vers son mari, cherchant du soutien. Le visage du blond était fermé, impénétrable. Ses traits, creusés par l'insomnie, émaciaient terriblement sa jeune figure. Il était tout bonnement devenu sinistre depuis que l'affaire avait éclatée. Il laissa échapper un profond soupir et tendit la main vers Blaise, paume vers le haut, en signe d'impuissance.

- Zabini, Astoria a raison. Nous risquons très gros, ce n'est donc pas le moment de jouer la carte du divorce. C'était déjà une action risquée dans notre milieu quand il n'y avait aucun scandale, mais à présent… Au contraire nous devons apparaître comme une famille unie. La thématique de la famille est cruciale si on veut pouvoir s'en sortir correctement. Sur ce point Ellery a vraiment construit une bonne défense, je peux lui accorder cela.

- Vous gardez donc Ellery ..?

Le ton du métis était hésitant. Ses yeux sombres oscillaient de l'un à l'autre comme pour surprendre une expression révélatrice. Les choix que faisaient ses amis lui semblaient trop paradoxaux pour être viables.

- Bien sûr qu'on le garde. Certes, il est responsable du « scandale de la décennie », comme le nomme la Gazette, mais il n'a jamais recherché à nous causer du tort. Il a été une victime lui aussi, et il était à l'époque des premiers procès un excellent avocat. En plus cette fois ci il est commis d'office, je ne vois pas pourquoi je me priverais, ironisa Drago.

- Et pour en revenir à notre décision, reprit Astoria, la carte de la famille devrait nous être très utile pour remporter une adhésion de la part des jurés. D'abords l'histoire du bébé, puis celle du père de Drago. Il y a beaucoup de logique de filiation, c'est un bon filon… Une stratégie qui est souvent payante.

Blaise secoua la tête, désabusé. Ces deux là étaient vraiment des têtes de bois. Ils ne semblaient donc pas lassés de tous ces mensonges ? Ne pouvaient ils se montrer tels qu'ils étaient à présent, tels qu'ils étaient devenus et tels qu'ils avaient appris à s'accepter ? Ils avaient pourtant tellement progressé ces derniers temps. Ce recul forcé était affligeant.

- Est ce que tu sais au moins combien de temps cela vous prendra, Asto ? Vous veniez juste de vous dépêtrer des conséquences de ce qui s'était passé justement il y a dix ans. Comment veux tu que je vous laisse vous plonger à nouveau dans ce bazar sans réagir ? Merlin, vous vous faites du mal.

- Je préfère cela à la prison, railla Drago.

- En plus Drago et moi nous nous entendons toujours très bien, ajouta Astoria. En tout cas tellement mieux depuis qu'entre nous deux tout sentiment romantique a disparu. Donc ça ne devrait pas trop poser de problèmes. Et pour Scorpius, ce sera mieux de nous voir unis, il est très perturbé par tout le battage médiatique qui entoure notre famille. Tu savais que des journalistes étaient parqués devant son école avant-hier ?

- Et vous êtes réellement prêts à paralyser vos vies pour cela ? Sérieusement, que risquez vous ? Drago, tes implications dans les affaires de Voldemort quand tu étais adolescent ne peuvent pas décemment êtres reprises. En plus tu as réellement montré ton indécision, et l'influence sous laquelle tu étais placé. Quand au meurtre de Yaxley… Qu'il aille au diable, il est impossible qu'ils construisent des accusations sérieuses là dessus.

Drago leva un sourcil, montrant son incrédulité. Il savait que le Ministère allait être prêt à tout pour leur imputer la faute et minimiser la leur. Ils allaient charger la balance et concentrer toute l'attention sur sa famille, la transformant en cas d'école de la nouvelle administration. Cela semblait ironique comme image, un Ministère pliant devant les chantages d'une famille éclopée, mais n'était-il pas infiniment plus facile de croire que c'était la famille Malefoy, corrompue et compromise de longue date, qui était la coupable, plutôt que ce Ministère qui avait incarné tant d'espoirs ?

- Sans compter, poursuivit Blaise, que tu as fait énormément de choses pour le monde sorcier jusqu'à présent. Souviens toi des accords de la LSA, du Ministre en personne qui venait te féliciter ! Tu étais quelqu'un à admirer. Ton image est devenue tellement détachée de ce que ton nom représentait après la guerre… Et toi Astoria, qui travaille dans ce laboratoire de recherches en potions, de manière indépendante. Un diplomate et une scientifique … Pas la peine de leur jouer la carte du couple marié, vous avez déjà de nombreux atouts.

- Et puis, ajouta Astoria en hésitant. _Granger_. Hermione Granger, je veux dire.

Ses joues pâles s'embrasèrent légèrement tandis qu'elle prononçait ce nom. Si émotionnellement elle n'avait pas de problème particulier à ce que Drago voit régulièrement la jeune femme, car elle avait constaté, soulagée, qu'elle n'éprouvait aucune forme concrète de jalousie, la situation n'en demeurait pas moins gênante. Elle n'avait encore jamais rencontré cette Hermione officiellement, et il lui était difficile d'en parler avec désinvolture, comme si Drago et elle n'avaient aucun passif. Elle sourit légèrement vers son mari, mais son visage était sombre. Elle s'inquiétait de son caractère particulièrement colérique, et de l'humeur maussade qui s'était emparée de lui depuis une semaine. Elle ignorait que la nouvelle du procès lui ferait autant d'effet.

- Blaise, tu m'as dit, que Drago, toi donc, avait sauvé la vie d'Hermione pendant la guerre, se hasarda-t-elle. Je ne sais pas si elle le sait, mais puisque vous avez finalement de bonnes relations, peut être pourrait-elle témoigner en ta faveur ? Ça a beaucoup de poids, la parole d'une personne aussi connue et respectée qu'Hermione Granger. Ce serait un symbole fort, et le Ministère ne saura jamais prévoir cela.

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien. Au bout de quelques instants, il se releva, la nuque raide, et sortit en trombe de la pièce. Astoria jeta un regard effaré vers Blaise.

- J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?

- Ne t'en fais pas Asto. Tu as une très bonne idée, mais l'humeur de Drago est liée à quelque chose d'autre. Je vais aller lui parler, ok ?

La jeune femme acquiesça. Elle n'avait de toute façon aucune idée de ce qu'elle pourrait bien dire à Drago pour que celui-ci se calme, et Blaise était de toute évidence bien au courant de ce qu'il en retournait. Le métis lui frotta affectueusement la tête en sortant de la pièce, lui adressant un léger clin d'œil. Le manoir Malefoy était silencieux, mais il savait où il pourrait trouver Drago. Il traversa le hall d'entrée et dépassa la grande salle à manger de réception, puis monta plusieurs volées d'escaliers, avant de se retrouver devant la porte qui donnait accès au sommet de la tour est. Elle était mal close, et Blaise savait que les vieilles habitudes ne mourraient pas. Il poussa le battant vermoulu, monta la volée de marches et trouva l'héritier Malefoy accoudé à la balustrade médiévale crénelée, le regard perdu dans les arbres de son parc. Ses cheveux ébouriffés témoignaient d'un coup de colère solitaire qu'il avait pris soin d'emmener exploser au sommet de cette tour peu visitée. Blaise alla s'accouder aux côtés de son meilleur ami. En jetant un coup d'œil, il put voir que les yeux de celui-ci étaient rougis, le bleu pâle de ses iris ressortant de manière troublante, comme lessivé.

- Il va falloir que tu fasses quelque chose à ce sujet, dit-il sobrement.

- Je sais Blaise, je sais. Merlin, je lui en veux tellement. Cette sale petite peste, cette infâme…

- Ce qu'elle a fait est impardonnable, le coupa Blaise. Je sais que tu ne peux pas lui faire confiance, que tu ne sais plus ce qu'elle est, qui elle est.

- Je ne sais pas si elle m'a un jour véritablement apprécié, tu sais. Je ne sais plus rien. Par Salazar, je me suis mis à nu devant elle. J'ai tout abandonné, j'ai été patient, je l'ai traitée avec tous les égards possibles, je lui ai confié mes craintes. J'avais l'impression de ressusciter, de renaître dans son regard. Qu'est ce que cela fait donc de moi si rien de tout cela n'est vrai ?

- Un homme amoureux, tenta son ami.

Drago se repoussa de la balustrade, soufflant. Les articulations de ses doigts étaient violacées, comme s'il avait frappé un objet dans sa volonté de se défouler.

- Un homme amoureux, ricana-t-il. Ça ne me laisse donc pas grand chose.

- Tu sais Drago, si ça se trouve, tout cela procède effectivement de la grande confusion dans laquelle elle s'est retrouvée. Ça n'excuse _pas_ ce qu'elle a fait, ne me fait pas dire ce que je ne dis pas, se reprit Blaise en voyant le regard courroucé de son ami. Mais cela veut au moins dire qu'elle a lutté, et que si elle te l'a avoué, c'est parce qu'elle éprouve réellement des sentiments à ton égard.

- Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait alors même qu'elle avait compris que l'affaire venait d'être révélée. Elle avait mille occasions, mais ce n'est que ce jour-là qu'elle a dit ces mots que j'espérais tant. Quel crédit est ce que je peux y accorder ?

Blaise soupira. Il ne savait même plus dans quel camp il luttait. Il voulait voir son ami apaisé, mais avec le procès qui se profilait, cela semblait fort improbable. Il voulait au moins ne pas le voir malheureux… Il aurait espéré que son histoire avec Hermione Granger aurait été une force, Drago n'ayant jamais semblé plus épanoui que depuis qu'il fréquentait cette fille. Quand Blaise avait compris que Granger était celle qui était derrière l'enquête, il avait été sonné. Puis il s'était énervé. Il voulait courir immédiatement à la suite de Drago, transplaner dans la maison même de Granger, pour tout lui dire. Heureusement Selene l'avait raisonné. Elle lui avait dit de laisser une chance à Hermione de s'expliquer. Car tout ne pouvait pas être aussi noir, il y avait nécessairement des tensions qu'il ignorait. Et puis, avait-elle ajouté, quand elle les voyait réunis, le lien amoureux semblait autant de provenir de Drago que de Granger, il y avait donc bien une sincérité réelle du sentiment. De cela Blaise était certain. C'était pour cela, pour cette unique et vague raison, car il ne voulait pas voir Drago laisser échapper sa chance d'être heureux, qu'il voulait le pousser à reprendre contact avec la jeune femme. Il ne la défendait pas, tout ce qu'il faisait était pour son ami. Pour autant, il ne la détestait pas, et son action était finalement assez cohérente quand on connaissait son caractère. Une Granger curieuse et une Granger passionnée, tiraillée entre le devoir, la loi, les frissons de l'enquête et ses sentiments, ses liens de loyauté qui se démultipliaient. Il aurait juste espéré qu'elle parle plus tôt à Drago, qu'elle surmonte ses craintes au nom de la confiance et de son affection. Et puis il y avait cette histoire de dette. Drago en avait été assez ébranlé, il ne savait pas quoi en penser. Pour Blaise, il lui semblait que la souffrance du couple ne pourrait prendre fin que dans la réconciliation. Après tout, si ils étaient ainsi liés magiquement, toute séparation se devait d'être une souffrance.

- Tu devrais lui parler encore une fois.

- Je ne sais pas. Je dois y réfléchir. Je ne suis pas prêt pour l'instant, je ne suis pas capable de me tenir face à elle. En même temps j'ai un besoin immense de me retrouver près d'elle…

- Que vas-tu faire ? Sérieusement Malefoy, je sais que tu ne peux pas abandonner ainsi.

Le blond ne répondit pas. Il n'avait aucune idée de la marche à suivre. Granger lui avait brisé le cœur, mais en même temps il savait qu'elle était là à l'attendre. C'était lui qui lui avait demandé de ne pas le contacter, et elle avait jusqu'à présent scrupuleusement respecté son désir. Il n'avait aucune nouvelle d'elle, et dans cette absence envahissante, il sentait son aigreur s'évanouir, écrasée sous le poids d'un sentiment grandissant de manque. Il souffrait d'une perte qu'il pouvait réparer en quelques secondes. Ce qui le faisait souffrir, il était à même de l'abolir. Il lui suffisait de la contacter, de contacter Granger, Hermione, cette personne à laquelle chacune de ses pensées était dévolue. Il pouvait mettre un terme à la tristesse, reprendre des forces dans ce regard brun, profond et chaud. Affronter cette nouvelle adversité avec son soutien. Malgré sa trahison, il savait d'une certaine manière, comme instinctivement, que chacun des mots de la jeune femme avait été sincère. Hermione savait sans doute dissimuler, garder des secrets, mais elle semblait bien incapable de mentir frontalement, effrontément. Toutefois… Elle l'avait fait se sentir faible et sans défenses. Granger lui avait appris à s'abandonner comme il ne l'avait jamais réellement fait, pas même avec Astoria, ni même Narcissa, sa mère. Elle avait franchi ses défenses, une à une, et ce sans même vouloir le séduire, de part son caractère et sa personnalité, sa présence si lumineuse qui lui permettait d'entrevoir le meilleur en lui-même. Puis il apprenait qu'elle n'avait cessé de jouer un double jeu, un jeu de dupe. Il avait été dupé. Lui, le roi des manipulations, avait baissé son bouclier et se retrouvait à terre, attendant le coup de grâce. Il se retrouvait à terre alors même qu'une nouvelle bataille s'annonçait pour lui. Il l'avait aimé. Il en avait été affaibli. Drago tourna lentement le visage vers Blaise, son meilleur ami et alter ego. Il savait que le jeune homme était capable de suivre son cheminement de pensées. Pourtant, le métis insista :

- Ne te replie pas sur toi même Drago, ça ne va pas t'aider. Admets que tu as besoin d'elle.

- J'ai besoin d'elle, répondit mécaniquement le blond. Comme Astoria l'a dit, avoir Hermione Granger comme témoin clef à mon procès, pour attester de ma conduite partagée durant la guerre, est un atout.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, tu le sais, soupira Blaise. Arrête de faire l'idiot.

- Blaise, gronda son ami en le fixant de son regard clair.

Le jeune Zabini soupira. Drago ne semblait désormais capable que de prendre des décisions extrêmes, soit couper tous les ponts avec la jeune femme, soit lui faire regretter son erreur en l'accablant.

- Ce que je veux dire c'est que tu dois d'abord régler les problèmes personnels que tu peux avoir avec elle. Tu ne peux ni l'ignorer, ni chercher à la contrôler. Merlin, tu es un homme intelligent, je le sais que tu te rends compte que cette fille te fait du bien. Prends du recul, réfléchis à cette histoire en la considérant d'un point de vue extérieur. De mon point de vue, admit Blaise.

- Je ne pensais pas t'entendre un jour la défendre. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle a une dette envers moi. Elle le sait elle même. Cela devrait suffire à la convaincre de témoigner. Je vais donc devoir la recontacter. Alors, tu es satisfait ?

La voix de Drago s'était faite sifflante.

- Ne deviens pas cruel, Drago. Crois le ou non, cela ne t'a jamais ressemblé.

- Et je ressemblerais à quoi selon toi ?

Un pli amer tordait les lèvres fines du blond. Son dernier rempart semblait résider dans son obstination à repousser la moindre compassion.

- Tu ressemblerais à l'homme qui est parti de la pièce lorsque Astoria a proposé de faire intervenir Granger. Tu es cet homme là.

Détournant le regard, Blaise se plongea dans le spectacle du parc verdoyant de la propriété Malefoy. Les sourcils froncés, il sentit avec surprise une déception insoupçonnée l'envahir, alors qu'à ses côtés, le souffle court, son meilleur ami demeurait coi.

**o**O**o**

_Département de Justice Magique, le 21 avril 2013_

_Harry, Harry, Harry,_

_Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre pour t'écrire. Tu as raison sur un point, je suis désespérée. Par contre tout ce que tu écris sur les Malefoy ne saurait être plus éloigné de la réalité. Harry, je crois que j'ai vraiment merdé. J'ai fait quelque chose d'affreux. Je me hais tellement que je ne sais même pas de quelle manière je parviens encore à tenir debout sans me jeter contre un mur, à être éveillée sans me frapper le visage. J'aurais besoin de ton épaule, c'est la seule solution, transitoire, qui me semble être la bonne. Celle de Ginny aussi, si elle veut. De toute façon, c'est tout ce que je peux faire dans ma position._

_Tu me manques,_

_Hermione_

_PS : concernant ladite réunion… Je suis dans l'incertitude la plus totale quand à sa capacité à se tenir, c'est un fait. Mais je me dois également de parler. Je ne sais pas, que me conseilles-tu ?_

**o**O**o**

Harry Potter parcourait des yeux un énième journal traitant du cas Malefoy. Depuis que la nouvelle avait été diffusée par le Gazette du Sorcier, l'affaire avait pris une dimension virale, accaparant tous les médias sorciers, devenant le thème récurrent de toutes les discussions, occultant même les débats autour de l'élection imminente du nouveau Ministre de la Magie. La campagne avait d'ailleurs été mise de fait en retrait, l'administration se devant de faire front à une opinion certes partagée, mais généralement très remontée contre les cachotteries qu'elle avait pu opérer. Même si le Ministre en place n'était pas directement responsable, il était déjà un personnage fort de l'administration du temps des procès. Il était indubitable qu'il avait du être un acteur passif de ce scandale.

- Eh bien, cette affaire te passionne mon vieux !

Le brun releva la tête en direction de la voix étouffée par un bâillement de son beau-frère, qui venait d'apparaître dans la cuisine. Harry lui sourit et replia les journaux afin de lui laisser la place de s'installer pour petit déjeuner.

- Ne me dis pas que ça ne t'intrigue pas Ron.

- Ah mais si bien sûr ! Mais tu sembles lire tout ce qui concerne le sujet avec un systématisme maladif…

- Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte, rit légèrement Harry. Oui, sans doute. Ça me touche aussi un peu.

- Parce que c'est l'administration que nous avons participé à établir ?

- En partie oui.

- J'y ai pensé moi aussi… C'est vrai que ça retourne l'estomac de savoir toutes les déviances qu'ils se permettaient au nom d'un plus grand bien. L'idée que ces satanés détraqueurs régissaient encore Azkaban me fait froid dans le dos.

- A qui le dis-tu ? Tu sais bien à quel point je suis friand de ces créatures.

Ronald se repoussa dans sa chaise, prenant sa tasse de thé à deux mains. Il avait les yeux fermés, comme si il réfléchissait.

- L'affaire Malefoy n'est à mon avis qu'un exemple de ce qu'ils ont pu faire. Je suis certain qu'il y a d'autres affaires viciées qui laisseraient apparaître d'autres malversations, d'autres passe-droits illégitimes et illégaux.

Harry se releva et fit une pile des différents journaux. Les calant sous son bras, il alla dans le salon les poser dans une corbeille, puis revint trouver son meilleur ami. Celui-ci n'avait toujours pas bougé.

- Ça va Ron ?

- Oui. Je me disais juste qu'il fallait absolument que Kingsley remporte cette élection. C'est, depuis Dumbledore, l'homme le plus intègre que je connaisse. Si je veux l'aider, je dois revenir dans les services Britanniques.

- Ta décision est prise, alors ?

- Je n'ai pas bien le choix. La France est agréable, et la famille de Fleurk fort sympathique, mais… J'aime trop la maison. Tu sais bien que c'est ma faiblesse, sourit à moitié le rouquin.

- Une faiblesse ou une force, c'est à voir. Tu es toujours tenté de t'y réfugier dès que les choses sont un peu hors de contrôle, mais au moins tu sais que ce refuge est là.

Ron hocha la tête, visiblement pas tout à fait convaincu. Ce manque de courage jusqu'au-boutiste l'avait toujours un peu complexé, surtout lorsqu'il se comparait avec Harry ou Hermione durant la guerre. Bien entendu, ceux-ci avaient moins à perdre Harry n'avait plus personne, mais Hermione n'avait pas hésité à rayer tout souvenir de son existence dans la mémoire de ses parents afin de pouvoir s'engager totalement pour la cause qu'elle voulait défendre. Lui, il avait tout à perdre. Il avait toujours tout à perdre, d'ailleurs. Mais il n'avait pas pu se réfugier dans sa famille cette fois, puisque c'est d'elle qu'émanait en partie le problème. Hermione… Il était temps de mûrir et de faire face. De toute façon il n'était plus libre de ses gestes, il se devait de mesurer les conséquences de ses actes la pensée de ses enfants le lui rappelait constamment.

- Tu penses qu'Hermione voudra de moi ?

- Ron…

Harry soupira, l'air soucieux.

- C'est elle qui a coupé les ponts, tu te souviens ? Elle voudra toujours de ton amitié, elle en a même besoin. Mais n'espère pas plus, ce serait cruel pour tout le monde.

- Je sais, je sais… Elle m'a même parlé de l'éventualité d'introduire de nouvelles personnes dans le cercle familial l'autre jour, je ne devrais même pas y penser.

- Elle l'a fait ?

Le brun était surpris. Il avait essayé de parler avec Hermione en tête-à-tête au cours des derniers jours mais les derniers évènements l'accaparaient totalement. Elle passait de longues journées au Département de Justice Magique, et le soir venu, elle restait avec Rose et Hugo.

- Oui. Elle a peut-être voulu me prévenir, m'habituer à l'idée avant de véritablement m'y soumettre… Je comprends et apprécie son geste, je devrais même lui en être reconnaissant, mais tout ce que je ressens c'est de l'amertume.

- Ça passera…

- Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? Tu es presque depuis toujours avec Ginny.

- L'amertume. Je connais un peu. Ça demeure assez passager.

- Si tu le dis. Sais-tu de quoi elle voulait nous parler quand elle nous a envoyé un hibou l'autre jour ?

Harry détourna le regard. Ron grimaça. C'était évident que son meilleur ami savait. Ginny aussi d'ailleurs, il avait tenté d'aborder le sujet avec elle et sa petite sœur avait évité le sujet avec gêne. Les joues du rouquin arboraient des taches rosées, preuve de son agacement.

- Je te le dirai si je savais exactement, dit Harry, la voix basse. Mais je ne sais pas trop où en sont les choses. En plus avec le procès qui vient d'éclater, je crains qu'Hermione n'ait ni le temps ni la tête à se charger de cela.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Oh, c'est vrai que tu l'ignores. Même si son nom n'est pas mentionné, elle est à l'origine de l'enquête qui a révélé ce qui est arrivé à Lucius Malefoy. C'est sur cela qu'elle travaillait ces derniers mois.

- Incroyable… En même temps ça tombe sous le sens, qui d'autre qu'elle aurait pu dénicher une chose pareille ?

- Oui qui d'autre, sourit Harry.

- Mais pourquoi n'est elle pas officiellement en charge du dossier ? Cette chouette d'Howitt va en tirer tout le prestige ! s'insurgea Ron.

- Je crois qu'elle s'est désistée au dernier moment. Je crois comprendre ce qui la motive. Son nom est trop porteur de connotations en lien avec la guerre. Hermione Granger attaquant le Ministère ? Ou même associant son nom dans un procès qui aurait pour objet la famille Malefoy ? Ça biaiserait l'audience, les jurés seraient influencés. Tu connais Hermione, elle est trop maline pour redevenir le jouet de l'opinion.

Ron acquiesça, semblant se contenter de cette explication. Harry relâcha doucement sa respiration, son cœur battant légèrement trop vite. Il sentait ses oreilles le brûler. Elles devaient être rouges, il espérait que Ron ne l'avait pas remarqué. Il fallait vraiment qu'Hermione se dépêche de tout avouer, il ne supporterait pas la situation bien longtemps encore. Garder son secret était une chose, sous réserve qu'elle en parle ainsi qu'elle l'avait promis. Mais avec Ronald qui comptait revenir en Angleterre, il se refusait de lui mentir continuellement. Il était trop odieux d'imaginer qu'il privilégiait la loyauté envers Drago Malefoy à la vérité due à son meilleur ami.

**o**O**o**

_Manoir Zabini, le 23 avril 2013,_

_Drago,_

_Deux choses, car l'on se verra demain. Tout d'abord je te souhaite bien du courage pour la première séance de demain matin, à toi comme à Astoria. Bien entendu, Selene et moi serons dans l'assistance – tu n'imagineras pas à quel point j'ai du me battre pour obtenir une place, ils sont très stricts sur les admissions. Encore heureux que je sois un témoin. Pansy n'a pas obtenu de siège en revanche, elle se propose de garder Nero et Scorpius – je pense qu'on peut lui faire confiance ? Elle ne raffole certes pas des gamins, mais il semblerait que ta version miniature soit à même d'atteindre son cœur de pierre. À propos de Pansy, tu devrais lui écrire, et même mieux, la voir, si tu en as le temps. Même si elle ne le montre pas, elle est retournée. Et même si elle se réfugie derrière sa colère, elle t'aime tant Drago. Elle te pardonnerait tout pour peu que tu lui fasses un peu confiance. Elle se sent exclue. Bien entendu elle a fait, contre sa volonté et sa connaissance, partie de l'enquête à ton sujet. Crois moi bien qu'elle en ressent la plus vive des culpabilités. Tu ne devrais pas lui en vouloir. Et je suis peut-être un ami fantastique, mais je crois que tu auras aussi besoin de son amitié à elle avec ce que tu vas traverser._

_Le second point que je vais aborder est plus ou moins lié à ton procès. Traite moi de harceleur, mais je dois savoir ce que tu as décidé de faire avec Granger. D'après ce que m'a dit Astoria, tu sembles à présent t'opposer à l'idée de la faire témoigner. Crains-tu donc tant de te retrouver face à elle ? Elle peut te sauver et elle veut te sauver. Un peu de nerfs, débloque donc un peu la situation. En plus, je suis peut-être l'un des seuls à présent à connaître ta relation avec la demoiselle tout en connaissant son implication dans l'enquête, mais si quelqu'un d'autre venait à le découvrir, il faut te parer à toute éventualité. Je ne défends pas tant Granger que je m'inquiète pour toi. Et donc je ne t'encouragerais jamais à la retrouver si je n'avais la certitude que cela ne saurait te nuire – ou du moins que cela te nuirait moins que la solitude. _

_ C'est la dernière fois que je t'envoie une lettre si emplie de lyrisme, alors s'il te plait, descend de ta tour d'ivoire et agit. Toi qui déplorait d'être pieds et poings liés par le Ministère pendant toutes ces années, à ronger ton frein, qu'attends-tu ? Montre moi un peu de ce sang Black, Malefoy ! _

_ Blaise_

_PS : Narcissa m'a dit pour ton père. Vas-tu lui rendre visite ? Je peux y aller moi aussi si tu veux. N'hésite pas à me le demander, je suis là pour ça. _

**o**O**o**

Jenny quitta la salle d'audience dès l'instant où le juge annonça qu'il levait la séance. Elle s'éclipsa discrètement, par une porte réservée au personnel, avant que quiconque ne puisse la surprendre. Ce procès si sensationnel se tenait en huis clos, et peu de personnes pouvaient y assister. Les journalistes, bannis, assaillaient la grande porte d'entrée. La jeune fille avait la chance de pouvoir y assister, en tant que participante à la constitution du dossier. Heureusement pour elle, Miranda Howitt avait appuyé de son autorité sa demande de présence. Willehm s'en était relativement bien sorti aujourd'hui, elle pouvait se rendre compte, vu son aisance oratoire, du véritable talent de l'avocat. Derrière la timidité certaine qu'elle avait su apprivoiser depuis qu'elle le connaissait se trouvait un homme véritablement possédé lorsqu'il parlait à la barre, maîtrisant son droit et argumentant avec emphase. La session de la journée avait traité, avec une insistance quelque peu lassante, des faits imputés à Drago Malefoy à l'occasion de l'assassinat d'Albus Dumbledore. Lorsque son tour était venu de prendre la parole, le jeune homme avait été superbe. Toutefois les juges semblaient particulièrement revêches, sans doute à cause du fait que la famille Malefoy était parvenue à passer entre les filets du très vénérable et très ancien Mangenmagot. Leur meilleur espoir résidait dans le jury, c'était ce que Willehm lui avait dit. La jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir inquiète. Une issue de procès qui reposait sur les sentiments et la séduction lui semblait par trop incertaine et partiale.

Elle grimpa une série d'escaliers, et parvint enfin, essoufflée, devant les ascenseurs du Ministère. La jeune femme s'engouffra dans le premier venu, et une poignée de minutes plus tard, Jenny débarquait dans le bureau d'Hermione, au Département de Justice Magique. En effet, même si le procès l'intéressait à titre personnel, et même si elle était impliquée indirectement dans l'affaire, si elle assistait systématiquement à toutes les sessions c'était afin d'être un relais pour son amie. Sitôt la porte franchie, elle vit la brunette relever vivement la tête, la nuque raide et les sourcils plissés.

- Alors, comment cela s'est il passé, demanda Hermione, anxieuse, dès l'instant où son amie se fut assise face à elle.

- Je ne suis pas sûre, le bilan est assez mitigé. Ils sont encore revenus sur ces vieilles accusations à propos du meurtre de Dumbledore, ça commence à me raser. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils essaient de prouver.

- Ils essaient surtout d'éviter de s'occuper de ce qui est crucial, c'est à dire l'après guerre. Merlin, ce n'est pas la reconstitution des Grands Procès que l'on joue là. Il s'agit de montrer les abus de ce gouvernement fraichement constitué dans l'effervescence de la victoire, et qui a pu agir impunément, sans qu'aucun contrôle lui soit apposé. C'est là le vrai sujet, qu'ils n'aillent pas nous embêter avec ces vieilleries.

- Tu m'en diras tant…

Hermione s'affaissa sur son bureau, la tête entre les mains. Cernée, maigrie et pâle, elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle même. Bien incapable de travailler, elle faisait acte de présence au bureau dans le seul but de se sentir proche du cœur des évènements. Et artificiellement de Malefoy. Elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de sa part, mais elle ne saurait l'en blâmer. Elle même ne se pardonnait pas ses actes.

- Bon Monette, si cela peut te rassurer, souviens toi qu'ils sont quand même entre les mains d'un excellent avocat. Notre Ellery assure, j'aimerais que tu puisses voir ça.

La jeune femme sourit légèrement à cette remarque. Willehm avait été remarquable. Elle avait eu l'occasion de lui parler à plusieurs reprises au cours des éprouvantes journées qui s'étaient déroulées depuis la révélation du scandale. Le jeune homme s'était montré très compréhensif, et semblait prendre à cœur la défense des Malefoy. Il avait eu sa revanche, prouvant sa compétence, et il désirait que les Malefoy obtiennent la leur.

- Oui, il a toute ma confiance tu sais.

- Bien sûr, et il le sait aussi… À ce propos, il y a quelque chose que je pense que tu devrais savoir…

Hermione releva la tête, intriguée. Jane tordait sa lèvre inférieure, comme indécise. Elle semblait ignorer de quelle manière faire son annonce.

- Allez Jenny, avoue tout, l'encouragea-t-elle.

- Il semblerait, d'après ce qu'il m'a dit, que les Malefoy auraient l'intention de faire appel à toi pour leur défense…

La jeune femme demeura coite, les sourcils légèrement surélevés.

- À ce que j'ai compris, tu devrais témoigner de la manière dont Malefoy t'a permis d'avoir la vie sauve au cours de la guerre. Je crois, grimaça-t-elle, qu'ils auraient parlé à Willehm d'une certaine dette de sorcier…

_- Ah_.

- En tout cas tu seras sans doute convoquée pour témoigner. En plus ta renommée devrait sacrément les aider.

- J'irai témoigner, naturellement, murmura Hermione. Comment pourrais-je refuser ? C'est ridicule de penser à me rappeler cette dette, je ferai tout ce qui est nécessaire…

Jenny l'observa avec une moue pensive. Son amie semblait complètement écrasée sous le poids de la culpabilité, et se comportait en chien aux aguets, guettant la meilleure occasion de se faire pardonner. La jeune fille s'appuya légèrement sur le bureau, et tapota la tête bouclée d'Hermione, qui était toujours avachie sur le plateau.

- Hauts les cœurs, tu vas le revoir ton Drago. En tout cas il sera bien obligé de te recontacter.

- Tu m'excuses si je préfèrerais qu'il le fasse pour d'autres raisons, grogna Hermione.

- En te voyant il se rendra compte qu'il n'est pas possible que tu aies voulu lui faire du mal. Il me semble tout de même clairvoyant comme garçon.

- Jenny, s'il te plait, ne me donne pas d'espoirs. Je me sens déjà suffisamment mal pour ne pas souffrir en plus d'être déçue.

Jenny caressa légèrement ses boucles brunes.

- Tu sais Hermione, je suis désolée. Je suis très peinée de ce qu'il se passe en ce moment pour toi, et également pour la famille Malefoy. Et je sais que c'est de ma faute…

- Jane, ne dis pas ça. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, il était trop tard pour reculer une fois que nous savions la vérité. C'était un devoir moral. La faute, c'est que je n'aurais jamais du me laisser aller à emmêler ces deux histoires.

- Non, la faute c'est que j'aurai du te dire de laisser tomber dès que j'ai soupçonné l'ombre d'un sentiment de ta part pour Malefoy, rétorqua Jenny. Et cela remonte à il y a un moment, crois moi.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais son amie lui fit signe de se taire. Elles savaient toutes les deux très bien qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen pour que l'histoire se transforme, pour revenir en arrière, et de toute façon, sans ces différents aspects et développements imprévus, elles n'auraient sans doute jamais pu parvenir à ces conclusions. L'avenir, en revanche, était le lieu où tout pouvait encore changer, car mouvant, instable, il était une bien meilleure préoccupation que les erreurs du passé.

**o**O**o**

Drago Malefoy tentait de rassembler tout son courage pour appuyer sur la sonnette de cette demeure de banlieue anglaise. Il avait l'esprit embrumé, et ne se souvenait pas de quelle manière il s'était retrouvé devant cette petite porte de bois laqué noir, en ce dimanche du vingt-quatre avril. Il savait qu'il en avait besoin, qu'il avait agi plus par instinct que par raisonnement. Se forçant la main, il vit son doigt appuyer sur le petit bouton gris métallique de la sonnette. Il attendit quelques instants, laissant l'écho de la sonnerie s'estomper, avant d'entendre quelqu'un déverrouiller l'entrée.

- Drago ! Qu'est ce que …

Face à lui, Hermione Granger, en habit du dimanche et un mug de thé à la main, le regardait d'un air incrédule. Elle posa maladroitement sa tasse sur la commode de l'entrée, renversant un peu de sa boisson sur le meuble, et s'écarta pour le laisser entrer. Sans s'en rendre compte vraiment, il franchit ce seuil de porte tant redouté, remarquant que c'était bien la première fois qu'il se rendait dans cette maison en franchissant le pas de la porte d'entrée officielle. Hermione, tremblante, referma le battant, et s'appuya contre le mur derrière elle, tapissé de fleurs bleu pâle, s'en servant comme d'un soutien. Drago défit lentement la boucle de sa cape et la suspendit sur son bras. Lentement il se tourna vers la jeune femme, mais il se sentait toujours incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

- Hum, Malefoy, se força Hermione. Je suis tellement contente de te voir… Je pensais que tu m'écrirais, ou quelque chose de ce genre. Tu ne semblais pas vraiment avoir envie de me revoir… Physiquement.

- Je ne peux pas te promettre que ce sentiment a changé, répondit Drago.

Sa voix était éraillée.

- Je suis venu te voir parce que j'ai besoin de toi, en fait.

- Laisse moi deviner, le témoignage ?

Le jeune homme lui adressa un regard surpris. Ce détail avait déserté sa pensée, mais cela était effectivement un point qu'il avait jusqu'à présent rechigné de régler.

- Non, ce n'est pas cela, _Hermione._ Enfin, nous en reparlerons, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je viens te voir aujourd'hui.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Est ce que tu es prise aujourd'hui ?

- Non, je viens juste de déposer les enfants chez leurs cousins …

- Il faut que tu voies quelque chose Granger.

Hermione acquiesça. Elle n'était pas en position de refuser. Malefoy n'était pas chaleureux avec elle, mais il était venu la voir sans reproches, sans envie de querelle. C'était déjà un début, en quelque sorte. Elle n'était pas certaine que la placidité de son compagnon lui plaise vraiment, il semblait relativement indifférent. Mais un Malefoy est un excellent dissimulateur, se surprit-elle à espérer. Elle alla chercher sa cape, et rejoignit le jeune homme dans le couloir. Il y eut un instant de flottement, tout deux semblant également indécis. Soudain, Malefoy tendit sa main. Hermione eut un air surpris, avant de comprendre qu'il souhaitait seulement pouvoir la guider durant le transplanage. Se maudissant intérieurement, elle attrapa cette main tendue, leurs doigts se mêlant maladroitement. Elle put sentir son cœur battre fortement et le pouls de sa paume accélérer.

Une fraction de secondes plus tard, il atterrissaient avec un bruit sec dans un parc joliment arboré. Le temps n'était pas franchement ensoleillé, mais les immenses cumulonimbus qui se jouaient de l'astre du jour donnait à l'endroit un air très pittoresque. Une femme en uniforme azur, les cheveux rassemblés sous une petite toque carrée ornée d'une broche représentant une chouette perchée, s'approcha d'eux.

- Bienvenue Mr. Malefoy. Nous étions sûrs que vous viendriez.

Elle regarda avec curiosité Hermione mais ne pipa mot, et s'éloigna dans la petite allée sablée, ses talons créant un léger crissement. Hermione regarda plus attentivement autour d'elle le parc, verdoyant et vallonné, était très aménagé. De nombreux petits bâtiments de pierre blanche pouvaient être entrevus au détour d'un bosquet et des bancs étaient régulièrement disposés le long des allées. Un peu plus loin, au haut d'une butte, un grand bâtiment de plein pied surplombait le tout. Il était d'une blancheur éclatante, et son architecture rappelait celle des années trente. Hermione demanda alors :

- Drago, où sommes nous ?

- Nous sommes à la Clinique de Réhabilitation des Endétraqués Terminaux de Itching Nodbury, répondit sobrement le blond.

Hermione inspira profondément. Un bruit sourd résonnait dans ses oreilles, alors que plusieurs pensées surgissaient en désordre dans son esprit. C'était comme si une tempête soufflait contre ses tympans.

- Nous allons voir ton père n'est ce pas ? Pour combien de temps en a-t-il encore ?

Drago déglutit difficilement, sa pomma d'Adam roulant au travers de la peau fine de son cou. On pouvait voir que son visage impassible était traversé de crispations nerveuses, qui semblaient indiquer son véritable état d'esprit.

- Quelques jours, ou bien seulement quelques heures. Je ne sais pas quel est le meilleur des cas.

Hermione resserra sa prise sur la main de Drago, qu'elle n'avait pas lâchée. Sentant la pression, le jeune homme s'éloigna d'un pas en laissant échapper la sienne. Hermione le regarda d'un air contrit, blessé, qui l'émut plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Lui même s'était senti presque mieux à la sensation de cette petite main tiède dans la sienne. Il aurait voulu être capable de lui en vouloir plus, d'être plus fort et impassible.

- Drago, demanda Hermione, _pourquoi_ voulais tu que je vienne ? Dis moi.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, et se mit à marcher le long de l'allée. Hermione le suivit à quelques distances, lui emboîtant discrètement le pas. Elle ne savait pas s'il désirait réellement qu'elle le suive, mais c'était bien lui qui l'avait emmenée en ce lieu. Les arbres verts regorgeaient de cris d'oiseaux qui paradaient en cette saison des amours, et de tendres fleurs blanches et rosées perlaient sur les branches timidement ornées. L'atmosphère n'était que douceur, et pourtant l'endroit était absolument glaçant. S'enfonçant dans un petit bois, le couple poursuivit sa route sur l'allée qui se transformait en sentier, marchant sur un sol de terre constellé de taches lumineuses qui filtraient entre les branches. Drago s'arrêta devant une petite cabane de bois, un bungalow de toute évidence fait pour l'habitation individuelle.

- On a voulu qu'il soit tranquille, et puis c'était plus commode qu'il ne se mêle pas aux autres patients. Il n'est jamais vraiment tout seul, il y a toujours du personnel, mais c'est mieux que le bâtiment principal.

Un grincement bref brisa le silence. Levant les yeux vers l'origine du bruit, Hermione accorda plus d'attention à la terrasse surélevée qui bordait l'avant du cabanon. Abritée sous un toit de planches, la plateforme soutenait différents fauteuils en osiers, et une balancelle de bois de rose, agrémentée de coussins de lin blanc. Sur l'un des fauteuils, un homme qui semblait être un vieillard était recroquevillé. Hermione retint une exclamation. Drago monta les quelques marches, et s'assit sur le fauteuil d'à côté, d'un air presque nonchalant. Ou plutôt d'un air intrinsèquement indigné.

- Bonjour Père, dit il doucement.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Hermione. Elle comprit qu'elle était attendue et monta à son tour les quelques marches. Elle s'assit prudemment sur un fauteuil, dévisageant malgré elle le vieil homme. Cela pouvait sembler paradoxal, car seulement dix ans avaient passé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, et il ne devait guère atteindre que la soixantaine. Pourtant l'homme semblait avoir perdu, avec son âme, toute sa superbe physique. Amaigri, replié sur lui même, il semblait chercher un peu de chaleur dans un monde peuplé d'ombres. Ses cheveux d'argents, toujours longs, étaient attachés avec soin, sans doute par une infirmière. Pourtant, cette chevelure se faisait plus diffuse et éparse, s'enchevêtrant et s'entremêlant malgré l'attention qui leur était apportée. Des mèches retombaient sur le visage de l'infirme, accentuant son aspect défait. Ce visage était vraiment ce qui était le plus frappant, il semblait constitué de milliers de ridules qui s'entrecroisaient en crevasses jusqu'à former une mosaïque sur ce visage auparavant si lisse. La peau fine et blafarde, sur ce visage aux traits pourtant fins, semblait pendre comme si elle allait bientôt se détacher. Le pli amer de la bouche était celui de l'inaction, et les lèvres blanches semblaient avoir perdu toute morgue. Les yeux enfin, si clairs et perçants, étaient voilés d'une fine cataracte. Lucius Malefoy, le superbe, n'était plus que l'ombre d'un souvenir lointain. Hermione se racla la gorge, nerveuse et consciente que tout ce qu'elle pourrait faire serait teinté de maladresse.

- Bonjour Mr. Malefoy.

Sans surprise, il ne réagit pas à la présence face à lui, et aux côtés de son fils, de la petite Sang de Bourbe honnie et méprisée.

- Ceux qui ont subi le Baiser du Détraqueur, dit soudainement Drago, brisant le silence profond du bois, ont une espérance de vie de cinq ans en moyenne. Le fait que l'on ait pu faire tenir mon père dix années relève de l'exploit, mais c'est surtout du à nos moyens et aux soins que l'on a pu lui accorder. Quoi que j'ignore si s'occuper autant de lui n'était pas une erreur. Il mérite le repos.

- Et… Il va mourir durant le procès ?

- De toute évidence. Mais au moins sa présence physique permet de montrer que nous ne mentons pas au sujet de l'usage de Détraqueurs.

Hermione acquiesça. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Elle était touchée que Malefoy l'ait amenée ici, auprès de son père. Elle savait l'importance de ce geste, peu importe si il lui pardonnait ou non. Ce n'était même pas un geste de confiance, c'était plutôt un acte de foi. Pourquoi aurait-il foi en elle ? La jeune femme compris que c'était à elle de lui montrer qu'il avait raison, de lui prouver qu'elle pouvait être digne de cette foi, de cet acte gratuit. Qu'elle pouvait honorer sa dette. Mue par une impulsion, elle tendit la main et saisit celle de Lucius Malefoy. Ses doigts décharnés étaient glacés, comme s'il était déjà mort depuis un moment. Pourtant on pouvait voir sa poitrine se soulever régulièrement.

- Mr Malefoy, vous devez être surpris de me voir, commença-t-elle, s'efforçant de planter son regard dans les yeux blancs. Vous devez même être assez agacé, en plus il est tout à fait scandaleux qu'une sang de bourbe vous tienne la main. Je ne peux être d'accord avec vous sur ce point, et j'aurais aimé que vous puissiez me connaître pour revenir de votre opinion erronée. Je ne cherche pas à vous montrer que je suis quelqu'un de bien. Je suis quelqu'un de normal, et en ce sens je vous suis semblable. Je fais des erreurs, je me trompe, je trahis parfois malgré moi certaines personnes de confiance…

Elle jeta un regard vers Drago. Il ne la regardait pas, mais semblait concentré sur le visage de son père.

- Et comme vous, je suis capable d'aimer, et de tout faire passer en priorité par amour. J'ai eu l'occasion de rencontrer votre épouse, Narcissa. Elle s'est montrée très accueillante, et ceci me montre qu'éventuellement l'être le plus déterminé est capable de revenir sur son jugement lorsque des preuves ou des exemples contradictoire lui sont apportés. J'aurais espéré qu'il puisse un jour en être de même pour vous, et je pense savoir que je n'aurais alors pas été la seule à être contente de cette évolution. J'aimerais pouvoir dire que vous êtes un homme capable de cela. Bien entendu, je ne le saurai jamais.

Hermione inspira profondément. Ces doigts glacés la perturbaient, il lui semblait qu'elle ne pouvait sentir de pouls.

- Je sais que vous avez fait des erreurs vous aussi. Je sais que votre fils en a fait, et moi, dernièrement, j'en ai également commis. J'ai fait l'erreur stupide de manquer d'honnêteté envers l'une des personnes auxquelles je tiens le plus. Et cette personne s'en retrouve aujourd'hui blessée et mise dans une mauvaise situation, par ma faute. Cette personne, Mr. Malefoy, c'est votre fils, Drago. Il faut que vous le sachiez, si un reliquat d'âme demeure encore en vous. Il faut que vous le sachiez car je veux vous assurer que ce n'est pas une passade. En dépit de mes erreurs, j'espère bien demeurer à ses côtés jusqu'au bout, à tenter de me faire pardonner, à le soutenir, à le consoler, et à l'aimer. Je n'ai aucun droit d'exiger autant de choses je le sais. Je suis fautive. Mais votre rôle fut pendant vingt ans de protéger votre fils. Ces dix dernières années il s'est retrouvé démuni de protections, et sa vie n'a pas été facile. Pour preuve, j'en suis venue moi, Hermione Granger, à le blesser. C'est pour cela que je veux m'engager, devant vous, à demeurer auprès de lui. Peu importe la place qu'il me concèdera, je vous fais le serment, à vous son père, de le protéger.

La jeune femme reprit son souffle. Le visage de Lucius était toujours impavide, sans émotion, sans même la moindre sensation puisqu'il ne semblait ni entendre sa voix, ni sentir sa main.

- J'ai de la chance que vous ne puissiez refuser mon serment, mais j'espère que, où que vous soyez réellement, vous pourriez envisager de m'accorder une chance.

Elle relâcha la main, qui retomba, inerte, sur le genou de l'infirme. Hermione ramena sa main contre son ventre, voulant chasser le froid atroce qui glaçait ses phalanges. Elle pouvait sentir son sang pulser dans ses oreilles, et sa tête tourna légèrement. La forêt semblait s'être assourdie, les oiseaux perdant de leur entrain à chanter. Hermione regarda à nouveau Drago. Il continuait de contempler son père avec sérieux. Son beau visage avait retrouvé son masque et ne donnait aucune indication sur ce qu'il se passait dans son esprit. Une légère brise faisait voleter ses cheveux blonds au dessus de sa tête, effleurant délicatement son visage. Finalement il tourna gravement la tête vers Hermione.

- Ça y est… Il est mort.

La jeune femme sursauta. Elle observa Lucius. Effectivement, son buste ne se soulevait plus. Pourtant il était toujours assis de la même manière, sans qu'aucun autre détail n'ait changé. Assis recroquevillé sur ce siège, il n'était plus qu'une carcasse. Lucius était parti comme un esprit, son dernier fragment d'âme finissant de se consumer dans sa prison de chair.

- Je suis désolée, Drago.

- Ne le sois pas, il le fallait. J'ai fait mon deuil il y a dix ans.

Hermione le regarda à nouveau. Il la fixait intensément de ses yeux céruléens, et elle se sentit amoindrie sous ce regard. Pourtant, aucune colère, aucun mépris, ne l'habitaient. L'impression qu'ils diffusaient semblait en fait plus proche d'une certaine fascination.

- Tu m'as demandé pourquoi je t'ai fait venir ici Hermione. C'est simple, nous sommes liés, et le seul moyen pour moi de parvenir à affronter certaines épreuves est de t'avoir auprès de moi.

- C'est donc ma dette qui te motive, murmura Hermione.

Le jeune homme tordit la bouche.

- La dette aide, certes, mais à mon corps défendant, c'est toi et toi seule qui est la cause de ta présence. Je ne sais pas si je peux te faire confiance, mais je sais que j'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés. C'est ce que je t'accorde. À toi de me montrer que tu es prête à tout réparer.

**o**O**o**

Voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, qui est tout de même assez costaud (en longueur et évènements, enfin je trouve) :) La dernière scène a été tellement difficile à écrire, d'autant que ça faisait longtemps que je savais que je devrais le faire, c'est terrible. Je pense que vous avez aussi eu droit à un joli panorama de personnages (et d'introspection, un peu la marque de fabrique de cette histoire dites donc), et ça m'a fait plaisir de « les écrire » à nouveau :)

Donc à la prochaine (pas trop lointaine espérons) pour le chapitre XXXI, et à tout à l'heure pour les courageux qui commenteront ! Et merci de me lire (cœur cœur tout ça) )

_**Olivia **_**alias **_**Stellmaria**_


End file.
